If There Is A Will, There Is A Way
by Bread-Like Real Love-Took Time
Summary: Set after The Van Alen Legacy. Will Mimi ever get Kingsley back? When all she seeks is vengeance. Will Jack and Sky have their happily ever after? When someone wants Schuyler dead. Will Oliver ever find love & happiness? Deming finds love but is it true? Ted Lennox love for a certain blue blood goes unrequited. The New York Coven, meet new faces, some good, some bad.
1. Betrayal

_**Hey guys, this is my first blue bloods fan fiction..I am a bit skeptical about this. It took me a while to come up with some good plots for a BB fanfic. I mean BB has high expectations and I know there are lots of brilliant BB fanfics out there. So it is nice that you have even bothered to swing by and read this :) I am currently writing two other fanfic so I will be quite busy. **_

_**I am a Jack/Schuyler fan, but I have grown to like Mimi, I can understand why she did what she did. I mean I wouldn't want to lose Jack. **_

_**Anyway...  
**_

_**I do hope you like and please do review. **_

_**Liv x**_

_**

* * *

**_

**If There Is A Will There Is A Way**

**Chapter 1**

Mimi Force was broken hearted. Within a space of twenty-four hours she lost the two men she loved. Kingsley, she couldn't even say his name out loud, for it hurt too much. Jack on the other hand. Jack oh she wanted to hurt him, no not him the half blood. The half blood that stole her twin from her. It has been a month now, since she lost them. She was sick of her mournful way, she wanted vengeance, and if she cannot be with the one she loves then neither should Jack.

In her dreams of late, Mimi was dreaming about the day she lost Kingsley, just as he was about to conjure the deadly spell. He sent 'Azrael, I love you.' Then he was gone. It was like a reoccurring nightmare, telling her time and after time again, the huge mistake she made for not following him to Paris. He was gone, dead and he will never return. It was then she decided that Jack had to either bond with her or die. After all she was not called the Angel of Death for nothing.

(Mimi's POV)

First things first, Oliver Hazard-Perry, I am going to make him spill one way or another. I hammered at the door of his townhouse, there was one thing about this conduit, and he sure did live in style. Forgot the Hazard-Perry's were rich. Ha richer then that Van Alen slut. Finally the door opened there stood Hazard-Perry. He sure wasn't bad looking.

"Mimi Force what a delight! What brings you here?"

"Cut it with the sarcasm Hazard-Perry, you know why I am here."

"Well you won't be getting an answer from me, if you are no friend of Schuyler's then you are no friend of mine."

He started to shut the door but in a flash I managed to get inside his house.

"I am not leaving till I get an answer."

"Well good luck with that Force, you won't be getting any answer, oh and don't bother reading my mind, you won't be able too."

He sure did know his stuff. Why wasn't he with her, he was supposed to be her conduit! Maybe I could…just….suck the information out of him.

"Well there is another way to get the information out."

"Forget it Force, you know my blood will be poison to you. Have you forgotten that Schuyler made me her familiar?"

Curse it. He was good, well Hazard-Perry, Mimi Force does not go down without a fight, I'll get even later. I scowled at him and left. I need to think. Think Mimi think. If I was that Schuyler rat, where would I go? Charles & Jack were in Paris, when Charles was lost. Paris…the European Coven was all at the Countess' annual bash. Of course, were else would they flee to but the European Coven. Watch out Europe Mimi Force is heading your way.

Pistis Sophia's POV)

I was here in England. I had to visit, a dear friend of mine. I have heard that she is currently a student at Cambridge University. Always been quite an intellectual person. I arrived at a cafe; there I see her, busy exchanging saliva with a dark haired male. Elias, a gentle giant, many did not understand him, many just pasted him off as arrogant, but I saw through it all. Once I approached their table. I coughed lightly, the couple sprung apart, I took a seat opposite them and in no time we were in the fortress of the glom.

"Sophia! My sister."

I nodded curtly at her, in this life time, she was blonde with smouldering grey eyes, she was very pale, in contrast to her twin, he was tanned with dark brown hair and hazel brown eyes.

"Sariel, Elias...it has been too long."

"And what shall we call you? What name or shall I say form, you have taken to Sophia?"

I turned to face Elias, he was always the serious one, always has to get straight down to business.

"Jane Murray. I once not long ago took the form of Forsyth Llewellyn's, daughter Jordan. You know of this Elias."

He nodded, and let Sariel speak.

"In this life, I am known as Avery Smith and Elias is known as Taylor Bennett. What brings you here?"

"Madeline Force. Too you it is Azrael."

"Agrippina? What has she done? You know Elias and I have withdrawn from the New York Coven."

"Sariel, this concerns Abbadon, and I know you care for him so. After all in many incarnations you and Abbadon have been siblings."

"Abbadon? Is he ok? The last time we were siblings was back in London when we were known as Evangeline & James Carter. It has been so long since I have seen my brother."

"He has broken his bond with Azrael; he has fled with Schuyler Van Alen."

Elias stood up he knows of who I speak.

"Gabrielle's daughter? Our saviour? Our hope?"

"Yes. It is her. But Madeline, insist on destroying her. If she is successful all is lost."

"So you need my help. To guide her, to show her the way? And for Taylor to show her what the world will be like if Schuyler Van Alen did not exist?"

"Yes. She is one of our best fighters; we need her in this fight. She must stay strong. You must help her."

"Sophia? And you cannot?"

"I have my own agenda. Gabrielle herself has sent me guide her other daughter."

"As in your sister? Sophia? Junia and Caligula's daughter? The child that was supposedly destroyed?" said Elias.

"Yes, Elias. But she is now human, she is no longer a threat, she still carried the good inside her, the good of our Gabrielle"

"We will fly for New York, seeking Madeline Force."

I nodded, and as we stepped out of the glom, I stood up.

"Avery, do not approach her till it is the right time, Taylor you will know when."

They both nodded and I gave them a smile before leaving the cafe. I hope they reach her in time, for what I have seen, is too much. We cannot lose Schuyler, she is our saviour.

_(Paradise- The days of the darkening) _

(Elias, Angel of Time POV)

I was running, looking for my love. I knew she was in trouble, deep trouble. If only she knew when to be silent, her tongue always seems to get her in confrontations with the other angels, and sometimes with the almighty himself. I found her at the gate of heaven with Abbadon, her brother, my brother. When she saw me approach she flung herself into my arms. I saw her pain; saw tears that fell from her eyes. I cupped her face in my hands; she could not speak, for the first time in a long time. Something was wrong.

I had taken him our lord into the future, and we had foreseen the betrayal of Lucifer. But from my wife's eyes I saw her guilt, her betrayal to our lord.

"Elias...I love you. I ask of you not to follow. This is my wrong doing. I am sorry, I had to, lie, you know the love I have for our brother, I had to protect him."

I knew of the lie she told God, the lie to cover his tracks, Abbadon was like a little brother to her, she loved him so much, she feared for him, he was so reckless, she knew she had to guide and protect him. I had foreseen her betray God, but I had hidden that from his view, I did not want him to see my love betray him, I thought I could stop her before she did, but I was too late.

"You know I would rather spend my life cursed with you, then here, by myself"

"Elias, I ask of you not to do this. For me you must stay."

"Sariel, I cannot be parted from you. You are my twin."

Before she could answer, we were summoned in front of the lord.

"Elias. Sariel."

"Your highness."

We both bowed. He nodded for us to stand.

"Sariel, you know of your fate. You know I do not take kindly to liars. I now ask you to leave. Now Abbadon & Azrael are waiting."

She turned to face me, begging me with her eyes to stay here in paradise, my paradise is with her. My life is not worth living if she is not in it. She soon left and I was left with him. He shook his head in disappoint at me.

"Elias, you too have betrayed me."

"My Lord, I….."

"Silence child, I did not ask you to speak. You were blinded by your love for Sariel. You know even if she did not betray me, she would have followed. She is very protective of Abbadon. I hear she asked you not to follow her."

"Surely, my Lord you do not expect me to be parted from her?"

"As a punishment, I would inflict that you, but I am not that kind of person. You too shall be punished and sent to live on earth. I have foreseen a lot, you will need to be strong, do not let you love for Sariel blind you. We both know how opinionated she can get. One day I maybe prepared to forgive you. Now go. Do as I bid, when the time comes for the break of all bonds, you must be prepared."

"Break of bonds? But my lord it is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible; you of all people should know that."

The next thing I knew was that I was lying on the cold ground, looking up to the sun, I had been cast down, down to live my life as an immortal. I wondered the earth, looking for the others, where was Sariel?

(Abbadon's POV)

We had been cast out of paradise, those who betrayed God. But we had hope, we were followed by two archangels, Michael & Gabrielle. We may just have some hope. I had to find Sariel. She was very protective of me, I was like a little brother too her. Our father had created her before Azrael and I. I know she was in pieces; she had left behind her twin, her love. It was my fault; she was cast down because of me. Because of my darkness. It is who I am. There is no light in me, no good. Azrael and I are the same, both dark; we are the darkness of the world. But yet I have been drawn to the light, the light of Gabrielle. One day I hope she will light up the dark tunnel is my life as of now.

There she was Sariel, kneeing on the floor. Tears streaming from her face, I wish I could share her burden, but I know the only one who does that was Elias. He was now up there with our father while we were here, here in exile. I thought he may have followed for I know he loves her so. But she did beg of him not too. But I know him; I know him better then any other angel, well with the exceptions of Sariel & Sophia. He would do anything for her; I know he would have died for her that is if he could. Elias is here, I know he is. But where was he?

* * *

_**What did you think? I may have jump the gun a little...(Already I know lol) with intro of my new character...eeek. now I am not sure if I will continue you this. Oh what do you think? would love your feedback **_


	2. Secrets

_**Hey here is Chapter 2! Thank you HappyGirl! For your one and only review...lol. Still feeling a bit skeptical about this. But thought I would post the next Chapter anyway :) I hope you like and please review...pretty please**_

_**Liv x**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2**

(Jack's POV)

We are here, here in Europe, here in safe hands. At least for now. She is asleep, I just love watching her sleep, in the past year or so I have missed her so much. Long has my heart yearned to be by hers. Long has it suffered the torment of being apart. Remembering back to the day I truly had my heart ripped out of me, was painful. But then to find her in Paris, to find that she too did still love me. Gave me hope, but then it was all thrown away as she chose Hazard-Perry. Again, over me. That's why I agreed to bond with Mimi. Almost losing her that day of the wedding, I knew I would fight for her safety till my heart stopped beating. Literally almost happened, but like my angel she saved me. My love, now her blood flows through my veins, we are one. And always will be.

She was so peaceful, so angelic. I could stare at her forever. We finally defied gravity, we can finally truly be happy. But our lives are at stack, I know Mimi, I know her all too well. I know she will seek vengeance; it is in her blood, her darkness, which is also mine. But I now have the light, the light to guide my way. The light that I had been drawn to for so long, the light that now lights my tunnel and my heart. Mimi will come after us; I know she will, it is only a matter of time. I have not told Schuyler, I cannot burden her with my worries, my problems. She is strong, in a sense. But maybe not strong physically, I know she won't be able to fend of Mimi. Hence why I have been keeping this a secret. Not only that, but we are always having some financial issues. I cannot use my Force trust fund, because Mimi will track me down in an instant, after all she is a venator. A venator with a vengeance.

I have been having dreams, flashes, of another woman in my past, a woman that I loved so much, not in a lovers kind of way, or even as a friend, but as a sister. In everytime she had the same grey eyes. The only name I knew her by was Evangeline. I back then I was known as James. We were the off-springs of who I knew as Lawrence & Cordelia Van Alen. But after that life time, I never saw Evangeline again. At least I don't think I did. Is she dead? Has she been taken? For all I know is that she given up a lot for me, she was my protector, and she maybe lost forever.

(Sky's POV)

I woke too the stares of a green eyed boy. He always does this. Stare at me while I sleep. It is slightly creepy but also comforting.

'_Morning'_ I sent, still too tired to actually speak. He smiled at me and brought his lips to mine.

"Nice sleep?"

"Very…you?"

"I didn't sleep; I was too engrossed in the girl next to me."

"You watched me sleep all night?"

"Most nights…I am not like you Schuyler, I can go without sleep."

"Do I snore?"

He laughed at me and wrapped his arm round me waist, pulling himself closer to me.

"It's not funny, I was being serious."

"No my love, you are a light breather."

He kissed my forehead and headed for the bathroom.

(_London-19th Century_)

(Evangeline's POV)

I was born here in London, and here it was my home again. Though I was part of the New York Coven, London has always been my home. I grew up all over the place, my father is a keen traveller, but I had the company of my dear brother, in this life he was the eldest, for many of our incarnations, I was always the oldest. Once he found his twin, he moved back to New York. She always the dominate one, but over the years I have noticed that he has started to grown out of love for her. He seems to yearn for something more, something different. If a bond is ever broken, there are consequences. It was already enough that we have been casted down to live our lives as immortals. We seek forgiveness from God. Not even more withdrawal. I was living in New York with my brother and sister in law, till I found him, till I found my twin. Why is it in every cycle I have to wait so long till I find him? Is it a form of punishment? My brother found his twin by the time he left his sunset years. I am now 25…and in this time, it is a little too old to be finally getting married. But I found him, I finally have. My Elias, my faithful and loyal Elias. Too much pain have we gone through. Too much. From now on, I will not associate myself with the New York Coven, Not one of them care for me much, only but a few, that in the name of my family, and the Regis wife. Edward & I shall leave after our bonding. We shall not return. I am sorry my brother, for I am leaving you…again.

(James' POV)

Something was troubling my baby sister. I know it, I know her all too well. She was nervous, and I know it is not about her upcoming bonding to Edward Cooper. There is something else. Something she is hiding from me. For years have I protected her, after all she was my baby sister. But for many incarnations she has been my protector. Now it was my turn, my turn to act as the eldest. Emma my twin, my wife has not been supportive at all, she shows no love for my sister, sometimes I get the feeling she is jealous of our relationship, I do not love her in that way, she is my sister and always will be. I remember her struggle, her heart ache. Her pain, oh how she longed to be with her twin, how she envied me for finding mine. Long has it taken for her to finally find him, I knew I had to be supportive; I thought I may have support from my wife, clearly not. She only ever cares for herself, and I am getting tired of it. I do not want to love someone like that, I do not want love that is full of angry and violence, she brings out the worst in me. I vow in my next life I will make her work hard for my affection.

(_Present day)_

(Jack's POV)

Schuyler and I are in the European Repository, we have been here in Rome for just over a month now, and our search has been rather fruitless. I am being to doubt the countess, she says she is helping but how can I be sure. She has yet to help us find the keeper of The Gate of Promise. Whom Lawrence believed is still in Florence. She sent us here to see if we can find any families that were in Florence and that may still be there. This whole place is ten times bigger then the one back home. I do not even know where to start. Schuyler can only handle so much, before she becomes tired. But she does have sheer determination. I have also been training her, making sure she is physically strong, not that she needs it for I will always be there to protect her, but just in case, better safe then sorry now.

She was looking tired, I frowned, a few hours ago I had asked her to stop, and she refused, as always. So stubborn. I am now just waiting for her to collapse. We are stopping now.

'_My love, we should stop.'_ I sent. She didn't even bother to tear her gaze from the book she was currently looking at.

"Jack, I'm fine."

No she wasn't, I can see her shaking, she needs to rest and feed…on…all kind of liquids. I snatched the book from her hand, and snapped it shut. She scowled at me.

"Jack…what did you do that for?"

"I told you we need to stop, look at you."

She looked down at herself; I could help but find it amusing. I cracked up a low laugh and she frowned at me.

"You are tired…you need to rest...and feed. Come."

"Jack let me finish..."

"You said the same thing three hours ago."

"But…Jack…"

I forced her against the bookshelf and kissed her, we were leaving, and if this is the only way was I going to get her to leave then so be it. Once we had withdrawn our tongues, she was gazing at me. I smiled, think my plan worked. I entwined my fingers with hers and picked up our bags and lead her to the exit. She followed willingly, clearly still dazzled from my unexpected kiss.

(Oliver's POV)

Here I was in the repository, I should probably just bring a bed, I always seem to be here. I have been trying to help Sky & Jack. There apparent flee to Europe had not been all that successful, sure they had the protection of the European Coven, but they do not have their support, at least that is what I am getting from Jack. I have been reading about the Roman era, see if I can find any families or blue bloods that may possibly hold a link to or be a gatekeeper. I have spent hours and hours reading, and making notes, still fruitless, but I am not giving up hope, I know I will find something. I am the optimist, plus I am never wrong. My phone started to buzz, I gained a few glares from the other conduits, and I quickly collected my things and headed outside.

"Hello?"

"Oliver, it's me Jack."

"Oh hi, where is Sky?"

"In the bathroom, I'll hand you over when she comes out, ok don't you worry."

I wasn't worrying I rather speak with her then you. I may have given up Sky too you but it does not mean I particularly like you.

"What's up?"

"Just wondering if you found anything?"

"Nope, but I know I will. You?"

"Nope, Fruitless over here too."

Then I remember my very unwelcoming visitor the other day. I needed to tell Jack.

"Oh, Force…there is something else…I need to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"I gained a visit from your oh so pleasant sister."

"Mimi? What did she want?"

"What do you think?"

"You didn't…."

"Of course not! I do love how little faith you have in me. You know you can trust me, I may be the only person you can trust right now."

"Forgive me. I just worry about her safety."

"Don't we all. I'm keeping my tabs on her. Good old technology ey?"

I grinned remembering how I obtained her number, with my good old GPS I will know of her whereabouts in no time.

"Don't underestimate a Hazard-Perry."

Jack laughed, and then I heard a voice in the background.

"What's so funny?"

It was her, it was Schuyler.

"Oliver just said something funny."

"Ollie!"

She was excited to talk to me, oh how I miss her.

"Hazard-Perry, I'll hand you over now."

"Thanks."

"Oh Ollie! I miss you!"

"Hey Sky! I miss you too. How are you?"

"I'm well, don't you worry. How are you?"

"I'm fine, been spending a lot of time in the repository."

"Oh, I hope your school work is not suffering."

I laughed and I could hear Jack laugh too.

"No my school work is fine."

"How is everything state side?"

"Well. The committee are still in tatters, Bliss is out of town. Same old same old. What about you?"

"Rome is so beautiful; we barely had a chance to look around it. When we where there."

"I know. Well Sky I better go. I'll talk with you soon."

"Ok I love you Ollie."

"And I love you."

With that I hanged up. For I loved her so much, letting her go with Jack…hurt so much, but it was the right thing to do. I Oliver Hazard-Perry can get through this. I am strong, maybe not strong in a vampire kind of way, but emotionally. I can get through this, I will.

* * *

_**Thought Oliver deserved his own POV... I do love Ollie :) But I heart Jack more :) Always...Haha anyway...who are everyone's preferences? I also have a think for Kingsley :P he grew on me in the latest book...bad boys not really my thing...but there is something about Kingsley haha :) Sorry about the rabble :) **_


	3. Rome

_**Ok here is chapter 3... a little history...Rome... I do hope you like it...and review...tell me what you like and hate ha :) I may not carry this on...I do not have many reviews...it is making me lose faith.  
**_

_**Liv

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 3**

_(Ancient Rome- The reign of Caligula)_

(Gemellus' POV)

I am young and in love. So in love with Agrippina. I am 16; I will be a man soon. Agrippina only pines for one, her and her sister's all fight for him, the all so handsome, Valerius. I hold nothing against him, I am weak, Gemellus. Not many understand me, many just undermine me I am not strong. Only Caligula truly understands me. Maria too. Sweet Maria my sister. She loves us both so dearly, since mother's death, she has been so motherly to us. But still with Maria, I need a male figure to look up to, to aspire to be. That is were I have my cousin Caligula, our king the emperor. He is like a brother to me too. There is no rivalry between us, unlike Valerius and I. I have fallen for the one he loves. Caligula asks me to help him to join him. I would do anything for our king. Caligula, forever shall I worship you.

There she is by the fountain, the beautiful, Agrippina. With her piercing green eyes. She is 16, a few months younger then I. Valerius is 18, a man, now a warrior. I approach her, her beauty draws me close.

"Agrippina."

She looks up, and scowls at me. I am not who she hoped it was. I know she hopes for my brother to return, return in one piece.

"Go bother someone else Gemellus. I do not need to hear about your sorrows."

"I….I….."

"Gemellus, if you have nothing to say that in involves your brother, I suggest you go and seek out someone else."

"Who asked you speak to my brother like that Agrippina? My brother here is to give you some comfort, until your love returns."

I turn to see my beautiful sister Maria approach always one to speak out. Never is it for a woman to step out of line. Never should they speak like that, not in front of a male anyway. But then again I am Gemellus the weak. Agrippina scowls at her, never has she been fond of her, she is jealous of the relationship she has with Valerius, we all no know their relationship only exist of sibling love. I cannot speak for Agrippina's sister…and Caligula…siblings…who share a love for each other….like a couple in love.

"Maria I only have one interest….well two, myself and your brother Valerius, if there is no news of his return or his health then, I do not want to know."

"Always love yourself don't you Agrippina?"

"Just because you are older then me Maria does not mean you are wiser."

"Yes but it seems I have more of a heart then you do. Come Gemellus; let's not linger with this foolish girl any longer."

I obeyed Maria's command and followed her. She is 21 years old and yet to be married. She is seeking for her true love, has many suitors pining for her, and many times has she refused. I do not have any falling at my feet, who would?

_(A few years later-Darkening in Rome)_

(Marcus' POV)

I arrive here in Rome, long have I been living in England. I am not young, I am approaching 30, and yet to find love. I disobeyed my parent's wishes, I am waiting for true love, and still shall I wait. My parents are long gone. I am alone. I have been invited by the Emperor himself, he says he has many sisters, just maybe one of them I will find the love I have long been waiting for. I am at his palace, waiting to see him, he emerges from a room.

"Dear Marcus! My friend, you have arrived!"

"Caligula, your highness, it is a pleasure to be here."

I had kneeled down in front of him.

"Rise my friend, you are a noble guest, come meet my family."

I followed him into a room, full of beautiful people. He led me to three beautiful women.

"This is Drusilla, the eldest of my sisters, and then there is Agrippina, who has found love in my dear cousin Valerius. And finally the baby, Sophia."

"Pleasure to meet you all."

We then approach two striking young boys, not long now till they will be men, true men that is.

"This is Valerius, the apple of my dear sister's eyes. And here, here is my favourite cousin, my loyal friend and brother Gemellus. Oh…where is your dear sister my cousins?"

It was Valerius who replied, he was incredibly handsome, you could see him and Agrippina where made for each other.

"She is out on her wonders; you know how Maria loses track of time when she is out in the open."

"Ah yes, you shall meet Maria later. Claris."

He ushered for a servant to approach.

"Go find Maria, it is almost dark, my dear cousin should not be alone."

Caligula turned his attention back to me. Once he had introduced his entire family and court to me.

"Now, seen anything that catches your eye?"

"No not yet your highness."

"Very well, there is plenty of time my friend, now let my servants take you too your room."

Once I had freshened up, I was greeted by a servant, dinner was served, and the servant led me to a seat, next to Valerius. On my other side was an empty seat.

"I am sorry I did not catch your name earlier."

"Marcus, You are Valerius, am I correct?"

"Indeed, you are."

"Who shall be sitting on the left of me?"

"That is Maria's seat, Mine & Gemellus older sister. I wonder where she is, dinner is about to start."

The grand golden doors opened, everyone stood, and I copied. In walked Caligula with Drusilla by his side. They took their seats and so did everyone else. Caligula frowned, when he saw the empty seat by my side.

"Claris, did I not ask you to bring Maria home? Where is she?"

"Your sire, Maria refused to come home, she says she is writing and does not want to be disturbed. She says she will return before midnight."

"Very well, if something happens to her, I will have you thrown with the lions…..Now I am sorry for the absent of Maria, now let the feast begin."

Once dinner was over, we all moved to the courtyard where we watched a range of dances. Once the night drew to a close, I decided to go for a stroll; the city was beautiful at night. I left the palace and started to walk, it was a beautiful night, the stars where shining bright. All of a sudden I heard a cry for help; I raced towards the sound and found a beautiful woman in a struggle with a thug. In an instant I felt so protective of her, I picked up a piece of fire wood and hit the male in the head, and he fell to the ground loosening his grip of the fair maiden's arms. She straightens her dress and picked up her belongings.

"My lady, are you alright?"

"I could have handled that. I do not need to be rescued."

She was quite a stubborn person, it was dark but her dark grey eyes sparkled like the stars above us. I could not help but stare at her.

"By from where I was standing, you could have done with my help."

"He was nothing I could not handle. I shall bid you goodnight."

She started to walk away from me; I did not want to let her go.

"Wait."

She turned to face me, her piercing grey eyes staring straight back at my hazel eyes.

"May I know your name? Fair maiden."

"My name is not for me to distribute especially to foreign strangers like yourself."

And with that she was gone, and so where the stars.

(Maria's POV)

It was midnight; I crept inside the palace, only to find his highness waiting for me.

"Your highness."

"Maria, where have you been? Did I not ask you to attend dinner?"

"I…was lost in my own words, I had to finish writing."

"And have you finished?"

"Almost."

"Well tomorrow, would you kindly give us a taste of what you have written?"

"Caligula, I beg of you. My writing is for my eyes and ears only."

"You do not turn up for dinner, you refuse to come home after I requested and now you beg me? Have you not asked for a little too much dear cousin?"

"Caligula…"

"I shall hear of what you have written tomorrow, and that is final, dear child. Now go."

I nodded and bowed before heading for my room. I now have to choose an extract to present to the king tomorrow. This shall be a sleepless night.

The following morning I emerged from my room, feeling ever so tired.

"Dear sister? Did you not sleep well?"

It was my younger brother Valerius. I smiled at him, always concerned about me.

"No little brother, the king asked for me to read to him, of what I have written, I have been tossing and turning all night worrying."

"Do not threat dear Maria; I am on your side."

"Thank you Valerius, where is Agrippina? She is always by your side?"

"I managed to escape; I came to see how my sister was, after your grand absent at dinner last night."

"Caligula was very angry then?"

"Indeed, he was in a foul mood, you know how he likes to impress our guests."

"We have guests?"

"Yes, his name is Marcus; Caligula is quite fond of him. I am too. Come sister, time for our morning meeting, time for you to read."

I started to shake, no one has read anything I have written, why am I so worried? I Maria can stand up for myself and those that I love but I cannot read an extract of my own work? What is wrong with me?

(Marcus' POV)

After breakfast I took a stroll of the palace, on my mind was the beautiful maiden. I wanted to see her again. She was so familiar, but I could not recognise her, maybe because it was dark. I pasted a room when I heard a voice, a voice that was so familiar to me. I entered the room quietly and stood by the large pillar, there sitting by the emperor was a beautiful blonde woman, and she had the same piercing grey eyes as the maiden from last night. It was her, the girl that has been in my mind since I met her. She was reading, reading to Caligula.

"Thank you dear Maria. You may go."

She stood up looking relieved. And left the room I swiftly followed her. She was quite a fast walker for such a small person. I followed her to a corridor, when we were alone I grabbed her arm.

"Maria…that is your name."

She turned to face me, I could hear her heart racing, and she was speechless. I found her, I finally found her. She was the one I am suppose to love, the one that I loved for so long, she was young…has she gained all her memories back yet? Does she remember me? Then we heard footsteps approaching, she took my hand and led me to a door, it was a stairwell, we started to descend the stairs, into a range of tunnels, we followed the tunnel that shone with the most light, after a while we were out in the open out in a field of grass and fresh flowers. We were now standing in the middle of the field; she slowly placed her hand on my face. It looked like she was going to cry.

"Elias."

She whispered, she remembers me? My Sariel, she remembers me. I nodded at her, and she threw herself into my arms wrapping her arms round my neck.

"Sariel, my love. I have missed you."

Her knees buckled and we fell onto the long grass, I could not wait any longer, as I lay on top of her I pressed my lips against hers, too long have we been parted too long. This kind of behaviour is forbidden, we should not be stealing kisses, not till we are married. This is not the way of our society, how will the emperor feel, if he knew I have been doing inappropriate things with his cousin? Once our lips parted, she just gazed up at me; she was glowing, almost like the angelic glow that she once possessed.

"Marry me."

"Elias, we need permission from his royal highness himself. But yes, I would marry you."

I smiled at her and brought my lips to hers.

After a few hours away from the palace we returned, she left my side, I couldn't bear for her to leave me but she had too, for I had to approach the emperor and tell him of my plans to wed his cousin. I knocked on his door, once he saw me come in; he put on a grand smile.

"Marcus, what brings you here to visit me? Have you seen someone that has caught your eye?"

"Yes…"

"Oh who is it? It's not Drusilla now is it? Not Agrippina?"

"No no, not any of your sisters…"

"Tell me who is it? I am intrigued."

"It is ….Maria."

"My cousin, Maria?"

"Yes your highness…she is who I have been seeking for, for so long. I come to ask for your permission…for us to be bonded."

He started laughing something I did not expect, he approached me and took my hands.

"Of course dear friend. You and my cousin? I can see it now. We shall announce the engagement tonight, at dinner. Now let's go and find my cousin."

(Maria's POV)

Today is my bonding day. To my love, to my Marcus. I am nervous. And not of my bonding to him. No after our bonding, we have a plan. These times are becoming dark, we must leave. I can feel something bad is going to happen. Many dislike me, they do not wish for my guidance, or my opinionated views. Then it is there lost, because I will no longer be there to guide them, once we make for a run tonight.

My dear cousins are my bondmaids, dear Sophia and Agrippina. The music started, Sophia and Agrippina started to walk up the aisle and I followed behind with my dear cousin Caligula. There standing at the top of the aisle was Marcus, and my two brothers, along with Cassius, who shall be speaking the words for this special bond.

"We are here today, for the bonding of two souls, twin souls who have finally found each other. The bonding of Marcus and Maria."

I looked towards Marcus; he held both of my hands in his. Everyone looking on would see our true angelic forms.

"I Elias, Angel of Time, give myself to you, Sariel."

I smiled at him, my Elias.

"I Sariel, Angel of Guidance, give myself to you, Elias."

And then we kissed, I could feel the warmth flowing through my body, the warmth of the completion of our bond, we were one now, and I will only ever love him.

The ceremonial party was long, once Marcus and I finally went to our room, we did not have time to consummate our love. That will have to wait, tonight we shall flee, I will leave many behind, and many will not miss me.

"Maria, my love, are you ready?"

I nodded, suddenly I was nervous, and I left a letter, addressed to my two brothers on my pillow. I was concerned for Marcus' safety; I know he was worried about his too. After all, he is the Angel of Time, the gatekeeper of the Gate of Time. Well not now anyway, we have spoken to Cassius, the gate is now in his hands. He knows of our flee; he is helping us, escape we shall flee back to Marcus' home country, that is where we will be safe, for now anyway.

Marcus and I had reached the tunnel; we reached the open, where he had asked me to marry him. We were quite far out in the field. When we heard rustling, I turned to see a figure approach.

(Valerius' POV)

My sister was acting a bit strange, today was her bonding. At the grand feast, she held me close and muttered that she loved me so. What was she talking about? I am a grown man now, I am 22, married. I know she up to something. But this is something I am unable to share with my wife. Once the party had finished, I went up to her room, knocked gently there was no answer. I knocked again. I have very little patience. I could no longer wait for an answer, so I burst into the room to find it empty, I approached the bed and found a letter address to Gemellus and I. I opened it.

"Dear my brothers,

My Valerius, my Gemellus, I am sorry that I have left you both. Dear Valerius do not lose heart, I love you, we shall meet again. My little Gemellus, my little brother, you are strong; do not listen to the others, stay strong, for me. I love you.

Forever your sister,

Maria."

She was leaving us, she cannot leave Gemellus, he is young, he will not understand. He is only 20. I must find her; find her before she can leave.

I was running down through the tunnel that was built underneath this city, I reached the open field and saw her walking with other figure.

"Maria."

Once I approached she looked relieved. She must have thought I was Caligula. Why does she fear him?

"Valerius."

She hugged me and held me close.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I am sorry my brother I must leave."

"You cannot, you cannot leave me."

"I am sorry my brother, I must…no one needs my guidance anymore. Please let me go. I promise you I will see you again."

"I will not, you cannot leave Gemellus, he needs your guidance! He is so young please, Maria."

I cannot, I fear for the safety of Marcus."

"What is there to fear?"

"Little brother, you will understand one day. Goodbye."

And with that, she took Marcus' hand and fled. She was gone, I did not know of what direction she went. Why did she leave me? I need her, I need her so much.


	4. Gemellus

_**Here is Chapter 4. I really could do with the feedback, what do you like about the storyline? What is your favourite chapter so far? What more would you like to know? It is quite upsetting that no one really reviews **__** it is like that with my other stories**__**. I mean it makes me happy that I have one consistent reader **__** Thank you HappyGirl! **_

_**Since you have time to read it, could you care to review? It does not have to be mega long, a line or two. **_

_**Thank You**_

_**Livvie x**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 4)**

"Dear Maria, why did you leave...why did you leave me...I am sorry for what I have done...you're absent broke me..."

Avery Smith woke up with a panic she was sweating and now crying. She felt an arm wrap round her, the arms of her love, of her twin. He cradled her in his arms. He knew her lives have been so complicated. She was a slow developer, and only now that she started to get back her memories, the bad ones anyway. They were due to fly to New York the following day.

"My love...what happened?"

She could not speak, for she was shedding too many tears, this was rare for Avery, she always had something to say, always had an opinion, always gave her advice whether people liked it or not. And her advice was always correct. After all she was the Angel of Guidance.

It is the first time that the angels Elias & Sariel have met in their sunset years. For all of their past incarnations they have been apart for so long, they finally meet when they have past their sunset years and fully aware of all their memories.

"Avery, speak to me."

He tilted her head up, and gently kissed her on the lips. It pained him to watch his love like that. He had gained most of his memories back, for in a year time they would both be 21 and out of the brutal sunset years.

"Taylor...I failed him...I failed him as a sister."

"Failed who my love?"

Taylor was very aware of whom she spoke off, for he was with her when she found out the tragic news, but he let her speak anyway, never do you interrupt Avery Smith.

"Gemellus...that was his name...back in Rome."

Avery had gained most of memories of Rome, of her happy life growing up even if she lost her mother, which she later learnt was consumed by Caligula. Maria that was her name back in Rome, and she was the most beautiful of the Roman Royal Family. She was the second eldest royal lady, first was Drusilla. She did not get on well with Agrippina, for Agrippina grew jealous of her close knit relationship with her brother Valerius. Over the years many disliked her advice, they did not want it. But later regret their decision. She was first to believe Marcus, for he had taken Cassius (Michael) into the future, of the disruption of Rome. They did not know it was Caligula but they knew enough so that they could be cautious, but they knew they had to flee, for the gatekeepers would be endangered. Marcus was wary about Caligula, about his true intentions for his invite and for his huge enthusiasm of Marcus' marriage to Maria. He knew he was a gatekeeper. It was said in his name. He was the Angel of Time. He and Cassius agreed to hand the gate over to him; after all he was Michael, pure heart. Marcus & Maria had been planning their escape for a long time; they knew that if they did not flee now they would never be able to. But they were unaware of the disruption they were leaving behind, the people they would be hurting.

Gemellus fell into the arms of Caligula after learning of his sister's departure, he was a broken man, foolish, and willing to do anything Caligula bided. That's when he consumed his first blue blood, then after consuming many more, till he was founded by his sister, who returning after learning of the disaster in Rome.

_(Rome- After the revealing of Caligula's true identity) _

(Maria's POV)

Marcus & I are back in Rome, after a year on the run. We have been followed by corrupted blue bloods. As Marcus feared they were after him, after the Gate of Time, little to their knowledge the Gate of Time is no longer in our hands. We heard news of Caligula's true identity; he was Lucifer, the king that I had loved so much, the king that took my mother. I knew I had to return, my guidance was much needed.

The palace was not beautiful anymore; the air smelled of darkness, the happiness of the past was long gone. Caligula may have been slain but his evil still lingered. I walked through the rumble of which was once the grand hall. Bodies of our fellow brothers & sisters lay on the ground. Marcus took my hand and held it tight. Then we found the archangels Michael & Gabrielle. I fell to my knees crying. Gabrielle took my hands and helped me stand.

"Maria, you have returned."

"Gabrielle...I am sorry for my absent...I should not have left, when many needed my guidance."

"Shush, child. You left because you had too. After all you are Elias' twin; I know you could not have bear to be apart from him. But you are here now. We now need you, you must stay."

I nodded, where were the others? Where are my brothers? Gabrielle pulled a face; they are not dead are they? No not Valerius, not Gemellus!

"My brothers...Valerius...Gemellus!"

"Sister?"

I turn to see a, striking young man, with piercing green eyes, and a woman with the same eyes approaching us. They were both worn out; it appears they have just returned from battle. I tore myself from Gabrielle and ran to my brother, my little brother, little Valerius.

"Valerius...oh you are well."

"Maria, too long have I missed you, you have now returned...returned for good? We all need you."

I nodded, tears falling from my eyes. When Valerius let me go, I smiled and then it dawned on me, Gemellus...where was he?

"Gemellus? Where is he?"

Valerius could not look me in the eye; something happened to him...my baby brother could not be dead...could he?

"Someone answer me."

That was when Michael spoke.

"Valerius take her to him..."

Valerius nodded and he started to walk away. Marcus came and entwined his fingers with mine as we followed Valerius & Agrippina. We were walking away from the beautiful palace, into the part of the palace that none of us ever wanted to be in. The Dungeons. Gemellus? What has he done? He would never intentionally hurt anyone, not my little brother. We had gone quite far down now, the smell was quite awful. The deepest dungeons were for those prisoners whom have committed the worst crimes ever. I started to fear for the worst. We then stood in front of a prison cell, there in the corner, was ragged dressed young man. He was filthy. He then turned to face us and I saw his pupils, I collapsed to the floor in tears. Marcus had fallen with me. What happened? How has he turned like this, who corrupted him?

"Let me out of here! You all smell so good!"

NO! Those words were not coming from my brother's mouth. He was not thirsty, no he was not...not thirsty for our blood.

"Let me see him. Let me in."

Valerius fell to the floor next to me, holding my hands.

"No Maria, he is corrupted...he must die."

"He is my brother, our brother Valerius, I cannot abandon him."

"It is too late for him. Please Maria you must understand...I do not want to lose you."

"I have to help him Valerius, I know he can be saved...I have to try."

I stood up, everyone backed away as the guard brought out a key. But Marcus, I turned to face him, wiping away my tears.

"I must do this alone...this is my burden..."

"My love let me share this burden with you."

"No...Too much have you sacrificed for me, too much! I ask of you to let me do this, I know my brother, he will not hurt me."

"Maria..."

I silenced him with a kiss, before turning to the guard and nodded. He quickly opened the door and I stepped in. The guard locked the door behind me.

"Gemellus..."

I slowly approached the figure, in the far corner. What have I done, why did I leave? Look what I have done to my poor brother. Tears began to form in my eyes.

"Stay away from me...or...I'll..."

There was some hope, he was still good...he did not want this way; he was foolish, he was tricked, so young and naive...I should never have left him.

"Gemellus...it's me..."

"Stay away...or you will die..."

I contained to approach, for I have faith in him, I could hardly see, for so much tears were flooding from my eyes.

"Gemellus, its Maria...your sister."

"Maria?"

I started to see a slight hope in his eyes, the good that is him.

"Yes...it is I...I have returned...little brother."

He threw himself into my arms, my little brother, was not little anymore, he was tall and strong, incredibly strong.

"Dear Maria, why did you leave...why did you leave me...I am sorry for what I have done...you're absent broke me..."

He started sobbing, his words broke my heart. He needed me and l left him.

"Forgive me Gemellus. Forgive me..."

"I forgive you...what will become of me? Will my blood burn? Will I die?"

"No...I will not allow it...You are good, I know you are...I have faith in you."

"Maria...you hold too much faith in me, you always have...look at what I have become. I am weak; I am a total failure that is why he preyed on me."

"NO, you are not weak; you are strong, and good hearted. You will understand one day. I promise you that."

"If I live to see that day come."

"You will, I will fight for you..."

"You fight for too many, remember why you fell? You fell to protect Abbadon now you are to fall again protecting me."

"Silly brother, I have already fallen..."

"Many will dislike this, to trust a silver blood."

"Many already dislike me. Now rest, it is time to talk to the archangels."

I got up but he grabbed my arm.

"You are coming back won't you?"

"I am, I promise."  
With that I got up and kissed him on the head. I was determined, determined to save my brother. When I emerged from the cell, Marcus pulled me close. He knew of what I was going to do. And I knew he would stand by me every step of the way.

_(Present day)_

(Taylor's POV)

She was remember the past, remembering Rome. The Rome that she loved so much, the Rome that was in tatters after our departure.

"My love, but you also saved him."

"I could not have? He would have died."

"You did, you need to remember, remember all of it, and you did do some good."

"I saved Gemellus? So he lives? Is he among us today?"

"I believe so. Now rest... we have a long flight tomorrow."

Long has she guided my way, now it was time for me to guide her. She does too much for others; many do not appreciate her help. Many discard it, many then regret that choice. It has been a while since someone has sought for her guidance. The last was Gabrielle. That did not go down very well with Michael; look at what happen to them. But look what it also brought. It brought life...light...the saviour of our kind. Avery herself is a saviour, she is my saviour.

* * *

_**Ok so this not a long Chapter...and it pretty much carries on from the last chapter... I do not know why I am posting another chapter up so quickly...**_

_**Well to let you know...those who actually read my work...(if there is any) I am going to very busy over the next week...so you'll be lucky if I actually post any chapters for all 3 stories before the 20th. But to let you know when I do post another chapter, it will be fore my gossip girl fan fiction...Laters =]**_

_**Liv x**_


	5. Soulmates

_**Hey guys sorry that you had to wait so long…I have been really busy….with my driving test last week….which I passed! Writing the next couple of chapters for Heroes & Gossip Girl. But now it is BB's time! Haha. I hope you like it. **_

_**At first when people suggested Alex Pettyfer as Jack Force…I was like meh…but now that I have seen a recent picture of him…where his face has grown into sharper features…I can totally see him as Jack Force now. He has lost his baby face! I'll be happy if he was JF…knowing he is from England: D! Anyway ….**_

_**Please review **_

_**Just recently got myself a BlackBerry….and I named it Blackjack :P but I also came up with the name Jackleberry ha…..what one do you guys prefer? I like them both! I mean If I name it Blackjack….then it makes me look like I am obsessed with gambling….but if I went with Jackleberry then it makes me look like I am obsessed with someone called Jack. Haha….Oh dear. I am such a loser. **_

_**Livvie x**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5**

(Oliver's POV)

About a week after my eventful encounter with Mimi Force, I am starting to believe she will be no problem, I mean she is still in New York. She has yet to figure out where Jack & Sky have run off too. I will keep a weary eye but I can now relax.

I haven't really found anything to help then. But I have read about the history about Rome, sounds really interesting. I have taken quite an interest in Maria…she seems to have quite a sad story. She grew up happily only for it all to go wrong when she leaves. According to the books and several diaries from the Roman period, she was the second lady, but by far the most beautiful of the Royal Ladies. There were four Royal Ladies, Cousin and sisters to the emperor Caligula. Starting with Drusilla, the eldest of the sisters, and the favourite of Caligula, Jack told me Drusilla is now the Countess, well I wouldn't have known. Second was cousin to the king. Maria, my personal favourite so far. The second sister to Caligula is Agrippina. Described here by Valerius, as very beautiful, but vain, she love no other but herself. Well that sounds like someone I know. No need to guess who.

I was busy reading when my phone buzz. I ignored it. Right where was I? Here is an entry by Cassius.

"_The young princesses are growing up rather quickly. All beautiful and developing their very own personalities. It seems that Maria is by far the most fairest of them all. I know Lucia is very proud of her. I feel for Lucia, after all she lost her twin, her soulmate, Didius, he was slain by a black knife, the knife which held the mark of Lucifer I have guesses of what Maria's true angelic form is. She possesses quite a tongue, the tongue of Sariel perhaps? My dear Gabrielle's friend." _

So Cassius is Charles Force then, interesting. My phone buzzed again, oh bloody hell who the hell is it now? I got out my phone, to my GPS beeping at me. I dropped the book I was reading…Shit….Mimi Force is at JFK.

(Mimi's POV)

Au Revoir New York, Bonjour Paris! Bring on Europe! At JFK waiting for my flight, Paris! It has been a long time since I have been there. Right I am starting with Paris, partly because I always love the city and love the fashion. Plus maybe I could find myself a lush French familiar… well make that several lush French familiars. After a few days sight seeing….cough I mean familiar sucking, shopping and general relaxing, I will hit work. Work as in finding Jack bloody Force's ass, and killing him and his stupid little half blood! I have no mercy for those who break the code. I am not weak like Charles, who couldn't prosecute his beloved Allegra.

I was planning to leave a little earlier but I had so much to sort out! Well top priority was obviously my physical appearance, from my hair to my nails, then the committee. Still in tatters. The look on their faces when I told them I was going for a little vacation. It wasn't like, I was going to leave them, and I am coming back, not like that brother of mine.

This is just what I need, a vacation, to clear my head. Why did I not think to do this before? Kingsley and I were supposed to be in Paris right now….as part of our job. Oh how I wish like my brother I followed my heart. Kingsley….I love you so. How foolish of me, why do I let responsibility cloud my heart?

Ever night do I shed tears for the one I love, and that is not Jack, the only emotion I feel for him is anger. Jack I will find you.

(Jack's POV)

I woke to the sound of my phone buzzing, bloody hell. Who on earth is calling….at what? 3 in the morning! I quickly untangled myself from Schuyler's hold, grabbed my phone and walked to the balcony.

"What?"

"Jack its Oliver."

Bloody Hazard-Perry. He better have a good reason for calling.

"What do you want Oliver? It is 3 in the morning over here."

"Sorry, but this is urgent. I am at JFK; Mimi is on her way to Paris."

"WHAT?"

I turned quickly to see if I woke Schuyler, thankfully she was still sound asleep.

"Look, I am on my way to Paris, I'll keep track of her whereabouts. And I'll let you know."

"Right thanks Oliver."

Once I hung up, I started thinking. We can stay here in Rome for a few more days, but we will have to move. How am I going to hide this from her? Or do we stay till we are ready to go and hope that Mimi doesn't find us? I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't realise she had woken up.

"Jack?"

I turned around and smiled at her, she was wearing my shirt; I couldn't help but stare at her, before pulling her in for a kiss. When we finally stopped kissing, she started talking.

"Jack…why are you up?"

"Why are you up?"

She frowned at me; I pulled her closer to me and held her.

"I woke because you weren't there next to me."

"Well I got a bit hot so thought I'll get some air."

"With your phone?"

"What I was checking if I have any messages."

She seemed to believe me that was a close one. I lead her back into the room and back into the warm bed, where I held her close. She fell asleep instantly, while on my mind was my wretched sister. I will not let her hurt Schuyler, I will make sure of it, even if it means I have to kill her.

(Taylor's POV)

Finally we are here, back in New York. It has been a long time since we have been here. The last time I believe was our last incarnation. Allegra, a young teenaged Allegra Van Alen seeks for our help. Well for Avery's help anyway. We were both near the end of expressions; I was Arthur Bloomberg while Avery was Jane. A memory that will not stick fondly to her mind. A past event she calls a mistake. One I call fate. This had to happen. The breaking of the sacred bond, the Almighty had foreseen it, I had foreseen it. I never truly understand why he asked me take him into the future, when he already knew, or shall I say foreseen what was coming. Until he answered it for me, during the time everything was so peaceful. When we all were still in Paradise.

"_Elias, I may see the future, but I only seem glimpses of the future, when I am with you…I have more of an understanding. It is true that I can see further in the future than you can, but you will always have a clearer picture." _

"_I don't understand my lord."_

"_In time you will Elias, you are young. But one of my most trust worthy angels. You may not be one of the archangels, but I love you very much. Now child, I see you have yearned for something the archangels and the other angels have. A twin."_

"_My Lord…I have never spoken of such thing."_

"_No you have not. Never been one to pine for goods. Always so selfless, yet many still do not understand you. I know what your heart seeks."_

"_My heart?"_

"_You want someone to keep you company, just like Michael & Gabrielle. It is funny that you have not foreseen this."_

"_My lord I tend not to look into my own future."_

"_A wise thing to do Elias." _

"_Now, child. I know who is just perfect for you. You have not met her yet, for she works on the other side. She is a younger then you, naturally for you were one of the first few angels I created. You shall meet her tonight." _

I very much remember when I met Sariel, when he created her for me. Well ok he technically created her for himself, but she was also created for me. She is my twin my love. I was one of the first angels he created after the archangels. Clearly time was an important essence, even back then. I wonder if Avery remembers, I am rather worried about her, it is strange that she has yet to have all her memories back, I know that she is not yet 21 but I have had almost all my memories returned to me. I wonder if she has experienced this in the past.

I was so nervous, I remember when I first set eyes on her, and she had deep grey eyes and pale blonde hair. Once my eyes set onto hers, I knew from then on that I would want no other. So I approached her, the woman who has captured my thoughts and soul.

"_Would you care to dance?" _

_She nodded and placed her ice cold hand into mine. It felt like hours that we twirled around the room, nothing was spoken, all we did was enjoy each others company, I have yet to learn her name. Though she has yet to ask of mine. I led her outside, the stars were shining. _

"_May I know your name?"_

"_I will tell you mine if you tell me yours." _

"_Elias, Angel of Time." _

_It sounds stupid, why did I tell her I was the angel of time. _

"_Elias….it was nice to meet you." _

_She started to walk away from me, what was, she doing? I have yet to learn her name._

"_Wait, I do not know your name." _

"_I never said when I would tell you. Just that I would. In time you will know." _

_Then she left me. But it wasn't long till I learnt her name, Sariel, it was a beautiful name. The Almighty bonded us himself. _

"_I hear by announce the bond of two souls, Elias, the Angel of Time & Sariel, the Angel of Guidance."_

"_I Elias will forever love you, through time and eternity. Sariel, I give myself to you."_

"_I Sariel will love you forever. I will be your guidance, your light forever. Elias, I give myself to you." _

I understand now. God never chose who we bonded with, that was out of our own choice, he just so happened to be the one to bond us together. Is that why bonds are breakable? Then if so why does Charles blame Sariel for the break of his bond? That is why Abbadon broke his bond with Azrael. I clearly remember Azrael choosing between two men. One being the Angel of Destruction and the other the Angel of Vengeance. Always drawn to violence. So Azrael is meant for another, for the Angel of Vengeance? Who may he be? How can I find him in this time? Is he still alive?

Thank god we are finally in New York, time to find Mimi Force and perhaps her true bond mate.

(Mimi's POV)

This is a bloody joke! I am here, finally here in Paris, after several days of canoodling with…lush French familiars. I decided today was the day for official duties. First things first, the Countess, but I am not allowed to meet with her? Why? What a joke. Do then know who I am? I demand to speak to her stupid conduit.

"The stupid conduit you are referring to is now dead."

Bloody hell he read my mind! How did I not see that he was a venator too? A European one! Of course he is a blue blood, how blind of me. He is so young, looks like he is like 12.

"Why he died of old age? Pathetic red blood."

"He was murdered, by a silver blood. He was very dear friend to the Countess, I am sure she would not take kindly to mockings of her dear friend."

"My condolences but I must speak with her."

"Well Miss Force, the countess has asked for no visitors."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, Miss Force, the Queen of New York. You may rule Manhattan, but that is just a small island compared to Europe. Now will you please kindly step of this premises."

I scowled at him and got back into my car, stupid git. This is not the end; I will see the Countess one way or another. After I am Mimi Force, so what if New York is only an _'island'_ compared to Europe. If I can rule New York I can rule Europe. One way or another I _WILL_ get an audience with the Countess. She will have to see me. I am a fighter; I definitely don't give up that easily.

* * *

_**Hi sorry this took so long. Ok this is not as good as the other four chapters I don't know why I had such difficulty writing it. Maybe because I left it so long to write the next chapter. I don't know why I have such little faith in this story. I have a good plot line in mind, but it is just milking it out. So nothing is told to quickly. If you understand what I mean. Which I guess may have to come a little sooner then I originally planned if I cannot get my writing up to scratch. I am so sorry, I have no intentions of cancelling this story. Please let me know your views. I will try to do more planning….basically the plot I came up with is very Mimi Force based. I will try to think up more for you Sky/Jack fans….I love them too. But there are so many good fanfics out there, it is hard to think of anything good. Or shall I say different. **_

_**Right sorry for the ramble. Promise I will try my best to keep this story going and have good plots **_

_**Livvie. **_


	6. New York

_**Hey here is chapter 6. Sorry that you had to wait a week. I am now behind with my other stories ha. Probably should just finish one….first…..anyway. I hope you like one is a lot better then the last. I think...well my opinion anyway...what is yours? :D  
**_

_**Thank you for reading. Please review…would really love the reviews. **_

_**Liv x**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 6)**

(Avery's POV)

'New York. Concrete jungle where dreams are made of. There's nothing you can't do now you're in New York'

As Taylor and I climbed into the cab, this song comes up. New York, Oh how I love this city. It has changed a lot since I was last here. Over 20 year's now. Immediately after my expression I barely had time to rest, I was immediately born again. Clearly Taylor and I were needed. Though I do not know whatever for. No one knows who I am anymore. No one care for my guidance, well with the exceptions of Sophie, Gabrielle and Abbadon. Oh Abbadon I have missed you so, my brother. You have done so well without me; you like the others no longer need me.

"My love that is not true."

I turned to face Taylor, I scowled at him. Why was he reading my mind?

'_Stay out of my head Taylor.'_ I sent.

'_Avery wish I could, but we are one. One and the same. We share everything.' _

'_Yes you share a life away from Paradise because of my wrong doing.'_

'_Avery…I too betrayed God. It was not your fault.' _

'_Yes it is. You lied too protect me, so therefore it is my fault.' _

'_No…so it is ok for you to lie for the ones you love, but it's not ok if I do so?' _

'_It is not the same.' _

"Isn't it? Avery…"

He was getting angry; I could hear it in his voice.

"Stop it Taylor…Please do not argue with me. You know it…."

But before I could finish, he forced his lips against mine. That meant he was 1. Really angry at me and 2. It was the only way to shut me up.

I feel so guilty, ever so guilty. He loved his life. He was one of the most trustworthy angels. Though many never understood him. For he kept to himself. He even does it now. Unless he is pursuing me. He never had many friends back at school. The red bloods didn't like him, they. I guess feared him. Though there is nothing to really be scared about, he couldn't hurt anyone, unless he had too. To protect me. As if I need protecting. I am the one who guides and protect others. Though I only seem to be guiding Taylor. Don't even know why he puts up with me, clearly no one needs me.

'_I need you. I love you. I need you in my life you guide my heart.'_

He sent while kissing my forehead.

'_What did I tell you about being in my head?' _

'_Like I said, we are one. Anyway we do not want our lovely driver to know what we are talking about do we.' _

'_Taylor seriously, why do you put up with me?' _

'_I thought you told me to stay out of your head?'_

I rolled my eyes at him. I moved away from him, well as far enough that the cab would let me without being on the other side of the door.

"Taylor seriously, I come across bossy, loud and opinionated."

He started laughing, ooh he really was barking up the wrong tree. I could swat him one in a minute. He tried to pull me closer to him, though I wasn't willing too. So he moved himself closer to me.

"You come across? You are bossy, loud and opinionated. But my love, you are also caring, kind and helpful. You have a knack for helping people. Whether they need it on not. In the end they always appreciate your help. That is why you are so popular, the red bloods love you."

'_Yeah sure the red bloods. I can control there minds and they'll fall to my knees.' _

'_You wouldn't do such a thing. Hence that is why they come to you for advice, you are their agony aunt.'_

'_That makes me sound so old.' _

'_You are old. Thousands and thousands of years old.' _

'_Shut up Taylor. You know what I mean. Wish our fellow blue bloods saw me in the same way.'_

'_They will my love. The days are darkling, I can feel it, and the evil still lingers in this world. It is growing around us. In time they will need you. After all you are the Angel of Guidance.' _

'_The days are darkling? Sounds like something out of Lord of the Rings. I can't believe you made me sit through all three boring movies.' _

'_I wrote Lord of the Rings. The red bloods did quite a fine job of it.' _

'_You wrote Lord of the Rings? Since when have my past husbands been called J.R.R. Tolkien?' _

'_You really don't pay attention do you? I wrote the books but my then conduit, published it under his name.' _

'_Never one to take credit. Was that the cycle that I was 40 before I met you?'_

'_I believe so, Miss Betsy Jane Lane.'_

'_Betsy! God what an awful name! I remember that life. No wonder I went for the name Jane. You were Arthur Bloomberg. that was when Allegra asked for me help.' _

'_I liked it.' _

"You would like anything related to me."

"That is because I love you."

He pulled me closer for a long kiss. I don't know how long we kissed for before we were interrupted by the stupid cab driver.

"Hey lovebirds, we are here."

Taylor and I pulled away, and he handed the driver a few green dollars before helping me out of the cab.

We are finally here. Outside 'The Force's townhouse'. My brother's home. A place he called home. After hammering on the door three times it was finally opened by a small red blood.

"Hello we are looking for the 'Force Family' my name is Avery Smith and this is Taylor Bennett, our families are old acquaintances of the 'Forces' may we come in?"

"Certainly."

The maid nodded, clearly dazed and partly because Taylor and I were using the glom on her. She showed us into the living room. Taylor and I sat before we attacked her with out questions. We would use the glom but we only use mind control. For neither of us have been a venator in a long time. Not since the 16th century. It was too risky to perform it now.

"Where are the Forces?"

"Miss Avery. Master Charles has been gone for months. He left with Master Jack, but a few months ago, Master Jack returned alone. Master Jack is currently away, he has been for just over a month now. Mrs Trinity is out handling the Force's business, while Miss Mimi left for Paris the other day."

"Mimi is in Paris?"

"Yes. She said she needed a vacation. She also mentioned something about her brother."

"She has gone to Paris seeking her twin?"

"I believe so Miss Avery. Now can I get you and Mr Taylor anything?"

"Tea will do just fine. Thank you."

When she left I looked at Taylor.

"We need to get to Paris."

"No not yet. Since we are here, we'll gather some information."

"Taylor we do not have time. My brother is in danger from his stupid erratic twin."

"My love. We have time. I of all people know that. First we search the house then to the New York Repository."

I know he is right. After all he is the Angel of Time. Who am I to defy his judgement? When the maid returned with the tea, Taylor used the glom on her. When she left to do the multiple tasks Taylor set for her. We started to search the house. I headed upstairs for the bedrooms. When I find myself in Jack's room. I picked up a photo of him and Mimi. He is so handsome, as always. He looks around 17. I am intrigued to see if there is anything on Schuyler Van Alen. After all she is my brother's new love. How is it possible for him to love another, other than his twin?

Taylor appeared wrapping his arms round my waist.

"It is possible my love. Schuyler may be his true mate."

I turned to face him. He kept his hands on my waist.

"Taylor. I don't understand. How is it…?"

"Well it is possible to love more then one person. You love more than one."

"Taylor that is not the same. I am in love with you. I love everyone one else like siblings."

"His highness never assigned us our bond mates."

"Taylor you are wrong. He did….he was the one who spoke the sacred words."

"Yes he may have said the words, he may have bonded us. But never did he choose a bond mate for us. We chose them ourselves. Remember when we met? I was drawn to you. Only ever wanted you."

"Is that why Michael and Gabrielle's bond broke? Are they not meant to be? They seemed so perfect too me."

"Their bond had to break. We need Schuyler. Gabrielle loves Michael but she too loves Stephen Chase."

"How did you find out his name? I barely found anything in here."

"I was in Charles' study. Charles Force is the current name for Michael. You didn't find anything because you stumbled across your brother's room. You miss him."

"Charles….Ah yes….I remember seeing him when we visited Allegra. She was just a teenage. Charles blames me for this."

"Avery it had to happen. You must understand that."

"I know. Now I wonder if Jack has anything that will be useful to us."

(Taylor's POV)

After searching the Force's house, we headed for the New York Repository. We found quite a bit of information. Avery found Jack's diary. It was apparent that he truly loved Schuyler; nearly every entry was about her. Little was spoken about his twin. Avery started to cry. As she read about the pain Schuyler caused Jack when she left him. I remember Abbadon being very literature, he had a huge love for books, and you could always see it in his writing. While Avery gauged over Jack's diary I managed to find out a bit about Mimi Force. She was not one to keep a diary. It seems that she is the Queen Bee of New York. Manhattan's very own 'It Girl'. She is very much the person I knew many years ago. Selfish and arrogant. Like how many view me.

Avery did not want to leave the house. I managed to convince her she has taken the diary with her.

"Taylor, look there is a photo of her and Jack. It seems like it is a fashion photo shoot. She is so beautiful. She looks just like Allegra."

"Not as beautiful as you, my love."

"Shut up Taylor. Look at her. I cannot believe the conclave accused her for killing Lawrence. You take one look at her and you know she is good. The purest of us all, perhaps."

"Maybe that is the reason Abbadon was drawn to Gabrielle."

"He did not love Gabrielle in that way, why does no one understand that? Just by reading his diary you can see how much Schuyler means to him. How much pain she caused him by leaving. I can't even imagine how he was feeling. The only way I could, would be to imagine if I lost you…"

"I will never leave you, do not think like that. Jack is happy now. She is back with him. Do not worry."

"What about Azrael. She is after all the Angel of Death. She is reckless."

"We will deal with her when the time comes. Now dear, will you stop reading for a moment and help me. I think I have found something. It may have been centuries since I was a venator but I know when something is useful to us."

I started to walk towards one side of the repository, Avery followed me. There on the table was a book. A rather large book, that was old so old it looked like it belonged to the Roman era. Whoever was reading this was reading about Maria.

"Hey look…whoever was reading this, was reading about you."

"Me…why were they reading about me? There is nothing interesting about me. Rome…that is my worst memory….. I made so many mistakes back then."

"Avery don't be so hard on yourself."

"You don't understand. I should never have left. Look what I did to my brother. I can never forgive myself for what I have done to him. What I have done to you."

Why does she always bring this up? It was not her fault, it never was. How can she not understand that it was my fault that I am now here, here with her? I did not choose to be here, I was banished here. Banished for my sins. Though even if I did nothing wrong, I would have followed her, or begged him to let her stay with me.

"Why are you bringing this up again? First the cab and now here?"

"I have been receiving my memories….the memories of Paradise….I am so sorry…..I should not have lied for Abbadon."

"My love it was a long time ago. Do not dwell on your past mistakes. We are here; together…it is all that matters."

"It is who I am Taylor. You cannot change me. I wish you would take me back to change my mistakes."

"So you want me to take you back so that I stayed in Paradise and you are taken from me. Is that what you want?"

"You are here because of me. And don't say you are not because you are. You lied for me. So therefore it is my fault. You loved your life so much."

"But I love my life now, the life I have built with you."

"If you won't take me back to that period, why will you not take me back to save Gemellus? He is my brother, you have to let me save him, and stay so that I can look after him, as a big sister should."

"You know, your safety comes first before anything. I would if I could. But I cannot. My love you cannot change the past, even if you want to so badly. If you stayed in Rome, he would have gotten to you. I would have lost you. He would have killed you, to get to me. So that the gate was under his control. To save you I would have given up the gate. You know I would do anything for you. But do not ask me to go back into time. That I cannot do for you. I can only change the future."

"Elias…I love you so."

"And I love you. My Sariel. My love."

I pulled her close to me and held her. It pains me that I cannot give her what she wishes. Many say I should be able to as I am the Angel of Time, but time is such an important factor, it is something you shouldn't take lightly. I know she wishes to save Gemellus, but I cannot. For an alternate life would mean none of us would live till this time, unless we fell to the devil's knees in defeat. And bowed to him as our king. Never will he rule this world. I would go back in time, just too save the race of the blue bloods. That would be my only exception.

I know she wishes for a child. Our child. A child we could call our own. A child born from our genes, born out of love. Just like Schuyler to Stephen and Allegra. She has always had the motherly nature about her. Always there for others. I yearn for a child too. Could it be possible for us to bear children? It has been proven by Allegra. If bonds are breakable surely, to bear a child is possible too.

_(Jack's Diary- A year without Schuyler)_

'_She left me. Left me. For him…for that red blood. He makes my blood boil. How did he take her from me? How did I not see it? I thought she loved me. Loved me like I love her. She is the reason for living. Mimi is not the one I want. I no longer love her in that way. My heart yearns for another, though; I now do not have a heart. It has been broken, by someone so pure, so beautiful. Have I not done enough to prove my love for her? The meetings may have been to few, but our love affair was complicated. It is true; I have never spoken those three words to her. But did they need to be said? I thought she understood, I thought she knew how much I loved her. I wouldn't have been meeting her in secret if I did not. It is not a silly game that I am play, it is true that I love and want to be with her'_

'_She has gone, fled New York in fear. She left with her familiar, her conduit, her love. She should have stayed, I would have protected her, even if she has caused me deep pain, I would have stood by her. Stand against the Conclave, in the past I have been one great attorney. Why did she take the cowardly way out? True her life was endangered but I could have protected her. I would have protected her. She is gone. I should not be thinking about her. Mimi is gone; she is off on her venator duties. I do not miss her. I miss the one I should not love. I should love Mimi. She is my twin. I do not need Schuyler….no I do….I need her so much. I love her.' _

'_I barely have had time to write. Father & I are in search for Leviathan. We have been behind him by one city. He does not stay in a city longer then 72 hours. What is he after? It does not make sense for him to be jumping from city to city. Well apart from the reason he is avoiding us. I need to get to the bottom of this for the sake of my fallen brothers and sisters. I do wonder where Schuyler is now. Is she safe? I know she is not dead, for if she was, I would feel it. My heart to would be dead, if she was taken from this world.' _

'_I found her, and oh she loves me. She truly loves me back. She never stopped loving me. A year without her, yet I still love her so. But she too loves her conduit, that red blood. Has he not taken enough from me? Even though she loves me, she still chose him over me. What is so good about this red blood? He only ever has one life. While I live on for eternity. She belongs with me, forever. I want to hold her, kiss her for the rest of my life here. Why can I not be the one she chooses first? Why can I not be the one she needs, the one she leans on? Why won't she return to me? After all she loves me. In a way lovers should. She does not love Hazard-Perry in that way. Well maybe not as much as her love for me. I cannot go on like this anymore. She clearly has chosen, and so should I. Mimi has returned, asking to be bonded. And I guess I shall after all it is my duty. The Conclave needs us. So let it be, I bid you a fond farewell Schuyler. But you will never leave my heart.' _

* * *

_**What did you think? Thought I would add a bit from Jack's diary! I always wanted to know what was on his mind over the past year Schuyler was away from him! Hope Melissa writes about it in her future books! Anyway this is my longest chapter so far. Well makes up for the rather short chapter before. **_

_**Please review…pretty please. I want to know your opinion.**_

_**Livvie x**_


	7. True Heirs Of Rome

_**Hey here is chapter 7. The long wait is over. Thank you for everyone's feedback. I am considering writing more diary entries. Let me know who you want to read diary entries by. **_

_**The next chapter will be about Kingsley Martin. Possible diary entries for him, not sure yet. I know I definitely will write diaries entry from him, but I cannot guarantee that it will appear in the next chapter. Well you will have to wait and see won't you?**_

_**Please read and review**_

_**Liv x**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 7)**

'_The True Heirs of Rome'-by Carlisle Bradford (Last checked out by Oliver Hazard-Perry.) _

During the reign of Caesar Tiberius. Caesar adopted a child, a child that he saw great potential in, he loved him as if he was his own son. His name was Caligula. Caesar had one child, a daughter. His precious daughter Lucia. Though Caesar loved his daughter he was ashamed of her behaviour. Lucia consummated her love with Didius before marriage resulting in a child.

Not long after Lucia announced her pregnancy, she was due to wed Didius before the scandal came out, but Didius was draft to war.

Lucia gave birth to a little girl, she named her Maria. Didius was not present for the birth but Lucia's then teenaged cousin was. Caligula. Though they were named officially as cousins, Lucia loved Caligula as a brother. Lucia depended a lot on Caligula during Didius' absence.

From the moment Maria was born Caesar loved her so. After all she was his first grandchild. But deep down Caesar knew she would never take the throne. So he decided to hand it over to his adopted nephew Caligula.

Didius returned 2 years later to wed his beloved Lucia and to meet his daughter for the very first time. But it was not to be, he yet again was drafted to war. He spent one night with his love and one day with his daughter, a daughter whom he instantly loved. Didius left Lucia with child again. This time with a male heir, but it was not to be for Valerius, for he was born like his sister, branded a bastard child.

Caligula never wished for Lucia to bear an heir to the throne, for he wished to rule. Little to everyone's knowledge he was the reason why Didius was never present for each child's birth. When Didius & Lucia finally wedded when Maria was 4 and Valerius was 1. They married in secret for Didius feared that there was a force that wished for him and Lucia not to marry. Caligula did it in all his power to prevent a birth of a true heir without being caught. Lucia & Didius finally did produce a true heir to the throne, a son. A son that Caligula knew would throw him of the chances of ever becoming Emperor. This son was named Tiberius Gemellus. And how the elderly Caesar loved Gemellus, Caligula was riddled with jealously, he need to eliminate his royal cousins one by one.

Caesar was growing weak, fragile with old age, disoriented. He had lost his wife when Maria was one. He was easily manipulated by Caligula. He manipulated Caesar to believe that he is the rightful heir to the throne for his daughter Lucia created two bastard children and the heir Gemellus was far too young to rule an Empire so big. Caesar agreed at his deathbed to hand him the throne till Gemellus was old enough to take over. Caligula agreed but he never had any intention to handing the throne over to his young cousin.

When Caesar died, Caligula was appointed Emperor. And from that point Caligula began his evil plans, starting with his dear cousin. He needed Lucia to come to him, come to him for help. Too long had he have to put up with Didius. Now that he was emperor he knew he could eliminate Didius. So not long after he was crowned Emperor, he eliminated Didius, revealing his true identity to him, but before Didius could cry for help Caligula slain him with his sword. The sword of the Morningstar.

As Caligula predicted, Lucia fell straight into his arms. Sobbing the death of her husband, her twin. Caligula knew now that Lucia was under his control the children would be easily manipulated. Especially the heir, the true heir of the throne for he was only an infant.

Maria, sweet Maria the apple of her parent's eyes. She who Caligula believed was Sariel, 'The Angel of Guidance.' Young Maria was of most value to Caligula for her bond mate was the gatekeeper of 'The Gate of Time.' Caligula needed Maria, so he eliminated her mother for Lucia was no longer any use to him. Since she already revealed the true forms of her three children too him. At their father's death the children were just 7, 4 and 2.

Exactly 7 years after he killed Didius, he took Lucia's life.

_(Caligula's first consumption) _

_Lucia was alone, it was dark she was making her way back to the palace, when she felt she was being followed, fear took over her. But she had to stay calm; she had to live for the sake of her three children. The three children who have yet to discover their true identity, they had yet to shed their human forms. Calmly she quickened her pace, she was near the opening of the woods but before she could reach them someone tapped her on the shoulder. A shiver went down her spine. She turned to see a dark figure, in a think hooded cloak. She was about to let out an almighty scream when the cloaked figure placed a hand over her mouth. _

"_Silence Lucia, it is only I." _

_The hooded figure took his hand from her mouth and lifted of the hood revealing himself._

"_Caligula?" _

"_Yes my dear, Lucia there is nothing to fear."_

_Lucia nodded and sought comfort in her cousin's arms. He held her close before tossing her through the trees. She landed a little hurt, blue blood seeping from her arm. A little dazed from what had happened. Caligula slowly approached her, grinning. You could see the wickedness in his smile, the evil in his eyes. Lucia became terrified. Not for herself no but for her children. It then dawned on her, the true identity of the king, the king she loved so much. Confidently she spoke._

"_I know who you are. Your true form, what do you want from me Lucifer?" _

"_You are smart. I had to reveal my true self to Didius before he realised who I really was."_

_Lucifer saw the pure hatred in his cousin's eyes._

"_Yes my dear, I was the one who slain dear Didius. I no longer need you Lucia. You are no use to me anymore. What I want are your children."_

"_My children? You leave them alone." _

"_Thank you for informing me of your children's true angelic forms. The one child that is of most value to me, is the one you love the most, the one you and Didius favoured. The one your stupid father loved. Yes I am talking about your daughter. You're first born. After all she is Sariel, Angel of Guidance. Is she not?" _

"_What use is Maria to you? She has nothing to give you."_

"_Ah, but yes she does. You see Sariel's bond mate is Elias. And Elias is the gatekeeper of The Gate of Time. You see your daughter is very precious to me. I need her to get to Elias, after all Elias was a weak man when it came to Sariel. Your son Gemellus seems he has already fallen under my wing." _

"_NO. You leave them alone. Gemellus is the true heir and he will slay you. Valerius will help him."_

"_Oh Valerius….how I very much want to rid the world of him. After all he was the one who betrayed me. He was the one that lead me to live on this earth and not rule paradise." _

"_As did your sister Agrippina."_

_Lucia did not mean to put Agrippina's life on the line but her main focus was the safety of her children. _

"_Yes, she did. But she followed Abbadon. I do not truly blame her. Abbadon was always the reckless one; he was the one that lead his beloved sister Sariel to her doom on earth. Valerius right now, plays an important part, I cannot get rid of him just yet. After all Maria cannot lose her mother and brother at the same time." _

"_What are you going to slain me with your sword?" _

"_Better yet dear Lucia. You are my guinea pig. I shall drain you." _

_Caligula leaped at his cousin before she could let out a cry. As he consumed her, Lucia whisper a few words in the sacred language, she prayed that her children will come to no harm and for Maria to leave before any harm came to her and her twin. _

So Lucia became Lucifer's first blue blood consumption. Immediately did he feel the effects of the blood in his body. He felt stronger. But there was one down side. He had Lucia muttering at him. Cursing him till eternity.

When Maria learnt of her mother's death she immediately took control of her brothers' wellbeing. She was only 14. Barely a teenage and already had she have to grow up. Valerius and Gemellus were only 11 and 9, and could not truly understand the deaths of their parents.

As Maria grew it was clear she was beautiful. The other royal princesses envied her beauty. Especially Maria's Cousin Agrippina. Agrippina wanted to be the most beautiful princess of the Roman Empire.

Maria had learnt to become independent after all she had to raise her younger brothers. Caligula took 'pity' on his cousins. Maria was very grateful for his gratitude, she was close to him. But not as close as Caligula had hoped, instead she would share her problems with her brother Valerius instead. After all back in the days of Paradise Sariel & Abbadon where very close. Maria's independence annoyed Caligula a little. She was opinionated and gave advice in his council whether or not she was asked too.

When Maria turned 21 Caligula took matters in his own hands to find her bond mate. His patience was growing thin; he needed to have the gates under his control. He already had The Gate of Vengeance under his control; after all, the gatekeeper was the young Gemellus.

Hunting down Elias was not as easy as Caligula had though. After all Elias always liked to keep to himself, never did he really associate with the others, unless he was put in an uncomfortable social situation. It was until Caligula was in London did he find Elias. Who in this life was known as Marcus. He learnt of Marcus' whereabouts from consuming Marcus' 'parents'. Slowly and painfully did Caligula have to befriend him, gaining his trust, in order to bring him to Rome.

When Marcus finally came to Rome and met Maria. Caligula believed he had Marcus under his wing. But it was not to be. Marcus was one step in front of him. Marcus had his suspicious about Caligula; he took the first opportunity to take Maria away for her own safety and for the safety of the gate. The gate that Marcus handed to Cassius, little to Caligula's knowledge.

Once Marcus & Maria fled Rome, Caligula sent his loyal followers after them. To seek them and to bring back Maria alive as the bait, for a year did the two run till all was ended. The war of Rome ended. Caligula was imprisoned behind the gate he had wanted. Though victory may have been sweet, things where never the same again in Rome. Maria returned a year too late to safe her youngest brother. But she never gave up hope; her hope had given him a second chance in life. It gave him redemption. Though till this day forth. Even redemption did not help him. After all he is now branded as a silver blood forever will others look down at him, look down at his betrayal.

(Oliver's POV)

I am at the French repository. Taking a break from keeping tabs on Miss Force. It seems she is staying in Paris for a while. She has been trying to gain access to the Countess, but obviously failing miserably.

I found this book by Carlisle Bradford, he wrote many books. I recognise his name from the books back home. He writes very detail accounts of the past, as If he was there. Which clearly he wasn't unless he was there in his past life and using those memories to write his books. Though it makes no sense for him to be around when Lucia was murdered. It says here his beloved wife was called Annabelle White. This book was dedicated to her.

"_Dearest Belle, _

_Do not dwell on your past mistakes, this had to happen. Do not blame yourself for what happened in Rome. Your safety is everything to me. You had to leave. Please understand this. I wrote this book not to make you dwell on the bad but to help you move forward and for our future selves to learn about our past._

_Yours truly,_

_Carlisle." _

I would like to meet the present incarnation of Carlisle Bradford. I wonder who he is. I wonder if he is still alive. Who was he after Carlisle Bradford? It seems there are no more records of him within the New York Coven. Maybe I will find something here.

Avery & Taylor returned to the Force's townhouse, hoping to find something else that may help them. Avery was in Mimi's room when she stumbled across a key, a key to a hotel suite, to the Mandarin Oriental and a simple note.

"_Princess. I will see you in my hotel suite at the Mandarin Oriental at midnight. Sharp. Do not be late. Do not be early. K.M."_

K.M. Avery had come across the same initials somewhere in the repository. She wondered to herself why Mimi was seeing this 'K.M.' when she was supposedly devoted to Jack. After all she had gone to Europe seeking him. Avery took it up as her mission to find out who this K.M. was.

* * *

_**Sorry that this isn't a very long chapter. It is only a little summary from the book, about the happenings of Rome. Do you recognise the authors name Bradford? Bradford sound familiar? Yes? William Bradford was the past live of Dylan Ward in Plymouth. But the author's name is Carlisle you say. Yes Carlisle and William are brothers. Who is Carlisle you say? Let's just say he knows a lot about this period. For he has travelled back into the past to enable him to write the history books that now litter the repositories across the world. And Annabelle White….known as Belle was William White's sister. **_

_**Please review my lovely readers :)**_

_**Livvie x  
**_


	8. Kingsley Martin

_**I am sacrificing from watching X factor to write this! Lol Sorry I would have wrote this on Saturday and posted it Sunday but I got called in last minute to work. (Saturday that is.) So here I am now frantically trying to write it…I wrote some on Sunday. Then had uni Monday and Tuesday, I was going to write some yesterday…but I didn't get home till like 9pm! So I am writing now. Late on a wednesday night am i finally finished! I bearly got any sleep last night...had to get up early to sort out some stuff. But here it is!  
**_

_**Ooh do you guys have twitter? Because Melissa has and she is posting tweets…..well sneak peak tweets on misguided angel! :D:D:D I don't really know how it works but it is so cool! OCTOBER SOON!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 8)**

Avery Smith was in luscious pad. One fine penthouse located on the Upper West side. She had left Taylor in the repository. He was reluctant to let her go by herself. But Avery told him she was a big girl and she could look after herself. Which was true, in the many years before they would finally meet she had managed to look after herself, pretty darn well.

"Avery…I can go with you….."

"Taylor…I will be fine. Chill. We don't have the time anyway…you know that. It is best that I did this and you carry on rummaging in the repository."

She planted a quick kiss on his lips before hailing for a cab. When a cab pulled up she opened the door and was about to step in when Taylor twirled her round and pulled her closer to him, he kissed her with such passion and love she swore she could have stayed there forever. But sadly their snogfest was rudely interrupted by the impatient taxi driver.

"Are you going to get in lady?"

She pulled away from the addictive kiss and untangled herself from Taylor's strong grasp and climbed into the cab and shutting the door. Through the open window he leaned in and gave her a quick peck before whispering to her that he loved her. Taylor stepped back and let the cab take his love to another part of the city.

Avery smiled to herself as she remembered the event and Taylor's kiss that still felt fresh on her lips. She had managed to 'convince' K.M's maid to let her in. She wondered through the very well designed penthouse. A little too modern for her liking but it was nice and homey. Avery could still faintly smell men's deodorant. She admired the abstract art that hung around the rooms in this home. She stopped in a room that looked like the main bedroom. The bed looked like it hadn't been slept in for months. But yet she could still sense that there was a presence in this room little over a month old. She perched on the side of the perfectly laid bed and she rested a hand on one of the pillows when she felt something hard. Lifting the pillow she found a small book, it looked like a diary.

_(Araquiel, the Angel of Vengeance) _

Kingsley Martin. The New York Coven's best venator. The silver blood. The loyal silver blood. Many still do not trust him. Who could blame them? The man's blood was silver, reformed or not. But it has been way over a millennium; surely old grudges should have died.

Rome. That is when it all went wrong for him, for the Angel of Vengeance. The former gatekeeper of The Gate of Vengeance. Caligula knew he was the gatekeeper. He was doomed the day his sister left. _(Now Renny that wasn't a very nice thing to say now was it?) _

_

* * *

_

Taylor was puzzled. Why was there a note to 'Renny' half way through a report by a conduit? Unless the note was by Kingsley Martin himself. Taylor scratched his head and carried on reading.

* * *

In Rome Araquiel was known as Gemellus the true heir to the Roman Empire. He was the youngest child to Didius & Lucia. His two elder siblings Maria & Valerius were born bastard children. So therefore they could never take the throne. Gemellus' childhood was a little rocky. Starting with the deaths of his parents while he was still young, he was viewed weak by many. Only a few truly understood him. Caligula was one of them; at least Gemellus thought he was. Caligula had clearly manipulated him from a very young age. The only other one was his dear sister Maria. But then she abandoned him, well that was what Caligula drummed into his young mind. Gemellus was very often dismissed, many favoured his oh so handsome elder brother Valerius, for many years had Gemellus been in Valerius shadow. Maria had tried her best to make him feel equal, feel accepted, but there was only so much she could do. Like his sister Gemellus had a love for writing. He wrote mainly in his diary, the topic was very much often about the one he loved but could not have.

_(Gemellus' diary entries)_

"_Today was the first time, I ever saw her in a different way. She was beautiful. Ever since I learnt of my true nature I have been seeing things differently. Especially her. Agrippina. My memories are slowly returning. I had once chased her, chased her for her heart. But like now, she rejected me. Rejected me for him…for all so perfect Valerius, handsome Valerius, Valerius the victorious. Valerius who walked in the same foot steps as our dear father. A soldier pined for by Agrippina and her sisters. Agrippina wants nothing to do with me. She calls me weak. Like many others do. I know Valerius does not view me highly. For whatever for I do not know why. I have never done anything to him. Never. The only thing I am entitled to is the throne. The next in line so to speak. But I king? Gemellus king? I cannot see it. I am Gemellus the weak. That is what they all call me. Well with the exception of Caligula and sweet Maria. Oh dear Maria. She has sacrificed so much for us brothers, too much. She has sacrificed the search for her true love to keep us company. Sweet Maria will never leave us. We need her too much." _

"_She was beautiful, looking so stunning in that dress. Her coming out dress so to speak, she was Azrael I knew that already….I knew that from my memories. She clung to the arm of my brother…Abbadon…her twin. Jealously grew in my stomach, it made me feel ill to watch him…watch him with her. Why is it I am always in Abbadon's shadow? For once can I not be the ones that shine? Why can I not be the one everyone cheers for? What is so great about him? Is it is his handsome looks? Is because he is so articulate? Is it because he is a fighter, stronger? What has he got that I do not?" _

"_I was woken by loud chatter. Caligula burst into my room. Worry riddled his face. That was when he broke the news of my dear sister's disappearance. Maria cannot be gone. She should be in her room with Marcus her bond mate, her husband. They only wedded this morning. I did not believe him, until I found her room empty…her belongings gone. She only left behind a mere letter, a letter addressed to Valerius & I. Who the hell does that Marcus think he is? Did he wed my sister to steal her away from her beloved family?"_

"_Maria…sweet…Maria….she is gone….she fled…she left me. Left me, when I need her so. She was like a mother to me. Why did she leave me? I need her so much, I do not understand everything. She promised to help me through, help me through my sunset years. Did she forget? Does she not love me anymore? Does she not care for me? Caligula says she left because she has a family now, a family in Marcus. So is it true that she no longer loves me. She no longer loves Valerius? It would explain why she left….she wanted to start a new family with Marcus, she no longer cares for her brothers. Maybe Caligula is right. Maria no longer loves me. If she did she would have explained to me why she was leaving. Maria I am so lost without you. Why did you leave me at a time like this? Why? What have I done to deserve to be deserted? Is it because like the others you love Valerius more? Is it because you found me too much of a pain to deal with? Maria…I need you, I am so lost, so confused."_

(Taylor's POV)

So Kingsley Martin is the Angel of Vengeance. He is Gemellus, Maria's dear brother. How is Avery going to veer when she learns that the K.M. she is seeking is her brother? The one brother she blames herself for his corruption.

What was he doing with Madeline Force? He knew Madeline is devoted to Jack. To Abbadon, yet they harboured a secret affair, much like Jack & Schuyler. However this time they weren't so discrete yet still, even Jack did not know about it. Of course, he is Araquiel after all; he too did pine for Azrael's attention.

As Taylor continued reading he started to recognise some of Kingsley's past names.

* * *

Known past names

Lord Alexander Beaton

James (Jamie) Carter

Joseph Hepburn

Frankie Hale

Wyatt Martin

Lysander Martin

(Taylor's POV)

Hepburn? Was that how Audrey Hepburn got her name? She was canoodling with a J Hepburn as a teen, only for him to reject her. Probably because she was a red blood. Yes it must have been him. He was a famous British socialite. The socialite that 'died' as a teen. How Audrey loved him, hence taking his name.

Avery & I have come across him back in that life time. I wonder how Avery is doing. I hope she is safe. Maybe I should go to her…she would kill me though. She likes to be a little too independent. I guess she has always been like that. Maybe I worry about her too much. Well I guess I do….maybe I am blinded by my love for her.

(Avery's POV)

Tears where streaming from my face, as I read the diary. I didn't realise how much I was shaking up until my phone buzzed making me jump and causing me to drop the diary. I looked at my phone, it was Taylor. I quickly composed myself and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Avery I thought I would just check up on you."

"Ooh…I am fine. Everything is all good."

"Avery…you don't sound ok."

"Taylor…I'm fine."

"Your lying…I'll be right over."

"Taylor….."

But he had already hung up on me. I got up to pick the diary back up before sitting back on the bed. I took a deep breathe before finding the page I was on and continued reading. Kingsley Martin…he was my brother. My little brother…the very brother that I sent to his death…to him doom. It was my fault…I shouldn't have left him. Oh Kingsley. I am so sorry. Tears started to stream down my face, suddenly I felt an arm wrap round me, and I turned to see deep brown eyes. It was Taylor; he kissed me gently on the forehead before pulling me closer to him.

"Avery, my love, do not cry."

"Kingsley…my brother….It's my fault."

"Avery…it…."

"Don't say it wasn't! Because it was! I left him when he needed me. Look at him now…no one trusts him. He left me remember…after many years of trying to stand by him he left me."

"Maybe he found a way…maybe you have guided him enough."

"Avery…don't be so hard on yourself."

"Taylor I think something has happened to him, he hasn't been in for over a month…but then his maid said something about him going to Paris."

"Then we will go to Paris."

I nodded and snuggled myself into his arms. Now I have two brothers to find and possibly save.

_(Kingsley Martin's Diary)_

"_Today I saw her, saw her again the beautiful Azrael or as she is known as today Mimi Force. Immediately she was drawn to me as always, but like always she chose Abbadon a.k.a Jack Force. In this life her twin brother. He gets everything the looks, the charms, the girl. What has he got that I do not have? Is it my blood? Is it because it is silver instead of blue? Is it because everyone views me as a traitor? What happened to redemption? I am reformed, but still I am a silver blood. Maria was the only one who understood me, but I don't know who she is now or where she is. My sister. Sweet Maria. After the incident in Rome I fled, until Maria found me, she gave me her guidance, her love but then I left her, left her without any explanation. I am not the man I once was. Not the weak man many viewed me as. Maybe over the years being an enmortal watching the world change, watching the evil that lingers in both vampire and humans. I guess I have become cold, cold even to my fellow blue bloods or shall I say vampires, never opening my heart to anyone. Only seeking redemption, though no one truly trusts me, who would after all I am a silver blood. Ok well with the exception of Maria & her mate Marcus and I guess Gabrielle and Michael. _

_Anyway I need to get back to my task…blue bloods are dying…or shall I say murdered consumed by a silver blood and that is not I. I am reformed after all. Aggie Carondolet is one of the latest victims. She attended Duchesne. I have been instructed to investigate three girls. Three in the name of Schuyler Van Alen, the half blood, though I very doubt it was her. After all her mother is Gabrielle. The second is Bliss Llewellyn very high on my suspect list and the last one is none other than the queen bee of Manhattan, the girl that I pined for that should not be for me to love, Mimi Force. She seems to like me, not like Rome. Well after all I am very much a changed man, I am no longer weak Gemellus I am Kingsley Martin, and I guess you could call me a playboy."_

"_The New York Coven is in terrible trouble. Trouble in the financial way and trouble in survival. It seems the silver blood threat is bigger than anyone had anticipated. Lawrence knew, he always did. My dear friend. He knew the truth; it was Michael who was in denial now half of the conclave has been slain including our recent elected Regis. Dear Lawrence, slain by Leviathan. It is only now that Charles seems to be taking some action. The conclave needs a leader."_

"_She has agreed to accompany me, to be a venator. After what I have done to her, she seems to trust me. I guess she has been devastated from Jack's sort of betrayal. He who pined for another, for Gabrielle's daughter, Schuyler, like I. who pines for Mimi. For her to love me like I love her, like I have always loved her. Oh Azrael will you ever come back to me? Will you ever be mine?" _

"_She has come back to me, back into my arms after so many years. Too many years. This is what she wants, to be loved to be held, to be…well. We have been kinda screwing each other for weeks. She wants me, she desires me. I have waited so long. Maybe it is thanks to Schuyler that Azrael is back with me. I think she may stay with me. Maybe she loves me like I love her. Here's to hoping. I shall ask her to come to Paris with me, as an official venator duty, both business and pleasure. I am Kingsley Martin I am sure I can mix a bit of business with pleasure."_

"_Why does Jack Bloody Force always win? He doesn't even bloody love her like I do! He is in love with the stupid half blood! She chose him over me again. She is still going to bond with that stupid twin of hers. So weeks of canoodling, months together on venator duties mean nothing to her? Nothing? No I will not give up. I know where the wedding is held. Held in the one church that I a silver blood can enter. Just maybe if she sees me, she will take me seriously maybe she will understand that I don't want a fling, I want something more. Yes I am too proud of a man to admit it to her, to admit that I love her. But I am Kingsley Martin; she likes me for who I am. For my wit, for my cockiness. I make that Chuck Bass guy from that TV programme she loves watching look bad. I can only try. Maybe, just maybe she will come with me if she sees me. Here is to hoping. She is the only one I want, she is who I would open my heart too, if she just comes back to me. If she would leave Jack for me. She is my only exception." _

* * *

_**So what did you think guys? Maybe you think I should have written a little bit more? Do tell me? Maybe I should…but I can always fit more in the chapters to come!**_

_**Next Chapter will be about Jack & Schuyler! Finally you say? Well you see I have uni and work load is crazy :( promise I will try my best to get it up, but I will need to work on my other stories too. But if I get lots of reviews I like to please my readers and will try to post another chapter! So review! They gets me motivated! **_

_**Livvie x x**_


	9. Faithfully

_**Hey guys, here is my Jack and Schuyler chapter! Everyone's favourite couple! My personal favourite, but I love Kingsley too! I feel so sorry for him! Anyway! The title is taken from my current favourite song, the lyrics are so touching, so meaningful, one day when I get married I want that played as the first dance or as I walk down the aisle. Faithfully – By Journey. Listen to it you will know what I mean! This song really reminds me of Jack & Schuyler's relationship :) **_

_**Answer to HappyGirl…I don't think I will be putting Bliss in this story, but never say never. And a diary entry by Schuyler I may consider. But it won't be happening anytime soon. **_

_**Anyway! Long wait is over. I shall stop rambling and let you read about Jack & Sky!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Livvie x**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 9)**

(Sky's POV)

For the past few weeks Jack has been acting really weird. Well actually since I caught him out on the balcony with his Blackberry….which I nicknamed it Blackjack. Anyway…at first I just brushed it off as frustration with the quest but now I think it is something more. Jack is hiding something from me. I know it is something serious, something that affects me too. He must be doing this to 'protect' me. Yes I am a feeble half blood and yes I may need protection but he does not have to lie to me. After all we have been through. I am going to confront him when he gets home.

I whipped out my phone, I have been trying to contact Oliver for weeks, he never picks up and he hardly calls. I decided to try ringing him. After about 5 rings I was about to give up and hang up when I heard his voice.

"Hello?"

"Ollie! Finally! Have you been really busy and forgotten all about your best friend?"

"Sky!"

"I miss you Ollie."

"I miss you too Sky. How have you been?"

"I have been great. Though….I am getting the impression that Jack is hiding something from me."

There was a slight pause. It wasn't long but long enough to make me wonder.

"Oh…I am sure it is nothing Sky. Don't worry."

"I am also getting the impression you are also hiding something from me. What is it Oliver? What are you and Jack keeping from me? I do recall you guys talking a lot more now, and don't say you friendship has blossomed because I know all too well, you both just tolerate each other."

He paused and signed heavily.

"Sky…we never meant to upset you…it really is nothing for you to worry about."

"Really if it is nothing to worry about, surely you would have told me. Spill Oliver."

"Jack is going to kill me."

"No Jack doesn't have to know. I will deal with him."

"Sky…honestly…."

"Oliver stop it….it must be important… and it obviously concerns me, since neither of you two are willing to tell me. Just say. I am a big girl you know I can look after myself."

"Ok…fine….Mimi is in Paris…she is coming after you and Jack…there I said it."

"What? Mimi is what? Is that what Jack is keeping from me? That his sister is tracking us down? That's why he wants to leave Rome."

"Sky, don't be mad. We didn't want you to worry."

"Oliver both of you lied to me. Right don't tell Jack that I know…I need to talk to him myself. When he returns."

"Where is he?"

"He said he is doing research, but now coming to think about it I don't think he is now."

"Ooh…ok don't be too hard on him ok Sky. He is only trying to protect you."

"Bye Ollie."

And with that I hung up on my best friend. I was a little angry and hurt, that Jack had gotten to Ollie. I was angry at Ollie but I was angrier at Jack. Why was he keeping things from me? Was there anything else that he was keeping from me?

(Jack's POV)

I have been so worn out in the past couple of weeks. I have told Schuyler that I have been 'researching' when really I have been doing odd jobs so that we have some money. And putting in my trust find under the name Benjamin Sky, how original. I have managed to save quite a bit. But it is really taken a toll on my health, blue blood or not. I still get tired. Though Schuyler has yet to suspect anything, though we probably should leave the city, maybe head back to New York. Though I don't want her to get suspicious, some how I need to suggest it subtly. Just finished my latest shift and will be home for an early dinner perhaps. It is only 5. I can't wait to see her, I have a day off tomorrow, and maybe we could stay in bed all day. I just want to hold her in my arms. I haven't been able to lately, since I have to work….and I have been doing so while she slept and returning before she woke up. She doesn't suspect a thing. Well it doesn't help that I used the spell on her. But I am doing this for her safety…for our survival.

As I turned the key to our apartment, or shall I say the apartment the Countess kindly provided for us. I heard her voice, she was singing softly. She had a beautiful voice. I followed the voice and found her out on the balcony; you could hear the music blaring out of her headphones. I wrapped my arms round her waist causing her to jump a little. She tore herself from my grasps and removed her headphones.

"Hey Beautiful."

She turns to face me, and scowled. That was not what I was expecting.

"Schuyler….are you ok?"

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

What was she on about? Of course there isn't.

"That I love you? And you are my reason for existing."

I walked towards her, and pulled her closer to me. But she tore herself away. Why was she doing that? What have I done to upset her?

"Schuyler."

"Don't Schuyler me!"

She was angry at me; I couldn't help but find it a little amusing. I smirked a little, only to remove it from my face, after receiving a rather painful slap.

"Jack, how long was you going to keep this from me?"

Now it was my turn to be angry, what the hell was she talking about? I could feel the anger building inside of me, something I never wanted her to see.

"Keep what!"

"How can you still say that? The fact that your sister is here in Europe. Coming after us, after you for breaking your bond!"

How did she know? I have been making sure she never found out. Oh wait I did tell someone, someone I thought I could trust. But of course, he would be more loyal to Schuyler than he would ever be with me. Bloody Hazard-Perry.

"Don't you take this out on Oliver!"

"Schuyler, you know I would do anything to protect you. I didn't want to add an extra burden on you. This is my problem."

"No Jack it isn't! This is my problem too, as long as you are with me. It also becomes mine. I can't believe you didn't tell me! Is this why you are so desperate to leave Rome? What else are you keeping from me Jack?"

"Nothing? There is nothing."

"Don't lie to me! Where have you been?"

What the hell! Is she accusing me that I have been cheating on her? Because I would never do that.

"What are you accusing me of cheating on you? After what we have been through, you know I would never do that too you. You need to trust me!"

"Trust you? How can I trust you, now that you have been keeping things from me? Yes we have been through a lot, and yet you feel you can still keep things from me. Why? Do you think I can't take it? I think I can Jack! I'm made of tough material! I left you for a year didn't I? Though it pained me I still left!"

"Schuyler I am doing what is best for us. I don't want you to worry. You are...not…"

"What I am not a full blood, so I am weaker? You scared I'll collapse from the overwhelming problems? How many times do I need to tell you that I am stronger than that!"

She was really irritating me now, how ever much I loved her, she really didn't understand why I was keeping this from her. If she wants to know then fine!

"Fine! I will tell you! We are having money issues! I can't touch my Force's trust fund because if I did, Mimi will track us down in an insistence! So I have been working trying to save some money so we can survive! There you know!"

"What? Why didn't you tell me! You know this affects us both! I can't believe you Jack!"

She started to walk away from me grabbing her cardigan and bag before heading for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Away from you. Don't even think to follow me!"

And with that she left, slamming the door. Her words hit me so hard, that I let her go. Ok so maybe I was wrong to not tell her, but I was only protecting her. Her safety is so important to me, her life is more important than mine. For if she died, I would have died too, I am really your typical Romeo.

(Sky's POV)

I can't believe Jack! He was keeping so much from me! This is why our relationship has always been complicated. You can never tell with Jack Force. Gosh I remember how we started, just that one kiss, my first kiss that was the moment I fell for him, and then out of the blue he was ignoring me, then the masquerade ball, it was him and finally the whole shenanigans with our secret affair. He had to act that he didn't care for me. I left him….left him because he was not for me to love, I was endangering him. But now here we are together, I know I can't be apart from him, I just can't. But god does he infuriate me. Why does he treat me as if I am a fragile piece of glass? I am not as breakable as he thinks I am. Yes maybe I am the first of our kind…both human and vampire. And we do not know what the future holds for me, if there is a future for me after this life. I wonder if there is someone who knows. I realised after walking I found myself by the Coliseum, and next thing I knew…I was in the fortress of the glom. Fear took over me.

"Who's there?"

"Schuyler."

No it couldn't be. Could it? I haven't seen her, not since New York.

"Mom?"

"Yes my love."

"It's not really you is it….not the real you anyway."

"No, my dear, now Schuyler, to answer your question, there is someone who knows of your future, his name is Elias and he is the Angel of Time."

"Time? Wait….wasn't that the gate….back in New York."

"Yes that was his gate, he was the original gatekeeper, but he handed it over to Charles back in Rome. He should know of your future. But knowing the future is something you need to consider deeply. Sometimes you will find out something you don't want to know. Elias is very serious about Time travelling. He hasn't ever taken his bond mate in the future or past."

"Oh…is he still a gatekeeper?"

"No…not that I know off, but I guess he would be good help, after all he should be able to find out who the remaining gatekeepers are. After all he wrote many of the books that now litter the repositories across the world."

"Where do I find him?"

"Find him, no my dear. He will come too you. When time is right. He has is own agendas to deal with, after all you have your own mission."

"Oh…Mom we have a bit of a problem with that…the gatekeeper of the gate of Promise is rather hard to find."

"Time is an essence my love, something Elias would have said. Something he taught me. When you are meant to find the gatekeeper you will find them."

"Ok…Mom I miss you."

"I miss you too my love. Darling I must go, but one more thing. Don't be so hard on Jack. He loves you, you know that. Yes it was a little of a foolish thing to do, to keep something so big from you. But he is right, you are a right worryguts. And you are made of tougher material, but he just wants you safe. If any harm came too you he will never forgive himself, you know that."

I nodded, a couple of tears streamed down my face, I blinked to hold back the tears, and I felt her kiss my forehead. Then I felt nothing. I could no longer feel her presence. I opened my eyes to find myself sitting on one of many rows of seats at The Coliseum.

"Miss, are you ok?"

I look up to see a rather attractive Italian looking down at me.

"Ooh I am fine thank you."

"Oh…good, are you lost? It is getting a little late and you shouldn't be alone."

"Oh…what time is it?"

"9:30 miss."

"What really? I have been out for so long. Oh thank you, I better get back then."

I got up and smiled at the stranger, before heading out of the Coliseum. Finally making my way back to our apartment, I don't even know if I am ready to see him just yet. But it is already 10; I know Jack will be worried. Taking a deep breathe I opened the front only to see the entire apartment filled with candles, the light of the moonlight shining through the open balcony doors. Jack was perched on the sofa with his guitar in his hand.

(Jack's POV)

Once Schuyler left, I knew immediately I had to make it up to her. Extravagant ideas where running through my mind, but I know her, she wouldn't want anything fancy. She likes things simple; it is the small things that can make any moment special, she isn't like Mimi, who strives for elegance and expensive items. With Schuyler it is what's inside that count. I ran down to the local shops, of course with my vampire speed and got candles and white roses. White roses to signal my undying love for her, they were the very first flowers I ever brought her. I had everything set up by 8; I even freshened up and changed into a fresh shirt and shorts. I have never been known for my patience, waiting was something I never liked doing. But somehow with Schuyler, my patience has seemed to increase. Well I guess I have been waiting patiently waiting for her, for a year I waited. But then again, I also believed that she didn't love me. Yet I still hoped that she would return to me, and now that she has. I am not so willingly going to let her go. No not this time, not after knowing that she loves me, that she never has stopped loving me.

When I finally heard her footsteps, which is so familiar to me now. I got into place holding my guitar with one hand and a remote with the other, once she entered and shut the door I pointed the remote at the speakers and pressed play.

"Jack…"

She stood there, surprised with the sudden romantic gesture. The song start to play, it is one of my personal favourites, the words are so meaningful. I feel that this song is our song. Faithfully, by Journey. I slowly started to play the guitar along with the song, when it finally arrived to the verse that I wanted her to hear me sing.

"And being apart ain't easy on this love affair. Two strangers learn to fall in love again. I get the joy of rediscovering you. Oh girl you stand by me, I'm forever yours, faithfully."

As I sang my favourite verse, I slowly approached her, still playing the guitar. I stopped right in front of her placing the guitar on the floor and handed her the white roses, which were in reaching distance. Tears were streaming from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Schuyler, forgive me. I was wrong to keep this from you. Your safety is everything to me; I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

I held her beautiful face in my hands, whipping the tears from her cheek, before moving closer to her left ear and whispered.

"I love you."

For the first time, have I told her that I loved her, for it is true I do love her. I have always loved her, I feel in love with her the day we meet. So love at first sight does exist. Stroking her face lightly, I pulled it closer to mine and I planted a soft kiss on her lips, only to feel her kissing me back with love and passion. She finally pulled away, only so that she could take a few breathes. She snuggled herself into my arms, I just held her close.

"I'm sorry I slapped you."

Finding her words amusing, I laughed. She looked up at me raising an eyebrow, it looked like she was about to speak but I didn't give her, a chance to answer, I panted another kiss on her lips before sweeping her off her feet and headed towards the bedroom.

(Sky's POV)

I was staring at him, a little taken back by the sudden romantic gesture. I always knew that Jack was a romantic guy, but he always expressed it through words. So walking into an apartment filled with lit candles, really made me love Jack more.

"Jack…"

He never answered me instead he pointed his remote at the IPod docks and it began to play. He then started to play his guitar with the song. I didn't recognise it. But as I started to listen to the words, I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. Then Jack started to sing softly, it was the first time I have ever heard him sing.

"And being apart ain't easy on this love affair. Two strangers learn to fall in love again. I get the joy of rediscovering you. Oh girl you stand by me, I'm forever yours, faithfully."

As he sang tears fell rapidly down my face, I didn't realise he was approaching me until I had white roses shoved in front of me. Taking them willingly, I was crying so much I couldn't speak.

"Schuyler, forgive me. I was wrong to keep this from you. Your safety is everything to me; I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

He took my face in his hands and whipped away at my tears; he moved closer to me and whispered in my ear, that he loved me. It was the first time I have ever heard those three words escape his lips. I never had a need to hear him say those three words, because just from our kisses I knew how he felt about me, but to hear him say them, to say them for the first time, it made my heart melt. Melt with sheer joy. He planted a soft kiss on my lips, I greedily kissed him back, making sure that our tongues touched, I pulled away first, purely so that I could breath. I fell into his arms, taking in his scent, which smelt like the coconut shower gel.

"I'm sorry I slapped you."

He started to laugh, laugh at my remark. I could feel his chest move against my head; I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. I was about to ask him what was so funny, but he never gave me a chance to instead he kissed me, and swung me into his arms. As he carried me into the bedroom, I started to undo his shirt. He placed me gently on the bed and started to kiss my neck before finding his way back to my lips.

All was forgiven; I could never stay truly angry at Jack for long. All was forgotten, all our worries about money, about Mimi, where forgotten, well for this night anyway, as we kissed and made up in a way true lovers do.

Jack, I am forever yours, faithfully.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Was it a bit wishy washy? First appearance of Allegra, never intended for her to appear, but plans change, I don't think she will be the main focus. I will mainly focus on Mimi, Kingsley, Jack, Sky, Oliver and the new characters Avery & Taylor. **_

_**Please Review. Oh the next chapter will be from Mimi & Oliver's POV :)  
**_

_**Ooh I posted two chapters in a week! I have a funny feeling the next chapter won't be a while. I really should post the next chapter for my British Socialites story….though no one seems to review that one…or my Costa Verde Heroes story….:(. I should be in bed by now! I have uni tomorrow. Anyway….I thought I would finish this chapter and post it before bed. So here it is. Now could you please review? Thanks x**_


	10. Oh Oliver!

_**Hey guys, So I am behind since I have three essays to write due the first week of November…..I still need to type them up…..:S I got the marked one done…..and in process of doing the ones that are not marked ha. A whole lotta work unfortunately but I am trying to keep up…though I am ever so behind….and now I have started another story…paper wise anyway…I get way too many ideas :( Maybe I should just focus on one and get that out of the way. But BB has a way to go and so does my Costa Verde story….bugger. **_

_**Anyway. Here is chapter 10 of 'If there is a will there is a way'. **_

_**And about time really. My apologise. I know what it is like to wait. **_

_**Livvie **_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 10) **

(Mimi's POV)

Finally! I get to see the countess. After a month! A month!

I am lead to her by some scabby French red blood. There sitting on a chair, was an elegant looking woman, I always imagined her as an old bat. But this woman, she was beautiful, even if she was lined with wrinkles. She looked in her 50s rather than her 70s. I was speechless. I just stood there staring at the woman. That is a first for me. Usually it is the other way round. People are staring and admiring me.

"Well well, isn't it Azrael, never the patient one."

"Countess."

I bowed, flushing red for some stupid reason.

"So you are the infamous Madeline Force. Queen of New York. So what brings you're here, here in Paris."

"I think you know what I seek."

"Ah. I see. Your twin. Abbadon. I can't say he hasn't come by. But then again I can't say he has. Tell me why you seek him."

"You know why."

What was this bitch doing? I know she has seen Jack! I am not stupid. I may be blonde but not stupid.

"He did an Allegra? And funny how that saying is Ironic. He chose Allegra's daughter, our saviour…over you."

Her words stabbed me, just a little. Though I love Kingsley. It still pains me. I still love Jack in some ways. I mean he is my god damn twin.

"Yes that little bitch."

"Ah so you seek to destroy your brother and his lover. Am I correct?"

Damn right she was.

"He forsook the code, the code of the Blue Bloods. He must be punished. I am not like Michael; I can and will kill my twin. Surely you do not take likely to those who break the code."

"Indeed, Azrael I do not. It is a shame really. I was quite fond of Abbadon. Remember dear sister, how we all pined for him…even if I was a few years beyond him."

"Sister?"

What on earth was she talking about? Sister? Wait. Of course Drusilla!

"Drusilla?"

"Ah yes, my dear Agrippina. There were four of us. Sophia and…."

"Maria. Our golden girl. Oh so perfect Maria."

"You were never fond of our dear cousin were you?"

"She took a lot of Jack….I mean Valerius attention."

"You know it was only ever a sibling love. You know that. Valerius was only ever devoted to you. Maria was always protective of him and of Gemellus. Even after he betrayed our kind! She forgave him! Like Michael did. He gives mercy to a silver blood!"

Gemellus….Kingsley…her words hurt me. She does not think likely of Kingsley either. I do remember she did not like the idea of him living. She was so against him living, and then again so was I. Back then I did not care for him. That was one of the reasons she never liked Michael. If it wasn't for Maria…Kingsley would have been dead….he is dead now….gone…I do owe it to her though….if she gave up on him, if she did not help him….I would have never fallen in love with him. I would have never almost found happiness. Oh Kingsley. I miss you.

"Gemellus went on and done great things for us blue bloods. Though he may have silver blood, he is not like the other….not like the 'brother' you fell in love with."

"I did not know who he was dear Azrael! How was I too known the man I loved was a silver blood….the devil."

She sounded angry and upset….she literally had to spit out the word devil. She must be ashamed to have ever loved Lucifer.

"Do you know where my brother is?"

"I do. What makes you think I will distribute such information to you? You want to harm two wonderful people."

"Because I know that you believe in the code, you have never been fond of code breakers. This is how our society should be run."

"Indeed, you are right. But Schuyler is a wonder person; surely you will not harm her? Perhaps you could bargain with your brother."

"What if I cannot? What if I am left with no choice but to kill them, for my own protection? Will you call me a murderer?"

"If it comes down to self defence then I assure you I will not brand you a murderer. Your brother. Is in Rome. But he knows you are here. It seems someone else knows of your travels. He and his lover are leaving Rome; you will never get to them on time."

"So how do I find him? If he knows where I am."

Who on earth told him? How did he know? Who could be keeping tabs on me!

"Jack has thought about things logically. Lets just say, the closer you are to danger, the further away from harm you will be."

The closer you are to danger, the further away from harm you will be? What is that suppose to mean? But of course! He is coming to Paris. It makes sense. He will think that I am on a wild goose chase, running around Europe to find him. He thinks Paris will be the last place I would be. But he is wrong.

"How smart of my brother. He is coming to France. Tell me Isabella, when will he arrive?"

"Tomorrow. He will not be coming back here. I am leaving town today. I have arranged for him and Schuyler to stay in a house, a small house just outside Paris. A little further from red bloods, so if this is a blood bath red bloods will be spared."

"Thank you. This is for the great good of our kind."

"Well we shall toast to that shall we not?"

She handed me a class of French red wine and we both toasted. To the good of our kind. All I have to do is wait. While I have time, I am going to see if I can find out who has been spying on me. Who does that person think they are? No one messes with Mimi Force. No one.

(Oliver's POV)

I have been in Paris for almost a month now, and still Mimi hasn't been able to see the countess. Mimi seems quite adamant that the countess is the key to finding her brother, admittedly she is. It is November now and it is getting bitterly cold. I miss Sky terribly; I do hope she is ok. Well I know she and Jack argued, but they have made up. Jack wasn't too pleased to hear that I told Sky, but what could I do? I hate lying to her anyway.

I am in the French repository. Reading up on Rome…still….it is so fascinating. The Angel of Guidance. She has long been forgotten, neglected perhaps. She left the blue blood world, to live alone. Well away from the whole shenanigans that come with the blue bloods society. Then are known as the Off- Coven. Something the Ward family where. Of course they knew the Wards, I mean one time Elias the Angel of Time was brother to a past live of Dylan Ward. It is clear that Elias went with her, after all he loves her.

Suddenly I felt as if I am being watched. I turn quickly and felt the eyes tear from my back. I get this strange feeling something bad is going to happen. Just a hunch, but enough to leave a note, just in case something does happen. When I finally felt, like I was truly alone, I wrote a note, and slipped it into the book I was reading. It read.

"I am Oliver Hazard-Perry, I am a conduit. I think I may just need your help. 07765483747."

I closed the book that read Sariel. Gather my belongings and headed out of the repository. I opened up my phone only to find my phone telling me that Mimi Force is in Rome. I must get back to the hotel, get back to my room pack and once I am in the airport I need to ring Jack…tell them that Mimi is on her way.

Once I arrived back at the hotel, I nearly knocked the poor footman to the ground as I launched myself through the doors of the hotel and through the waiting elevator to my room. Once I entered my room, I suddenly got the same feeling, the very feeling when I was in the repository. I am not alone. Closing the door, I walked slowly. Clutching my umbrella, even though I know it is useless. I know I am going up against a blue blood. I am in the middle of the room. Then I heard a voice, an ice cold voice. A voice that is so familiar to me.

"Drop the weapon Hazard – Perry, you know it will be no use."

I turned to where the voice came from, and there stood by the door, by the only exit route. The blonde bombshell. The one and only deadly Mimi Force.

(Mimi's POV)

Hazard-Perry! Of course it was him! Who followed me all the way from New York. Following me around Paris. I have been too busy trying to get an audience with the Countess that I didn't realise I was being followed! Out smarted by a conduit, by a red blood! Not anymore! What a fool, what a fool to follow a blue blood. Especially a blue blood like me. Does he not know that he shouldn't be messing with a Force? Clearly did not learn his lesson with Jack when he took the half blood from him. Jack may have not beaten him to the pulp when Schuyler chose Hazard - Perry over him. But I am different. I am Azrael, Angel of Death. I found him in the repository, and followed him to his hotel, when he realised that I was left the country, little to his knowledge I had slipped my phone into my familiar's bag and ordered for him to go to Italy, of course I purchased the ticket with my card. Just to make sure Hazard-Perry buys it.

When we arrived back in his room, he soon realised that he was not alone. He gripped his umbrella tightly and walked further into the room. Perfect.

"Drop the weapon Hazard – Perry, you know it will be no use."

He turned slowly, I expected to see fear in his eyes, but there was none. Brave man Hazard-Perry.

"Well it is Mimi Force."

"So it was you who ratted out my whereabouts to my brother is it not?"

"Perhaps it was."

"Why would you do that? You despise my brother. He took the one you love."

"Actually I let her go."

Oh how sweet he let that witch go. So he was the one who texted my brother, telling him to meet him the day we where suppose to bond.

"You have nowhere to run now Hazard- Perry. No one to save you. You never mess with a Force."

And with that last remark I launched myself at him. I am changing, changing to my true nature to my true form. I let my true form take over.

I took it too far. I almost killed the red blood. Quickly composing myself, I made sure he was still breathing and left, left for the sweet little house where I will be waiting. Waiting for my brother.

_(New York, New York)_

(Avery's POV)

I had found information of a conduit. Named Oliver Hazard – Perry. He was Schuyler Van Alen's conduit and familiar. He was last to check out the books about Rome, about me. I gathered information that he had left for Paris. The same night Mimi Force left. He took of suddenly, well according to his mother anyway.

Taylor & I are in the first class lounge waiting for our flight to Paris.

"_My love, you are still thinking about Hazard-Perry?"_

I turned to look at Taylor, damn him for reading my mind.

"_I get this gut feeling that he is important, that he is linked to this fight. I get the feeling that we may have to help him."_

"_Avery, we don't have time, from what I have seen, once we arrive in Paris we must get to that house, before Jack & Schuyler do. Or all hell breaks loose." _

"_It is just a gut feeling Taylor…I feel I need to help him."_

"_We need to save your brother, save Schuyler, for the great good of our kind."_

He was right, we need to save Schuyler. She is our saviour. She is our light. She is the one who can help us once and for all defeat Lucifer. But why oh why am I getting the feeling that Oliver needs my help?

Little to anyone's knowledge, to Mimi's knowledge, the true intentions of the Countess. You see Isabelle did not ever intend for Schuyler & Jack to find the other gatekeepers. She has been sending the couple on a wild goose chase, but Abbadon ever the impatient one was getting restless and suspicious. That is why she was so willing to give Mimi the key information that would help her find Jack. For she knew Mimi would finish her twin off, once and for all. Eliminating the saviour, Schuyler and her lover, and the very one who betrayed Lucifer in the first place. Abbadon.

You see her allegiances are with those who have eyes the colour of blood and silver running through their veins. Her allegiances run deep with the man she still loves, with her emperor, her lover Lucifer.

* * *

_**This is a short chapter, I must admit I am sorry about that. Anyway a long time no see for Mimi & Oliver. Muhahaha! They are back. Well Mimi is back with a vengeance! Let me know what you think :) You may have wait a long time for another chap...please do not lose faith in me :( I would love to know what you think PLEASE! the good and the bad :) Please :)  
**_

_**Please Review! **_

_**Liv x x  
**_


	11. Late Arrivals

_**Hey guys! I am still in a Blue bloods hype! So I am writing another chapter! I finally got my copy of Misguided Angel….after waiting LIKE a week! I am not known for my patience ….not when it comes too books and….technology. BUT anyway…I read it and it was amazing! I was so addicted. I really shouldn't read at night….I have to finish it….ha I didn't get to sleep till like 3….oops….then I forgot to turn of my alarm…so I got woken up four hours later. Anyway. It was amazing. Who else has read it? I really want to discuss! So PM me! I don't want to write too much on here….just in case some people still haven't read it! If you haven't go do it now! **_

_**Anyway. The book has made me fall in love with Jack Force even more! And of course Oliver. Though Team Jack forever. I grew to like Mimi in Van Alen Legacy….but now I like her even more …well except for what she wants to do with Jack….but I can see why she wants to do it. Anyway. I shall stop rambling.**_

_**Here is chapter 11….Avery & Taylor finally gets their asses in Paris….will they be too late? **_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 11) **

(Avery's POV)

We finally touch down on French soil, the flight dragged. I couldn't help but fidget. I keep getting this feeling that I need to find Oliver. Find him more than my brother. I had left Taylor to gather the bags, a typical girlfriend thing to do. While I waited impatiently, what was taking him so long! Maybe I am just worried. Worrying about Oliver, I have to see him. I must. Jack & Schuyler will have to wait…after all they are vampires…they can hold off the wrath of Mimi Force…for a while. I will go alone, if Taylor refuses to come with me. I will.

"You will what?"

I turn around to find my handsome as ever boyfriend. His hair styled in the messy look, which boys spends hours doing…something Taylor never had to worry about…all he will have to do is get up and it is always in that sexy messy look, his hazel brown eyes, that complimented his tanned skin. Oh how I love him.

"I need to find Oliver."

He signed heavily. I hated it when he did that. He tugged at the trolley full of our luggage.

"Avery you know we cannot. Jack & Schuyler will need us."

"Then I shall go alone."

I walked out of the airport and hailed myself a cab. I open the door and turned to look at Taylor.

"We need to get our things to the hotel first. Surely you are coming."

He nodded and helped the cab driver put our luggage in the boot. From the look of his face, I know his angry and once we get to the hotel he was going to sway me to go to Jack. He won't change my mind. He should know that by now. I stick by what I say. When we finally arrived at our hotel, I quickly freshened up, showering and changing into a clean set of clothes. I turn to face him. He was sitting on the bed staring at me.

"Ok well I take it I am going alone."

"Avery, you cannot go to him. We do not have time. I off all people know this. We have to get to that house before Jack & Schuyler do."

"Taylor you do not understand, I am getting this gut feeling…I must find him. I feel like I need to help him, not necessarily guide him."

"Avery."

He practically growled my name out. It was rare, to see him truly angry. He was normally such a calm person, he hardly lost his temper, now to hear him like that, I know I am pushing him to boiling point.

"You can go to the house and stop Mimi. I am going to find Oliver."

"Avery this could take days. We don't have that kind of time. We have literally less than 24 hours."

"I need to find him."

"Avery! For goodness sake, you are going to risk the survival of our saviour and your brother for a mere red blood?"

He was standing up now, his face inches from mine. Though I am considerably a lot smaller than him.

"We will save them. We are already wasting precious time arguing. For the matter of a fact Taylor I do not need your help. I am going to find Oliver. I will meet you at the house."

And with that I grabbed my bag, and headed towards the door. But naturally before I could reach it, Taylor had grabbed my arm twirled me around and I was locked in his arms.

"Avery you cannot go. I won't let you."

He hazel eyes, so fierce with fury, for a moment I was truly scared of him. He saw the fear in my eyes, and loosened his grip around my arms. I reached up to touch his face, kissing him fiercely on the lips. He was taken back, weakened by my kiss. It was enough. With a final kiss I ran out the door using the velox. I was always his weakness.

(Taylor's POV)

When I reached Avery at the Arrivals she was pacing. Looking very agitated. I thought she was worrying about her brother. But turns out I was wrong. She wanted to find Schuyler Van Alen's conduit. Why was she bringing him up again? Does she not understand that we have little time? We must get there before anyone gets hurt. I know it would be really hard to change her mind. She was stubborn like that. She cannot do this, not now. She cannot change our plans. We must stop the battle, get there before it begins. For if we do not. Schuyler Van Alen will die.

(Avery's POV)

I have thought this through, I have everything well planned, well organised. I am not going to go on a wild goose chase all over Paris, no I am heading straight for the French Repository. I mean after all Oliver is a conduit, where else could he be? I must be fast; Taylor will catch up with me in no time. Plus I need to find Oliver, I am getting this horrible feeling something bad has happened to him. I haven't used the velox once in this life. Until now, but I had to; I had to get away from Taylor. Though it was wrong of I to defy him, after all he is the Angel of Time.

'_Forgive me, my love.' _

I sent, hoping to get a reply. I did not. Oh I have really angered him. I have never seen him this angry, never. But it is the first time we have met, in our sunset years. Never have we fallen in love before the full completion of our vampire transformation. Never. He is my first boyfriend. Though I have had my fair share of familiars who claim to be my boyfriend, but one look at Taylor, they knew they were not. I guess it was strange, to see him. Find him on the eve of my 18th birthday. At my party, where he was not invited too. It was an elite birthday party. Held in the capital, a masquerade ball, to celebrate my 18th. Gate crasher.

_'__But if I did not gate crash, then who knows when we would have met.' _

I froze mid run, I was standing in the repository now, by a table with a large book on it. How did he beat me here? There standing in front of me was my love. My Taylor. How did he know I would be coming here?

"How did you get here before me?"

"My love, I have always been the faster runner."

"Why are you here? I thought…."

"I wasn't going to leave you. Now shall we find him?"

"Aren't you angry with me?"

"Yes and no. I am angrier at myself. For letting myself be weakened by you."

I smiled seductively at him, and walked towards him. It is true. I am his weakness, though sometimes this is a disadvantaged, this was the one weakness that led him here.

"My love, you may be my weakness, but you are also my strength."

My pulled me closer to him, kissing the top of my head and holding me. Just for a few minutes. I turned my head to glance at the table. There on the table was a book called Sariel. Unwrapping myself from Taylor's grasp, I approached the book. From the vibe I got from the area, whoever was reading the book was in such haste he or she did not have time to put the book back. They felt threatened, felt like they were being watched. Opening the book gently there was a note. It read.

"I am Oliver Hazard-Perry, I am a conduit. I think I may just need your help. 07765483747."

I froze, holding the note in my hand. It was Oliver. He knew he maybe in danger, so he left a note. Hoping for some help, for some assistance. My stomach churned, I felt sick. Taylor took the note from my hand.

"It is not even a day old; we still may have some hope."

I turned to face him, tears glistening in my eyes. He had taken out his phone and was punching in Oliver's number. He turned back to look at me. Touching my face with his warm hand.

"You have gone extremely pale, and cold. My love do not worry, we will save him."

He planted a quick kiss upon my lips before going back to his phone.

"I found his location, come."

Taking my hand we ran like we have never ran before.

(Taylor's POV)

I couldn't let her go her own. Though it infuriated me that I let her weaken me. She knew just how to play me; she knew that she was my weakness. The Morningstar knew she was my weakness. Our lord knew. Racing towards the repository knowing I would find her there. We soon came across a note, a note from Oliver Hazard-Perry himself. I was wrong, wrong to have ignored her worries. He himself knew he was in trouble and was smart enough to leave behind some sort of lead for someone to help him. That someone will be us. As we raced to the Pierre Hotel in such a speed all the red bloods will feel is a slight breeze on this cold November day. Avery was first to burst into the room, there in the middle of the room, laid a batter and bruised Oliver Hazard-Perry. I hope we have not come too late.

Avery fell to his side immediately, in the past she has been a nurse countless of times. Though really she had the capability of becoming a doctor.

"He is still breathing."

Gently I watched her pick him up. No normal red blood girl could do that. Especially not someone as small as Avery, I was almost a whole foot taller than her. She walked over to the bed and placed him down.

"Taylor, I need a first aid kit. I think I may need some form of pain killers too. I think he will be fine, just very battered and bruised, no bones broken, well just a fractured left arm. It seems whoever did; this also put him to sleep."

I nodded and whizzed of to find a basic first a kit. When I returned Avery had stripped his shirt open and was dabbing at his facial wounds with a damp towel. Once she had cleaned off the blood, the bruises were very visible, large and very purple. She had placed his left arm into a temporary caste. She was now dabbing at his bruises with some sort of herbal oil that didn't smell very pleasant. I have a funny feeling that liquid also stings. That was when he started to steer, flinching everytime Avery dabbed at his wounds. He flung open his eyes and jumped.

"Oliver….please relax and stay still. Your body has been through a lot."

He looked wearily at Avery and then at me. He was a little afraid.

"Oliver do not fear, we will not harm you. We got your note."

He still eyed me a little wearily; Avery has said once that the red bloods fear me. For whatever for I do not know. I will not harm them, unless they try to harm Avery.

"Oliver you have fractured your left arm. So do please stop fidgeting. It is hard for me attend to your wounds."

Avery sent him a smile and he looked dazed, Avery seems to have that affect on a lot of red bloods.

"Who are you? I mean…I know what you are."

"Why Oliver, I am Sariel and this is my bond mate. Elias."

His eyes widened and he stared firstly at Avery then at I. He had been reading a lot about us, and was clearly shock to actually meet us.

"You are Ma….Maria…..in Rome…..Sariel…the Angel of Guidance….and you are Elias Angel of Time."

"Yes, it seems you have been quite interested in us. But Maria more. Does her past fascinate you?"

He nodded at me and turned to look back at my love.

"You know, the blue bloods will need you soon. You are after all the Angel of Guidance, too long have then gone without you. They will need you now."

Avery laughed lightly but you could see the sadness in her eyes. It has been a long time since our fellow blue bloods have sought for her help. It was only ever I who stayed loyal to her, of course I would. I love her.

"Oliver, you need to tell me who did this too you."

He frowned. Whoever this person was, was someone he did not like very much.

"The one and only. The Angel of Death."

What! Mimi did this too him? Why would she do that? Before I could even ask he answered my question.

"Mimi found out I followed her too Paris. She knows where Jack & Schuyler are. She is going to kill them. I need to warn Jack."

"Oliver we have that covered. You need to rest. Avery and I will protect them."

Avery nodded and placed her hand on his to reassure him.

"My love we must go. We have lingered too long."

She nodded and squeezed Oliver's hand.

"We will be back Oliver, and with good news. Do try not to move to much ok. We have stocked up on the food for you."

"Be careful."

This time I found myself smiling at him. Taking Avery's hand I led her to the door. One last time I turned to face him.

"We will."

(Schuyler's POV)

Jack & I are on our way to the outskirts of Paris. To where Mimi was last seen by Oliver. I spoke to him just the other day. I hope he is ok. Jack & I are hoping that Mimi has decided to move on to another city. Paris would be last place she would look, I hope. Jack & I are staying just outside Paris, just as we requested. Paris is a fashion capital and no doubt Mimi will be shopping down the famous expensive streets.

"Jack are you sure about this. You know this brings us closer to Mimi. If she is still in the city."

"We will be fine; it is the least she would suspect."

He squeezed my hand gently and planted a kiss on my head. I nodded, I need to trust him. We won't linger in Paris for long. Perhaps a day or so. I want to see Oliver, but Jack advises me not to. I guess he is right. I cannot risk Oliver getting hurt; I couldn't live with myself if he was ever harmed. He has already done a foolish thing, in following Mimi. I am surprised she hasn't caught him yet after all she is a venator. Well like Oliver likes to say.

"Don't underestimate a Hazard-Perry."

I chuckled a little. But my stomach turned, just a little. He was only a red blood. He cannot protect himself from Mimi Force.

"Schuyler, do not worry, Oliver knows how to look after himself. He will find a way to outsmart Mimi."

"I can't help but worry for him. I mean he is my conduit, my best friend. I love him."

I felt Jack tense a little, he was clearly still a little jealous of mine & Oliver's relationship. I squeezed his hand.

'_You know I cannot be parted from you, not now, not ever.' _

'_I know. Can't help but be a little jealous.' _

'_You're a fool. My heart belongs to you.'_

'_As does mine, my love. Always. I am forever yours, faithfully.' _

Jack brought his lips to mine, kissing me with such love, such passion I could kiss him forever. The taxi pulled to a halt. I stepped out and Jack helped the driver unload our bags. I started to walk up the long lane to the beautiful cottage. Though it was winter and ice cold, it was still breath taking, I have always been fond of autumn and winter. The cottage looked so cosy and homely. I turned to see Jack slowly coming up the lane. Taking the key from the envelope that I was holding I unlocked the beautiful ancient door and stepped into the living room, only to realise I was not alone. There sitting on the sofa was the last person I ever wanted to see. Mimi.

"Hello home wrecker."

Were her words, as she pulled out her sword.

* * *

_**Ok so this is a little longer than the last one. I bet you guys were hoping for it to be a chapter on Mimi ambushing Jack & Schuyler….well not yet. You'll have to wait a little longer. The next chapter will be about Taylor & Avery's past. Thought you would like to learn a little bit more about their past. So yes you will have to wait to see what will happen :) **_

_**Please review. **_

_**Liv x**_


	12. Florence

_**Hey guys. It seems I have lost some readers but I also gained some. So thank you so much for reviewing. **_

_**Ok so this chapter may not be so up to scratch when I came up with a Florence chapter I though hmm good idea, but reading it now…maybe not so good :S. **_

_**This is quite a long chapter...which is surprising...since I don't think it is as good as the others...what do you think?**_

_**wasn't going to post it till wednesday...but my lovely train got cancelled this morning...so I found sometime to write a few more paragraphs before I went to uni...and now I should be in bed...since I decided to finish this...I have uni tomorrow...till 6pm :( anywhoo. **_

_**Please tell me how bad this is...not as good as the other chapters i don't think. :S  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 12)**

_(Florence 1452) _

_(Lady Gianni's POV) _

Strange things have been happening in the city. Mother & father will not tell me what it is. But they do say that I will find out soon, I am in my fourteenth year, I am not too young to not be told the truth. I am getting ready for tonight's ball. The Venetian Ball which shall be held in my home town rather than Venice. I was twirling round in my dress for tonight when there is a knock on the door.

"Enter."

In walked the servant boy. No one really knows where he came from. My father took him in as a servant, yet he is given tutoring. He is also in his fourteenth year, a few months older than I.

"La…Lady Gianni."

He bowed and blushed.

"What is it? I am very busy."

"I have been asked to escort you to the ball."

"What you?"

What is my father trying to do? Embarrass me? I cannot be seen with someone like him, someone with such little class.

"Mi Lady, I know you do not think fondly of me. For I am an orphan and a mere servant, but your father asked me to protect you."

I couldn't help but laugh at his remark, protect me? An ill looking boy, who looks like he needs a good meal and good rest. He is thin, and pale. Hardly escort type. Yet still behind those boyish features, he was handsome, in some ways. Perhaps he will grow into a man, one day.

"I do not need protection. I would rather die then be seen with you at the arm. Now be gone."

"Lady Gianni…."

"Leave… Or I shall make sure you never see the light of day ever again."

He bowed and left. Pathetic peasant, who does he think he is? Is he trying to get into the inner circle? Be one of the elite aristocrats of the Italian society. I think not, he is not worthy of such title.

(Raoul's POV)

Master Amora has asked for me to attend the ball, to keep an eye on Lady Gianni. She may have refused my offer as an escort but I cannot deny my master's orders. Fear was written all over his face. I heard him say something about silver bloods still lingering, what could he possibly mean? Are silver bloods higher up the social class than the lord and lady of Florence? She has arrived, the beautiful Gianni, the lady of the house, the very girl who hardly acknowledges my existence. She cannot see past the social barriers, she has been brought up to believe that because she is rich she is above those who are beneath her, the peasants, the paupers, me. The caller announces her arrival.

"Daughter of Lord Russo & Lady Rosa Amora, Lady Gianni Amora."

As she descends the stairs, everyone was staring clearly captivated by her young beauty. She had amazing grey eyes, I could stare at them forever, but it will never be. She will never be mine. She will go on to marry a famous Italian bachelor, and I will die young and alone.

As the evening commenced she was twirling around the room with every single young bachelor in the room, I felt slightly jealous. Suddenly there was a loud bang, glass smashing and fires were started. Everyone was running perhaps screaming too. Where was she? I just saw her a mere second ago. Heading to the direction of where I last saw her, I found her slumped on the floor, clearly in all the haste she was knocked to the ground. I held out a hand and helped her stand.

"Lady Gianni. Are you hurt?"

"No…what is going on?"

I turned to look behind me to see a tall muscular male with silver pupils staring at me, no not me, Gianni.

"No time to talk mi lady we must go. You are in danger. Come."

I took her hand and we ran. I could feel the stranger follow us, yet suddenly he was no longer on our trail, perhaps all the chaos in the ballroom had slowed him down. What did he want with her? Is it because she is a lady? He wants to hold her for ransom? She is the only child of the lord & lady of Florence. I led her through the secret passages located deep in the castle, how I know where to go I do not know. We soon found ourselves deep under the city. Yet I still felt we need to go further, but I knew she was growing tired.

"Mi lady we cannot stop."

"I cannot keep going."

"Gianni, I promised your father that I will make sure you are safe, you must come. Please."

She nodded and continued to run. It is a promise that I am determined to keep, if I die protecting her then so be it.

(Lady Gianni's POV)

We have been running for quite sometime now, I do not know about him but I am exhausted. We were running through tunnels that seemed vaguely familiar to me yet I have never set foot in such a ghastly place, until now. I do not know why I trusted him, quite frankly I never was fond of him, I never despised him, but he was so out of my class, I guess I never took time to acknowledge him. Now he is here saving my life. I have never be nice to him I treated him based on his social standing, yet he has be nothing but nice.

"Mi lady, here we shall rest here for the night."

It was a small den, dirty and smelt ghastly but I suppose I will get use to the smell. The hem of my gold dress was filthy, my long brown locks now tumbling out of their pins. I looked a mess but for once I did not care.

"Have they stopped following us?"

"Yes, a little while back, but I thought for your safety we would go even further in."

As we sat down together, catching our breathes we began to talk.

"Why are you helping me? I have been nothing but mean to you."

"It is my duty, I maybe a mere boy of fourteen years, but I promise to protect you."

I had to look away from him. The look of determination, the look of loyalty towards my family, made me blush. I could feel something tingling inside of me, it was not a bad feeling, I do not know what it is. I have never felt something like this before, in all my fourteen years. I started to have a fondness towards him, a deepening feeling that should not exist between two different classes, I am suppose to go on and marry an eligible bachelor not an orphan servant boy.

"You should rest."

I nodded and soon realised how exhausted I was, I closed my eyes and sleep soon took over.

I woke finding myself resting my head against his boyish shoulders, springing up from embarrassment because of being such a close contact with him. This was forbidden, it is not the way of our society, I should not be found alone with another male, unless that male was my husband.

"Gianni. What is wrong?"

"Nothing….I….just….had a terrible dream."

"Then we better get going. Come."

More running? There is only so much more running my body can take.

After running, he suddenly froze. He took my hand and led me to a small gap in the wall. We were so close, his face was inches from mine, though he was only fourteen years old, he was already incredibly tall.

"Someone is coming."

He whispered, his voice was so velvety I knew it would not be long till his voice became bolder. My back was pressed against the cold wall in the tight confined space; his body was pressed against mine. I could feel a slight electric force going between us; all I could do was stare at his face, captivated by his handsome looks. I was drawn to him, why was it only now that I notice how beautiful he was? Why am I falling for someone that cannot be mine?

"Gianni…you…you are so beautiful."

My cheeks flushed bright red; I tore my gaze from him, looking down. He placed a hand upon my chin which felt like fire, I gazed back into his deep brown eyes, as he gently touched my lips with his. It felt like we were kissing for a very long period of time, my eyes were closed; I opened them suddenly, when I no longer felt his warm body against mine. There I saw him on the fall daggers pointing to his heart, by three beautiful people, the most beautiful people I have ever seen. I suddenly felt like I had to bow to them, especially the girl, who must not be much older than I. falling too my knees.

"Please do not hurt him."

The beautiful girl took my hands and helped me rise.

"Lady Gianni, we have been looking for you, you are in grave danger. How old are you?"

"I am fourteen."

She turned to a dark haired male, who looked at her with such love.

"Andreas, she has not even reached her sunset years. They want to kill her before she even finds out who she really is."

"We must get her somewhere safe. Hidden."

What where they talking about? Who wants me dead? Was that why father had asked Raoul to protect me? The beautiful blonde girl turned to face me again.

"Come, we must be hasty."

"What about Raoul? He saved my life."

I turned to look at the boy, who has been so loyal to me. The very boy that I knew I would never see again. They withdrew their weapons and helped him up. The leader of the trio started to run and gestured for us to follow. The blonde was by my side she took my arm and ran at my pace. It was dark, but I knew we were out in the open, because of the light breeze from the wind.

"This is where we must part, he cannot come with us. He is a mere red blood."

I looked at Andreas, what did he mean by red blood? Who is he calling a red blood? Must I leave Raoul? After all he has done for me for my family?

"He saved my life, back at the ball. I can't leave him."

I turned to look at him, just over the past day or so, I have grown quite fond of my knight in shining armour, and there was a connection I felt between us. Taking off my necklace, I walked towards him.

"Thank you for all you have ever done for me, for my family. I know I have never been grateful in the past, but I am now. Thank you Raoul, I owe you my life."

"Never mi lady, it has been a pleasure. You will look after her won't you?"

It was Andreas who answered him.

"Of course. We must leave now."

I nodded and placed my locket into Raoul's hand. He held onto my hand.

"Thank you."

As I was about to pull my hand away, he pulled me closer and planted a fierce kiss upon my lips.

"I will never forget you."

And with that I was taken away from him.

_(Alexandria, 1459) _

(Raoul's POV)

Finally am I out of my brutally sunset years. I am now 21, and fully aware of my vampire past, about my love, my Sariel. I need to find her, but right now I am on a venator duty with an old friend Fernando. The reformed silver blood, my dear Sariel's brother.

"You will find her my friend."

I smiled at my friend and long time venator partner. I scratched my neck and felt for the locket that hangs from my neck, it has been there since it was given to me. Seven years ago, by the girl I had fallen for, yet she was never for me to love, for she was not my twin. Yet somehow I felt so connected to her, I wonder where she is now. She was taken away for her own safety after all she was the daughter of one of the richest families in Florence, a rich red blood family. Fernando and I are in Alexandria, tracking down a band of silver bloods. It is dark and bitterly cold, not that it really has much affect on my body. There was movement, in the distant, and they certainly were not red bloods. There were people of our kind approaching.

"What are two lone vampires doing in Alexandria?"

The tall blonde spoke, standing next to him is what appears to be his bond mate; she shared the same piercing green eyes as he.

"We are European venators."

"Is that so? Then why are you with a silver blood?"

"He is a reformed silver blood. My name is Raoul Valentino and this is my partner Fernando Gino. We have been chasing a group of silver bloods."

"Funny, you say you are European venators, it seems we have not cross paths, for my twin & I are also part of the European coven and we are also venators."

They are also venators? Why have we not seen them before?

"That is strange. We come from Florence."

"Come. I am sure Anni would very much like to meet you both."

Fernando and I glanced at each other before following the two blonde venators. We walked for a while till we reach a large beautiful building. Walking in there stood a beautiful woman wearing a simple white dress; she had dark brown hair and piercing grey eyes. She seemed so familiar to me. She was looking at me as if she had seen me somewhere before too.

"Anni, here are two vampires, who claim to be European venators. One is a silver blood."

She stopped staring at me and turned to look and Fernando. Guilt riddled her face, but her expression quickly changed.

"Is that so? What brings you to Alexandria then?"

I was staring at her so much, I couldn't speak. Fernando answered her for me.

"We are tracking a band of silver bloods, it seems then have been looking for something or someone."

"And you are out to protect this something or someone?"

I nodded, still unable to speak. She turns to look at me.

"I know what they are seeking."

She does how? How does she know? Finally plucking up the courage I spoke.

"And what may that be?"

"A gate and its keeper."

A gate? Lucifer was trying to escape? But what gate? I am no longer the gate keeper of the Gate of Time. He knows that, what gate could he possibly be after? Who is the gate keeper?

"You look awfully worn out. You must feed and rest. I shall have two rooms assembled for you both."

And with that she left the room.

(Fernando's POV)

I was sitting alone in my room. When there was a light knock on the door. It opened and there stood the beautiful Lady of the house. She was younger than I. yet she still was a ruler, a natural born leader.

"Fernando."

I nodded and bowed. She gracefully approached me lifting my head with her hand. Tears where glistening in her beautiful grey eyes.

"Do you not remember me? Dear brother."

Brother? She was my sister? When? Back in Paradise we were all brothers and sisters. Tears began to fall down her ivory skin. As her words became murmurs, any normal ear would not have heard her, but I heard her loud and clear.

"Gemellus…it is I…Maria."

Maria! My sweet loving sister. It has been so long, so long since Rome, since I have seen her. After her cycle in Rome, I never sought her out. I could not. Not for what I have done. I gave her a bad name. She gave all her trust, her love to a silver blood.

"Maria…"

I fell to my knees, she fell with me, holding me close. As tears streamed from my eyes. My sister.

"Forgive me, forgive me my brother."

Why was she asking for forgiveness? It was my fault; I let Caligula get to me. I should have been strong, strong like the person she always believed I was. I do not know how long we stayed like that for. She was my sister, my guardian so to speak. Yet everyday I feel guilty for never believing in her in the first place.

(Raoul's POV)

The two blonde venators left, leaving only Fernando and I, and of course the lady of the house. Anni that is what he called her. Giovanni, yes that was the blonde male venators name. I decided to go for a midnight stroll of the gardens that was when I found her, perched on a bench. Slowly I approached her; she had a slight sadness in her eyes. She must have been weeping. It pained me to see her like that. She quickly stood up when she saw me approaching. But then froze, she was staring at me, no at my neck.

"Where did you get that?"

What was she talking about? Touching my neck, I found the locket. The locket that had engraved a letter G, g for Gianni.

"My locket? A girl, she was my master's daughter. She gave it to me for saving her life."

She looked completely shocked, her words turned to a whisper.

"That locket…belonged to me."

What? She was Gianni? The girl that I was so besotted with? But I could not love her because I am in love with another. My twin. But why did I feel so connected to her.

"Gianni?"

She nodded, slowly approaching me. She placed a cool hand upon the locket, her hand touching my skin, it felt like fire. The same electric bolt run through my body as our skin touched. Without thinking I pulled her into a kiss. She kissed me back but pulled away abruptly.

"No, I cannot. I love another, I am bound to another."

She fled the gardens seek refuge inside the house. She was a blue blood, a blue blood like I. Yet we met when we were young, she was foul toward me, yet I was so captivated about her. I was so lost in my own thoughts I did not realise that Fernando had approached, his eyes too were sad.

"My friend what is wrong?"

He looked at me and smiled weakly.

"I found my sister my friend, your twin."

What? He found Sariel? Where? Who was she?

"My Sariel? Who?"

"Lady Gianni."

Gianni…she was my twin, my twin all along. That must have been why I was so drawn to her, why we connected. Why my heart skips a beat when I see her beautiful face. I must find her. Racing back into the house, I heard a loud bang; it was a struggle of some sort. I called out for Fernando and it wasn't long till he was by my side. As I opened the door to a room, I found her. My love lying on the ground in a pool of her blood, a Croatan slowly kneeing next to her.

"Who would have known, Sariel Angel of Guidance. The gatekeeper of The Gate of Promise."

Rage ran through my veins, through my old blood as I pulled out my sword and slain the monster with one strike. He immediately fell to the floor, I tossed his body away, as I crawled closer to my twin.

"Sariel…my love."

I watched as her eyes lit up. She slowly stroked my face.

"Elias? It is really you? You have been Elias all this time."

"My love…"

I touched her wounds, she must have been struggling, I could see in her eyes that she was not corrupted; she was strong, yet not strong enough to hold of that silver blood. She had lost so much blood.

"Save my blood."

"No…you will live, you cannot leave me. You cannot leave me to live out the rest of my cycle without you."

'_Elias…you must let me go. If you try to save me now, I may never return to you ever again. I have lost too much blood. You know this. I will see you in our next cycle.' _

'_I cannot, I cannot lose you.'_

'_You are not. I will return.' _

'_I love you, I love you so much. What have I done, to have you taken from me?'_

'_My love this is not your fault. He believed that I am the gatekeeper, truth to be told I am not. They must believe that I am the gatekeeper, for the protection of the true gatekeeper and the gate.' _

'_Sariel, why would you inflict such danger to yourself.'_

"_This is the only way. They need to be protected. This was my own idea.'_

Tears streamed down my face, as I held onto her hand tightly.

"Marry me…."

She smiled at me, bringing my hand to her lips as she kissed it gently.

"I give myself to you, my love, my twin, my Elias."

I could no longer contain my tears, as my words turned into sobs.

"My Sariel, forever am I yours, I give myself to you."

I kissed her gently, and pulled her close me, holding her in my arms, as we waited for her last breathes. Fernando had pulled out a vile and collected her blood.

She tore her gaze from mine and looked at Fernando, her brother.

"Tell Gio, that I love him."

Fernando nodded, it seems they were also having there own private conversation. Before returning her gaze to mine, I could see the colour leaving her face.

'_Elias…I love you.' _

And with that her eyes fluttered shut, her pulse weakened to a final stop. Her lifeless body in my arms, I held her closer, cradling her, taking in her ever scent. I felt Fernando fall to his knees, placing a firm hand upon my shoulder. This is not the end; I will fight till this world is safe, save for us to live in. safe from the silver bloods. They will not rule us, war is brewing. I will fight, for our lives; I will fight for her, for my love, my Sariel.

* * *

_**What did you think? Pretty crappy right? I don't think it is all that….yet I still posted it up :S. I wanted to write a chapter about Avery & Taylor, and this came to my head….:S promise the next one will be better. **_

_**Liv x**_


	13. Masquerade

_**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and adding my story to your favourites. That was really nice to see when I opened my emails! Urm what would really help is reviews. I like to know that I am writing right I guess. Especially with the last chapter…which I thought was bit rubbish and to be honest I confused some of you guys. Sorry about that…you don't realise that as the writer I mean because you know who you are writing about ha. Sorry about that. So reviews would just be dandy. **_

**Ooh and a shout out to a dear fanfic friend, who is a loyal reader and reviewer, 'The Silver Bullet'. Guys have you read any fanfic by 'The Silver Bullet'? No? Well you damn well should! Her work is amazing! She has written three for blue bloods…her first was awesome totally suspenseful with love and friendship! Second is the sequel to 'Our little Miracle' which is good too and in process and finally her third which is also in process is set after the 5****th**** book Misguided Angel. **

**Anywhoo back to the chapter…here is Chapter 13. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

_(Kensington, London) _

_(Avery Smith's 18__th__ birthday) _

(Taylor's POV)

I can't believe I let the boys talk me into this. This is not something I would normally do. I am a Berkshire lad, always have been. I go to one of the most elite prep schools in Britain. Where some of the royal family members have attended. That in question is the future red blood king, Prince William. Eton College, for boys, has been my school for years. By the end of the summer I will be leaving and heading for Cambridge University. I have never done such a thing before. Gate crashing someone else's party. Apparently it is the most talked about party going on in London. A fellow blue blood is the host. It seems this party has invite only written all over it. I have heard of her, the host. Avery Smith, an elite London socialite. Straight A's student, like most blue bloods. She is known for being rather outspoken. It has been said that she even gave political advice to the red blood Prime Minster. She is a blue blood like I, who live off-coven, yet still mingles with the British blue blood crowd every now and again. My family has only just started to get back in contact with the blue bloods society. My fellow blue blood friends, though there is not many, some of the other blue bloods do not thinking highly of me. I am not bothered of what they think of me.

"Bennett, come on. Are we going to gate crash or not?"

I turned to see my friend, Blake. Quite the party animal, he is known as the playboy of Eton College, all the red blood girls swoon for him, in every single corner of the United Kingdom girls have heard of him. Rolling my eyes at my slightly shorter and muscular friend, I opened the door to his convertible. Boy did Blake like to drive in style. In the back were two of my other blue blood friends from Eton, Alex and Tom.

"Bennett! You finally decided to join us! It is the best of fun; why go to a party you are invited too, when you can go to one you are not."

Tom, the bad boy of the group. He was the one who started all the gate crashing; he has been doing it since he was 14.

"So why is this the most talked about party?"

"Avery Smith's 18th birthday party. You know another off-coven like yourself. She has been the talks of late, apparently she threw one big birthday bash for her 16th, and now that she is turning 18 she is throwing another, but this time it is apparently more sophisticated and elegant, until we get there."

"We are ruining her party? Now that doesn't seem fair at all."

"Come on Bennett, lighten up. We are not going to humiliate her; after all she'll hunt us down and bite our heads off."

"So that is why we are all dressed in our evening's best. It is more like a ball than a party."

"You are good Bennett, here put this on."

He handed me a black mask, as I turned around to see him put on a mask that looks like a replica to the one seen in the Phantom of the Opera. So we are going to a masquerade? This Avery sure knows how to throw elegance and sophistication into a birthday party.

It was not long till we arrived at Kensington Place, where tonight's ball was held. The ball was in full swing; clearly Blake's purpose was to arrive late, fashionably late. It was already half 11. We strolled in so easily, we left the poor red blood a little puzzled. Everyone there was in ball gowns and black ties, good thing Blake did his research. The whole place was draped in velvet curtains and chandelier lights, not a single sight of tacky birthday balloons or streamers. This party was pure elegance, pure upper class. I watched as my party animal friend whisked a red blood girl into his arms and they began to dance, ever the charmer. Shaking my head at him I turn to see where my two other friends where. When I finally spotted them at the bar, typical. They convince me to gate crash a party and then they leave me.

Shaking my head I walked to the side of the room where small tables and candles were. Taking a seat at one of the tables, I watched as couples waltzed around the room. Laughed flew around the room, as I looked along the other tables, there were other couples, talking or being intimate and groups of friends talking and laughing. I turned my head back round when I realised that I was no longer alone at the table. There sitting opposite me was a girl, who was wearing a gold ball gown and a silver mask. She had long natural pale blonde hair with the hint of golden blonde highlights clearly from the sun's burning light. She had piercing grey eyes, her eyes was telling me that she was annoyed. Once she had gained my attention she spoke.

"Who the hell are you?"

She was definitely annoyed. What did I do!

"I….I'm Taylor."

"Why are you gate crashing my party?"

Oh so she was Avery Smith, I never met her before, or knew what she looked like.

"Oh, you are Avery….well …happy birthday. I am sorry, I don't usually do things like this, just my friends convinced me to go along."

"Ooh your friend as Blake Rogers? England's very own playboy, how did you get in? Blake has never been able to gate crash my parties."

"Maybe because for the first time, I went with him, gave him some extra luck, I guess the more blue bloods you have the more power."

She frowned at me.

"Look Avery, I am sorry for gate crashing, but we are not really causing a scene, plus your party is the most talked about in London. Look I'll leave if you want me too. But just one thing first."

I watched as she curved her lips into a slight smile. She knew her party was very exclusive and very much talked about.

"And what may that be?"

"As an apology for gate crashing your party, would you dance with me? Just one dance and I'll leave."

She pondered for a while, about my offer, before placing a gloved hand into my waiting arm.

"Just one dance."

I smiled at her showing her all of my pearl white teeth and lead her to the middle of the dance floor.

(Avery's POV)

I cannot believe people have decided to gate crash my party, when I saw him I instantly knew he was a blue blood, a blue blood that I have never seen before. His friends I've seen, but not him. So I approached him, trying to scare him so that he would leave. Blake Rogers have always been trying to gate crash my parties, but he has never been successful until now, until he brought his new friend…Taylor. No other blue blood or red has been able to attend my party without an invite, so to have them here was rather annoying. This Taylor looked generally sorry; he must be a virgin to this entire gate crashing thing. I guess that was why I found myself feeling a little sorry for him, he was highly attractive. Though I couldn't really see much because half his face was covered by the mask, but he had amazing hazel eyes. Personally I am normally a blue eyes kind of girl but his eyes were almost captivating. Somehow I found myself agreeing to dance with him. He was so tall, I know I have official stop growing, I will remain 5ft 4 for the rest of this cycle, he must be almost a whole foot taller than I. Yet it seemed that we matched, yet we shouldn't, should we? I mean I am bounded to another, my twin….if I ever find him. I have never found him during my sunset years. The earliest I found my love was when I was a little girl, before I knew about my true nature, my true form. I was fourteen when he saved my life. That was the life I was known as Lady Gianni. I died young. Ever since that cycle he has been keeping a watchful eye on me, this affected him deeply, living on for the next 80 years without me by his side. I gave up on hoping that we would ever meet during our sunset years. It will never be, for my last cycle I was 40 when I finally found him. This must be my form of punishment; I cannot be with my love, not till our time is almost up. I want to fall in love like any normal teenage, have their man by their side. But I never was that type of girl; I never got the chance to be. Of course I have had my string of boyfriends…my familiars but not my one true love. I broke it off with my latest red blood boyfriend 5 months ago. Robert Pattinson, he is famous for his role in Harry Potter…the cute wizard that died. Big things are going to come for him. I just know it. So long he follows my advice, he will be big. He must take a lead role in a teen book series, that way he will be famous. Hundreds of girls will fall at his knees, that way he hopefully will find someone and forget about me. But of course you never forget….no…you do not, not once you have been bitten. I was knocked out of thoughts when I was hit by a flashback a memory.

I was dancing, in a Victorian dress…with a dark haired male. He was gazing at me with pure love. It was my twin. We stopped dancing for we were interrupted by a tall blonde male.

"My baby sister, you look wonderful. Edward….you look after my sister now."

"Dear James, I will I promise you. She is my love, my light, my Sariel."

"As I am always yours, my dear Elias."

When I returned I realised that we had stopped dancing, I was staring into his face, his eyes, I could feel tears in my eyes. My voice was about to break.

"Elias…"

I whispered his name, as I could barely speak, and for his own protection, after all we are in a room full of red bloods. He reached his right hand and touched my face.

"I found you? I really have? My beautiful Sariel."

Nodding as tears fell down my cheek; he learned in and placed his lips upon mine. The kiss was like fire, every single part of my body was jolted with his touch.

'_My love. My life…I have finally found you…'_

I jumped a little, when I heard his thoughts, in my head. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me again. We were so engrossed with each other we did not realise the clock was striking 12, 12 for midnight, 12 for a new day, for my actual birthday. People were beginning to surround us. I pulled away from him to find a huge crowd gathering around us and my best friend and conduit Casey holding a rather large birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday Avery."

My cheeks flushed a deep red, I was embarrassed that I was caught kissing my love, my twin. Too the mere red bloods I would have been kissing a complete stranger. The entire crowd started to sing happy birthday, blowing out the candles, I quickly thanked everyone. For I no longer felt his presence. Heading towards the main doors, I found him walking down the steps.

"Taylor."

He turned around and faced me.

"Where are you going?"

"Leaving…like I said…"

'_Don't leave me…' _

I was crying, I had taken the mask of my face, and looking at him.

"Avery…I would never leave you."

"Then where are you going?"

"This is your night…"

"I need you with me. Please."

He took my face in his hands and he kissed me, I willingly kissed it back. He can't leave me, no he cannot. We never meet this young, never.

"I need to get you something…"

"Why?"

I was a little confused by what he meant.

"It's your birthday."

"Oh…you are my gift."

He truly was, to find him on my birthday, truly is the best gift ever. Now I do not have to wait years, till we finally meet. He is here, here with me.

And that is how we should be, we will be together forever.

(Taylor's POV)

I found her, I found my twin. This is fate, I was meant to come to this party, I was meant to gate crash, for I was meant to find her. I will never let her go; I will not lose her like I did in Alexandria. No. She will live out this cycle with me. It was not long till the ball ended. I was waiting beside her as she said goodbye to everyone. Her former red blood familiar Robert something gave me a deathly glare. Clearly he saw us kissing. I sent him a deathly glare back, making him stumble a little. She is mine, and no one else's. Once the last of the guest had finally left I took her hand and lead her back into the ballroom. I took her in my arms, and we began to waltz, she started to giggle, I held her closer to me, ever so often planting kisses upon her lips. It seems we twirled around the ballroom for hours yet it had barely been an hour. We finally slowed to a stop; she rested her head against my chest. Holding her close, I never wanted this moment to end. But I need to go home. Though my transport back to Windsor has long gone.

'_Come stay with me. For the weekend.' _

'_Will your parents approve?'_

'_Taylor they are not my real parents besides, you are my twin. We will not do things that neither of us are not ready for.' _

'_I need to be back in Windsor by Sunday evening; after all I still have school to finish.' _

Kissing me softly she took my hand and led me to an awaiting car.

"Miss Smith, where too?"

"Home, Marcus. Please inform Ede to set up the guest room."

"Of course."

As we got into the car that took us through the quiet streets of Kensington till we reached a townhouse in Chelsea. Stepping into the townhouse, Avery led me quickly to her room, there was fresh clothes laid out on her bed. Picking them up she handed them to me.

"These are for you."

Taking them willingly she led me out into the hallway and into another room, the main bathroom. After showering and changing I walked back into her room and found her lying on her bed with a book in her hand. She put the book down once she saw me.

'_Stay with me tonight.' _

Nodding I slowly approached the bed and got under the covers with her, she wormed her way into my arms, I held her close and kissed the top of her head.

'_I love you.' _

I was a little surprised to hear her say those three words, yet I knew she already loved me, like I love her. I guess I still very much in my human shell I still think like one. Tilting her head up I kissed her.

'_And I love you…forever.' _

It was not long till she fell asleep in my arms, my beautiful twin, my Avery. I have finally been blessed to meet her, to meet her during our sunset years. From this very day, I will stand by her, protect her and follow her, follow her wherever she goes. I would sacrifice myself so that she shall live. My Sariel, My love My Angel of Guidance.

* * *

_**Sooo what did you think? Bet you want to be back in the present…with the Jack & Schuyler going up against the Angel of Death Mimi! We will and shall very sooon. Please review. When I get a certain amount of reviews I'll post the next chapter up….which I solemnly promise will be back to the little cottage in France. **_

_**So review!**_

_**Livvie x**_


	14. Battle of the Forces

_**So the long wait is over. Back to the cottage in France. Ooh by the way has anyone done that vamp yourself on Facebook? What did you guys get? I am an Anderson….A conduit :( I wanted to be blue! Like most people ha….but at least I am not silver lol**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 14**

(Schuyler's POV)

Shock took over me, as I stared at her. She was complete perfection. How did she find us? I thought she would have been out of the country by now. I reached for Jack in my thoughts. I called for his name.

'_Jack.'_

In an instant he was by my side, I turned to look at him, to see his death glare at his twin.

"Well well, finally decided to show up now ey Jack?"

"What do you want?"

"Your head on a platter of course, unless you agree to my terms and conditions."

"I will not bond with you."

"Now now, Jack hear me out. I will spare your slut…"

"Don't call her that."

I could feel Jack tense beside me, I knew he would have launched at her by now if it was not for my hand on his arm.

'_Jack, no don't you will regret it.' _

'_She wants to hurt you.' _

"Call her what a slut? Well she is. She is a home wrecker, taking away other people's love."

"Mimi."

He was getting truly angry, at just a few words that were coming from her mouth.

"What you going to hit me? Go on I dare you. You know you want to. It is apart of you, the darkness, the violence. That is why we are twins, we are meant for each other. You and I we are one and the same."

"I am nothing like you."

"But you are dear Abbadon, you are the darkness. There is no light in you."

"There is light, I do not have to live my life as a dark angel, I do not have to live a life of anger and violence."

"Oh please … what your light is the half blood slut?"

"Mimi…do not call her that."

"I will call her whatever I damn like. You are nothing without me Jack nothing."

"You are right, because without you I am something more, I am a better person. With Schuyler I am no longer that dark angel."

"You will forever be that dark angel; it is part of you, it is in your blood. You can't escape it Jack. So I think you should just stop running and leave your half blood whore and come home with me."

That was when Jack pulled out his sword; he was about to lung at her. But I stopped him, pulling him back with all my strength.

'_Jack no!'_

"Listen to the whore Jack. You know I will win this fight."

She was doing this deliberating, doing it too wind Jack up. He was right; she does bring out the worse in him.

"Jack…you will regret this. Let's just go."

"Go? You are not going anywhere. Jack is coming with me."

Jack lowered his sword a little and glared at her with pure hatred.

"And what if I do not come with you? What are you going to do? Drag me kicking and screaming back to New York?"

"Well Jack, then I will have to kill you and your whore."

"You leave Schuyler out of this. I was the one who broke the bond."

"She's the bloody one who tore us apart. You think I will spare her too. I think not. If you are going to burn, she will also burn too."

"Over my dead body."

"Over your dead body indeed. Are you sure Jack? You will risk her life? You know you have my word, if you bond with me, I will let her go."

"I'll rather bond with Schuyler. She is my true love. I will fight for both of us."

I turned to stare at him; he would rather bond with me? That came as bit of a shock. I knew I loved him and I knew he was the one I want to be with forever but bonding? I have never really considered it.

"So this battle is between you and me then? That seems fair. You are going to regret this Jack. Once I kill you I am going to go after your slut."

"Jack No! I am coming with you. You are not doing this fight alone."

Jack turned to face me, I knew that look. He does not know of his fate, our fate. He does not want me to fight with me, because he knows that she would kill me. He does not want me to get hurt.

"Schuyler, if anything happened to you I will never forgive myself, so I ask of you not to fight, let me do it. I promise you I can fight for both of us. I will."

"Jack….."

"Schuyler please. Do this for me."

"Fine but if you look like you are struggling I am going to intervene."

Jack nodded and kissed me quickly.

"Sorry to disturb your disgusting intimacy but I have things to do. So let's get this over and done with."

Jack gripped his sword tighter as all three of us stepped into the glom. Jack walked forward leaving me to watch on helplessly.

"This is your final warning Jack. Are you sure you rather die then bond with me? You know you are being very selfish, risking the life of someone that you claim to love."

"I do not love you anymore. Schuyler is my life. So like they say I will love her till death takes me."

"Then so be it. This is your end. After all I am the Angel of Death. How ironic that is, as I will be taking you to the grave…literally."

I watched as Mimi started to charge at Jack, he met her blow for blow. Jack knew her every move, he was there already anticipating. I wanted to help him, but I promised that I would wait, wait until he truly needed my help. What would I use to defend us? I do not have a sword; I do not have any form of weapon. That is why Jack asked me not to fight, for I have nothing to fight with nothing but my hands.

Just then Mimi had Jack on the floor with her sword pointing at his heart while Jack had his at her throat.

"Ooh one more thing home wrecker. How is your conduit of yours? Last I heard he was near death."

What? What about Oliver? I just spoke to him the other day. No. What did she do to him? Did she find out he was following her in Paris.

"What did you do to him?"

"Oh nothing much, gave him a few beats. That teaches him for following me. You know no one messes with me. So what will it be? Will you save your love or will you go and save your red blood rat of a conduit? Decisions, Decisions, Decisions."

I can't believe she did this to Oliver. What has he ever done to her? I can't leave Jack I just cannot, but I must know if Oliver is ok. He has to be. She cannot have left him for near death! This is against the code she should not hurt a red blood.

Jack suddenly flipped Mimi onto her back and knocked her sword out of her hands and points his sword at her heart. Just as he was about to plunge his sword into her heart I stopped him, pushing him away from her.

"Leave her Jack. We need to find Oliver."

Jack nodded and turned to face me. Tears where forming in my eyes, for I do not know where my best friend is dead or alive.

"Have faith my love. He is alive."

Just as we where about to walk away, Mimi strikes, Jack pushed me to the ground and turned to meet her sword with his. This is not the end, it is only the beginning.

(Jack's POV)

How has it comes to this? How has it come to the point, that it is either I die or my twin does? I do not regret meeting Schuyler; I do not regret falling in love with her. She has become my life; she was born to be with me. I believe that. I do not wish to kill my twin, my sister but she leaves me with no choice. Not when it comes to Schuyler. She can hurt me, but not Schuyler. I will not let her. Mimi and I where never like this before. It has never come to the point where we wished one another dead. She wishes me dead for I have fallen in love with another, I want her dead for she wishes to harm the woman who is my very existence my Schuyler, my light, the love of my life.

Remembering back to our past, our past in this life, when we where young when the only love I shared for her was a mere sibling love. The love I now share for her. It may seem I do hate her, but the truth is she is a part of me, in some ways I still love her, not in the way she wishes me too, no I love Schuyler in that way now. I only love Mimi as a sibling as my sister, as the red bloods see us.

We were five, I clearly remember Mimi wailing like a spoilt child that she is. Crying over the fact she dropped her ice cream and demanded that she had another. Of course father refused to buy her one.

_(Central Park – Jack & Mimi aged 5) _

_(Jack's POV)_

_Mimi was running after daddy, she just dropped her strawberry flavoured ice cream and wanted another one. Daddy and mummy always seems busy, no time to play with us. _

"_Daddy! I want another one! Daddy!" _

"_Enough Madeline! You cannot have another one, you should have been more careful!" _

"_Daddy!" _

_I stood next to my tearful sister, I was a little taller than her and handed her my favourite flavour ice cream, my own strawberry flavoured ice cream._

"_Mimi...here have mine." _

"_Really? You're the best Jack!" _

(Jack's POV)

Life was simple; I wish our relationship only consist of a brother/sister relationship. I wish we were not bound to each other. This is what I envy of the red bloods, they are never bound to another, and they can fall in love with, whoever they choose to love. I do not wish for the death of my sister, we have been through so much; she is my twin, my sister. The battles we have fought together, to save the race of us blue bloods.

_(Rome – The fall of Caligula) _

(Valerius' POV)

"Agrippina, you do not have to come."

"Valerius, you need me. We are not the twins of the apocalypse for nothing."

"Agrippina..."

"Valerius...do not worry, I will be fine."

Nodding both Agrippina and I enter the final battle that will determine the fate of us blue bloods. She is a strong one, my love. She has a sheer determination and it will never fail. She will never fail us, she will fight, fight along with me, fight until we are safe again. My love.

'_Valerius...we will have a bright future. Do not worry I will live.'_

'_I love you.' _

_(Present Day)_

(Jack's POV)

It was true I did love her. I did love her so. She would fight, it was always like her.

'_Jack...see you remember us. Remember our past. How can you leave me now after all we have been through?'_

How can she still tap into my thoughts? I no longer love her like that. But it is true she is a part of me, that I cannot escape, even if I want too.

' _I am your twin Jack...come back with me.'_

'_Mimi I cannot. I do not love you in that way. And in your eyes I can see you no longer love me.' _

Her face turned sour as her strike, which with my sword I matched each blow, in her eyes I could see she was thinking of another, another that she loved and lost. Who was he?

'_Jack you and I must bond. It is law.' _

'_Mimi you like I love another. Go find him; I will let you go with him.'_

Mimi face was pure anger; striking with all her might she knocked me to the floor.

"He is dead, gone. I cannot go with him. It was because of your half blood whore that I lost him!"

I have never seen Mimi shed a tear, not for anyone, not for me. No it has always been anger and violence. Who could have it been? Was it the day of disastrous bonding? When I raced to save the one I love, Schuyler & I both survived but one was lost. Kingsley...of course. There venator duties, she fell into his arms because I betrayed her, for I fell in love with Schuyler. She too found love, yet only to lose him. It seems every night she cries for him, not for me, for him. And now she was crying for him, for her loss.

"Mimi we can help you find Kingsley. He is not dead."

"He is gone, there is nothing you can do Jack. If you will not bond with me you will die."

"Mimi I cannot. My heart belongs to another."

"Very well Jack. Then you will burn"

She started to mutter, mutter in what seems to be an ancient language. A dark language that should not be uttered unless you wish for the death of another. She was conjuring the black fire.

* * *

_**What did you think? I don't think it is that good to be honest...maybe cos I kinda cut it short here...maybe I am not so good at cliffhangers. Haha. :S Please review and let me know what you think :) pretty please.**_

_**also it is a little short. Sorry don't lose faith in me. :(**_

_**Livvie. **_


	15. All Hell Breaks Loose

_**Right well I only got two reviews for the last chapter, which is a little sad :( because on my charts people are reading. Don't you think it is only fair that you review? After all the hard work the writers put into each chapter, it does not take long in reviewing. **_

_**Even if you feel your English is a bit rusty, that is the whole point of learning, experiment and you learn. Reviews do not have to be essays long, a few lines perhaps or a small paragraph. I am not the only one who feels like this, I am sure many of you guys who write also wish for reviews. So isn't it fair that you review, for the writer. Be nice readers and review their works. **_

_**I very much would like to know what you think of each of my chapters, what you think of my own characters. If you have accounts I will reply, to any queries and just to say a huge thanks for reading and reviewing. **_

_**You see you should just always read and review every single person's story that you read, it is only fair really. It really does make people's day. **_

_**Whenever I read people's stories I always make sure I review after each chapter, or at least try to. The writers want to know what you liked about their chapter, where they could improve on, or what you want more off. Like with mine, some people requested for more diary entries, they are coming. (Upcoming diary entry will be by Miss Mimi Force herself. Though I did state before she isn't one for keeping a diary, but her views changed once she lost Kingsley.) **_

_**Anyway back to the point. Do try to review. Makes the writers happy and it is a real motivation. I am speaking for all writers :) **_

_**ANYWAY sorry if it seemed like I was moaning and took up pretty much a page on this.**_

_**Here is the second half to the battle ha. Hope you like it and as always please read and review. **_

_**Livvie x**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 15)**

(Avery's POV)

Oh please say we are not too late. Please, I know changing our plans was cutting it close, but I had to, otherwise Oliver would have been dead. Gone. Fin. Abbadon cannot die, not my sweet brother. Oh how I have missed him. It has been so long, too long. Does he remember me?

His love, Schuyler she cannot die she must carry out her legacy, the legacy set upon her from birth, perhaps conception. This is her destiny, the destiny that determines the lives of us all. Azrael wants her dead, because of a personal vendetta and the ancient code, the ancient laws that need to be re-written. Schuyler is Jack's one true love, as is Azrael to Araquiel.

'_My love, have faith, we will save them. I promise you that.'_

'_Taylor, I am sorry...I should not have defied you, I mean you are after all the Angel of Time.'_

'_Avery. You were right. I should be the one apologising, I was wrong, wrong to ignore your instincts, because of you, and you saved an innocent's life. Hazard-Perry owes you his life.' _

'_Oliver owes me nothing.' _

Of course I am so glad, so grateful that I chose to listen to my heart, rather than my head. I saved Oliver. Mimi is so soaked up in her own personal vengeance that she too broke an ancient law, no harm should come to a red blood, no not ever. She left Hazard-Perry for death. She will need to be trialled. She won't be easy to handle, she always has been hard to handle. She has never been fond of me, she must have thought 'good riddance' when I left, I was never a bad influence on her twin, never. Many have forgotten all the good I have done, all the help that I have given, no one cares. Yet I still continue to unconditionally help others, help them when they need me.

'_Your time will come my love, I can feel it. They will need you, even beg for your help.' _

'_I thought you didn't look in to our future.' _

'_No I do not...since your future seems to involve me...but it is a gut feeling. They will bow down to you, beg you for their forgiveness, and beg for your advice.' _

'_They need not to beg, I give my guidance unconditionally.' _

'_Always the little helper.' _

I turned to smile at him; he gripped my hand tightly and brought it up to his lips as we ran.

We had arrived at the little cottage, we stood outside, I could feel all the emotions, the anger, the love, the fear, the sadness. Just as I was about to open the door, Taylor pulled me into his strong arms, holding me close, covering my face with kisses.

"Taylor!"

"Avery...stay..."

"No...I am going in...With you. Don't you leave me out here in the cold!"

"I love you."

"And I love you...come we should not waste anymore of our time."

Taylor nodded and as I opened to door and we both stepped in, we were both dragged into the fortress of the glom. Taylor reached for his sword, which he cleverly disguised as a brooch; I reached out for his hand.

'_No. No blood must be spilled.' _

The trio seem to be totally oblivious to our presence, we stood behind Mimi, her and Jack both locked in a fight, while Schuyler watched on helplessly, Schuyler was beautiful, I knew that before from her photos, but to see her in the flesh, she truly does take after Allegra, there is no evil in her. Suddenly it seems that Jack had lost focus Mimi knocked him on to his back. She knocked him quite far back, she did not charge at him, like I thought she would, instead she started to mutter, mutter a language I have long not heard, but never forgotten. It was the language of the dark; she is summoning the black fire. A ball of black fire appeared in her hand, she threw it with all her might, aiming at Jack. He looked on shocked and helplessly as the fireball headed his way. But out of nowhere a small dark haired figure threw herself over Jack, creating a blinding light. A blinding white light, that is similar to the light seen when the subertivo has been cast.

It was a forcefield, a forcefield created from love and sacrifice. The fireball bounced of the forcefield that was shielding both Jack & Schuyler with such a might that it bounced back toward Mimi, who narrowly escaped the backfire.

Jack and Schuyler stood, he was gazing at her, with such love, but soon the expression was lost from his beautiful face, as Schuyler collapsed into his arms, lowering the forcefield around them both. Mimi took this opportunity to her advantage and picked up her sword and started to charge at the couple.

"Taylor now!"

Taylor ran after her, and held her back.

"Dormi."

Mimi slumped to the floor to a deep sleep. I turned to look at Jack who was clutching on to Schuyler's lifeless body, tears streaming from his green eyes. Yet in those green eyes you could also see rage, pure rage. Placing Schuyler carefully on the ground, he picked up his sword and started to walk towards Mimi. I ran and held him back, resting a hand on his arm another on his chest.

"Jack no."

"Look what she did to Schuyler! I am going to kill her!"

He was raging with anger, pure hatred towards his twin. If I did not get her out of his sight, she would be dead, and I know Jack would regret killing her. I half turned my body to face Taylor.

"Taylor, take her to our hotel room."

I turned back to face my brother, who to towered over me. He does not recognise me. No not yet.

"Jack...calm down. Schuyler needs you."

Taking his hand I lead him to Schuyler's lifeless body. Kneeling down next to her, I touched her neck, she was ice cold, but I could feel a faint pulse. She was alive.

"She's breathing. Jack she is alive."

He signed with relieve but his gazed was fixed on his twin, I turned to see Taylor Kneeling next to her body.

"Taylor Go!"

"Avery...I do not want to leave you."

"You must. They cannot be together or world war three will break. I will be fine."

"Avery..."

I knew how much he hated leaving me. But he must. I can take care of myself. I am strong.

"Taylor! Please just go! We do not have time, you know this."

Taylor nodded and picked up Mimi, he stared at me, gazing at me and sent.

'_I love you. Stay safe my love.'_

'_And I love you...I promise to live out this cycle with you. Now go...do not despair we will see each other soon.' _

Taylor left and I turned my attention back to Jack, he was holding Schuyler's hand and sobbing. Taking his free hand in mine, he turned his gaze to look at me.

"She will be fine. Now let's get her to the Pierre Hotel. I am sure when she finally wakes up she will want to see an old friend."

"An old friend? Does she know you?"

"No, she and I have never met. I mean a certain red blood, perhaps you know of who I speak. Oliver Hazard-Perry?"

"Oliver's alive?"

"Yes. I got to him on time. Come, let's get out of here."

Jack nodded and picked Schuyler up and held her close in his arm. While I took their luggage and we headed for Paris.

(Schuyler's POV)

Why was everyone fighting for me? Fighting to save my life. Maybe I could protect myself, maybe I can help save other, I am not as weak as many think I am. Why is it he always risks his life for mine, back in New York and now! My love, I too will risk my life for you.

'_Schuyler your life is more important than mine. You are the daughter of an uncorrupted. Your blood is more important. To know that I died and more importantly to know that I died and you lived, my heart will rest at ease.' _

'_Jack...'_

'_Don't worry about me; I can fight for us both.' _

'_I love you.'_

'_I love you too. My Schuyler, my light, my love.' _

Jack, oh I couldn't love you more than I love you now. You would sacrifice yourself so that I could live, so that I could continue my legacy, yet I don't think I want to live on if you are no longer in my life.

'_Schuyler ...you have so much more to live for. I will not leave you so easily. Have faith.' _

'_Jack...I am forever yours faithfully.' _

Jack continued to fight his twin, Mimi wasn't giving up. She never gave up, I never knew of her to give up. Jack was right, Mimi too did love another. Kingsley? Could it really be? She fell in love with Kingsley. But Kingsley was lost, lost to save us all. Oh Mimi, it was my fault, Lucifer only truly wanted me and Kingsley was the gatekeeper. You should blame me for the lost of Kingsley not Jack.

Suddenly Mimi knocked Jack to the ground, he was a few feet from me, Mimi just stood there staring at him, with tearful eyes, she started to mutter, and it was not in English. I may be new to this world but I knew what she spoke of was something dark. A fireball appeared in her hand. It cannot be, no she has conjured the black fire. She wishes to kill Jack to watch him burn. No. Without a second thought, I ran towards my love and threw myself onto of him, waiting for the black fire to impact, to hit me so that I burned instead of him. Yet it never happened, my eyes were glued shut, slowly did I begin to open them, to realise Jack & I were in some form of bubble, a white transparent light. A forcefield...did I create that? Jack and I stood, he was gazing at me.

I feel so light; my head...head...hurts...slowly did things become blurry.

'_Jack.' _

Then all went completely black.

(Jack's POV)

I was waiting for it, for my death. But it never came, for a felt a small figure lying on top of me. Looking up I saw Schuyler, she was sacrificing herself, for me. Looking up I saw a white light burst out of her, white for light, white for good, white for sacrifice. She was creating a forcefield around us. The fireball hit only to bounce of the shield and back at Mimi. Slowly did we stand. I was gazing at her, loving her more each minute. She saved my life again. She gave me her blood back in New York and now she gave me her life. As I was looking into her eyes I could see she was losing focus. Touching her face softly she was ice cold. Then I heard her in my thoughts, she called for my name and that was all. She fell into my arms, losing consciousness. No. Schuyler.

'_Schuyler, Schuyler wake up. Schuyler.' _

Tears streamed from my eyes. My love...no...she gave up her life...for me ...a dark angel. Why did she do such a foolish thing? My Schuyler...now I have lost her...lost her forever.

Mimi. I am going to kill her, she is going to get what is coming for her. Slowly laying Schuyler down, I picked up my sword and headed towards Mimi. I did not realise that we had company until I felt a small figure, holding me back from my target. Looking down at the figure, it was a woman; she looked like she was only a few years older than me. She was beautiful, smouldering grey eyes, she seemed so familiar. Yet I could not pinpoint who she was. She and her companion clearly where blue bloods. It seems her companion was her mate, her twin, her bond mate.

Slowly did she lead me towards Schuyler's body while my eyes were fixed on my wretched twin. Who laid sound asleep on the floor while my love was dead.

It seems the female blue blood knew medicine, when she confirmed that Schuyler was alive, I signed with relieve but still Mimi should still get what she damn deserves.

"Taylor Go!"

"Avery...I do not want to leave you."

It seemed she was talking to the dark haired male, who I assume his name was Taylor, while his twin was Avery. It seems here are two bond mates who are truly meant for each other, the way he looks at her, pure fear, fear for her safety. The same fears I would have for Schuyler. Yet it seems she was a full blue blood, she surely could take care of herself. Yet like any other male, you would fear for the woman you loved.

"You must. They cannot be together or world war three will break. I will be fine."

"Avery..."

Indeed world war three will break if he does not do as his twin wishes and gets that wretched twin of mine out of my damn sights.

"Taylor! Please just go! We do not have time, you know this."

He nodded and picked up my twin and left, Avery turned her attention back to me. I was sobbing still, I do not know the extent of Schuyler's injuries, she could be stuck in this comatose way like her mother. Taking my hand in hers I reluctantly tore my gaze from Schuyler to her. She began to speak.

"She will be fine. Now let's get her to the Pierre Hotel. I am sure when she finally wakes up she will want to see an old friend."

"An old friend? Does she know you?"

Surely if Schuyler met her, I would have too, but then again Schuyler may have met her during her year long flee.

"No, she and I have never met. I mean a certain red blood, perhaps you know of who I speak. Oliver Hazard-Perry?"

Oliver! No, Oh thank god. Did she save him? Schuyler & I owe her a lot, for I do not know how I would make it up to Schuyler if Oliver was truly lost, truly gone because of me, because of my twin.

"Oliver's alive?"

"Yes. I got to him on time. Come, let's get out of here."

Nodding I picked up Schuyler's delicate body into my arms, I held her close to me, while Avery picked up our bags, and we headed for the Pierre Hotel where somehow she got the receptionist to get us an adjoining room with Oliver. Yet Oliver was sound asleep and she did not have the heart to wake him just yet. Placing Schuyler onto the bed in the room that adjoined to Oliver's, Avery quickly fell to her side and began to nurse her. Wrapping the blankets around her to keep her warm, and dabbing her face with a damp blanket. When she finally finished she turned to look at me.

"She needs blood."

"What?"

"When was the last time she feed? A familiar wise."

"She does not like doing it. Last time…I guess was Oliver. She refused to do it."

"She must Jack. The forcefield took a lot of her energy that is why she collapsed, her red blood couldn't cope with the overwhelming power of her blue. Jack I need you to get me a blood bag."

What? Where on earth am I going to get a blood bag from? She frowned at me; damn I opened up my mind to her.

"A hospital Jack, use the Volex and get me any old blood, preferably the fresher the better."

I don't want to leave her; I can't what if she never wakes up. No. I just can't I love her too much.

"Jack, you need to trust me. I know it maybe hard to, in these god forsaken times, but I am not a silver blood and I have no intentions of sucking the life out of Schuyler, we need her, she is after all the saviour. Please Jack."

Looking into her grey eyes, I could see the truth, she was right, I couldn't be selfish and only thinking of myself, I must help Schuyler, in some ways I am glad Avery is here, she helps me make the right choices, she gives the right guidance.

"Ok, I won't be long. Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes, a drip. I need do a blood transfusion. You know how they work; I need one, all of the equipments."

"Will she die? How long does she have?"

""She will be ok, but the quicker we get blood into her, the quicker she is likely to wake up."

Nodding I stood reluctantly letting go of Schuyler's hand. Using the velox I ran to the nearest hospital grabbing all Avery had asked me retrieve before heading back to the hotel suite; it took me a matter of ten minutes. Stepping out of the way and letting Avery do her work as she assembled the equipment and slowly did the blood enter Schuyler via her right wrist. Slowly you could see that there was a slight colour re-appearing on Schuyler's face. Avery was right; it won't be long till she wakes. Avery stood and gestured for me to come back and sit by Schuyler on the bed, while she perched herself at the end.

"Thank you, I owe you so much."

"You owe me nothing Jack."

"But I do, you saved the one I love, you stopped me from killing my twin, knowing I would regret it and you saved Schuyler's best friend, and I guess you could call him my friend, I have become fond of him, after all he did give up Schuyler to me."

"I do want is necessary of me."

"Who are you?"

"Why dear brother, do you not remember me?"

Brother? I do not know her, but she knows of me. How can I not remember her? Yet it seems that I am still far from coming of age, far from the safety barriers of the sunset years. Evangeline….she takes resembles to her, when I was James, I was the eldest…no it couldn't be? It couldn't possibly be her, could it?

Sariel?

* * *

_**SO you know what I am going to say. Please review. Even if it is a line…like 'Oh it was good.' Or there can be criticism; I liked to know where I went wrong. Like say if I confused you. **_

_**Will post the next chapter soon…if I reach between 60-70 reviews. It is not too steep. Please.**_


	16. Reunions

_**Thank you for lovely comment HappyGirl. Ha I have no intentions of becoming an author. I just write for fun. But it is nice that you can see my as an author ha!. **_

_**Anyway. Here is chapter 16. A nice breather of a chapter, with all the drama that happened in the last two. This is I guess you call a bit fluffy. Well the title is reunions so it is expected. I have plans for the next few chapters to build up in another dramatic episode….well maybe not mega dramatic, but drama drama drama. **_

_**Ooh and just wondering what you think of my own characters. Avery & Taylor. **_

_**Let me know please. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 16) **

(Jack's POV)

I was staring at the blonde woman, who was sitting at the end of the bed from Schuyler & I. No it couldn't be, could it? It has been so long. I thought she was lost, gone. I have not seen, not since the 19th century. I have not been reborn until now. I remember now, I vowed that I would make Mimi work for my affection, for I did not want to love someone like her, and now I have found Schuyler. Finally plucking up the courage I spoke.

"Sariel?"

"Yes, dear Abbadon it is I."

I crawled carefully to the end of the bed, sitting next to her, tears glistened in her eyes, but also mine. I pulled her into a hug. My sister, my dear sister. Oh how I have missed her.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, dear brother. It has been too long."

"Please do not leave me again, never. You do not know how much I needed you, how much I needed your guidance."

Tears started to stream down her beautiful face, my sister, the sister that I have loved so much, the sister that I had lost.

"Forgive me Jack, I had to leave, no one needed me anymore."

"I needed you. I needed you so badly in this cycle. I needed your guidance, when I fell in love with Schuyler I needed you."

She stood, tearing my herself from my tight hold, she walked towards her bag and pulled out a small black leather book, it looked eerily familiar.

"I know you did. I felt your pain, felt it through your words, I read how you fell in love with her, how she broke your heart, how you was alone for a whole year, not even sure what to do, whether life was worth living if she was not in your life. I read it all. Jack….I am sorry, I did not seek you out sooner."

She had come back to the bed now, placing the book into my hands, it was my diary, the very diary I had poured my heart and soul into, and she read it, I am not mad, I needed to share my pain, and she was the only person who understood me. She after all was my sister, she knew me so well. Yet I feel I hardly know her, I was not reborn until now, she must have lived on a few more cycles than I.

"Avery….promise me you will not leave me, that we will stay in touch."

"Jack. Taylor….."

"Elias always followed you. He did not want to leave, but because you wanted to, because you felt unloved, you felt useless within the New York Coven, you left, Elias left with you, because he is your twin, he is your love. You know he will follow you to death. I know him just as well as you do, so do not give me that excuse about Taylor. Because damn right it has nothing to do with him. It is all about you."

"You know how they feel about me, Sariel the Angel of Guidance, the ruthless, opinionated Sariel, Sariel who gave her trust in a silver blood, who forgave a silver blood."

"They will need you, the New York Coven is leaderless and they have just lost two of the best. That as in Mimi & I. They will need you."

"Need me? That is what Taylor keeps saying. What are you a time traveller too?"

Forgotten how sharp of a tongue she had, she can always be so sarcastic yet very serious at the same time.

"Taylor is right, and who am I to defy the Angel of Time. Your guidance is much needed; your return will be very much celebrated."

"I was in New York only a few days ago, didn't see them welcoming me with open arms."

"Avery trust me, you will be needed in New York."

"Mimi will return to New York. Though she has never been very fond of me, I will be returning to New York with her."

"What? Now that I have found you, you must come with us, on our search for the gate keepers."

She tore her gaze from mine, what has startled her? What does she know about gate keepers?

"Avery, you seemed to have lost the colour from your cheeks, do you know of a gate keeper?"

"What? No…just memories. Of Rome, Elias….and his gate."

Of course, Rome. I remember it affected her really badly. After what Gemellus did, she blames herself for letting him become a silver blood. But of course it was not hers, Gemellus was a weak man, he was easily manipulated by Caligula.

"Rome was not your fault. Please don't say you still blame yourself because of it."

More tears fell from her eyes, but of course. She would still dwell on her past mistakes, it was very like her. I pulled her closer to me, letting her cry. She loved Gemellus a lot, how will she feel if she learns that Kingsley is gone. Trapped. I cannot tell her, I just cannot, it will break her heart, and I do not want to lose her, no she is my sister. I love her.

"Avery, please don't cry."

Quickly I changed the subject and lifted her from my shoulders so that she could look at me, I held onto her hands as her sobs calmed down.

"Tell me about you and Taylor….did you meet in your sunset years?"

"Yes….for the first time, yes…on my 18th birthday. Taylor gate crashed my party."

"No, really? Definitely not something Elias would do….if I am correct."

She started laughing, I am glad I made her smile, I guess Elias always did that to her, if she was sad, just talking about her happy times with Elias always put a smile on her face.

"No, I knew his friends. They always tried to gate crash my parties, back home I hosted some of the best parties, but not everyone could come. You may have heard of him Blake Rogers? England's notorious playboy and fellow blue blood, one of Taylor's friends convinced him to go along and gate crash, they never could get into my parties, until Taylor came with them, he only managed to get in because he was my twin, and we share a connection, a bond. It feels so good to meet him now."

"I am happy for you, you deserve to find him. You and Elias have been through too much."

"Thank you."

I do not know how long we spoke for, but all that time I kept holding her hands. It was comforting to have her here; after all she was my sister, my older sister, my protector. That was when I heard a small voice.

"Jack?"

I turned my head to see Schuyler, she was awake. Her expression on her face was full of jealousy, whatever for I do not know, Avery and I only share a sibling love. I love her. Letting go of Avery's hands, I crawled up to Schuyler and helped her sit up.

'_Who is she?' _

'_There is nothing to be jealous of my love, she is my sister.'_

"Your sister?"

Avery started chuckling and I joined in with her, Schuyler was such a fool, I only love her, and always will.

"I am Avery Smith. Jack and I are like brother and sister. In many past incarnations I was his older sister. I do love him, but only in a sisterly way. I already have someone I love dearly, my Taylor."

"Oh, I am Schuyler Van…"

"I know who you are. You are the prophecy that Sophia spoke of; you are our saviour and the daughter of the light."

"I don't get why you are here."

"I was told to come and save you and Jack, and to help Mimi. This is I guess where our path have crossed but it is also where it will end as I need to be helping Mimi."

She was what? After finding my long lost sister she was leaving me again. Leaving to help my wretched twin instead of me her own brother.

"What? Do lot leave us Sariel, we need your guidance."

Schuyler looked at me a little confused; she then turned to look at Avery for an explanation.

"Sariel is my real name. I am Sariel, the Angel of Guidance; my twin is Elias the Angel of Time. Jack you do not need me, but I promise I will be around to help you. But I must be with Taylor, you know he can't bear to be apart from me, and nor can I be apart from him."

I heard Schuyler ask herself where Avery's twin was. Schuyler ever the polite one did not ask, yet Avery knew to answer her.

"Schuyler, Taylor is currently with Mimi. I asked him to keep an eye on her while I nursed you back to full health. You will meet him soon. I shall leave you both; it seems there is someone I need to call."

Avery got up and left the room towards Oliver's room. I was not going to tell Schuyler about Oliver just yet, I shall let Avery do that, after all she always was the one who liked to show people their surprise gifts. Turning my attention back to my love, I pulled her closer to me and kissed her with such love and such passion.

(Schuyler's POV)

I woke feeling a little tingly, I could feel blood flowing through my body, I looked up and saw blood transfusion equipment, but it no longer was attached to my body. Then I head voices, looking towards the end of the bed, there were two figures sitting there, one was Jack another was a blonde, he was holding her hands, Mimi? No it couldn't be her. After all she did try to kill us. No this woman had pale blonde hair with flicks of golden highlights in her hair. I could feel jealousy worming around my body yet I shouldn't be because I know Jack loves me, but I couldn't help it, after all he was holding the hands of a beautiful blonde, who looks a few years older than him. Calling his name softly he quickly moved to my side, it was clear this blonde bombshell was a blue blood, she was beautiful, she was pale, with piercing grey eyes, I can see why Jack would be attracted to her.

'_Who is she?' _

I sent, with a slight jealous tone to my voice.

'_There is nothing to be jealous of my love, she is my sister.'_

His sister? What? I thought he only had one and that was his twin, the one that just tried to kill us both.

"Your sister?"

The blonde started to laugh and so did Jack, then she spoke.

"I am Avery Smith. Jack and I are like brother and sister. In many past incarnations I was his older sister. I do love him, but only in a sisterly way. I already have someone I love dearly, my Taylor."

Blushing a deep red, from letting her know that I was jealous of her and Jack when all they shared was a sibling love, a sibling love that Jack and Mimi should share.

"Oh, I am Schuyler Van…"

"I know who you are. You are the prophecy that Sophia spoke of; you are our saviour and the daughter of the light."

She stopped me mid-sentence; it seems everyone knows who I am. It's like I am like Harry Potter. Yet I still do not understand why she is here, how she got here, I did not see her before.

"I don't get why you are here."

"I was told to come and save you and Jack, and to help Mimi. This is I guess where our path have crossed but it is also where it will end as I need to be helping Mimi."

"What? Do lot leave us Sariel, we need your guidance."

Hang on….she was told to save me? Save Jack? By whom? And now she has to go and help the one person who has been trying to make my life hell? Now I am very confused, Sariel? Why did Jack call her that?

"Sariel is my real name. I am Sariel, the Angel of Guidance; my twin is Elias the Angel of Time. Jack you do not need me, but I promise I will be around to help you. But I must be with Taylor, you know he can't bear to be apart from me, and nor can I be apart from him."

I wonder where her twin is then; I can see in her eyes that it pains her to be apart from him, like it pained me to be apart from Jack for such a long time. I cannot ask her, surely it will upset her.

"Schuyler, Taylor is currently with Mimi. I asked him to keep an eye on her while I nursed you back to full health. You will meet him soon. I shall leave you both; it seems there is someone I need to call."

She got up and left the room, leaving Jack & I alone. Jack pulled me closer to him before kissing me passionately; when our lips finally parted he started to stroke my face.

"I thought I lost you, you scared the hell out of me, I honestly thought you were gone."

"Jack…"

"Why did you do it? I told you to stay out of the fight; I almost lost you because of it."

"I told you I would also sacrifice myself for you, I did what I had to do to protect you. Little did I know I could create a forcefield to protect us both?"

"Thank you my love. Now freshen up, Avery has a surprise for you."

"What she does? I barely know her."

"This is something we both owe her, we owe her a lot. Come freshen up."

Getting off the bed, I headed towards the ensuite where I found Jack had laid out a white summery dress and matching lingerie. After taking a well earned shower, and blow drying my long hair, I stepped back in to find Avery & Jack talking on the bed.

"How is Elias? I have missed my dear friend."

"He is well, thank you for asking. I must leave soon, dear brother. I need to be with him."

Jack had paused, sadness was written all over his face that was when I decided to step in, Elias…that was who mom spoke of…the Angel of Time.

"Wait….Elias…..the Angel of Time."

Avery turned to face me, and nodded.

"Yes that is him. You want to know about your future don't you?"

Nodding, I sat down next to Jack, as Avery took my hand and held it in hers.

"Schuyler. Knowing your future is something you need to think seriously about. Sometimes what you learn may not come true, or perhaps the one thing you try to prevent from happening, happens anyway. Not all futures can be changed. For example, you, many have tried to prevent your conception, yet it was let's say, already written in the stars. You were meant to be born."

"Will he help me?"

"Yes, but not at the moment, you have an important journey ahead of you, I do not want him to cloud your judgement, if he takes you to your near future now, you may be distracted, more determined to change your personal future, than concentrating on the task at hand. You need to carry out your legacy, but not alone, you have the help from Jack, and I will assist as much as I can, and so will someone else…come."

She stood, dragging me up with her, before leading me to a door, Jack was close behind as I felt him put his hands over my eyes. I heard Avery open the door and we walked into what I presume is another room. Avery let go of my hand, as Jack removed his hands from my eyes. Opening them, I saw a slightly bruised and battered chestnut hair male sitting on the bed. It was Oliver, Oh my best friend. He was alive!

"Oliver!"

Running to him, I sat down beside him and threw myself into his arms. He groaned slightly but pulled me in closer.

"Oh Ollie, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Sky."

"I….thought…Mimi…she…."

"Yes she got me bad, but I was found and saved by an angel. Do excuse the pun. Well two angels."

Turning to face, Avery. It was her? She saved Oliver? She saved my best friend? Is this what Jack meant about what we owe Avery? For she saved not only mine and Jack's but Oliver's too."

'_Yes my love that is it. She saved Oliver.'_

"Thank you, for saving him."

"Schuyler, you do not have to thank me. Now, I must go."

Jack had walked up to her, hugging her. She was incredibly small, she was smaller then me.

"Avery…please don't lose contact. I need you."

"Jack….I won't. I promise."

"When will we see you again? And Taylor, it has been so long since I have seen him."

"I'll send him over, though; Mimi has never been fond of me."

Well that wasn't surprising, Mimi has never been fond of anyone, unless that is herself or Jack or perhaps now Kingsley. After hugging Jack one last time she approach me, giving me a light hug before turning to hug Oliver.

"I'll be back for Oliver don't you worry Schuyler; I'll take him back to New York. Now you must carry on your search. Alone. Do not trust anyone. Even those whom are likely to be friends, be weary of the European Coven, their Regis is the Countess. Those whom befriend you maybe your enemy, like they say keep your friends closer but your enemies closer."

I nodded and so did Jack, as he walked her towards the door.

"Do not worry little brother, I will see you again."

Then she was gone, I turned to see Jack walking back into our room. He was giving Oliver & I some space. Turning back to my best friend, I hugged him again.

"Ollie I am so glad you are ok."

"I can say the same to you. I was about to warn you when Mimi showed up."

"Ollie why did you follow her?"

"Sky I was trying to help you guys out."

"Well don't do it again. Just stay in New York, stay safe."

"Well I won't be following Mimi again; it seems I won't have to. Since Avery is going to deal with her. How about I stay in New York and help you out as much as I can over there?"

"Yes, liked we planned."

"So we saying goodbye again?"

"Ollie. Not yet, I'll stay till I know you are back to health."

"No need for that Schuyler."

"Of course there is. I don't want to suddenly take off and then you die on me."

"I am not going to die on you. Trust me I will be fine. Avery will look after me, don't you worry. You and Jack must go; there is no time to lose. I found some information; it seems the gate is no longer in Florence, like Lawrence thought."

"What? Where is it then?"

"Alexandria…Egypt."

"How did you find that?"

"Paris repository, I don't actually know if it is for definite in Egypt, but all I know is that Florence is a dead end. I have booked tickets for you and Jack to leave tomorrow night."

"Oliver…."

"Schuyler, shut up and hear me out. I know you guys are having financial issues, though you shouldn't be anymore, since Mimi is being dealt with, but I have transferred a large sum into your account…well the one Jack made for you guys. I don't think it be safe to be using Jack's trust fund. The New York Coven may not be after you, but I fear others might be. Avery is right, trust no one."

"Ollie….I don't want to say goodbye, not yet."

"Sky, it is never truly a goodbye, for I will see you again."

"I love you Ollie."

"I know."

I stayed with him, till he fell asleep. I watched him for a while, before heading back to my room, my room with Jack. Walking into our room I found myself surrounded by candles, Jack stood by a stereo system.

"Jack."

"Shoot….Schuyler….I"

"What are you doing?"

"I just, wanted to dance with you, and show you how much I love you. I found a perfect song, care to dance?"

He held out a hand, I didn't realised that he changed, changed into something a little smarter, giggling I placed a hand into his, he walked us towards the stereo he pressed play and we started to Waltz. It was a song I hadn't heard of before. It seems it is new. The song was beautiful, the lyrics, perhaps a little repetitive but still beautiful. It seemed that Jack learnt the words as he sang the song so perfectly in tune, he may even sound better than the original.

"_First day that I saw you thought you were beautiful_

_But I couldn't talk to you, I watched you walk away_

_And it felt like I spent all of that second day trying to figure out _

_What it was that I should have said_

_Third day saw you again, introduced by a friend, _

_Said all the words I wanted to_

_On day four and five and six I don't know what you did, _

_But all I could think about was you_

_Thought I couldn't want you, more than I did before_

_But everyday I love you a little bit more_

_Find myself asking what are you waiting for_

_Cos everyday I love you a little bit more_

_Days they turn into weeks, that's how good this has been_

_Still I can't believe the way this first year has flown_

_Still you catch me by surprise, when I look in your eyes_

_When you turn and say that you love me_

_Thought I couldn't want you, more than I did before_

_But everyday I love you a little bit more (and more)_

_Find myself asking what are you waiting for (what you waiting for)_

_Cos everyday I love you a little bit more_

_(And more)_

_Love you more_

_(And more)_

_I Love you more_

_(And more)_

_I Love you more_

_Hey hey hey hey_

_Day one I first laid my eyes on you,_

_Day two I can't help but think of you_

_Day three was the same as day two_

_Day four I fell in love with you_

_Day five you spent it with me_

_Sixth day knocked me off my feet_

_Day seven that's when I knew spend the rest of my life with you_

_Thought I couldn't want you, more than I did before_

_But everyday I love you a little bit more_

_Find myself asking (find myself) what are you waiting for _

_(What are you waiting for)_

_Cos everyday I love you a little bit more_

_Everyday, knowing I'm going to see your face_

_And that's enough for me (that's enough for me)_

_I want you more and more and more everyday_

_(And more)_

_I wanna spend my life with you_

_(And more)_

_Everyday learn something new_

_(And more)_

_I love you more and more and more everyday_

_(And more)_

_Love you more_

_(And more)_

_I love you more_

_(And more)_

_Love you more"_

Tears glistened in my eyes, as we continued to waltz as the song started over again. The song was beautiful, the words….Jack.

'_Jack….that was beautiful.'_

'_I know, it meant a lot to me too, for it is true, the moment you saved me, made me love you more and more.' _

'_Who is this song by? It seems new.'_

'_JLS…a British boy band.'_

'_JLS? What does that stand for?'_

'_Jack the lad swing.' _

Jack started to chuckle. I pulled a confused face, what was so funny about their band name?

"Nothing really, just that it has my name in it."

"That's not your real name."

"No, but I love it when you call my name."

I smiled, but soon it dropped for I realised that we would be leaving tomorrow.

"Schuyler lets not worry about it just yet, at least for the night. We won't tell the Countess where we are going….Avery is right, we can't trust her, and we can trust no one."

Nodding, I rested my head against his chest, letting him sway us, letting us be like any normal couple, a couple so in love, spending a beautiful night together. As for tomorrow we will be a couple, on a mission, a mission that neither of us knows what the outcome will be.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Sorry that I made it seem mega long when really a page or so is devoted to a song ha. Yes like I said it is a charity single by JLS, British boy band, from the reality TV show the X factor…they came runners up but look at them now! They are massive :) **_

_**Anyway. Yes…please do review. Thanks for those who have reviewed so far :) Will post the next chapter once I reach 70 or so reviews. Not long till 70 reviews :) **_

_**Livvie. **_


	17. Truth

_**Well I didn't reach 70 did I? Only 5 more. guys 5. It isn't that hard. So I would like 5 more reviews before I post the next chapter. You see I have the next couple of chapters. Pretty much written, so if you want the next chapter up review. I am not asking for much, I have about 30 hits for the last chapter and three reviews. Not a happy bunny. Quite frankly it isn't fair. **_

_**Anyway here is chapter 17.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 17)**

(Mimi's POV)

I woke, feeling sleepy, feeling like someone put me to sleep on purpose, I felt so weak, every part of my body felt weak, I reached for my pin, the pin in my hair, but it was nowhere to be found. Where is my sword! I tried to get up but, I was unable too. I had limited movement. Then I heard movement, a figure, helped me sit up. Who was he? Glaring at him, he must have been the one who put me under that spell. I saw him perch in the chair opposite the bed.

"What did you do too me?"

"I didn't drug you don't you worry, it is just a little spell."

"Are you a European venator?"

"No...I have not been a venator in a long time."

"But you are British."

"I am, but doesn't mean I have to be part of the coven. Just relax Mimi; no harm will come to you."

"How can I be so sure? What if your throttle me in my sleep?"

"If I was going to throttle you, wouldn't I have done so by now?"

Smart ass. Who does he think he is?

"They why have you me restrained here, where is my sword?"

"For your own safety, before you hurt anyone else. Your sword is fine."

"What you mean my wretched brother and his wretched half blood?"

"Yes, you do not want to hurt them. Not intentionally anyway."

"You don't know me. Why should they get to be happy when I cannot?"

Why was I telling him that! I don't even know this damn guy!

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Taylor Bennett, Mimi."

"Do I know you?"

"Yes, I believe we last saw each other in your last cycle."

My last cycle? When I was married to Jack or rather James and I was Emma. That was so long ago, who was he, he looks different, of course he would.

"When I was Emma Carter? Jack was James."

"Yes that life time, I was Edward Cooper."

I am sorry who? Edward Cooper? I don't remember him, probably do...but he...suddenly my memories brought me to a bonding, well the after party anyway, I was dancing with the groom, while his bride was waltzing round with James. The four of us met in the middle and switched back.

"Now Edward my dear, you look after my sister now. Take good care of Evangeline."

"I will dear friend, I will."

Jack's sister, back in that life? I remember him being the elder one, he loved his sister very much, I not so much. I didn't like their closeness, I knew it only consist of a brother/sisterly love but it didn't mean that I liked it. Evangeline...his baby sister, the sister he cared for, in most of his cycles he had a sister, that he loved, loved so much, she cared for him too, protected him, like any big sister would. She was his sister in Rome, the most beautiful of the Royal Princesses, oh how I envied her, how I hated her close knit relationship with Valerius, she was everyone's favourite, while we were growing up, till she left, when she forgave a silver blood, that silver blood was the one I fell in love with. Kingsley, she gave faith in him, allowing him to live. Allowing him to shape my world, allowing me to love another, other than Jack. Now he was gone. Sariel...yes that was her, then Taylor must be Elias, her twin. Her love.

Just then the door opened, and in walked the very person I was thinking off. Sariel. She was beautiful, naturally after all she is a blue blood, yet I felt jealous, she was prettier than me, I can give her that, even if she was short. She was stunning. Taylor had stood, and walked towards her, pulling her into a tight hug. I remember now, he never liked to be apart from her, the pair has been through a lot. She untangled herself from his grasps and turned to see me, staring at her. Slowly did she approach me and perched on the bed.

"I didn't say you could sit."

"Well hello to you too Mimi. It has been a while hasn't it?"

"What do you want Sariel?"

"Avery, call me Avery. Surprisingly I am here to help you."

"Help me? I do not need your help. No one does."

She was silent a little taken back by my words, I could see the slight sadness in her eyes, and it was true no one ever needed her.

"You may need me more than you think."

"What makes you say such a thing? I Mimi Force would ever want help from you? I never had and never will."

She stood and looked at Taylor. She walked and sat in the chair he was sitting in.

"Why do I even bother?"

"Avery...don't think like that."

It was true that Taylor loved her very much; he was her rock, as was she to him. It annoyed me how loved up they were. Taylor came up and sat on the bed. Elias was always a lot more tolerable than Sariel, maybe because he hardly spoke. So there was nothing to annoy me about him.

"Mimi, just listen. We may be able to help you. You know who I am."

It was true I knew who he was. He was the Angel of Time. He could go into the past and future. He was willing to take me to the past and safe Kingsley?

"You are willingly to take me to the past and save Kingsley?"

He frowned, clearly that was a no, but then Avery in a swift was sitting on the bed.

"What? What happened to him?"

Taylor pulled her closer to him, for he knew it was something bad. I forgot how much she loved Kingsley. She had such a caring nature about her; I knew she would make a wonderful mother, if she ever could bear a child, which of course is impossible.

"He is gone, lost. At my bonding...he was the gate keeper...of your gate in fact, Yes the Gate of Time. In order to save us, save Jack and the wretched half blood he said the spell."

"No!"

I watched as she crumbled in Taylor's arms, it almost set me off, I knew tears where forming in my eyes. But I don't cry in front of anyone. No. Never. There was someone else who cared for Kingsley as much as I did, who loved him, who saw through his tough barriers, his silver blood. Who saw what a wonderful and kind man he was. I shouldn't hate her, but I do.

"My love, we can save your brother."

What? Kingsley can be saved? He can? How? How can he be so sure?

"How? You can bring him back?"

"You say he used the Subertivo to save you, and eliminated the gate?"

"Yes he did."

"Then it could be possible to go to another gate to find him. But you Mimi would be the only one who can do it."

"Me? Because I am the Angel of Death isn't it?"

"That is exactly it, but also your love for him, I know you love him. He was the one you were meant to be with. Remember back in Paradise. You fell for two."

"But how is it possible Taylor? The Almighty..."

"Yes he may have bonded you and Jack, but you choice your own bond mate. You chose Jack."

"Which left...Kingsley bond mate less...when Jack...it was Jack...who was suppose too..."

"Yes. Exactly that. But we can only help if you make a promise with us."

What! Promise what! Elias was always so serious. He always liked to get to the point.

"What on earth may that be then?"

"You leave Jack and Schuyler alone, you let them be happy."

"Hang on, what if I never get my happiness? Why should they?"

"Mimi, don't let you own personal vendettas get in the way of the greater good, Schuyler is the prophecy we need her, she needs to fulfil her legacy."

"What use is that half blood rat? Apart from stealing other people's twin."

"Mimi."

He signed and turned to look at his twin, it seemed she knew what he was going to do. For she shed a few more tears but nodded.

"Taylor...do it...if you must."

"Hang on do what?"

Taylor turned back to look at me. Taking a deep breath he spoke.

"Time travelling."

What? Time travelling? What to when? With who? Me?

(Taylor's POV)

I had a funny feeling. I would have to do this; Azrael has always been so stubborn. Time travelling is risky, the more people I take with me, the more dangerous it is. That is why I have never taken Avery with me. I cannot risk her life, if anything did happen to her, I couldn't live with myself if she ever got hurt.

It was like she read my mind, for her eyes looked onto mine, tears were forming. She knew how risky it was, she was scared for me, always the worrier.

"Taylor...do it...if you must."

'_Avery...my love.'_

'_You have too; it is the only way to make her see the way. But first you should show her, her future with Kingsley.'_

'_Then a life, if Schuyler never existed?'_

'_Yes.'_

I turned my attention back to the other blonde, she was eyeing me curiously.

"Hang on do what?"

"Time travelling."

She looked baffled, and so she should be, people hardly go into the future. It was not common. It was risky; no such person should go to the near future, unless it was necessary.

"What? Me?"

"You and I, I need to show you something."

"Hang on, what if something happens to me. I know time travelling can be risky."

"Yes, I know. That is why I am only taking you."

"Why on earth do I need to go into the future for?"

"I want to show you a world where Schuyler never existed. I want you to understand how important Schuyler is to our very existence."

"Fine. But then you help me get Kingsley back."

"That is a fair deal. I will try my best to help you get him back."

I will help her, best I can, it was fair of her to ask for help, after all Sophia did send Avery and I too help her. Help her truly realise who her true bond mate is. We will get him back I have faith.

"We need to book our tickets back to New York."

"Wait we not doing it now?"

I turned to look at her; she clearly did not understand the procedures of time travelling. You need to be prepared. Prepared for the worst, you never know what time you will travel to, no not truly anyway, what situation you are put in.

"No Mimi, there is a lot of preparation that needs to be done."

Mimi nodded, she was looking at Avery. Avery had gone awfully quiet; I knew she never liked talking about time travelling.

'_Avery.'_

'_Taylor, can you leave us for a moment.'_

"I'll go and book the tickets."

I got up and walked out of the room, leaving the two blondes to hopefully blossom a fine friendship. If Azrael will drop her grudge against her.

(Avery's POV)

I watched Taylor leave the room; taking a deep breath I turned my attention back to Mimi. How was I going to get through to her? The two of us never got on in the past.

"Tell me about him."

"Who?"

"Kingsley."

"Why? You should know about him. He is your brother after all, should you be keeping an eye on her? Like a big sister should. Or did you ditch him like you ditched Jack all those years ago."

"Mimi, you don't understand."

"No I do. You left because you felt useless, because no one wanted you. No one needs your crappy advice that is why you left. That is a little selfish don't you think. Jack needed you, Kingsley needed you and you left him."

"If he needed me, then why didn't he come find me? He was the one who left me."

Mimi was getting to me; I knew I was close to tears. Maybe I was selfish, leaving when he needed me. But I couldn't live in a coven anymore; every time I tried to help I was brushed off. I was ignored.

"Oh please, you could have had more faith in yourself, in your own ability; you let people get to you too easily, look at you now. You are letting me get to you, god your are so useless."

"Thanks for that Mimi. Well when you need me, I will be here."

Getting up, I had to leave, before she got to me.

"I will never need your help."

Walking out I left her trapped in the spell, tears flooding from my face, as I left her. How can the New York Coven ever need me? Why would they ever need me? Mimi is a clear example. They have forgotten about me, they no longer need me. To them I am lost. Sariel...who cares for me anymore? Why has my life always been so complicated? Why couldn't for once it be easy?

Pull yourself together Avery. You need to be strong, there are people that need you, Jack needs you, Perhaps Schuyler too and of course Taylor. Oh what would I do without him? He is my twin, my love, my Elias, don't you ever leave me.

* * *

_**Ok this is a crappy chapter, really reading it...it is actually bad :S SORRY! Duno why I found it hard to write. I guess you could say it was a bridge chapter again. Sorry about that. **_

_**Will make it up in the next chapter. Will be soppy I think ha. Little spoiler for you, there will be a proposal! Don't give up on me! Please! **_

_**Please review! **_

_**Liv x**_


	18. I Think I Wanna Marry You

_**My Gosh it is December already! Eeek. Everyone done their Christmas shopping yet? It is snowing like crazy down in the UK…can't even leave the house…well could via my feet lol**_

_**Here is chapter 18. I hope you like it. **_

_**Ooh and check out this story. By BlackJackBlood. Pretty good so far.**_

_**Oooh and I have the next few chapters pretty much written, so if get reviews I will post them up! Just asking for 5 reviews :) You know if you review each chapter you read, probably would have reach the target a while ago. SO how about that review every chapter?**_

_**Enjoy do review...please**_

_**Livvie**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 18)**

(Avery's POV)

We are back in New York, Oliver is in better shape and seems to have forgiven Mimi for almost killing him, it seems Mimi is still giving him the cold shoulder, very like her; she has managed to strike a friendship with Taylor though. Taylor she would like, I know he is planning to leave Wednesday; I try not to think about it. I know it will get me upset if I do. We are going to live out this cycle together, I must believe, I must have faith. That is what Taylor would say.

I remember seeing Jack and Schuyler one last time, at the airport. I couldn't bear to lose my brother, to lose contact with him, of course I wanted to help him, to guide him, but I had to follow my heart, I have to be with Taylor, I have to wait for his return, I couldn't help Jack when I would be worry about Taylor's safety.

"Jack, I will try to help you from New York. But you know I cannot go with you. I will be totally useless, you know me, I will be worrying about Taylor's return 24-7."

"I know, he will be fine, believe."

I hugged him one last time and watched him and Schuyler walk through the gates. That was a few days ago now.

We are staying at the Force's townhouse, I didn't even think Mimi would like to share a house with us, well me, Taylor she can tolerate. Ever since Paris she has pretty much been ignoring me. But at least tonight I am spending it with Taylor, he insists to go on a romantic date, before he leaves. I am quite happy just curling up in bed with him, just holding each other, but if he insists, then why not.

He was over at Oliver's right now, leaving me alone to get ready, after prepping myself I headed for the Empire State Building. Why he wanted to meet there I don't know, it is December now and it is freezing cold it is even snowing here, here in the heart of New York City. I arrived early; it was very like me too. I had a thing about being late. At the top of the building, looking out on the beautiful New York night life, it was beautiful, the snow was falling lightly, there was hardly anyone up here. Actually I was the only one, which is weird that was when I felt another presence. Turning around I saw him, my love my Taylor.

"Hey."

He pulled me closer to him, kissing me softly.

"Hey beautiful."

"So why are we meeting here? Thought we were going for dinner."

"Thought I would share a beautiful view, with you first."

"Is that why no one else is up here? You booked this?"

"I did, only for an hour though."

"It's freezing though."

He raised an eyebrow at me, knowing very well that the cold didn't bother me, but still we were both dressed moderately with our coats, gloves and scarves, just to fit in with all the red bloods, not to arouse suspicion.

"As if you get cold."

"You got me, it's beautiful. The view, the snow, you."

"Not as beautiful as what I am seeing now."

He kissed me softly, holding me closer in his arms.

"I love you. I love you so much."

"Taylor...you will be back soon won't you?"

I tore myself from his arms, so that I could look at him; look deep in his beautiful hazel eyes. I knew time travelling can mean he could be gone for days, maybe weeks, months or even years. What may seem a few hours for him, is weeks for me. I have waited for him, for a year before. Oh how it pained me, for I feared that something had happened to him.

"I don't know my love, I don't know."

"Please stay safe...I can't lose you."

He pulled me into a tight hug, holding me, as tears began to stream down my face, he held my face in his hands and kissed me, with such passion such love, it gave me some hope, some faith that he will return, he will return safe.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Reluctantly I closed my eyes; I could feel that he was taking my gloves off, but then his hands left mine.

"Taylor?"

"Avery...open your eyes."

Opening them, I found him, down on one knee holding the biggest and the most stunning ring ever.

"Avery...will you marry me?"

"Do you even need to ask? Of course!"

More tears streamed down my face, as he placed the ring on my left hand before scooping me up in his arms and swung me round and round, I couldn't help but giggle as he planted millions of kisses upon my face.

"Let's do it now, my love. Let's do our bond."

"Taylor...I want it to be magical, and special, with the people I love there. Though this is beautiful and romantic I want Jack & Kingsley here. Plus Casey would kill me if we didn't have an official wedding."

"Ok, anything for you my love. Well you get planning and when I get back we will get married."

"How about New York? It will be beautiful."

"We'll marry wherever you want to get married; you are the bride after all."

"You're so wonderful."

"Bet you feel like you are the luckiest girl in the world."

"Of course, I have a man I can spend the rest of eternity with. I will be waiting for you, for your return, don't be too long or I'll be grumpy!"

"I won't be, so how about celebratory dinner?"

"How about we just skip dinner? I know other ways to celebrate."

Winking at him I sent a seductive smile and he scooped me in his arms and kissed me on the neck, as he carried me towards the lift. Thank god Mimi was going to be out all night.

(Taylor's POV)

I knew I had to do it now, ask her to marry me, I wanted us to bond, we would be stronger and she won't feel so lost so empty. I don't know how long I would be, I remember being gone for a year, what felt like a week for me was a whole year for her, I have never felt more guilty, she was beautiful still, but she looked ill, ill with worry. She spends most of her time awake, waiting for me to return, if she was a red blood she would have been dead. I vowed that I would never do that to her again, but I can't even predict how long I will be. I don't look into my future, it is too dangerous, I know I would be tempted to change it, if it was for the bad, I am only human. Well like any other person who wouldn't want to change their lives for the better.

I've had this ring picked out for a while now, just been trying to find the right time to pop the question. In the red blood world with been together for two years. But really it's been forever. Everything has been so crazy, with our whole task, narrowly not being able to save Oliver, Jack & Schuyler, this is the right time, we shall bond before I leave. Naturally I am nervous, I know I shouldn't be, I know what her answer will be, but I guess you could say I still have a bit of red blood in me, though I turn 21 next February, while Avery will be 21 in June. Making my way up towards the top of the Empire State Building, I found her looking out onto the New York Landscape, I couldn't help but smile, she always had a thing about time. Well she is technically the bond mate to the Angel of Time.

She turned to face me as I slowly approached her.

"Hey."

Pulling her closer to me, I kissed her.

"Hey beautiful."

"So why are we meeting here? Thought we were going for dinner."

"Thought I would share a beautiful view, with you first."

Dinner will have to wait, I have plans for something a little cheesy at dinner, and we weren't going to miss it, but first….I need to ask the all so very important question.

"Is that why no one else is up here? You booked this?"

"I did, only for an hour though."

"It's freezing though."

I raised my eyebrow at her remark; we blue bloods were built for come sun, rain and snow. She was always warm.

"As if you get cold."

"You got me, it's beautiful. The view, the snow, you."

I was going to saviour every single moment I have left with her, remembering her beautiful face, until I return, no I cannot make her wait a year, that year long wait I had previously made her do, sucked the life out of her, she aged increasing amounts over a year. I can't do that to her, I just can't.

"Not as beautiful as what I am seeing now."

I kissed her softly, pulling her closer in my arms, trying to hold back my own tears, I hate leaving her, I hate being apart from her. I wish I could take her, but I cannot. Just to lose her, when I could have prevented it….would kill me.

"I love you. I love you so much."

"Taylor...you will be back soon won't you?"

I wish I could tell her that I was, but I couldn't because I don't know when I will return, if I ever would. I wish I could reassure her, but I can't. She really is the time traveller's wife; the story was inspired by us. Based on Avery & I.

"I don't know my love, I don't know."

Looking deep into her eyes and stroking her face, I spoke…I was going to do it now.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

Always like her to question my motivates, she hated losing one of her senses.

"Just do it."

As she closed her eyes, I took her black leather gloves from her hands. Putting them in my pocket before letting go of her hands and kneeing down on one knee and holding the velvet box opened.

"Taylor?"

"Avery...open your eyes."

Slowly I watched her open her beautiful grey eyes, they sparkled like the rock that occupied the box, she glowed, with pure happiness.

"Avery...will you marry me?"

"Do you even need to ask? Of course!"

Laughing softly I placed the ring on her hand as she started to cry, I scooped her in my arms, and I swung her round and round, like any over the moon, man when they find out their love agrees to marry them.

"Let's do it now, my love. Let's do our bond."

"Taylor...I want it to be magical, and special, with the people I love there. Though this is beautiful and romantic I want Jack & Kingsley here. Plus Casey would kill me if we didn't have an official wedding."

But of course, it has been a while since she has had her family all together, I will give her what she wants. Every girl's perfect wedding.

"Ok, anything for you my love. Well you get planning and when I get back we will get married."

"How about New York? It will be beautiful."

"We'll marry wherever you want to get married; you are the bride after all."

"You're so wonderful."

"Bet you feel like you are the luckiest girl in the world."

"Of course, I have a man I can spend the rest of eternity with. I will be waiting for you, for your return, don't be too long or I'll be grumpy!"

"I won't be, so how about celebratory dinner?"

"How about we just skip dinner? I know other ways to celebrate."

She winked at me and sent me a rather seductive smile, scooping her in my arms I walked towards the elevator; oh we will celebrate, but dinner first.

Hailing for a cab, we arrived at Central Park where I lead her to a secluded part of the park that I hired out, just for us. Dinner on the band stand, with a little music and dancing. I had managed to get myself an IPod dock and put my Iphone in place and it began to play the playlist, a playlist of the most romantic and meaningful songs, the very songs that I knew she loved.

"I thought we were going home mister."

"Dinner first, my love."

Taking her coat off, revealing a beautiful red floor gown, must be a Valentino, her and Casey both love that Italian designer. I led her to the table, where laid out was a meal. After eating, I got up as she watched me and I headed for the IPod dock, fiddling with it, I chose the song I intended for her and I to sing. Taking her hand I dragged her up to dance.

"Taylor….."

"Sing with me."

"I probably don't even know the song…"

"Oh I think you do….you saw that Glee episode."

"What Glee episode?"

"I'll start."

Walking over to press play, I linked my hand with hers and we started to dance.

"It's a beautiful night; we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."

She started to giggle in my arms, her cheeks flushing a deep red.

"How cheesy can you get Taylor?"

"You love it really."

She smiled at me and pecked me lightly on my lips. Waltzing over to the IPod system again, I pressed replay, and we began to dance while I sang to her, this was the happiest I've seen her in a while, well since she learnt about her brothers, she was smiling, a smile that literally reached from one corner of her face to the other, her grey eyes sparkled like the stars above, her laughter, oh god I am going to miss her.

"It's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,

No one will know,

Come on girl.

Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,

Shots of patron,

And it's on girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,

So whatcha wanna do?

Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.

No, I won't blame you;

It was fun girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Just say I do,

Tell me right now baby,

Tell me right now baby.

Just say I do,

Tell me right now baby,

Tell me right now baby.

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you."

We stopped dancing, as the song finished; she rested her head against my shoulder. Slowly did I lift her head up so that I could kiss her.

"Taylor…I think I wanna marry you."

Chuckling at her remark, I bent down to kiss her again.

"Well that is good, because I think I wanna marry you too."

"I love you. Thank you…for tonight."

"I love you too…I promise you there will be many more of these nights to come."

"There better be…though I think I might get tired singing I think I wanna marry you."

"You'll never be tired of it….we'll play it as you walk up the aisle. It will be perfect. Bruno Mars wrote that especially for us."

"Oh of course he did. I can't wait to tell Casey!"

"First, we need to go and celebrate….how about…we get out of here? I hear Mimi will be out all night."

Laughing she kissed me passionately. We grabbed our things and hailed for a cab back to the Force's townhouse, this was the best night of my life ever, well of this cycle anyway. I will come back, we will get married. I have faith, I have hope. I will see my beautiful Sariel again. I will. Have faith Elias, Have courage.

* * *

_**Cheesy ey? Very I know. Lol. I am all for it. I am a romantic at heart. This song was just so perfect. Sorry that I keep putting songs into my story lol won't be for every chapter! I needed a perfect, last night for them. Well a last night alone anyway. **_

_**For you guys who don't know who this song it is by, it is Bruno Mars with Marry you. I absolutely love this song, and I thought it totally went with Avery & Taylor! **_

_**I actually won't mind if someone use that song to ask me to marry them ha. I will admit it is really cheesy and could say tacky but…I kinda find it cute. **_

_**Anyway….what did you think? :) **_

_**Ooh and remember the words Faith & Courage :)**_

_**Please review...pretty please.  
**_


	19. My Best Friend Is My Conduit

_**Aren't you lucky? Three chapters in a week! Three! I told you reviews help speed things along. :) So if you guys who do review….have you reviewed every chapter? Perhaps you missed one or two? Just reviewing each chapter gets the review count up a lot higher and I get so motivated and happy to please my lovely readers I update a little sooner then usual. Chapter 20 is all written and ready to be posted….just need those precious reviews.**_

_**Okies this bit of a shortie of a chapter, promise the next will be longer :) Here is the introduction of my new secondary characters. Conduits to Avery & Taylor. Don't you worry they won't be playing a huge role, and won't be stealing the show from the likes of Mimi, Sky or Jack. **_

_**I hope you like it. Please review.**_

_**Introducing Casey Adams, Avery's conduit and Sam Richards Taylor's conduit. :) **_

_**Enjoy and let me know what you think. Please. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 19)**

(Casey Adams' POV)

It was three in the morning when my phone started to buzz. I ignored it. Yet it continued to buzz, I have to get up in a few hours. No one gets to disturb my sleep. No one. Pulling the covers tighter over my head, to block out the noise, hopefully the buzzing would stop, yet whoever the hell was ringing was very persistent. The figure next to me stirred, pulling the covers from my face, he was now facing me.

"Babe, your phone is ringing."

Groaning I sat up and reached for my phone. Not bothering to check the caller ID I pressed answer.

"WHAT?"

"Casey! It's me Avery."

"Avery! Ooh sorry, it is just three in the morning over here."

"Ooh Cass, I am sorry. It is just you was the first I wanted to tell."

"What is it?"

"I'm engaged! Taylor proposed last night!"

What! Avery is engaged! I screamed down the phone, knowing that Avery was joining in with the screaming. I woke Sam; he sprung up, giving me the dirtiest look. Sending him an apologetic look, I got up and headed out into the living room.

"Oh my gosh! I am so happy for you Avery!"

"Thank you, Cass...I want you to be a bond maid, I know traditionally it is only blue bloods, but you are my best friend, and I want you there, as my maid of honour."

"Ooh really? Oh A, I will be totally honoured."

"Great...when can you make it to New York? I think I want to get married here."

"I'll be on a plane straight away. I'll get Vogue to transfer me over to their New York base for a while."

"Oh that would great, I miss you. Sorry that Taylor and I took off like that, not telling you or Sam. We had to leave, blue blood mission."

"It's ok A, we understand."

"How are you? Have you seen Sam lately? I know you guys don't exactly get along."

Smirking a little, Avery has missed a lot, even when she was in England. Her being in Cambridge with Taylor, while I was in London...with Sam. To be honest Avery has been going through a lot, her past has been so complicated, I don't blame her for wanting to spend all her time with Taylor. I fell in love with Sam, Sam & I are like chalk and cheese. I insistently took a dislike to him when we first met, yet somehow I found myself falling in love with him.

"I am good, thank you. Yes Sam is ok, I have a surprise for you and Taylor, I will tell you once I arrive in New York."

"Taylor won't be around."

"Ooh, on another one of his travels? You know you are going to be the time traveller's wife."

I heard her, laugh but I knew she was hurting inside. She was afraid for him, she didn't want to be apart from him, I knew time travelling was dangerous. That is why Taylor has never taken Avery with him, for he feared for her life.

"Avery, he will be ok."

"Yeah...that is what he keeps telling me."

"I'll be there for you! Until he returns. We can do wedding planning."

"Thank you, I've really missed you."

"I miss you too. Well I am your conduit and best friend; I will be there for you, when Taylor is not."

"Thanks let me know when you arrive. I will let you go back to bed."

"Ok, I'll see you soon A. Don't worry too much."

"I will try not to. Bye Cass."

"Bye"

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my Mac, and sat down on the sofa. I need to book first class tickets to New York. I heard the door open of the bedroom, of my flat. I turn to see Sam walking out with scruffy bed hair and wearing only his boxers. He sat down next to me, wrapping his arm round my neck.

"Book me a ticket too babe."

"You know?"

"Taylor just rang...he wants me to be his best man."

"You didn't tell him about us did you?"

"No...I want to see how long it is going to take for them to figure it out."

"Sam it's been over a year."

"I know, but Taylor has been concentrating on Avery a lot, we both know, they having a troubling past."

"Well I am telling Avery. I am not very good at keeping secrets from her. Plus, she will figure out sooner or later."

"That is true; I can't seem to keep my eyes off you."

"And your hands!"

Laughing as I slapped his hand away from worming its way up my shirt, or rather his shirt. He took the laptop from my lap and placing it onto the coffee table; before pulling into his lap has he kissed me softly.

"Sam..."

"I love you."

Every time he said that it made my heart melt. I remember when he first told me he loved me, I burst into tears, he thought he done something wrong, yet it wasn't him but me, overwhelmed by emotion. It's crazy; we've had an 18 months world wind romance. Never did I ever think I would fall in love with Sam Richards, him of all people, but I did.

Falling into his arms, he carried me back to the room.

(Sam Richards' POV)

I was spending the night at Casey's. As I do many nights. I was crawled up in bed with her, when I was woken by an annoying buzzing noise, I looked at my phone I realised it wasn't mine, but Casey's. Pulling the covers from her face, I whispered to her about her phone, groaning she sat up and answered her phone with such aggression, chuckling lightly to myself I laid back down and closed my eyes, only to hear screaming moments later, making me jump, I sat up and glared at Casey. She sent me an apologetic look and got up from the bed and headed outside, her side of the bed, grew colder, as I laid back and waited for her to return, that was when my own phone started to buzz. Sitting up I lay back on the bed post and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sam! You are awake at this time?"

"Taylor. Ha yes…I am. What's up?"

"Last night, I asked Avery to marry me. She said yes."

So that was what Casey was screaming about. Her best friend was engaged and clearly Avery had asked her to be her maid of honour.

"Really? Congratulations man."

"Thanks. Sam, I want you to be my best man."

"Really? I would be totally honoured."

"Great! How are you my friend? Sorry about taking off suddenly, I should have called you."

"No worries man, I know you would have taken off sooner or later. After all you are a blue blood."

"I haven't even seen you in a while. Sorry about that too. Guess, I have been occupied with Avery, she has been remembering her past, and not the happy times."

"She is your twin Taylor; there is nothing to be sorry about. You love her, I can understand, that you would want to make the woman you love happy. I would have done the same."

"You are a true friend Sam. Glad to have you as my friend and conduit. But there is something I must ask of you."

"Anything my friend."

"Will you come to New York? I am leaving Avery, for a while. You know how time travelling goes, I will not know when I will be back, I may go into the future for a few hours, but I could be gone for weeks or months or in worse case scenarios years. I need someone to keep an eye on her, I know she will be asking Casey to accompany her, but I really could do with a guy around to keep an extra pair of eyes on her. I know you and Casey don't exactly get on but could you…"

"Of course, I will keep Avery smiling until you return, and as for Casey, she won't be a problem, if I am civil I am sure she will be civil back."

I smiled to myself, No one knew of Casey & I. We have been together for about 18 months now. Officially anyway, well I am counting if from our first date.

"Thank you. I don't know how to ever repay you."

"No need to my friend."

"Speaking of Casey, have you seen her lately?"

"Yeah, I see her every now and again. She seems fine."

"Is she happy?"

"I believe so."

I wonder why he is talking about Casey. He couldn't just easily ask Avery.

"Good, you two make a good couple."

What? How does he know about Casey and I. Even Avery doesn't know! We managed to keep it quiet till they figured it out, till Casey and I knew, that when to tell everyone. How people didn't figure it out is beyond me, I spent most of my time at her apartment, or she'll be at mine, I wait for her after work and I even brush off my friends so that I could be with her.

I must have paused for a long time, as I heard Taylor chuckling.

"I looked into your future a couple of weeks ago, and found you and Casey very much loved up."

"Don't tell Avery. I think Casey is planning to tell her, herself."

"I won't, I am happy for you Sam. You have been sneaky, you have kept this from me for over a year, and I thought we where best friends."

"We weren't sure, if it would be anything serious. Plus we didn't know how you guys would react. I mean me falling in love with your girlfriend, sorry fiancée's best friend. You knew I despised her the day I met her, yet here I am now, so in love with her."

"You love her? Oh that is wonderful. Sam, Avery & I would be happy for you. You don't know how long Avery has waited for a perfect guy to come along for Casey. I am glad she has found one. A great guy in you."

"Thanks. I am glad you and Avery met, early in your cycle. You both deserve it."

They certainly did, I know about their troubling past, after all I am his conduit, I heard stories about Avery's troubling past when Taylor wasn't around from Casey, they have a tragic story, to be apart from so long, it is fate that they are together now, and god do I hope he returns to her, that he is not gone to long. she doesn't deserve it, nor does he.

"Thank you my friend. I shall leave you. For I have to do a bit more preparations before I leave."

"Ok, take care my friend. Come back not for me, but for Avery."

"I will don't you worry my friend. I will be at your wedding, I promise you that."

"How do you know I plan to propose to Casey?"

"I am your best friend Sam, plus I am not called the Angel of Time for nothing."

Laughing, Taylor & I said our goodbyes. I will need to think positive; I will see my best friend again. I have to be positive for Avery. Putting my phone down I headed outside to see what my lovely girlfriend was up too, there I found her sitting on the sofa with her laptop on her lap. Walking over I sat next to her, and wrapped an arm round her neck.

"Book me a ticket too babe."

"You know?"

"Taylor just rang...he wants me to be his best man."

"You didn't tell him about us did you?"

He already knew, but I wasn't going to tell her that, she'll just freak even more.

"No...I want to see how long it is going to take for them to figure it out."

"Sam it's been over a year."

"I know, but Taylor has been concentrating on Avery a lot, we both know, they having a troubling past."

"Well I am telling Avery. I am not very good at keeping secrets from her. Plus, she will figure out sooner or later."

"That is true; I can't seem to keep my eyes off you."

"And your hands!"

She giggled as I had placed my other hand on her, thigh. She slapped it away. God she looked so hot in my shirt, I do love it when she walks around in my clothes. Taking the laptop from her lap I placed it on the coffee table in front of us and I pulled her closer for a kiss.

"Sam…"

She was giggling, I liked it when she laughed, she sounded so childish, but it was cute, something I loved about her, something I will miss if she is away.

"I love you."

I knew her heart skipped a beat, everytime I say that to her, I know I can affect her badly. I don't need to be a blue blood to know that. God I love her so much. She fell into my arms and I scooped her back up and carried her to the bedroom where I would hold her, till sleep took over.

* * *

_**So want to know how they fell in love? :) was originally going to put it in this chapter but it was so long thought it deserved its own chapter :)**_

_**The next one will be about them but I promise you after that we will get back to New York. Well chapter 21 will be about Taylor & Mimi. I would like at least six more reviews before I post the next chapter. Which is chapter 20 :) Please….it is the little button at the bottom of the page. I know there are people that read but not review. I would really appreciate if people just reviewed. I don't get anything out of this, so just to open up my emails to see I have some reviews really brightens up my day. Please….if you do read this, surely you should give something back. A few words will do. Please, I don't ask for much…just some reviews. **_

_**Livvie. **_


	20. Love & Hate

_**Hey well I am very disappointed and upset with the review count. I don't feel like I am getting much readers for this story. I value your reviews. I will respond to them, well to those of you who have accounts, I will answer any queries, and I may include more, of a certain storyline, if you want to hear more about it, or about a character. Reviews help me improve as a writer, and it helps me know if I am doing well. So really not asking for much, I was contemplating not posting a chapter up this week, since I posted three last week, and got like 12 reviews, over all, for three chapters. But I met my quota, and it isn't fair on those who actually are loyal readers and reviewers, to wait for those who can't review. **_

_**So here it is, I will not post another chapter until I reach around 90-95. A little steep, I agree, but I don't think you have been fair. **_

_**Here is Sam & Casey's story. I hope you like it. May revisit them, if there are request for it, but right now, this is the last chapter that purely focuses on them. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 20) **

(Sam's POV)

It is strange how I have fallen in love with her, when we first met I totally despised her, it was true that I found her attractive, but there was something about her that annoyed me. Though we spent a lot of time together, since we were both conduits, to two angels whom where madly in love with each other. After Taylor & Avery went to Cambridge, I saw less and less of them, yet I keep seeing Casey everywhere I went. One night, I saw her at a club, being harassed by someone, sweeping in I knew I had to help her.

_(18 months ago- London)_

(Sam's POV)

Walking into Ruby's the hot new nightclub in London. I saw something that caught my eye. It was Casey Adams. Boy did that girl annoy me. Yet I saw her everywhere I went. I saw, that she was getting harassed by someone sitting next to her, she was pushing his hand away, yet he had a tight grasp around her waist. Walking over to them, I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away from her.

"Leave her alone."

"Who the hell are you? We are just having a little fun aren't we sweetheart?"

"I am her boyfriend, so stay away from her."

He went pale, good, I did stand a little taller than him, and taking Casey's hand I led her away and out of the club. She was shaking, and was quiet, not very like her, both Casey & Avery where known for being chatterboxes. I led her to a nearby restaurant.

"Casey, are you ok?"

"Yes...thank you...for doing that."

"It's ok; any other decent guy would have done the same thing. Now, you looked parched and famished, let me get you something to drink and eat."

She nodded, and I ushered for the waiter to come over. We ate and drank, I was surprised by how much, we actually had in common, it was strange really, we have know each other for about a year now, and it is only now that we have spoken to each other, normally without arguing. Between the both of us we demolished a bottle of red wine, before I asked for a bill, we walked outside and I hailed a cab for her. Once one pulled up she turned to face, me I didn't realise how close of proximity she was.

"Thank you Sam."

"No worries...I'll catch you later then I guess."

She didn't say anything, but continued to stare at me, before I knew it her lips was crushed against mine. Surprised yet I didn't pull away, pulling her closer to me, I wrapped my arms round her waist and we were engaged in a long passionate kiss. When we finally pulled apart, we realised that our cab driver had left; taking her hand I led her towards my apartment that was only a few streets away. Once we were inside my apartment, I pushed her forcefully against the wall and kissed her, with the same force and passion. It wasn't long till we moved to the bedroom. I lost my virtue to someone I completely despised but right now I could care less.

(Casey's POV)

I woke feeling a little worse for wear, looking around my surroundings I did not recognise where I was, turning my head a little I found myself laying next to the one guy that annoyed the hell out of me. Sam. Shit! I did not, just lose my virtue to him. Cursing a little I climbed out of the bed, I hurried to get back into my clothes and throwing my coat on, grabbing my bag I made it out of the flat and out into the cold streets. How on earth did I end up in bed with him? Him of all people! Ok yes he saved me from that creep, and he brought me dinner...and we had a little too much wine...and then...oh I kissed him. He kissed me back and that's how I ended up at his place. Sam bloody Richards! I lose my virginity to him! Oh god. I can never see him again, never.

Heading back to my own flat I took an extra long shower, scrubbing myself so hard, my skin started to turn pink. I called into work, calling in sick. I need a day of retail therapy. Why is it that he is all I can think about! Yes he is highly attractive with his gorgeous blue eyes. But that is not the point! I am not attracted to him, no way. I headed towards Harrods, it was near where I lived and I always managed to relieve my stress there, spending as much as I wanted in my unlimited bank account...or rather the bank of mum and dad. Yes I do have a job; well I am a young intern for Vogue Magazine. But still I am daddy's little girl. After indulging myself in the splendid food in the food hall, ranging from the delicious ice cream sundaes to all the different flavours of macaroons, I headed for the women's section. Grabbing selection of dress, for all sorts of occasions and headed straight for the private dressing room for VIPs where there are champagne and fresh strawberries dipped in chocolate.

"Miss Adams, Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Urm, yes…can you find me a selection of dresses, actually a whole outfit, from the shoes to the bags and jewellery …in the style that would fit Avery Smith. You know her size. Then bring them back, so I can choose one to give to her."

"Certainly."

"Take your time; I want it to be special and perfect. But not too long ok."

"Certainly Miss Adams, I'll get straight to it."

Felicity walked away leaving me alone in the private dressing room, taking a deep breath I picked up one of the many dresses that I had selected and placed on the rack, and walked into the changing room. I put on a Valentino silver ball gown; I gave up on the idea of zipping it up, and waltzed out to face the big mirror. It was a beautiful dress; I was tall, well tall than Avery at least. I think I am a model height, 5ft 10. It hugged in all the right places, probably would look better if I zipped it up, it would look better, then something caught my eye, in the mirror, causing me to scream, turning around I saw a figure sitting on one of the luxurious chairs, sipping on some of the fine champagne.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

There sitting on that god damn chair was Sam Richards….god did he even look in the mirror this morning? His hair was all over the place, not that it changed much too his appearance, he still looked as hot as ever. His shirt looked unevenly buttoned up, as part of it was longer as it stuck out of his purple sweater.

"I came to see you. I knew you liked to come here and de-stress."

"What do you stalk me or something!"

"No, I know Avery comes here when she gets angry with Taylor, and you are best friends, so it was easy to figure out where you would be."

"Well get out! This is a private dressing room, VIPs only."

"No….we need to talk."

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

I turned back to face the mirror, playing with my long brown hair. I watched him in the mirror standing up and approaching me, he stood just behind me, placing an ice cold hand on my back, and his touch sent electric shots through my entire body. I jumped and turned to face him, throwing him the dirtiest look possible.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I was zipping the dress up for you, now turn around."

Reluctantly I turned around and brushed my hair to the front, he touched my skin again, sending more electric shots through my system, I saw him, jolt a little too, did he feel it as well? Once he zipped the dress up, he stepped back a little.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Taking a deep breathe, I walked to the clothes rack and picked up another dress. I could feel him, staring at me, stabbing me in the back with his gorgeous blue eyes. I quickly walked into the changing room, closing the door my eyes locked with his. I blushed a bright crimson, this isn't happening. He is not affecting me, no please not him. Changing quickly out of the silver dress that I loved, I certain knew I wanted, but wasn't going to buy. I put on a cocktail dress; thank god I shave my legs in the winter. It was red and strapless; it would look totally hot with some killer heels and red hot lipstick. Stepping out I placed the silver dress back on the rack and stared at my reflection. Sam had sat back down.

"I think I prefer the other dress."

"Well it's not down to you is it?"

"Casey. About last night…."

I turned to face him; my cheeks where heating up, why was he bringing it up? Here!

"Was a total mistake, a huge one! It should never have happened. Let's pretend nothing happened ok! We can go back, hating each other!"

"I have never hated you Casey…just merely despised you."

"Same thing. If you tell anyone I swear to god, I will hunt you down and kill you."

"I am not one for kiss and tell."

"Good! So we can forget about it! This never happened. Never. Erase it from your damn brain. We never slept together! I never lost my damn virtue to you."

"I took it from you? Casey…I am sorry."

"You damn well should be! Urgh. Why are we still talking about this! This never happened! Forget about it!"

I turned back round to face my reflection, where I heard him mutter. It was quiet but loud enough for me to hear.

"But I don't want too."

Turning back round, I was glaring at him.

"WHAT?"

"Shit. Look…..I don't know what it is. I have never had this feeling before. It's like…when we touch….I get this weird electric bolt running through my veins, as if it is a faulty connection, finally binding together, as one. I know you felt it too."

"What? So you want to continue having an illicit affair? All sex and pleasure!"

"It is hardly forbidden Casey. No that is not what I was getting at, as of today; I felt a small connection with you. Like I want to get to know you. Come on a date with me."

WHAT! Go on a date with him? Oh get real! I am not going out with him. NO WAY. If I let myself do that….I am afraid I will actually fall for him, and he is so not right for me.

"No….get out. I don't want to see your sorry face ever again!"

"Casey…"

"Get out Sam! I'll call security."

"Cass…."

He came up to me, and held my head in his hands and kissed me fiercely. Before pulling away and staring deep into my eyes. I was in total shock. He let go of my face and walked out. Leaving me completely stunned for a moment.

Taking a deep breathe, I walked towards the table and downed the whole glass of champagne, before picking up a couple more dresses to try on.

(Sam's POV)

I woke to find my bed empty, shit. Casey's made a run for it. Getting up and running to have a shower. I threw on any random clothes and headed for where I knew she would be. I saw her walk into the private changing rooms; I waited a few minutes before entering. Sitting down I took a strawberry from the tray and started to sip some of the champagne. That was when she emerged from the room, wearing the most stunning silver dress ever. No she was stunning, beautiful. I could keep my eyes off her, how the dress hugged every part of her body. Making her more beautiful than she already was. After the events of last night, I felt so connected to her; she was all I could think about. Hell I got up and out of my flat just to see her. When she spotted me in the mirror she screamed, making me jump a little. Clearly she is not happy to see me. I knew she was cursing in her head, cursing at me perhaps. I walked towards her, placing a hand on her back, and that is when I felt an electric jolt going through my body, a connection. She sprung away from me and turned to glare. Maybe my hands are cold. Well it is winter. Yet, I get this feeling that she felt it too, the spark.

I took her virginity? I knew it was a possibility but I did not want to believe it, she made me feel even guiltier than I was before. I never meant to take it from her, no not if it was that important. She wanted to forget about what we did, yet I don't want to.

"But I don't want too."

She turned to glare at me, her face was total shock. Shit she wasn't supposes to hear me say that.

"WHAT?"

"Shit. Look…..I don't know what it is. I have never had this feeling before. It's like…when we touch….I get this weird electric bolt running through my veins, as if it is a faulty connection, finally binding together, as one. I know you felt it too."

"What? So you want to continue having an illicit affair? All sex and pleasure!"

No. I am not like that. I am nothing like my friend Blake. No. I don't like to string girls along. No. I can somehow see a future with her, it seems silly really, I mean if you asked my just yesterday, if I would ever consider dating Casey Adams I would have said hell no. HER? No thanks. Not that annoying cow. Yet today. She is all I can think about, the moment our lips touched for the first time, it felt like fire, poison perhaps…it burned, I couldn't go back, and there was no turning back. She was like a drug. I was addicted.

"It is hardly forbidden Casey. No that is not what I was getting at, as of today; I felt a small connection with you. Like I want to get to know you. Come on a date with me."

Her facial expression said it all. She did not want to go on a date with, yet I was determined to get her to go out with me.

"No….get out. I don't want to see your sorry face ever again!"

"Casey…"

"Get out Sam! I'll call security."

"Cass…."

She annoyed me when she threatened me, making my way towards her, I held her head in my hands and kissed her so fiercely I knew my lips would be bruised, but I didn't care. My skin tingled, when we kissed, it felt so right, when it should be so wrong. I left her, standing in the room, I waited outside for a little while, till I was sure she had gone back into the changing room, I quickly walked back in and grabbed the silver dress. She was going to wear that dress, on a date with me.

Purchasing the dress I headed for a local Starbuck, waiting for a good hour perhaps more, I knew she would have left Harrods by now. I made my way to her Kensington flat. I memorized it when she was telling Avery where she lived. I made my way up the stairs and went into her flat. Like many others, she hides her key on the top of the light that was situated just outside her door. Opening it I stepped in. I headed straight for the bedroom. Placing the Harrods bag on the crisp made bed, I also placed a box of macaroons on the bed with a single red rose and a letter. A letter that I spent an hour in Starbucks writing. I quickly left and placed the key back in its original place, I left before I could bump into her.

(Casey's POV)

Why did he have to go and show up! Why did I sleep with him! Look at what he made me do! Pigged out on five ice cream sundaes and two cheesecakes! He also made me buy ten dresses, five pair of shoes, two boots, three bags and four snoods all the same material but different colours! Mum is going to kill me when she sees the bill! Making my way back to my apartment, I let myself in and plonked all my newly purchased items in the living room before kicking of my shoes and walked to my bedroom for a well earned rest, only to find that my bed had a clutter of things on it. Grabbing the Harrods bag, I pulled out the silver dress that I had loved but did not buy. The very dress that only one person ever saw me wear. How did he get into my flat! He surely didn't use my spare key did he? On the bed was also a large box of my much loved macaroons, and a single red rose. I picked up the letter that was left on my pillow. I tear the envelope opened and plonked myself onto the bed and began to read.

"Casey,

Firstly I'll like to apologise for breaking into your house. I can promise you I didn't steal anything, I only left you a few things. The dress for one, it is a gift from me, I do not want to find a check addressed to me from you. It is an 'I am sorry gift' I know how important losing your virginity can be, and I am sorry I took it from you.

Secondly, you do not know how much you have started to affect me; you are all I am thinking about right now. I know we haven't got along in the past, but I think you and I need to turn over a new leaf. Give me a chance. Ok so maybe we won't work out, maybe things will only be short, but at least give me a chance. I could be the best thing that has ever happened to you. Please just give me a chance, just one. That is all I am asking for. Come on a date with me. To the Royal Opera house, tomorrow night, I'll meet you inside at 7. There will be a performance of Phantom of the Opera; I know how much you love it. You and Avery are very alike.

I hope to see you there, wearing that dress. I'll be a little disappointed not to see you. And it will also be a waste of a stunning dress, that made you look so beautiful, you could be past of as an angel.

Please give me a chance.

Sam."

If he thinks I am going to meet him at the Opera House, he has something else coming! Why on earth would I want to go on a date with him! I despise him to the core! Why oh why does he have to be Taylor's damn conduit! Even Avery likes him. I am not going! No. Hanging the dress up and taking the macaroons to the kitchen, I changed back into my jim jams I made my way back to the living room, just then the doorbell went. Hauling myself off the comfy sofa, I trailed to the door, only to find none other than Sam Richards standing there. Slamming the door back in his face, the door caught on something, his foot. He pushed the door opened and stepped in.

"Sam if you don't leave now, I am going to call the police."

"Just answer me."

"I am not going with you tomorrow so there. Now leave."

"Why?"

"Well one thing, look in the mirror. Look at your hair, I mean look at the way you are dressed! All the buttons are in the wrong place and your flies are open."

He looked down with embarrassment and adjusted his jeans, before taking his jumper off, showing his slender, well kept body. I stared at him, mouth opened, as he unbuttoned his shirt, and redoing the buttons again.

"There more presentable. Happy?"

I couldn't say anything. I was still in some sort of daze, only half listening to him. Before I knew it, he pulled me closer to him, and he kissed me, this time I kissed him back, when I felt him pull away. Opening my eyes, he was gone.

(Sam's POV)

It was quarter to 7. I was pacing the hall way of the Opera House, I had fifteen minutes till I was due to meet Casey, I was nervous. I wasn't sure if she would actually turn up. Sure she kissed me back yesterday, but that didn't tell me anything. She might not turn up. How in 24 hours I could become so infatuated by a girl, I do not know. I have had my fair share of girlfriends, nothing long term, which seems a bit odd, I am 19 and haven't ever had a serious girlfriend before, come on I didn't lose my virtue till now, though I rather have saved it for someone I loved but hey can't change things now. Plus I can't just ask Taylor to take me back in time to stop be from sleeping with his girlfriend's best friend. One he will kill me and two so will Avery. Plus they both know that Casey and I despise each other to the core, well at least I did. Now I am totally attracted to her. Like never before. I didn't realise how lost in my thoughts I was until l heard the clocks chime seven. Shit. Running along the corridor I found myself at the entrance, I looked up the stairs and their stood, a girl, with long brown hair, flowing down her back, she was wearing an amazing silver dress, the very dress that I had brought for Casey, slowly did the girl turn, and our eyes locked. It was her, Casey. She actually came. As I made my way up the stairs, we came face to face. I could barely speak. She was breathe taking. I kissed her on the cheek and whispered.

"You came."

"I thought I would give you a chance, plus it will be such a waste, to not wear such a stunning dress."

She smiled at me; it was such a dazzling smile, that something inside of me melted.

Once we watched the Opera, I led her to the private area, where only the elite guests where aloud to enter. We both headed out on the balcony.

I took her in my arms, and we began to waltz. She started to laugh and her cheeks turned a bright crimson.

"Sam, there is no music."

"There doesn't have to be any, so long you are happy, and you are with someone you want to be with."

"Sam…"

She torn herself from my arms, and walked to the edge of the balcony.

"Casey….did I…do something wrong?"

"No….to be honest you have been wonderful. It's just…."

She turned to face me, her eyes where glistening, it seemed she was trying to hold back the tears.

"Us…..are we going to work? To say….that I did not feel that electric jolt, and that I do not feel something for you, I would be not only lying to you, but myself. But it is just…we….I mean…..we where never friends…and now that I….have fallen for you…it just doesn't seem right…we won't…work"

"How can you be so sure, if you don't try? There is a connection between us; maybe we didn't feel it when we first met. But the moment you kissed me, you changed me forever."

That was when she kissed me; I wrapped my arms round her, returning the kisses. This is the start of something real special, I can just feel it. I know I am right. After all, conduits are always right.

* * *

_**I know this is all cutesy and cheesy ha. You name it ha. What did you think? Thought it be nice to have more conduits…to interact with Ollie. **_

_**Anyway. Next chapter, is somewhat epic….it is called 'The Future' the title says it all. We have finally arrived to the chapter where Taylor & Mimi will be in the future. We shall meet some of our present characters, alter egos. **_

_**Please review. It will get the next chapter up sooner!**_

_**Livvie x**_


	21. The Future

_**Hey thank you for all your reviews, As for J & S moments, that won't appear for a couple more chapters. But Jack does appear in this one...the alter ego anyway.**_

_**Here is chapter 21. I hope you like it and I will not update unless I get at least 95-100 reviews, and the 100**__**th**__** viewer get a little sneak peek of what is coming up. (So the 100**__**th**__** reviewer, better have an account so I can reply) :) **_

_**Ooh and also a shout out to The Silver Bullet, her story called 'Truce & Promises' how about you check out her story and review? It will be a really nice present for her to reach 100 :) Plus I am sure it would a nice birthday/Christmas present for her :) **_

_**So we should all make an effort and review her amazing story,I am sure it will make her day.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 21)**

(Avery's POV)

We were standing in the Force's living room, Taylor, Mimi and I. Taylor was holding my hands, I couldn't keep the tears in, they came flooding out of my eyes.

"Avery..."

Taylor almost choked on his own tears, as he pulled me in for a hug. I held onto him for dear life, sobbing like a child. I was shaking from all the overwhelming emotions that I was feeling. Taylor's lips met mine, he kissed me with so much love, so much passion, yet it also felt like he was kissing me for the last time. However much he kept telling me that he was returning, I knew that he knew deep down that he was never sure if he was, if we would ever see each other again, if I ever would walk down the aisle, if I ever get to hold him again.

"I love you, so much...please come home soon."

"Avery...you are my life, I will return, I promise you. I promise to return so we will be married, I promise you I will not leave you for so long, I love you."

I kissed him again, before falling into his arms one last time, I reluctantly pulled away, I turned my attention to Mimi. Her eyes glistened a little, reaching out to touch her hand she pulled away before my hand even reached hers.

"Don't touch me!"

"Stay safe Mimi."

I turned to look at my love, my life, my Taylor.

"Take care of her."

"Of course, my love."

Wiping my eyes with the tissue in my hand, I stepped back a few steps as I watch Taylor hold out his arm for Mimi, she clung to it tightly, both were dressed moderately, in venator uniform, with backpacks. Taylor had his eyes fixed on me.

'_Sariel I love you.'_

That is what he sent as he and Mimi started to disappear, my left hand fell onto my stomach as I felt a slight pain, a pain on my abdomen. A pain signifying a loose of something precious.

(Mimi's POV)

I was watching them, it was like a chick flick but this was for real. They were so in love, they would never know if they would see each other again. Elias and Sariel don't deserve that, even if I don't like her, no one deserves to be parted form the one they love. Like I am from Kingsley, I could feel tears brimming in my eyes, I was trying to hold it back, I can't cry, I can't let them know I was crying for them, Mimi Force, crying for someone else? Never. Yet I was hurting inside for them, they were true bond mates true soulmates, he was doing this for me I am risking his life.

Avery reached out for my hand; I swiftly pulled it away and glared at her.

"Don't touch me."

Why was I being so horrible? She has been nothing but nice to me, Taylor I can get along with but Avery, I guess I envy her, she is beautiful, she certainly beats that Van Alen slut. Taking Taylor's arm, I held onto it tightly, he was rather gorgeous too, not my type but still good looking, him with his brown hair and hazel eyes, he was such a gentle giant, no one likes him, no one got to know him. We were both dressed in venator uniform; I had tied my luscious blonde hair into a high ponytail. Everything around us starts to disappear, I watched Avery fade away, and then we arrived at a beach, we were by the rocks, it was a good thing we were wearing boots. It was twilight, there on the beach was Kingsley, he hadn't changed much, but the girl, the girl had chocolate brown hair, with green eyes, the green eyes of the original angel. It was me; I always thought my eyes were my best features. I rarely changed my eye colour.

"Why did you bring me here? I thought we were going to a future without Schuyler."

"We will, but I wanted to show you your future, who your true bond mate is."

Nodding, I turned my attention back to the couple. It was beautiful; there was a slight sea breeze. I or rather my future self was wearing a beautiful white maxi dress, Kingsley had put a lily into my beautiful curly brown hair, he was barefooted and wearing a white shirt, that was slightly opened showing his chest and beige shorts.

"Sarah, I..."

He was never any good at telling me how he felt, he would just joke all the time, then again, I couldn't admit how I felt about him, no...Not till it was too late. Just say it woman! Tell him you love him.

'Milo...I ...Love you."

"Azrael...My beautiful Azrael..."

"Dammit Milo can't you even..."

Seems I still have a short temper...I need assurance, I always have. Milo crushed his lips against mine or Sarah's.

"Sarah marry me...let's do it here, right here right now."

"What? But how can I..."

"I want to bond with you surely you know how I feel."

"You have never been good with admitting your feelings have you?"

"Azrael..."

"Don't you Azrael me...I can say that I love you, and you cannot!"

"We are true bond mates; you know how I feel about you."

"Well it couldn't hurt you just to say it for once."

Milo signed and went down on one knee.

"Azrael, my love, you are my life. I love you with all my heart; forever will I love you and only you. Will you marry me?"

"That's more like it. Of course Milo."

What no extravagant wedding? No expensive dress? A fancy venue, guests? My brother? Me, I would have...gone all out...I guess that is what I did with my bonding with Jack and look where that got me, I lost Kingsley. Milo stood taking Sarah's hand and sliding on the engagement ring.

"I Araquiel, give my life and soul for you Azrael. I love you with all my heart. I give myself to you."

"Araquiel I am forever yours, I Azrael give myself to you."

Milo and Sarah kissed and he picked her up carrying her into the sea as she laughed in his arms, a few tears of joy streamed down my face, I wiped them away as I turned to face Taylor.

"He will return to me?"

"Yes, you are true bond mates, if there is a will, there is a way. Now take my arm."

Turning round one last time to look at my future self, smiling at the couple in the sea, the future me, with Kingsley, I took Taylor's arm as we disappeared from the beautiful scene.

(Taylor's POV)

I didn't like how Mimi was treating Avery, all Avery has done was be nice to her, but right now that is the least of my problems, I was watching her, as she saw her future self very much in love with Kingsley. My mind drifted to Avery, since when have I not thought about her. I wonder what she is doing now. I hope Casey and Sam have arrived to keep her company, I will see her again, I will. We are meant to be together.

I have shown Mimi enough, we must go. She clung to my arm as I teleported us somewhere else. We arrived in a back alley New York City, picking up the dirty newspaper it had printed today's date, but it was different, we weren't back in our time. No it felt dark, so dark...evil. It was the same lingering feeling as Rome, yet perhaps a lot darker.

"Taylor...can you feel that? Something isn't right."

"Yes I can, it is like Rome...evil lingering."

Suddenly we found ourselves surrounded by masked blue bloods all dressed in black, we blended in well, but perhaps not well enough.

"Azrael."

Was what I heard before slumping to a deep sleep.

Opening my eyes, I found myself sitting on a chair, with my hands tied to the back of it.

"Ah so you are awake."

The voice was familiar, yet I could not pin point who it was. The figure approached, pulling up a chair in front of me. It was Jack Force.

"Jack?"

"So you really are Elias."

"Yes...where is Mimi?"

"Which one do you mean? The one you came with?"

"Yes that one. Who else would I be talking about?"

"She is still asleep, over on that sofa behind you."

I turned to see Mimi slumped in a deep sleep; Jack had gotten up and untied my hands before sitting back down opposite me.

"The other Mimi looks a lot different, she has a shorter hair and she...is currently out of the country...with her love."

"Wait her love? Kingsley?"

Jack looked sad, but not angry, he was nothing like his vengeance driven twin.

"Yes the silver blood. She was never truly my bond mate; why are you here Elias...Or is it Taylor...that is your name here."

"Yes it is Taylor; I am here to show Mimi a life without Schuyler."

"Schuyler?"

"She is the prophecy Sophia talked about."

"I see...well no such Schuyler exist here. The world is dark, perhaps you felt the evil when you arrived."

"I did...what happened?"

"Lucifer's reign, he has risen. There are very few of us blue bloods left. I am the only one holding us together."

"Wait you are Regis?"

"Yes I guess I am...with Michael gone."

"Gone? What?"

"Michael is trapped in hell, Gabrielle is trying to rescue him, Mimi and Kingsley are on a quest to find allies, Lucifer's daughter...Bliss... is the true culprit she carried the Dark Prince in her, she set him free."

"Bliss Llewellyn?"

"That is her; she is evil, evil to the core. Lucifer has taken many as his prisoners; the countess is one of them. But there has always been one that has sparked the most interest. Those he considered beautiful..."

"Who else has he taken? Can't you save them? The Countess."

"There is one who has been trying for years. He has been trying to save her, since the fall of Michael, but there is nothing we can do. I as Regis cannot risk the lives and survival of us remaining blue bloods. We must keep our strength, keep our numbers, do we fight Lucifer and his army or do we try to save one angel and risk the lives of us blue bloods forever?"

"Surely you will fight Lucifer, you will bring good back to this world."

"You speak wisely my friend, not like the Taylor I know, but you would do what he is doing now, giving up everything just for their twin."

"And why would I?"

"Because Lucifer has taken Avery, yes I am talking about your twin, Sariel."

What? Sariel? What does he want with Avery? Why? She is his trophy? No not my Sariel.

(Mimi's POV)

I woke feeling like I did back in Paris, when someone used the 'Dormi' spell on me; this is twice now, in one month. Sitting up I found myself on a sofa, in a dirty room with no windows, I saw Taylor sitting on a chair opposite...my brother?

"Jack?"

"Ah so you are awake too."

"Hang on. What's going on? Did you put me to sleep?"

"Of course, I had too after all the Mimi I know has a bob and she is with Kingsley, her true mate."

"Wait what?"

What I am even with Kingsley in this life. I cheated on him... With Kingsley. So Kingsley and I are truly meant to be.

I got up and grabbed a chair and sat next to Taylor. Taylor turns to look at me.

"Even if Schuyler did not exist, you still fell for Kingsley do you understand now? Your brother deserves happiness."

I nodded and turned to look at my brother, at Jack he was different to the Jack I know. He was meaner, lonely and heartbroken.

"Jack...I am sorry."

He started laughing and pulled me in for a tight hug.

"You are different to the Mimi I know. You are softer, she has not once apologised for leaving me, she immediately left with Kingsley to find the wolves. We need allies."

Wolves? I thought Bliss was looking for the wolves, not Kingsley & I.

"Wait the wolves? Why? What's happened?"

"Two years ago, the fall of our Regis, our father Charles, he was sent to hell while Lucifer was free to walk this earth once more. Father was left trapped, in the depths of hell; mother has been trying to save him."

"Mother? Trinity?"

She is the only mother I know off, in this life anyway.

"No Allegra."

"So we are Van Alens?"

"Yes of course, what else would we be?"

That was when I heard Taylor's voice and I turned to face him.

"Mimi, remember, Schuyler does not exist."

Allegra? But of course Schuyler does not exist in this world. It is hard to imagine her not here, since she has largely influenced my world, she evidently made me fall in love with Kingsley.

"Right, but everyone is the same? Bliss? Oliver?"

"Bliss!"

I jumped from the harsh tone of my brother's voice, he spat out her name in disgust.

"She is the dark princess, she carried the evil inside her, she was the one that killed Aggie and Lawrence."

"No...but the Bliss...I know...she..."

I stood up, Taylor stood with me, and he led me back to my seat.

"Bliss in this world never befriended you, Schuyler or even fallen in love with Dylan, she was brought up evil, though she may carry the light of Gabrielle, she is still a blue blood, she knows no better unless she sacrifices herself."

Schuyler, the sister bond she has with Bliss, a bond like no other, a sibling love.

"Her friendship with Schuyler, they are sisters there is a bond, that unable her from killing Schuyler. We need her..."

"Yes, you understand now? Why Schuyler is needed, why we need her."

"I...I...do. Let's go home Taylor."

We both stood, I looked at my brother and smiled at him, Taylor held out his arm, taking it I held on it tightly. But then someone burst in, he had longish brown hair, and had a beard, it was Taylor, but this Taylor wore a cold expression on his face, he was a complete mess physically looking, he was nothing like the clean cut Taylor I knew. It seemed he was quite taken back by us, or rather by his alter ego.

"What the hell?"

"I am from an alternative world."

"I can bloody see that, why are you here? Here with Azrael?"

He still had the same British accent as Taylor, still strikingly beautiful, but the vibe I got from him, he was nothing personality wise like present Taylor.

Well at least he seems to know who I am.

"I needed to show her a future without Schuyler."

His face lit a little, he knew how important Schuyler was, how important she was to the race of the blue bloods.

"Schuyler? The Prophecy? She was never born."

"We know, the world has become dark..."

"Dark? Much darker than you can ever imagine, not is it also dark but it is also dangerous, for both blue and red bloods. Red blood females' have been taken, taken to create silver and red blood hybrids."

What? Hybrids? Like Schuyler? But pure evil? This cannot be possible? But it is...I should know, Schuyler's whole existence proves that it is possible.

"What? Devil spawns?"

That is absolutely vile, no, they are pure evil, how can we tell if they exist? If they carry red blood in them, surely they can be passed off as red bloods, have they been living right under our nose? What if they exist in our world?

"Come; let me show you...it seems Azrael does not believe me."

I never said that. This Taylor was definitely a lot different to my Taylor ok technically not mine, but Avery's, but yes the Taylor I know.

We followed the scruffy looking Taylor through several hallways, a few stair case till we reached the surface, or shall I say outside. Scruffy looking Taylor, taking the lead with the other Taylor behind, and behind me was Jack. That was when I heard him in my thoughts.

'_Are you happy?'_

'_What? How are you still in my head?'_

'_I am your twin Mimi, at least I was...I will always be your brother.'_

'_I was...happy...though I think I can get him back...'_

'_Kingsley? You really do love him don't you?'_

'_I...I...do. But somewhere in my heart, I will always love you, just a little, even if you have caused me deep pain.'_

'_I have? As from what has happened here, you are the one who has caused deep pain for me.'_

'_I...not in my world.'_

'_That is funny, how in these parallel worlds, things are the opposite, I have hurt you deeply in yours while it is vice versa here.' _

'_Well I am sorry, and sorry that I tried to kill you, to be honest, I know I would have regretted it, if I was successful.'_

'_You tried to kill me? Always have been the one to follow the law, yet but still be the one to break them, though these times are dark, I have more important things to worry about then you running away with him. I have a coven to take care off.' _

'_Do you think these, spawns exist in my world?'_

'_It is likely my dear. Mother first discovered them back in Florence.'_

It was weird how he kept referring Allegra as our mother, it didn't half make me shudder to actually think me and Schuyler would be sisters. Disgusting. Yes I understand that she is the prophecy and that she must exist but it doesn't mean I have to like her. Boyfriend/husband stealing whore. Jack I can be civil with but his half blood whore is a totally different matter.

We had been walking a while till we reached a warehouse, walking it smelt absolutely vile; I could smell blood, death. Scattered all over the floor where corpses, red blood corpses, girls barely teenagers, pregnant, screaming from the excruciating pain, they were impregnated by the devil, and left to fend for themselves. There was not a child insight, not a spawn anyway, just heavily pregnant red bloods, or dead red bloods with a strange symbol imprinted on them. As we were walking here I did see the symbol of Lucifer, his Morningstar, it was plastered on pretty much every wall it was signal to show that Lucifer has risen, and to beware. The sight was absolutely ghastly, I looked at Taylor, he was absolutely horrified, stepping out from the breeding room and into a back alley, we all paused, paused to catch ourselves, from witnessing something out of a horror movie. No it was a horror movie, a very much real life movie.

"What was that mark?"

It was Jack who spoke. My beautiful brother, the brother I will always love. I think I like this Jack more than the present.

"It means the union of red and silver."

That is sick; there is even a mark for the creation of the devil's spawn?

It suddenly occurred to me that while I have been here, I have heard of all the people I knew, of my alter ego, with Kingsley but where was Avery? Surely if Taylor is around then so should she.

"Where is Avery?"

Taylor tensed a little next to me, I looked at him, he looked a little sad, but I was not prepared by what the Taylor of this world was about to do, his emotion completely changed, his face was full of anger and hurt, he started to kick anything in his path, making a loud racket. I turned to look at the other Taylor, what was going on?

"He has taken her."

"What? Who has?"

"Lucifer."

"What! Why?"

Lucifer has taken her? No...he has not consumed her has he? No, not Avery, no Taylor has gone through too much, she cannot have left him no.

The dirty look Taylor turned to look at me, his eyes full of sorrow, brimming with tears, waiting to burst, but behind those tearful eyes was sheer determination.

"He took her, as his trophy wife. Avery was beautiful back in Rome, he wanted to claim her back there and then, but we left; now she is more beautiful than she ever was before, so he took her. My life was only spared for she begged him too. She would willing go with him if I was spared. My beautiful Sariel."

I watched as he crumbled to the ground sobbing, sobbing for his love, feeling his pain, I fell to the floor and held him close. Letting him sob in my arms, just in a few hours have I softened my heart, I am letting another sob on shoulders. Who would have thought, Mimi Force the compassionate one?

"Taylor...I am sorry."

Tears where streaming down my face as I held him in my arms, feeling his pain, his lost, it too broke me inside.

(Taylor's POV)

I couldn't help but feel his pain too, for he is me, just me in an alternative world. If I ever lost Avery, god I don't know what I would do. I love her so much, she is everything to me. She is my life, she is also my weakness, everyone knows that. Lucifer certainly did, but now he has taken her...what do I...or rather this Taylor has to give him, other than his own life? If I presume correctly I am no longer the gatekeeper to the Gate of Time, if so, surely he would have it now. No it cannot be it. Why Avery? Perhaps back in Paradise, we never took his side, we were only merely banished here, for lying, for deceive our father. I do hope he will forgive us one day. I never knew Mimi had that side to her, she always acted cold and dishearten but here she was comforting my alter ego. Perhaps she has learnt her lesson regarding her emotions from losing Kingsley. I am determined to help her get him back; after all she deserves her own happiness.

Jack suddenly pulled out his sword, he half turned and glanced behind him before turning back to look at me.

"You have to leave. Now."

I watched as Taylor and Mimi stood, Mimi took my arm as the other Taylor walked ahead to stand next to Jack. He turned to face us.

"Take care Azrael. Taylor...look after her; don't lose her like I have. And if anything does happen, you make sure you fight for her."

Nodding, I looked ahead and saw a gang of Silver bloods approaching us, no not just silver bloods but also what looks like silver and red blood Hybrids. It was an army, an army built to destroy not only this world, but also Paradise. Jack turned to look at us.

"What the hell are you still doing here go!"

I started to teleport us, away, Jack and Taylor started to fade. That was when I felt someone grab at my leg looking down; there was some crazy ass blonde with silver pupils.

"I need to get you out of here! We have lingered too long. I promised that I would look after you."

"Taylor what are you talking about! We are leaving together."

"If I don't make it back tell Avery that I love her."

"What! Of course you are coming back Taylor you need to go back there is someone waiting for you that loves you lots."

More and more silver bloods started to appear, there had managed to step into my portal, I must do it, I do not have any other options. I reached out to loosen Mimi's hand; she stared up at me in complete horror.

"Taylor what are you doing!"

"I need to defeat them, there is too many of them, I cannot bring them all back to our world, you must go back."

"No Taylor! Let me go with you! You cannot do this alone!"

'You did what you came here to do, you learnt that Schuyler must live, it is my job as the Angel of Time to keep the balance. Now and on the count of three let go of my arm."

I did not realise how much we really had bonded over the short period of time that we knew each other.

"Taylor...I can't"

"You must, you must warn them of the hybrids. Now...when I reach three you let go."

She started to cry uncontrollably, begging me not to do it, but I have to. I need to do it, there are too many of them, I have to defeat them.

"One...Two...Three..."

* * *

_**So what did you think? Reviews please. Thank you. **_

_**Liv **_


	22. Regent

_**Hey guys, Thanks for reviewing. I am a little short of my original target, but since I am feeling a little festive I thought I would post a chapter for you. I would like to reach 100, would be totally grand. Of course I would love a bit more but 100 is my intended target. The offer is still on. Whoever is my 100**__**th**__** reviewer will get a little sneak peek of what is to come. So I hope you have an account so I can mail you your festive gift.**_

_**I have three essays to do over the Christmas break :( trying to get at least one done before Christmas day. It is killing me though….rather softly ha. All I want to do is write…creative writing that is…writing the next chapters for this story. Working on the target of posting one next Friday :) though no promises though. **_

_**Oooh and A big well done too 'The Silver Bullet' for reaching 100 for her story, over 100 in fact. See that was nice of you guys to review for her before her birthday! :) A nice early birthday present. **_

_**Anyway the next chapter will be a little sad for Avery fans, if there is any. Probably can guess what it is. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 22) **

(Avery's POV)

It is ten in the morning in New York. Taylor and Mimi have been gone a couple of days now. I am on my way too JFK too meet my best friend. I even dragged Oliver with me; perhaps he can hook up with Casey, though she is like four years older than him, maybe not. Ollie really has been great, I have spent the last couple of days with him, he has really helped me take my mind of Taylor. I hope he is safe.

"It is nice to meet more conduits, European ones anyway."

I turn to face Oliver and smiled at him, I am very grateful for his company.

"You'll love Casey, Oliver. She is so warm and bubbly and very talkative."

"Just like you then?"

Laughing I nodded, as the cab pulled to a halt, Oliver handed over a few green dollars before we both stepped out and walked into the arrivals terminal. I searched for my best friend, when I saw her, her luscious brown hair now cut into a medium bob, running to her I hugged her.

"Oh Casey! I have missed you! You look great! Loving the new hair do."

"A! I have missed you too. Let me see that sparkler of a ring!"

Holding out my hand I watched her gaze at the huge rock that now occupied my left hand.

"Oh, Taylor did well. It is absolutely stunning, and very you."

She looked up and locked eyes with Oliver, who has just about caught up.

"Oh and who is this?"

"Oh Casey this is Oliver a fellow conduit."

"Oh hi Casey Adams, Avery's conduit."

She held out her hand and he shook it.

"Oliver Hazard-Perry, nice to meet you."

I looked down at the one bag in Casey's arm her much loved Mulberry bag, raising an eyebrow I looked at her.

"Casey where are your bags? You are not known for going on holiday with just a hand luggage."

"Oh it is coming."

I watched as she started to smirk, her gaze evaded mine and was now looking behind me, turning around I saw Sam Richards approaching us with a trolley full of luggage. Walking over to him my fiancé's best friend and conduit, he pulled me into a hug.

"Sam! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Avery, Taylor sent me."

Oh of course he would, but he and Casey don't get along, why is he here with her? No wait why did he arrive with her?

"Did he? So that you can look after me? Hang on how come you have Casey's bags?"

"Well Avery…you missed a lot."

I watched him park the trolley next to me and he walked towards Casey and wrapped an arm round her waist and kissing her lightly on the head. I just stared at them, with my mouth hanging wide open. They despised each other! Now they are together? Together, together.

"You are dating?"

Casey tore herself from Sam's grasp and walked towards me looking ever so worried.

"Avery. Are you ok about this? About us"

"Of course! It just took me by surprise that is all. How long have you been together?"

"Urm, about 18 months."

"What? And you didn't tell me!"

"Oh A I am sorry, we just weren't sure if it was anything long term. I didn't ever think I would actually fall in love with him."

Oh she is in love with him? Sam Richards? He is a wonderful guy, maybe a little too jokey for my liking, but I guess I couldn't have found a better guy for her, this is wonderful.

"You're in love? Oh this is wonderful."

I hugged my best friend and her new beau Sam. They both looked relieved; Casey went back to Sam's arms, while his gazed turned to Oliver.

"Taylor never knew you could shape shift."

Rolling my eyes at Sam, always the joker, I grabbed Ollie's arm and pulled him to stand next to me.

"Sam this is Oliver a fellow conduit."

"Nice too meet you Oliver."

"And you too Sam. Shall we get going?"

I turned around; when I felt someone grab my arm, turning back around I looked at my best friend.

"Hang on A, where are we staying?"

"With Oliver, I don't have an apartment yet. I am staying at the Force's house right now, though Mimi isn't too pleased, actually Trinity is due back today, I wonder how she will react. Oliver has kindly decided to let you stay at his, after all you are conduits."

"Avery you can always stay at mine."

I turn to look at Oliver; we really have become fast friends over the past few weeks. I trust him deeply.

"Thank you Oliver, but it will be ok. I shall buy a home here, I am sure I will be flying back and forth, I have good friends that I need to visit."

I watched as he blushed a little before walking ahead and out of the terminal, linking arms with my best friend we left JFK and headed for Oliver's townhouse. Once the lovebirds had freshened up Oliver decided to be their new tour guide.

"A, are you sure you can't come?"

"Yeah, I have to wait for Trinity, she is due back soon, I don't want her to totally freak to find my stuff laying everywhere. I'll catch you for dinner."

Casey nodded and stepped into Oliver's waiting car. Hailing a cab, I headed back too the Force's house. Letting myself in I headed straight for the kitchen, lately I have been incredibly hungry, no wait hungry all the time, twenty four – seven. I have been craving all kinds of food, though blood in particular. I have been drinking from my American familiars at least three times a week, when before I would be totally satisfied from drinking from them three times every two weeks. It is like a need, not a want.

Grabbing a bowl and spoon I helped myself to a box of Cheerios. I had pretty much devoured an entire box of Cheerios too myself when I heard a voice.

"Someone is hungry."

Turning around I saw a tall middle aged woman, with thin blonde hair that was tied into a tight ponytail.

"Trinity!"

Springing up I straightened my dress and stumbling a little in my heels.

"Relax Child. Now when you have finished eating I will be waiting for you out in the car."

"Wait where are we going?"

"Patience Sariel, did Elias not teach you that?"

And with that she left, I hurriedly finished the rest of the cereal before clearing up. I walked to the bathroom to freshen up, grabbing my coat and bag; I met Trinity in her car.

"What name are you going by Sariel?"

"Avery Smith. Elias is Taylor Bennett."

"Well Avery I hope your stay has been pleasant, sorry that I was not here to see you sooner."

"Yes it has been thank you. Trinity you are a busy woman, you do not need to throw down what you are doing just to see me. I am 20 and almost out of my sunset years I know how to take care of myself."

"Well Avery you are family. And it is nice to have family around. We may not be technically related but you mean a lot to Jack, so you are very welcome to stay, too stay as long as you like."

"Thank you, but I shall be looking for an apartment for Taylor and I."

"Well like I said you will always have a home here."

"Well thank you, it is nice to be back in the city again."

"It has been a while hasn't it Sariel? I am glad you are here."

Smiling at her, the cab pulled to a halt. We had arrived at the Force's Tower. The headquarters for the conclave meetings. Trinity and I both made our way to lift, it took us down, deep underground, even further down are what we call blue blood cells. The lift doors opened and we stepped out onto a long hallway. Not much has changed, perhaps a slight changed in furnishing but it was still pretty much the same to me. We walked towards the large double doors. Once we reached the doors, Trinity stopped.

"After you my dear."

I raised an eyebrow up and looked at her, she gave me an encouraging look and a little shove. Taking a deep breathe, I pushed the doors opened, stepping in I was faced with a numerous number of the conclave. Loud cheers and clapping erupted from them, they all rose and called out my name, my true angelic name. This is madness, the conclave glad to have me here? Calling my name, calling me their saviour at a dark time like this.

"She has returned, returned to our aid. We have hope! Sariel you are most welcome."

Trinity took my arm and led me to a seat, a seat that was in the centre of the conclave. Still a little stunned I stared up at the elderly conclave. Many were near their end of their cycle. The ones the conclave depended on to fight where still in their brutal sunset years, hell I am still in my sunset years.

"What on earth is going on here? Trinity why did you bring me here?"

"Avery, we are thankful for you arrival, your return. Your guidance is much needed."

"What?"

They need me? The New York Coven needs me? Sariel the Angel of Guidance?

"Avery, forgive us, forgive us for denying your advice in the past, we were foolish to ignore them. We are very blessed to have you arrive at the turn of the tied. We are leaderless, we need you."

So it is true. They need me, they finally truly need me.

"You need me?"

"Of course, we have come to a conclusion as a conclave, that who else would be better to lead us to victory, to safety none other than the Angel of Guidance."

What? They want me to be their leader? Their Regis? This is some kind of joke. Standing up I started to laugh, but stopped when I saw the serious faces.

"Hang on you want me as your Regis?"

"Yes. We need your guidance Sariel, surely you will help us."

"Of course I will, but as your leader that is something I cannot accept."

"But Sariel we need you, you must we need a Regis."

"Surely there are others who could fill Charles position, Azrael perhaps?"

"Azrael has always been reckless we need someone, who understands how to solve certain situations, someone who is wise and who advice will be trusted. Sariel that is you."

"This is ridiculous. Sariel Regis? I have never heard such a thing!"

"We are serious. Yes we have doubted your ability before but we have learnt our lesson your advice is always accurate."

"I need some air."

I started to walk away, with the conclave calling my name. I had to get out of there, they are some crazy old bats, I am not even out of my sunset years and they all voted for me to be Regis. Totally absurd!

I found myself in Central Park. Oh Taylor what do I do? They want me to be their Regis. Me! Taylor I need you, I need you too guide me. Yes I may be the Angel of Guidance, but sometimes I need my very own guidance, Taylor, come home soon. For years have I been doubting my ability, the New York Coven was a clear example to why I started to doubt my own ability. Sitting down on the bench, I buried my head into my hands. When I opened my eyes, I found myself no longer in Central Park but the fortress of the glom. I was surrounded by clouds and a perfect blue sky. Standing up I saw a beautiful pink blossom tree, blowing it's petals down on me like it was snow, it was beautiful, spring was always my favourite season. Looking down at myself I was no longer padded up in clothes, I was wearing a simple white floor gown. Suddenly I felt another presence.

"Taylor?"

Turning around I saw a man dressed in white from head to toe, gasping I fell straight to my knees. The figure approached kneeling next to me, he lifted my chin, my eyes glistened with tears.

"My lord."

"Dear child rise."

Nodding I stood, it was him, our father, our creator.

"Sariel do not weep. I have forgiven you. Now child. I see you have doubted your own ability. Leaving the coven, leaving the brother you loved so much."

"I….I felt unwanted."

"Yes it is true the coven dismissed your advice, especially Michael, ever as stubborn. But now child, you are needed very much needed."

"But…I…I Regis? I do not lead…I…"

"No Sariel, my daughter, you like your brother Abbadon where born leaders. You were born to lead."

"I have never lead a coven before."

"You were never given a chance too. You and Elias where the only angels not to stand with Lucifer, you were only banished for deceiving me, but also to help them, as much as the race of the blue bloods need Gabrielle and Michael you dear Sariel comes next in line, you will lead the coven to victory when Michael cannot. You must take up the position as Regis, if not Regis then Regent."

This is absurd! I come next in line to the Archangels? I am no special angel; I am very much like the other fallen angels. Save for the fact I never agreed with Lucifer's terms, I merely lied to protect Abbadon. While Elias lied to protect me. We are one and the same. Our father trusted Elias dearly, only for him to deceive him for me, how foolish can Elias be.

"My dear Sariel, do not blame yourself for the falling of Elias, it would have been cruel of me to separate the two of you, and like I said you and Elias come second after the Uncorrupted."

"But…he isn't with me right now."

"I know, but he did tell you that New York Coven will need you did he not? Not only him but also Abbadon, and the half blood's conduit."

"Yes. They did. I just….never expected it."

"My dear, you are in for many surprises, some will brings tears of joy too your eyes, others will not. But you must be strong. You must not dwell in your own self pity, you are a born leader, you will succeed. I have faith in you dear child. You shall carry my faith and my courage."

Feeling a little bit more courageous and having a little more faith in myself, I nodded and smiled at my father.

"Of course, I will do as you bid."

"That is the spirit of the Sariel that I have long known. Now child here is the necklace of Faith and the brooch of Courage, carry them with you. You will always have faith, always have courage."

"Of course. I shall not take them off."

"There is one more thing dear child. Will you give this to Schuyler?"

He handed me a silver bracelet, it was simple but beautiful, and he clasped it onto my left wrist.

"This is her sword?"

"Yes. Once she yields this sword, she will be known not only as Dimidium Cognatus, but also Leah the Angel of Freedom."

It was a perfect fit for her, for Schuyler she was born for our freedom, for our freedom from Lucifer, from his evil.

"I will. I will give it to her, to our saviour."

"And as are you my dear, you are also the saviour, you will do me proud. You are the chosen one."

He pulled me in for a father/daughter hug, giving me the love that I needed, to give me faith and courage to do my task, my task as Regent.

"I shall leave you now dear child, remember have faith, have courage. They will always be with you, as will I."

Nodding, I closed my eyes, opening them again, I found myself still sitting on the bench, but the air was a little colder and the sky had grown a little darker. Touching my neck I found the necklace, a simple stone in a shape of a heart, the necklace of Faith. Brushing at my coat I felt the brooch the brooch of Courage. I looked down on my wrist and found Schuyler's sword, which is currently disguised as a bracelet, for reassurance I took of my gloves and found my ring that was on my right hand, my sword. I gazed at my other ring, my engagement ring and saw Taylor, my love, my life. Yes I have the faith that he will return to me, I have the courage to carry out the task set upon me, no I will not fail you dear father.

Making my way back towards the Force's Tower, I found the conclave still in the counsel room, clearly debating what to do next, if I bailed on them. Trinity turned and faced me.

"Sariel…"

"I have come to my conclusion."

"And what may that be?"

Making my way to the stand, I stood facing the members of the conclave.

"I will take Michael's place, not as Regis but as his Regent. I will lead us to our safety, to a world free of Lucifer. I will lead us when Michael cannot. I have faith that we will survive, I have courage we can fight the true evils of this world. We will win."

The conclave all stood and starting cheering and clapping. I smiled at them. Yes. We will win; we will live at ease on this world once more.

"Hail Sariel Angel of Guidance, our new Regent."

Yes. We will win. I have faith, I have courage.

* * *

_**What did you think? Sariel as our new Regent? Lets hope Avery does not lose her faith, or her courage. :) **_

_**Please review **_

_**Livvie  
**_


	23. Bringer Of Bad News

_**This chapter is dedicated to 'The Silver Bullet' a little birthday present from me :) An early birthday present. She has been a loyal reader and reviewer, big thanks for that and a big happy birthday. So lets get her too 200 reviews :) **_

_**Ok so I am one off my intended target. But like I said above this is dedicated to M. Anyway. I take it you guys didn't want to have a little prize, to know what is too come in the upcoming chapters. Ooh ok then. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 23)**

(Oliver's POV)

Taylor and Mimi have been gone just over a week now. Avery seems ok; I guess she is being distracted. Casey and Sam have been spending a lot of time with her, though now that Avery is the new Regent for the New York Coven; she is as busy as ever. Trying to run affairs, to the red bloods she is seen as the new face of the Committee. Avery has even transferred her study from Cambridge University to Columbia University. Ideally she would have gone to Yale but Columbia was in the city and she needed to be in the city, just in case Taylor returned, plus she couldn't run a coven from Connecticut. I hope Taylor will be back soon, Avery deserves happiness. Avery has told me a lot about her past, it wasn't at all happy, it was the first time that they met in their sunset years, the last time they were this young was when she was 21, back in Alexandria, where Schuyler and Jack are right now, but she died, died young, and died in his arms. It is a tragic love story, no wait several tragic love stories, you probably could write several all time romantic books based on their lives. I hear The Time Travel's Wife was based on them; well Avery technically will be the time travel's wife. Taylor has to come back; I fear that she will not cope well if he does not return. Who would? Who would live on if they lost their loved one? I know how she feels, losing someone that you loved, loved so much. But at least with me I know that Schuyler is happy, I know she will return, safe and sound. Even if she is no longer in my arms, but with Avery…Taylor may not ever return.

I was in the Kitchen with her, god she eats like a pig, and she was still so stick thin, stuff the whole fast metabolism thing, she was a fricking blue blood, that was why she was so god damn thin, but yet, she has seemed to have gained a little weight, around her waist and stomach, perhaps it is the amount of blood she is taking in, maybe too much. She has been craving it a lot. I am tempted to get her to bite me; I know my body is yearning to be bitten.

"You can forget it Ollie, I won't bite you."

"You know you want to, instead of pigging out on that crappy mueslis stuff."

I have never liked mueslis and from what I am hearing Avery didn't either. I mean now she is scoffing down an entire box of that horrible stuff.

"I can't help it Ollie, the body wants, what the body wants. I even have taken a liking to oysters now, and before I absolutely despised the stuff."

"If you carry on eating like that you are gong to be a balloon by the time Taylor comes back!"

She frowned and stopped eating. Bugger I shouldn't have used Taylor as part of the joke. I watched her take her bowl to the sink.

"Avery…I am sorry that was out of line, I should not have mentioned Taylor. Don't worry he will return, he promised you."

She pulled a weak smile, and sat back down, that was when we heard a loud bang, and the noise of things crashing down onto the ground. By the time I had gotten off the stall Avery was gone. I walked into the hallway and that was when I heard my name, it was Avery calling me.

Running into the Force's main living room, I found Mimi slumped on the floor with a floor lamp on the floor with glass surrounding it. I watched as Avery helped Mimi sit up, Mimi looked a mess, she was sobbing hysterically, and her hair was out of place. She was not the perfectly laid out Mimi I have always known. Avery started to talk to her.

"Mimi are you ok?"

"I'm sorry…I am so sorry."

She looked at Avery with the biggest guilt, she threw herself into her arms, Avery held her close, stroking her hair. Mimi's sobs started to become louder.

"Shush…everything is ok. You are safe, you are home."

"A…Avery…."

She could barely speak, her breathing was uneven, her eyes were incredibly red from her sobs. Mimi was shaking, uncontrollably. Something must of have happened, something that has caused Miss Queen Bee to be in hysterics.

"Shush…"

Mimi looked up for a second and locked her eyes with mine, for once she did not look at me with pure hatred, instead it was still the look of guilt. Avery turned to look at me.

"Ollie can you get her a glass of water please."

Nodding, I reluctantly left the two blondes and walked towards the kitchen. I am getting a bad feeling about this, a very bad feeling, and I am always right.

(Mimi's POV)

"One…Two…Three…"

Those were Taylor's words as I reluctantly let go of his arm. He looked at me and nodded before pulling out his sword to face the silver bloods, slowly Taylor moved further and further away from me, till he was totally lost from my sight, I then landed with a loud thud. Closing my eyes I just laid there sobbing, that was when I heard footsteps.

"Oh my gosh! Mimi! Ollie!"

The figure approached helping me sit up, looking into her eyes, full of worry more and more tears flooded from my eyes. I then realised that I was back home, home in my living room.

"Mimi are you ok?"

"I'm sorry…I am so sorry."

Crashing into her arms, she held me close, as I continued to sob uncontrollably. Guilt riddled my system, it was because of me, and all because of me that Taylor was now stuck, gone. Fin.

"Shush…everything is ok, you are safe, you are home."

"A…Avery…"

No it wasn't fine, no everything is not ok, because….because Taylor, he was gone, gone and it is my entire damn fault.

I looked up and saw Oliver, he looked worried, I think he had caught on, that something bad had happened.

"Ollie can you get her a glass of water please."

Hazard-Perry nodded and left. Why has she not brought up Taylor? Is she not curious to the fact I am back and he is not. I have to tell her, I cannot keep this in, I just can't.

"A…Avery…I am so sorry."

"Oh sweetheart, what are you ever sorry for?"

"It's my fault….I'm sorry…Taylor….he….he….isn't coming back."

I felt her tense, but she still kept on holding me. Stroking my hair, like caring nurturing person that she was. Even if she was only two years older than me.

"No…he….he promised me that he would come back, he is coming back. If there is a will, there is a way."

If there is a will, there is a way. Something Taylor always believed in, something he clearly taught Avery.

Taylor knew the chances of him come back are slim, he told me to tell her that he loved her; he wasn't coming home, not now, not ever.

"He…he…says that he loves you."

"No…no…he is coming home….he….is…."

I watched as tears, began to fill her eyes, she was trying ever so hard not to cry, she was trying to be strong for me. No I should be strong for her, letting her cry on my shoulder, after all she was the one who will never see the love of her life again, while I , I still have a chance I still have faith, faith brought on by Avery and Taylor.

"Avery….this is my fault….I am sorry, if…if…. I was not so stubborn, if I just listened to you, if I…just…. I should not have let Taylor risk his life, so that I would believe in Schuyler…Avery…."

That was when she started to sob, the tears trickled down her cheeks like the kind of heavy rain we get here in New York.

"He…he…promised that he would come back….so that we would get married…he….."

I let her fall into my arms; I ended up holding her, as we both sobbed. Sobbed for someone we both cared about, someone I had grew to like perhaps even love in a sisterly way. Looking up my eyes locked with Oliver, who was still holding the glass of water, his eyes glistened with tears, he was shaking, I watched as the glass in his hand was shaking, he shook so much that it dropped on to the floor crashing into a million pieces, Avery did not stir, she continued to cry. Oliver walked over and fell to his knees, wrapping another arm round Avery, he reached out to hold my hand, not only was he trying to comfort Avery but he was also trying to comfort me, for he knew how I had formed a firm friendship with Taylor, maybe Hazard-Perry wasn't all that bad after all, I pulled a weak smile at him, gesturing my thanks. We had Avery in-between us. We all sat there holding each other crying, feeling each others pain, feeling Avery's pain, feeling her pain the most. Oliver and I both know how it feels to lose someone you love, someone you loved so much.

(Avery's POV)

No, he can't be, he promised me, he promised that he would come back, he promised me. I could no longer keep my tears in, I just couldn't, I couldn't stay strong, tears burst from my eyes as I fell into Mimi's arms, just seconds ago I was comforting her and now it was her turn to comfort me. My Taylor, my love, my life, he….he….was gone. He can't have left me, he said he would come back, he promised me that I would walk down the aisle, that we would be strong again once we had bonded. Why oh why did I not bond with him at the Empire State Building? Why? Why was I such a fool and want a big stupid wedding, look at what I have done, I will never be married, I will never have him in my life again, Elias….my Elias….I need you, you can't leave me, you are my life, coming home….I need you.

I felt another arm wrap around me, I felt Oliver's presence, his heart beating, he felt my pain, as did Mimi. We just sat there, holding each other, they held me, as the pain spread throughout my entire body, I grew numb, lost. That was when Marie brought in two visitors, they stared at us, saw us huddled together, sobbing. Looking up I saw their worried looks on their faces, the brunette let go of her love's hand, I staggered to get up, Mimi and Oliver helping me up, as I started to walk to my best friend, I fell into her arms, still sobbing. She had begun to cry.

"It's Taylor….isn't it?"

I nodded, calling out his names, in-between sobs.

"He….he….is…..gone…."

"No…Avery…ooh I am so sorry, I am so sorry."

I started to feel, everyone's sorrow for me, it was getting too much, I could barely cope with my own pain, let alone knowing others started to feel sorry. I tore myself from Casey's comforting arms, and out of the room, and up the stairs to the room that I now occupied, locking the door, I fell to the floor, crying…screaming, my pain, the excruciating pain that my heart was now feeling. I heard several stomping pairs of feet, climbing up the stairs, and hands banging against my bedroom door, they were calling my name, but I ignored them, I blocked them out, all I could feel, was my pain, my loss, my life, finished.

I started to remember what he said to me, his last words, 10 days ago.

_"Avery...you are my life, I will return, I promise you. I promise to return so we will be married, I promise you I will not leave you for so long, I love you."_

"Taylor! You bloody promised me! You bloody promised that you would come back, that you would come home, that we would get married, you promised me, you promised that you wouldn't leave me, you promised me, and now….you are leaving me, I…I…need you, you can't leave me. TAYLOR!"

I had gotten up, I was now standing in the middle of the room, I heard someone was tweaking the lock to my door, I ignored it, I was transforming, my pain was so excruciating, I couldn't control it, the door burst opened, someone called for my name, I started to levitate, I was glowing, like my original angelic glow, my wings, started to emerge, my golden, reddish wings, I was transforming into my animal form, the bird, a phoenix. Turning back round to face, the door, I flew out, heading for the window on the landing, and smashed my way through.

(Mimi's POV)

I watched Avery, as she ran towards her, room, we all followed, I the faster of us all, but Avery was also fast, she had locked the door before I could get in.

"Avery! Avery let me in, let us in. Avery."

She ignored us, she just screamed, over and over again, sobbing calling out his name. The others had pushed me out of the way, and where hammering on her door, anger, took over as I shoved them out of the way and started to tweak with the lock on her door, I was always good at opening door that had been locked. I opened it only to no longer seeing Avery, no but her true form; she was Sariel, the phoenix. She was dangerous, for she was fuelled with emotions, pain, pain to her heart. she had turned to face us, I looked at the expressions of the red bloods, frowning I pushed them all to the ground as Avery flew above us, I sat up and turned around only to see her smash through the window opposite her room, glass flew everywhere, making it look like tiny diamonds. This was my fault, yes it was, but I have to pick myself up, I have to be strong for her, I need to help her get through her ordeal, if she ever comes back.

"Mimi….what happened."

I turned to look at Oliver, signing, I knew I would have to explain sooner or later, I just….I just don't feel quite ready too. After all it was me; I caused Avery to lose Taylor. Now they are all going to blame, me Azrael, always took the blame, it was always Azrael's faught, yes in this circumstance it was. I stood up and made my way out of the room and down the stairs, I returned to the living room which was now cleaned, ordering Marie to make some tea I sat down, it was not long till the conduits emerged into the room, the two British conduits sat on the sofa to the side while Oliver took the seat opposite me.

"Before I start…I would like to clarify that you have no right to down right blame me ok. The only person who has such permission to hit me is Avery herself. Got that clear?"

The boys muttered yes and the brunette nodded.

"As you know Oliver, and I guess you British conduits do too. Taylor took me into the future, to show me a life without Schuyler Van Alen, and for you British conduits, the half blood rat."

"Mimi….don't call her that."

"Hazard-Perry I may understand why she has to exist, and how important she is to the survival of the blue bloods, but it does not mean I will be nice to her, or civil for the matter of fact."

"Just go on Mimi."

"Taylor took me into the future, because I was stubborn, not willing to accept the half blood into our community or rather mine. Yes Sam, Taylor risked his life for a blonde bimbo like me. That's right it was Mimi Force's fault, if only Mimi wasn't so stubborn, if only Mimi let Jack be happy, Taylor would not have been lost, gone, taken from the one person who does not deserve to lose the one they love. Yes Casey I agree, I deserve to bloody rot in hell, maybe I will, and maybe I will go and find Kingsley and sit in hell with him."

"Mimi…"

"Save it Hazard-Perry. I know you all are blaming me, I just said out loud what everyone was thinking. So there, if you have nothing else to say, get out of my house. If you want to bitch about what an awful person I am by all means do it, but not under my roof."

Taylor & Avery's conduits, stood, and nodded at Oliver. Before leaving, Oliver however stayed; he took the seat next to me.

"I didn't say you could sit Hazard-Perry."

"Mimi….Don't blame yourself."

"What do you bloody know Oliver. You weren't there; you weren't the one that Taylor risked his life and limb for. He risked his eternity with the love of his life just so some stupid dark angel saw a life without someone that I hold a huge grudge against!"

"Taylor wouldn't want you too…nor would Avery."

"Err…hello but were you not in the same room as me? Did you not see Avery change into her true form and smash through a window?"

"She was not angry at you, she was angrier at Taylor at herself."

"Oh please, who isn't angry at Mimi Force?"

"I'm not. Not even angry at the fact you tried to kill me. Nor the fact that you caused Schuyler deep pain, I know how you feel; you know we have a lot more on common than you realise. Yes I may be a measly human, but remember Mimi, you can always confide in me. After all I am a conduit to the line of Van Alen's, though your birth certificate may say Force, you really are a Van Alen."

Oliver was right, in some ways he could have been a conduit to me. Too Jack. Oliver had already seem the weak side of Mimi Force, the side of Mimi Force no one expected me to have, no one expected Mimi Force to ever have a heart, a heart to love another, other than Jack. A heart to feel others pain, to comfort others. Oh it exists I just don't show it often. But right now, Avery needs me, needs me more than ever. I need to be here for her, Kingsley will have to wait. Wow this is a first, Mimi Force doing a selfless deed; I am going to stay here, here in New York. For Avery. Avery needs my help, more than Kingsley does. I cannot leave her now, not after what I have done to Taylor no, maybe I should go without the love of my life…too….as my punishment. Yes maybe I will.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Hmm I would like to reach around 105-110…that would be grand. Ooh and remember to read and review 'Truce and Promises' for 'The Silver Bullet' it is her birthday tomorrow, and it be grand if she reached 200. **_

_**Big thanks**_

_**Liv x**_


	24. Truce

_**Hey I would like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Here is a little something from me. A new chapter :) **_

_**Hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Livvie x**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 24)**

_(Force's Townhouse – 1 week ago)_

(Mimi's POV)

I was waiting for her, waiting for her to return. I had sent Oliver home, telling him that I would call him if she returned, after showering and changing into my sweats, I sat in the living room waiting, till I heard the door open, Marie enter the living room.

"Miss Mimi, Miss Avery is back. Come."

Getting up, I found Avery, standing in the hallway dripping wet, she was soaked from head to toe, her eyes sore and wet. She must have been crying for hours.

"Avery!"

She ignored me, and made her way to her bedroom; I followed her and watched her glance at the window she had smashed her way out of earlier in the day. I had managed to call someone in to fix it. She walked into her room, and stood their, staring into space.

"Avery…you are going to catch a cold."

It was a silly thing to say really, but even if we are blue bloods, it does not mean we are completely immune to illnesses. Plus there is still red blood running through her veins. She yet again ignored me, and continued to stare into space, sighing heavily I approached her and started to get her out of her wet clothes, I stripped her down to her underwear, she seemed to have put on some weight, since when I first saw her, significant amount of weight in about three weeks. Oliver did say she has been feeding from her familiars three times a week. Three times! That is more than me, and the Coven thought I was bad! Ok then again…I didn't exactly stick to the rule; at least Avery has three different familiars.

I proceeded to put her dressing gown on. I led her to her bed, and helped to dry her hair. She was pale, and her eyes were still very red.

"Avery…Maybe you should sleep."

I got up, but she grabbed my arm pulling me back down onto the bed.

"Tell me what happened."

"Avery…I…don't think you are quite ready…"  
"Mimi tell me!"

"Avery…before I start, you have my permission to hit me. After all this is my fault."

She nodded and gestured for me to go on. Taking a deep breathe I began.

"As you know Taylor took me to see a future with Kingsley, and I understand now that he is my true bond mate. Then Taylor took me to another world where Schuyler does not exist. We learnt a lot of things. I was even with Kingsley and that Schuyler is very important to our existence. In that world where Schuyler did not exist, Lucifer managed to rule, and he had a huge number of silver bloods and silver and red blood spawns."

"What? Silver and red spawns? As in half breeds? Like Schuyler but that of the devil?"

"Yes…Taylor fears that they also exist in our world. We need to do something; we need to elect a new leader."

"We already have one."

"Who?"

"The conclave elected me as their new Regent."

Avery is our new Regent? The woman that fell to pieces just hours ago after she heard the ill fated news of the lost of her twin?

"Oh…we where attacked….while we where trying to leave…..Taylor….he…wouldn't let me go with him, he sent me back to warn everyone of the hybrids. Avery…I am so sorry, forgive me."

Tears began to fall from my cheek, as I fell to the floor on my knees. Begging for my forgiveness. Avery fell down next to me, she held me close to her.

"Mimi…it's not your fault, there is nothing to forgive. You are not to be blamed for this. Do not blame yourself."

"But…it was because of me…"

"No…my dear….no it was not. He…wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Her words made me cry even more, how could she ever forgive me. Forgive me for what I have done; I have caused her to live a life of eternity alone. If I was her…I would have condemned me to live a life alone too, to feel the same pain as hers. I can never forgive myself for what I have done. I must make it up to her somehow, if not I will try to make the passing an ease for her, stand by her, be therefore for her at the anniversary of his 'death'. Yes I will. I promise you Taylor I will look after her.

(Mimi's POV)

I am here in Alexandria a week after I returned, returned alone from that horrid alternative world. The world which Taylor is stuck in. Avery insisted that I go and save my twin, my true bond mate, my Kingsley. By seeking out my brother, my brother and his wretched half blood. I remember our conversation just a few days ago.

"Avery…I can't leave you…I mean after what happened…"

I was referring to her lost of temper, her lost of self-control. When she transformed and smashed through a window.

"I'm fine Mimi. Plus I already have Oliver, Casey and Sam watching my every move."

"Yeah but not a blue blood."

"Mimi seriously go. Don't wait to be with the one you love."

I frowned at her, I may not know her well but it is clear she is not coping well, in the past few days she has spent a lot of her time in her room. Grieving.

"Avery…you need me."

"Mimi I will be fine. Don't punish yourself for something you did not do."

"Avery."

"Mimi, as your Regent. I order you to go to Alexandria to seek out your brother and Schuyler's help to find a gate and save Kingsley so our coven is stronger."

So now she was using her position to get me to leave? It is true if Kingsley is saved we will be stronger, he is our best venator, but she also wants me to be happy, do I deserve it? I destroyed her relationship.

"Avery…"

"Madeline!"

She startled me with the sharp tone of her voice. She was getting annoyed and angry.

"Are you defying your Regent's orders?"

"No…no never…it's just …you are not ready, you need help."

I will never be ready Mimi, but for the sake of the coven, you need to save Kingsley."

"But…"

"No buts or ifs! You are going and that is final. Do not bring up this topic again."

"Avery."

"Mimi…I think it is wise that you leave now, you do not want to make you Regent even more angry do you?"

"No…of course not, it's just if you need me, call me. I promise to be here for you."

I meant it. I promise to help her with her ordeal, with her life without Taylor.

So here I am in Alexandria, following Jack's track, funny how I can still do this, after all he is not my true bond mate. But he is still my brother and I guess I still love him, in some ways. I walked into a quite fancy look hotel, though not as glamorous as the one I checked into earlier. It was late, about 11. Found myself walking into quite a deserted restaurant, there was a light breeze coming from an open balcony door. Making my way towards it, I found a couple. One was down on their knees while the other, was standing. It was him, my brother, he was proposing to that wretched half blood. Jealously was growing in the pit of my stomach, Jack was with his love, while I am without, but I can still save mine, maybe one day Kingsley will get down on his knees and ask me to marry him, no wait he does, in the future. Yes there is hope, we will be together. After seeing enough of the couple kissing, I stepped on to balcony.

"Well isn't this sweet."

The couple sprung apart, Jack turned to look at me and pushed Schuyler behind him and pulled out his sword.

"Woo. Easy Tiger."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Ooh Jack was angry alright, even angry at the sight of me. Well that is just charming.

"Lower your sword Jack. I am not here to kill you or your slut."

"Mimi."

"Yeah, yeah don't call her that. Look I am here, to offer a truce."

"A truce?"

"Yes. Look I am sorry I tried to kill you are your slu….half blood. I have put you cheating behind me. For now I know that you are not my true bond mate and Schuyler is yours. So I would like us to be civil, after all you are still my brother and I still love you in some ways. But I don't have to like her."

"Mimi…how can I be sure what you say is true."

"You'll just have to trust me. But we don't have much time. I need your help. I need your….both of your help to rescue Kingsley."

"You really did love him didn't you?"

I turn to look at the figure behind Jack. What does she know about my feelings for Kingsley? I glared at her, but she still maintained her eye contact.

"You don't know anything about me and Kingsley. Kingsley is our best venator. We need him. Plus I am on orders from our new Regent."

Jack looked puzzled; clearly Hazard-Perry didn't inform them of our new Regent.

"We have a new Regent?"

"Yes…Avery…talking about her…I need to talk to you Jack…alone."

Jack contemplated for a moment, before turning to look at Schuyler, clearly they where talking telepathically and from the look of Van Alen's face I knew she didn't trust me; she was worried that I would kill him when we were alone. As if I would do that. I know I will regret it afterwards.

"Relax Van Alen, I promise you I won't kill him ok?"

"Schuyler…I'll be fine. She made a promise. I'll meet you in our room."

"Jack…"

"Go."

He kissed her lightly on the lips; she slowly and reluctantly started to walk away. Once I knew she was out of sight and out of hearing range. I started to talk.

"Jack…once we have found the gate, rescued Kingsley and sealed it, we need to go back to New York."

"Why? Schuyler and I…we need to finish off her legacy."

"This is slightly more important, it is about your sister."

"What? What has happened to Avery? Mimi tell me."

"It's…my fault…I can never ever forgive myself for what I have done to her."

"Mimi….what did you do?"

His voice sounded slightly angry but that was not what made me even more upset, no. not only was he angry at me but he was also disappointed.

"Taylor…he took me too the future, to see a life without Schuyler, how much she is needed….and we were attacked. Taylor sent me back…..he…isn't coming back…"

Tears began to stream down my face, I still have nightmares of that day, everytime I see Avery, see her sad grey eyes, I can't help feel sad, upset. That I have destroyed her chances of ever seeing him again. I felt Jack wrap his arm round me; I was use to his arms. He used to hold me like a lover would hold their love, but no Jack was holding me like a protective brother, he loves me as a sister, as I now love him as my brother.

"Mimi….don't blame yourself."

"You don't understand Jack. If I wasn't so stubborn, if I just believed them, Avery would be in pieces. You know what Sariel and Elias have been through; this is the last straw for her. I fear she might harm herself. Now that I am gone. She does not have any blue bloods watching her. Sure she has the conduits, but they are nothing compared to us."

"Then we must hurry, and find the gate keeper. I know Sariel. I know the pain she felt when it took her years to find him. If what you say is true, and that he is gone for good. Then we must get back to help her."

Nodding, Jack and I walked to find Schuyler; there is no time to waste, the no longer we are away from New York the more likely Avery will do something drastic, and maybe this time. We won't be able to save her.

(Schuyler's POV)

Jack & I have been in Alexandria for a few weeks, now. We have been doing a lot of travelling, and fact finding. This has led us to a historical building, which once was a home but now a museum. Jack and I decided that we would check it out tomorrow, during opening hours. It was a wonderful evening, Jack and I wined and dined at the restaurant situated at the hotel we are staying at, he had somehow managed to convince the chef to let as stay after closing time, Jack had taken me out onto the balcony to admire the stars. I was leaning on the balcony looking out at the beautiful night sky.

"Jack…do you think we will find our answers tomorrow?"

He didn't reply, I turned to face him only to find him kneeling down on one knee holding a ring.

"Jack…what are you….doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Jack…get up…."

"No. Schuyler…I have never loved someone like I love you. You have shaped my world; I cannot imagine a life without you, not now not ever. I can't believe I have been living so long without you by my side. I know you are my true bond mate; you are my one true love. So Schuyler I ask of you one thing, I ask of you to spend the rest of eternity with me, as my wife."

My cheeks flushed red, they were burning hot, I stared into Jack's beautiful green eyes, full of passion, love and devotion. I could feel my own blue eyes glistening with tears; I looked at Jack with the same passion, love and devotion.

"Of course."

Jack sent me a dazzling smiled and slipped the ring onto my finger. He stood and I fell into his arms. I kissed him, this was perfect so romantic, so me. It was simple, nothing fancy, nothing too elegant or extravagant, well with exception of the beautiful ring; it must have cost him thousands.

'_Money doesn't matter my love.' _

'_Jack…this is wonderful.'_

I kissed him, again. Jack pulled me even closer to him, till I heard a voice, an ice cold voice that was so familiar to me.

"Well isn't this sweet."

Jack and I sprung away from each other, we both turned to see Mimi. Jack had pushed me behind him as he turned to face his twin; he pulled out his sword and pointed it at her.

"Woo. Easy Tiger."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Lower your sword Jack. I am not here to kill you or your slut."

"Mimi."

"Yeah, yeah don't call her that. Look I am here, to offer a truce."

"A truce?"

Mimi Force wants a truce? This has to be some form of trick, the last time I saw this blonde bombshell was back in Paris when she tried to kill Jack and I with a dark spell. Well she is a dark angel. We can't trust her.

'_Jack…we can't trust her.'_

'_I know…but we will just have to see what she has to say first ok?'_

"Yes. Look I am sorry I tried to kill you are your slu….half blood. I have put you cheating behind me. For now I know that you are not my true bond mate and Schuyler is yours. So I would like us to be civil, after all you are still my brother and I still love you in some ways. But I don't have to like her."

"Mimi…how can I be sure what you say is true."

"You'll just have to trust me. But we don't have much time. I need your help. I need your….both of your help to rescue Kingsley."

Trust her? After what she tried to do too me? Too Jack? Oh so she wants our help…our help to save Kingsley. She really did love him, back in Paris I saw it in her eyes that she really cared for him, but now that she actually wants to rescue him. It means she is in love; she will do anything to save him. I did not know it was possible to save him.

"You really did love him didn't you?"

She turned to look at me, sending me the deadliest glare ever. Clearly I am still not in her good books.

"You don't know anything about me and Kingsley. Kingsley is our best venator. We need him. Plus I am on orders from our new Regent."

Regent? We have a New Regent? Oliver didn't mention anything about a new Regent last time I spoke to him; then again I spoke to him just over a week ago. He did say something about British conduits though. I was just about to ask who it was when Jack spoke.

"We have a new Regent?"

"Yes…Avery…talking about her…I need to talk to you Jack…alone."

Avery is our new Regent? Well it makes sense; after all she is the Angel of Guidance. Wait what she wants to talk to Jack alone. No way…am I not leaving, I don't trust her. What if she tries to kill Jack?

'_Jack…I don't trust her…I won't leave you.' _

'_Schuyler…I cannot sense any lies in her words.' _

'_Yes but this is Mimi we talking about. Remember how she did try to burn you.' _

'_I know…'_

"Relax Van Alen, I promise you I won't kill him ok?"

She promises? Can I really take her word for it? I mean she did try to kill us.

"Schuyler…I'll be fine. She made a promise. I'll meet you in our room."

No…I am not going anywhere. I am not leaving him.

"Jack…"

"Go."

Jack kissed me, I reluctantly let go of his hands and walked away towards our suite. I was pacing the room, like a manic, worrying every second for Jack's wellbeing. 15 minutes later. The door to our room opened. I turned to see Jack walking in, I ran into his arms. Those 15 minutes felt like forever. I then saw Mimi behind him, I frowned. What the hell was she doing here? Yes I know she needs our help but, I want to be with Jack alone.

'_Jack what is she doing here?'_

'_Something has happened in New York. We need to find the gatekeeper fast.'_

'_Why what has happened?'_

'_It's Avery…she is in utter despair. Taylor is lost in time.'_

'_What? No…'_

'_I know…that is why we need to get back soon, oh and my love one more thing. Do not speak of this topic aloud; Mimi is quite upset about Taylor's disappearance as well.'_

'_Why? She was never very paley with them.'_

'_She blames herself for Taylor's situation. I can see why she does, though it is not really her fault.'_

I turned to look at Mimi; she was watching us, clearly understanding that we were talking about her. That was when she spoke.

"So what is the plan?"

"Jack and I were going to go and see this museum; Jack has a hunch that it will lead us to the gatekeeper."

"What museum?"

"It is called 'The house of Gianni'."

Mimi pulled the same looks as Jack when he heard the name of the museum. As if the building was so familiar to them, yet they couldn't figure out what it was. They must have been there before, in a past incarnation. Perhaps tomorrows visit will lead to them to remember why they are so connected to that place. I hope we will find the gatekeeper, to rescue Kingsley and return back to New York before Avery does something drastic.

* * *

_**So what did you think? I don't think it is that good really, I guess another filler of a chapter. Sigh. The next one will be about the trio looking for the gatekeeper. **_

_**Anyway Merry Christmas, I hope you all have a wonderful day and gain lots of wonderful gifts! **_

_**Thanks for reading. **_

_**Liv x**_


	25. The Diversion

_**Hey guys, I hope you had a lovely day! Got lots of lovely presents and had a wonderful meal! I have had a great day! I am now very tired. It is only half 8 where I am lol. Anyway, as another little Christmas present, here is another chapter :) **_

_**I know it is a little short, but I will try to make it up in the next chapter :)  
**_

_**Liv x**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 25)**

(Jack's POV)

It is Mid-December now; there are hardly any tourists, which makes our job a little easier. I can't help but feel I have been here before, everything is familiar, yet I haven't received my memory of this place, just yet. I know Mimi was with me; after all she was my twin back then. Schuyler is totally marvelled by this place, it is quite something, the detail on the walls and ceilings are quite magnificent. Schuyler ever the artist would loves to spend hours here staring and admiring the beautiful artwork, but we are working against the clock. Schuyler had walked ahead to what was the main Living room, Mimi and I walked in together, when suddenly I was having a flashback.

_(Alexandria 1459)_

_(Gio's POV)_

_Once Olivia and I approached the house, we sensed it immediately, there was evil in the house, or it was still present. Taking Olivia's hand we ran into the house and into the main living room. Where we found Lady Gianni, in the arms of the sobbing Raoul with the silver blood Fernando kneeling next to them. Rage ran through my veins, my sister…my sister was dead; she was lifeless in that venator's arms. I ran to the silver blood picking him up by his collar and pinned him against the wall._

"_What did you do too my sister! You killed her!"_

_I felt another arm, the figure pushed me awake from the traitorous silver blood, it was his companion._

"_She was attacked…by a silver blood. We came too late."_

"_It was you…you wasn't it!"_

"_Abbadon relax…it is Elias."_

_I had loosen the grip on his shirt, I didn't even realise I had grabbed his shirt. He was Elias? Her twin? I saw the pain in his eyes, the loss. Yet it was not all sad. Did she pass over? Will she return?_

"_Wait…she will return?"_

"_Yes…we have her blood; she will be born into a new cycle."_

"_But….what do they want with her? Did they just want to consume her?"_

"_She is the gatekeeper….they wanted her gate. The Gate of Promise."_

_They wanted Lady Gianni's gate? But since when was she a gate keeper? She has never spoken about it to me? Is that why she fled Florence? Her parent's knew of her true identity, her Sariel the Angel of Guidance but also the gatekeeper of the Gate of Promise? The fire back in Florence, they had tried to kill her back then. _

(Jack's POV)

Stepping back from my daze, I found myself in the middle of the room, Schuyler was standing next to me, her eyes filled with worry, I heard a gasp and I turned to look at Mimi, she was just as shocked as I was.

"Did you remember?"

I nodded, still a little too shocked to actually speak.

"Jack what did you see? Did you remember something?"

I looked at my love, my life, Schuyler. Composing myself I spoke.

"I know ….we know who the gatekeeper is."

"Who?"

"Sariel. We need to book three tickets to New York as soon as possible."

"What? Avery…as in the small blonde, grey eye girl, is the gatekeeper all along! Why didn't she tell us?"

"Maybe she doesn't remember, remember Schuyler she isn't twenty one yet."

Schuyler does still have a point though; Avery knew that we were seeking the gatekeeper of the Gate of Promise, why did she not tell us she was the gatekeeper? To save us all the trouble? She needs protection; I cannot lose her, no not after I have got her back. She is my sister.

_(Two days later – New York)_

(Avery's POV)

It has been ten days now, ten days since…Mimi returned…alone…without my love, my life. It has been twenty days since he left, left me for good. It is like daggers to the heart, every waking hour of my life. I haven't been sleeping well, I don't want to sleep, because when I sleep I dream about him, but when I am awake he is all I can think about. What have I done to deserve him to be taken from me? Why can't I be happy for once? Have a stress free cycle with him, what has Sariel done to deserve the loss of the love of her life? Someone bloody answer me. What have I ever done to deserve to lose Elias forever? The conclave have left me alone, alone to grieve. Trinity has taken over my duties for now, while I grieve. I feel so empty, so lost without him. How am I supposed to live on? It is not like I know he will return to me in another cycle. His body, his soul is trapped in another world. In a world where I cannot save him. He would not want me to either, for he knows it is dangerous, I know it is dangerous. He would want me to live a life of fulfilment accomplishment. But how can I live such life, when I no longer have him by my side.

'_Taylor…I need you…please…please.'_

Silence, something inside of me hoped that he would reply, whispering sweet nothings in my mind, reassuring me that he was fine, that he would see me again, and that he loves me. Loves me like I love him.

My door started to open slowly, damn it I forgot to lock it. Quickly composing myself. I turned to face the door, to see none other than my brother my dear Jack. Standing up I walked towards him, he held me close and kissed the top of my head.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard…and I knew I had to come and see you."

"Jack…I'm fine. You should not be wasting your time with me."

"But you are not. I know you, you are still grieving, you it is ok to grieve with others around you. You do not need to grieve alone."

"Honestly Jack….I am doing fine. I wish you did not waste your time, making sure that I was alright."

"That is not the only reason to why I am here."

"What do you mean?"

He signed and lead me to my bed, we both sat down, I turn to look at the door only to see Mimi and Schuyler walk in.

"Mimi? Schuyler? What's going on?"

"Avery…we know you are the gatekeeper."

"What?"

"You are the gatekeeper to the Gate of Promise."

No…I knew them going to Alexandria was a risk, but I couldn't out right stop them. Other wise I would have given myself away. Jack and Mimi must have remembered what happened, when I 'died'. I thought when I had cast a spell, to make people forget about it. But you can never trying mask the truth from those who was present for the event. The truth is, I am not even the true gatekeeper, I am just a division. I am protecting Catherine.

(Schuyler's POV)

We all had descended into the Force's main living room, when their maid brought in three red bloods, two I did not recognise but the other, filled my eyes with tears as I crossed the room to give him a huge.

"Ollie."

"Hey Sky."

"Ollie I have really missed you."

"I've missed you too Sky. A lot."

I looked up to see the conduits staring at me. Avery had walked past Ollie and I and grabbed their arms dragging them to Jack.

"Jack this is Casey, my conduit and Sam….Taylor's…conduit."

I watched Avery turn around and grabbed my arm, so that I was now standing by Jack.

"Cas, Sam this is Schuyler. Jack's girl….. I mean fiancée! Jack you proposed?"

Avery quickly picked up my left hand and examined the rock on my hand, it was nothing as elegant as hers, mine was simple, but still very expensive. I looked at Oliver, I saw his face drop, but he smiled at me, he was happy for me but deep down I know he is still hurting inside.

'_Schuyler, she is stalling. We need to get her to open the gate.' _

'_Wait what?'_

'_She called Oliver, she doesn't want to talk about the gate, it seems she knew all along that she was the keeper but decided not to tell us, knowing very well that we where looking for her.' _

'_Why would she do that?'_

'_She is the gatekeeper; you guard the gate with your life. She died last time someone found out she was a gatekeeper, but Elias killed the silver blood before he could inform anyway.'_

'_How are we going to interrogate her?'_

'_I am on it. I had Mimi lock the doors.'_

Wait he can still talk to her? I thought I was his twin? It can't be possible. I felt jealousy running through my veins.

'_My love, you may be my true bond mate but Mimi is still my sister. We have a sibling bond. Don't worry, I love you.' _

'_What about the red bloods? Oliver?'_

'_Sariel will not harm them, she will have to spill.'_

I nodded at Jack as I watched Mimi take Avery and sat down with her, while the two British conduits sat down next to her, I sat with Jack and Oliver opposite them. That was when Jack started to talk, he looked so serious, it made him even more good looking.

"Avery…we need to know where the gate is."

"Jack."

"This is serious. You need protection, once we have saved Kingsley we need to know how to seal it forever."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

I watched as she stood, only for Mimi to drag her back down. I watched as Mimi glared at the conduits, signally for them to hold Avery down.

"I think you do Sariel. Remember Alexandria 1459? When a silver blood found you, when they realised that you where the gatekeeper? They tried to suck the information out of you."

"No you have me mistaken for someone else. That was not me. I am no gatekeeper. Just your average angel."

Why was she denying it? It is clear that both Jack and Mimi remember what happened in the fifteenth century. It is true that gatekeeper guard their gates with their lives, like Kingsley, who evidently got stuck in hell just to protect his stupid gate.

"I forgot how stubborn you can be Sariel."

"And I forgot how persistent you where Abbadon. But I know nothing."

Jack stood, I could sense his aura, he was getting angry.

"For goodness sakes Sariel. We know you are the damn gatekeeper so just bloody tell us where the gate is. You know we need Martin. We need to get to it before the god damn silver bloods do."

I stood with Jack taking his hand in mine, pulling him back down to the sofa.

'_Jack….calm…she is your sister, she has every right to be in denial.'_

'_I am her bloody brother.'_

'_It's a sibling thing; you don't have to tell everything to your siblings.'_

I watched as Avery stood, she paced the room, looking out the window, looking for any eavesdroppers, she turned back to look at us, look at Jack.

"I am not the real gatekeeper. I am just a diversion."

She was a diversion?

(Jack's POV)

I can't ever imagine a life without her, without Schuyler, she was my light. She makes me keep my balance; she kept me from going all 'Abbadon' on her. My sister, yes even my own sister has seen the raging Abbadon. As I have I also see hers.

I watched Avery get up, she paced the floor before looking out the windows, she turned to look at us all, she had six pair of eyes staring at her.

"I am not the real gatekeeper. I am just a diversion."

What? She was a what? So we made it all the way from Alexandria, to New York only to find out that Sariel was not even the true gatekeeper of the Gate of Promise? This is a bloody joke. She must be lying, just to cover her tracks.

"Jack I am not lying. You remember, Alexandria. I had to die. The silver blood could not learn that I was not the true gatekeeper. I took on the role to protect the true gatekeeper."

"Then who is the gatekeeper? Surely you can tell us that Sariel. It seems you are the only one who knows anything. I am begging you tell us."

"You do not need to beg dear brother. I will tell you what I know. But she won't be easy to find, you can only find her, if you know where to look."

"And do you know?"

"The last name she took was Alexis very original I know. But you dear brother you last knew her as Catherine. You will find her in Alexandria; in fact you almost did find her."

"What do you mean?"

"The house of Gianni isn't actually my house. It belongs to Alexis. It was just named after me because I was the Lady of Florence and I died there."

"But how are we going to get to see her? She will know that we are seeking her."

"Yes she will. You will have to go back when it is closed, at midnight. You will find her in the living room, the very room that I died in. legends has it that my 'ghost' still lingers in that room, obviously it is just Alexis, who roams the house, after all that room was her favourite room. You need to give her this."

Sariel approached me, pulling out a simple locket, with a G engraved on it. She took my hand and placed the locket into my hands. I had a flashback, a younger Italian girl with the necklace round her neck.

"This was yours?"

"Yes. Tell her that you have the locket of Gianni, and that Sariel the Angel of Guidance sent you."

Nodding I held onto the locket tightly, Avery turned her attention to a figure behind me, I watched as she walked towards Schuyler helping her stand to her feet.

"Now Schuyler you must come with me."

"Wait…where are you going? Sariel?"

"You can all come if you want. But I need to get to a church."

"What why?"

"Patience dear Abbadon."

The seven of us took the car to a nearby church, it was small, simple, and very beautiful, it was simple, simple like Schuyler.

(Avery's POV)

It was time, time for the truth to be told. Alexis would have wanted me to do it; she knew that the daughter of the Uncorrupted would be seeking for her. That was when I had to do my task and tell them where they could find her. But before they go there was one more thing I have to do, something I have been given the greatest pleasure to do, something normally carried out by the almighty himself or an Archangel. As we arrived at the church, we all stepped out, I gestured for the rest to take a seat while I lead Schuyler to the alter. There we stood in front of everyone.

"Schuyler kneel on your knees."

She looked a little worried but did as I asked. I turned to face the others. Taking the bracelet from my wrist and watched as it transformed into a sword.

"Schuyler Van Alen. It gives me great pleasure to present you with your sword, your very own sword. You are not only just known as Dimidium Cognatus, but also Leah the Angel of Freedom."

I tapped her lightly on both shoulders with her sword, before kneeling in front of her. Lifting her chin, I planted a kiss on her forehead and helped her stand; taking the sword I placed it into her waiting hands.

"I present you with Leah our Angel of Freedom."

The crowd cheered, I watched as Jack approached her and kissed her gently, everyone started to crowd round our light and saviour. Good. They fell for it, they believe that I am ok; they do not know that I am hurting so badly inside, they do not know that I no longer wish to live on this earth. No not without my love, my Elias, my life. Perhaps I shall fall into a deep sleep, sleep like Allegra.

* * *

_**So what did you think? **_

_**Not much of a chapter either….though I must say this one was slightly better than the last. I think. Though not much better. **_

_**Anyway the next chapter will be different, something some of you might not have expected at all, some of you may have guessed. I think I have dropped huge hints in the previous chapters but yes, all is out in the next one. **_

_**Anyway enjoy the rest of your day, whatever time it is where you are, ooh and have a nice boxing day :D As of tomorrow (my time) it is sales time…SHOPPING! **_


	26. The Night Before Christmas

_**Hey guys here is chapter 26. Hope you enjoy it. Have any you guys ventured out in the sales yet? I want to… I have been struck down with a cold :( Feeling bloody awful. Anyway it means I have time to write. Cos I feel so damn awful I can't concentrate on the hardcore uni assignments….though I should. I hate being ill :( Dislike to this weather. Real spring kind of girl :) **_

_**Anyway. I really was suppose to post this up yesterday but then had to go to a family dinner and then got home late, I did add some more but the cold really took over and I needed to sleep or I will make myself worse….I think I have…it seems to get worse and worse each day :( I have been like this since Christmas day :( **_

_**Ok I know this is set at Christmas and it kinda has past...but still it is still the holidays lol  
**_

_**Tell me what you think of this chapter please :)**_

_**Livvie. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 26)**

(Oliver's POV)

Avery is not coping well, no she has been acting like she is ok, but Sam and Casey knows better, hell even I know better. She spends most of her time locked in her room at the Force's townhouse. She does not feed anymore; even her familiars are getting worried. She used to feed on them three times a week and now? She doesn't even see them at all.

How she convinced Mimi to leave I don't know. She is some actress, even when they came back she managed to act like she was fine. I warned Jack, but she yet again fooled him.

Casey is getting incredibly worried she is even losing sleep and arguing with Sam. They are like a married couple constantly at each others throats. Sam is just worried about her health while Casey is worried about Avery's. Even if she is a blue blood. She hasn't fed and I am fearing she is going to do an Allegra. She doesn't act like the Avery I first met. She never smiles anymore. She spends most of her time locked in her room. Well at least she is still eating, ok not feeding to keep up her strengths but she is eating. She is the New York Coven's Regent; they need her like more than ever. They are a crumbling coven, they cannot lose another leader. If they did, there is no hope. I need to talk sense into her, somehow.

Walking into the Force's Townhouse, I found it the hallway littered with a dozen bouquets of flowers, all from her familiars. It must have been about three weeks now, since she has stopped feeding. It's Christmas Eve, and she is spending it alone. She refuses my invite; she has dismissed Casey, her best friend and her conduit. She shouldn't be alone, not at this time of year; she needs to be around friends and family. I am not taking No for an answer. Making my way up to her room, I found it unlocked to my surprise. It is often that she locks the door, though on some occasions she doesn't lock it. Though those are rare. Opening the door and stepped in, it was empty. I couldn't see her. Often you would find her on her bed, staring into space, or by one of the windows, gazing out onto the Manhattan life. Not today. I walked a little further in, that was when I noticed the light was on. In her bathroom, I walked towards the door, it was slightly ajar opening the door a little bit more, I found her slumped on the floor, the tap to her bath was on; she must have fainted before she could take a bath. Kneeling next to her she was still breathing, obviously she would, but I guess standard procedure. Picking her up, she was a lot heavier than I thought, though she looks tiny. But looks can be deceiving. With a little help from the Force's maid, I made it out of the house and into a cab towards my aunt's office, it is already 8 in the evening, she won't be pleased to have to come back into her office, she had already finished early after all it is Christmas eve.

"Oliver, what is it? Who is this?"

There was my aunt waiting for me at the entrance to her practice, she helped me get Avery up into her room.

"This is Avery Smith. She is the new Regent."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know, I found her like this. Though she recently lost her twin, and she hasn't been coping well. She's stopped feeding and cut herself from the outside world."

"Oh dear she is not feeding? Don't tell me we have another Allegra."

"I think so; it seems to me that she no longer wants to live on without him. Though Taylor is technically not dead."

"What do you mean Oliver? If he is not dead then what on earth is this silly girl doing?"

"Her bond mate is Elias the Angel of Time; I guess you could say that he is lost in time."

"Well it seems the girl, hasn't been unconscious for long, she'll need a blood transfusion, it is a good thing you found her when you did, others wise she would have been in a coma."

She sent me outside, as I waited pacing the floor while Aunt Pat did the blood transfusion and some routine tests. There I was pacing the waiting room of my aunt's surgery when I saw Sam and Casey come bursting in.

"Ollie we got your call. Is she ok? I knew I should have stayed with her. Gosh I am such an idiot!"

I didn't even get to answer her as Sam snapped and answered her back, here they go again. Yet another full blown argument.

"Casey. Stop blaming yourself. You yourself had to eat and rest. You can't watch her twenty four- seven."

"Yeah it was because of you that she is like this. I told you to let me stay with her and you had to come and get me!"

"Ok don't you turn this on me Cas. I was just worried about your own damn health. You haven't been sleeping either, plus you have been sick, your eating pattern is really irregular and now you have a cold. So sorry that I was worrying about your health!"

"Yes well Sam I can be cured, Avery on the other hand cannot. This runs deeper than her physical health! She lost the love of her life! You wouldn't know what it is like to lose someone you love so much. She is emotionally and psychological wrecked. So sorry that my health is not my top priority, I am her conduit and I should be there to help her."

"Yes but as her damn conduit, you should be also considering your own health. Have you thought about how I would feel if something happened to you? Have you considered my god damn feelings?"

"Well Sam your feelings are not the top of my list right now. Avery needs me more than ever. Do you understand, I have to stay with her."

"Don't you care about me at all?"

"Of course I bloody do. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't."

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing you care for me."

"Oh for goodness sakes Sam. I don't have time for your pathetic childish, immature ways. Just bloody grow up you are 21 stop acting like you are bloody 15."

"Ooh so I am the one how isn't acting my age? What about you? You acting like you are a teen again, not giving a care about your own health; you act like you are back to your drinking ways."

That was when she slapped him. That I didn't expect. There is a lot I did not know about their past, but from what I have heard they were not fond of each other at first, so how they fell in love I do not know. It seems Cas used to have a drinking problem and it seems that Avery was the one who pulled her out of it.

"You know nothing about my past. So don't you bloody dare act like you do."

"How do you expect me not to bloody act on it? When you are not even taking care of yourself? Oh I am very aware of what you did; Avery in the ended had to intervene."

"Yeah she did. And thanks to her that I am here today. That is why I have to be here for now. She helped me through my troubles so now it is my turn to repay the favour."

"If you want to repay her, at least look after your damn self!"

"Just shut up Sam! You are doing my bloody head in. You know what just go. You are not her conduit. I don't need you here."

"Casey, don't be like that."

"Be like what? Like a selfish cow? Is that what I am? I know you are thinking it. Well Sam I am not. I am here for Avery. So take your stupid whining childish cries somewhere else because I don't want to bloody hear it anymore."

I turned to look at Sam, he looked like he could hit something, hit her. That was when I intervened. Pushing Sam away from Casey.

"Sam I think you should go. You don't want my aunt coming outside. She needs to carry out these tests."

But it seems Casey wasn't finished. She sure did have a mouth, I thought Avery was bad, but I would say Casey was worse; she was a lot more fiery then her best friend.

"See Sam you are causing scene. Just go."

"Fine. Don't expect me to come back."

"Don't. I'll text to let you know how she is."

"No. I mean I am _NOT_ coming back."

Oh no…he isn't? I watched Casey's facial expression change, she looked slightly shocked.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I don't want you, not when you are like this."

"Fine! Don't! If your want to be this immature then don't. I don't need you anyway. So just get out of here. I don't want to see your sorry face again."

"You are not the girl I once fell in love with."

"Oh Sam. I am sorry that I changed. Sorry that I am not who you wanted me to be! I told you not to bloody pursue me, you didn't listen did you! I told you we weren't going to work out!"

"Well I am sorry, I took it from you, I am sorry that I let myself open up to you. You are still very much that girl I first met and took a dislike too."

Sam turned his attention to me holding out his hand for me to sake. Willingly I shook it.

"Ollie apologise to you aunt for me. For causing such a racket. Oh and thanks for your hospitality."

"Sam….where will you go."

"He can stay with you Ollie, I am moving in with Avery."

I turned to look at Casey, she was still so strong. Yet another good actress. It seemed she wasn't affected by Sam's words not one bit. Sam started to walk away, he stopped and turned back to look at Casey, I could see in his eyes that he loved her, loved her a lot. But his pride wouldn't let him say he was sorry, if I was him I would have swept her up on her feet and begged for her forgiveness. He walked out and the room filled with silence, just Casey sighing heavily. She sat down, putting her face into her hands. I took the seat next to her, trying to figure out what to do. Whether I should just talk or just comfort her.

But I didn't get a chance too. As the door to my aunt's office opened she stepped out, looking relieved. Casey and I both stood up.

"Is she ok? Is she awake?"

"Yes she is fine, and awake. She says she wants to see her best friend, someone called Casey."

"She is right her."

I pointed to the brunette standing next to me. My aunt nodded and gestured for Casey to go into the office. I watched as Casey nodded and walked in and closed the door behind her. I watched as my aunt sat down, sitting next to her, I started to question her.

"Is something wrong with her?"

"No she is fine. But she needs to start taking care of herself."

"What is it Aunt Pat?"

"I cannot say dear Oliver. It is not my place. She will tell you in good time. Now I suggest you go home."

"No…I am staying here, I want to make sure she is ok."

She nodded and sat with me, there we waited on Christmas Eve, for Avery.

(Avery's POV)

I woke, to the smell of a hospital room, bright lights. I also felt a bit woozy as if I was drunk, but I never can get drunk. The only time you could possible feel like this is if you had a blood transfusion. Slowly did I open my eyes adjusting to the bright lights of the room. There I came face to face with a middle aged woman.

"Ah you are awake."

"Where am I?"

"My surgery dear. I am the blue bloods, human doctor."

"Oh…Dr Pat Hazard? I'm Avery Smith."

"I know who you are dear. We need to talk."

Oh god she was going to talk to me about my health. How I haven't been feeding, how I should feed blah.

"Oh…is this about my slight fainting spell."

"Miss Smith this is serious. You need to be feeding. It is not only yourself that you have to take care off."

What on earth was she going on about? I have been feeding…yes I have. Ok maybe not blood wise but I have been eating. I have even gained weigh, the amount of crap I have been eating. I mean me a blue blood gaining weight!

"I have been eating thank you very much; I have gained weight, which is weird since I am a blue blood."

"Yes you have been feeding, but not feeding on your familiars. From what I have heard from Oliver, you have gone three weeks without seeing your familiars. And you usually feed from them three times a week. Miss Smith that is an enormous amount of blood you are taking in. even the most notorious vampire, that is Miss Force, who is known for her string of familiars does not consume as much blood in a week as you."

"Well I have been craving it a lot; I am not breaking any of the rules. I have three different familiars. I let them rest a good 48 hours, before I feed from them again."

"I know Miss Smith. But that is not what I am concerned about. What I am worried about his your health. You need to start looking after yourself."

"Why? I am a blue blood, I am immune to stuff."

"Not when you stop feeding. We already have had a case, this century. You know who it is. Allegra Van Alen. She fell into a coma because she stopped feeding. It seems you are heading in the same direction as she is."

"No I am not!"

"Miss Smith."

Ok fine I was lying. I don't see the point of living anymore no not without him. I cannot go on for eternity knowing that he will never return to me.

"You don't know what it is like to lose someone you love so much."

"I am sorry for your lose Miss Smith, but please you must feed. It is not only your health that I am concerned about."

What on earth was she barking about now? Who else is she talking about? Taylor? Cos I know he is not coming back.

"Who else? He isn't coming back, so I do not have to live for him."

"Miss Smith, I took some routine checks. It may seem impossible, I was a little shocked myself. But I think I have come up to a theory of how it came about."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Miss Smith…you are pregnant."

What? I am what? This is madness, this is impossible me pregnant, don't be ridiculous, I am barren! Taylor is infertile. I cannot be pregnant. It is absurd! Jumping of the bed I stood, and smoothed out my dress.

"Miss Smith please sit. Let me explain my theory."

"No…it is not possible. I am a blue blood. Even if Allegra has proven it possible she is a freaking archangel I am nothing in comparison to her!"

"It is. All the signs add up. You have gained weight, have you experienced sickness and strange eating patterns?"

"No I haven't been sick. And yes with the eating. I have been craving food that I didn't like before, but it doesn't mean I am pregnant. It isn't like I haven't missed a period…."

No wait. I have. I don't think I have had a period in three months. But I didn't think much of it. I mean I have been a bit busy in the past three months, plus I just thought it was part of my transformation, I mean I turn 21 next June.

"I….can't be pregnant…..am I?"

"You are. You are three months in. though you are still in the danger zone. You could easily lose them."

What? Them? There is more than one?

"Them? Twins?"

"Yes Miss Smith, you are expecting twins."

Twins! But this is not possible I am a blue blood, a full blue blood. I can understand if Schuyler fell pregnant. But me! I am having twins. I don't understand how it is possible.

"But….how…. I mean how can I be pregnant….it shouldn't be possible."

"What my theory is, is that there is enough red blood in you and your twin, to conceive a child. In your case two. Am I correct that you are yet to turn 21?"

"Yes…but I turn 21 next June while Elias….he…would have been in February."

"You are still technically red bloods, though you have blue blood now running in your veins, there is part of you who still thinks like a red blood, you still have red blood needs, like eating solid food and even getting colds."

"But…I can't look after twins. Me? I can't be a single mother."

"Miss Smith there are many single mothers."

"The twins…they can't not know their father. I cannot do that to them."

"Miss Smith, are you considering terminating them."

"I….I….don't know."

"If I was you, I would taking this as a blessing, as a memory of your twin. You are lucky to be able to bear a child. Many women would kill to be in your position. I suggest you think about it. Now is there someone I can get? Some you can confide in?"

"Yes…my best friend…Casey."

She nodded at I watched her leave the office, my hand fell down to my stomach. Looking down, I lifted my shirt and stared into the mirror, there was a slight bump. Yes I can see it. I'm pregnant.

(Casey's POV)

Gosh! Why am I so stupid! I just let the man I love go. I didn't even bother to tell him that I love him. That I love him so much. He is my everything. Stop it Casey, you can't think about him now. Avery needs you. Just then the doctor emerged from her office. It seems Avery was calling for me. Making my way into the office. I closed the door behind me and there I saw her looking pale and staring into her reflection.

"Avery."

She turned to face me and I walked over to hug her.

"What the hell did you think you where doing? Not feeding?"

"Casey…. I….I don't know what to do. I am so confused, I am so lost."

This cannot be possible she is the Angel of Guidance she lives to give out advice to others, she surely cannot be lost. But it is true, the advice you give others, may help others but never yourself, because you never listen to yourself.

"What do you mean Avery? You are scaring me."

"I…I…I'm pregnant."

What? She was what? I found myself drop a hand over my own stomach. It is weird this connection we have, I know there is a conduit/vampire connection but it is like we are twin sisters. Like I can feel her bump too, but it is not possible me pregnant. Yeah right.

"What?"

"I know…it sounds crazy. I didn't believe her when she told me I was."

"But…your blood is blue."

"I know…she thinks it has something to do with the red blood in me. I mean she does make some sense. I am not a full blue blood yet. I am not quite 21."

She wasn't. There is some logic to this theory. But…it is just a little shocking. From what Avery has been telling me, only archangels seemed to be able to bear a child.

"It makes sense. Oh A I am so happy for you."

"I don't think I want to keep them."

What! She wants to terminate them. She can't! She will regret it! They are the only reminder of Taylor! Wait did she just say them?

"Wait…did you say them?"

"Yes…twins."

"Avery you cannot terminate them, you can't…"

"I can't let them grow up without their father."

Is she mad! NO! I won't let her terminate her twins. No. Taylor wouldn't want it. I know she has always wanted a child, a child she can call her own. She cannot let her dream slip away because Taylor is no longer around. No she must be strong.

"Avery…..please considers the possibilities. Yes Taylor may not be around, but you have always wanted children. And now this is your chance, do not throw it away. Please tell me you will at least think it through and talk to me before you do anything drastic like have an abortion."

She nodded, and we finally decided to leave the office, Ollie and his aunt was waiting outside for us. Oliver started asking questions but I told him to go home, I told him that she would tell him when she felt like the time was right. Taking Avery home, I stayed with her till she fell asleep, leaving a note. Telling her to call me when she woke, I made my way back to Oliver's house. I would pack my things and move out in the morning. As I walked in, it was already half 11. Looks like I will be spending Christmas alone now. Single. Without him. Taking a deep breath I slowly opened the door to the room we shared only to see the light still on and him sitting on the bed.

"Oh… you are still awake… Urm I am just grabbing a few things."

"Casey."

"What is it Sam? I am really tired."

I yawned and watched Sam move from the bed and he approached me, he forced me against the wall and kissed me fiercely. I willingly kissed him back, his hands worming through my hair, while I held onto the collars of his shirt tightly. I pulled away breathless.

"Sam."

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I love you. I love you so much."

I didn't even get a chance to answer him, as he forced his lips against mine. I was still so mad at him, but I couldn't find the strength in me to tear myself from him, I wanted him and I knew he wanted me. Tugging at his shirt as we kissed, I helped lift his shirt of him revealing his well kept body; he picked me and I wrapped my legs round his waist as we continued to dispose of each others clothes, he then carried me the bed. I lay on the bed, under him. Kissing him, like all was forgiven. I cannot stay truly mad at him for long; I love him too much. My body yearned for him, as did his; it was not long till we become one.

After our rather heated making up session, we crawled under the covers and I wormed my way back into his arms.

"Sam…I…."

"Babe…let me start….I am sorry about what I said…I didn't mean it…well not all of it anyway…. I don't want to ever be apart from you. Not now not ever."

"Apology accepted. I am also sorry too. You were just worrying about my health, and you are right. I need to be taking care of myself, if I am to take care of Avery too."

"Casey…."

He sat up, taking me with him, he rested his back against the bed post while I lay against his bare chest, pulling the cover over my front I tilted my head to kiss him.

"What is it?"

"After what happened to Taylor and Avery…I realised I did not want to lose you, not ever. See I didn't know when the right time was."

I stared up at him, looking very puzzled while he just gazed back down at me with love and passion.

"After today I realised there never was a right time, I knew I had to do it today, do it now."

"You have totally lost me."

"Casey…will you marry me?"

"What?"

What? Marry him? But…us? I know I love him, and he has become my life but marriage? What if we continue to fight like this? I watched him get up from the bed, walking to his jeans and fished out a ring, he walked back to the bedside, he was butt naked but he didn't care, he went down on one knee, keeping his eye contact with me.

"I cannot lose you like Avery has lost Taylor. I know I have said some foolish things today. And yes we are guaranteed to fight like this again, but I think it is what makes our love stronger, so Miss Casey Adams, will you do me the honours of becoming my wife?"

I stared at him, my jaw hanging wide opened; I had let the sheets drop from my chest. He wanted to marry me? Sam Richards wants me to be his wife? Casey Richards? Doesn't actually sound too bad. Or Casey Adams – Richards.

"Casey?"

He sat back up on the bed, touching my face with his hand, making me gaze into his gorgeous blue eyes. I forced my lips against his surprising him, which evidently led to him to topple backwards taking me with him. We both landed on the floor with a loud thud. Sitting up, Sam soon followed.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes Sam I will be your wife."

Now it his turn to be staring at me with his mouth wide open, snapping him out of his daze I spoke.

"Well are you going to put that god damn ring on my finger?"

Sam chuckled and took my left hand and placed the ring onto my hand, it was beautiful. It was cut into a heart shape, the colour the shade of his eyes, blue. Just how I like it. I threw myself into his arms and held onto him tightly. The clock outside began to chime, it was midnight. Christmas day. I must say this is the best present ever.

"Merry Christmas Mrs Richards to be."

Laughing I kissed him, letting him scoop me into his arms as we began our Christmas celebrations.

(Avery's POV)

I had to pretend that I was asleep just to get her to leave. I can't be a mother. Not without Taylor. They do not deserve to grow up without a father. I cannot inflict that on them. If I knew that Taylor would be coming back maybe I would. But he isn't, he has left me. Left me with our twins. The twins I have been blessed with, the twins that I have always wanted. A child, or in this case children of my own, I can call my own. My blood runs through their veins. But this cannot be, I cannot raise them alone. I either have the twins with Taylor around, or not have them at all. I know what I have to do. I cannot fall into a coma like I had originally planned to do. As the twins will continue to grow inside me and it would be cruel of me to leave them parentless. No I cannot inflict it on them. There has to be another way. There is another way, I know what it is. Be brave Sariel, this is for the best; they cannot grow up without a father. I will never find someone other than Taylor. If I did, I would be betraying him, not only him but the twins. No I will never love another other than him.

Taylor why did you have to leave me now? When we have been blessed with a child, no two children, why? I cannot have them without you. I will not.

I placed a letter on my bed, addressed to all those I love, my brothers, Schuyler, Mimi, Casey, Sam and Oliver, and walked to the centre of my room; the moonlight was coming in through the open curtains. Taking the ring off my right hand, I watched as it changed into a sword, my sword. Yes this is the only way now. I have faith, I have courage. This is the only way, this mean I will never return, I'll be gone. Maybe there is any afterlife, where I can be with him again. My love, my life, my Elias.

* * *

_**SO what did you think? Little shocked by her pregnancy? Next chapter will be focussed on Allegra. **_

_**Please review :) **_


	27. The Uncorrupted

_**Hey guys. I am feeling a lot better yay! And decided to write a chapter. But now I have done this I need to get cracking with my essays. Anyway. The bit about Allegra's past is based on what I have heard about BV. So yes if you do see the similarities it is because of what someone told me about the book. I myself have not read it yet as it does not come out till later on in the month for us brits, sigh lol **_

_**I also have another issue I would like to draw your attention about. This is about Plagiarism. I have received mail about some similarities to my story. I can assure you this has been addressed. But in future, if any of my chapters do inspire you not just mine any other ff authors, I suggest you ask me/them before hand before you write it also once you have I suggest you also acknowledge me/them in your author's notes. Even 'borrowing' ideas is seen as plagiarism. It is called paraphrasing plagiarism. Plagiarism is a very serious matter in the world of education. Believe me I know, I wrote an entire essay on plagiarism. **_

_**Anyway sorry about all the hard talk, do enjoy and please review.**_

_**Livvie  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 27)**

(Allegra's POV)

"Drop that sword at once Sariel!"

I watched as she gasped in shock, dropping the sword. She had turned it so that she could stab herself in the stomach, evidently not only ending her life but also her twins. The twins she has been so blessed to carry.

"Gabrielle?"

Oh of course she cannot see me, I walked into the glom, taking her with me. There I stood in front of her, in a room so white. She was wearing white, which made her bump quite visible. Though it is small but still noticeable. She was very beautiful, more beautiful than ever before, I thought she was stunning back in Rome, but no, now she is even more beautiful. The last I saw her, was in her last cycle, when she was fragile old lady, now look at her. She is young, not quite 21. But still very aware of whom she is. I watched as she dropped to her knees in front of me.

"Gabrielle."

I knelt down next to her, helping her stand, and placed her hands over her growing bump.

"Careful dear child. The children."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were looking for Michael."

"My physical shell is. But I had to come and see you. See you before you do something stupid. Like trying to kill yourself. What is the matter with you Sariel? The Sariel I know would never behave like this."

"I cannot…raise them without him."

"Don't be so selfish. You are willing to end your twins' lives because Elias is no longer around? Dear Sariel, you are three months along, the twins will have started to build their own physical characteristics. Yes Elias may not be here with you, but he is in spirit, that in your children. You must raise them, this is your dream, you have always wanted a child. Now you have been blessed with two. One of each kind."

"What? I have both? A boy and a girl?"

I nodded as I watched a smile creep on her face. She has the faith and courage in her, all she has to do is believe.

"He has blessed you with the most amazing gift ever, do not throw that away, let them be a reminder of him, yes it will be hard at times but my dear, you will always have faith, you will always have courage, they will never leave you."

"Faith? Courage?"

She gasped, moving a hand from her bump towards her neck touching the necklace of Faith and then onto the brooch of Courage.

Her words turned into whispers, as tears filled her eyes.

"The Angel of Faith and the Angel of Courage?"

"Yes my dear. You carry the Angel of Faith and the Angel of Courage. She is your faith while he is your courage, together they will make you strong again."

"He knew didn't he? He knew I was having twins."

"Yes he did, that is why he gave you their swords, you shall christen them Ava Angel of Faith and Nathaniel Angel of Courage."

"Gabrielle. Can you bring him back to me, please? I cannot go on without him. He is my life."

My heart went out to her, as she fell to her knees begging me to bring back her love. Sariel and Elias have been through a lot, but they had always wounded up together, but the one life they meet during their sunset years, he is taken from her before the full completion of their transformation has taken shape. Falling to my knees, I held her close as she sobbed; bring tears into my own eyes.

"Dear Sariel, I am afraid I cannot, it was Elias' own power that brought him there, and he is the only one who can bring himself back."

"But he is lost; he used his own power to save Mimi."

"Azrael? She was always the reckless one."

"I do not blame, her it was not her fault, they has to be a way I can get him back, Gabrielle isn't there?"

"Sariel, there is one, but from what I have heard that way is now impossible."

"What? What is it? Maybe there is still hope."

"The only other way you could have rescued him, would be opening the Gate of Time, and time travelling to where he is and pulling him out that way. But from what I have heard, the gate no longer exists. After all the gate was his, truly, and it was the only other way to travel into time."

"Then we go to another gate, surely I can rescue him there, Mimi has gone to the Gate of Promise to rescue Kingsley maybe I could go and save him from there."

"No Sariel. Elias is not trapped in hell like Kingsley is; Elias is I guess lost in time."

"There has to be a way, remember what he taught you! 'If there is a will, there is a way.' You must help me Gabrielle I am begging you."

"I wish I could dear child, but I cannot. But there are no other ways of bringing him back."

I watched as she wiped her eyes and tore herself from my grasps, she walked towards her sword. I muttered something in the ancient language and she froze on the spot, unable to move. What has become of Sariel? She is not the angel I once knew, she has always been so loving, caring and perhaps a little too opinionated. And now? Now she does not care for her life, not even her twins.

"SARIEL! That is quite enough! I am sick of this behaviour. You need to wake up. The world does not revolve around you. Yes I understand you are heartbroken, I know how you feel, for I have been there before. Remember what I did? I fell into the coma and left my child, my own child. A day hasn't gone by when I have not regretted my decision. Elias would want you to raise the children; he knows you will raise them well; after all you have a very mothering nature about you."

"But I cannot do it…"

"SILENCE! I have not finished."

She looked a little taken back, well it is about time really, and no one can really shut dear Sariel up.

"You can, you are strong, and you have showed that in the many years before you met Elias. Your last cycle was a clear example. Remember that? Jane. Do not throw away something you have been so blessed with. It is a god given gift. You know many other angels wish to bear a child, and you have been blessed with two. Our lord has forgiven you my dear. Do not betray him again."

I watched her expression change into a look of guilt. She nodded. Yet I was still weary of her, worried that if I released her she will still try to kill herself.

"I will not betray our father. I will raise them, as my own."

"They are your own my dear, your blood runs through them"

"Will you release me?"

"If you swear you will not harm yourself or your twins."

"I Sariel, Angel of Guidance hereby swear I will not harm myself or the twins in anyway intentionally. I will protect the Angel of Faith and the Angel of Courage with my life. I promise."

Nodding, as I knew the promise was sealed. She cannot break it now. Releasing her from the spell, she fell; walking to her I helped her rise.

"I have done my job now. And you now must do yours; you must run the coven in Charles' absence. You will raise your children, and remember dear child you are never truly alone. You will do us proud; you will do our lord proud, you will do Elias proud. I bid you a fond farewell dear Sariel, this shall not be our last meeting in this cycle."

Kissing her lightly on her forehead, I placed m hand over hers' and placed it onto her bump. Slowly I started to disappear and stepped out of the glom, there I watched her, gaze at herself at the mirror, holding her tiny bump in her hands, before pulling out her phone to call a familiar.

_(The Hamptons – New York 23 years ago) _

_(Allegra's POV) _

_I have escaped to the Hamptons for the summer break; I had to get away from Charlie. He is getting suspicious of my behaviour, well of course he would he is my twin after all. My true bond mate. Or is he? I made sure he went with Forsyth and the other_ _blue blood boys to their little 'boys holiday in Ibiza'. Though it is clear he will have his head stuck in a book as usual. He cannot know I have consulted Sariel, no he cannot know that I have called upon the Angel of Guidance. Ha Gabrielle the Uncorrupted needs help, needs advice. Who would have thought? I have been pacing the grand foyer to mother and father's summer home for over an hour. Sariel is not late, she has never been known to ever arrive anywhere late, she always arrives early, but I have been waiting all day for her arrival. She is due in the next 10 minutes. It has taken me some time to find her, Sariel, not the easiest angel to find especially now that she has withdrawn herself from coven activities. She does not associate herself as part of the European coven. Yet I managed to, she must have sensed that I needed her. I remember our phone call, I had asked her to see me urgently, as ever kind as Sariel is, she told me she would be on the next plane over. Just then the doorbell went, running to the door. I found a very elderly couple, one with the eyes the colour of the sky on a clear day while the other had deep chocolate brown eyes. _

"_Hello Allegra. Jane Bloomberg and this is my husband Arthur." _

_The elderly male extended his fragile look hand to me. Shaking it I smiled at the adorable couple. _

"_Call me Artie my dear."_

"_Come in, can I get you anything?"_

"_No dear we are fine, no where shall we go?"_

_Smiling at them I led them to the terrace, where I had already had tea and cakes prepared. Sitting down, I faced the elderly couple, who where holding each others hands, it was so sweet to watch them together, maybe one day I could be like that, with him. _

"_Now what can I help you with dear Allegra? Or is it safer to speak in the glom?" _

_Nodding at her I took us all into the glom, it pretty much was like where our bodies where just without eavesdroppers. _

"_I need your advice Sariel." _

_She frowned and released her hand from Artie's and held both of my youthful hands in her aging ones. _

"_This is serious. What is it Gabrielle?" _

"_I think I am in love, in love with someone other than Michael." _

"_What? This is not possible? Is it? Arthur?"_

_I watched as she turned to face her twin, Elias the Angel of Time._

"_Yes, it is possible. The breaking of a bond. So it is true." _

"_I know I shouldn't love anyone other than Charlie, I do love him, honestly I do. But when I am with Ben, he makes me feel so alive; he doesn't know me, know me for my past mistakes. He loves me for who I am, for what I have become in this life cycle. I have bitten him Sariel, I have tasted his blood, and it is the sweetest blood I have ever tasted, but not only that, it is like I had a premonition of my own."_

"_A premonition? What is it?"_

"_We had a child. A beautiful girl, she is so beautiful. She has his beautiful eyes."_

_The elderly lady gasped in shock, I watched as Artie wrapped a frail arm round her, it seems he saw it coming, but of course he did, after all he is the Angel of Time._

"_You cannot for sake your bond Gabrielle."_

"_I know, but Bendix means the world to me. I love him more than I love Charlie." _

"_Jane my love, it can be forsaken. The child is our saviour. I have seen it. We will need her." _

_What my child? My baby girl is our saviour? The future child that I will have with Ben? I watched as Jane and Artie stared at each other, clearly having a private conversation of their very own. Once they had finished Jane turned her attention back to me. _

"_Allegra, you know you are in for a tough road if you choose your familiar over Charles." _

"_I know, what do you suggest that I do?" _

"_As protection for your familiar. You should change his name, perhaps a name like Stephen; I have always liked that name. You need to change your story, of how you met him. How exactly did you meet him?"_

"_At school. Endicott Academy. Massachusetts. So he shall need a new alibi for his own protection? Anything else?" _

"_Yes. You will need to withdraw yourself from the coven, perhaps live off-coven. For the protection of your familiar and future child."_

"_Should we run away now?"_

"_Gabrielle? Do you have no sense at all? You cannot run, the coven will get suspicious. This needs to be well planned." _

"_What can I do? Please you must help me. I cannot imagine a life without Ben, I just cannot. Charles and I are due to be bonded, on our 18__th__ birthday. I cannot. I cannot bond with him. Please help me Sariel, I beg of you." _

"_You need not beg dear child. You shall leave Charles, then. You shall run and elope with Ben. You will carry on as normal, until then. I shall be around to help you, but after your bonding you shall be on your own. For Elias and I are near the end of our cycle. We turn 100 next year."_

_Nodding I fell into her arms in a flood of sobs. She held me close and let me sob on her. She has such a caring mothering nature about her. Something my own mother has never done with either Charlie or I._

"_Thank you, thank you so much Sariel. I owe you my life."_

"_You owe me nothing dear child. I know you will do the same for me. If I ever felt like my life was at it's brink of disaster. You will be there to help me."_

"_Of course. I will. I will always be there to help you." _

_I shall keep that promise. For I feel I may need to truly help her one day. _

(Present day)

(Avery's POV)

It is Christmas Day; I have managed to squeeze in time to see a familiar, a familiar who will be flying out to see his family later on. It felt good to feed on him, after all I am no longer eating for myself. No I am also eating for my twins, the twins I have been so blessed with, the twins I almost killed out of my own selfishness, until Allegra slapped me back into reality. I have a place to be, no one should spend this day alone, no. Hell even Tom is flying over to Florida to be with his family. There is only one place I need to be. Opening the door to the Force's townhouse, there standing on the doorstep, is my ex boyfriend.

"Robert!"

What on earth was he doing here? How did he know where I was living? I didn't even know he was in New York! He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me in for a tight hug.

"It is so good to see you Avery. I have missed you."

"What are you doing here? How did you know where I am living?"

Spending Christmas in the city. I found out that you were staying here, hell you transferred from Cambridge to Columbia! I remember you used to worship Cambridge University and now here you are at an Ivy League. So thought I would pop by and see how my favourite girl is doing."

I thought he was with Kirsten Stewart. Why was he still calling me his favourite girl?

"Oh…Rob, I am actually off somewhere…"

"Avery…can't we just have a cup of coffee? Just for old time's sakes? I won't hold you up for long."

Sighing I nodded and let him in, shutting the door I lead him towards the kitchen, we sat at the breakfast bar as Marie brought us coffee and left to do other duties.

"So Rob I see that you have followed my advice. You are the world most loved vampire."

How ironic, that coming from me. Knowing all to well that vampires don't sparkle and don't need to kill for blood.

"Well babe you can bite me any day."

"Robert. Don't. I am with Taylor. In fact we are getting married."

The look on his face said it all. He still loved me. Of course he would. After all I did bite him, plus he was my first familiar.

"He…he…asked you to marry him?"

"He did. I love him, very much."

"Avery, didn't you love me? Like I love you?"

"Of course I did Rob, but things just didn't work out. I know Taylor is my soulmate."

"I was your first boyfriend. Surely your first is the hardiest to let go."

"Rob…in my heart, I know there is part of me that still loves you. But you have to let me go. I am happy, happy with Taylor. Plus we are expecting twins."

"What? You are pregnant?"

It was like I said I had HIV or something. The way he strung of the stool and stood away from me, staring at me in utter horror.

"Don't look like that Rob. Aren't you happy for me?"

"But…but I love you."

"Rob, it has been nearly three years now. Taylor is the only person I ever want to be with. I am sorry."

"If he loves you, where the hell is he? I heard he was here with you in New York about three weeks ago and now he is gone!"

"He is travelling, part of his course, travelling South America. You know he is doing Spanish for his degree."

"But you are pregnant!"

"I know, I told him to go, anyway before he left he proposed to me and when he comes back he promised that he would marry me."

"What kind of boyfriend leaves their pregnant girlfriend?"

"Rob, you don't understand."

"You know if I was with you, I would never leave you. I would drop everything, everything for you."

What was he? Jacob Black? Erk. How am I going to get rid of him now?

"Rob, please. I know you are with Kirsten, and I know you love her very much. Please, you have to let me go. I know what I am doing. I will be ok."

"I'll leave her, so that we can be together. I will help you raise your twins."

"Rob! Stop it, he is coming back, please just go. I think it is best you don't call for me again. Not until you are truly over me."

I know he will never truly be over me, I never knew he loved me that much. But he needs to leave, I cannot let him see me cry, cry for the man I love, for I know Taylor will never come back to me, but I cannot be with Rob, I would be betraying Taylor's memory, and it wouldn't be right for the twins to be raised with a red blood as their father. Using the glom I made him leave, once I heard the door slam, I burst into a flood of tears, that was when I felt, it. It was a slight nudge, a tap even, but I definitely felt it. Wiping my tears with a tissue, I placed both hands onto my tiny bump. And there I felt it again, this time two little taps. It was like the twins where reassuring me. Tell me that everything will be ok. But it is so rare for the baby or in my case babies to be kicking so early on in the pregnancy; it is possible but rare, but then again I am not a red blood. I am after all a blue blood; maybe the pregnancy thing is different for blue bloods.

"I am going to love you both so much, my baby girl and my baby boy."

Rubbing my bump one last time, I walked to the bathroom to freshen up before picking up my bags full of gifts and headed for the Hazard-Perry's household.

It was already 5. I hope they don't mine me intruding in their little festive gathering. Knocking on the door I am faced with Oliver himself.

"Avery! You came! Are you ok? You look a lot better? Did you feed?"

Hugging Ollie. I walked into the house with him.

"Yes Ollie I did feed."

I let Oliver lead me into the living room where I found my two best friends.

"Merry Christmas guys!"

Casey and Sam both got up and hugged me, that was when I noticed the beautiful blue sapphire that now occupied my friend's wedding finger.

"You're engaged too?"

"Yeah, Sam proposed last night, after our big fight."

"Oh Sam…that is cute. I am happy for you both."

"Thank you Avery. Actually it was you who inspired me to propose. I didn't want to lose her, not like…Urm you know."

He didn't want to lose Casey like I lost Taylor, I know, I understand. He will never lose Casey like I have lost Taylor, but it was truly romantic of him, and he truly honestly loves her, after what I heard from Casey, that they broke up right there and then in the doctor's office.

"I know. He would be happy for you two. Anyway presents time!"

Smiling at the loved up couple I perched myself onto the couch and handed out my gifts to the three conduits. After they opened them and suffocated me with hugs we began talking.

"So what is everyone's favourite Christmas present so far? I am going to start with Avery, after all I think I know what Casey and Sam's are."

Laughing at Oliver's comment, I watched as my best friend's cheeks turned a bright crimson.

"Urm…well Ollie and I guess Sam. Casey already knows by the way. The greatest gift I have ever got is from Taylor."

"What do you mean A?"

"Taylor has blessed me with the greatest gift I could ever ask for. I'm pregnant."

* * *

_**So what did you think? Ooh and I need your help, for the names of the twins, any suggestions? :) I need a boy and a girl's name :D**_

_**Also I almost forgot, I also said I would tell you what my resolutions are. Well **_

_** my stories both original and FanFiction. **_

_** well in my first year of university. No wait pass with fly colours. Even if this year's scores do not count for my final degree! Lol **_

_**Anyway that is it for now I think lol. **_

_**Ooh and remember name suggestions! I am also having middle names too! Surname will be Bennett after Taylor of course lol. **_


	28. The Blood Bank

_**Hi guys I still need some names for the twins, so far I only had one person give me suggestions. So could you help me out please?**_

_**Sorry that it took so long to post another chapter. I had assignments to do, and then I had to work. Now I go back to university tomorrow. I'll try to get another done sometime next week. No promises though. The next chapter will go back to the trio...the trio who are in search for a gate. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Livvie**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 28)**

(Oliver's POV)

I have tried to be strong, tried to hold myself together. Before I had Avery keep a watchful eye on me. But she has been distracted, lost completely broken without Taylor. I feel her pain, I know how it feels, yearning for someone, knowing very well that they will not return to you. Schuyler, how I miss her, how I tried to be strong, I know I was doing the right thing when I let her go with Jack. But my heart still aches. Aches for her, for her to love me like the way she loves Jack. But she never will, she belongs with Jack I know that, but I cannot stop my heart from yearning for her, or stop my brain from thinking of her, or even my blood. It yearns to be drunk from. I want to feel the dizzy drunken feeling that you get when been bitten. I want her, I love her. I am not strong enough. I need to do it, my body craves it.

Today is my perfect opportunity. It is New Year's Eve. Casey and Sam are going out celebrating and Avery...well she seems happier, a lot happy, her main focuses are the twin's wellbeing and the coven. She won't have time to focus on me now, in fact she hasn't not in a while, and yes this is the perfect time to do it.

Just as I was about open the door to my bedroom, there was a knock. Opening it I came face to face with the future Mr and Mrs Richards.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Ollie. Sam and I were wondering if you want to join us for the celebration. Join us when we enter 2010. We were thinking of going to Central Park."

"Oh no it is alright. You'll go. Don't want to intrude in your privacy."

"Ollie you won't we want you to join us. Avery said she'll join us after some meeting she has with the conclave."

"No you guys go; I don't really feel like it."

"Ollie...its New Year's Eve."

"Don't worry about me. I'll see you later."

"Ollie where are you going?"

"Just out, I need some air."

"Ollie."

I ignored their calls and headed out. It was already 9 in the evening. I better go, go and they won't find me. The Conclave sure will keep Avery busy. Filling her in after her absence.

"Nick can you take me here."

Handing him the card to a house in Newark, he nodded and started driving.

"How long will you Mr Oliver?"

"Oh no need to pick me up Nick."

"Are you sure sir? It's Newark..."

"Yes. Don't worry; I'll make my own way back."

Once we arrived, Nick looked scared. But I ushered for him to leave. Turning back round to look at the house I was about to enter...the whole place looked rather run down. The street was deserted and filthy. Taking a deep breath I walked in, the inside was just as dirty as the outside. Looking round I found slumped bodies of red blood some with blue bloods leaning over them. Taking a deep breath I walked up to the desk where I came face to face with a scary look woman, she stared at me with such a deathly look I almost turned back round. She silently gestured for me follow her. I reluctantly followed her. She led me down a dark and filthy corridor before stopping in front of a room.

"In here?"

She nodded and left me, you can do it Oliver, you made it all the way here after all. Plus it has been months since she has bitten me. My blood craves it. It must be done.

Taking the door handle I slowly turned it and stepped in, kicking the door close, I saw a figure standing by the window, they slowly turned, and I came face to face with the very last person that I would expect to find here. Avery.

(Avery's POV)

I had just about finished my meeting with the conclave. The first meeting of the New Year and the first since I have lost Taylor. That was when I got quite a fanatic call from Casey.

"Hey Casey what's up?"

"It's Ollie. I am worried about him. He brushed us of today, today of all days. He said he didn't want to come with us to watch the fireworks. So I thought he would be staying at home. But instead he went out."

"Did he now? When did he leave?"

"About ten minutes ago."

"Don't worry Cass; I'll take care of it. I think I know where he is going. Enjoy yourself."

"Are you sure? We can come and help."

"No, I got this sorted, you and Sam need to enjoy yourself, before you both go back to England."

"Avery...I never said..."

"You will. You can't be apart from him. Plus it would be wrong of me to keep you two apart. You know with Taylor gone, he now serves the English Coven in their repository."

"Avery...I am your conduit."

"I know, but you belong with Sam. Plus you need to start planning your wedding; especially if you want to be married at Hampton Court...you better start planning."

"Thank you."

"No need Casey, you deserve to be happy and I know Sam does that for you, plus we will see each other soon. Now I better go, I have another conduit to save."

Hanging up on the brunette, using the velox I arrived in Newark in no time. After talking to the landlady I made sure that she sends Oliver into my room. There I waited for him. It was not a long wait, as I heard his footsteps approach I turned to face the filthy window. The sooner I get out of here the better, this place is just ghastly. I waited for him to enter and shut the door before I revealed to him who I was. Turning around the look on his face was pure shock.

"A...A...Avery."

"What the hell were you thinking Ollie? This is not the way. You know that."

"How did you...know where I was?"

"Oliver I might have been pre-occupied over the past weeks but it does not mean I have not been keeping my tabs on you. I knew what you was thinking, how you learnt of this place. I knew you would be coming here, eventually; I just had to wait patiently for you to do it. Plus I got a rather frantic call from Casey."

"You can't stop me Avery...I can find another vampire to suck my blood."

"Oh really? So the other vampires will defy their Regent?"

Being in authority has it perks. Smirking a little I waited for Oliver to debate what to do. He could never out run me and he will not get another vampire to suck his blood, they all know that their Regent is in the house. They don't want to cross me. No not a pregnant and very heavily emotional blue blood.

"You don't know what it is like...all I can think about is her. She is all I think about."

"Oliver there is another way; you do not need to result to this."

"What way? Because I don't know any!"

"Are you defining the advice from the Angel of Guidance? If I say there is a way, there is. Remember Ollie. If there is a will, there is a way."

There was a way, I know there is. There is a spell, to release his heart, to let him love another. Of course there are some aspects of him that will still love Schuyler. I mean he must have loved her before she made him her familiar.

"I am a red blood Avery."

"Doesn't mean I can't help you. You deserve happiness. There is a spell that can help release your heart, set it free so that you can love another. And I know what it is."

"Is it true? You really can heal my heart? I don't want to forget her though."

"You won't Ollie. There will be somewhere inside of you that still loves her, but the spell will open up your heart and let you love another."

"Will there? Can I honestly find someone other than her?"

"Ollie you have your very own soulmate out there, don't you worry."

"How can you be sure?"

I frowned at him; he really was not on my good side right now. 'How can I be sure?' who am I? I am the Angel of Guidance! I know.

"You are pushing on the wrong buttons right now. Ollie. I am pregnant and very emotional."

"Fine...I'll listen to you...but I want a compromise."

What kind of compromise would he want? Raising my eyebrow at him I questioned him.

"Really? And what may that be?"

"I want to be bitten one last time; I want to relive the feeling, one more time."

What? He wants to what? This is madness! Sure getting drunk from, has a huge affect on a red blood, makes them feel like they are on drugs.

"You know if it was a vampire here there is a chance they'll want to drink more. Plus this place is absolutely filthy."

"I want you to do it."

"What?"

"I trust you. Plus you are the one who says there is another way, so it makes sense. Plus you'll need all the extra blood for the twins."

"Ollie...this isn't right..."

I can't take his blood, what if I can't stop? It is not like I am feeding for one! He says that this will be his last...the last time before I cast the spell on him.

"Avery please. Just one last time. It is not like Sky can do it."

Taking a deep breath I nodded but we are not doing it here, no not in this ghastly place.

"Fine...but not here. Before you protest, we are just finding a much cleaner place ok. This place is starting to make me gag. Let's go Ollie."

Taking Ollie's arm I led him outside to where I had my car waiting. We soon arrived in one of the elite clubs in the Upper West Side of New York City. One of the hit college clubs called Raven. Getting in was no problem. I led Oliver into one of the booths.

"I've never been here."

"It's a club for college students. Lots of Columbia students come here."

"And we got in because you go there?"

"That...and the use of the glom."

"So how are we going to do this?"

"Don't you already know Ollie? You show me your neck and then I bite."

"I know...just with Sky we..."

"Well I am not Schuyler. Ollie. So we are going to do it my way."

He looked nervous. And so he should be. He is asking me to do something I don't really want to do.

"Ollie we don't have to do this. You know I can't use the spell on you tonight."

"I know...I want to do this...please...just get on with it."

Nodding I moved closer to him. Ollie tilted his head up slightly. Leaning in I kissed him softly on the neck and bit into his neck. He gasped in shocked. Gosh his blood was delicious. It goes with his sweet personality. As I continued drinking, I felt his pain, his love for Schuyler, how he knew she will never be his. How she would forever be with Jack Force. How much it broke his heart when she went with him, how his heart broke even more when he saw the engagement ring on her left hand. I had to help him, I have no choice but to use that spell on him. Slowly withdrawing my fangs. He fell asleep, resting his head on my shoulders. Lifting his head up, I laid him down onto the sofa. That was when I heard a voice, turning round I came face to face with a tall brunette with chocolate brown hair and blue-green eyes.

"Avery?"

"Oh Madison hey."

"I didn't know you were out? In fact you haven't been out with us for a while."

Madison Keys. A freshman at Columbia, studying history, she came from quite a well of family. Made friends with her while I was in the library. Though I am in my last year now.

"Yeah. I wasn't planning to. But my friend needed to go out."

"The friend that is now asleep? What is he still in high school?"

Laughing at her words, actually Oliver is technically still at high school. Seventeen years old, he turns eighteen this year. I guess Maddie is only a year older than him.

"Actually he is."

"What? You hang with high school boys?"

"Very funny Maddie. I'm good friends with his best friend's boyfriend. You may know of who I speak. Jack Force."

"You...you ...Know Jack Force? My gosh he is gorgeous...do you know Mimi as well? We are like the same age!"

"Yes I know Mimi. We weren't friends at first but guess we are now."

I guess we are, she blames herself for what happen to Taylor. But of course it is not her fault. It never was. I don't blame her.

"Oh your friend is a cutie...please don't tell me he is a freshman."

"Oh no...Guess he is a senior...he is seventeen. His name is Oliver. Did you want to get to know him?"

"Oh...well...he is very my type. Quite like the dark haired boys."

Laughing I slowly got up and grabbed my purse.

"Can you look after him...for a while...maybe he'll wake up by the time I come back."

"Oh...certainly."

Rolling my eyes at her, I headed for the toilets and the bar for a quick drink or two. I found someone sitting next to me. A male, blonde hair blue eyes. Very my type. But course, I will forever love Taylor, him with his gorgeous hazel eyes, and dark brown hair. I'll never see him again. My love, the father of my twins.

"Hey Beautiful...I think I've seen you around before."

"Oh really? And where may that be?"

"You go to Columbia...you just transferred for your final year."

"Do you stalk me or something?"

"God no...a hot girl like you is the talks. It seems you are the it girl of New York...people talk more about you then they do about Mimi Force, and I thought she was smoking, but you my dear...you are like an angel."

I rolled my eyes at him, how ironic of him to say that, well I am an angel...a fallen one.

"Well did your sources tell you that I already have a fiancé?"

"Beautiful and taken? Well now that just makes me want you more."

God please, what a sleaze. As if I'll sleep with some guy like him? Lucas Carter? A senior at Columbia, a notorious playboy. And all he wants to do is bed me? Get real; he won't get into my pants that easily. There is only one other way to scare him off.

"Well I am taken. So go bother someone else."

"And leave a beautiful girl like you alone? How could I make it up to your fiancé if something ever happened to you?"

"I can take care of myself. Thank you."

"Talking about your fiancé, where is he?"

"Abroad...he does go to university as well you know. So just leave me alone."

"Oh come on Avery...I just want to have a little fun...you should know who I am. Girls are dying to be with me."

"Oh I know who you are. Lucas Carter...New York's notorious playboy. Well I am one girl who doesn't want you. Oh and by the way...I'm pregnant."

The look on his face was priceless, not only did my last sentence shock him; it also sent him backwards knocking him into another guy. Smiling I turned to walk back to the booth where I had left Oliver. I found him, locking lips with Madison Keys. Well it seems Oliver will be alright for the night. I'll keep my tabs but I don't think he'll need my help. No not tonight.

(Oliver's POV)

I woke feeling a bit drowsy, a little drunk like. Though I knew what had happened. I turned to find myself staring into the eyes of not a grey pair. No more like a blue-green colour. She was actually quite pretty.

"Hi...I'm Madison Keys. You can call me Maddie."

"Oh...I'm Oliver Hazard-Perry...where...where...is."

"Avery? She just went to get a drink, she told me to look after you. By the way you are really cute...for a high school guy; you know you can get away with being a college freshman."

"Oh...are you...at college?"

"Yup. I go to Columbia, freshman. You know...I think you are very cute..."

It took me a while to register what she said, but before I could reply, her lips crushed against mine. Surprisingly I found myself kissing her back, funny that the last person I kissed...actually the first and only person I have ever kissed was Schuyler and here I am kissing a college freshman. A girl that I hardly know. Yet I didn't want to stop. Did Avery put that spell on me? I thought she wasn't going to do that yet. Did she heal my heart by taking my blood? But wouldn't that make me besotted with her instead? Yet I do not feel like I am in love with her. Part of me still loves Schuyler, it always will but not like how I used to feel, Schuyler used to be all I could think about, and now...now I seem more open minded, optimistic that I will find love, that I will find my soulmate. That was how I found myself following her, to her apartment. Where I lost my big V.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Honestly this took me a while to write. And I think it is a little can be a difficult character. but for you Ollie lovers there is more of a storyline for him coming up.  
**_

_**Please review, Oh and name suggestions for the twins **_


	29. The Sacred Bonds

_**Hi I know there are some people reading this…please review. It is sad when I don't get any :( I would like at least reach 123 reviews before I update again. Please. **_

_**Also still need help with names please.**_

_**Also I will try to update soon, but I started back at uni on Monday and already got news of more work on its way :( After just handing in three essays :( this is my life for the next three years lol. Will try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but I am afraid it may go back to once, a week. Maybe even later.**_

_**Liv **_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 29) **

(Jack's POV)

I was a bit reluctant to leave Avery, but she insisted that she was fine, when I knew she was far from it. She lost the man she loves. How can she be fine? Taylor meant everything to her. Now that he is gone, I don't know what to do. I am her brother and there is nothing I can do for her. I didn't want to leave her, but at the same time I couldn't let Schuyler go to Alexandria alone. Well she wouldn't have been alone. I mean Mimi will be there, but part of me still doesn't trust her. Well she did try to kill me, but something has changed about her. She seems a little less cold-hearted. Kinder, more loving and caring. I think she still blames herself about Taylor, though it was not her fault. I saw it in her eyes, the way she looked at Avery, the look of pain the look of pure guilt.

Following Avery's instruction we arrived back into the house of Gianni at midnight. Just as Avery said, there was Catherine haunting the living room, once she saw us she drew out her sword.

"Catherine….we mean no harm. Sariel the Angel of Guidance sent us."

"Sariel sent you? Prove it."

Sighing, I pulled out her locket, and dangled it in front of Catherine, who looked like she in her late twenties early thirties. Long dark brown hair, with an exotic tan, she did actually look quite Egyptian.

"You must be important, Sariel would never give such a thing to someone she did not know well. You must also know the truth."

"I am her brother, Abbadon…But I am now known as Jack Force."

"Abbadon? Well that shall make sense to why you called me Catherine. I am now called Alexis. I see your twin is with you Azrael and who is the other?"

"This is Schuyler…she is a new spirit. Gabrielle's daughter."

"Schuyler? You are the prophecy?"

I watched as she approached Schuyler, taking holding her hands.

"Why do you seek me?"

"We need your help…we need to protect and seal the gate for good."

Mimi stepped forward, cutting Alexis' connection with Schuyler. She held onto Alexis arms tightly.

"But first you need to help me save Kingsley. You need to open the gate. You need to tell us where the damn gate is."

"What? You want to open the gate? So save another?"

"Look Catherine, Alexis whatever. I need the location of that god damn gate so I can save the love of my life ok!"

"Mimi…."

I glared at my rather rude and forceful sister. She stepped back a little.

"Alexis, please, Kingsley is very important, to not only Mimi, but also Avery…he is also her brother."

"The silver blood? The reformed silver blood?"

It seems she was also not fond of Kingsley, many still aren't. Though he has shown extreme loyalty to our coven in the past god knows how many years.

"Yes…please Alexis you must help us. Sariel would not have sent us, if she knew he could not be saved. Even Elias himself knows he can be saved, and we all know not to question Elias."

Alexis nodded, her deep brown eyes, fixed on Mimi, he gaze then turned back to look at me. She must be questioning how we were able to break our bond without punishment. Well I do not have time to explain.

"I shall not question Elias; after all he is the Angel of Time. How is he? I have not seen my dear friend in a while."

"I am afraid…it is not good news for Elias…he….he is lost in time."

"What?"

You could hear her strong Egyptian accent even more than before; she must have been living in Egypt for centuries.

"He cannot be? What of Sariel? No….."

"I know….that is why it is important that Sariel has both of her brothers. You must help us please, not for Mimi, not for me. But for Sariel. She needs her brothers more than ever now. I beg of your Alexis."

"Of course Abbadon. Of course I will. The Gate of Promise is not like the others. As you may know they are all different in their own individual way. But the only way to open it, without a sacrifice would mean a promise; a bonding is the best kind. But this bond cannot be broken; I was the last to bond there with my twin. Who himself was slain by a silver blood, which has made the gate weaker so, therefore to open the gate their needs to be a bonding, and to close it forever. Well yet another bonding."

"So you are saying there needs to be a bonding to open it, and a bonding to close it forever?"

"Yes, that is the only way."

"Can you take us to the gate? Hang on….isn't normally if the gatekeeper is killed who ever kills them finds the gate?"

"No not in my case, if I die, the gate will be past down. To whom ever I have chosen as my successor."

"And I am guessing you cannot tell us who the successor is?"

"That I cannot, but the gate location I can."

We are close, so close to cross another gate of our list. We can then fly home to check on Avery. Yet I feel this is too easy, us having to bond to open the gate, and bond to close it. It seems simple enough, but can it really be? When it comes down to these gates nothing is simple. Well of course we cannot break our bond. Something I never ever intend to do for I love Schuyler too much, but look at me I broke my bond with Mimi, though she was never truly my twin. It has always been Schuyler; she was not only born to be the saviour of our kind, but to be my twin, my love, and my life.

'_I'm forever yours faithfully.'_

I turned to face my love, my Schuyler; she wore the most dazzling smile that always made me weak at the knees, everytime.

'_You know we will have to bond earlier than we anticipated. To open the gate we will have to bond.'_

'_I know…I'm not one for big fancy weddings anyway.' _

'_But you deserve it.'_

'_Well I don't want to wait to be bonded with you, we don't know what could happen if we wait any longer. Like Avery….how she did not bond with Taylor…and now he is gone.' _

She was right. It may have been a foolish thing my sister did. Not bonding with her twin when he asked her too, but I cannot blame her, like any other girl you would want to have a huge beautiful wedding, it is the first time they have met in their sunset years, I can understand why she would want to make their bonding such a big deal…but now it is too late.

'_We will not be separated no, not as cruelly as Sariel and Elias have been torn from each other. I'll promise you, a wedding for when we return back to the states.'_

'_I don't need one, all I want is you and I have you, I am happy.' _

'_You don't need it but you want it. I know you.' _

'_Jack…I don't want you to waste your money.'_

'_Money is not an issue for me Schuyler. Plus I want the world to see my spectacular wedding to you.' _

I watched as she blushed, just a little, but she maintained her eye contact with me, I sent her a smile that I knew made her weak at the knees. Then I heard someone cough. Mimi.

"Once you finished with your disgusting private talk, we should actually go."

"After you Alexis."

The Egyptian nodded, gesturing for us to follow. It was easy enough since we were all vampires and we all could use the velox, Alexis seemed a little anxious, I do not blame her, for all we know there could be silver bloods following us. We were soon outside out in the cool desert air. Alexis would have located the gate in an important place but where would that be? As we followed her, we found ourselves outside the Alexandria Museum, where important artefacts have been stored, documents dating to the BC. We entered and headed for deep inside the museum, into the restricted area, where rows and rows of bookcases stood, Alexis stood in front of one, lightly she pulled at one of the books, there was a low creak as the bookcase revealed a secret entrance. Stepping in we soon descended the stairs into what seemed to be a secret chamber. I half expected there to be booby traps just like on Indiana Jones, but nothing happened.

"Aren't there suppose to be traps? Diversion?"

"Yes there is…but you are entering with the Gatekeeper, no harm will come to those who are under my protection."

"Right so the likelihood of a silver blood following us is slim?"

"That is the possibility but you do not know how many silver bloods are following us. So there is still a huge chance that they can break through all my traps."

"Right, well let the force be with us then. Let's hope we do not get into too much trouble."

I saw Mimi roll her eyes and Schuyler pull a smile, god I can't believe I am about to bond with her. This wasn't how either of us planned it, but things happen for a reason, this will make us stronger, I just know it.

We walked into what seemed to resemble the inside of a church, with an altar standing in the middle, with a giant craving standing behind it, the craving that was craved deep into the wall resembled the shape of a rather elegant looking gate. Alexis took my hand and Schuyler's she led us to the altar.

"Azrael, once the gate opens, I am afraid you will be on your own. We cannot go with you. Once they open you must be quick, news may have reached the Dark Prince and he may be on his way towards the gate."

I watched as Mimi nodded, she turned to look at Schuyler and I.

"Ooh look Jack you have two witnesses for your bonding. Now make it quick, I have someone I need to save."

"Be careful Mimi."

The look in her eyes where sheer determination, sheer hope. She was always one to fight for what she wants, and I know she will find all the strength in her to save Kingsley. I am happy for her, happy that she has found someone she loves, I am happy that she will not have to live out eternity alone. Taking Schuyler's hands, my right hand brushed over her engagement ring. I smiled at her, loving her, happy to be spending the rest of eternity with her. I looked at Mimi and sent.

'_Are you ready?'_

'_Yes Jack.' _

Nodding I turned back to look at Schuyler, her deep blue eyes staring straight at by green. Alexis stood in front of us, placing a hand on top of ours. I watched as Mimi walked towards the gate.

"This is a promise, a promise that shall never be broken, a bonding out of pure love, out of true love."

Alexis let go of our hands and stepped back allowing us to continue, to say our vows and complete our bond.

"I Abbadon will promise to stand by you, forever. My love my light, my angel Leah, the Angel of Freedom. You light the tunnel of my life, Schuyler I give myself to you."

"I…..Leah, will be forever yours, faithfully. My heart belongs to you, forever. Abbadon, you are my light, my soul, my forever. I give myself to you."

Leaning down I planted a soft kiss upon her soft beautiful lips, realising my hands from hers as my hands rested on her waist and pulling her closer to me. I felt the warmth run through my body, my blood, a signal to show our souls mixing together, our blood become one. Once I pulled away, we turned to face the gate, but only to see it already open and Mimi had gone.

(Mimi's POV)

I can do this, I can save him. Taylor said I could, he showed me a future with him. Taylor risked his life, so that he could show me, and I know now, that Kingsley and I are meant to be. It has always been down to me. I am the only one he can count on now. Now who is the damsel in distress? I watched as Jack and Schuyler made their promise, their bond, forever. For once I felt happiness for them, no longer was it anger, no I am no longer angry at my brother. Then I heard a loud crack, turning back round to face the gate, it start to light, the lines that was craved into the gate started to glow, as it slowly opened, revealing surprising a bright white light, something I did not expect. Quickly walking in I descended down a stone staircase only to see a figure standing at the end of the hallway. He was wearing what I had last seen him in, a suit, but no tie. His luscious hair had grown a little, but he was still as gorgeous as ever.

"Kingsley…"

He turned to face me, his blue eyes looking shocked, I watched as his eyes travelled down my entire body, he blinked several times to make sure it was me.

"Now who is the damsel in distress?"

Laughing as I walked up to him, placing a hand upon his face, it was him, my Kingsley.

"Kingsley?"

"Azrael…it's really you?"

"Of course…my love. Who else would I be?"

I didn't get an answer, as his lips crushed against mine. His tongue worming its way into my mouth, seeking my own. I almost forgotten about how he kissed, how I missed it, how he tasted, his touch against my skin, it was like fire. He made me feel alive. My old blood boiled, it was on fire everytime he touched me. When we finally pulled apart I flung myself into his arms, tears streaming down my face. He pulled me away from him, just so that he could hold my head in his hands.

"Do not cry, princess. We can be together now."

"I know…he was right…I….just…..feel bad for separating him from his love."

"Mimi, what are you talking about?"

"Not now….we have to go….seal the gate."

"How do we seal this gate? From what I remember, this seems to be the Gate of Promise and the only way to seal it for good is to make the most sacred promise ever. A bond."

"I know…that's why we have to bond."

"What?"

"Don't be so shocked Kingsley, you have always wanted to bond with me. Thinking back to all the times I bonded with Jack, and you was there, the look on your face."

"I know…but you are willing to bond with me? The Silver blood?"

"Yes…not only to seal the gate, but because I want to spend the rest of my life here with you, you are my true bond mate not Jack. You."

"Now you realise that I am the only one for you? After thousands and thousands of years?"

"Alright! It took me a while to realise. But you have me now; forever….we need to go….before…anything bad happens."

Kingsley nodded and entwined his fingers with mine as we ran up the stone stairs and through the gate, back to the altar room. Where we found my brother and his wife locked in a fight with Silver bloods, no not just silver bloods, I have seen these kinds before, the half breeds, the half read and half silver the nephilims. The devil's spawn, the bastard children of Lucifer. Turning back round to look at the gate, in the distance I saw him, him and his brothers. The Dark Prince. No we must be quick.

"Kingsley…"

"I know. I Araquiel, promise to always love you my Azrael. I give myself to you."

"I Azrael, promise to love everything about you, even your flaws. Araquiel…I give myself to you."

Staring deep into his eyes, Kingsley pulled me closer to him as he kissed me so fiercely, I didn't want to pull away. But I had too, tearing myself from his arms; I turned to face the gate, to see it shut, just in the nick of time. Turning back round to find Jack and Schuyler still fighting off the remaining silver bloods, I saw Alexis body, slumped by the altar. I watched as Kingsley pulled out his own sword to help my brother and his wretched wife, I ran over to where Alexis was, kneeling down next to her, I helped her sit up.

"Alexis…."

"Azrael."

"What happened?"

"After you went into the gate, a group of silver bloods and some other specie they where like red bloods but built like silver…not sure what they where, there was too many, I have been stabbed, by one of their black knives….it is too late for me."

"No…we can save you Alexis…we can find you a red blood."

"It is too late for me…the black fire is spreading too quickly, it is my time, I know I will be going onto a better place. I will be finally returning home."

"How…how do you know?"

"I believe, there is another life, of course there is."

"Alexis…"

"Do not weep for me Azrael, I fulfilled my purpose, the gate has been sealed, shut forever. It is my time; perhaps our father has finally found it in his heart to forgive me."

And those where her last words, as her eyes flutter shut, and her body, slowly began to disappear, if she is gone…then who is the gatekeeper? Yes the gate maybe shut forever, but if one of us breaks the promise, will it open again? I felt an arm wrap around me, pulling me up, they turned me so that I now sobbed in their arms. One arm on the small of my back the other touching my face, I held onto him tightly, smelling him, thanking god…literally that he was now back in my life.

"Shush…princess. It's ok…what has become of you? I have been gone a few months and your heart has softened."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No…it adds quality to your personality."

I turned to look at the dead bodies lying all over the places, bodies of the half breeds, and bodies of the silvers. My eyes locked with Jack's as he pulled Schuyler into a hug, holding her close, as if he thought today was going to be her last. I guess it was, she could have been killed by one of those silver bloods. Or even one of those nephilims.

'_Jack…we should go. Avery needs us.' _

'_Yes, of course. I think she is the new gatekeeper.'_

'_You think so? Then we better not break the bonds.' _

Jack nodded and began to lead Schuyler out of the horrid scene and back into the Museum. Kingsley and I followed them.

"Where those, what I though they where? Those that look like red bloods but have the strength of a silver blood…a hybrid?"

"Yes…that what they are….they exist in our world too. They are nephilims, bastard children of the devil."

"What do you mean? What other world? Where have you been?"

"I will explain later, but right now…there is someone that needs our help, they will need you a lot. They have missed you. I can't believe you never stayed in contact."

"Who will need me? Ok who did I lose contact with?"

"You will see."

Gripping Kingsley hands tighter, I led him back to our hotel, where we will consummate our love, our bond, where I can touch every inch of him, taking in every single scent, kissing each part of his body, making up for all t he months he has been cruelly taken from me, yes then we will be flying home and reuniting him with his beloved sister. Yes the sister he has long not seen but never forgotten, the very sister that had faith in him, giving him a second chance, a second life. A life with me.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Please do review. YAY Kingsley is back ha. Next chapter will go back to the parallel world. **_

_**Sorry that this took a while to get up, took me some time to write it. I hope you liked it. **_


	30. Back To The Future

_**Hey guys, I have had a couple of great name suggestions, still would like a little more help. Please. Anyway. There is a poll regarding Taylor. So check it out. **_

_**I am pleased that I have reached 30 chapters, and this I guess you could say it is a somewhat big chapter, a dear friend of mine has suggested that I should do a spin off of this world, what do you think? Do let me know. **_

_**Also I received my copy of Bloody Valentine two days before it is released over here :) read it in like less than 2 hours, it was great. I really enjoyed it, I noticed how I viewed the Blood House was completely different to Melissa's view. Also with Oliver too, but yes anyway.**_

_**Note this is a very dark chapter, at least I think it is. With the issues of rape and abuse. This is the first sighting of Lucifer in this story. And we all know how dark and evil he is, I have tried to bring out his true dark character. **_

_**Do let me know your thoughts, please. **_

_**Thanks  
**_

_**Liv**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 30) **

(Taylor's POV)

"Taylor what are you doing!"

"I need to defeat them, there is too many of them, I cannot bring them all back to our world, you must go back."

"No Taylor! Let me go with you! You cannot do this alone!"

'You did what you came here to do, you learnt that Schuyler must live, it is my job as the Angel of Time to keep the balance. Now and on the count of three let go of my arm."

I did not realise how much we really had bonded over the short period of time that we knew each other.

"Taylor...I can't"

"You must, you must warn them of the hybrids. Now...when I reach three you let go."

She started to cry uncontrollably, begging me not to do it, but I have to. I need to do it, there are too many of them, I have to defeat them.

"One...Two...Three..."

As Mimi reluctantly let go of my arm, I gave her a last nod before pulling out my sword and turning back round to face the silvers. The silvers and nephilims where trying to get past me, no they will not cross over into my world. I will not let them. I fought of the enemy with all my might, praying in my head that the Mimi had gone, and the portal had closed. It is too late for me, I cannot return. But to know that I saved Mimi, has set my heart at ease. Though not completely. I have left her, after promising that I would return, promising that we would get married, promising to hold her and to love her. I promised. And here I am breaking it.

Word will have reached Lucifer. That there are two Elias's in this world, it will not be so easy for me to return, if I can…if I can survive this. There are too many of them. Of course I could have done with the extra help, but I cannot inflict Mimi to such a death. She has Kingsley to find. She needs to learn that there is a way for them to be together. She must believe, after all this is my task, I am the Angel of Time.

My sweet Sariel, forgive me. Forgive me. Now you will have to spend the rest of eternity alone, when I promise that I will return. When there is a huge chance that I cannot. I have not only condemned myself to a life of loneliness but her as well, something I never ever wanted to do. I know I mean a lot to her, all the pain she has been through when we were apart in our past lives. The pain of waiting, the longing to be with me, and now…in her new cycles…she will be waiting forever. My love, have faith, I will return, I made a promise. I never intend to break. There is a way for me to return. 'If there is a will, there is a way.' Yes. Believe, I must, I have faith, I will see her again, to see her beautiful grey eyes, and her beautiful smile. Yet I also have the courage, the courage to keep fighting, fighting for a future with her, with my love, my life. Sariel I love you. I will return, I will.

Taking my sword, I slain the nephilims and fought with the silvers. It seems the nephilims are easier to kill, well of course they will be. They are half red bloods. Their blood is weaker. But the silvers are a totally different question.

"Well, well it seems there is another Elias. You will not be returning to your world."

"I can and I will."

"Oh do you miss the wifey? You won't be seeing Sariel again. Lucifer would very much like to have you in his custody. What great use you will be Elias. We already have your twin, or rather your alter ego's twin."

"He will not get away with this. There is still hope."

"Give it up Elias. There is no hope, haven't you noticed you have already lost, why don't you just compromise and come with me. I do love your spirit though, perhaps in your world there is still some hope, Lucifer will love to learn about your world."

"There is a way, I will fight, fight till my heart stops beating."

And with that I struck the silver blood in the heart, taking my sword I turned around to meet another blow from another silver blood, but I was too slow, he knocked me to my feet. When it seemed all hope was lost, Jack and my alter ego swept in and met the remaining silver bloods and nephilims blow, destroy them, only letting a few escape. Jack held out his hand, taking it he helped me stand. Patting myself down, my sword turned back into a brooch and I pinned it back on.

"Taylor what on earth are you still doing here? Where is Mimi?"

"Don't worry Jack. I sent her back. She is safe."

"But my friend you are not. You must leave. Before then come back, you will be needed in your world."

There is a reason to why I am here, why I have to stay. I have to help, help in the best way I can. Before returning, I need to build up my strength, time travelling takes a lot of my energy. Taylor turned to face me. His eyes full of determination and anger.

"I know why you are here. Why you couldn't go home, go home to your twin."

"Why? What is it?"

"You…have to help me…help me save mine."

"What?"

"I saw you coming; I looked into my own future, after he took her. I saw you coming."

"You did what? Your not suppose to look into your own future….."

"I know, it was something I also believed in. but once I lost her, I had to find every single way I could to bring her back."

"I cannot leave my Avery, it will pain her. She will think I have died."

"I know. But if you try now, you will not be able to go back, which means you have to help, after all you are my alter ego, and perhaps the two of us can save her."

"Is there a way for me, to tell my Avery that I am ok? Tell her not to give up, and to still wait for me. I cannot leave her thinking that I have died. I do not want to make her live like that, I am already causing her great pain by just being away. I could be gone for years. I cannot do this to her, I can never forgive myself, all the pain I will be causing her, by just being away."

"There may just be a way, but your message, may arrive months or years later, and in a vision. Perhaps, you will not see her but she may see you, this could be dangerous. For her, receiving such message maybe months of years after your alleged disappears, could affected her emotional, you must understand what you are asking of me to help you do."

Can I really do that to her? Give her a ray of hope, only for it to not be true, I wish I could still talk to her, telepathically in this world. But of course I cannot, she is not in this world with me. Perhaps I can still talk to the other Avery, but she is not truly my twin. I don't want her to see my vision and to learn that it was all an illusion. But I cannot let her believe that I have died, that she will be living the rest of eternity alone, mourning my death every single day. It will kill her, making her weak. She'll be an easy prey. No she needs to know that I am alive that I will come back to her, one day. I will. My love, I am coming home, please wait for me.

(Lucifer's POV)

It is my time, my time to rule. It will not be long now. No, I will have my army, ready to march towards the heavens and claim what is rightfully mine. Yes. It has always been mine, after all I am the first born, the first archangel he ever created. I was born to rule all three worlds, heaven, earth and hell. Yes my worlds.

How does it feel now Michael? Not so pure of heart now are you. To be trapped in the world of the darkness and death, for thousands and thousands of years. You have condemned me to hell. Now it is your turn.

This is my time, my time to shine, to shine with the brightest light. I am their king; they should bow down to me. Bow down to my queen, Isabelle believes she is my queen, well of course she is, after all she has been so loyal. A loyal blue blood who I have managed to manipulate into doing my will. She loves me; she is blinded by her love for me. What a fool. What a state she is currently in. she is just an old bat now. I need someone young and youthful. Of course I care for her; she bore me a son, not like that wretched Gabrielle. I asked for a son not a daughter, but Bliss has been of great use in this cycle. She evidently did lead Michael to his hell. Yes part of me loves Isabelle, but not when she looks like that. I need a young wife to match my very own youthfulness, that's why I chose her. Once I saw her I knew she had to be mine. I wanted her back in Rome, but she left before I could have her. But now she is mine. She is more beautiful than ever before. Yes Sariel is mine; maybe just maybe she will bear me a son.

Knocking me out of my thoughts in burst my son, my son with Isabelle. The son I told many times not to trouble me when I am in my office. My own office of the home I now occupy.  
"What is it Blaine? How many times have I said not to disturb me while I am in my office?"  
Blaine! Why did Isabelle give him such a wretched name!  
"Father this is important. There is another Elias."  
"What on earth are you on about?"  
"Another Elias has travelled to our world"  
"What! You bring him to me alive!"  
"I have my men are on that, he will not return to his world"  
"Good. Blaine, he must not know about you. Other wise he'll warn the others in his world of your mother's betrayal, they must believe she is still a victim"  
That is why I have kept loyal Isabelle as a spy, she will manipulate them to believe that she has been captured by me, when really she is my lover. Well of course not in this life, why would I be screwing such an old bat when I have the most beautiful blue blood as my wife. Well as legal as it can get, if only Sariel will comply, I need to kill that wretched twin of hers. If only she did what I ask of her, I wouldn't have to result to violence.  
"Yes father. Where is she?"  
"Your mother?"  
"Yes. Who else?"  
"In her room. I shall be visiting Sariel do not disturb me. Make sure no one does."  
"Yes father"  
Watching him leave, I made my way to a room on the top floor. To Sariel's room. I found her sitting by a barred window her long beautiful blonde hair, down today it fell beautifully onto the white dress she wore. Yes she is mine, all mine. She turned to face me, before she could even stand, I grabbed her by her throat and pinned her against the wall. Squeezing her neck tightly, knowing very well it will bruise. She whimpered in pain, her white skin pasted with purple bruises.  
"Did you send him here?"  
I roared into her ear.  
"Who?"  
That was all she could whisper. She was already crying, this is not the Sariel I knew. Not the strong opinionated Sariel, but it has been two years since my reign, since I have torn her from her twin. How she still loves that wretched angel, she should love me; after all we do make love. Quite often, of course I doing the most work, Sariel should just comply, I don't mean to hurt, her no…well not always.  
"Your wretched twin, his alter ego is here."  
"What Elias? Let me see him"  
"See him? No. You are mine."  
"I will never be yours."  
Using my free arm I slapped her hard across the face, more tears streamed from her beautiful grey eyes. Grabbing her by the hair I pulled her across the room to the bed. Pushing her down I held her arms as she struggled underneath me.  
"Say you are mine."  
"Never."  
"Say it!"  
"No!"  
What a fool. No one rejects me, no one. Rage running through my veins. Surely she has learnt from past experiences to never cross me. Elias is no longer her twin. I am.  
Ripping her dress I bit her. Biting her all over her body making her scream. Good. This is her torture; she should learn not to cross me. Creating more bruises, to scar her beautiful body, her fragile body that lies beneath mine.  
I may bite her, but I will never drink from her. I like her fresh, pure, blue. This is the only way she can bear me a child. Yes a child, a son. As we became one, she screamed in agony. It was like music to my ears, I love the sound of torture the sound of pain, it made me feel so alive, as I pounded her. Her screams of pain, making me wish I could see Elias' face, the pain I am causing his twin, the twin he claims to love but has yet to rescue. Perhaps I will show Elias, show him how his twin and I making love, how she screams. This will break him, I know it will. After all she was always his weakness. Bending down to her ear I growled.  
"You will bear me a child. A son."

(Avery's POV)

Here I am in a well decorated townhouse. Beautiful furnishing, beautiful décor, but the feel is not at all homely, it is full of darkness, evil. My light, my goodness is a mere shadow to the evil that lingers in the house. I am not his only prisoners, it seems the countess Isabelle is under his possessions too, yet it seems she is willing to bend to his will, to survive? I will never fall to his knees; I will never fall into the darkness. I would rather die then follow him. I never have believed in him, I followed our father, I stayed in the light. He has no love for me, he loves me for my youthfulness, he loves me for my body, for all the pain he causes me. All the pain, my screams of pure agony, drives him mad, it thrills him to hear me cry, to hear me scream, his heart is the colour of coal, and it is stone cold. It no longer beats. He thrills in causing others pain, causing me deep pain. Not just physically but emotionally too. He has torn me from the man I love, my Elias; we have barely been together two months before I was taken from him, taken to spare his life. So that he could live. I willingly let myself be Lucifer's toy, so that it meant my love would live. I was just 18, I found him on my birthday, it was the most magical and beautiful day of my life. Too finally find my twin, in my sunset years, but it was not to be, for two months later, I found myself here. At first I fought Lucifer…. I resisted, I kept it up for a few months, not willing to let him take me, not willing to let him inside of me…at first he let me, but he grew impatient….he came to me one night, full of anger and rage, he wanted to de-stress, and I was the way for it.

_(Two years ago – Lucifer's Townhouse) _

_(Avery's POV) _

_It was late on a November day, it was dark outside, but of course it was, the world was slowly getting darker, a sign signalling the return of the Dark Prince, there was little light left in this world, there are still only a few who can shine, the goodness in their hearts, the goodness their faith and believe in our father, shows in their skin, in their glow. I for one glow, like no other, for I never betrayed our father, in following the darkness, I merely betrayed him by lying for another, for the brother that I love so much. That was when I heard him coming, his footsteps, made me shiver, everytime, I know what he wants, he wants me…he wants my body, I have resisted, with all my might. I do not want to be his sex toy, no never. I may be his prisoner but I will never be his lover. I belong to only one, my Elias. I stood at the far end of the room, wearing a simple white sundress, all my clothes are white, he purposely brought me white clothes so that people can see me, see my goodness, see how pure how good I am, so if I ever ran, I would never get far. I glowed too bright. The door swung open with a bang, he stepped in looking extremely angry, he was raging with angry, you could see it in his dark glow, he was absolutely fuming, I watched as he slammed the door shut, his eyes, blue with a hint of silver, staring straight at me…at my body, I am small, I stand at just 5ft 4 in this life. But I am strong; I will not let him take me, though of course he is ten times stronger than I. He is a silver blood after all. He made his way to me. _

"_Avery, I will make this easy for you. If you just do as I ask, I will not hurt you." _

"_No…never, you are the darkness; I will never give my body to you. You are a traitor Lucifer." _

"_I go by the name Xavier now…I do not call you Sariel; I call you by your cycle name so you shall call me by mine." _

_I know why he chose the Spanish name Xavier, in English it made him sound like a saint, the saviour of his people, not ours, he is the darkness, he is our enemy. _

"_You are no saviour, you are the darkness, you forever will be the darkness, you have a heart of pure stone, you will never be successful, we will fight and we will win." _

"_Win? My darling I have already won, you have lost, don't you understand you will all fall to my knees as my slaves or you will die. But you my darling, you are mine to keep forever."_

"_I am not yours, I am bound to another, you disgust me, I show no love to you but pure hatred." _

_With a blink of an eye he was right in front of me, he pinned me against the wall, lifting me up so that my face was level with his._

"_You are no longer bound to Elias, because you are mine, do you understand…I am your twin." _

"_No, because I will never love you as my twin, I will forever hate you." _

_He is hand was wrapped round my neck, I could feel the heat of his hand getting warmer, he was angry, I began to fear for the worst. His free hand warmed his way down my body, his hand touching my stomach, when he pulled away, tossing me onto the floor. _

"_You are tainted! You little slut, you gave yourself to him….you are no virgin in this cycle." _

"_I was never a virgin in the first place…"_

_I never got to finish my sentence, as he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me towards the bed, I screamed in pain. Struggling, as he hovered above me, tearing my clothes, I laid naked underneath him. _

"_You let him impregnate you." _

"_What?"_

_I was what? I can't be, I cannot be pregnant…it isn't possible, I cannot bear a child. I just cannot. I am barren, Elias is infertile, we all know that, all blue bloods are. _

"_You seem surprised Avery; it will explain why you have been ill and why you eat so much more. Don't you worry; I'll get rid of the child for you." _

"_NO!"_

_I struggled in his grasp, trying to set myself free for the protection of my unborn child, the child I did not know I was bearing, the child, conceived by my love, my Elias. _

"_But first, I am going to indulge myself to some pleasure." _

_No…no… I will not let him, tears filled my eyes, as he pinned me down, holding my arms so I could no longer struggle, my blue blood strength was nothing compared to his silver. He wanted me, and tonight he was going to fulfil his desires, I screamed in pain as I felt him inside of me, he bit me hard on the neck, letting blood stream out of my wounds, he continued to bite, as I laid motionless underneath him, my thoughts, was lost in guilt, to my unfaithfulness to Elias, I was letting the devil rape me, I did not put up a good enough fight, I should have fought harder, to save my child, to save my whole self for him, for Elias. The pain, increased, it felt like he was in me forever, leaving bite marks all over my body. When I no longer felt him upon me, I found myself on the floor, my naked body, covered in bites and blood, my blood. _

"_Now…I am going to rid you of your sins, of that child." _

_No….he will not harm my child, not the only reminder I have of Elias, no. my hands fell onto my stomach, protecting it from any harm, but I was weak, disoriented from his bites, from his poison, he began to repeatedly beat me, aiming hard on my stomach, leaving bruises all over my pale and thin body, he wanted to hurt me, so that I lost the child, so that I had a miscarriage, so that I bleed, so that I was in completely agony, in complete pain, physically and emotionally, so that I was so weak, I could not fight him, no so that there was no more strength left in me to fight. I was now his toy, a toy he could use, a toy that he could abuse. _

'_Taylor…I am sorry.'_

_I sent in the glom, hoping that it would reach him, he often communicated with me, telling me how much he loved me, how hard he was working to get me back, but often, our conversations where cut short, he was either attacked or I was in the presence of the Dark Prince. But even if I was with the devil now, I had to tell him, tell him about the child, the child that I was losing, as the devil beats me. Beating the child out of me. _

'_Avery…what is he doing to you? I…. I can hear your sorrows, your pain in your voice.' _

_He could feel my pain too, he knows me too well, he knows that I am not only hurting physically but also emotionally too, oh my Elias. _

'_He…..He….is killing our child.' _

'_WHAT?'_

'_I cannot stop him….. I am becoming weak….my blue blood does not have the strength of his silver….I am sorry….I am so sorry, I have tried to fight, I do not have the strength in me too.' _

'_Avery…..You have nothing to be sorry for, it is I who needs to apologise, I am weak, I should have been strong enough to protect you, to protect our unborn child. A child we have been so blessed with only to have the devil take it away from us. I promise you, I promise to fight him, to bring you home, I will fight, I will never stop fighting until you are back in my arms.' _

'_He, will not make it easy for you….Elias…promise, me that you not fight for me if it is not for the good of the coven, you know the survival of us blue bloods is more important than my rescue, or my survival. You must help save the remaining members of us, you cannot always save me.' _

'_I cannot promise you that, I cannot…I will not live a life of eternity without you, I will do everything in my power to save you. I will.' _

'_Elias…..no …you listen to me.' _

'_No Sariel, you will be with me. I will save you from that monster, and then I will kill him, kill him for hurting you, for causing you deep pain both physically and emotionally, I will kill him for taking you, for raping you…' _

_How did he know? How did he know, that I was Lucifer's sex toy? That I was his trophy wife. _

'_How….'_

'_I know…I heard you scream into the glom, that scream told me what he was doing to you, that scream woke me, made me realise that no matter what I must rescue you.' _

'_Elias….I love you.' _

'_As I love you Sariel, I cannot promise to help our fellow blue bloods, but I can promise that I will save you, I will work as hard, to get you back. Please do not forget me…my love….you are my life.' _

_And then are connection was lost, opening my eyes, I felt completely sore, all over my body, lifting my head slowly and looking down at my body dark purple bruises began to appears all over my body, I was in pain, I was losing blood, he had done it, he had succeed, he had made me lose my child. The devil was no where to be seen, it seems he is done with me, done with causing me excruciating pain, for now…I know he will return, return…for my body, for it now belongs to him. _

(Present day, New York, the alternative world)

(Taylor Bennett's POV – The Taylor of the alternative world)

After rescuing my alter ego, we all headed back to Jack's secret hide out, the Dark Prince will soon learn of my alter ego. He will want him, he will use him. Use him to take his army to paradise. To fight our father, who will be defenceless. Jack began to speak, he was telling my alter ego of what had happened, in the past two years, but I have lost interest in all affairs related to the blue bloods, I do not care. The only one I care for is her, my twin, my love, my life.

"Ok, Taylor from another world, I will call you Bennett. And guess the Taylor in this world will be Taylor."

"That's fine by me, Taylor…I need to do it now, I need to send Avery a message."

I turned to face my alter ego, he was so selfless, he was willing to stay to help me, rather than to be with his twin. It is true; I have blocked him, from returning home, he is staying till I get my Avery back. Why should he be able to return to his twin when I cannot have mine? I could easily transport to his world, and be with his Avery, but that I cannot do, it would be like I am unfaithful to my Avery, after all his Avery will know I am different, for she knows that her Elias is selfless, he is willing to help anyone, and they will come before his own life. How I once was, but once he took her, once he killed our child, once he raped, her…. I knew I could no longer be that person, because that person evidently made me lose her, made me lose our child, made me lose all happiness, all the good that was keeping me alive. For years have I put others happiness before my own, put them first before my life. Now the only person I will ever put first is her, I will no longer help others, I no longer need too, all I shall ever fight for is her.

"Yes of course, it is quite simple, go into an empty room, sit and close your eyes, focus on her, and you should be able to see her, and there you tell her that you will come home. But remember you will not have long, for you are in a different world, the connection will be a little weak, and she may not receive it straight away."

I watched as he nodded. And proceed to leave the room with Jack Force, leaving me to dwell in my thoughts, the thought that only ever now revolve around one person, revolve round my one purpose, to save her. That's when I heard her, her screams, he was hurting her again, it infuriated me, the way he touched her, the way he continued to plunge himself into her, causing her deep pain, causing me deep pain. That when I saw the image, it was like a video, a tape in my mind. From his point of view, how Avery's bruised and battered body, laid beneath him, he was channelling Avery's thoughts, using her to send the vile image into my mind; he had made her so weak that she had let him open up her mind, open it up to me. I crumbled to floor, feeling her pain, watching as he pounded her, hurting her, he was biting her, leaving bruises leaving deep bite marks. It was a video that I could not switch off, he was making me watch, he enjoyed that fact I was in pain, tears streaming from my eyes, I was feeling her pain. Her screams echoed in my mind.

'_She's beautiful isn't she Elias?' _

I froze as I heard him in my thoughts, as I continued to see from his eyes, my love, weak, lying underneath him. He bit her again and again, hitting her. I watched him beat her. Beating her till she bled.

'_Stop it! Stop it! You leave her alone, you are hurting her.' _

'_Ah but I cannot dear Elias, I would, if she would just do as I say, but she refuses, she refuses to be mine, she says she belongs to you. So she leaves me no choice but to hurt her. I just thought I would share it with you, share how your wife is mine, how she loves it when I make love to her.' _

'_That is not making love! You are raping her! I am going to kill you.'_

'_Oh will you? You and what army? You have lost Elias; she will be my toy forever.'_

'_I will…I will make sure you burn.' _

'_So will you burn your love too? Will you burn her when I impregnate her with my child?' _

'_What? No….she will not bear your child, she will not.'_

'_Oh she will, she will bear me a son, won't you darling?'_

I watched as he pounded her harder and harder making her scream, scream so loud, covering her sobs, I couldn't watch anymore, I could not watch as she screamed in agony, her cries, her bruises, I have to save her.

'_Stop it! I cannot watch this any longer.' _

'_Ooh, so you cannot watch your wife being unfaithful? Well that is such a shame Elias, I was just having a little fun, I thought I would share it with you. Ooh, Elias I have a compromise for you.' _

'_What kind of compromise can such a devil make?'_

'_I will watch your tongue Elias; I can hurt her, a lot worse than I am doing now.' _

'_Just stop hurting her…get out of her…..please.'_

'_But if I did that, I would lose the connection with you…plus I am not completely satisfied.' _

'_What is it you want from me? Have you not taken enough?' _

'_I want you to bring me your alter ego, in exchange for your love.' _

'_What?' _

'_That's right, I'll return you, your twin if you if you hand over your alter ego.' _

'_What do you want with him? How can I trust you? You have been raping her for the past two years, who else are you going rape after you give her to me.' _

'_Whoever is my next target has nothing to do with you, do you want her back on not?'_

'_Taylor…..don't do it.' _

It was her, her voice, so weak, as she spoke you could hear her tremors in her voice, she was in deep pain, physically and emotionally.

'_Shut it you little whore.'_

'_Don't call her that!" _

'_Elias….please listen to me…he must be returned to his twin, you cannot keep him here, not for your own selfishness.' _

'_Sariel…I need you…I cannot let that bastard harm you any longer.' _

'_If you bring him here, you are only dooming my fate….my alter ego's fate, have you thought about how she will feel? He is lying to you; he will not return me to you….'_

I saw him continuously beat her; I could hear her tears, her sobs. She was screaming, over and over again, it grew loud and loud.

'_Stop it! Stop it!'_

'_Bring me your alter ego, or she will die.' _

Then I lost the connection, the video of him lying on top of her was gone. But the mental image remained in my head, him raping her, him beating her. The image of her fragile body, covered in bite marks and deep purple bruises. It infuriated me, yet at the same time it caused me deep pain, making me sob. He wants my alter ego, in exchange for her, for my love. For her survival. But how can I be sure she will return to me? Was her words right? Will I been dooming her fate, not only hers but her alter ego. What do I do? I cannot let him kill her, but at the same time I do not want to disappoint her, I do not want her to be disappointed with me, she called me selfish, perhaps I have become selfish, but I will not live on without her, if this is the only the way to get her back…then I do not have another choice…no not really. I must save her.


	31. The Time Traveller's Wife

_**Hi guys, thanks for reviewing. And for the same few people who have been giving me name suggestions. I need middle names. So keep them coming please. **_

_**Anyway this chapter is the follow on of the last chapter. Yup that's right we are still in the dark world. This chapter is not as dark as chapter 30 was. This is another lengthy chapter, it has taken a lot of my energy writing this, but I guess it is all worth it. Quite chuffed that I managed to get two chapters out for your guys in a week. Originally planning on having it as a Kingsley POV, but guess that will have to be the next chapter. **_

_**I'll update again when I reach 135. reviews help the chapters come along quicker :)  
**_

_**Liv **_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 31) **

(Taylor's POV)

Leaving this world's Taylor in the other room. Jack showed me into another room; it looked like the other room, with no windows, and dust everywhere.

"Bennett, use this room. Give me a shout when you have finished."

"Sure, thanks Jack."

I watched as Jack left the room, walking to the centre of the room I sat down, and closed my eyes. Focusing on her, on my Avery, picturing her beautiful grey eyes, and her smile. I found that my spirit has left my body, I was feeling very light, my vision was slightly blurred, perhaps a side affect of being in another world. I saw what I thought was her, she looked a little disfigured, perhaps it was the blurry vision, she was dressed in white, her face I could see clearly, the look of pure sadness in her eyes, she was seeing off some guests. Thanking them for coming. Where was she? What was she hosting? Slowly I walked closer to her, from the other side of the room, once the red bloods had left. She turned to face me, her eyes locked with mine. Tears began to stream down her beautiful face.

"Taylor!"

Nodding, I reached out to touch her, but yet I couldn't. There was like an invisible wall between us, I couldn't touch her. I couldn't hold her. Tears filled my eyes, as I saw her reach out for me. But I couldn't…reach her, there was a barrier.

"Taylor….is it really you?"

"Yes…well my spirit anyway."

"What? I…I…thought…"

"I…know."

"Am I dreaming?"

It killed me to see that look on her face, the disappointment. I watched as her heart broke, she had hope that I had truly returned….when…I hadn't.

"Avery…I…."

That was when I heard a sharp scream, making me lose focus, Avery was fading away, I was moving further and further away from her.

"Nooo Avery."

I saw, her I heard her scream my name. She was moving towards me, she was running, the scenery kept changing, it was so blurry I could hardly tell where we where. I heard the sharp scream again. Who was that screaming? It sounded like her, like Avery….yet I knew it wasn't mine, no not the one I love. Was it the Avery of this world? The screaming was knocking my concentration; I was losing my contact with her. I have to focus, closing my eyes, I focussed hard, opening them I found myself on a rooftop, a rooftop garden, like the ones back home, back home in Kensington. Avery was in front of me, she was wearing the most beautiful white wedding dress. She was absolutely stunning. She was panting, her grey eyes, filled with tears.

"Taylor…"

"I'm here my love. I am here."

"Hold me."

Nodding, my eyes, spilling with tears, I walked over to her, I was inches from her, when I couldn't move any further, there was a thin invisible glass, standing between us. I could feel the glass. I used all my might, hitting the glass, attempting to break it, break it so I could hold her, hold her in my arms. It was hopeless, the glass would not break.

"Come here."

I whispered, she nodded, wiping her tears, she slowly made her way over, I reached out my hand, it seemed she could walk through this glass, was it a portal? Just as her hand was about to touch mine, two blurry figures appeared. I couldn't make out who there where, all I knew was that they were male and they where blue bloods…no wait one was silver.

"Avery!"

They where pulling her away, she was screaming my name. Trying to pull away, I tried to run to her, but the invisible glass was blocking me, not allowing me entry. I watched as they pulled her away, they faded away. I didn't get to tell her that I was coming back, I have to tell her. Closing my eyes once more. I focussed. But the screaming, was blocking me, it wasn't letting me see her. As hard as I tried, I ignored the screaming, I focussed on Avery, I focussed on seeing her beautiful face. That was when I heard a murmur of voices, and screaming, but it was not like the other screaming that I have been hearing. Opening my eyes, I found myself yet again with a blurry vision, a vision of what looked like a hospital room. There she was, her eyes locking with mine, she was lying on a hospital bed, her stomach bulging. She was in labour…was she carry another blue blood spirit? Slowly making my way to her, she smiled at me; she reached out her hand, for me. I hesitated for a moment, worrying that there would be another barrier, stopping me from, holding her hand. Reaching out, I felt her warm hand, I looked at her face, she cringed and screamed again.

"My darling, it's ok…. I am here…."

"It's not really you is it? Your skin feels different."

I shock my head, she nodded, tears filling her eyes, she understood. She knew I was here, sending her a message. She began to cry uncontrollably, whether it was because I was not truly with her or because of the excruciating pain, I do not know. My own eyes, swelled with tears, I do not have long, I know…I must be quick.

"Avery….my love….I will come home, I promised you…."

"When….when will that be? I cannot wait as long as you made me wait last time….it killed me."

"I know…. I am sorry my love, forgive me….forgive me…."

She nodded again, as she began to push, she was told to push, was that Mimi? Holding her other hand, I couldn't quite tell….she was blurry too but her voice….it definitely sounded like her.

"Avery….you can do it, push…"

I called out her name, she didn't hear me, nor did she see me.

"She cannot see or hear you….just me."

I understand now, my aim was to send Avery a message, only Avery and no one else. That explains why no one else can see me. It wasn't long till Avery gave birth, it was all so blurry, the only person I could see clearly was her, was my Avery. I watched as she held the baby in her arm, her other hand still clutching my hand firmly.

"Look….Taylor….its our little boy…our very own."

I nodded; as I bent down to kiss her on her head. He was beautiful; I don't understand why I can see him so clearly. He had her eyes, her beautiful grey eyes, her original angel eyes.

"He is beautiful…"

"What shall we call him?"

"I like the name Christopher."

She nodded in agreement, as she stared down at our son, at our little boy. I wonder what angel she has decided to pick for this cycle. Avery started to scream again, I watched as someone snatched my son out of her arms. I shouted no, but my voice was not heard. I heard other voice, say something about the other one is coming….what did they mean?

"Avery…."

I could feel it; I was running out of time, my connection with her was going to be lost. She looked up at me, for a second, she understood and squeezed my hand tighter. As if it was going to hold me in this world. it was all such a blur, it wasn't long until she gave birth to another, as someone brought the second child to Avery, the baby's eyes did not only open, but their eyes locked with mine.

"Taylor…it's a girl."

I was too shocked to respond, the baby girl in Avery's arms, had my eyes, my true angel eyes, and she could see me…. I swear she could, how her hazel eyes stayed focussed on me and nothing else. As if she knew I was here, she saw my presences. But with my son, he did not see me, like everyone else in the room.

"Taylor?"

I tore my gaze from my daughter to Avery's, I saw the worried look on her face…she looked down at my feet, following her gaze I noticed that I no longer had any feet…it then dawned on me that I was slowly fading.

"I do not have much time left…"

More floods of tears flooded from Avery's eyes, I reached out to touch her face. Realising my hand from hers, I touched my little girl's small hand that was when I felt her grip, her tiny hand holding my finger.

"She can see me, Avery…our daughter…she…is so beautiful…she….looks like me."

"She, will always be with you….she needs a name."

Freeing my hand I wiped my tears; as I bet down to kiss my daughter. The daughter that could see me. The daughter I feared that I would not be able to bring up, Avery and I have carried children in the past but with my daughter, she seemed different, it felt like she was my very own child, yet of course that is impossible, I am infertile and Avery is barren.

"We shall call her Cassandra."

I turned my gaze to Avery and she nodded, I bet down to kiss Avery one last time, as I stepped back, I was leaving…I watched as my baby girl was watching me, and she started crying, screaming perhaps….for she could no longer see me. I was fading away. I have to send one more message, before I lose complete contact.

'_Avery…I love you…I will be back…I promise you, wait for me." _

There was no reply, opening my eyes I found myself back in my body, the room was dark, I heard the scream again, this time I decided to communicate with her, I know the screams are coming from her, from this world's Avery.

'_Avery?' _

'_Taylor? You are not him…'_

'_No…I am I guess his alter ego…I have been told I need to help save you.' _

'_I know…this Taylor, is nothing like the man I knew two years ago…he has changed…I know what he is going to do…so I must warn you.'_

'_Warn me?' _

'_He is the reason why you cannot return to your world, to your twin.'_

'_What?'_

'_I have already said too much, I have already betrayed him…but he…wants to bring you too Lucifer…you must not go with him.' _

'_Why would he do that?'_

'_He is a changed man, he was once like you…but after Michael's fall and my capture, he has turned selfish…you must return home to your twin, you must. I can feel her pain; I know how it feels to be apart from you.' _

'_But…I gave him my word that I would help save you.' _

'_Then Elias, you are dooming yourself to live in this world for eternity…for once, you need to be selfish, your twin needs you.'_

As tried to reply, I waited, and waited for her to reply, but she never did. What does she mean? Was he really truly holding me here? How? I did not know I held such power. Making my way out of the room, I heard Jack…he was shouting…opening the door, I saw my alter ego on the floor, with Jack beating him.

(Jack's POV)

It doesn't makes sense for Bennett not to be able to get home, it just doesn't. It does not make sense for only Mimi to be able to return to their world when Bennett cannot. I have a funny feeling it has something to do with Taylor. The Taylor of my world. He has changed; he is not like the Elias I once knew. The Elias I once knew is the one who doesn't belong in this world. I need to confront him. Making my way back into the room, I found Taylor slumped on the floor, he was sobbing, it looked like he was in pain, in pain emotionally. What on earth is going on with him?

"Taylor?"

He had stopped shaking; he was calling out her name. My sister's name. Picking him up by his shirt I pinned him against the wall, his eyes opened.

"What are you doing Jack? Let me go!"

"Tell me, what you are doing? Why can he not go home?"

"I told you, he was sent here to help me."

"Don't you lie! You are stopping him from returning home aren't you?"

"Of course I am not!"

"Yes you are! You used your gift to stop him from going home, only letting Mimi leave. Why Taylor why?"

"How would you feel to have your wife taken from you? The day after Avery and I bonded he came and took her! He needs to help me get her back."

"He can die here! How will his twin feel in his world? How will Avery feel when she learns he has died, he is lost, trapped in this god forsaken world because of your own selfishness, what have you bloody become Elias. Why are you so selfish?"

"Avery is my life! I cannot, have her be with that bastard! Did you know he rapes her! He beats her…he killed our child."

He was sobbing, I did not know, I did not know he was raping her, I suspected it but I just brushed if off, I did not want to think about it. A child? It is not possible for them to bear a child, she is barren and he is infertile.

"How…it…"

"I know….I do not know, but all I know is after a few months, after he took her…..he figured out she was pregnant, and he raped her for the first time….and beat the child out of her."

"I am sorry Taylor, but you cannot keep him here, he must go home."

"No, he needs to help me."

"What are you going to do to him? Tell me!"

But of course he refused, using the glom on him, I learnt of what he was going to do, he was going to betray him. Turning him in exchange for Avery, when Avery told him not too. That was when I lost it, I hit him, I let him fall to the floor, as I hit and kicked him over and over again. I felt an arm pull me back, holding me back.

"Jack stopped it! Why are you turning on your own people, you need to keep your numbers."

It was Bennett, the good Bennett.

"He is no friend of mine. He is a selfish bastard. He is the reason why you cannot go home to your twin. It is him. He is blocking your powers. He wants to trade you for Avery! He is going to turn you in to Lucifer."

"What?"

The battered Taylor stood, his eyes brimming with tears.

"You do not understand…you do not understand what he is doing to her, what he is doing to me. He threatened to kill her. He has been raping her; causing her deep pain…he has been trying to conceive a child with her…."

"But that is not possible! We cannot conceive."

"I know….that is what I thought, he killed my child, my child with her. Do you understand why I have to keep your here Taylor."

I looked at Bennett, his eyes brimming with his own tears, I saw in his mind what he saw when he was sending the message to his twin, and he saw his children. His son…his daughter. It then all clicked, Bennett realised that he and Avery had conceived twins, but because of the Taylor in this world he was unable to return to her, to them. I watched as Bennett approached Taylor and swung at him, hitting him hard on his face causing Taylor's nose to bleed and break. The Taylor I long knew never resulted in violence, he never got truly angry, unless it had something to do with Sariel, there I realised he hit his alter ego because he was keeping him from his family.

"I hope you understand that you are keeping me from my family, you have made me leave Avery, I will not be with her while she is pregnant, I will not be with her when the twins are born. I might not even be there for them as they grow up. I hope you bloody understand what you are doing to me. What you are keeping me from."

I watched as Bennett walked towards the door. He opened it and turned back to glare at his alter ego.

"Are you coming or not?"

"What?"

"Well, you want her back don't you? In exchanged for me."

What the hell is he doing? He can't turn himself in! He has a twin waiting for him, a twin that is pregnant, with his children. What was he doing! Why was he being so selfless! He cannot risk death, for his selfish alter ego.

"What the hell are you doing Bennett? Are you mad? You cannot give yourself in to Lucifer he could kill you, what about your wife? What you about your twins?"

"We are not married, not yet…. I did promise her. Well it is the only way for him to get her back, what other choices do we have."

"There has to be a way."

I walked over to Taylor who was staring into space, I gave him another hit on the face and pinned him against the wall.

"Look at what he is sacrificing for you! He is risking death and eternity away from his twin and his children for you. For your selfishness. He is willing to die so that you have your twin back. How will Avery feel? When she learns you betrayed your alter ego for her sake? Do you think she will want to love someone like that? She will never forgive you, do you want that? She will be disappointed in you!"

He shook his head; I let him crumble to the floor in tears. Sobbing and call her name, over and over again. There is a way to save her, a way that will not risk Bennett's life. Yes there is a way.

"Get up…I think I know a way to save her, without risking Bennett's life."

(Bliss' POV)

I cannot believe him; I cannot believe my father is screwing some blonde bitch that is like two years older than I am. I must admit she is a pretty bitch, better than that old bat that keeps claiming that he is his true wife. She thinks she can control me, who does she thinks she is? She is not my mother. I don't care if she is my father's wife, a wife that he doesn't sleep with. He is too busy screwing his younger, twenty something wife. Though from what I hear, it is not quite love making it is more like rape. Good serves her right, she shouldn't be in the light anyway, and it has been two years now and she still hasn't give my father a son. Though he already has one. Blaine. Gosh he is so beautiful. In this life he has grey/blue eyes, with deep brown hair. He is absolutely gorgeous to look at. I think I am in love with him. I am sure Blaine loves me too, I just know he does. Blaine is an enmortal, though I don't understand why, as he is just like me. Half blue and half silver. Right now he has taken the shape of a 19 years old. This is good since I am physically 18. I remember when we first met, how instantly we where attracted to each other, I was just 16….he swept me off his feet, and we made love. Yet after father rose from hell, we learnt that we where half siblings, I thought things would be awkward. I thought he would want nothing to do with me, because I am his sister. But I was wrong; it is because he loves me. He wants to be with me. Of course he does. If he didn't we wouldn't have been sleeping with each other for the past two years.

He has returned, I can hear his footsteps, my love. My beautiful Blaine, yes he is mine. Of course we cannot truly show our affection towards each other, not in front of anyone, we must keep it to ourselves. In the private places of our rooms. Getting up from my room, I made my way across the landing towards his, opening it I saw him, sitting on his bed, his head buried into his hands.

"What's wrong my darling?"

"Bliss…seriously do not call me that."

Gosh what was up with him? He normally was alright with me calling him pet names, actually coming to think about it, he never has ever given me a pet name, never. Moving over towards him, I climbed onto the bed and sat behind him, giving his back a massage.

"Tell me…what is it?"

"Nothing…it is just weird…you know dad sleeping with her, it's not right."

"You are worrying about dad screwing some bimbo who is what like a year older than you? Is that it? What do you want to screw her as well?"

I dug my long names deep into his back, as the image of him screwing that stupid blonde bitch appeared in my head. I was jealous, I admit it.

"Ouch! Bliss! No…I don't want to sleep with her, it doesn't feel right….it is weird…I feel like she is my family in a way."

"Family? Yeah she kinda is, she is our stepmom. What is up with you lately Blaine, you have been so crabby, you won't even sleep with me."

"Bliss, you know I can't. If he found out I would be dead meat, not you me. You know how he is always disappointed in me."

"Babe, you are his son, he loves you."

"Yeah but he loves you more."

"Well like they say, I am daddy's girl."

"Haven't you heard? He wants to get Avery pregnant, with a son…it means he doesn't want me….he just finds me annoying, he only puts up with me because I am his only son and he loves my mom."

"Oh sure he loves her. If he loves her he wouldn't be screwing that blonde bimbo."

"Do not talk about my mother like that."

"Oh please…as if she really cares about you either….she just tolerates you."

That was when I found myself knocked onto my back, with him on top of me. He was pinning me down. Even though we are both one of a kind, he was still incredibly a lot stronger than I.

"Shut it Bliss."

"Why, what are you going to do?"

I smirked just a little; I knew just what he was going to do…. I love it when he is angry with me; it makes the sex so much more pleasurable. His lips crushed against mine, I moaned at his touch. Gosh I love him so much; I cannot image us being apart, if any bitch tried to steal him from me they will die. After all was done, I wormed my way into his arms, he held me close, and kissed my neck.

"I love you Blaine."

"I know…"

"Blaine…why can't you say…just for once!"

"Say what?"

"Say that you love me too."

"Don't be ridiculous Bliss; you know how I feel about you, stop ruining the moment."

Gosh what is with men, why can they not admit their feelings? It is like he doesn't love me, like he is in love with someone else. But who can he be in love with? I know he has only been sleeping with me. He acts as if he belongs with someone else, as if there is someone out there for him. But he is so wrong because I am the only girl for him. I felt him move on top of me and kissing me, trying to stop me from being so angry at him, it worked. How can I ever be angry at him? I love him too much. It wasn't long till we were tangled as one again, I let him take control, it is because I love him, I would do anything for him. The only thing I ever want from him is just to hear he say that he loves me, yes just those three simple words.

We were so caught up with each other that we did not realise there was an audience. Until we heard a deafening voice.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Blaine and I sprung apart, he fell to the floor, and picking up his boxers he pulled it and stood, facing our rather angry looking father.

"Father….. I can explain…."

"Explain what Blaine? That you are sleep with your sister? What kind of twisted mind do you have? She is your sister!"

"Father…"

"Get dressed Bliss…and get out…your brother and I have to do some talking….he clearly does not understand that you are his sister."

Quickly getting out of the bed I dressed, and watch as my father walked towards him, to my love. He sent him a punch across his face, causing him to bleed.

"Dad no!"

Running, I threw myself in front of Blaine. In front of the man that I have grown to love, too love so much.

"Get out of my way sweetheart…I do not want to hurt you."

"You have always favoured her father. You do not care about me."

"Yes you are right, I do favour her, I do love Bliss more than I love you, in fact…I don't love you at all, you have been nothing but a disappointment to me. Even your own mother just tolerates you; you are a worthless piece of shit…. I only keep your around because you are my son, but once I get Avery pregnant….with our son…I will kill you."

"Go on then, Kill me now."

"Blaine!"

My father pushed me so hard I fell onto the floor, a few feet away from Blaine; I watched as my father hit, him, continuously beating him, he was beating him like he hit the blonde bitch. I watched as my brother crumbled to the floor, with cuts forming on his face. He was not fighting him back, why was he not protecting himself!

"Father No! Please! I love him."

I watched as my father froze in his spot, his left arm up in the air while his other was squeezing Blaine's neck. He turned to face me, his eyes full of anger and hatred.

"What?"

Making my way to my father, I pulled him away from Blaine; it was silly really calling him my father when he looked like he was 30.

"Please…. I love him, don't hurt him anymore."

"He is your brother! You cannot be in love with him."

My father did something I did not expect, he hit me. Hard across the face, causing tears to fall from my eyes. he was going to strike me again, when someone pushed me out of the way, looking up from the floor I saw that Blaine had taken my blow, I knew it…Blaine loves me.

"You two are a complete disgrace! I cannot even call you my own children!"

I continued to stare at Blaine at my hero, I didn't even acknowledge my father screaming, as he left the room, slamming the door and causing a loud racket along the corridor, he will be making his way up to Sariel's room, he was going to take out his anger out on her.

I watched as Blaine continued to get dressed, you could see bruises slowly appearing on his slender body. I walked up to him; placing a hand onto his chest I kissed him softly.

"Thank you…my love."

"Stop calling me that! I don't love you Bliss."

"What?"

But I never got an answer from him, as we both heard a scream, a scream of pure anger. It was my father; you could hear him throwing things, breaking them. He was screaming her name. Blaine and I ran to the attic room, the room where Sariel has been occupying for the past two years, the room was empty…Sariel was gone.

(Taylor's POV)

The plan was in motion. It sounded simple enough, but we all knew it was far from it. Jack would not be coming with us, I couldn't blame him. He had a coven to look after, to protect. Both Taylor and I saw into the near future, we had about 15 minutes, to teleport into her room, and teleport her out. It seemed simple, but we did not know if Lucifer would change his mind…all we have is hope, hope that he will catch his son and daughter in the act. To allow us time to save her. I have never done such a thing before, teleporting to such a near future, a future…that was due to happen in the next hour or so. This son of Lucifer I am worried about, if he exists in this world…then there is a chance he will exist in mine. What if he is living among us already? That I cannot worry about it just yet, there is an angel I need to save. It was time, we were both ready and equip to save her, well I the more equip one since I am still wearing my venator uniform. I turned to face my alter ego, Jack had advised him to shave and cut his hair, into a similar style as mine, that way….no one will know which one is the real Taylor. Jack certainly makes a good leader; he knew just want to do, and how to help, without risking his life or the covens. Placing a hand onto my alter ego's shoulders, we both nodded at Jack, before teleporting. It seemed easy enough; I guess our power double in strength because there were two of us. We arrived in what seemed like an attic room, but it was well furnished but the furnishing was covered in blood and the windows was barred, walking towards the bed…I saw a hand, their laying on the floor was a naked, battled and bruised Sariel, her eyes was shut, I gasped in shock, it brought tears in my eyes to see her beautiful body covered in millions of bite marks and bruises.

"Taylor…"

He immediately made his way over; when he saw her he crumbled to the floor next to her, pulling her naked body into his arms, holding her close as he sobbed.

"Sariel…what…what has he done to you. My beautiful Sariel."

Grabbing a clean white sheet, I draped it over her delicate body, my own eyes bursting with tears. Though she was not truly my Sariel, it pained me to see this Sariel, in such a way, covered in bruises and bite marks. She was so weak, so broken…she was near death…because of the Dark Prince. Rage began to build up in my system….if he ever touched my twin like that…I will kill him.

"Taylor…we must go."

He ignored me; he was too distracted by his twin, by her weak body in his arms.

"My love, speak to me….please do not leave me."

"Listen to him….Elias…."

It was a low whisper, but any blue blood in the room would have heard her, her eyes opened, as she stared up to look at her twin. Pulling a weak smile that I knew would make him weak at the knees.

I watched as Taylor wrapped the sheet around the rest of her body, standing her held her tighter in her arms. I walked over to him and placed an arm on his shoulder.

'_Hello Taylor." _

"_Sariel…"_

"_Thank you for helping him. It was so selfless of you."_

"_I can image how he feels; I would not want to live a life without you." _

"_Once you have helped return us to my brother, you must go home. She will be waiting." _

"_Of course, I don't think I can bear to make her wait any longer." _

"_Forgive me dear Taylor, for my twin's action…you know he did it all purely out of love for me." _

"_I know." _

Just as we where teleporting away, the door swung open, and there he stood. The Morningstar. I watched as he charged for us, I watched as he screamed in complete anger. As we returned back to Jack's headquarters, we all signed in relief that Lucifer had not managed to jump into our portal. Taylor placed Avery onto the bed, I watched as Jack fell to his sister's bed side crying.

"What has he done to you…my sister…Sariel, I promise you, we will get our vengeance, we will fight him."

Taylor had gotten up from her side and left Jack with his sister, before slowly approaching me, he held out a hand, I took it and shook it.

"Thank you. You didn't have to help me, but you did."

"You would have done the same for me."

"I know…now it is time for you to return to your twin…take good care of her, and your twins."

Nodding, I felt the barrier that was blocking me from returning home lift; slowly did I start to teleport. My surroundings began to change; it was not long till I arrived in my new destination, it was midday and the sun was out, it felt like summer. Yes I believe I am in Central Park, yes I am back in New York. I am home. I hope I have not kept Avery waiting too long. My love I am finally home, I am here.

* * *

_**Oook, this maybe a little rushed, I must say…I tried to squeeze all into one chapter; I wanted to leave things for a possible spin off. I am still considering whether there will be a spin off. Do let me know. **_

_**Also remember the name Blaine :)  
**_

_**Liv. **_


	32. My Long Lost Sister

_**Hey guys here is chapter 32, Ok I know it is a little short, in comparison to the last two, but yes I hope you like, the first Kingsley Chapter :) well since being out of hell that is. Let me know what your thoughts are. **_

_**Also I think all you Sky and Jack fans will like what I have planned for the next chapter. **_

_**Liv**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 32)**

(Kingsley's POV)

Nothing feels real nothing. It feels like it is all a dream. Mimi is actually in my arms, my beautiful Azrael. She is actually mine; mine to love to hold, always. Forever will she be mine. For centuries have I waited for her, standing in the wing waiting for her to realise that I was the one for her. That I have always been, she just never knew the truth, she never knew that I was her true twin, her true love. For years I have loved her, my undying love for her, now she is mine. Now that she truly loves me back. It is all so unreal, the fact that we are actually bonded. My beautiful Azrael is my wife.

"Hey, are you ok?"

I turned to the person that has long captured my heart, but has only now replicated the same feeling; I smiled at my beautiful wife.

"It's so unreal."

"What is?"

"You…the fact that we are actually bonded."

"I know…though I expect a proper ring Mr Martin."

"Anything for you…Mrs Martin."

She giggled and I leaned in to kiss her. We are on our way back to New York, funny enough with Jack and Schuyler. Who I thought would have gone in search of another gatekeeper.

Mimi has changed a significant amount since I last saw her. Her heart has softened; her eyes often give out the look of guilt. As if she has done something wrong, something that she can never forgive herself for. But what? She will not talk to me, she will not tell me what is wrong, as her bond mate she will not confide in me.

"Mimi, what is troubling you?"

"Kingsley…"

I watched as she glanced over at her brother, he nodded at her before evading my gaze and turned back to look at his sleeping wife.

She confides in him but she cannot confide in me?

"So you can tell your brother, but you cannot tell me? Your husband."

Husband…who would ever thought Kingsley Martin would be married, that he would be someone's husband…I am labelled the notorious playboy of New York….little do these foolish red bloods know. There was only ever one, only one that would be my only exception, and here she is, mine. Mine forever, but it does frustrate me that she confides in him of all people rather than me, it makes me feel like he has won again, like how he has always won.

"Kingsley I can't tell you, well not yet…please do not push it out of me. You will understand once we arrive in New York…it is not for me to say."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

She rested her head onto my shoulders and closed her eyes; I looked to the other side of the plane, where I saw Jack Force sitting with his arm round the sleeping Schuyler. Jack Force…my once nemesis and now my brother in law. Well nemesis when it comes to Azrael's heart.

'_Jack'_ I sent he turned to face me. His green eyes, staring into my blue.

'_What is it Kingsley?'_

'_What is she keeping from me? Why can she not confide in me? But she can to you?'_

'_Are you jealous?'_

I watched as a small smirk appears on his pretty boy face. Ok perhaps he is still my nemesis.

'_Force.'_

'_Alright. Its not that she cannot confide in you, she feels you need to learn about a few things in New York first…a lot has happened since you have been gone Kingsley. Like how she tried to kill Schuyler and I.'_

'_She did what? And now you are buddies? If I am correct the girl next to me is Azrael the Angel of Death and once she has her mind set she doesn't change her mind.'_

'_Yes…that is still Mimi, but like I said a lot has happened since you have been away.'_

'_I was trapped; I didn't go away on my own will.' _

'_Patience Kingsley. She will tell you all that has happened, when she is ready.' _

Nodding knowing very well that I would not be getting a proper answer out of Jack, I turned to stare at the blonde beauty, my wife.

My mind drifted back to yesterday, after she had saved me, after we bonded, we made our way back to her hotel suite. She fell into my arms, I kissed every inch of her body, we made love, like there was no tomorrow, after all was done. She began to sob; she definitely was crying me a river. I held her close, as she continued to sob, crying herself to sleep. Part of me knew some of those tears where of joy, she was overwhelmed with happiness. She was happy that I was back, but I knew she was also crying for someone else…someone she cared about but who? Mimi really never cared about anyone, so this person must have shaped her world, quite significantly.

It was not long till we landed at JFK, Mimi was acting extremely quiet, that is the first for Mimi. She was just very eager to return to her house. It was not long till we reached the Force's Townhouse, the place was so empty without Charles, and Trinity was off dealing with affairs Force's News Network related. So it pretty much has been empty for the past few months yet I get the feeling that only recently that it has become someone's home. Schuyler and Jack started to ascend the stairs, Mimi entwined her fingers with mine and we followed them. We walked past her bedroom, towards what I am assuming is one of the spare rooms.

"I'm staying in one of the guest rooms?"

I laughed but she ignored my remark, she just gripped my hand tighter. We arrived outside a room, Jack knocked on the door gently, from the other side of the door came a soft, gentle voice. Jack opened the door, he and Schuyler stepped in.

"Jack" Schuyler! Where is Mimi?"

"I'm here."

Mimi stepped into the room, taking me with her, she stopped, I stood next to her, there standing by Jack and Schuyler was a blonde, with piercing grey eyes. She was extremely tiny, very petite; Jack looked like a giant against her small frame.

"Avery….this is Kingsley."

Her grey eyes, was fixed on me. She looked utter shocked to see me. She let go of Schuyler's hand and started to walk towards me.

"Gemellus?"

Gemellus? No one calls me by that name anymore. No one…no not in a long time. I was weak back in that life, no one care for me no not even Azrael, wait there was one Maria. Staring at the blonde in front of me, her eyes was welling up with tears, I watched as she slowly reached out to touch my hand. That was when I had a flashback.

_(Rome – The days when Caligula was Emperor) _

_(Gemellus' POV)_

_Momma hasn't been home for a while, I miss her. I'm not a baby anymore! No, I don't care what Valerius says I am not a baby, I am nine years old. I am a big boy, a big boy like him. Valerius says I am too young and doesn't understand anything, but I do! I do! I know that momma hasn't been home for three days. Though Val says not to worry, that I am being a big baby for worry, but momma always kisses me goodnight, and I miss them. I know Val misses momma too, even if he is 11 and claims he is a big boy and big boys don't cry, but I know he does. It is bedtime now. Valerius and I both share a room. Though I know Valerius is not asleep. The door opened and a light from a candle began to shine brighter as that person walked into the room and shut the door. Sitting up I saw that it was my sister, my sister Maria. She placed the candle onto my bedside table and sat down, she ushered for Val to come sit with us. Maria reached out for me and scooped me into her arms. She held me close. I know I am a big boy now but I still like it when Maria hugs me. I looked into her eyes, and sure that she looked sad, her greys eyes where all red. _

'_Maria, why are you sad?' _

_She smiled at me, and held both mine and Val's hand. _

'_Val, Gem…I need to tell you something, this is very important and serious…so please do not speak, not until I have finished.'_

_Both Val and I nodded and we waited for her to speak, I hope she is going to tell us a story, Maria tells the best stories. _

'_You know, how Momma would tell us about the magical place papa has gone to.' _

_Both Valerius and I both nodded, though I barely remember papa, he was gone before I could get to know him._

'_How the skies are always blue, the grass is always green and the sun will always shine, not a single drop of sadness is in that world, just a world full of laughter, happiness and love.' _

'_Yes, Maria Gem and I know the story. Are you going to tell us one?' _

_I got all excited and smiled at Maria, but she shook her head and a single tear began to stream from her beautiful grey eyes. _

'_No, I am not… What I am trying to say is…Momma is with papa now…she will not be coming back.' _

_Momma is not coming back? But Momma promised to read to me. Momma has to be coming back. Val started to cry and I know Val never cries. He is a big boy. I watched as Maria hugged him and kissed him on the forehead, before turning her gaze to me. Her piercing grey eyes glistening with tears. _

'_Gem Gem…' _

'_I…don't understand Maria…momma promised that she would read to me…Momma, is coming back.' _

_She shook her head and held my small face in her hands._

'_No sweetie, Momma is not coming back, she is in that magical place with papa…she'll be watching over us. Just like Papa is.' _

_Momma cannot be gone, she cannot have gone to sleep, she cannot have gone to the magical place where papa is. Not Momma too. I started to cry, cry like the baby everyone called me. Maria pulled me deeper into her arms, she also let Val crawl into her arms, as we both clung to her deeply, crying for momma. _

'_Valerius…Gemellus. I promise to look after you both, we will be ok…I will never leave you…I promise.' _

_Clinging to Maria more tightly, I sobbed and sobbed, praying that she will not leave me like momma and papa did. I wished that she will look after both Val and I. That she will forever be my sister and that she will love us forever. Maria…I hold you to your promise, for I know you will never break it. _

(Present day)

(Kingsley's POV)

As I returned back from the flashback, my eyes was welling with tears too. I stared at the grey eyes, the same grey eyes shared by my sister, by Maria. She was my sister, my sweet sister.

"Maria."

She nodded, as I released my hand from Mimi's. I pulled my sister in to a hug, holding her close; it has been so long, too long since I have seen her. The last time I held her like this was back in Alexandria, back in the 15th century.

"It's really you?"

"Yes, my brother…it is me."

Letting go of my sister, we just stared at each other, it has been so long since I have seen her, and everytime she becomes more beautiful.

"Where is Elias?"

I watched as the smile dropped from her face, what did I do? I felt another hand on my arm, I turned to see Mimi, her eyes too brimmed with tears.

"We'll leave you two; to catch up…Avery…I'll let you tell him."

Mimi kissed me quickly before following Jack and Schuyler out of the door.

"Maria?"

She took my hand and led me to the sofa in her room, sitting down she held both my hands in hers.

"I go by the name Avery in this life now."

I nodded at her, I wanted to bring up Elias again, but the look on her face told me that something bad has happened to her, something that she is still grieving about deeply.

"You're wondering about Elias…aren't you?"

Nodding, I didn't want to speak just in case I started her off.

"Elias…or as he is known in this cycle…Taylor…..he is lost in time."

"What?"

Elias is what? He cannot be. No, not after all Elias and Sariel have been through, he cannot be taken from her so cruelly.

"Taylor…was attacked when he was trying to leave….he was only able to send Mimi back."

Wait what? Mimi was time travelling? With Elias? Why?

"Wait…you said he saved Mimi….why was she with him?"

"Taylor took her to see a future, a future with you…and a world without Schuyler, Mimi had to learn that Schuyler is very important and that she must live. Mimi needed to drop her vengeance against Schuyler."

Mimi must have gone after Jack and Schuyler…Jack clearly didn't want to bond with her, he ran with Schuyler….and Mimi must have went to hunt him down, to kill him for breaking the bond and to kill Schuyler too.

"Then…..you and Taylor arrived to help Mimi?"

"Yes…we arrived before Mimi killed Jack and Schuyler."

"So….that's why she has changed, her heart has softened."

"Kingsley…that is not the reason to why she has changed, yes Taylor and I have helped her….but she has changed because she blames herself about Taylor."

What? Why? Why would should do that? Clearly whoever attack them should been blamed.

"Is it her fault?"

"Of course not Kingsley. It never was, I do not blame her. She feels guilty; she blames herself for 'condemning' me to a live without him. she won't forgive herself, though I have told her time and time again that it is not her fault….she wanted to punish herself by not saving you, I told her other wise…she needs you."

"And I know understand why she was so tight lip about everything, why she wanted you to explain. I know why we are all here…because we have to be here for you."

"Kingsley you have your own lives to live, you do not need to worry about me."

"But we do."

That was a new voice, in walked Schuyler, Jack and Mimi. I watched as Avery stood, Mimi took the seat next to me; I reached out to hold her hand, squeezing it gently.

'_Mimi, do not blame yourself…Avery does not blame you.' _

'_You don't understand Kingsley…he risked his life to save me…he is the most selfless man I know.' _

She was right, Elias…the gentle giant, upon first looks he comes across mean, arrogant but he is far from it, he has the kindest of hearts, and he'll do anything to help others. Just like his twin, who lives to guide others.

"Schuyler…I'm fine."

"No your not…my mother told me…what you tried to do to yourself."

I stood, taking Mimi with me, I walked to the centre of the room, where Avery, Schuyler and Jack where.

"What did you do Avery?"

"It's nothing…it won't happen again I promise you…all…. I know now that I have more to live for."

"Schuyler…what did she do?"

"She tried to stab herself with her own sword."

"What!"

That was echo three times, by myself, Jack and Mimi…..how reckless was she? This was not the Sariel we all knew, she would never do such a thing, but of course, she did not want to live on without him.

"I know….it was a foolish thing to do…at the time, I was in complete despair, I couldn't live on without him…I am not sure I can still now…but I know that I have to live….because…there is something else I am living for now."

"How can we trust your words?"

"Because…I'm pregnant."

The word 'what' echoed the room again, several times. Everyone stared at her in utter shock. I watched as Avery started to cry again as her hands fell to her stomach as she cradled her small bump, that was now very obvious when just a minute it ago I would not have known.

"Taylor….left me with twins…our very own children. I have to live for them, for my baby boy and my baby girl"

I watched as Mimi, released herself from my grasps and hugged Avery…both blondes where crying now. A side of Mimi that I never truly though existed, sure I knew she deep down did care for others, but to truly show it …was something I never thought she would do.

"I'm so happy for you Avery….even if Taylor is not around…I promise to help you, help you raise your twins."

"Jack and I will too….we promise."

Nodded in agreement as both Jack and Schuyler hugged the blooming Brit. Once they finally released her, I pulled her into a hug too, definitely feeling her tiny bump against my own stomach.

"So dinner to celebrate?"

Everyone all nodded in agreement as we all headed out to dine at one of New York's finest restaurants. Celebrating the reunion of my sister and I, the bonding of Jack and Schuyler. Also the bonding of Mimi and I, but also, the pregnancy of our beloved sister. The sister that I had long left, for I felt I did not deserve such love from her, not after she 'died' in Alexandria, not when Jack or rather Gio straight out blamed me for her death, but here we are now, back together as a family…this time…. I will not leave her, I have become that strong vampire she always said I was, she always had faith in me, she always believed in me. Yes I will not leave her, never….not when she needs me so much now.

Once we all parted, I took Mimi back to my apartment, the very apartment I had brought and decorated, hoping that we would one day be living there. Perhaps we will.

"Mimi…how would you like to move in with me?"

"Really?"

"Of course…after all we are married."

"Yes!"

She threw herself into my arms. Kissing me, we made our way to the bedroom. The last time I was here was the days before her bonding to Jack, the days I pour my heart into my diary, hoping that she would love me, that she would be with me instead of him, and here she is in my arms. After another round of passionate love making. She fellow into my arms, I held her like she had always been mine, when really it only has been what 24 hours?

"Mimi…I love you."

She gasped in shock and pressed her lips against mine.

"What was that for?"

"For loving me and for actually admitting it. Who would have thought Kingsley Martin can say those three words."

"Only ever for you princess."

"Good…Kingsley…I want a wedding…I want everyone to know that I am married to you."

Raising an eyebrow at her, I questioned her motives.

"So what has brought this on? It's not because Jack and Schuyler are planning to have a wedding is it?"

"Ok fine! You got me! I am the it girl of New York… the Queen Bee...I don't want that Schuyler rat to steal the spotlight…Ok I may understand why she has to live but it doesn't mean I have to like her."

"There was me thinking for a second that the old Mimi was completely gone."

"Not quite….my heart may have softened but when it comes to the spotlight…Queen Bee is my title."

"Ok….my princess, we'll have a royal wedding? I'll start by getting you an amazing engagement ring."

"First thing tomorrow?"

"First thing tomorrow. I promise."

I kissed her gently and she rested her head onto my chest and fell asleep. I watched her sleep, holding her in my arms. This is how it will be forever; I will watch her sleep every night. She will be the first person I think about in the morning and my last at night. She will be my forever. She is the queen of my heart.

This is only the beginning, starting with an impressive engagement ring, followed by the New York Wedding of the year. Yes life is sweet, this is not the end. It is just the beginning.


	33. Valentine's Day

_**Hey guys so if you are just wondering about Oliver, he will get somewhat of a major storyline. It will be explored after the next few chapters. So Ollie fans, you'll be happy to see the red blood getting a bigger role :) **_

_**Anyway, I know I am introducing new characters again, but they will only appear in this chapter I have no intentions of developing them any further. **_

_**Also, would you please kindly review…it only takes a couple of minutes, you do not even need an account to review. (It is good if you did, that way I can reply.) **_

_**Enjoy. **_

_**Livvie**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 33) **

(Schuyler's POV)

Today has finally arrived just over a month of planning, the day has finally come. My wedding day. On the day which is known as the most romantic day of the year. Valentine's Day. Jack insisted that we got married on this day. I love the meaning of Valentine's Day but I do dislike what the consumers have done to taint it. I remember last year on this very day, when I was heartbroken. My heart was yearning for his, to be with him. Everywhere I went it was telling me that is was Valentine's Day. I just didn't want to know. I didn't want to be surrounded by all this love when I was without it. Of course I had Oliver, but my love for him was nothing like my love for Jack. Now a year on, on this very day I am going to marry my love, my one true love. Jack Force.

Remembering back to the night, that we started to plan our wedding, we had gotten back to New York. After dinner with the Martins and Avery, Mimi and Kingsley went back to his apartment, while Avery, Jack and I went back to Jack's home. Which will soon be our house, Avery is leaving…she is going to move into her own home, for her twins.

We were alone in his room, cuddled up in bed. We were discussing wedding details; he was explaining why he wanted to be married on Valentine's Day.

"Valentine's Day? Really?"

Yes. Schuyler…that was the very first time I really truly expressed my love for you."

Of course the flowers, white roses. White for light, white for love, white for forever.

"The flowers."

"Yes. I know you see some aspects of Valentine's Day as a money consuming event. True it is to some extent. Schuyler do you know the true meaning to Valentine's Day?"

I shook my head, Jack sat up, taking me with me, and he kissed me lightly before continuing.

"Well once there was a fallen angel, his name was Elijah, the Angel of Hate. Lucifer had used him, manipulated him to use his hatred and turned him against God. He used him to turn a lot of other angels. You see Elijah is a dark angel. A dark angel like myself. You cannot have light angels without the dark; the two groups are a balance to our world. Anyway, the only angel he could not change was his twin. She was a daughter of the light too. She had a love for our father like no other. She was very caring and compassionate. She was Laliah the Angel of …."

"Love."

I understood…if he was Angel of Hate then it makes sense for his twin to be the Angel of Love…they are total opposites but they are meant for each other.

"Yes the Angel of Love. They were polar opposites but they where meant for each other. He was cast down for his betrayal leaving her absolutely heartbroken. She could not follow him, though she loves him so. She knew he had to be punished; he had to be taken from her. That was his punishment, to be torn from his twin for eternity. All she could do was watch him from above as he tried to redeem himself, he would beg for the almighty's forgiveness. One day almost a year after we had been cast down, our father pitied her, so he allowed her to visit her twin for one day, twenty four hours. At the time he had taken up the name Valentine. So as from that day fourteenth of February, she would come down to see him. She did so once a year, for one hundred years. Till he cycle ended. Of course Laliah was absolutely devastated. She had to wait for him to be born again, and to reach the age of fifteen before she could visit him again."

"So that day became Valentine's Day?"

"Not quite my love. In his second cycle, he was living in Italy…if I remember correctly he was living in Florence. Away from Rome and its many dramas."

"The Rome when you were Valerius?"

"Yes that Rome….Elijah was not cycled for a long time. Anyway so the fourteenth of February finally arrived at that time Elijah took the name Carlos Valentino. He was about twenty five at the time. Laliah was having trouble finding him. Carlos the ever impatient one, he moved from place to place in search for her. She was always one place behind him. As the day was beginning to draw to a close, it was late, perhaps about eleven. He was still waiting for her. When he was attacked by a lone silver blood. He fought hard and long, she appeared seconds later only to witness him getting stabbed with a sword. The sword of an uncorrupted. In fact it was your mother's sword."

"My mom's sword? How….did a silver blood…"

"It was stolen that very day. Michael and Gabrielle where searching for it, at that time Laliah took out her own sword and slain the silver blood killing him for killing her twin. She fell to Elijah's side and held his lifeless body in her arms. As she pulled out Gabrielle's sword she saw that he started to lose his glow, his angelic glow. She soon realised that the sword did not kill him, it turned him human instead. The almighty had forgiven him, giving him back his soul, but he will only ever have one life. Laliah had a choice, she either returned to the heavens without her twin and to never visit him again or she could lose her angel status and be with him for one life only. "

"She chose him didn't she?"

Please tell me she did, I could imagine not living a life without Jack. IF Laliah truly loved him, surely it would have been him that she chose.

"Yes she did. She had decided so she stepped into the glom where her angelic abilities were stripped from her; she became human, like him. So from that day on, it was known as Valentine's Day. A day where love is at its strongest. It is a day, where it truly shows that love conquers all. Laliah sacrifice everything for love, she loved Elijah like no other, though she loved our father deeply perhaps more than the other angels ever did, her love for Elijah shone through the most and evidently he was the one she wanted to spend one life with. It was a day where Laliah broke her allegiance from god to be with her one true love, her soulmate. Love is more powerful than the almighty himself. That is why love conquers all. That is why our own love conquered many obstacles. That is why I knew I could fight for the both of us, why I kept on loving you, when you left me, deep down I kept hoping that you was the one for me that you are my one true love, and now I know that you are."

My eyes, glistened with tears, I was crying for Elijah and Laliah's happy ending, I was crying about Jack…and his words, I finally understood why he wanted us to be married on such a wonderful day. A day where love is so strong, where love will always find its way. Like how my love for Jack found me and took me back to him, back into his arms.

'_My love do not weep.' _

'_Jack…'_

'_It's ok…I know, you do not have to say it. I feel the same way my love.'_

'_I love you.' _

'_As I love you, my love, my life, my light.' _

Now here I am, at St Bart's Church, on the Upper East Side, with a very visibly pregnant Avery by my side.

"Oh Schuyler…you look beautiful."

Turning to face the full length mirror for the first time, who I saw, was not me. The dress is simple. With a bateau neckline, It is a floor length a –line gown and Ivory with a simple champagne colour bow that tied at the back. It was simple, it is very me. Avery wrapped her arms around me giving me a hug, I could feel her bump now, it was very visible now, her bump, after all she is five months pregnant.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded at my bridesmaid. My sister in law. Avery is stunning, she is the most beautiful angel I have ever met…I was so happy when she agreed to be my bridesmaid…I was worried that it would upset her. After all she will never be able to marry her true love. She looked stunning in a teal coloured dress that was not too obvious on highlighting her ever growing bump.

"Ok, I'll get Oliver."

She stepped out of the room for a brief second and Oliver returned. Avery gave me one last glance before walking up the aisle.

"Sky…you look beautiful."

"Thanks Ollie."

Taking Oliver's arm, I braced myself for the doors to open. The music began, it was not the traditional wedding march no, Jack and I choice a song we felt was written for us, a song we both loved, a song with the most amazing words. Faithfully by Journey. It was a song I first heard when Jack and I first fought, a song that writes about our love, our troubled love, yet we finally conquered all to be together. It's finally happening, I am going to marry Jack, marry him in front of our family and friends. We are getting married on the most magical day ever.

As the doors opened, one arm was entwined with Oliver's and my other hand was occupied with a bouquet of white roses. My eyes were fixed on him, on Jack; gosh he looked so handsome in his Dolce and Gabbana suit, I saw his green eyes were fixed on my blue, I could see they glistened slightly with tears, tears of happiness.

'_You are so beautiful.' _

I blushed, a little, as Oliver and I reached the front, I turned to face Oliver as he kissed me gently on the cheek and shook Jack's hand. I turned to hand Avery my bouquet, before turning back to look at him, my love, my life, my Jack.

'_I am your Abbadon, forever. As you are my Leah…forever.' _

Jack held my hands in his, his fingers brushing lightly over my engagement ring, on my left hand.

"We are all gathered here today, for the holy matrimony of two souls, Benjamin Force and Schuyler Van Alen. Schuyler."

Taking the ring which has been held by Oliver, I looked at him, at the love of my life.

"Jack…the moment you stepped into my life you shaped my world. We have been through so much, yet I feel like this is just the beginning, you and me. This is it, us, we can finally be happy. I love you."

Slipping the ring onto his finger, I tried to hold back my tears, I didn't want to ruin my makeup, but I was so overwhelmed with so many emotions. I felt Jack squeeze my hand tightly.

"Schuyler, my love. The moment I set my eyes on you, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep myself away from you. It is true that we have fought through many barriers just to be together. But I knew deep down that love conquers all, love brought you to me, it brought me here, on this very special day, and here I am with you. My light, my love, my forever."

My eyes began to blurry with tears, I felt Jack slip on the ring onto my finger, and he brought his lips to mine. As we kissed, it was like we were in our own world, yet I could hear everyone cheer and clap. Falling to Jack's arm, I let him hold me.

'_My love….'_

'_Jack…I'm so happy.' _

'_So am I. This will be us…forever.' _

Forever it shall be. Linking my arm with Jack, we walked down the aisle, and out of the small church, yes this is us. Jack and I forever.

(Jack's POV)

We finally made, after going through all those obstacles Schuyler and I have finally made it, we finally found that light at the end of the tunnel. After bonding back in Alexandria, I worried that Schuyler and I would be faced with problems from the conclave. Avery saw to it though, and no one defies the Regent no one. Avery can be one hell of a fiery leader when she wants to be. It also adds to the affect her being pregnant, emotions high; you know not to cross her.

Today is Valentine's Day, and what a day it is. The sun is shining and not a single cloud is insight. Perhaps it is a little cold, but that shall not ruin my day, no. This is my day, my special day. My wedding day. My best man is Oliver funny enough. Though he is also giving Schuyler away. It is strange how Oliver and I have bonded as friends. Perhaps not close friends but I know I will watch his back. Perhaps back in Paris when I thought he had died, it terrified me. After all Oliver has done so much to help Schuyler and I. He helped look after Schuyler's heart, he also gave her up to me, so I guess I owe the red blood a lot. Standing up front with me is my brother in law. Kingsley, though we have been brothers in the past, we have never really been close; I never knew he was in love with my sister. How he has always been in love with her. Yet he agreed to be my other best man, as I will be his at his summer wedding to Mimi. Mimi, really truly has blossomed, she is not the same selfish girl I have grown up with. She spends a lot of her time helping out Avery. Mimi is helping her find an apartment, somewhere near her place and mine. Though that won't be possible since Mimi and Kingsley now live on the Upper West Side, Though they are consider moving to Park Avenue, with Avery moving to Madison Avenue and Schuyler and I on 5th. Perhaps we shall all live on the Upper East Side.

As I waited up at the altar for her, for my love, I couldn't help but smile, smiling at the guests. The church was packed with our family and friends. Schuyler and I wanted to keep it small, keep it simple. The doors opened, and in walked my sister in a beautiful green dress, if you stared hard enough, you would be able to see her growing bump. She was beaming at me, holding back her tears. She gave me a light hug and a kiss on the cheek before taking her place. As the music started, I knew it was time. This was our song, my favourite song. It reminded me of her, of our love. How we fought through all the barriers to be together, and here we are now, about to get married in front of family and friends. When the doors opened, and I set my eyes on her, I couldn't help but gasp; my eyes began to glisten with tears. She was breath taking; she was more beautiful than she already was. The dress, hugged every part of her small frame, her hair in loose curls. She was beautiful, she didn't need makeup, but here she was wearing just a little mascara and red lipstick. I can't believe that she is mine, that she is my wife.

'_You are so beautiful.' _

I sent, I watched as she blushed, giving her rosy cheeks. As she and Oliver made their way up the aisle, my eyes were fixed on her, only her. I could cry, cry for joy. Oliver had reached out to shake my hand; I wasn't paying any attention to him, or anyone in the room for the matter of fact. I just concentrated on her, on Schuyler.

'_I am your Abbadon, forever. As you are my Leah…forever.' _

I sent to her, taking her hands in mine, I purposely brushed my fingers over her engagement ring.

"We are all gathered here today, for the holy matrimony of two souls, Benjamin Force and Schuyler Van Alen. Schuyler."

"Jack…the moment you stepped into my life you shaped my world. We have been through so much, yet I feel like this is just the beginning, you and me. This is it, us, we can finally be happy. I love you."

I watched as she slipped the ring onto my finger, the simple gold ring which we had engraved, 'I'm forever yours, faithfully.' On the inside rim of the ring. Her beautiful blue eyes where brimming with tears, I knew she was trying ever so hard to hold them back, to comfort her, I squeezed her hand tightly. Taking her ring from Oliver's hand, I looked deep into her eyes and spoke.

"Schuyler, my love. The moment I set my eyes on you, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep myself away from you. It is true that we have fought through many barriers just to be together. But I knew deep down that love conquers all, love brought you to me, it brought me here, on this very special day, and here I am with you. My light, my love, my forever."

Slipping the ring on to her finger, I brought my lips to hers; kissing her with all the love I had for her, all the love that was felt on this day, Valentine's Day. The guests all rose, clapping and cheering. Schuyler fell into my arms. I held her close, taking in her sweet Honeysuckle scent.

'_My love….'_

'_Jack…I'm so happy.' _

'_So am I. This will be us…forever.' _

We made it, this is it. Here is to eternity together, forever. Taking her arm we began to walk down the aisle and out of the church. We were soon surrounded by our guests, our families giving us hugs, some crying for joy. Mimi and Kingsley stood before us. Kingsley shook my hand and kissed Schuyler on the cheek, while Mimi gave me a hug, something I did not expect, though I held her close.

"Congratulations Jack. I am happy for you."

"Thank you Mimi."

"I am sorry, for what I have done in the past, please forgive me."

"Of course Mimi."

I watched as she released her hold and turned to face my beautiful bride, my Schuyler.

"Schuyler…you look amazing."

"Thank you Mimi."

She shook Schuyler's hand and took Kingsley's arm and walked to talk to other guests. Next to approach us was Avery and Oliver. My sister gave us both a hug, before taking both Schuyler and mine's hand and placing it onto her bump. We both felt two small kicks.

"They are happy for you both, happy for their uncle and auntie."

Schuyler and I both smiled at our sister, we both knew how happy she was, so happy to be blessed with children of her own. But we all knew deep down she was hurting, Schuyler and I hear her cry every night, crying for him, for him to return, every night she would try to reach him in the glom, but of course failing, after all he was in another world.

"We will be their best uncle and aunt."

"Hey, I am not sure about that Jack. I am up for the title of best uncle."

I turned to face the brown hair and hazel eyes red blood, my dear friend Oliver. He took my hand and shook it before giving me a friendly hug.

"I am happy for you both."

"Thank you Oliver."

We made our way towards the reception, situated at the back of St Bart's church, smiling and dancing the night away; I couldn't help but stare at her, at my love. She is mine, mine to love, to love freely. I was lost in my own world, my world with her, she is my world. As the night drew to a close and Schuyler and I headed towards JFK to catch our late flight towards London. Not everyone's ideal place for a honeymoon, but I think it is just right for us. Schuyler has a love for this kind of weather and she has a huge love for art and history, what better place to explore that then in the country with the most magnificent history? Wrapping an arm round her as our private jet started taking off, I felt her rest her head against my shoulder.

"Thank you for today, it was the most magical and beautiful day ever."

"Schuyler, I should be thanking you. Thank you for entering my life, thank you for loving me, loving every inch of me, even my flaws."

"Jack…you may have many flaws, but you have so many more qualities, to others you may not be perfect….but to me, you are just right, just perfect for me."

"Schuyler…I love you."

"And I love you, Mr Force."

Leaning I kissed her, with so much love and Passion, I scooped her up in my arms and led her towards the private bedroom on the plane. Where we will be consummating our love, as husband and wife. She is my forever. Schuyler I am forever yours, faithfully.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Hmmm maybe not as cutesy and romantic as I hoped it would be…let me know your opinions please. Thanks. **_


	34. My Guardian Angel

_**Firstly, I would like to thank those who have given me name suggestions. There have been many great names, but in the end the ones I have chosen suggested by you are going into the twin's middle name. The name Paige suggested by 'The Silver Bullet' and 'EvvieMags' and also Pierce by 'The Silver Bullet' Thank you. Also I forgot to give a mention to 'Skyjackfan' Thanks for suggesting Elijah, as you can see I used that name in the last chapter. Big thanks to these three reviewers. **_

_**Also I would like to give a shout out to a writer and reviewer. M. (or 'The Silver Bullet') Thank you for your constant support and reviews! My only consistent reviewer! She has reviewed all my chapters. Thanks. I think you should read her stories, they are immense especially her latest one. Yup the one you see with over 700 reviews, it is climaxing to some very big dramas! So do go along and support her too. The story she is currently working on is called 'Truces and Promises' read it! You will love it, trust me. **_

_**Sorry that it took me so long to update, I really wanted to post this up Tuesday, but I had family round and didn't get time to write Monday…. I was stuck in the freezing cold on Monday and didn't get home till late…yesterday…I wasn't feeling well…Anyway.**_

_**Please review. Even a line will do, it is nice that to know that there are still some readers out there. **_

_**Also sorry for rambling on again lol**_

_**Liv**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 34) **

(Three months later – New York City)

(Avery's POV)

It has been five months now, five months since Mimi has returned alone. Since I learnt that he would not be returning to me. My love, my twin, my Elias. Just a few weeks ago the conclave put out a story, saying that Taylor got lost in the Amazon, while doing a year abroad in the Latin America countries, when the truth is he is stuck in some horrible parallel world.

My and his cycle parents have flown from England to pay their respects. Sam and Casey would be here, but Casey can't fly, she is too heavily pregnant to be able to fly. I can't believe she is pregnant, she is 7 months pregnant. She is only one month behind me. Perhaps her unborn child will be one of the twin's conduits. Though that doesn't always work, since both Casey and Sam are older than Taylor and I….in this cycle anyway.

"Avery my dear, my condolences."

I turned to greet my mother and father. Who both are only 46 with an almost 21 year old daughter. My mother and father both whom have gorgeous golden blonde hair and matching grey eyes.

"Mother, Father."

I fell into my father's arm, as he held me close. I have always been closer to him, after all in many cycles he has been my father, though in some cases he has been my older brother.

"My, my Avery, you have grown a significant amount, it seems you are due to pop any day now."

"I hope not to early dad, I am only 8 months pregnant."

"My dear you are carrying twins, they are likely to be premature. Your mother and I where born at 7 months."

In this life my mother and father where twins, and from what I had seen of bond mates born as brother and sister, often leads to conflict and a breaking of a bond. But I know the love my parents have for each other is like no other, it was their love that kept me going, kept me hanging on, knowing one day I would be reunited with him….but here we are now….at Taylor's Memorial, I knowing very well that he won't be coming home…oh how my mother has been fond of him, she always rather carry him rather than me…..of course I guess I always was in conflict with her….she never liked my opinions.

"My dear that is not true, how can you think that of your own mother?"

"Oh please mother, it is true, you are deeply wounded by his disappearance, you loved him like your own son."

"But it doesn't mean I don't love you. Yes Sariel we may have our difference, but you have truly blossomed, I am proud of you, you have finally become a leader that I knew you was born to be."

"Thank you mother…"

"Avery…do not be like that, your mother is only wishing what is best for you….we both know how attach you are to Taylor, perhaps this will be a good break."

"Daddy…you know ….he…."

I didn't need to say for he knew….he knew that Taylor wouldn't be coming back…to me.

"Shush my darling…I know…I know…you know what your mother and I can move here, we'll help you with your twins."

"Daddy….you can't throw down everything you have in London just to be with me….I am almost 21, I'll be out of my sunset years soon….don't worry about me….you cannot leave."

"You know my dear, we live off coven….something about the European coven bugs me, the way they or rather Isabelle keeps bugging us to rejoin their coven, perhaps your mother and I would be safer in the New York Coven."

"Mum?"

"Your father is right, Isabelle is very persistent, perhaps it is time to rejoin a coven, to rejoin a coven…with my daughter as the leader."

"Mother…"

"My dear, do not weep anymore, it is not good for the twins, come I hear that Fredrick and Elana will be arriving soon. They will want to see their son's fiancée."

Nodding, I wiped at my tears, and left with my parents from my brand new apartment on Madison Avenue and headed for the little church where we will be holding Taylor's memorial.

Arriving at the church, Elana Bennett immediately came to me and pulled me into her arms, she was a lot older than my mother in this cycle yet they are the best of friends…Elana already being 50 while my mother is still 46.

"Oh my pet, look at you, you are so beautiful, and you are going to be a mother soon, children of your own."

"Elana…it is so nice to see you."

"And you my dear, Fredrick! Oh for goodness sake where is my wretched twin?"

Elana is a lone angel, her twin perished long ago, Fredrick is more like a brother to her than a twin, though like Elana, Fredrick is also bond mate less, but unlike Elana he never ever had a twin.

"I am here Elle, come here Avery; give your father in law a hug."

Walking towards Fredrick he held me close, on many other occasions he too has been my father, he is the only one out of the four parents standing with me who is an enmortal, he was granted permission since he is bond mate less, and the fact that he needs to make sure that Taylor and I cycled. He has always been more of a father too me, perhaps the best father since Rome.

"Hi Freddie…"

"Now pumpkin, I have spoken to your father and mother, Elle and I are moving here too, to be with you…if you want we won't live on the Upper East Side we'll live up West…we just want to be near you and our grandchildren."

"I'll be fine; I have my brothers and sisters looking after me."

"Absolutely not, Ryan, Amy will you talk sense to your daughter, she needs us, even if it means we will be watching her from afar."

"Seriously, Freddie, Elle….I have Jack and Mimi looking after me, also Kingsley and Schuyler."

"My dear, Fred's right….we need to be around, also I have already expressed my concern about the European Coven surely you will not inflict us to being harassed by them? You own family?"

"Dad…of course not…you are very welcome to join the New York Coven. All of you."

"That's my girl. My princess the New York Coven's Regent…I will be proud to be living in your coven…if you want we'll live on the outskirts we'll even head for Long Island or even the Hamptons, but we shall be staying in New York."

"Daddy, you can stay closer if you want…just not too close, I don't want you all to suffocate me."

"Don't worry Avery, your father and I know when to give you your space after all you are a grown woman and about to become a mother."

I smiled at them all my family. My children's beloved grandparents. My twins whom are due soon, my twins with him, with my love…..the love I know I will never see again, the father of my twins, the very twins who shall never meet their father…that pains me the most, how will I ever explain to them, about their father's disappearance….when I can barely cope with it myself.

(Kingsley's POV)

Today is a day that we have all been dreading, especially Mimi; she has been having sleepless nights because of it. None of us want to really admit that Taylor has really gone, that he will never come back. Especially now, Avery is in her late stages of pregnancy, and we do not want to cause he to get upset. She is very high in emotions right now. She has really ballooned over the past three months, you can tell that she is having twins, however motherhood really suits her. You can see the slight glow that she carries, the happiness to be with child. Jack and I are both worried that she will crack, especially now that she is living on her own. She has been for a month now. A lot of the time Mimi is round to keep an eye on her. But there is only so much we can all do. Since we all have decided to go back to school. To get our much needed qualifications to look like successful offspring's of the New York elite. Here we all are at the Taylor's memorial; I only have had a brief encounter with the time traveller in this life. That was back in England, when he was attending Eton, I was just doing my usual snooping, especially seeing who has taken up my title of Britain's most notorious playboy. Though of course I didn't know who he really was, all I knew was that he was a blue blood. Funny enough, there are a lot of people here, to Avery's surprise. She always though Taylor didn't have many friends, which is true Elias often kept to himself. But here we have his fellow Eton classmates, both red and blue. Though his conduit isn't here, it seems he has gotten his little fiancée pregnant and cannot attend his best friend's memorial.

It was nothing, too elaborate, Avery didn't even make a speech, I guess, because Taylor isn't truly dead, he is just lost. The memorial was sweet and simple, I was watching her from afar, my dear sister, I have been ever since I have come back. I watched her get bigger physically but I have also watch as she becomes sadder day by day. Her heart yearns to be with him. Avery was with her and Taylor's cycle parents, saying her thanks to all the visitors. Once all the red bloods left, leaving us vamps, Avery's head shot up, she stared at something across the room, then I heard her mutter, mutter his name. She was acting weirdly, I watched as she walked towards the other side of the room, her hands reaching out for something, there she said it again, his name. She was muttering, and then a mighty scream from her lungs, she was screaming his name. Everyone turned to face her, but she was already running.

"Jack!"

Grabbing my brother's arm, we ran after her. God she was a fast runner, forgot that she was one of the best runners back in the day when she was still a venator. Where on earth was she going? We where heading upwards, towards the roof of the church. Oh god.

Just as Jack and I burst through the door leading out to the roof, we saw her, heading towards the edge of the building. Without a second thought Jack and I raced towards her, grabbing her before she fell. She was screaming his name, struggling in our arms, crying, crying for him.

"Jack…what do you think is wrong?"

"I think she 'saw' you know who."

You know who? What is this Harry Potter? I watched at Jack frown at my thoughts, yes I understand who he meant.

'_Taylor….do you think he was actually here? Or it was all her imagination… because I didn't see anything.' _

'_No, I didn't see anything either, I knew she was going to crack sooner or later…it has been hard for Sky and I to try and see her.' _

As Avery was screaming his name, she struggled so hard that once she was free from our grasps she fell onto the floor.

"Avery!"

Helping her sit up, all she did was cry.

"I saw him, I saw Taylor…."

"Avery…he…"

"No Kingsley! I did see him!"

Suddenly her face screwed up, she stopped crying, her hands falling over her enormous stomach.

"Jack…what…"

"Oh god…..she hasn't!"

"She hasn't what? Avery?"

She opened her eyes, her grey eyes staring into mine.

"My babies are come."

"What?"

Jack's reaction was a little faster than mine, as in no time he had scooped her into his arms, and was making his way back down the stairs.

"Kingsley! You go and tell everyone else! I am taking her to the hospital!"

Making my way back into the church, Mimi came running up to me, with Schuyler following.

"Kingsley what is going on?"

"Avery's gone into labour….Jack's taking her to hospital now."

"Oh god, I need to go…she asked me to be with her. Schuyler…we need to go."

We all frantically ran towards the nearest hospital. Schuyler and Mimi running into the maternity room with Avery while Jack and I stood outside, waiting….waiting for the good news.

(Avery's POV)

Just as the last of the red bloods where leaving, that was when I saw him, he was home, there he was at the other end of the room. My heart felt so whole again. It was him, my love, my life.

"Taylor!"

Walking towards him, I saw him nod, why isn't he running to me? Reaching out to touch him, I couldn't there was some kind of barrier.

"Taylor….is it really you?"

"Yes…well my spirit anyway."

"What? I…I…thought…"

"I…know."

"Am I dreaming?"

My eyes began to brim with tears, it's not him…not the real him…within minutes my heart was torn out of me.

"Avery…I…."

"Taylor?"

He was fading, moving away from me, I screamed his name, and ran after him, where was he going? He can't leave me, no not again. Racing after his image, I ran up the stairs of the church that lead to the roof, feeling the warm spring breeze brushing me, the sun was shining, it was such a beautiful day. There he was appearing in front of me again, but we where no longer at the church, no we where back home, back in London at one of the beautiful rooftop gardens. There he was wearing white, like me…I was wearing white, a white maxi dress. My eyes brimming with tears again, tears of joy and sadness.

"Taylor…"

"I'm here my love. I am here."

He truly was here, looking so beautiful. My love, my life….my Elias…all I want him to do is hold me, hold me in his arms after being apart for so long.

"Hold me."

I cried, I watched as he nodded, he was crying too. I waited for him to come to me, to feeling his strong arms wrap around me. Yet he suddenly stopped, like there was another barrier, blocking him from me…no please let him through let him be with me.

"Come here."

I nodded and wiped at my tears and slowly made my way to him, I am close, I am so close to being in his arms once more, I reached out my hand to touches his when, I heard voices, and before I knew it four arms wrapped round me tightly, they were pulling me further and further away from him. NO!

"Avery!"

I start to scream, screaming his name, as the two figures pulled me further and further away, tears streaming from my eyes, I fought with all my might to be free so that I could be with him, to be with my love. Then he was gone, he faded away, I finally set myself free and fell to the floor, my heart ached, my heart yearning for him.

"Avery!"

I felt someone help me sit up, turning to the figure I saw him, my brother... Kingsley.

"I saw him, I saw Taylor…."

"Avery…he…"

"No Kingsley! I did see him!"

No I did see him! Kingsley is wrong! Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, my hands fell automatically to my bump, that was when I realised my waters had broken, and I just had my first contraction.

"Jack…what…"

I heard Jack's voice, but I was ignoring their conversation, my mind was set on my twins, I am only 8 months pregnant! They are going to be premature! Opening my eyes I stared into a blue pair, Kingsley's eyes.

"My babies are come."

"What?"

I felt another pair of arms, scooping me up I turned to see my other brother Jack. In no time did we fly down the stairs and out of the church towards the nearest hospital.

"Please help me! My sister has gone into labour!"

"Sister? Mr Force…I thought you…"

"Yes biologically I only have one sister but Miss Smith is like a sister to me! Ok just get her to a god damn maternity unit!"

Jack placed me into a wheelchair and wheeled me himself towards the maternity unit.

"Jack….I saw him…. he was here!"

"Avery….I believe you."

"Where are Mimi and Schuyler? They are supposed to be with me, I asked them to be with me."

"They are on their way, don't worry….they will be fine."

"Jack….they are early…"

"Most twins are early, don't worry…just breath."

As I lay in the bed, waiting to dilute, Schuyler and Mimi finally arrived.

"Avery! Thank god you are alright…Schuyler and I ran here…your parents and in laws are waiting outside….your mother is very persistent and insists that she sees you."

I rolled my eyes, at the thought of my mother; she has always been so pushy.

"Well tell her she is going to have to wait, I am having my twins soon, and I cannot deal with anymore drama right now…I need to concentrate….I need to find him again…."

"Find who? Are you talking about Taylor? Jack said you saw him….Mimi…"

"Taylor is back? Is he really?"

I watched as Mimi's face light up, she was smiling…I shook my head at her, and started to cry.

"He…he isn't back….I…I saw him…..and then he was gone."

Then out of no where there was a sharp pain, it was worst then the ones before…I closed my eyes, trying to hide myself from the pain, but it wouldn't go away, opening my eyes again, I saw Schuyler was standing next to Mimi. Mimi held onto my left hand.

"Avery…you fainted….the twins are ready to come out you need to push."

Turning to the right that was when my eyes locked with a hazel pair. The most beautiful pair of eyes ever…he was back…my love. I smiled at him; he was here with me….while I am giving birth. I reached out for his hand, I watched as he hesitated as if there was another barrier blocking him from me. Then I felt his ice cold hand against my warm one, he was here…yet he felt different.

"My darling, it's ok…. I am here…."

"It's not really you is it? Your skin feels different."

I watched as he shook his head…I finally understood….nodding my head at him, telling him without speaking that I knew he was only here in spirit form, he was only here to send me a message, he was not truly back. I started to cry, crying because of the pain but also crying for him….for my love for him, for the fact I can never be with him again. I watched as he felt my pain, as he cried.

"Avery….my love….I will come home, I promised you…."

"When….when will that be? I cannot wait as long as you made me wait last time….it killed me."

"I know…. I am sorry my love, forgive me….forgive me…."

He tells me that he will be coming home…how can I be so sure? How will I know that he will? I must believe, after all I have faith and courage with me.

I started to push; the twins are coming now…I can feel them. I felt Mimi squeeze my hand, but my eyes was fixed on him, on my love.

"Avery….you can do it, push…"

I turned to look at Mimi and Schuyler and nodded. I heard Taylor call out her name, but Mimi did not react, she like everyone else in the room cannot see him, he is only here to see me. Only me.

"She cannot see or hear you….just me."

After pushing for a few more minutes my baby was born, Schuyler brought the baby to me, when my eyes met with him, I instantly fell in love. My baby boy. My Angel of Courage.

"Look….Taylor….its our little boy…our very own."

I watched as he nodded before kissing me on the head. My baby boy has my eyes, my true eyes. I am going to love him so much, love him and his sister.

"He is beautiful…"

He needs a name; Taylor shall get the privilege to name them.

"What shall we call him?"

"I like the name Christopher."

I nodded in agreement and stared down at my baby boy at my Christopher. Suddenly I felt another contraction and I let out an almighty cry, I watched as someone took my son from my arms. I heard Taylor shout no, but I could hardly focus on him, the pain was so excruciating.

"The other one is coming."

"Avery…."

I turned to look at him, the look in his eyes told me everything, he was leaving he had little time left with me, I squeezed his hand tightly, hoping that if I clung onto his hand hard enough that he would stay with me, stay with me and our twins. I was so fixed on Taylor I did not realise I had given birth to my second child, my baby girl. Schuyler brought my daughter to my arms, I held onto her and a small cry escaped my lips as I looked at her, she had his eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes. As I stared at her I noticed that she was not looking at me, turning to follow her gaze I saw that she was looking at Taylor. She can see him too?

"Taylor…it's a girl."

Taylor did not answer me; he too was shocked that she could see him too. But how can she see him when Christopher could not, does she share a bond with her father like no other?

"Taylor?"

My eyes locked with his, he was disappearing, I gasped in horror as his feet had started to disappear. He was leaving me, no not yet, please no….let him stay with me stay with us for a few more minutes.

"I do not have much time left…"

Hearing him say those words I burst into tears, ignoring Mimi and Schuyler's words whom both by now clearly where worried that I was talking to someone who they cannot see. I felt them leave me; the room was empty, leaving just me, Taylor and my twins. I felt Taylor's hand leave mine, I watched as he reached up to touch his daughter, her tiny hands grasping one of his fingers.

"She can see me, Avery…our daughter…she…is so beautiful…she….looks like me."

She does look like him, a lot…she is going to remind me of him everyday.

"She, will always be with you….she needs a name."

Taylor bet down to kiss his daughter on the forehead before turning to look at me.

"We shall call her Cassandra."

I nodded in agreement as he bent down to kiss me one last time, his kiss was like fire, I didn't want to stop, I didn't want him to leave me. I did not want to be waiting years for him to return, to not feel his lips against mine, not to feel his body, his skin, his touch.

As he stepped back Cassandra started to cry, she must have truly felt his presence, I watched as she cried as she screamed for her father, for the father that will not be with her. I turned to look at him, to see him fade, to see him leave me again, for good.

'_Avery…I love you…I will be back…I promise you, wait for me.'_

He will come back? He promises me? I must believe of course I must. Staring down at my baby girl as she continued to weep, weep for her father.

"My darling, it will be ok, your father is coming home….he promised."

The door opened, my eyes locked with Mimi. She was holding Kingsley's hand.

"Mimi…could you pass him to me please."

Mimi nodded and reached to hold Christopher, she paused for a moment and stared at him, she smiled, before handing him to me. I held both my twins in my arms, staring down at them my Angel of Courage and my Angel of Faith.

Soon the room filled with people, filled with my family, from my parents and parents in laws to my brothers and sisters.

"My dear, oh they are beautiful."

"Thanks dad, they are. Aren't they…..she….she takes after him."

Tears filled my eyes again, as I stared at my baby girl.

My father reached out to stroke my face, before kissing me on the head.

"Have you chosen names for them?"

"Yes…well Taylor chose the first names…. I know you may think I am crazy but he was here…in spirit…he was here with me, when the twins where born."

"Oh sweetheart, we do not think of such thing, of course he would be here, in spirit anyway….after all they are his children."

"Can I hold one of them?"

I turned to look at Mimi and nodded, I handed her Christopher.

"This is Christopher Pierce Bennett….he is the first born...and here, here is my baby girl….my Cassandra Paige Bennett. I feel she is going to take after her father in many ways, not only looks wise but I feel she'll be like him too."

"They are beautiful Avery, we are all so happy for you, so I guess Mimi and I will be up for best uncle and auntie then!"

"Hey Kingsley I am not so sure about that. Schuyler and I are up for that top prize!"

I laughed at my siblings as they squabbled about who was going to be the twins favourite aunt and uncle. Mimi brought Christopher back into my arms, I stared at them both, at my beautiful twins. Knowing that they will grow up with a wonderful family around them, they will be spoilt rotten by their numerous aunts and uncles. And also by their grandparents both paternal and maternal….and of course by me….I am going to love them, love them with all of my heart…I will do my best to heal their hearts while their father is absent and just maybe, they can help heal mine.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it…The next chapter will be about Kingsley and Mimi…..I hope you like this chapter…I am sure Kingsley and Mimi fans will. **_

_**Anyway toodles! **_

_**Please review :) **_


	35. Crazy Love

_**A quick mention to two readers and reviewers. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. All of the chapters so far, a big thanks to RissaRawrage and Skyjackfan. Hope you both liked the little spoilers I've given you :) Also, Rissa is a writer, so do check out her stories too. **_

_**Here is a chapter, just for you all on a very special day…romantic day. I know I previously had a chapter set on Valentine's Day and that is more fit for this day…but I wrote a little ahead of myself, anyway I hope you enjoy it. Please review. It be nice to get about 189/190 reviews. Please, let me know what your thoughts are. It is a little upsetting not to get reviews. It would give me a great Valentine's present, being single and all. So will you pity a poor single author? By giving me some reviews? **_

_**Liv **_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 35) **

(Mimi's POV)

Today is the 20th of June. 13 days after my 19th birthday, today is the day; I have been waiting for, months of planning, planning to out do that wretched sister in law. She looked amazing in that stupid simple wedding dress and keeping it simple and getting married at St Bart's! Oh I am going to out do her, even out do the wedding I had with Jack.

This is going to be bigger, better and absolutely glamorous.

I am in one of the wedding suites of the Palace Hotel, where my wedding will be held. Slipping into my gorgeous wedding dress, the wedding dress I have spent months find, months have I been grilling my personal shoppers to find me my perfect dress. And here it is. It is not white, it is not ivory, and it is not cream. Oh no. this is a sherbet/creamy/peachy colour with a sweetheart neckline a floral jewelled band across the middle of the dress with a gorgeous ball gown skirt to complete it. It was amazing, I really and truly felt like a princess. Like the princess Kingsley always called me. My Long blonde hair in loose curls, with s simple silver flower clip in my hair, I am pure perfection. Taking the red roses from Avery, I stared at my reflection, knowing very well that this is definitely the wedding of the year, even the century.

"Mimi, you look so beautiful….are you ready?"

"More than anything….thank you for doing this…giving me away."

"Of course…it was my total honour too."

Giving, my maid of honour a quick hug, we started to make our way down the corridor and down towards the room. As we were making our way down, I was thinking about the twins, maybe I should have waited a year or so, so that I could have Cassie and Chris as my flower girl and page boy. I love them both very dearly, it is them that has inspired my career choice yes. Avery doesn't like being apart from the twins, not even for a few minutes. The twins are one month old now, and are both very healthy. Both looking very beautiful, and slowly are they starting to gain their own individual personalities, Chris, the little screamer… it is very likely that he is going to have quite a mouth, while his sister, seems to me takes after her father…..not only in looks no, but also in how quiet she is, she only cries when she needs a change or needs to be feed. Cassie will take after her father, like Taylor while Chris will be like his mother…I just know it.

"Hey, you nervous?"

"Nope…this is my happily ever after."

"I am happy for you, and so is he…you know that don't you."

It still hurt her to say his name, I understand. I believe her, when she said she saw him when she was giving birth to the twins, because I watched Cassie, and her eyes were not focussed at her mother, instead they where staring at someone that I could not see. It must have been Taylor, he has to be.

"I know….I just….wish…."

"Mimi, don't…it's not your fault…I am happy."

"You put on a very happy look, but I know you are not…deep down…"

"Mimi….why are we talking about this! This is your wedding day….you are the main focus not I. Come it is time."

As we stood in front of the doors, waiting for them to open….I suddenly felt like he was standing with me, turning to my left…he wasn't there. I must being going crazy with excitement to think that he is standing near me. Of course he isn't he is on the other side of that door, standing at the altar with my brother by his side. With all our family and friends. A lot of guests. In fact it is double the number of people at Jack and Schuyler's wedding…I did say I was going to pull out all the stops to make sure my wedding is the number one wedding of the year.

Shaking my head, I turned to face the door, linking arms with my sister, my dear sister. The doors open and everyone stood, as we stepped into the room, only for me to pause as he wasn't there.

"Where is Kingsley?"

I hissed only low enough for those who where blue bloods to hear.

"Just keep walking and smile."

Avery replied, giving her a quick glare, I forced on a happy smile and continued to walk down the aisle, while fuming with the fact that he was not at the altar.

'_Where the bloody hell are you?'_

'_Kingsley!'_

'_Don't you dare show me up on our wedding day…yes we might be bonded but once I find you I am going to kill you. Did I not tell you I wanted the biggest, the best, the most outrageously glamorous wedding! If you don't get your god damn butt down to the altar I am going to go all Azrael on you…I don't care if there are fricking red bloods here! Kingsley do you here me!' _

Yet no reply, he was purposely ignoring me. What is he up too! Does he not know that everything goes _MY _way; no one else's but mine! Reaching the altar, Avery took my bouquet and took her place, I faced Jack.

"Where is he?"

Jack just pulled one of his puppy eye smiles at me and sent.

'_He is here.'_

'_Oh really? Cos I don't see him do you?' _

'_Mimi relax…' _

Then I heard music start, and the doors opened, turning to face the door there he stood, looking absolutely dapper, as always. He was wearing a grey suit with a red bow to match my flowers. He was holding a microphone and he began to sing…he sang one of my favourite songs, by my favourite red blood artist….his voice, was incredible…I watched as he slowly made his way up the aisle, with a choir following him, how did he hire a choir behind my back? Tears began to form in my eyes, as I stared at him…he really could give Michael Bublé a run for his money, both in the looks department and for his voice, a voice I didn't even know he had. As the song finished, he handed Jack the microphone and took both my shaky hands into his firm hands and he held them tight.

'_I am going to kill you.' _

'_You loved it really princess. '_

I watched him give me a Cheshire cat grin that for a second made me forget why I was mad at him.

"Mimi… I am so crazy about you. You don't know how long I have waited for you, how long I have wanted you…and I have to pinch myself, to make me believe that this is actually real, that you are here, here with me. I love you with every single part of me, every inch of my body right down to my soul. I won't promise that we won't fight. I won't promise that I'll keep the toilet seat down. But I will promise, that I will love you forever, I will love you for eternity, and perhaps you will stay with me, for eternity, yesterday you where my princess, today you are my queen. The queen of my heart."

His words touched my heart…deep in the bottom of my heart, as a single tear fell from my eyes as I stared at his beautiful face as he slipped the wedding ring onto my finger. The very wedding rings that I picked out that, I had engraved _'Eternity' _on mine and _'Together'_ on his.

"Kingsley…you are such a prick for doing that. But that's a quality I love about you, you are always surprising me, with every step we take, the steps onto the path of our lives…together. And I hope you continue to surprise me. I hope you stay being spontaneous, even if it might get on my nerves sometimes. I hope you stay being you with your stupid over the top and sarcastic comments. I hope that you stay with me forever…for eternity. Kingsley…it's you and me against the world. I love you, more than I love myself. This ring signals our eternity together…you better stay with me. I love you."

Slipping the ring on his finger, Kingsley forced his luscious lips against mine. As we kissed with so much passion, so much love. Pulling away from each other he held my hand tight as we started to walk down the aisle, hand in hand as husband and wife, with confetti falling like snow over us.

(Kingsley's POV)

I stared at my reflection, in my room, at the Palace Hotel…with Jack Force by my side. This is it. I am marrying her; I am marrying the girl of my dreams. The girl I have always wanted, and never thought I could have.

"You look great Kingsley."

"Thanks Man. looking dapper yourself."

"Are you sure you are going to do this? You know what Mimi is like…she likes things to go the way she wants it…and you changing it….I've seen the wrath of Mimi Force and it is not nice. Trust me."

"I know…but I am not called Kingsley Martin for no reason. Everyone knows me for my spontaneous ways."

"Alright man, well don't say I didn't warn you."

Laughing at Jack's remark I watched him from the mirror walk over to pat me on the shoulder before heading for the designated room and taking his place at the front. Nodding at my reflection one last time, I headed for the corridor of the room, waiting for Mimi to enter. There she was looking absolutely beautiful, that dress, I wanted to go up to her there and then, but I stopped myself. As she stood in front of the closed doors, she turned to look in my direction; she looked confused but shook her head. Thank god for the Invisibility spell…though I think she sensed that I was near, after all we have officially bonded and she is my twin. The doors opened with Avery at her arm, they both began to walk in, only for them to pause.

"Where is Kingsley?"

I heard her hiss to Avery, it was so low only blue bloods could hear.

"Just keep walking and smile."

Looking into Avery's mind, I saw the dagger stare she sent her before composing a smile and continued to walk down the aisle, towards where Jack was standing. She was sending me messages via the glom, but I ignored them, she was getting truly angry inside, while on the outside she portrayed the innocent blonde happy look.

"Where is he?"

Jack just smiled at Mimi, this is my cue. Taking the microphone from the red blood, the doors opened and the music began. I watched as Mimi standing at the Altar, she turned to face me with a shocked look on her beautiful face. I started to sing with a little backing from the hired choir.

"_I can hear her heartbeat for a thousand miles_

_And the heavens open up every time she smiles_

_And when I come to her that's just where I belong_

_Yet I'm running to her like a river strong_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She's got a fine sense of humour when I'm feeling low & down_

_And when I come to her when the sun goes down_

_She takes away my trouble, takes away my grief_

_Takes away all of my heartache in the night like a thief_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_Love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love."_

Making my way up the aisle. I stood in front of her and watched as tears filled her eyes, I started to sing again. While maintaining my eye contact with her, my blue eyes staring deeply into her green.

"_Yes, I need her in the daytime_

_Oh, but I need her in the night_

_Yes, I wanna throw my arms around her_

_Kiss her, hug her, kiss her, hug her tight_

_And when I'm returning from so far away_

_She gives me some sweet loving, brightens up my day_

_Yes, it makes me righteous, it makes me feel whole_

_And it makes me mellow down to my soul_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_I need her love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_Crazy love, crazy love, crazy love." _

Handing the microphone to Jack. I took both of her hands and held them tight.

"Mimi… I am so crazy about you. You don't know how long I have waited for you, how long I have wanted you…and I have to pinch myself, to make me believe that this is actually real, that you are here, here with me. I love you with every single part of me, every inch of my body right down to my soul. I won't promise that we won't fight. I won't promise that I'll keep the toilet seat down. But I will promise, that I will love you forever, I will love you for eternity, and perhaps you will stay with me, for eternity, yesterday you where my princess, today you are my queen. The queen of my heart."

Slipping the rather expensive wedding ring onto her finger, a Mimi Force or shall I say Martin choice. She has engraved the word _'Eternity' _on it. One word, one mean, a lifetime together. Forever.

"Kingsley…you are such a prick for doing that. But that's a quality I love about you, you are always surprising me, with every step we take, the steps onto the path of our lives…together. And I hope you continue to surprise me. I hope you stay being spontaneous, even if it might get on my nerves sometimes. I hope you stay being you with your stupid over the top and sarcastic comments. I hope that you stay with me forever…for eternity. Kingsley…it's you and me against the world. I love you, more than I love myself. This ring signals our eternity together…you better stay with me. I love you."

And with that she slip the ring with the word _'Together'_ engraved onto it. I pulled her into my arms and forced my lips against hers. Cheers erupted from the guest, but I ignored them, as I continued to kiss her, to taste her. Pulling away from each other, I held her hand tight as we walked down the aisle with confetti thrown all over us.

We all headed towards the grand ballroom, where tonight's feast will be held, and where we shall be dancing the night away.

"So Mrs Martin, how did you like the singing?"

"You were amazing and could give Mr Bublé a run for his money."

"Of course, I win in the voice department and of course in the looks too."

"Egotistic git."

"You love me really…you liked my little surprise."

"Not at first I didn't…when you weren't there, I was ready to turn back and hunt you down with an iron."

"Why an iron?"

"So I can beat that pretty Cheshire smirk of you bloody face…"

"But you cried…"

"I did not…I merely shed a tear. A single tear."

"Princess you cried…I saw it, we all saw it. Come babe, time to greet the guests officially as husband and wife."

"Just you wait Kingsley Martin, I will get you back."

"What you going to do babe?"

She leaned in close to my ear and whispered.

"No bedroom action for you tonight."

My heart literally fell out my butt when she said that, so we don't get to have wild newlyweds sex? So this was my punishment for changing things…for singing to her?

"Don't like that do you babe?"

Clearly my head and composing myself, I turned to look at her and forced a smile onto my face.

"As if you can keep your hands away from me, by the end of the night you'll be begging me to sleep with you."

"You'll be the one begging."

"I don't think so princess, you know you want me."

"You're an asshole you know that."

She started to walk away from me, but I wrapped a firm arm round her tiny waist and kept her in my arms, as the guests started to pile in.

'_Smile sweetheart, it's your wedding day.'_

'_I am smiling.' _

The first to greet us was our sister and Mimi's maid of honour; she was holding both the twins. One in each arm. With both sets of her parents behind her.

"Congratulations guys, and Kingsley that was beautiful…you really could give Michael a run for his money."

"Thanks Avery, good things the twins managed to stay quiet for the entire ceremony."

Chris started to stir in her arms, and I watched Avery sign and turned to face her mother.

"Mum can you take Cassie, looks like Chris is off on another one of his crying fits again."

Chris began crying and Avery turned back to face us.

"Anyway, I better get this little man to calm down, and once again congratulations….he'll be happy for you both."

She gave us both a quick peck on the cheek before making her way out of the ballroom. Next were Jack and Schuyler.

"Congratulations to you both, that was totally unexpected Kingsley."

"Jack was part of the grand plan."

I watched as Schuyler turned to face her husband.

"You were?"

"Yup…though thank god Mimi took it alright."

"Who say I am alright with it? I'll be grilling him later."

We all laughed, and they walked on by as we continued to greet the rest of our guests. Tonight's party was in full swing, the guests where wining and dining, Mimi was glowing, she looked absolutely stunning in that dress. I could stare at her forever, I whirled her round and round the dance floor as if it was just us in the room, just us in the world.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look today?"

"No…I think you missed that part out, while you made your grand entrance."

"Sweetheart…you're not angry are you?"

"Why? You scared that I am?"

"Well…I don't want you to be…I'll make it up to you."

"How do you expect to do that Mr Martin?"

I stopped dancing and pulled her closer to me, pressing my forehead against hers; I leaned in and kissed her.

"Well princess…I was think we'll start with consummating our marriage…if you will let me that is….don't deprive me of your sweet kisses or your fiery touch…please don't."

"Kingsley Martin are you begging?"

"Guilty…"

She laughed and kissed me, I willingly kissed her back. As the night drew to a close, the guest began to leave. Sweeping my wife off her feet I carried her towards the wedding chambers of the hotel, where we will be making sweet love. Where we will be beginning our sweet eternity together.


	36. Like Mother Like Daughter

_**I am a little upset; I feel that I have lost some of my readers and reviewers :( I haven't exactly had a brilliant week…and reviews normally do cheer me up, so thanks to those who reviewed, thank you. **_

_**Please review. I'd like to have around 195 please. It is very upsetting to see people reading (Via my charts) and not to see you review :(  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 36)**

(Schuyler's POV)

It is July now and it is so hot outside, today is the hottest it's ever been. It has been forecast to be like this all week. The hot air is making me feel rather sick. Though luckily at Avery's apartment there is air con.

"Schuyler are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jack…it's just really hot…"

Jack lifted his hand and touched my forehead. He looked worried.

"Schuyler you are burning up, you know what we can turn back we'll go home."

"Jack I am fine, it's just the weather…plus we can't miss it really. Avery needs us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Jack…Come on the twins are two months old today."

"I know but Avery will understand…"

"No….she will need our help…..you know she can barely cope, even if she is a vampire she needs sleep."

"Schuyler you're not well."

"Jack I'm fine….seriously!"

As we made our way towards Avery's apartment I signed in relief when I felt the cool air hit my face. Avery immediately came over and hugged us both.

"Gosh Schuyler you are burning up…are you ok?"

"I'm just fine Avery; it's just like a sauna outside that's all. Anyway, where are my favourite niece and nephew?"

Avery smiled at me and took my hand and led me to a room, where two twin cots, where little Chris and Cassie were sleeping. I worry for the twins, I really do…I mean I grew up without either of my parents, I know it is going to be hard for them to grow up without their father. See at least I knew the fate of my parents, but with the twins, you'll never know when Taylor will be back, if he ever will be back. The one I worry for the most is Cassie. Though I have only known Taylor for a short period of time, I know that Cassie takes after him, in her quietness. The twins may be only two months old but you can start to see which one of their parents they take after. A girl always needs her father; I know I always wanted mine. But the twins are lucky to have so much family around them, so much luckier than I ever was. I will be there for them, I secretly want to be their favourite auntie, though I know Mimi is determined to make them love her more. She already been showering them with toys and clothes and they are just two months old.

"Chris looks like you Avery, save it for his hair. He is going to be a real looker."

"I know….and….I know Cass….she…..sorry…."

I watched as Avery ran out of the room, shoot I shouldn't have started her off, of course Cassie reminds her of him everyday, she reminds me of Taylor all the time, I know Mimi sees Taylor in our niece. Maybe that is why she would rather hold Chris, because she can't bear to see Taylor, see Taylor through Cassie. I know Mimi still secretly blames herself for the twins and Avery to be apart from him. I walked over to Cassie and picked up her sleeping body and I held her in my arms, she is so tiny, like her mother. Chris has grown an incredible amount in comparison to his twin. Cassie will be beautiful too. With her gorgeous hazel eyes, though right now she has very little hair you can tell she'll be a blonde. A blonde like her mother. According to Jack Avery or rather Sariel had luscious golden blonde hair; I think that's what she'll have. While Chris will have a luscious mop of brown hair, he already has quite a significant amount of hair.

"Hey."

I turned to the door to see Jack come in; he wrapped an arm round my waist and stared down at our niece.

"She is so tiny."

"I know…Jack…I set Avery off again, can you go and see if she is alright?"

"Sure."

Jack left the room, and Oliver entered. My head started to feel a bit woozy and I felt sick.

"Sky? Are you ok? You look green."

With in seconds I handed Cassie over to Oliver and rushed for the bathroom. Moments after what felt like I was puking up my either insides, the door opened. I turned to see Jack closing the door. Staggering up I made my way to the wash basin.

"Schuyler…we should go home."

Freshening up my face, I turned and pulled a weak smile at Jack.

"I'm fine Jack."

"You called being sick fine?"

"Jack honestly, it probably is a bit of food poisoning or something, I told you I didn't think the eggs where cooked properly."

"Schuyler, maybe we'll go and see the doctor."

"Jack it's a Sunday. It's nothing honestly."

"Schuyler."

Sighing I turned to face the mirror; I didn't look well at all. Maybe Jack is right, but I am a blue blood, I should be alright. I'll go to the doctors tomorrow. Then there was a loud hammering on the door as someone on the other side tried to open the locked door.

"Who is it?"

I heard Jack call as I continued to wash my face.

"Mimi, I need to use the toilet. God Jack your not doing a dump are you!"

"No….Schuyler is…."

"Oh god, seriously guys? If you are going to bang each other do it in the comforts of your own home, not at someone else's home and with kids in the house seriously."

I watched Jack opened the door and glare at his twin.

"Mimi….."

"Alright I was joking, are you done? God Schuyler you look bloody awful."

"Mimi."

"What just stating the truth. Now if you both don't mind I would like to use the bathroom."

"Mimi there is a billion other bathrooms why do you need to use this one?"

"Because this is the main bathroom, fine…you continue doing whatever you are doing while I go and find another bathroom."

With that Mimi turned on her heel and left. Jack shut the door and locked it before turning back to face me.

"Seriously we should go home."

"Jack how many times do I need to say I am fine?"

"Schuyler."

I ignored him and made my way out of the bathroom and into the living room where I found Avery, Kingsley and Oliver.

"Sky are you ok?"

"Ollie I'm fine…..Avery….are you…."

"I'm fine, Sky if you don't feel well you should go home."

"See I told you Schuyler."

I turned to find Jack standing right behind me, sighing I nodded at him. Turning back to say my goodbyes to everyone. Promising Avery that I would be back in the morning.

(Mimi's POV)

Wow it has been the hottest day ever. Sure blue bloods don't really get affected by the weather, but still. We dress to blend in with the reds, hence me in a pair of denim shorts and a simple top. Now that it's the holidays and we all graduated, we are free until college, though Kingsley has gone out of town, on venator mission; it seems we have to deal with the nephilims problem. On order of our Regent. Guess we should be worried about them, we don't know how many are out there. I mean in that god forsaken world they were breeding them everywhere. Avery has sent Kingsley to recruit one of the Asia coven's finest venators. Deming Chen. I remember briefly meeting her a few years back. At the Four Hundreds Ball. I hope Avery is right, that she will be able to help us fight these hybrid things. Walking into the building where Avery now lives, I saw someone, that I would absolutely hate to be stuck on a desert island with. Schuyler Van Alen, or shall I say Schuyler Force. What the hell was wrong with her why is she wearing leggings, a tee and a cardigan? Hello it is like a hundred degrees outside.

Great the one person I wouldn't want to get stuck in a lift with.

Walking up to stand next to her, I saw her from the corner of my eye turn to face me.

"Morning Mimi."

"Cut it with the small talk Schuyler…you may have married my brother and we may share mutual friends, doesn't mean I like you. In fact with Jack not around I don't exactly have to be nice either."

God she looked awful. What was she doing here? She must be seriously ill or something. Other wise she wouldn't be wearing a cardigan. I hope it is not contagious. Not that I am likely to get ill or anything.

"Force you look bloody awful you know that….why don't you just go home, you could infect the twins."

I watched as she rolled her eyes at me as she stepped into the lift, following her I frowned, don't she dare roll those stupid eyes of hers at me again, or I just might slap her.

"It's just food poisoning hardly contagious."

"If it is food poisoning why on earth are you wearing a cardigan on a day like this? It is like a sauna outside. It means you are coming down with something."

"Honestly I am fine. Jeez you Force's don't stop do you? I just got rid of Jack from my back; I don't need you to be worrying about me too."

"I am not worried about you. I am worried for my niece and nephew, what god awful disease you could pass onto them."

Ok fine, I was kinda worried about her. I mean if she like died in this lift right her right now; I don't know how I'll explain to Jack. I mean she is a hybrid, or whatever, she is pretty much like one of the nephilims. Just she is half blue and red rather that silver and red.

"I am fine honestly…it's just a little hot now."

"Of course it bloody is, you're in a lift, and you're wearing a bloody cardigan."

Suddenly there was a huge jolt and the lights went out. The lift stopped. Great just great. Who was the one person I said I did not want to be stuck with? My archenemy in the looks, personality and everything department? Oh yeah that's right Schuyler Force.

"Oh great….of all people I get stuck in a lift with, I get bloody stuck with you."

"Shut up Martin…call….for…."

Turning to face Schuyler, she suddenly collapsed, great. Kneeling down on the floor next to her, I shook her. She must have just fainted right?

"Schuyler? Schuyler….seriously stop mucking about…get up."

There was no response, oh god this is no joke…something is seriously wrong with her. See this is what you get for being a half blood. Feeling her forehead she was burning up, removing her cardigan. I got up and called for help, but there was no response. This is great; I am stuck in a lift with my worse enemy, who is now unconscious on the floor with what could be some life threatening disease that I could very easily catch. We have no means of contact. As there are no bloody signals in lifts and no one answering the god damn emergency phone. It is always down to Azrael to save the day isn't it? Where would people be without me? Picking up the unconscious black haired girl. Using the velox I busted our way out of the lift using the ceiling, climbing the many wires till I came across the closest lift door, wedging it opened, we arrived at our destination. The Smith's household.

"Mimi! Ooh my gosh is that Schuyler? Is she ok?"

"Avery….I think we need to get her to the hospital. But the lift isn't working…we got stuck and she collapsed and now she won't wake up….where are the stairs?"

I watched as Avery nod, she grabbed the twins and placed them in the buggy, grabbing the bags, we both headed for the stairs. Being on the top floor, the penthouse suite, and only having the stairs as our only way out of the building, it would have taken any red blood ages to get out, especially what we had to carry, but luckily we both are blue bloods and in no time we where in cab and to the nearest hospital.

"My sister in law, collapsed can you help please."

Avery was busily ringing Jack, while I went with Schuyler as she was wheeled into the ER. A moody, bitchy nurse turned to look at me.

"Mrs Martin, you cannot come in here."

"But she is my sister in law….my brother would kill me if anything happened to her."

"I am sure he will appreciate you for bringing her to the hospital, now you must let the professionals do their work."

Reluctantly I took a seat outside the ER room, Avery sat with me. Funny enough the twins haven't stirred, normally about now Christopher would be crying. Yet he is asleep.

It wasn't long till Jack arrived, god the look on his face; he was just as pale as the half blood was.

"Avery! Is she ok?"

"We don't know….She collapsed in the lift with Mimi, and we took her straight here."

My brother turned to look at me, he seemed a little shocked. He knows how much I despise his wife.

"Mimi you…you brought her here?"

"Well I wasn't going to leave her in the lift and die was I."

Yeah we all know who would have thought, Mimi capable of been nice to her worst enemy, the very enemy that has caused her so much heartache. I am a good person, I am just people don't understand me.

Then the doctors emerged with a now conscious Schuyler, she looked a bit better, the colour had come back to her face.

"Schuyler….doctor is she ok?"

"Mr Force will you follow us."

Jack and Schuyler were taken to a room. Leaving Avery and I outside wondering what the hell was wrong with her.

(Jack's POV)

I was at the office, at FNN. I am the next in line to take over the company with Charles gone…..right now Trinity is running the company but I know it will be down to me. That was when I got a frantic call from Avery. Dropping everything I ran all the way to the hospital. Praying and praying that my wife was ok, that Schuyler was fine. I knew I should have taken her to the doctors this morning, but she refused. Arriving at the hospital it wasn't a long wait. Schuyler was awake and seemed to look better than she did this morning. I went with the doctors as they wheeled Schuyler into a private room.

"I called your doctor Mrs Force. Doctor Patricia Hazard, she is on her way."

"Ok….is it bad?"

"No…not completely anyway. Mr and Mrs Force, you are expecting a baby."

What? I am what? We are what? So this explains Schuyler's rising temperature, her sickness and why she collapsed today.

"What?"

"The thing is Mr and Mrs Force, your baby is endangered. Your baby is ready to be born."

"What? Hang….how can my baby be ready to born I am barely showing."

"Your baby is growing under your ribs. You may have noticed weight gain, but cannot understand where it has all gone. And perhaps before you collapsed today you felt excruciating sharp pains."

"Yes I have notice that…that explains why I been getting god awful pains in my stomach, that sometimes affects my breathing. Will….it be ok? How far along am I?"

"Mrs Force, it is hard to tell, but I would say about 7 months. From your records I see that you had a difficult birth too. I would suggest a caesarean."

"No…I want to give birth naturally."

"Mrs Force…"

"It is possible right? I can still give birth naturally?"

"Yes but….there may be complications, since your baby is under your ribs…"

There was so much going on, I could barely keep up…I am about to be a father? Schuyler is pregnant with my child. How? Ok I know how….but I ….I thought I was infertile….but then again Avery became pregnant with Taylor's babies, I guess it is possible for me to father a child.

"Jack…"

Turning to look at my wife, at my beautiful fragile wife…I can't lose her.

"Schuyler you need to have a C-section….it is not safe."

"No…. I want to give birth naturally. It is possible and that is the way I want to do it."

"Schuyler please."

"Jack…this is what I want, I want you to accept my decision."

"Schuyler you could die."

"I won't."

I saw the determination in her eyes, her mind was set….she was going to give birth naturally, whether she had my blessing or not.

'_My love I will live, for you…and for our child.' _

'_Schuyler please…'_

'_Jack…I promised a life of eternity with you…I will be ok, we will be ok.' _

Nodding my head at Schuyler, I stayed with her, waiting for her dilate, as we waited, I watched her health deteriorate, she was becoming paler by the minute, her body temperature would be extremely hot one minute and extremely cold the next. Yet she stayed determined to give birth naturally, when she was very much aware that she was going to die.

"Schuyler…you can't give birth naturally….they need to take the child out…I can't lose you."

"Jack…I can and….I will."

Flooded with too much emotion, I burst out of the room, scaring the twins. I saw Mimi and Avery's startled faces. I turned to walk down the corridor and out of the hospital. There I stood, feeling the slight breeze touch my face. Tears flooding from my eyes. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning around I was met by a pair of grey eyes. Falling into her arms, I sobbed…crying like I used to cry when Schuyler first left me.

"Jack….speak to me."

"Schuyler…she…..she is being so selfish."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"She's pregnant….the baby….it's grown under her rib…..and she….she insist on having a natural birth, knowing very well that it can kill her."

"What?"

"She is so ill, it is making her weak…the doctors says she has a fever, a fever that most people cannot fight…I know she is half blue blood….but what if she….she could not only die but she could kill our child too."

"Jack…it's ok…she won't die…I promise you. Nor will your unborn child. Come she will need you."

Letting my sister lead me back into the hospital, I saw Mimi looking worried as she saw my face.

'_Jack…I know things aren't alright….but I am going to ask anyway.' _

'_It's Schuyler…she…could be dying.' _

'_What? But…'_

'_I know…the fever is affecting her red blood side…her blue blood can barely cope with it. She is going to lose a lot more blood if she goes with the natural birth.'_

'_Wait what? A natural birth? Is she….I am….going to get another niece or nephew?'_

'_Yes she is pregnant….but…..if she goes through waiting she could die….and so could my child.' _

I watched Avery turn to look at me, telling me to wait in the corridor with Mimi while she spoke to Schuyler alone.

'_Jack…I didn't know. I am sorry….I took her here straight away….just we had complications with the lift and all.' _

'_I don't blame you….in fact…if you weren't with her….I …don't even want to think about her situation.' _

'_Don't worry….Avery will get through to her, after all she is the Angel of Guidance.'_

It wasn't long till Avery was out of her room; she spoke to the doctors telling her that Schuyler agreed to a caesarean and to take her to the operation theatre.

All was such a blur Avery had muttered something about Schuyler fainting…that she was now unconscious, that the fever had knocked her out… I paced the corridor for what seemed liked hours and hours as I waited, waited for the good news. Hoping that my wife and child where both ok.

The doctors finally emerged, with a child in a pink blanket. She placed the child into my arms…as I stared at her…I heard the doctor mumble about her being healthy, though she was three months earlier. I just stared at her, at my child…my baby girl. The baby girl who had her mother's eyes. My beautiful girl.

"Mr Force…Mr Force."

Looking up at the doctor, he looked worried; I read his mind before he could even speak.

"Your wife…she …she has fallen into a coma."

The one thing she didn't want me to succumb too. Like mother like daughter. Months after Allegra has awoken, her daughter decides to take her place. Tears began to fall down my cheek, floods of tears, as I held my daughter close to me.

"Can…can I see her?"

The doctor nodded, and one of the nurses took my daughter from me. As I made my way to the room they had put her in. the news was not good, the doctors did not know when she'll wake…the fever has shut down her body, not only the fever but the lack of red blood in her system. She could wake up within days or it could be months…or the worse case scenario years. Taking the seat next to her bed, I took her pale hand into mine…she looked so at peace. Laying there asleep…for years she has been sitting at her mother's bedside…praying and hoping that she would wake up….I don't want my daughter to go through that as well.

"Schuyler…my love….you need to wake up, we have a beautiful baby a girl…a healthy baby girl."

Still nothing, tears began to flood from my eyes as I cried for her, for her not to leave me…not to leave my side, not to leave our daughter mother less.

"Schuyler…please…don't leave me, don't leave our daughter."

The door to the room opened, raising my head I turned to see Mimi enter, she was holding a baby, my baby…my bundle of joy. Behind her was Avery, with her twins.

"Jack…."

Mimi handed my daughter to me; I held her tight and planted a soft kiss upon her forehead. I watched Mimi take Chris from his pram and held him in her arms, while Avery held Cassie. Looking down at my daughter, I noticed her beautiful blue eyes where not fixed on me no, she was staring up at her cousin…at Christopher…who was in Mimi's arms; he too was staring at her.

"Jack…she is going to wake up."

Tearing my gaze from my nephew, I looked up at my sister, seeing the very same pair of grey eyes. I knew she was right; I just had to stay positive.

"She can't leave her; she can't leave our daughter…my baby girl."

"Jack…you know….you should name her after Schuyler…give her Schuyler's name as a middle name."

Staring at my other sister, my twin…it was the first thing she has said something that was not a direct attack on Schuyler….it was actually something nice. I nodded at her suggestion and tried to remember back to our conversation about children, if we would ever consider it…since it had been made possible by her mother and by Avery.

_(A few months ago, shortly after Chris and Cassie's birth)_

'_Jack…have you ever considered children…of your own.' _

'_No…not really….though seeing Chris and Cass, it makes me want my own…have you?' _

'_Yes…a lot lately, I have been feeling broody since the twins came into our world…would you consider it Jack…trying for a baby.' _

'_Is it something you would want?' _

'_Yes…. I want a baby.' _

'_So do I…though perhaps it is best that we wait….get our education out of the way before we consider trying.' _

'_I agree….Jack…do you think it will be possible…for….me to become pregnant…blue bloods are infertile.' _

'_I know…I guess anything is possible….after all you are half human…but I don't want you to raise your hopes up, just in case we can't have children of our own.' _

'_I know…Jack…if we can't…..can we adopt a spirit?'_

'_Of course…anything for you my love, would you rather have a boy or a girl?'_

'_A little girl…the weird thing is I always pictured her with my eyes…my little Isla.' _

'_Isla? That's an uncommon name….it's different…I quite like it.' _

'_You do? You don't think it is too weird do you?' _

'_No…ok I promise you, if we ever have a little girl we will call her Isla.' _

_Schuyler laughed, and moved herself closer, I held her close, promising to make all her dreams come true. _

(Present day)

(Jack's POV)

Isla. Yes I shall call her that, Isla-Rose Schuyler Force. Isla a name I had promised Schuyler that we would name our future daughter. Yes that shall be her name, my beautiful Isla-Rose. Roses where Schuyler's favourite flowers, and the first flowers I ever gave her…that is why that name deserves to be in my daughter's name. As does the name Schuyler. To represent a loving wife and friend, and the mother of my child.

"Jack?"

Staring up at the gaze of my two sisters, I smiled at them. I must be positive, for my daughter….Schuyler has always been the optimist, I need to be more like her… my daughter will have a mother. Yes Schuyler will wake up.

"Meet my daughter, my Isla-Rose Schuyler Force."

"Oh Jack that is beautiful. So beautiful."

I smiled at Avery and then at Mimi.

'_Jack…I am happy for you…really. Schuyler will pull through she is strong.' _

'_Thank you Mimi.'_

'_I'll be here for you, I know things have been odd this cycle between us…but we always worked well as a team, I promise to be here for you.' _

'_Thank you, I appreciate your help.' _

'_You know, I am not sure if Avery has noticed but…I think little Christopher has a little crush.' _

I laughed at her remark I turned to look at Avery who was pulling a confused look as she continued to cradle her own daughter.

'_Are you saying my two month old nephew has a thing for my daughter?' _

'_Look at the way he is looking at her, it is like a connection…I have a funny feeling they'll be the best of friends.' _

It was true, in some ways you could see some form of connection between my daughter and my two month old nephew…perhaps I'll worry about that later, right now…I have my wife on my mind…I hope and I pray that she will not end up like her mother, no she cannot be comatose for years, she cannot abandon her daughter, Schuyler and I have fought for so much, fought so that we can be together. She cannot be so cruelly taken from me. No not now, not when we have been so blessed with a beautiful daughter. Schuyler my love, my life…please do not leave me, you have to wake up, you have so much to live for…we have a daughter a beautiful daughter. You cannot leave me. You have so much more to live for, not just for me but for our daughter, for Isla-Rose Schuyler Force. Live for her.

* * *

_**Ok So what do you think? Is it ok? Not too scrappy? :/ bit worried about this. In some cases I think it could be better :/ your thoughts? **_


	37. Back To The Future II

_**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I hope this chapter answers any of your questions about Taylor. **_

_**Anyway let me know your thoughts on this chapter please. It will be nice to reach 200 reviews before the end of the month. **_

_**Ok this is a little short I know, but I promise to make the next chapter…a bit longer :) And if you want to know Sky's fate? Well I may let you in the know in the next chapter. We shall see. **_

_**Please review, reviews make me happy. **_

_**Liv **_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 37)**

(New York City, New York)

(Taylor's POV)

I am home, I have finally made it. I can't wait to see her, to see her beautiful face. My Sariel, my beautiful Sariel. It is such a beautiful day, it must be the summer. Picking up a newspaper that was left on the park bench, it says 5th August 2010. Ok so I've been gone what 8 months? That's ok; it wasn't as long as last time. No last time…she had to wait a year. At the time I was the Duke of Kent. Funny enough we spent most of our time in London, even if we where the Duke and Duchess of Kent. Avery has always had a love for the capital.

_(Kensington Palace, London, England – 1918) _

_(Thomas, the Duke of Kent- Elias) _

_Arriving at my home, my home in London, not much has changed; everything seems to be the same. The only thing that has changed is the woman in my arms. She had fainted at the sight of me, out of shock. Placing her on the sofa of our main living room of our Kensington home, I knelt next to her, stroking her beautiful face. I've missed her, missed seeing her beautiful face. Her beautiful luscious brown locks and blue eyes. Though I have always prefer her blonde locks over her brunette, but in my eyes she will always beautiful, whatever she looks like. My wife, my beautiful wife. We bonded just before I left. I hope I have not made her wait so long. She has aged…I can see the tiredness in her face. She must have spent every waking hour, waiting for me. Slowly did her eyes open. Her beautiful blue eyes staring into my very own. _

"_Tom?"_

"_Emily…my beautiful Emily."_

_She threw herself into my arms, and cried. I held her close; pulling away I stared into her eyes, kissing her face, kissing the tears away, before finally making my way back to her lips._

"_It is really you…I thought I was seeing things. You are really home. It's been so long…Tom you have been gone a year."_

_A year! I made her wait that long? Oh Emily…I am so sorry, forgive me my love forgive me. That is why she has aged a significant amount. Her beautiful face. She is only 30. Oh my love. Forgive me, for what I have done to you…for what I keep doing to you. _

"_I forgive you, always….just promise me you will never make me wait that long."_

"_I promise you my love…look at your face, have you not slept in the past year?"_

"_Hardly…have I been waiting for you."_

"_Do not put your health at risk by waiting for me my love. Now tell me what spirit did you decide to take in?" _

_Before I left, she took in a spirit. Yet she refused to tell me not until I return. Respecting her wishes, I did not prey on her mind._

"_Sophia…The Watcher. She's asleep. I named her Felicity."_

_Sophia and Sariel have always had a strong bond. Sophia is one other who cares for Sariel, who listens to her. _

"_Emily…that is a beautiful name..."_

"_Come, meet your daughter." _

_I let Emily take me to a bedroom, our daughter's bedroom, my three months old baby girl. Emily picked up my, no our sleeping daughter and placed her into my arms. _

"_Here she is Felicity Lillian Windsor." _

"_Windsor?"_

"_Yes…your brother changed our name. After all you are part of the royal family. War is brewing among the red bloods. Partly because the red bloods have been influenced by the silvers. That is what I suspect. The silver bloods in Germany are behind the war."_

"_Hardly, a mere cousin. He just treats me like a brother. Little does he know that we are all vampires. Since when have we let the red bloods become monarchs? I fear another war will be on the horizon."_

"_What they do not know, cannot hurt them. We should not intervene with red blood affairs; we should let them rule their own people. As other rule ours. Though we haven't been in a coven for a while now."_

"_Yes, well since our last life, when we left New York…this is your choice my love. I just follow you."_

"_Maybe one day, I will follow you." _

"_Never, I have spent every waking minute by your side…I will go where you go."_

"_I love you, Elias." _

"_As I love you, my Sariel…I promise that these travels will not be frequent and will not be more than a year." _

"_I hold you to your world Elias. You break your promise; you'll have hell to pay." _

_I have seen Sariel, while furious, when she is full of mixed emotions, which is when she is at her highest, at her most dangerous, when she transforms into her animal form. Into her true form, her phoenix. I've had the taste of her fury, it's ugly. A promise is a promise; I hope my future incarnations never break it. _

(Present day)

(Taylor's POV)

Making my way out of Central Park, I headed for a place she called home. A place down 5th Avenue, where Jack and Mimi live. I wonder if Mimi ever found Kingsley. I hope she has, she was with Avery at the birth of my twins. They belong together, as do Jack and Schuyler. God if it is August, has Avery had our twins? I remember, seeing her seeing our twins. Our daughter, she saw me. My daughter….my baby girl. Finally arriving at the Force's household. The housekeeper looked a little surprised but I ignored her, making my way up to our room, there I found it perfectly clean and tidy. Picking up a photo of us, she was looking beautiful. I've never seen this photo before; actually I don't really remember having it taken. Must have just forgotten. Grabbing some clean clothes I headed for the ensuite and took a much needed shower. I wonder where she is. She must be busy, maybe out with the twins. It is a nice day. Wait….why are there no pictures of the twins? Ok she has either only just given birth or she has yet to pop. So maybe I am back on time, in time for the birth of my twins, my very own children. I have had time to let this sink in that I am going to be a father. I know Avery will be a wonderful mother; she has always had that mothering nature about her, a quality that I love about her. God I've missed her. I've missed her so much, all I want to do is hold her in my arms, kiss her. Tell her time and time again how sorry I am, how sorry I am for making her wait. I need to find her.

Changing into a simple shirt and trousers, I made my way out onto the streets. Pulling on my aviator sunglasses, I followed my heart. Yes my heart will lead me to her.

Arriving at the Plaza hotel, there was a huge buzz. There seems to be a wedding going on. I found my feet leading towards where the ceremony is about to take place. Standing on the side lines, I watched the wedding begin. There standing at the altar was…was my best friend. Sam. My conduit. He is getting married? I arrived back on time to see him marry the love of his life? Just as the music started the doors opened and there Avery was. She was beautiful, in that dress, that gorgeous pink dress. But there was no bump…so if she isn't pregnant, where are the twins. Where are my children? As Avery arrived at the front the doors opened again the music started and their stood Casey Adams, looking wonderful, she was absolutely stunning, and looking at Sam I knew he was happy. He was overwhelmed with joy. I watched as Casey made her way to Sam, that was when I noticed…there standing at the altar, by Sam was….was….me….no not me but my alter ego. What! I am not home? But I could have sworn that I was! That I would be back where I left, back to her….back to my love, my life, my everything. If I am not home what god forsaken world am I in?

How is it not possible? I concentrated hard, on her, on my Avery, on our world. How am I not home?

Suddenly the door burst opened and gun fire was heard. Fires began. There standing in the doorway was the hybrids, the same hybrids that I have seen being bred in that other world I have just come from. The blue bloods who were in the room, ushered for the red bloods who did not suffer any gun shot wounds to leave and some began to fight them, the nephilims. Then I noticed at the door way stood Bliss Llewellyn I could have sworn she wasn't here before. I watched as she left, I turned so that I no longer faced her, I hope she does not recognise me. Rushing to the altar where I came face to face with my alter ego. He stared at me, in utter shock. Then there was an almighty scream, turning round we both saw who it came from. Casey. She fell to her knees, kneeling next to Sam. Holding his lifeless body in her arms. Avery fell to her side and held her. Both girls were crying, my best friend was dead…killed by one of the nephilims.

Next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall by my alter ego. He looked utter furious, I know I am normally a calm person, but if anyone hurts the ones I love I will not be such a Mr nice guy.

"What the hell are you? Why are you here?"

"I'm….you….just from another world….I. I teleported to the wrong time. Or even world. I am trying to get home."

"How can I trust what you say? My best friend is dead…because you are here."

"Hold….on you can't blame me for Sam's death purely because I am here. I am not a silver blood. Trust me. I need to get home, back to my family."

"I'm sorry but it is hard to trust anyone. With Leviathan on the loose. They want her, they want Avery."

I watched my alter ego loosen his grip round my shirt or rather his clothes.

"What why?"

"For her gate, isn't your Avery a gatekeeper?"

"No…she isn't. In this world….do you know a Schuyler Van Alen?"

"The half blood? Yes I have heard of her….she is on the run, the New York Coven have accused her of the murder of her grandfather. Kingsley and Mimi are on a venator mission to find and kill all the Nephilims that is probably why they came here…to seek revenge for us killing their brothers and sisters."

"Wait…what about Jack?"

"Jack Force? He left with Charles. They've been chasing Leviathan. The New York Coven are in tatters, that's why they called upon Avery…they called upon the Angel of Guidance. Neither of us has met Schuyler Van Alen or The Force's well apart from Mimi and Trinity Force. Mimi and Trinity we have met."

So in this world, Jack hasn't found Schuyler. She is still on the run with Oliver. Leviathan is still chasing her. Mimi and Kingsley are on a venator mission….and Avery is the new Regis?

"So Avery is the Regis?"

He never answered me as a voice that is all so familiar that belongs to my twin, well his twin. It felt so good to hear her voice, even if she wasn't truly my twin.

"We have to go…You know why they are here Elias."

I watched my twin nod as he picked up Sam's dead body while Avery helped Casey up. It wasn't long till we arrived back at the Force's household. My alter ego now covered in blood. He took me aside.

"You need to go. If Lucifer learns about you being here, he may get Leviathan on you. God knows who he is after. I feel there are many spies of the dark prince. Someone within the New York Coven."

"Leviathan is after Schuyler Van Alen, you need to tell Jack and Charles….just wondering if Kingsley and Mimi are together, together."

"Wait, they are in your world?"

"Well not sure…but I know I need to get back, I need to get back to her."

"I understand…listen…I think there is someone tampering with your time travelling ability. It is clear they don't want you to return."

Was he right? Who doesn't want me to return? Why don't they want me to return? But I need to; I promised her…I promised I would come home. I have a family now; I have twins of my own.

"Taylor…have you spoken to Bliss Llewellyn lately? Or even Forsyth for that matter?"

"No….though Forsyth has been trying to become the new Regis, though the coven voted for Avery instead. Why?"

"He is not all as he seems. As for Bliss….she carries the dark prince in her. She is being forced against her will to do his bidding, or at least she was in my world."

"What? Bliss Llewellyn? But she is a close friend of Avery's."

"That maybe Lucifer….he can take control of her body, have you noticed that Bliss wasn't at the ceremony, but the minutes the nephilims showed up she is there."

"Yes….so all the attacks, yes they all link back to her…she is the reason Trinity died. You must go; I fear she already knows that you are here. And no…I know what you are thinking. You want to help. You can't. This is our fight, you must go home, and she will be waiting for you."

I nodded at my alter ego. He was right. Maybe for once I should be selfish. I promised her. I promised that I would return so that we could get married, that I could spend eternity with her. I promised not to make her wait, no not to wait for more than a year. I fear that I already have done that, I fear that I made her wait over a year…I hope it is not more than one. I must find out who has been tampering with my time travelling why they want me out of the picture. Do they want Sariel? Like they did in the world where Schuyler did not exist? Where Lucifer reigned? I will not let my world get like that. Never. I made a promise to help, I promised our father to help my fellow blue bloods. I know he has forgiven me, he has forgiven Avery. He has blessed us with children of our own. A life long dream of ours. I must have courage, I must have faith. I will return to my family. If there is a will there is a way. Yes. I will return.

Closing my eyes. I concentrated, on my family, on my love, my forever. My Sariel. Concentrating on her beautiful face, and on the faces of my children, my son, my daughter. My Christopher and Cassandra. I will return I will be the best damn father; I will be the perfect husband. I made a promise, and I have full intentions to keep it.

Opening my eyes I found myself, where I had first left. In the living room of the Forces. The furnishing has changed a little. It is winter; it is dark and snowing outside. But the night in the living room is on, I hope that I have truly returned, to the world that I belong in. My world, my world with her, with my love, with the love of my life. Just then, standing at the door way, is a beautiful blonde, she has aged a little, her once long blonde hair has been cut, to a medium length. She was staring at me and she gasped in shock. She made her way over to me and hugged me. Going by the look on her face and by her hug, I must be home…but where is she, this is not her, not my twin not my love. She does not have piercing green eyes, or platinum blonde hair, no my twin my love; she is an entire different blonde, her captivating grey eyes and pale blonde hair. Who only stands at a mere 5ft 4. This blond in front of me is a friend. A friend I have become firm friends with, a friend that I sent back to this world to protect her. Mimi. I hope I have returned back to my world…I hope I have not been sent to a world where I do not truly belong in.

* * *

_**Okies what do you think? Is it alright? Not so sure about this chapter. Anyway the next chapter will be from Mr Hazard-Perry's view :) **_


	38. New York's Best Writer

_**Hi Guys, thanks you for helping me reach my target :) As I am so happy I reached 200, I thought I'll post another chapter. I would like to say congratulations to RissaRawrage for being the 200**__**th**__** review, I hope you liked your little sneak peak, also she writes, so go check out her blue bloods fanfiction. **_

_**I know this is not as long as my usual chapters but this is longer than the last one, I did promise you that! Anyway the next chapter will be from Jack's POV. **_

_**Also in this chapter, you will see a five year time jump. Oliver will be about 23, Jack, Mimi and Kingsley 24 and Avery 26. And I guess you can figure out that Chris, Cassie and Isla will be 5. **_

_**Anyway, urm it will be nice to reach about 205/6 I'll try to update again this week. But I got awful journals to do. That's uni life for you. Not all parties and lay ins. **_

_**Please review **_

_**Livvie. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 38) **

_(Five years later, New York City) _

(Oliver's POV)

Looking back at my life in the past five years, I have achieved a lot. Five years ago I was only eighteen, and now five years on aged twenty-three I am already a successful author, actually according to the New York Times, I am 'New York's Best Writer of the Century' I guess I have Avery to thank for that, she gave me the permission to use her lives as the cannons for my stories, her numerous amounts of tragic love stories is what has made me famous.

It has been five long years; the twins are five years old. And he still hasn't return; I know she is losing hope; no she has long ago given up on the thought of him returning. My words are inspired by her, by her love and longing for Taylor. It is because of her that I have best selling books across the United States and all over the world. At Twenty- three I have already sold well over a million books worldwide, they are even considering making one of my books into a movie. I have so many girls pursuing me, but I am lucky to have found someone, to find someone that I love so much. Frankie Duvall. She is my everything, she is so beautiful. I think she is the one.

_(Four years ago – The Mets, New York) _

_(Oliver's POV)_

_I have just been named New York's Best Young Writer of 2011 for my story of a tragic love story. A tragic love story that is based on Avery and Taylor's past time in Italy and Egypt. When they were called Raoul and Gianni. Of course I had to twist the names a little, Rico and Gwyneth that's the names I used. A story which I owe entire credit to Avery. Tonight I shall be collecting the award which funny enough will be held, here, here at the Mets. Making my way up the steps, I see a beautiful girl with long and luscious curly dark brown hair with an amazing pair of bluey grey eyes to match, walking towards me. She was holding a bouquet of flowers, purple freesias in fact and a bundle of other bags, I watched as she dropped her bouquet a few steps in front of me, bending down on one knee I picked up the flowers and held them up to her. Something you would see in a typical chick flick, yet this was real life; there I am on my knees holding a bouquet of flowers to a beautiful woman. I woman who in some ways reminds me of her, of Schuyler. Perhaps I can use this real life scene and pen it into my very own writing._

"_Ooh thank you." _

_Her voice was sweet, had a touch of a Canadian accent. Yet she there was a hint of Italian in her voice, perhaps she looked Italian, yes maybe it is that. She did have a slight tan, that made the tan I had gotten over the summer look extremely pale. Quickly I got to my feet. My eyes never leaving hers. _

"_No problem…um…do you need some help?"_

"_Urm…actually I am ok thank you." _

"_Are you sure? I mean you no harm." _

_I watched as she hesitated a little before nodding and handing me some of her bags. _

"_Thank you for helping, I'm Francesca Duvall. People call me Frankie"_

"_Oliver Hazard-Perry. Most commonly known as Ollie" _

"_Nice to meet you Ollie."_

"_So….you kinda sound Canadian how comes you are in the big apple? Seem to me you are completely alien to the place."_

"_Ooh I am that obvious to read then, I got into Juilliard. I specialize in ballet." _

"_Ooh right you're a dancer…freshman?" _

"_Yes actually I just started. What about you?"_

"_Ooh, I am in my second year at NYU now…I am studying English with Creative Writing." _

_I watched as she stopped in her tracks and stared at me with her mouth hanging wide open._

"_Oh my god… wait…Oliver Hazard-Perry of NYU? You are the one who wrote that amazing story…'Love Dies Young'!"_

"_Oh yeah that's me…"_

"_Oh my god! I can't believe I have met you, you do not know how much I loved your work, I cried for ages after reading it…you are so talented. Are you going to write more? Please tell me you are…you will be an amazing writer, I bet you one of the best in four years time." _

"_Ooh well you are the first to fan I have met. And thank you, for your comments that are quite flattering."_

_I had to turn away from her; I have yet to meet a fan, I didn't expect to get such a huge positive response for my story. _

"_Ooh, do I get a photo and an autograph then?"_

"_Certainly Miss Duvall." _

_Helping her things into her apartment on the lower east side, I stayed for coffee, surprising there was a lot we had in common, we had similar taste in music, she is such a passionate dancer, I found myself falling for her, she was so captivating. I learnt a lot about her family, about her dream to become a dancer and how it pained her to leave her family. But you have to follow your dreams if it does mean tearing you away from your family. She is only a year younger than I yet she is so mature, if I must say so myself she is much more mature than a teenage Mimi Force. Though, over the past two years Mimi has become very mature, she taken a lot of responsibilities for my nieces and nephew, who have recently turned one. _

_It was already five and I need to get home, get home to get ready for the evening's award ceremony. Standing at the doorway of her apartment, I stared deep into her bluey eyes. _

"_Frankie….how….how would you like to be my date to the award ceremony tonight?"_

"_What? Ollie are you serious?"_

"_I am, Will you Miss Duvall…accompany me tonight."_

"_Oh Oliver I would love too." _

"_Great…I'll pick you up at eight then." _

_Leaning in I kissed her on the cheek, before leaving so I could prep myself physically looking and to run through my speech before picking up Frankie. I could help but feel so giddy, I Oliver Hazard-Perry have a date to the award ceremony tonight, and everyone at school used to call me a nerd, I just scored a date with the most beautiful girl in the world._

_At the dot of eight I arrived at her building, waiting downstairs at the lobby she emerged from the lift in the most amazing red dress. A red floor gown, she looked absolutely stunning, I could help but stare at her. _

_She made her way towards me, and I leaned in to kiss her on the cheek._

"_You…you…"_

"_What is it? Have I got something on my face?"_

"_No…you look…absolutely beautiful." _

_I watched as she blushed and turned her gaze away from mine. Something in me, made me wrap my arms, round her waist, pulling her closer to me, she stood at a mere 5ft 3, I think she is even smaller than Avery, though I guess ballet dancers are normally quite small. Leaning in I kissed her. Surprisingly I found that she kissed me back. When we finally withdrawn our tongues, I rested my forehead against hers, and I stared deep into her eyes._

"_Ollie…I think I'm falling for you." _

"_I think I am falling for you too….there is something about you…like I…."_

"_Don't want to be apart from? I feel the same way to Ollie." _

_I loved how she called me Ollie. How you could hear her Canadian accent. It was so strong, yet she looked like she was Italian. She was so beautiful. There is a connection, a strong connection between us, I can feel it. _

_When we arrived at the Mets, I was surprised to be surrounded by paparazzi I was hardly a popular boy at school, I was hardly what anyone called a socialite, I didn't go out and got completely wasted. I study hard and went out occasionally. Though I guess you could say I hanged around with the It crowd. _

_I spent most of my night with her, talking to her…staring at her; I was absolutely captivated by her eyes. By her beautiful blue eyes. _

(Present Day)

(Oliver's POV)

And so since that day we have been together ever since, you could say it was love at first sight, I guess it was…I asked her to be my date to the award ceremony and well she agreed to be my girlfriend a couple of weeks later. Four years on and we are still going strong, though I get this feeling that Schuyler doesn't really like her. Though Schuyler never gives me a straight answer. All she ever says is 'So long that you are happy Ollie I am happy.' Not the kind of answer I am looking for. Frankie is just perfect for me, she cares about me a lot, she spends a lot of time over at my apartment, I have consider asking her to move in with me, to be honest I have been think of marriage, I think I want to marry her. after all we have been together for four years now, the last time I truly was in love with someone was Schuyler…though I actually remember feeling connected to Madison Keys…the girl I lost my virtue too…the girl I only ever saw twice…the first being New Year's Eve the second about a year after we first slept together…she wanted my name and address, though back then I was still living with my parents. But I am sure she'll find me if she ever wanted to get in contact…though I am with Frankie now, I don't want to be with anybody else.

Avery seems to get along with Frankie; I guess Schuyler is just been civil. Jack is the same; maybe he is just taking Sky's side. Though we may share different views on my girlfriend, we still have a strong relationship. I know Frankie sometimes gets jealous, I mean she doesn't understand that I am Sky's conduit, well not that she can ever know. I did admit to Frankie that I was in love with Schuyler. But I know she trusts me, not that I would ever cheat on her. She knows Sky loves Jack I mean they have a beautiful five year old daughter. Little Isla- Rose Force. Something that I am a little jealous about, I am not jealous at the fact that Schuyler had a baby with Jack Force, no…I don't know but I want a child of my own. I have been surrounded by so many babies, it kinda makes me re thinking my life, makes me want to get married, settle down and have kids. I know I want to marry Frankie, but I know she is not ready yet; she is only twenty-two. She has her whole career ahead of her. It is only now that she is getting noticed, noticed for her amazing talent in ballet. It is not our time yet, not yet…we are young. Only twenty-two and twenty-three.

It's about six pm now. It is Thursday night, and normally I go with Avery to the weekly music night down at the Palace Hotel. Though it is not till another couple of hours, so perhaps I can spend some quality time with my girlfriend. Suddenly my phone began to ring, I hoped it was Frankie…nope it's Schuyler.

"Hey Sky, What's up?"

"Hey Ollie, are you coming tonight? You haven't been for two weeks now."

"Urm…yeah I think so ….unless something comes up."

"What could possibly come up? Come on Ollie."

"Sky…you know I hardly see Frankie. You know she only just come back from her tour."

"Well she shouldn't be a dancer should she?"

"Sky!"

"What?"

Sky doesn't like talking about Frankie, not often anyway. Though she is all I can ever talk about.

"Sky, Ok I know you don't like her."

"Hang on Ollie I never said that. There is just something off about her ok."

"What is there? Why can't you be happy for me Sky."

"I am Ollie! It is just I tend to get along with most people…she hasn't exactly been very friendly to me either."

"Oh please Sky, what a lame excuse."

"Oh really? She is very friendly with Avery and Mimi. It is like she has a vendetta against me."

"You could at least try Sky, I love her."

"I do Ollie. Maybe you should say that to her. Anyway Isla needs me, I'll see you tonight Ollie….you better be there."

And with that she hung up on. I don't know what is with Sky lately. Her relationship with Jack is fine, she has a beautiful daughter who I must say looks a lot like her, save it for her hair colour and I guess her personality. God does she act a lot like Jack Force, though in some ways she also acts like her mother, especially when it comes to Frankie. Isla doesn't like her one bit either. But what can I say about the Force's females, like mother like daughter.

Just then the doorbell went, making my way towards the door, opening it there, stood a 5ft 3 brunette beauty. Her gorgeous bluey grey eyes staring deep into my very own dull brown eyes.

"Hey Beautiful."

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her lightly, before taking her hand and led her into my apartment. God I've missed her. She's been on a tour over in Paris for the past month. She is just the understudy, but I suppose good enough position, she'll make it big one day. She is ten times better than Natalie Portman. She should have got that part in the movie, she was just as good. Thought perhaps just a little too young, back then she was what only sixteen.

"Ollie, I was thinking Mexican tonight. Fajitas!"

"Ooh sounds very tempting, though it better be quick; I need to be down at the Palace by eight."

"Oh…yeah I totally forgot, it's music night."

"Frankie why don't you come along? I hear it is country night."

"Ollie…"

"Oh come on it will be fun."

"I thought it was a family thing, I am hardly family."

"Hardly? You are family, the twins seem to like you, and you get along with Avery."

"Yes but the Force's hate me. Also Mimi seems to dislike my dress sense."

"That because she only ever sees you in your training gear. Come on stop making up excuses, is it because of Sky?"

"Ollie, I know she is your best friend, but I just get this inkling, like she absolutely hates me, she only puts up with me because you are her best friend. Have I done something wrong?"

"Of course not Frankie, I'll talk to Sky. It's not you….just I guess Sky juggles a lot being a wife and mother."

"See that's the price you pay for marrying so young! Sky really should have concentrated on her career first."

Laughing at her remark, I know it will be hard convincing her to settle down.

"Not everyone is a career woman like you Frankie."

"Well not every woman has a time clock, you know after a certain age I won't be able to dance, well not as well plus ballet is a bitch of an industry, you have to be young and youthful."

"Babe, you are young, youthful, beautiful and ten times better than anyone else. You'll get the star role next time trust me."

"Olls, not everyone is as talented or as lucky as you. Anyway, I was thinking maybe we could skip dinner and have a little…fun before you go…I mean we still have an hour and a half, plenty of time."

I watched as her send me a wicked smile, a smile that can look scary at times. Well what can I say she wears the trousers in this relationship. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer to her. For a petite person she was actually quite strong. Though I guess she always keeps fit, well I guess she has too. I let her force her lips against mine. We were making out quite intensely. Her hands where unbuttoning my shirt when there were a loud knock, several loud knocks.

"Babe ignore it, probably some kids mucking about."

It was like I was under her spell or something, nodding at her I leaned in to kiss her again. I was helping her remove her top when the knocking came again and then there was voices.

"Mr Hazard-Perry? It is the police."

The police? What the hell? What is going on? Pulling myself away from Frankie, I buttoned up my shirt and made my way to the front door while Frankie threw her top back on and adjusted her skirt and followed me. Opening it I came face to face with three police officers. Two standing in the front one at the back, the one at the back was female.

"Mr Oliver Hazard-Perry?"

"Yes that's me….what's going on? Is there something wrong?"

"There is someone we would like you to meet."

Who? The two male officers stepped apart revealing the slightly shorter female officer who was holding the hand of a little girl. She looked about five; she had the most amazing pair of hazel eyes, with a luscious crop of brown hair. Chocolate brown hair. That was tied into two neat pigtails. She just stared at me, as if she knew me but I have no idea who she is. Her big hazel eyes staring at my own.

"Mr Hazard-Perry this is Jasmine Olivia Hazard-Perry your daughter."

My what? A what? I am a father? This is absurd. I never slept with anyone, other than Frankie….ok there was one night…no this is not possible I cannot be a father…can I?

* * *

_**Shocked? :) Please let me know your thoughts. Thank you.**_


	39. Little Miss Force

**_(Ok this isn't a new chapter. Just an adjustments...I posted this really late. And re-read it and found that it was riddle with mistakes lol So making some changes.)_**

**_Hi guys thanks for your reviews. Questions regarding Oliver and his daughter. The girl is not Frankie's. Learn more soon :) Also I hope this chapter clears up your questions about Schuyler. _**

**_Anyway I would like to reach about 209 That will be nice. (Just two more to the target.) Next chapter will be about Avery and her twins. _**

**_Please review :)_**

**_Livvie _**

**_

* * *

_**

(Chapter 39)

(Jack's POV)

I can't believe Isla is five. To me it was only yesterday that she was born, when she almost lost her mother. God, those twenty-four hours by Schuyler's side was the longest day of my life. God I don't know how long I would have stayed at her bedside. Praying and hoping she would wake, wake to see her daughter for the first time. Our beautiful Isla-Rose. She is so big now, god does she look a lot like Schuyler, though she has my hair colour and sharp personality. That including my stubbornness. Something that can be quite annoying. Also she can get really angry if she does not get her way. Then again Schuyler and I should not spoil her so much, but she is our only child.

_(Five years ago - New York)_

_(Jack's POV)_

_They moved Schuyler into the room her mother once occupied, she was really like her mother. Not only in looks but also in actions. Oh Schuyler, you need to wake, we need you...I need you. I don't know how long Isla and I have been here, well ok it has been about a day, but it has felt like forever. Am I going to sit here forever waiting for Schuyler to wake up? I cannot do that to Isla, she cannot grow up in the hospital, Schuyler will hate me if I did that to her daughter. She will not want our daughter, to experience same up bringing she did. She needs a proper home, a nursery. A bedroom._

_There I was sitting by Schuyler's bed side with little Isla in my arms. She was awake my daughter, my beautiful daughter. When there was a knock at the door, it slowly opened and in stepped Avery with her twins, you could hear Christopher crying but the moment his eyes, set on my daughter he stopped. It is weird how attached he is to Isla, my daughter is barely a day old._

_"Hey...I got you some food, Jack. Also some clothes, for you and Isla."_

_"Thanks Avery...you look tired."_

_"I am...Chris has been howling all night. God I don't know what is wrong with him, he isn't normally this bad... I know he is quite attached to me...but...I just don't get it...I feel like I spend too much time attending to Chris' every need and I am neglecting Cassie...god I am a bad mother."_

_"Avery! No you are not...you are a single mother, with two infants, one who I must say is a right screamer. You can only do your best. Look Chris is quiet now..."_

_"Yeah I think he likes his uncle Jack."_

_"I don't think it's me he likes."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Look at him."_

_I watched as she took the other seat that was on the other side of Schuyler's bed, and looked at her twins, Cassie was asleep...how I do not know...I would have woken up if my twin was screaming his lungs out. Chris' eyes where fixed on my daughter, the daughter that was in my arms...Looking from my nephew to my daughter I also saw that she was staring at him too._

_"Isla...he is looking at her."_

_"Yes...And she is looking at him."_

_"Jack what does this mean?"_

_"That we are going to have problems when they are teenagers"_

_"You don't think they will actually...you know develop feelings for each other?"_

_"They might, or they may just be the best of friends. We are not biologically related...So I don't have a problem with that."_

_"Oh Jack you say that now, wait until she grows up."_

_"I am more worried about her growing up without a mother."_

_"I know the feeling...it is mutual...At least she'll know what her mother looks like...I already have accepted my fate, he isn't coming home."_

_"Avery...but you saw him, he was with you when you gave birth he saw your daughter, and your daughter saw him. You must believe."_

_"I try Jack honestly I do...but when I look at the twins I see him, and it hurts me that they will never meet their father. Imagine what they'll be like as teenagers? Every girl needs their father. How do I explain to them where their father is? They will be asking questions...I can't say daddy promised to come home, when I am not even sure he will. He broke is promise."_

_"Avery you don't know that...you know Taylor will do his best to come home, you are his life, and he knows about the twins, he will be home...he promised."_

_"Jack...I need to be realistic. I can't keep waiting for him, living on a false hope. Last time he was gone this long, I spent every single day waiting for him, it took a toll on my health, yes on my blue blood health...I am tied to my emotions, that's why I had to cycle earlier than usual in that cycle."_

_"I understand, but you must keep his memory alive, for your twins."_

_"Of course...I will let the twins know who their father is. What a wonderful man he was."_

_"The most selfless man I know."_

_She smiled at me and stared down at her twins, Cassie still sound asleep while Chris was still looking at my daughter. She stood and place a bag of food and clothes down on the bedside table._

_"I better go...need to feed the twins, also going to drop by their Uncle Kingsley and Auntie Mimi's."_

_"I don't think Chris is going to like that."_

_I watched Avery laugh, as she began to turn the buggy away, Chris started wailing. To my surprise so did my daughter. Avery paused and turned to look at me._

_"I can't leave him here."_

_"I know, he can't get his own way all the time."_

_"I'll be back."_

_I nodded at her and watched her rush out of the room, with Chris still howling, you could hear him from outside. Isla was just as loud._

_"Shush now Isla. You'll see him again."_

_Her bright blue eyes staring up at me, she was quiet instantly, I kissed her on her forehead. I turned my attention back to my wife, my beautiful wife._

_"Schuyler, you need to wake, your can't leave your daughter, she is so beautiful, she looks like you."_

_Taking Schuyler's hand I squeezed it. I stroked her cold and pale face, tears filling my eyes, I've been crying a lot over the past twenty-four hours. Placing Isla back down into her cot, I laid my head back onto the chair._

_'Jack...Jack.'_

_I heard my name. Sitting up, I opened my eyes. Only to be met with a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. She was looking absolutely beautiful, but still very pale._

_She was awake, my beautiful Schuyler._

_"Schuyler! You're awake!"_

_"How...long have I been out for? Is this my mother's room?"_

_"You agreed to have a caesarean and you fell unconscious. Then you fell into a coma. Because you had a fever and your blue blood side could barely cope...you had to have several blood transfusions. I told you, you need to take a familiar."_

_Schuyler lost so much blood during the caesarean, to add the fever, her body wasn't strong enough fight, which lead to her to fall into a coma. But thankfully Mimi was with her when she first collapsed. She needs to keep a familiar from now on._

_Helping Schuyler sit up, I turned my back on her and picked up our sleeping daughter, who immediately woke at my touch. Kissing her softly on her head I placed her into her mother's arms._

_"Here is our little Isla-Rose Schuyler Force."_

_"You called her Isla? Ooh Jack."_

_Schuyler stared down at our daughter, holding her close. Isla stared back at her mother. God they looked so alike. Schuyler burst into tears, as she planted a kiss onto my daughter. Our daughter. Sitting onto the bed, I wrapped an arm round Schuyler and we both stared down at our beautiful daughter._

(Present day)

(Jack's POV)

The doors to the my townhouse opened. In walked my mother, my wife and daughter. They where having a little girly day out. Well a little trip to the shops since Isla has been ill and wanted a pick me up. She insisted on going shopping with her mother and grandmother. Which meant taking the day off school. I stood up from where I was sitting as the three of them stood at the living room door. My daughter standing in the middle, she immediately let go of her mother and grandmother's hands and ran into my waiting arms.

"Daddy!"

"Here is my pumpkin. Had a nice day?"

"Yes daddy. Grandmama, got me a really pretty dress and mommy let me have some dim sum."

"You took a day out of school to have some dim sum?"

"Daddy, I have been ill. Chace has been telling me about eating dim sum and I really wanted some!"

"Chace just likes to eat all the time."

"I like being with Chace! Coco too. Though she is always quiet and I do the most talking."

Surprisingly my daughter is quite a chatterbox, Schuyler has always been so quiet, the wallflower, while I suppose I did talk, I had quite a temper too, wait I think I still have it. She talks about her cousins a lot...especially Chace. She is the only one who can get away with calling him Chrissy and he won't hit her. It is rare to hear the twins being called by their real names. Or rather the shorten versions of their names. Since the twins adopted their nicknames it has stuck.

Schuyler walked over and I held my daughter in one arm and wrapped another round Schuyler's waist and kissed her on the cheek. Schuyler over the past five years has been concentrating a lot on her art work. She is an artist, and owns her very own art gallery down 5th avenue. Often you'll find her in the art room, dressed in leggings and oversized shirts. But when she dressed up, she cleaned up well. Not that she didn't look hot in her work gear.

"Schuyler you let her off school for some dim sum?"

"It was either that or Disneyland."

"Disneyland! Mommy we have to go please!"

"Isla we can't it is term time."

"MOMMY! Please!"

Her blue eyes, wide and bright. While she creased her forehead and scowled at her mother. A look I often pulled when I was five.

"Isla-Rose stop pulling that face. Other wise we won't go at all."

Her expression quickly changed. She pulled the biggest and brightest smile ever, while still pleading with her eyes. Schuyler turned to look at me.

"Ok Isla. I'll make you a deal, we can go to Disneyland..."

"Yeah! Daddy you are the best."

"But we can only go during the holidays."

"Daddy no fairs!"

"Isla dear, you need to go to school."

"But daddy...I already know my ABCs and my numbers to a billion."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah...1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10..."

"Ok, you can count. School is very important Isla."

"But I started school when I was three! Daddy!"

"I know, Ok tell you want...we will go in the holidays and you can bring two friends along."

"Really! Daddy can I bring Chace and Coco!"

"They are your cousins."

"I know, but they are my friends too...please daddy...we can go in the holidays!"

"Alright then pumpkin. Chris and Cassie can come."

"Daddy it is Chace and Coco! Only I get to call Chace Chrissy!"

Schuyler started laughing and took our daughter out of my arms and placed her on her feet.

"Ok sweetie what did you promise mommy you would do."

"My...homework...but mommy..."

"No buts sweetie. Now quick, if you are good...I might take you to go and see Chace and Coco this weekend."

"Mommy can I sleep over!"

"You'll have to ask auntie Avery."

"Can I ask her now? Please...please pretty please."

"Fine, make it quick though."

I watched as Schuyler handed her Iphone to our daughter who was already punching in the Smith's home telephone number.

"Hi Auntie Avery! Can I come sleepover this weekend?"

"Say Please Isla."

My daughter looked at her mother and nodded and did what her mother asked.

"Please Auntie Avery...Really! Thank you Auntie Avery...is Chrissy there? Can I speak to him please."

My daughter paused and was smiling, she sure got better quickly.

"Hi Chrissy!"

She started to walk off with her mother's phone. Schuyler was just about to go after her. When I wrapped a tight arm around her waist and turned her round so that I could kiss her. My mother had walked off to keep a watchful eye on her granddaughter.

"Schuyler let her go."

"She is going to be talking for hours and she won't do her homework."

"Let her be my love..."

"Jack she get's away with a lot off things."

"I know, but she is our precious gem."

"Do you think it is healthy? Her relationship with Chace?"

"They are just friends my love."

"You know it will be more than that when they are older."

"Don't worry about it Schuyler...not yet anyway...I mean if they do...then I have no problem with it...so long Chace grows up to be a fine young man."

Keeping my arms round my beautiful wife. I kissed her lightly. Schuyler has been a right worry guts over the past five years, worrying about Isla all the time. Perhaps she smothers her a little too much. Though it doesn't seem that Isla really minds. Well not yet anyway.

(Schuyler's POV)

Isla is a real daddy's girl. Just watching her now, after an hour on the phone. She was now sitting in her father's lap with him helping her with her homework. She is so much like Jack it is unreal. Though she has such an innocent sweet look about her. Though at times she is not so sweet and innocent.

Over the past five years, I have been considering about another child. But I know Jack is against it. After what happened when we had Isla, he doesn't want to go through the same pain again. Though I barely remember what happened. I was so ill. I was so selfish, I really wanted a natural birth, and I didn't even think about Jack...if I died. I could have killed my daughter...thankful Avery talked me around it...but that is all I remember. Avery talking to me. Then waking up feeling very woozy and grubby.

Jack is now the CEO of the Force's News Network. With Trinity as his right hand man, or rather woman. She has stepped down, to be honest Trinity rather be living off coven. Though I never really knew Trinity in the past...I know she is very family oriented. Her family means everything to her, even if Jack and Mimi are not even her biological children. I know she dots over Isla a lot. Even Avery's children, she dots over them too.

I am worried about Isla and Chace. They have such a tight friendship...which I know will develop into feelings when they reach their teens. Perhaps I am worrying too much. They are always together, and they are never tired of being in each other's company.

Though she has Chace and Coco...which she is best of friends with...with them both, though perhaps a bit closer to Chace than Coco. I know she is still feeling lonely. I think she wants a sibling, a little brother or sister. Or perhaps someone who is just as chatty as her. A best friend. I know she considers Coco and Chace as her best friends, but I know she longs for one that she can connect with...just like my relationship with Oliver. Perhaps she'll meet her conduit soon. If she does have one.

Oliver's relationship with Frankie is troubling me. I just don't like her. Even though I pretend like I do...though I think Oliver can see right past it. I don't trust her, I am worried Frankie will hurt Oliver, she'll break his heart. Oliver is very fragile when it comes to love, I mean I know what I did to him. After I bit him, Avery told me...how she was following him, monitoring his movements I cannot believe he went to the blood bank...but I guess I shouldn't be surprise. I mean the kiss, is so powerful. So captivating it leaves the red bloods wanting more. I was hoping it would be a simple fling, but now four years on...they are so loved up. I still don't trust her. Her slate is just too clean. But every time I tried to dig into her past, I get nothing. Avery seems to get along with her, but she is weary of her like me. Maybe I could get Chen on it. Though she is under orders of her boss. The head venator my brother in law. Kingsley Martin. Maybe not, I'll just keep an eye on her...with a little help from Avery. Frankie Duvall, I am going to dig up your supposedly clean slate. Before you go breaking my best friend's heart.


	40. Double Trouble

**_Hey guys, thought I'll post one more chapter this week. I fear I won't be able to write as much. I am sorry about that. But uni is going to get busy...in the last few months of this year. Anyway...I didn't quite get my goal...but since I want to post for you lovely readers and reviewers._**

**_I hope you like it...please do review...I'll like to gain about 5 more :) I'll try updating soon...I'll try next week :) Hope to have reached about 212 Next chapter will be about Mimi and Kingsley. This is quite a long ish chapter. I hope you like it :)  
_**

**_Please do review_**

**_Livvie x_**

**_

* * *

_**

(Chapter 40)

(Avery's POV)

Never imagined how busy my life would be. I am Regent of the New York Coven. I am a designer and last of all I am a mother. Mother to my beautiful twins. If you asked me six years ago, what I saw myself doing? I'd say married to Taylor and probably a doctor. But now things are so different. I have always excelled in medicine, but being there for my twins was my top priority. So I went into fashion. I am my own boss. Designing wedding gowns. Making women's dream day come true with an amazing dress. While knowing deep down I will never have that day.

I miss him so much. I think about him all the time. I look at the twins and I see him. I cannot keep waiting for him. I have responsibilities. I am a mother to my Chace and my Coco. Never did I ever think I could be a mother, a mother to my own children. They help fill the hole in my heart, though I love my children dearly and they are my life. There is still a part of me that is broken, so broken only one person can truly heal me. Part of me died when he did not return. I am so lost without him, sometimes I believe he'll never return to me, but every time I look at my daughter, I know I must have faith, well after all she is Ava the Angel of Faith. My baby girl, she is just like her father in every way. She looks like him and acts like him. Everything about her is him, save it for her hair colour. Which is a golden blonde, compared to my pale blonde. Though that is my natural angel hair colour. She is quiet just like him, she thinks before she speaks and acts. She has such a caring nature about her, she puts her brother's needs a lot before hers. She is only five. My baby girl. She is so quiet, at first everyone thought she was a mute child. She hardly spoke, she doesn't say much now, Chace tends to do the talking for her. He is more social of the twins. Yet under all that, she still has some of my personality. She gets hurt by others words just like I do. She is always so serious, just like her father. She pulls the same serious face.

I have broken down at times especially the first few months after the birth of the twins. I cried for days I wouldn't eat, sleep or answer my calls, but Jack and Kingsley where always there to pick me back up. They stayed with me, making sure I would not break down again, before getting back to their own lives. I have grown ever so close with Schuyler and Mimi too. Mimi has been extremely supportive. Since she has returned from the future, she has been there for me through out my pregnancy and through out the past five years. She is often round to help me out which is strange really, who would have thought Mimi Force willing to change nappies. Just then the lift doors opened and in walked Mimi Martin holding hands with my two little angels. Letting go, the twins came running. I scooped them both up into my arms with ease, holding them tightly.

"How was school my little angels?"

"Mommy. Chace keeps chasing me."

Rolling my eyes I sighed. Sitting down on the sofa, I placed my twins onto the seat in front. That's how Christopher gained his nickname. He spent his time chasing and annoying his little sister. Though he loves her and he is very protective with her. Especially with what happened last week.

_(A week ago - Central Park -NYC)_

_(Avery's POV)_

_Though it is December the twins love having a day at the park. Coco loves it. She loves her flowers, just like her mother. Chace especially loves the ice rink. He has quite an adrenaline rush, I know he'll be into fast cars and all sorts when he is older. The twins where at the play area playing with other children. Chace was a bit of a bad mood. He wanted to bring Isla, but she is ill Though I am pretty sure she is feeling the same way as Chace. I know she wants to see him too. Though once we arrived his mood changed a little. Sitting down on one of the benches, I pulled out my sketching pad and began to draw. From the corner of my eye, I saw someone sit down next to me. A red blood._

_"Hi...you are quite a drawer."_

_Putting my pencil down, I turned to look at who interrupted me. Smiling at the male, who wasn't bad looking, he had the typical all American boy look._

_"Hi, Thanks."_

_"I'm Jules."_

_"Avery."_

_"A beautiful name...to go with a beautiful woman."_

_I rolled my eyes at his lame chat up line. How many times have I heard a guy say that. Please._

_I just smiled at him, and turned to see where my twins where. I saw Coco in the little play house while Chace was on the roundabout yelling and screaming for the older kids to go faster._

_"You like kids Avery?"_

_"Yes I do...you?"_

_"Totally..."_

_"See the cute little blonde girl up in the play house and the little brunette boy in the roundabout?"_

_"Yeah I do...you know them?"_

_"Yes I do...I'm their mother."_

_The look on his face was priceless. The look of utter shock. He had moved away from me, well as far as the bench would let him._

_"You are a mother?"_

_"Surprise!"_

_"I...I...err it was nice too meet you Avery...I...I...have to go."_

_No surprise there, men just like to run away when they learn I am mother. Mimi will kill me for this. She thinks I should be dating. Just to have a little fun, but I don't want it. She gets annoyed every time I scare them away by telling them that I am a mother. My twins are my life, I don't need romance._

_Then I heard crying and screaming, and my daughter's voice...she was calling her brother's name._

_shoving my things into my bag, I ran towards my daughter. Who was watching her brother in a fight with another little boy._

_"Christopher! That is quite enough!"_

_Grabbing my son of the other child. He was still kicking and screaming. I placed him onto his feet and lowered myself to his level and turned him to face me. Giving him a very stern look._

_"Christopher Pierce Bennett what on earth is going on? Why was you fighting with that other boy."_

_"I don't like "_

_"Christopher, because you don't like. It does not give you the right to hit them."_

_"I don't like him being with Coco."_

_"Why what was he doing with her?"_

_"They were talking."_

_"Chace, sweetie they were just talking. Did you hit him first?"_

_"Mommy..."_

_"Christopher did you hit him first?"_

_"I did mommy, but I was protecting Coco! He said he wanted her to be his girlfriend! I don't like him...he is creepy!"_

_"Chrissy..."_

_"MOMMY don't call me that."_

_"It is ok for Isla to call you that?"_

_"Mommy..."_

_"Chris you need to go and say sorry."_

_"NO."_

_"Christopher Pierce Bennett, you do as I say. You hit him first so you need to apologies."_

_Christopher pulled a rather annoyed and pissed off face. He didn't like being in the wrong, just like me. I looked up to see my daughter, helping the boy up. I could hear her talking to him. My daughter is normally such a shy little thing, so it was nice to see her interacting with other children, especially a boy. Though it seems she finds it easier to talk to boys then she did girls. Guess she is growing up with three uncles, three very different uncles._

_"I'm sorry Blaine."_

_"It's ok. I know how to fight anyway."_

_"You shouldn't have hit my brother back though."_

_"I didn't do anything wrong. He hit me first Cassie."_

_Cassie? No one calls her by that name, well it is rare, it is only I who seems to use that name now. So it is odd to see that little boy calling her that. That little boy was actually quite adorable. He had a little British accent with dark brown hair and a lovely pair of bluey, grey eyes. He was a whole head taller than Coco, but they looked cute together._

_"Blaine, I think you should say sorry though...you still hit him."_

_"Only if he says sorry first."_

_Smiling, I took my son's hand and led him to where my daughter and her new friend where standing._

_Kneeling down to the children's level, Coco wrapped an arm round my neck and nuzzled her head against mine._

_"Mommy...this is Blaine."_

_"Hello Blaine."_

_"Hello Miss Smith..."_

_Smiling at the ever so polite little boy, I turned to look at my son, who was sending dagger looks at the other boy, who was slightly taller than him._

_"Chace, what do you have to say?"_

_"Slain, I am sorry for hitting you."_

_"Chace."_

_"Blaine, sorry that I hit you and called you Slain."_

_I looked at Blaine, who was looking at my daughter, she nodded at him and he turned to face my son, and stuck out his hand._

_"Apology accepted. Chace I am sorry I hit you back."_

_Chace just glared at his hand, and turned his back to him. I was surprised by the boys vocabulary he didn't look more than five. Then again my daughter and son both excel in their English and maths._

_"Mommy can we go see Isla now."_

_"Chace, I think it is time we went home."_

_"But mommy. You said we could."_

_"Yes, I did, but I did not expect you to get in a fight either. Now Coco say bye."_

_"By Blaine. Maybe you can come visit again. Did you know my mommy is from England."_

_"Ooh Blaine you are from England too?"_

_"Yes Miss Smith...I live in Kent, with my Mummy and Daddy."_

_Speaking of the boy's parents where are they?_

_"Blaine where is your mother and father?"_

_"Daddy is at a meeting. Mummy said she was getting us some drinks."_

_"Oh ok, maybe we'll wait with you."_

_"Miss Smith, it is ok. I promised mummy I would wait with her."_

_"Are you sure sweetie, I don't want to leave you..."_

_The little boy nodded and smiled. Sighing I got up and stood and held my twin's hands. Just as I heard a voice calling Blaine's name and I figure in the distance._

_"Bye Blaine."_

_My daughter smiled at her new found friend and we all turned away and walked through the park and headed home. Chace was still in a mood when we got home. While my daughter was in her own happy little bubble, drawing pictures of herself with her new found friend Blaine. While my son was sitting in the corner sulking because he didn't get to see his third favourite person in the world. Funny enough I thought Isla would be his number one. How I was wrong._

_"Chacey what's wrong. Is it because you don't get to see your number one favourite person in the world?"_

_"Mommy. You know you are my favourite person in the world."_

_Smiling at him I knelt to his level._

_"Are you going to give your favourite person in the world a kiss and a hug then?"_

_My son nodded and kissed me on the cheek and wrapped his arms round my neck, snuggling close._

_"I love you Mommy."_

_"I love you too sweetie, you and your sister."_

_My daughter's head bobbed up and she came running over and hugged us both._

_"I love you too mommy, and Chace."_

_Holding them close, I could feel tears pricking my eyes. Though my twins fight an awful lot, I know they love each other and will always look out for each other. Coco is Chace's number two favourite person in the world, with Isla taking third. Holding them close, their father popped into my mind. Oh Taylor I miss you._

(Present Day)

(Avery's POV)

Stroking my daughter's face I kissed her on the forehead before planting a kiss onto my son's forehead. Mimi took a seat on the sofa.

"What did I say about chasing your sister Chace?"

"Sorry mommy, but she took my chocolate."

I turned to look at my daughter, who had quite a guilty looking face. She had a huge love for the brown stuff. Hence her nickname. Actually it was her first word. I blame her uncle Kingsley for that. For her chocolate addiction.

"Coco did you take his chocolate bar?"

Knowing very well that she did. She doesn't like sharing her chocolates. She normally is such a sweet thing, but if you try taking her chocolate she'll snap at you. Just like her father, she rarely gets angry, but when she does, you'll get a full blown, screaming tantrum.

"Mommy, you said we should share..."

"I did, but Maisie gave you both a chocolate bar each. So there was no need to share. What am I going to do with the two of you ey? Ok run along guys."

The twins nodded and ran of leaving Mimi and I in the living room.

"Thanks. How where then?"

"Good as always, though Chace, was moaning that Isla took the day off school."

"I heard about that. How was Coco?"

"She's quiet as usual. Avery...I think she is having problems with other girls at school."

"Oh god...are they bullying her?"

"I guess you could say that...all the other little shits have father's and they are taunting her about her being fatherless. It's alright though...I am watching her."

"Oh god, what about Chace?"

"Who would dare to bully Chace? Your son is the most popular boy in his year. Everyone is friend's with him. Chace is quite a looker you know."

Mimi was right, admittedly my son, is a very good looking boy. After all he has my eyes. My grey eyes, Chace looks a lot like me. He just has his father's dark brown hair. Chace has always been so social. He has so many friends, while you'll often find my daughter sitting in the corner reading or drawing.

"What do I do?"

"Oh Avery, there is nothing you can do. Chace is looking out for her. It's ok."

"It's not though is it? Every girl needs their father."

"You can only do your best."

I knew Coco has been quite affected by her father's absent... I hear her every night wishing on the stars for her father to come home. I wish for him to come home too but I need to realistic. What are the chances of him coming home? It has been six years now...six years he has been gone from my life. And five for the twins. Every birthday the twins wish for one thing, for their father to be there. The only birthday present I cannot give them.

"Never enough though Mimi."

"I know...I better go, I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah sure. Hopefully my mother won't be late this time."

"I heard that Taylor's parents where coming round too."

"Yeah I think they are...Hopefully Ollie will be tonight."

"Yeah unless he is too busy screwing the Canadian."

I walked Mimi to the door and gave her hug. Walking into the twins play room. I found Chace and Coco both doing their homework. Smiling at them, I walked back into the living room only for the phone to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Auntie Avery! Can I sleepover this weekend?"

There was a slight pause, I heard Schuyler's voice.

"Please Auntie Avery..."

"Of course sweetie. Did you want to come over tomorrow after school?"

"Really! Thank you Auntie Avery...Is Chrissy there? Can I speak to him please."

"Of course sweetie."

Smiling I walked down the hall towards the twins play room.

"Chace, there is someone on the phone asking for you."

"Is it Isla!"

My son jumped up and took the phone out of my hands and started chatting away. I watched Coco, stand and head towards me...she was so selfless. She was giving up the room, to give her brother some privacy. Taking my daughter's hand and closing the door slightly. I took her into the kitchen, where I started to make her favourite drink in the world...hot coco. Once I was done, I placed the larger cup in front my daughter who's eyes widened when I decided to give her the bigger cup.

"Thank you mommy."

"You are very welcome sweetie. Now...auntie Mimi has been telling me you have been having a little trouble with the other girls at school."

I watched as she tore her gaze away from mine, and stared down at her drink. My daughter is only five and she is already having trouble. Bloody bitches...if I find out they are blue bloods their parents are going to get an earful. No one messes with my children...or they will answer to me.

"Sweetie, you can tell me you know."

"Mommy...will daddy come home?"

I've been telling the twins that their father is away working, that he is saving people. That's why he is never home. Bit like a soldier. Away at war, helping and saving people.

"Daddy will one day. He promised."

"When Mommy? I miss him."

My little girl, only ever met her father once, and it wasn't even really him...just his spirit, and she already misses him. She misses the idea of having a father around. The other little girls are picking on her because of father is never there to pick her up from school or their to attend her school productions.

"I don't know sweetie. He will one day ok sweetie. What have these silly girls been saying? Sweetie don't let them get to you ok. You daddy loves you very much."

"Does he?"

"Yes of course he does. He will always be with you...right in your heart...sweetie have faith."

"Mommy I always have faith and I always have courage."

Yes she will always have faith, after all she is the Angel of Faith and yes she will always have her brother. The Angel of Courage.

"Of course you do."

I leaned over and kissed my daughter on her forehead...holding back my tears. I can't let the twins see me cry. I don't want them to see me like that. They need someone strong, someone who will always be there for them.

"Mommy, are you going to drink your coco? If not can I have it please."

Smiling at my chocolate addicted daughter. Who had already downed her mug of hot coco, I handed her my cup. She smiled at me and started sipping at the sweet substance. I remember when her uncle Kingsley was round...when I was having one of my melt downs. The twins were about two. And Coco had yet to speak. Chace would always talk for her.

_(Three Years ago - New York)_

_(Avery's POV)_

_It is Kingsley's turn to stay this week. I had another break down. Jack and Kingsley have been taking turns each week to stay over. The twins can be very demanding, especially with Cassie not speaking at all. I worry for her, she should be talking by now. I know Chace is always blabbering. Chace...he gained that name for chasing his sister around, and I guess Isla too._

_I am finding it hard to get through to my daughter, to understand why she is not talking. She is seen as a mute child. I've even had Doctor Pat to check on her. Apparently she will talk in her own time._

_At this current moment it is late and I am extremely tired...I haven't been sleeping well the twins are always up late. Especially Chace, he gets in a right hissy fit when Isla leaves, he cries for hours and hours. Just like he is doing now. Though his cries are not as loud as they where two hours ago. All the crying is wearing him out. I was watching Cassie. She had walked herself over to her uncle Kingsley. her tiny self staring up at her uncle. Who was sitting on the sofa sipping some hot chocolate. She shook at her uncle's trousers._

_"What's up Cassie?"_

_Climbing on the sofa, she sat next to her uncle. Well actually she shyly climbed on to his lap and stared into his cup. She looked from the cup to her uncle._

_"Did you want some Cassie?"_

_Her eyes widened and she nodded. Obviously she was loving the smell of the hot chocolate. Who wouldn't. Carrying a whimpering Chace. I walked over to where Cassie and Kingsley where sitting._

_"Kingsley it doesn't have liquor in it does it?"_

_Knowing Kingsley. he always loved a bit of liquor in his hot chocolates._

_"Nope...you don't seem to keep any in your house"_

_Nodding I watched him give my daughter a little sip. Her eyes stared to sparkle as she tasted the chocolate. Taking the cup from her uncle she started sipping it all for herself. She now was no longer on her uncle's lap but sitting next to him on the sofa sipping at the sweet substance._

_"Hmm, looks like someone has quite a sweet tooth."_

_Kingsley started to laugh as he took the empty cup from my daughter's hands._

_"Did you like that Cassie?"_

_She nodded at her uncle and crawled back into his lap and gave him a hug. It was her way of saying thank you. I know very well that she can understand us...just she doesn't speak. She chooses not too._

_"Do you know what that is Cassie?"_

_Shaking her head at her uncle. She snuggled herself against her uncle. I secretly think her favourite uncle is Kingsley. I guess she sees Kingsley more than she sees Jack. Mimi can't help but bragged that in front of Schuyler and Jack...though not sure who the twins favourite aunt is._

_"That was a cup of hot coco."_

_She nodded her sleepy head and instantly fell asleep in her uncle's arms. Chace wasn't far of from drifting off. He has been crying for about three hours now. It has been taking a toll on his energy. Kingsley stood and walked Cassie to her room while I took Chace to his._

_Walking into the kitchen early I started to prepare breakfast. Little patters of feet came running into the kitchen. Kingsley emerged not long after them. Chace took his seat at the table with Kingsley sitting with him, while Cassie stood looking up at me. Staring at my daughter I picked her up and she planted a soppy kiss onto my cheek._

_"Hey sweetie. What is it? You hungry?"_

_She nodded and pointed at a cup. Confused by her actions I just stared at her. Trying to figure out what she meant. Knocking out of my thoughts I heard a little voice. A voice that did not belong to my son. I stared at my daughter._

_"Coco."_

_"What? Cassie...did you just say your first word? Kingsley did you hear that?"_

_Kingsley was by my side, staring at his niece. I was in utter shock...did my two year old daughter speak for the first time?_

_"Cassie...can you say that again?"_

_"Coco...Coco."_

_Acting so dumb struck I didn't realise Kingsley was busy making a cup of hot chocolate and handed it to my daughter. She giggled and started to sip at the cup in her hand._

_"I think the girl wanted some hot coco. Didn't you Cassie?"_

_My daughter nodded at her uncle, with chocolate all round her mouth. Once she finished she smiled her chocolate coated mouth at her uncle and I. Kingsley took her out of my arms and helped wipe at her face._

_"Avery are you ok?"_

_"Just...just...can't believe she spoke for the first time."_

_"You and I both."_

_My daughter held her empty cup up to her uncle, who immediately knew she wanted more. He placed her onto the counter and started to make her another cup when I stopped him._

_"Kingsley she is going to be sick."_

_"Aww come on Avery Coco just wants some...I mean Cassie."_

_Shaking my head at my brother I let him finish making her another cup._

_"One more Cassie and no more ok."_

_My daughter nodded at me, and I pulled her into my arms and hugged her. Carrying her to the table where I planted a kiss upon her brother's head who was already munching his way through his pop tarts. My children are growing up so fast. I just wish their father can see them now._

(Present Day)

(Avery's POV)

Chace came running back in with the house phone and sat onto my lap. While Coco was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table drawing. When the phone started to ring again.

"Hello?"

"Avery."

It was Ollie, he sounded different...surprised or something.

"Hi Ollie are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Oh urm...I am going to cancel...something came up...I...can't come tonight."

"Oh...is everything ok?"

"Erm...I will explain later...I can't talk now...sorry..."

"Oh of course Ollie it's fine. Ring me tomorrow ok."

"Of course! Bye Avery."

"Bye Ollie."

I wonder what was wrong. Ollie never cancels unless it is important. And if he does cancel he normally tells me in advance...not just a couple of hours before. I am going to have to speak to him, maybe I'll talk to Schuyler about it tonight.

"Coco...Chace."

"Will you be good for your grandparents."

"Mommy! I don't want you to go!"

Chace has always been so attached to me, he doesn't like it when I am not home. Sometimes I stay over night at the Palace just to have a little me time. I even have my own private suite. Where I have clothes...I even have some of Taylor's clothes there...just so it feels like he is there with me too.

"Sweetie..."

"Mommy...I want to sleep in your bed tonight."

"Sweetie...Mommy will see you in the morning."

Normally I'll get home around eleven when the twins are asleep. Though some Thursday nights I'll be at the Palace. Tonight I have no plans of sleeping there, but I might change my mind later on.

Pulling Chace closer to me I held him close, he was crying now. I thought he would grow out of his attachment to me. But clearly he hasn't.

"Shush sweetie...Coco come here."

My daughter slowly crawled herself into my arms, I held her close and peeled Chace from my shoulders which was now very wet from his tears. I am going to have to change. Wiping at his wet and snotty face I planted a kiss on his two cheeks and then on his little button nose. He started giggling, pulling my twins closer to me. I held them, held them until their grandparents came. My beautiful twins, as I held them, tears began to fall down my cheek. As I thought about their father. About their father, that I love so much. My Elias...the father that I said would come home one day...but I can never be sure if he ever will.

Taylor broke his promise to me...and now I am breaking a promise to my children...I am giving them false hope...just like I was give false hope.


	41. Counting On You

_**Hey thanks for the reviews. It would easier if you guys had account so I can reply to your reviews and queries. Here I have introduced Melissa's Nephilim well the first one we know off. Paul Rayburn...since my story was set after Van Alen Legacy...Paul is still alive. Anyway...I hope you like this chapter. And I am sorry that this isn't a Mimi/Kingsley Chapter...like I said it would be...I was looking at an old plan lol. The chapter after this will be about Mimi and Kingsley. I thought you would want to know a bit more about Frankie Duvall : )**_

_**Also I know this chapter is mega short but I will make the next chapter longer. :)**_

_**Please let me know your thoughts. Please review. I would appreciate it a lot. I'd like to reach about 220/221 before I update again. More would be great but that is my intended target :)**_

_**Many thanks**_

_**Livvie**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 41)**

(Frankie's POV)

It has been four years now, four years that I have been in the city. New York City. I'd rather be back home. Back in Italy...that is my true home. I was born there. Though I have no family. My mother is long dead. My father...I've never met the man. But I know who he is. I am just like him, every part of me, I think like him, I guess I just don't look like him. That is a good thing I guess. Though apparently he is a looker. According to my adopted mother. She even loves me more than she loves her own son. Her own son with my father. Now her son is quite a looker himself, though he technically is my brother so, I can't do anything, not that I would...I do not see him in that way. I once had someone I loved so much. He was my everything...but he was murdered...murder by them. By that Schuyler's mother. Gabrielle oh so Uncorrupted. She killed him, all those years ago...because he was a nephilim just like me. All those years ago in Italy. When Gabrielle and Michael where still in Europe.

The Countess promised me I can get my revenge on them, on Gabrielle if I am successful in killing the prophecy, her daughter. Yes, I think it is fair, I'll kill her daughter...I'll kill her loved one like she killed mine. Yes, that's why I am here. I am here to get my revenge and to make my father proud...to make him able to rise, to return to his full glory. That's why I preyed on that pathetic red blood. I don't love him not one bit, he is a lousy red blood and very lousy in bed. He wants marriage, please, as if I will marry him. I am only using him to get to his wretched best friend...I thought it be easy to befriend her, but she doesn't like me one bit. She is suspicious of me. So she should be I guess. I mean her no good. The Countess is getting impatient. But I have a plan... I know how I'll kill her... I'll take the one thing that means the world to her. Yes, that wretched daughter of hers. She is just like her mother. She doesn't like me at all. I need time, I need to gain trust...I need to find the right time. So I can take her...and then I'll lure Schuyler to her death. Just like her mother lured Antonio to his. I have been back about a week since my visit to Paris...my supposedly dance concert when really I was seeing the Countess.

_(One week ago - Paris) _

_(Frankie's POV) _

_Sitting in one of the Countess' many homes. I waited for her. There she entered looking as elegant as ever. Taking the seat in front of me her servant began to pour tea. When the Countess waved her away._

"_Francesca." _

"_Countess."_

"_Now what was wrong with calling me mother?"_

"_Well I haven't called you that in a long time...Mother why is it you called me here?'_

"_I am growing impatient Francesca...it has been four years and yet you still haven't done what I had set for you...what your father expects from you." _

"_I know...I am working on it... I am in their inner circle. I am a lot closer to her." _

"_Yes...but I hear you are hardly friends."_

"_I do try...but she doesn't like me. She doesn't even make an effort to talk to me. That wretched daughter of hers hates me too." _

"_Not hard enough are we my dear. I have heard reports that you haven't even got close to killing the prophecy. If only that damn Azrael did her job...but that wretched Elias and Sariel had to come and save them."_

"_Well good thing you sorted them out mother." _

_Yes it was the Countess who tampered with his return, well at least she thinks she has done it. With a simple spell. Well he hasn't returned, well since that Avery is moping around a lot with these wretched twins of hers, though if I must say so Coco isn't that bad, though they are actually angels, which shocked the Countess...she thought she was the only know blue blood to bare another fellow blue blood or rather silver in my father's case...child. _

"_Well not Sariel, that wretched Angel of Guidance was never supposed to become the New York Coven's Regent they are stronger than ever. They were within my grasps and now her wretched extended family has moved into her coven away from mine...when I was so close to manipulate them to rejoin my coven."_

"_Don't worry mother, she will get what is coming for her." _

"_Well I wouldn't have too if you where doing your job, Francesca." _

"_I am mother..."_

"_Oh really...it seemed it was Blaine who had to dig information." _

_Blaine? That blasted brother of mine. Well half brother, who is a hell lot stronger than me and probably could kill me, though his mother doesn't seem to care for him, his blood mother...also his father thought he was weak too. _

_Then the great white doors to the living room opened and in walked my brother, as handsome as ever. Gorgeous bluey/grey eyes and deep brown hair. Though totally not my type. _

"_Mother."_

_He bent down to kiss his mother on her cheek, she completely ignored him, brushing him off. It has been years, that he has been trying to impress his mother, prove to her his true allegiance that he is not weak, not like this other silver blood called Gemellus or rather now Kingsley Martin, the New York Coven's top venator...I have been avoiding him like a plague. _

"_Frankie."_

"_Blaine. Spying on me ey Blaine?"_

"_More like checking up on you, observing. Hardly spying sister." _

"_So dear brother what were your findings?" _

"_My findings are that, Schuyler doesn't trust you at all, she is suspicious of you, she will be digging up your past soon. Also did you know that they are hunting and killing beings like you? Mother you are losing your army."_

"_Great digging up Blaine, I can hand it." _

"_Yes maybe you can my dear, but I am sending someone to help you, well actually he has already been hiding in the shadows. He has followed them for years. Blending in as a red blood...you may know of him...Paul Rayburn."_

"_I can handle it. I have everything under control. I just need to find the right moment to take that brat." _

"_What brat?"_

_I saw the concerned look on Blaine's face...since when has he had a care for kids?_

"_Isla Force. The wretched daughter of that bloody Schuyler Force." _

"_I thought Schuyler was your target Frankie...why are you taking the child?"_

"_Too get to Schuyler! Geez Blaine get with it. Why do you care about the brat so much anyway?"_

"_No...it is not that...I am just thinking about the twins...they haven't done anything wrong...and I am sure they can be easy manipulated into following us."_

_My mother, or rather his mother's eyes lit up...she looked at him, as if she was proud of him for once._

"_My darling, what a wonderful idea. Yes...if we are successful in murdering the Force's, we will be able to take the twins..." _

_My blood was boiling, how can she send someone else to help me...I can do it...I can handle the task given to me, unlike that Blaine...has he actually even killed someone? Sometimes I even question if he is truly the only son of Lucifer. Well only son blue blood wise. _

(Present Day)

(Frankie's POV)

There I was with Oliver...my supposedly 'love of my life'. Please the love of my life, I already had one...he was my everything, he was my life and that wretched Gabrielle killed him...I will get my revenge, it will be sweet...starting with the murder of her family...her all so precious daughter, the daughter that she never really truly knew.

We were just about to have sex...well close enough when there was someone at the door...I was so tempted to use the glom on them...but went against the idea. Sorting out my outfit I followed Oliver to the door when we came face to face with three police officers and a little girl...who had the exact same eyes as him. No way? Since when had he had time to father a child? I pretty much made my move and he was hooked. He was wrapped round my finger...how...how did he have time to have a love child? Ok where is this bitch, going to kill her.

"What?"

"Mr Hazard-Perry...we have proof. Your name is on her birth certificate and she has your surname."

That was when I decided to intervene, no way was I going to let some wretched supposedly child of his take him away from me, to ruin my plans.

"Ok just because there is a piece of paper that states that he is her father doesn't actually mean that he is."

Ollie turned to face me, his face was a little shocked, he grabbed my coat from the stand and handed it to me.

"She has my eyes Frankie...I think you should go."

"What why? Babe, I am here for you."

"Frankie...this is something I need to deal with on my own."

"Ollie..."

"Frankie please...I will call you."

Taking my coat from him and grabbing my bag, I glanced at the little girl who was giving me the biggest evils ever. I turned to look at Oliver and kissed him lightly before walking past the police officers. I started to walk towards to another apartment also located on the Upper East Side.

Knocking at the door I waited for them to open. When the doors finally opened there stood Paul Rayburn. A guy I met at the French airport, I was far to busy in Paris to actually meet him until our plane back to the states. We instantly clicked...I saw lots him in Paul...my love. My beautiful Antonio. My one true love, yet I felt connected to him, why have I not met this nephilim before?

"Frankie..."

"Hi Paul..."

I followed him into his rather messy apartment. And we both sat on his sofa.

"What brings you here? I thought you was spending your night with Hazard-Perry?"

"Something came up...turns out he has his own brat."

"What? Hazard-Perry has a kid?"

"I know...total shocker to me too."

"What are you going to do? He has been wrapped round your finger. How are you going to keep him under your wraps when he'll be paying all his attention to his kid?"

"I will sort it out...trust me Paul...I can handle this."

"Sure you can my dear, that's why they sent me to help you out."

"Oh really and what will you be doing?"

"I am going to woo their venator...their second in command. Get her off your back, get her distracted so that it be easier for us to carry out our plan."

"Deming Chen? You are going to woo her? Please she thinks you are a mere red blood."

"I know...which hopefully she won't suspect a thing."

"Have you actually met the Asian?"

"Not yet...I've heard of her, and I am sure I can work my charms, it worked for you babe."

I smiled at him as he placed a hand onto my thigh...we clicked so much on our plane on the way back, we have been screwing each other since that flight. Leaning closer to him, so that my lips were inches from his, I stared into his beautiful eyes.

"Honey, you was there to relieve my sexual needs."

"Oh really? Then why have you been coming over every night since our little romp on that flight?"

"What can I say, Hazard-Perry is awful in bed."

"So you want someone a little more rougher...someone more wild...someone hotter."

"Rough and wild yes...but hotter? Hazard-Perry is actually quite a looker...he has grown into his looks."

"Please? I am hotter, stronger, more articulate. I am a nephilim. What more do you want?"

"My my isn't someone a little full of themselves."

I laughed a little as I saw him move in to kiss me, but I moved my head away kissed his cheek instead. He grabbed my arms and held me in one place, forcing his lips against mine...the kiss was intense full of passion, lust.

"Bite me bitch."

Doing as he request, I bite hard down on his lip, so hard that blood started to flow. He pulled away in utter horror. Licking my lips tasting his blood I smiled at him.

"Bitch..."

"Only doing what you asked honey."

"Oh so your my slave ey?"

"Only your sex slave dear."

He sent me the most sexiest grin ever, before scooping me up into his strong arms, and taking me to his bedroom. He literally tore my clothes off, eager to make love, passionate, lustful sex. The need for it, I want him...and he wants me.

After all was done...I laid there in his strong, muscular arms. He was so beautiful, and yes he was right...he is hotter than Oliver...though I am not going to tell him that, don't want his ego to get any bigger. That was when I noticed a scar on his arm...how have I not noticed this before? I have been screwing him for like a week now.

"Babe...how did you get that?"

"Oh this? Bloody Michael."

"Michael? The archangel?"

"Yes...I was sent to get him out of that parallel world he was trapped in, to get him before Gabrielle finds him."

"And I am guessing you did...other wise if you didn't she would have wanted you killed."

"Oh I got Charles alright...posing myself as his beloved Gabrielle, fooled him long enough to get him out and for back up to arrive, though he had grabbed the knife I had and knifed me, deep in my arm, bastard...he knows what I am, or he did...I am sure the Countess has used some spells to make him delusional...or she is just torturing him, sure he heals, but will he heal from constant beating?"

"That bastard should get what he deserves. Like Gabrielle will. When I kill her daughter and that bratty grandkid."

Yes I have heard that the also almighty Michael Pure of heart has been captured, yet I didn't know it was by him, by Paul...amazing Paul. He held me closer in his arm and kissed my neck.

He has been caught, ready for my father's return, for him to kill Charles...or perhaps place him in his shoes. Reverse roles...my father will be our leader while Michael is stuck in hell. Yes I like that idea, I shall propose that idea to my father, when he returns, oh and he will return...once I kill that prophecy...and that brat of hers.

* * *

**_Oook I think I said the word Wretched a bit too much oops lol. It can be Frankie's word lol. Anyway what did you think? Not much of a shocker really...since i been hinting Sky's dislike for the italian. Anyway please let me know your thoughts, I know it really isn't all that...it was quite short...and i mean she is a new character and i have yet to develop her...but yes i hope this gives you guys a clear picture of Ollie's 'oh so perfect girlfriend' ...or not :) _**


	42. Dr & Mrs Martin

_**Hey here is Chapter 42...I hope you like it. :)**_

_**Ook I just checked out my schedule for the next few weeks and I am absolutely panicking...I have so much work due, it is unbelievable...so I have to get cracking which mean I will not be able to write as much...I know it means I am leaving you all at a very dodgy place...full of cliffhangers and untold stories...but I will try my hardest to write just a little everyday so that I can post a chapter every week. I will do some writing as a break from all my intense university work. So yes this week I may have managed to post two chapters and the week before I managed to post like five in one week. So I am afraid I am limited to one a week now. Even if that.**_

_**But do please keep reading and reviewing, if I see I have lots of reviews eager to read more it will make me put aside my uni work for a little while just to write a bit more. :)**_

_**Anyway the target for this is about 225-230 that would be nice :) I will try my hardest to post every week.**_

_**Liv x**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 42)**

(Mimi's POV)

I have changed a significant amount over the past six years. Since I returned from that alternative world. Family has become my main focus; I started to concentrate harder at school, not that I really needed too. But I stripped myself of my party girl image. I no longer care as much, about being Manhattan's it girl. Though I still will do anything to beat Schuyler…guess some things never will change. Since the twins where born in May 2010, they where my inspiration in career choice…after attending university for three years and a year training, I have now officially started my second year as a teacher. Who would have thought Mimi Force would become a teacher, to teach kids…I was always the girl known to live of my father's money, to be a socialite all my life…to attending famous parties, attend fashion weeks across New York and the world. Not to be studying hard and getting stuck in a classroom, day in and day out. The twins and Isla have been in Duchesne since they were three but this year is their first year that they have me as their teacher. Though of course they have to call me Mrs Martin instead of Auntie Mimi. I give them a very stern look if they ever utter the word auntie at school. I decided to study in the city instead of my original plans of going to a University in California. I attended Columbia with Kingsley. I can't believe that I am already twenty-four. Married and I have a career that I absolutely love, funny enough I honestly thought I would have been living off Charles…but that was when I thought I was going to marry Jack. But I am with Kingsley, my true twin, my love of my life.

Avery has become more than a friend to me, she has become my sister…I will do anything to help her, I know she still hurts about Taylor's disappearance…every year on the anniversary of when we left together…she would often spend the day on her own, in her suite at The Palace. Also the she tends to spend the day I returned alone by herself. Though tonight is the eve of when he left. Well when he and I first left…and it's music night…I think she'll be going back home to the twins. The first in the past five years. God I feel so awful, everyday I look at the twins, I look at Coco especially and I see Taylor…now Coco is having problem with some bitchy five year olds…I've seen them taunt her about not having a father, there is only so much I can do… Though the girls are scared of me but I can't always be there for her, a lot of this happens in the corridors or the playground. Though of course Chace is always with his sister. Funny that he likes playing with her. I remember Jack and I…we would play with each other at home but at school we would have our own group of friends, sure we played with each other occasionally but not like Chace is with his sister...he is so protective of her, I heard about the fight he got into last week. Maybe a little too protective of his sister, though he is quite intuitive for his age, like his father I guess. Still lots of little boys and girls say stuff like that, about being each other boyfriends and girlfriends…it's cute. Isla and Chace are just like boyfriend and girlfriend…they are very cute together…that's the only other girl he hangs with…his cousin, well not biological cousin…Schuyler is always moaning about their closeness, frankly I can't see anything wrong with it, maybe I am being biased because I favour Chace and…I am not a mother. That is one thing I envy of Avery and Schuyler…that they have children, I want children too, I have never before but this life, a lot has changed, I have changed…I want children more than anything, just one…I will be happy to be blessed with one…my own child like the twins are too Avery and as is Isla to Schuyler…I want my own bundle of joy…a little boy…who will take after his father…in looks and have a mix of our personalities. I've imagined my little boy, a lot…I've not told Kingsley…he doesn't seem to be the father type of guy…but I've seen the way he is with his nieces and nephew, I know he loves them a lot…though he isn't the best of influences…I remember when he made Coco sick when she and Chace came to stay for a weekend…when their mother was taking a little me time.

_(A year ago – New York)_

_(Mimi's POV)_

_Avery had dropped the twins over, Chace kicking and screaming…as per usual. He has a strong attachment with his mother, I could see Avery needed her space, she needs a weekend on her own…it is the anniversary of when she last saw him…she needs this…hence why we, Kingsley and I agreed to look after the twins for a weekend…though Chace probably was better of staying over at the Force's. Chace was holding onto his mother for dear life…while his sister who was a little upset was easily pried away from her mother with a simple chocolate bar from her uncle. Once she sensed the chocolate she was gone…easily hypnotised to let go of her mother. Well that was one down._

_"Chace sweetie, let go of mummy."_

_"NO!"_

_Avery signed and her tired grey eyes stared at me, Chace had his tearful face buried into his mother's shoulders and his arms wrapped tightly round his mother's neck. Often Avery takes these days off to do her designing, and boy are they amazing...the most amazing wedding dresses ever. I should have got her to design mine. She is the most talked about wedding dress designer. She will only attend two fashion shows each season...one which will always be in New York. The other somewhere else...so long she is allowed to bring her twins with her. Its cute she will walk down the catwalk with her twins. She gives Vera Wang a run for her money...with her C & C Wedding dresses. Chace & Coco. That's the name of her brand. After her twins, originally she was going to call it Taylor Bennett...after her twin, her love...but it hurt too much too call it that...she instead she named it after her precious twins._

_"Chace, I'll see you Sunday…"_

_"MOMMY! Don't leave me."_

_"I'm not sweetie…"_

_Knowing that Avery was close to tears I grabbed Chace's tiny body and pulled him of his mother, he was kicking and screaming in my arms, Avery quickly kissed him and her daughter before running out._

_"Chace! Quiet…mommy needs her little break…now what do you want to do?"_

_"I want to go home! I want my mommy."_

_Chace might be my favourite of my nieces and nephew…but boy does he wind me up. I won't be like Schuyler, I will be strict…he knows not to make his auntie Mimi angry._

_"Christopher, stop it with the crying and screaming…you know if you don't behaviour for your uncle Kingsley and I…I will tell your mommy not to come pick you up Sunday."_

_The look on his face was utter horror…not to see his mother….he shut up immediately…at the same time, Coco had heard what I said…and she made her way to the sofa and sat next to me, with a chocolate covered face and watery looking eyes. Her father's eyes. God does she look more like her father everyday._

_"Auntie Mimi…I want to see mommy."_

_"Of course you do, I am just say if either of you two do not behaviour I will tell mommy to come Monday."_

_"No…I want mommy to come Sunday."_

_Nodding at the twins, I placed Chace next to his sister and watched Coco continue eating that chocolate bar in her hand only for Chace to snatch it from her and running away gobbling as he went. Boy did he run fast for a four year old, then again he isn't called Chace for no reason. The look on Coco's face was pure anger…she shot off the sofa and jumped on her brother. Jumping up I followed the twins before they started a fight…I found Kingsley holding one in each arm._

_"Ok kids what is going on?"_

_"Uncle Kingsley he took my chocolate!"_

_"Chace…did you take it?"_

_"Mommy always said that we need to share."_

_"Gimme my chocolate!"_

_God the those stares she was sending her brother, Coco was normally such a sweet little girl…she would never hurt anyone…she was selfless too like her father…she was so quiet…so to see her grit her teeth at her brother and to send such a glare was actually quite shocking._

_"I ate it all!"_

_Her brother sent her a cheeky grin and stuck his tongue at her, what she did next I did not expect…she reached out and slapped her brother which evidently lead him to burst into tears again. Kingsley literally threw him into my arms while he held a very angry Coco._

_I took Chace out of his sister's sight and I led him to mine and Kingsley's bedroom where I sat down on the bed and held him close as he continued to cry._

_"Chacey, shush…I'll get you your own chocolate bar."_

_"I want my mommy. I want to go home."_

_What Coco did was wrong, but what he did was not right either…didn't know my niece had such an obsession with Chocolate…ok I did…I mean hence her nickname but never did I expect her to hit someone for her dedication to the brown stuff. Well Chace did steal and eat her half eaten chocolate bar…but this is her own brother. But maybe she is like her father, she is normally such a quiet thing, such a reserved person but once provoked…you get one hell of a tantrum…Taylor would kick off if anything was to happen to Avery…so Coco will do the same when it comes to someone stealing her chocolates? What a strange child._

_Once Chace had calmed down and he was no longer crying…I lead him back out to the living room where I found Kingsley sitting on the sofa with Coco sitting next to him and a large box of chocolates in her lap._

_"Ah here is my little man, going to give your uncle Kingsley a hug?"_

_Chace took my hand and led me closer to his uncle and his sister. He glared at his sister…not wanting to talk to her or really be near her. Kingsley took the box of chocolates out of her lap and she sent him the most deathly glare ever._

_"Wow that girl has one deathly glare…alright Coco I will give it back when you say sorry."_

_Coco sat there and folded her arms looking very grumpy. But she looked at her brother and muttered sorry._

_"No Coco say it like you mean it."_

_She got off the sofa and look at her brother, the look of guilt appeared on her face when she saw his rather red eyes and one red cheek._

_"I'm sorry Chace."_

_She threw herself into her brother's arm and hugged him. That was nice, nice that they made up. Trying to remember when Jack and I were kids whether we ever made up like that…I don't think we ever did. She was generally sorry, I could see it in her took her brother's hand and they both sat on the sofa. Taking the box of chocolates from her uncle she placed it half onto her lap and the other half onto her brother's. I wonder how many Chace would take…probably learnt from his lesson not to cross his sister when it comes to chocolate._

_Smiling at the twins, I walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner, with Kingsley following me._

_"Princess…do we have a little time to do a little fun ourselves?"_

_"Kingsley…the twins are here."_

_"So? we done it before."_

_Kingsley pulled me into his arms and kissed me with so much passion I almost gave in._

_"Yes but that was before they could actually remember. Imagine what they will say to their mother? Avery won't be best pleased."_

_"Ah you spoil all the fun."_

_Laughing at him I wrapped my arms round his neck and began to kiss him again, we were locked in our intense kiss we didn't realise that we had company…pulling away, I looked at the doorway and saw my niece looking at me…she looked a little green. Pulling myself from Kingsley I made my way to Coco, kneeling down to her level I looked at her._

_"Honey are you ok?"_

_"I don't feel very well auntie Mimi."_

_And with that she threw up on me, all down my top and onto my lap…lovely chocolate coloured sick. Great. That was when I heard snickering behind me, turning around I glared at my husband, it was his damn fault that she threw up…Coco was crying now…great._

_"Kingsley! Take her to the bathroom."_

_Kingsley did as I said and carried Coco to the toilet where she was sick again. Standing up, I let her sick fall off me and onto the floor and onto my feet…onto my beautiful Louboutins. Great. At the door way stood my nephew, who was staring at the pile of sick on the floor. What was he doing in here?_

_"Chace, what are you doing in here? Go and watch TV."_

_"Is Coco ok?"_

_"Yes, she will be fine, she just ate a little too much chocolate."_

_"Auntie Mimi you look angry."_

_Of course I am bloody angry, your damn sister just threw up on me…and it was my damn husband's fault…instead of helping me out he just laughed…he can be so irresponsible at times…who the hell gives a four year old that much chocolate!_

_"Yes, I am…I am very angry at your uncle Kingsley…run along Chace…go watch TV ok."_

_Chace nodded and ran away…I started to clean at the mess and headed for the bathroom in my bedroom to completely strip myself of all my clothes and underwear…which will go directly to the bin…oh my new Chanel dress…I am going to kill Kingsley. Having a quick shower I changed into some fresh underwear and into my sweats. Emerging out of the room I found Coco sitting on the sofa with her brother watching the TV, the colour was back in her face…guessing she won't want dinner now. Making my way to the kitchen I found Kingsley was making dinner…Spaghetti Bolognese._

_"Hey princess."_

_I ignored him and started to grab the plates and cutlery._

_"Ah so your mad at me…"_

_"Oh where did you get that idea from?"_

_Answering him back very sarcastically._

_"Chace told me…Princess…"_

_"Don't you princess me! It was your damn fault that our niece threw up on me! Why the hell did you give her that much chocolate! Jeez do you have no sense at all?"_

_"Mimi keep your voice down the twin are going to hear you."_

_"I don't bloody care, the whole bloody block can hear me and I won't give a damn…seriously you have been around for years! Have you learnt nothing about kids!"_

_"Ok I know you are mad about the chocolate…and her being sick on you."_

_"Ooh and you just standing there laughing at the fact your wife got covered in sick and didn't bother to help out until I told you too!"_

_"Oh come on you had to find it a little amusing."_

_"Oh yes it was hilarious…to be covered in sick to have your brand new dress covered in chocolate colour sick and having to throw it away. How about next time I am sick I'll throw up on you and see how you like it."_

_Grabbing the cutlery I left Kingsley in the kitchen and made my way to the dining table…where I laid the table._

_"Chace, Coco dinner is ready."_

_Kingsley walked in and placed four plates of spaghetti onto the table...two small plates and two large. Before wrapping an arm round my waist. I pushed his arm away but he kept it there._

_"Get off me Kingsley."_

_"Oh come on princess."_

_Pushing his arm away I noticed the twins standing by the table. Both of them where giggling. I moved away from him and ushered for the twins to take their seats._

_"Uncle Kingsley, auntie Mimi is angry at you."_

_Chace chirped, he was in a better mood now. Coco giggled at her brother, she still didn't look as well but at least she kinda threw it all up now...I hope...if not I hope she throws up on her uncle._

_Taking my seat across from Kingsley I saw him look at me._

_'I heard that.'_

_'Good...now get out of my head Kingsley.'_

_'Mimi.'_

_Ignoring him I started to eat...while glancing at the twins, Chace was scoffing down his spagbol while Coco was nibbling at it...it is clear she isn't ready to eat._

_"Coco sweetie, are you ok? If you are not hungry you don't have to eat it...just drink some water."_

_She nodded at me and pushed her plate away and sat there swinging her legs._

_"Auntie Mimi why are you mad at uncle Kingsley? Is it because he gave me too much chocolate and made me all sicky?"_

_"Yes that is what it is Coco...your uncle gave you too much chocolate...your mommy won't be pleased."_

_"But I like chocolate...do I get to eat some more?"_

_"Not today sweetie...you've eaten too much."_

_"But auntie Mimi...I..."_

_"I know you like chocolate but you cannot always eat it...it is not good for you."_

_"But auntie Mimi...Uncle Kingsley says a little something sweet everyday stops you from being so bitter...is that why you are like that today? Because you haven't had chocolate?"_

_I heard Kingsley burst out laughing...I looked from my niece to glare at him...he must have deliberately told her that so she can say that back to me. Kingsley Martin you are a complete asshole! Putting my fork down I got up and walked out of the dining room and into the kitchen. Then I heard the sound of little footsteps walking into the kitchen...turning around I saw my niece...her long blonde hair up in a ponytail her hazel eyes staring at me...she was holding a tiffany box._

_"Auntie Mimi..."_

_"What is it sweetie?"_

_"Uncle Kingsley told me to give you this..."_

_She handed me the tiffany box...and sent me the biggest smile ever. Before leaving the kitchen. Hastily I took the ribbon of the box and opened it...to find a gorgeous key shaped necklace sitting in the box. It was beautiful. Then I heard another set of footsteps, turning around to face the other door in the kitchen, there stood Kingsley...holding a bouquet of red roses...how did he get that bouquet?_

_"What's with this tack?"_

_"Tack? It's Tiffany's! Hardly tack."_

_"Ok why did you buy it? And send a sweet little girl to give it too me?"_

_"Is it a crime to treat my wife?"_

_"Yes it is...to treat her after insulting her twice."_

_"I hardly insulted you...ok just once. With the bitter remark...Darling maybe you should have a bit more sugar in the morning."_

_"Fuck off."_

_"Language Mimi...the twins."_

_"Oh as if you care about language! You are effing and blinding all the time! Chace has picked up the word asshole from you!"_

_"Yes, but I am not a teacher, unlike you are."_

_Chucking the box at him I started to walk out of the kitchen only for him to grab my arm and swing me into him. He held me close, his face was inches from mine...I stared up at his beautiful blue eyes. He took the necklace out of the Tiffany's box and spun me round again so he can put the necklace round my neck...he kissed me on the neck before spinning me round to face him._

_"I love you. I'm sorry ok."_

_"Getting me a gift isn't going to change anything Kingsley."_

_"Ok...I shouldn't have laughed...but you must admit it was a little amusing."_

_I glared at him, giving him my iciest glare ever. He laughed and leaned in to kiss me, but I pushed his head away from me._

_"Ok none of it was funny, forgive me princess."_

_"Give me a darn good reason to why I should."_

_"Well darling, you are my everything, I don't want you to be mad at me, I don't want to miss out on some bedroom action. You know this, but thought I would get you a reminder...this necklace...represents the key to my heart...the key that only you can hold, because it belongs too you."_

_"That is the most cheesiest thing I have ever heard!"_

_"Mimi I'm sorry ok...forgive me."_

_Before I could answer his lips where against mine, I was falling under his spell, with each kiss I was starting to forget why I was angry at him...instead it made me love him more, though he still annoys the hell out of me with his bad influences and stupid remarks. I will forever love him, even if he makes me angry at him everyday._

(Present Day)

(Mimi's POV)

Right now Kingsley and I are at my former home, my brother's new home. The whole place is littered with photographs of him, Schuyler and Isla. Like a family home should...with the odd photos of Avery and her twins and some of Kingsley and I. I guess my mother does still live in the same house. Walking out of the kitchen I called up to Kingsley.

"Babe, you need to be quick, we have to be at the Palace in about fifteen minutes."

"Ok...will do!"

Kingsley has been looking for something related to my father...since Paris 2009 he has completely gone of the raider...it is 2015...he is still missing, from what I have heard from Jack...Gabrielle is visiting less and less. Kingsley believes someone has Charles...and it will only be a matter of time before they capture Gabrielle too. The silver blood threat is bigger than anyone anticipated. Over the past five years Kingsley and his team of expert venators that including the Lennox brothers and the newly recruited...ok well she was recruited five years ago...Deming Chen...who has become fast friends with the Regent...she is all friendly with Kingsley too...maybe a little overly friendly...apparently it is in her nature to flirt...err not when it comes to my husband. I've got to know her in the past five years...yeah she is alright...she's been single all the time, sure she has been dating but she doesn't seem to want to settle down, her work is like her life. What can I say she is a workaholic. Kingsley works a bit to much too, though he tends to work from home...doing all his research, tracing etc from his office in our home. Kingsley is a known explorer...he specialises on endangered species...well that is his cover, he has even written books about his adventures to make it look more convincing...just this year he has gained his doctor title...not your general practitioner or local hospital doctor, nope, just a doctor in biology and endangered species. I married a doctor of science.

Making my way into the living room I froze on the spot...someone appeared into the living room...someone I haven't seen in years...make that six years exactly. It couldn't really be him could it? It has to be. It is him, he has returned...he finally has come home. The man standing in front of me was slowly starting to age, perhaps time was catching up with him, his dark hair and deep hazel eyes stare back into my green, he was shocked too...I am not who he thought it was...I know who he wants to see.

Taylor is finally home, home where he belongs. After six long years. Making my way to him, I threw myself into his arms as I felt tears forming in my eyes.

* * *

**_So guys what do you think?_**

**_The next chapter will be from Oliver's POV...yup here is the chapter some of you guys are dying to know about...How Ollie came about to become a father. All will be explained in the next chapter._**

**_Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter please._**


	43. And All That Jazz

_**Hey guys here is chapter 43...I hope you like it and it explains how he came about to become a father...and I guess you guys all hate Frankie too lol**_

_**So I managed to squeeze in a bit of writing yesterday and today :) I am surprised how much writing I could do when I just sat down and wrote. Back to the uni work though sigh lol.  
**_

_**The next chapter will be from Deming's POV...yup the first official appearance of the Asian.**_

_**Also shout out to a dear friend of mine...'The Silver Bullet' congrats on hitting 1000 reviews! That is amazing...if you haven't checked out her story...what the hell are you doing? Go read it..it is amazing and it is getting very intense. Full of drama, It is a great story and she is a very talented writer...so go check it out...it's the one with over 1000 reviews and it is called 'Truce & Promises' It is also in my favs if that is easier for you to find it.  
**_

_**Please let me know your thoughts so do review :) I'll like to have 235/6 before I update :)  
**_

_**Livvie x**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 43)**

(Oliver's POV)

I just stared at the little girl who was staring up at me too, she had my eyes, they are clearly my eyes...,my hazel eyes. I am a father? A father! I know I said I want children, but that is in the near future, this little girl looked five which means she was conceived when I was like eighteen! No...wait I wasn't even eighteen when I lost my virginity...I was seventeen still...when I lost it...to the college freshman Madison Keys...Could I have had a child with Madison? She was the only other person I've slept with, it all makes sense now, why she wanted my details...why has she kept my daughter from me?

"What?"

"Mr Hazard-Perry...we have proof. Your name is on her birth certificate and she has your surname."

She has my surname? Madison gave her my surname? Frankie decided to step forward she didn't look too pleased.

"Ok just because there is a piece of paper that states that he is her father doesn't actually mean that he is."

I looked at her, and grabbed her coat from the stand and handed it to her, she looked utter shocked. I can't deal with her right now...I know she doesn't approve of kids outside of marriage.

"She has my eyes Frankie...I think you should go."

"What why? Babe, I am here for you."

"Frankie...this is something I need to deal with on my own."

"Ollie..."

"Frankie please...I will call you."

Reluctantly she took her coat and grabbed her bag and walked out, nodding at the police officers I let them into my apartment, thankfully it was quite clean. Grabbing three glasses of water and a carton of orange juice I sat next to one of the police officers. Sitting opposite me was the female officer, my daughter and the other male police officer. The female police officer began to speak.

"I know this is a little of a shock for you Mr Hazard-Perry..."

"A little? I just found out I have a daughter! Why did she keep this from me?"

"You know who, her mother is?"

"Yes...I remember who I've slept with...Madison Keys."

"Yes that is her...Mr Hazard-Perry...it was stated in her will and letters that her daughter should go to you if anything was to happen to her."

"And if I wasn't around where would she be?"

"In a foster home, Miss Keys has been estranged from her parents and sister...she has stated that she didn't want her parent's to raise her daughter...you are her family now...from the letter...well countless of letters that she has written, trying to explain to you...about her daughter...your daughter that she feels that you are the perfect person to raise Jasmine."

"The perfect person? Then why did she hide the fact I have a daughter from me?"

"Perhaps Mr Hazard-Perry you should read the letters."

I turned to look at my daughter who was quietly sipping her juice, but she kept her eyes on me. She really did look like Madison...save it for her eyes and her nose...she had my button nose. God was she an adorable little girl.

"So what now? Is her mother...is she?"

The little girl nodded her head...tears began to form in her eyes, my eyes.

"Mommy is gone..."

"Yes...her mother has gone to sleep..."

"No my mommy has died...people who sleep don't die."

She knew about death already? What was she like five? God was she tiny though. How did she know about death? Her mother didn't seem the type to tell her daughter such a thing.

"She is only what four? How does she know about such a thing already?"

"Daddy...I am actually five...and mommy said to be careful cos where we live is very dangerous and people die all the time."

Daddy! She called me daddy! So she knows about me. She always knew about me, and only now that I learn I have a daughter.

"She lived in Newark...with her mother."

"What? Newark? But her mother..."

"Apparently she was disowned by her parents after becoming pregnant with Jasmine."

Nodding at her, I heard some stories of her parents that one night we where together...we really connected, but I never saw her again...well save it for when she wanted my details...why didn't she tell me? I would have been there with her, to raise our daughter together. That explains why Madison looked so tired, she must have just given birth and was finding it difficult to raise her.

The police officer handed me the birth certificate...it stated...Name: Jasmine Olivia Hazard-Perry. Date of Birth: 31st August 2010 Mother: Madison Jane Keys. Father: Oliver Aloysius Fitzgerald Hazard-Perry II.

I am her father, her father...she was born in August? She must have been premature. Just like Isla was...though Isla was born a month before...wait...she...no...she must be...she is Isla's conduit...just like I am conduit to Schuyler...

"She's really my daughter?"

"I'm afraid so Mr Hazard-Perry...we could get some tests done, but it is clear that she is your daughter...she looks like you..."

"She looks more like her mother though...urm...so she will be living with me now?"

"Yes...it would be best for her to stay with family as soon as possible, she has been sleeping in the hospital for the past week."

"Of course...I understand...hang on a sec...I need to make a few phone calls."

Standing up I walked out of the living room and into my bedroom, sitting on the bed I pulled out my Blackberry and dialed Avery's home number.

"Hello?"

"Avery."

"Hi Ollie are you ok? What's wrong?"

She is good, she immediately knew something was up...good thing she is my guidance counsellor then. She has been a huge help with my career and Frankie...maybe she can help me with my daughter.

"Oh urm...I am going to cancel...something came up...I...can't come tonight."

"Oh...is everything ok?"

"Erm...I will explain later...I can't talk now...sorry..."

"Oh of course Ollie it's fine. Ring me tomorrow ok."

"Of course! Bye Avery."

"Bye Ollie."

Hanging up on her, I felt bad for canceling on her, right at the last minute after saying I would go...Sky's going to kill me...I better ring her too.

"Hey Ollie, What's up? Can't we talk about this later? I'll see you in like an hour."

"Sky...I can't make it tonight..."

"Ollie...Avery needs you...it is the anniversary..."

"I know...and I feel absolutely terrible, but something came up..."

"Ok what can be more important?"

"I can't explain about it...over the phone...it is best if I told you face to face...can you come round tomorrow."

"This must be important...of course...I'll be round tomorrow then...what time is best for you?"

"Urm anytime, as soon as possible will be great...but not tonight...I want you to be with Avery...she will need you."

"Yes...are you sure you can't come?"

"Yes I can't...I already rang Avery...Thanks Sky...I hope you understand."

"I will tomorrow, see you then ok."

Hanging up on her, taking a deep breath I walked out of my bedroom, back into the living room, everyone was still sitting where I left them. The police officers stood up when they saw me walk back in.

"Mr Hazard-Perry...here are some of her belongings, that she wanted to bring with her...and here is the letters from Madison..."

"Ok thanks...can...you... tell me how her mother died."

"Of course Mr Hazard-Perry."

Taking the stuff from one of the male police officers, he then led me to another part of the flat to talk to me alone without my daughter hearing.

"Mr Hazard-Perry...Madison Keys was involved in a horrific road accident. She was on her way to her work, after dropping her daughter of at school...a van hit her car, and she swerved and it flipped over, and it set a light. She later died in hospital from her severe burns. Miss Keys had quite a dodgy and old car...that she was meant to get fixed...but Miss Keys has always been low on cash. Your daughter has very few prize possessions. They been living it quite roughly over the past five years."

"God that is awful...how has she been?"

"She has been crying ever so often, but that little girl is a lot stronger...I think her mother raised her well."

Walking back into the living room I looked at my daughter...she looked tired...thankfully I have a spare room, well make that several spare rooms. My apartment actually has four bedrooms. Though only three of the rooms have been made up. One room with a double bed another with two sets of single beds, for whenever the twins so happened to stay over.

It wasn't long till the three police officers left, saying they'll be checking on my progress in a week's time. My daughter just sat on the sofa staring at me...looking at her closely, her clothes...were a little too worn and too small. I can't believe Madison never told me about her...I would have helped her.

"So Jasmine...bedtime."

She nodded and followed as I led her to the room with a double bed. Her eyes widened as she saw the room, which will be hers now. That was the second largest room in my home.

"Daddy...this is my room?"

"Yes...as of now...do you like it? I know it is a little plain, but we can go shopping to help decorate it."

"I love it daddy...I've never had a room to myself..."

"You haven't?"

"Nope...mommy and I shared a bed our apartment is the size of your living room. Though I don't mind having a small room, mommy always said it doesn't matter how much money you have...the only thing that is important that you are with the people you love...daddy...did you love mommy?"

"Jasmine...I...I...didn't know your mommy very well."

"Oh...mommy said that...you was a very busy man...that's why you was never around...she said you was busy making lots of money so that you can look after me."

"Your mommy said that?"

"Yup...mommy said that you didn't know about me...but when you do...you will look after me...mommy was right...because I am with you now..."

"Yes...she was...now...bath time."

My daughter nodded and I led her to the bathroom, where she had a bath before getting into her rather small PJs...we are going to have to go shopping. God I can't believe I am a father...I am actually a father. I am surprised in just a couple of hours how much I have grown to care for her. Tucking her sleepy self into the double bed I kissed her on the head lightly...before closing the door slightly and I left the light of the landing on and walked down the corridor to my room. Getting myself ready for bed. I climbed into bed with the letters Madison wrote me. Picking the first one in the pile, the one that had the number one on it. Opening it up...I found it was handwritten.

_"Dear Oliver,_

_It's Madison...I don't know if you remember me...we met early in the year...well New Year's Eve...we met at the bar...and you know...we kinda slept together...well eight month's later...I have the most beautiful little girl ever...a baby girl with you...here is a photo of her...when she was only a few hours old. You may have thought it was weird...when I came to see you last week...asking you all those details...well I wanted to take down your details...so my daughter knows about her father...when the time is right...when I saw you with that girl...my heart dropped a little...I was so ready to tell you...but I couldn't bring myself too...so here is a letter...She is a month old now...and she is absolutely beautiful...Oliver she has your eyes, your beautiful eyes...something I am glad about...your eyes are beautiful. I named her Jasmine...after my favourite scent...Olivia after you, after her good hearted father...I know you will be a good father...Oliver you have a good heart. I have also taken your surname, She will have your surname...this is for her safety...you see after I found out I was pregnant...my parents disowned me...they cut of my funds and I had to leave Columbia. I couldn't continue studying the subject that I loved. So here we are in Newark...it is a lot different, not something I am use too...I am living in a flat...that is ten times smaller than my old home. But it is ok. I would give up my old life style just to have my daughter. She is beautiful...absolutely beautiful. I wish you could meet her._

_Madison."_

_"Dear Oliver,_

_I know I was supposed to send my last letter...but I couldn't...I am scared...you have your whole life ahead of you, your career...I read the story you wrote...it is absolutely beautiful...I hope you win that prize...you absolutely deserve it...I've seen images of you with the new socialite Avery Smith's children...you seem to care about them a lot. I bet you'll make a great uncle. Maybe even a better father...but I can't be selfish, I can't let you sacrifice your studies just to be a father to our daughter...she is one now...my has she grown...many say she looks like me...but I think she looks like you more...I've told her about you...though of course she is too young to understand...but I want her to know who her father is...though we only really spent one night together...I know that you are a wonderful man. I know you may hate me...for not telling you...but I have had all my dreams taken away from me...because I became a mother, but I don't care...she is very important to me...perhaps when you have started your career...I will be ready to tell you...to tell you about our beautiful daughter._

_Madison."_

_"Dear Oliver,_

_Jasmine is five today...she has been asking about you a lot...asking why you are not here with us. She knows a lot about you. She wants you to be here with her. I wish you was...I should tell you...I really should...Jasmine...is a little mouthy...but that I guess comes with living here in Newark...where people die everyday...from stabbings and shootings. She knows so much about you...I've told you that you are a fabulous writer and one day you'll be back to see her...when you are ready to know about her...you will be there to take care of her...Oliver...I am scared something will happen to me...I mean I live in Newark...just in case...something does...I want you and only you to take care off her. No one else...no one in my family. You...you and your family...I don't want my daughter to be brought up by my parents. You are in my will, you will bring her up...I know you will be strict but you will also be loving, you can give her so much more than I can ever give. You can give her all she will need. You are her protecter. Her father. I know you will take care of her._

_Madison."_

I found myself, not angry at her...I was a little surprised...but I can understand her intentions to why she would keep her from me, so that I could build a stable career so that I could look after her. Now here I am, one of New York's best writers...and I have the money to provide her the best of things, the best schools. Folding up the letters and putting them on my bedside table there was a little knock on the door and the door opened...their stood my daughter...her eyes glistened with tears.

"Daddy..."

It was strange how comfortable I found her calling me that...Daddy...yes I am her daddy and always will be. Walking up to her I knelt down to her level.

"What is it Jazz."

Jazz? I was already giving her a nickname, yes she is my little Jazz. That genre was always my favourite kind of music. I always been bit of a jazz man.

"I miss mommy..."

"I know you do..."

Pulling her into my arms, I let her cry...she was so tiny, she clung onto me tightly...she was my little girl.

"Can I sleep with you tonight daddy? I've never slept in a bed by myself before."

"Of course...but you need to start learning to sleep in your own bed ok? But tonight you can sleep in the same bed as daddy."

Carrying her to the bed, I tucked her and switched off the light before climbing into the bed next to her. I stared at her small figure which was crawled up into a small ball.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Jazz?"

"I love you."

Her words touched me, touched deep inside of me...right to my heart...I felt tears fall down my cheek. Even if I only known my daughter for a few hours, I have already grown to love her. Strange really...but I am a man with a big heart...I can fall in love easily...just as I can easily have my heartbroken...if anything is to happen to my daughter...I will never be the same.

"I love you too Jazz."

She giggled and smiled up at me...I didn't need to be a vampire to know that my daughter was smiling at me.

"Daddy...sweet dreams...and don't let the bed bugs bite! Ha I said it first!"

Laughing at my crazy little girl, I kissed her lightly on her forehead and watched as she slowly fell asleep. I have a daughter...a beautiful little girl...I will promise you Madison...to give her everything, to love her with all my heart...to be there for her...and to be strict...but not too strict...I am going to spoil her like crazy...boy is everyone going to be in for a surprise.


	44. Venator Chen

_**Hey guys thanks for reviewing :) Here is the Deming Chapter...I hope you like it and you like the insight of Deming's character...also Mr Rayburn appears.**_

_**Anyway I know this is a short chapter, but promise the next one will be longer. The next chapter will be the one I have been dying to write...and I guess some of you have been dying to read...the Taylor and Avery reunion chapter...you don't know how long I have been wanting to write this chapter.**_

_**I would like 245-250...that would be absolutely fabulous...it is quite a chapter...I mean Taylor has been physically away from Avery for 24 chapters. Six years.**_

_**Livvie x**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 44)**

(Deming's POV)

So I've pretty much made New York my home in the past five years...occasionally I go back to Hong Kong to see my family...well my sister...though she has her very, own missions...I got her to scout out all the nephilims in China. She is a lot more laid back than I am. Work is my top priority...it is all I seem to be doing. Though tonight...ok well I've been doing a lot of tracing, files, looking at potential suspects...since Kingsley has taken the day off...my boss...guess it's a family do. It's the anniversary of when Taylor first left...well when he was last seen in New York. Poor Avery...I do feel for her...to be honest...I am all for chick flicks...and her lives really do make great romantic fiction...if I must say so myself Hazard-Perry has some talent...Though I will never tell anyone I am into chick flick movies...they think I am all for the action type of movies...though...I dress nothing like a girl who is into that sort of things...I wear a lot of office type wear...never trousers...you'll never catch me in a pantsuit...I only ever wear those stupid venator uniforms when I am hunting for those bloody hybrids. But yes round the office...of Force's News Network...I wear pencil skirts, blouses, or dresses...I like to show of my legs...I am rather petite...in height...and chest area...so if I must say my legs are my best assets...what can I say I am pint size. Though my personality is nothing but...I am a blunt person...I'll tell you what I think...though never in a horrible way...unlike Mimi Force or rather Martin...though she isn't as bad as she was five years ago...god I remember when we first met...well ok we met briefly at the Four Hundreds...I meant five years ago. I guess I was a little too flirtatious...ok I flirted with Kingsley...what can I say...I am quite a flirtatious person...it gets me the information I need...it is nothing harmless. But those devil glares she sent me...and her horrible insults. But whatever as if her insults will ever bother me. I am made of tougher stuff...hard metal. Though...I do envy everyone...they are so loved...up...ok I don't really envy Avery...I really feel sorry for her...I mean she has been pulled away from her twin. I on the other hand never ever had a twin...ok I do...a twin sister...but what I mean is a one true love...I want one. I hate being bond mate less...sure I know it doesn't always go well, I mean with Abbadon and Azrael they weren't even true bond mates...but at least they had one! I mean I don't even have one to my name and Mimi has two! Though I do come across as a workaholic...I mean I've done the most reports in the past five years then anyone else...well I guess I am an international reporter...but that is besides the point...I need a little romance...I need someone to woo me...it be nice to have someone to come home every once in a while...sure it can be short term...but I don't seem to be attracted to many guys...sure I find them attractive...and I drink from them occasionally...but most of them are just so...I don't know pathetic I guess. It is a real disappointment sometimes...I mean I have always had a thing for Caucasian people...over my fellow Asians...it's the blue eyes that do it for me...probably why I found myself flirting with my boss...What Kingsley Martin has nice eyes. Though he only has eyes for his wife, for Mimi...it is clear that he loves her a lot...he acts so lovey dovey about her it makes me feel sick...sick with envy that is...He loves her a lot...and only seems to be telling me...guess he trusts me more than he does the Lennox brothers...ok guess we are best mates...I confide in him sometimes...though not about men of course...I go to someone else for that...Avery...she seems very content to be without men...and I admire her for that...but I guess she lives for her twins...I live...for nothing really...well my sister I guess...and I guess my coven...Avery has really welcomed me to her coven...some people weren't too keen on me...not too keen on my methods...or my strong believes about the silver blood threat...Lawrence was right...he always has been...I was a close friend of Lawrence and Cordelia...I miss them both very deeply...I feel for Cordelia...she does not know that Lawrence will never return. Maybe I could adopt her spirit...though not anytime soon...ok admittedly I've been a bit broody with all the kids around...but yeah, no not yet.

I've done enough for tonight...I need a drink. Shutting down my Mac I got up and grabbed my coat and bag and left my apartment. What is great about living here is there is a little bar on the corner where I can go to. Not that alcohol really affects me, but it is a good wind down. A good breather. Walking into the bar I made my way towards the bar...a bit where I can sit by myself away from noisy drunk red bloods. Sitting down, I ordered one of my favourite drinks...sangria. I've never really had a love for red wine, but something about mixing it with other substances makes it so refreshing. Sipping at the sangria, a male red blood walked in and took the seat, two seats down from mine. I've seen him before...around the office...he looks rather happy...I can see it in his aura...he has been satisfied ...god he must have just got laid. The after glow of sex...Men. Red blood men!

What was his name? Rayburn? Right? Another one of the reporters...think he specializes in sports. I watched as he ordered a beer. His shirt was rather quite see-through...his arms, where muscular...a good build...he looks like he has been doing some sports...well obviously he has...I mean he isn't the sports reporter for no reason. He turned to look at me...blushing...I turned my head away after been caught staring...at his muscular...build...Ok I am kinda attracted to him...I don't know why all of a sudden...I mean I've seen the man before...from a distance...maybe because we are in a closer proximity now.

"Hey...you are Chen right? The international reporter."

Looking up my brown eyes met his blue eyes...god where they beautiful...I've always had a soft sport for that eye colour...they are so captivating.

"Yes...I am."

He got up and sat closer to me, now there was only one seat between us...he held out his hand for me to shake...placing my hand into his...I felt something...different...a connection perhaps?

"Paul Rayburn...I work for the same company as you...Sports corresponder."

"Right...thought I recognized you...hence the staring earlier."

"You sure you wasn't checking me out?"

"Please...you are not my type."

I was lying...he is totally my type...I like men strong and muscular...big build ish...I am tiny so if a guy is thinner than me then, they have issues...I want to be able to have someone to hold me, in their big arms...strong arms...like a massive bear hug.

"So what is your type? No wait let me guess...Slightly taller than you, Asian? Excels in finance and medicine?"

"I am not your typical Asian, Rayburn."

"Oh so you are not for the arrange marriages then? Surely your rents would have arrange a marriage for you...I mean you are a pretty hot thing, I am sure you will already have suitors."

"You are thinking of the wrong type of Asian, that's Indian...I am Chinese. And many of these suitors are down right losers...and pretty lousy lovers."

"Oh so you are a feisty Asian? You know Chen I am quite wild myself...you and I may just get along."

I laughed at his remark...he was so different to the other men...red bloods I've been with...I feel such a pull to him...I mean he is gorgeous. Bright blue eyes and dark hair...my type if guy in every way looks wise anyway.

"So what about you Rayburn, why are you single? You are not bad looking yourself...what are you like twenty something?"

"Twenty-four...I am looking for the right girl."

"Really? Ready to settle down then? You don't look the type for marriage and kids."

"You don't know me at all Chen...I am ready to be in a stable relationship with very wild sex."

"So what about the girl you just screwed then?"

"What?"

I saw the shocked look in his face...especially his eyes...his cheeks turned a deep red. Why was he so ashamed? He seems the type of guy who goes round screwing any girl he sees.

"What's with the embarrassment? You can totally see it from your face...the after glow of sex."

"Excuse me?"

"Ooh please Rayburn...I know your type...you are hardly ready to settle down...you are the type that screws anything that walks."

"How can you tell? What are you psychic?"

"From the moment you walked in...you checked out every single female in this bar...and psychic no...I just know how to read people."

"Oh you know how to read people? Really? Read me."

"I just did."

"No I want a thorough reading. Go get your crystal ball and cards and what not."

I'm not a psychic...I am just very good at reading people."

"Ok read me..."

"Fine..."

He held out his large hands waiting for me to hold them or something. How many times did I have to say that I am not a psychic? I don't need some crystal ball to read anyone...hello I am a venator...I can read people very easily...especially red bloods.

"I don't need to hold your hands Rayburn...how many times do I need to say it...I am..."

"Not a psychic...yeah I got it...come on then...let see how good you really are."

"Ok...if I am right about you...you can buy me another drink."

"That's a deal Chen."

Smiling at him, I started to push his hands away...but he grabbed my left hand...holding on to it...and looking deep into my eyes.

"Urm...what I get from you is...well you don't have a wedding band...which means you are not in for the long term, or anything serious...going by the way you are dressed...with your rather messed up hair and not very well buttoned shirt...and your flies are opened on your jeans...you are bit of a player...you are in it for the sex...and nothing more...you only hang with a girl for the sex...once it looks as if she is a lot more interested in you...you bail. You are scared of commitment."

Moving his hand from mine...he stood and zipped up his jeans and started to re-arrange his buttons...and he put his hands through his hair...not that it did anything...he still kinda looked hot with the bed/sex hair. Before sitting down and ushering for the bartender over.

"Urm...another beer for me and a...another whatever she was drinking for the lady."

"Ah so I was right! Told you I am good at reading people."

"Alright then guess you are...what are you drinking?"

"Sangria...you know the Spanish drink."

"Really? Never take you for something sweet."

"Oh are you trying to read me?"

"What if I am?"

"You won't be right."

"Ok...if I am...well right a little bit...will you come on a date with me."

"What?"

"You know...go out for dinner...I know this great restaurant down Greenwich."

" A no strings attached kinda date?"

"Totally. You know me well Chen."

"Ok...you have a deal...by the way Rayburn...I don't do one night stands..."

"A long term kinda girl then? So you are in it for a serious relationship...but you don't seem to have much luck...you are generally quite a flirty kind of person...yet serious...but you don't open up to people...you like your own company...hence the singleness...but you envy anyone in a relationship...because you lack in one. So you sitting here alone in a bar...feeling sorry for yourself."

Wow, he was pretty spot on...minus the feeling sorry for myself...If I was in that kinda mood...I would...probably be sitting at home with my chick flick movies, my sweats and a great big bowl of ice cream.

"Not bad Rayburn, but not quite right...I am not here feeling sorry for myself. I am just here relaxing after working...pretty much been doing an all nighter."

"Yes...hence why you haven't bothered to change out of your work clothes...Chen you always seem to be walking around in office wear...blouse and pencil skirts...don't you own anything else?"

"What is wrong with pencil skirts?"

"Nothing...they look great on you...does show of your lovely legs, your best assets if I must say so myself...but it's a bit boring...is this how you expect to pull guys?"

"I am not here to find someone to screw unlike you are...by the way where is the bird you just screwed?"

"At her apartment...like you said ...I am a no strings attached kinda guy. Now...how about I buy you another drink and we organize a day we can meet up. When are you free?"

"Rayburn...I am quite a busy person you know."

"I know...you are a workaholic...you work your butt of because your love life sucks."

"You don't know me at all Rayburn."

"I am right you know...now doll face...pull out your lovely diary and squeeze me in."

"What if I don't want to go on a date with you?"

"Tough...it was a bet and you lost..."

"I never agreed to the terms and conditions."

"Doll face you are coming on a date with me...or I'll stalk you till you do..."

"You know I can call the cops for harassment...could throw in the word sexual...you'll get in a heck load of trouble."

"You wouldn't do such a thing...you know you want to go on a date with me."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well...I am not like any of the other guys you've dated before...I am fresh, different...wild...plus you was totally checking me out earlier...and don't deny it."

"I was merely trying to figure out who you was."

"Please..."

He stood from his chair, and pulled me up...god he stood like a whole foot taller than me...damn my shortness...I stand at only a mere 5ft 2. He bent down...his face was inches from mine, he had pulled me closer to him, so that my hands now rested on his chest...and his hands where on my small waist.

"How badly do you want to kiss me."

"I don't want to kiss...your egoistic face at all."

Pushing him away from me...I downed my drink...and grabbed my coat and bag and headed for the door. Walking out...I put my coat on, only for someone to grab my arm...turning round...it was Paul...he had followed me...great.

"Ok, that was out of line...and I was a little arrogant...maybe a bit bigheaded."

"Oh just a bit?"

"Fine a lot. Come on let me show you I am not the guy you think I am."

"What that you are not a guy...that is in it for the sex and nothing long term? Hardly my type of guy. Now let go of my arm before I yell sexual harassment."

He reluctantly let go of my arm, I was a little disappointed...I thought he would keep fighting...I do this every time...I push guys away...scared that they'll break my heart...for years I have been alone...never assigned a twin...to love...I have never been in love...sure I've known love...I mean I love my family...I love my sister...but that is family love...hardly true love...and I've watched all these red bloods around me have their heart literally ripped out of them...I don't want that...I can't bear to have that happen to me. I may act all hard and tough...but truly...I can hurt very easily...my heart can bruise like a peach...I am not as strong as everyone thinks I am...People actually think I am happy being single...every cycle...learning and living with the fact that I will always be bond mate less.

Looking deep into his gorgeous blue eyes one last time...I started to head back to my apartment. Turning round I saw Rayburn...walk back into the bar. He should have been chasing me...like the good old chick flicks, I've been watching...I wanted him to chase after me...and try to win me over...try to win my heart. But I hardly know the guy...he can't be in love with me...not that I am in love with him...just it be nice...but guess I should open up my heart...just a little...to let someone in...other than my sister...but he is just a red blood...if I let myself love him...he will just die on me and I'll be going back to living for eternity alone...what am I saying? Love? I don't love him...just I felt...something...something so different...something I have never felt before...a spark...it was something exciting...and now it's gone.


	45. I Just Need You Now

_**Hey guys, Thanks for reviewing. Here it is. It is longer than the last chapter like I promised you all. I hope you like it. I have really grown to love these two. And it has been a little heartbreaking with them being apart. I hope you like it. Please do review. Let me know your thoughts what you think of this chapter. Your thoughts mean a lot to me so please review. Even if your english is rusty...can always use a different language! I can always translate it. But please nothing nasty or stupid.**_

_**Anyway thanks again to all that has read and reviewed...and to those who just read...please do review :) just a line will do.**_

_**The next chapter will revolve around T+A again...the one after that will be Oliver's POV. I'd like to reach about 255-260 reviews...that would be amazing.**_

_**Livvie**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 45)**

(Mimi's POV)

There I was standing in my brother's home...a place I used to call home...in the arms of someone I thought I would never see again. The very man I blamed myself for his absence from Avery and his twin's lives. Pulling away from him, I looked at him...it is obvious, time has caught up with him...instead of looking like the same twenty year old...he looks more like the twenty-six year old man he is supposed to be. He was out of his venator uniform and he was wearing a shirt and trousers. Wonder where he got the clothes from. Still the clothes where now a little dirty. Time traveling doesn't keep you clean at all.

"You are really home!"

"I am, it's good to see you Mimi...where is she? Where is my love?"

"She doesn't live here anymore, nor do I actually...I was just here to look over some of Charles' things."

I am so glad he is home, Avery will be so happy, they can be a family again...with their children...with their twins.

"Hey princess..we need to...who is this?"

I turned to see Kingsley standing in the living room doorway, walking over to him I grabbed his hand and led him to his brother in law.

"Kingsley this is him...this is Elias."

"Oh my god! You are back for real!"

Ever the gentleman...Taylor extended his hand and Kingsley shook it only to pull him into a hug, if I remember correctly, they were good friends in the past...well I mean he always saw Avery as his sister so I guess it makes sense.

"I am...I hope I have come back to the right place too...please take me to her."

"She'll be at the Palace by now...we'll surprise her...firstly...you need to clean yourself up."

Taking Taylor's hand, I lead him to the main bathroom, and left him there, while I made my way towards one of the cupboards where all the unwanted and unworn clothes went. Grabbing some clothes, I pulled out my phone and rang Jack.

"Mimi where are you?"

"Sorry running a little late, you'll understand when I arrive, Jack I need you to get Avery to sing that song, the one she's been obsessing over for the past fiver years."

"That's a duet! You know how much that song means to her, it's the anniversary...you can't expect her to sing it...she might just break."

"Oh I do...just do it ok...I'll be there soon...I will give you the heads up to when she can start singing."

"What are you up to Mimi?"

"Trust me Jack. Ok? Just do as I ask."

Hanging up on my brother, I brought the clothes to Taylor, once he was dressed and looking very dapper in his suit...minus the tie...don't want him to look too formal. I handed him my Ipod and a sheet of lyrics.

"I'm singing?"

"Avery has been listening to this song over and over again, it describes her pain,maybe if you sang this with her, she'll finally get her happy ending."

He nodded and understood my intentions...I wanted to create a magical reunion for them both, they deserve it...he looked down at the sheet of lyrics before looking at me.

"I think I know this song...it was released before I left."

I pulled a slight face...I didn't want to be the one to tell him that he has been gone for six years...six years...is so long...god I've watched Avery...trying to keep herself together.

"It's been a while Taylor...but I am glad you are home."

He nodded at me and we all headed for the car and for the Palace Hotel on Madison Avenue. Where a private music night is held every Thursday. This is a day where we all would get together as a family...well minus the twins and Isla...it's an adult get together. I couldn't help feel excited...to watch this magical reunion...like a chick flick movie...but a real life one...for Avery to start crying and run into his arms, and him to kiss her...maybe Oliver can write a book about their reunion. The red bloods will love it.

Arriving at the hotel, we headed for the room where music night is always held. Tonight's theme is country...which is just perfect. Texting Jack I told him to get Avery onto the stage. I knew Taylor was eager to see her..Kingsley, Taylor and I waited just in the doorway, where there is a curtain...that separates us from the room. Once the music started I handed Taylor a microphone. Avery started to sing, her voice was absolutely beautiful...I've heard her sing before...sing this song...but this time...it is full of emotions, I couldn't wait for her to see him.

_'Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.'_

I nodded at Taylor to join in, he began and my did he have a voice...a beautiful soft country voice. I looked at Avery through the curtains to see she looked a little alarmed and confused but she continued to sing.

'_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.'_

I watched as Avery paused, I nodded at Taylor signaling to him that it was his cue to enter the room. Pushing him in, he started to sing his verse. I watched as Taylor slowly made his way towards the stage and Avery gasping in utter shock. Her grey eyes glistening with tears.

_'Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time.'_

My own eyes glistened with tears and Kingsley and I made our way to the table Jack and Schuyler where sitting. Jack turn to look at me, giving me a rather shocked looking face. Sitting down we watched Taylor and Avery continue singing...Avery slowly got of the stage and made her way to Taylor who was standing in the middle of the dance floor.

_'It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now.'_

When the song ended Taylor and Avery just stared at each other. Avery raised her arm slowly and she slapped him hard on the face...the whole room filled with gasps. I myself gasped in shock...I watched as Avery handed the mic to a complete stranger before running off with Taylor running after her. This was not how it was supposed to happen, they were supposed to sing...and she'll fall into his arms...like lovers do when they've been apart...she wasn't supposed to hit him.

"Ok I was expecting a romantic reunion! Why did she slap him?"

"We are all wondering the same thing...so when did he come back?"

Turning to look at Jack, who was holding Schuyler's hand, she was crying...though right now she had a rather shocked face...guess we all are quite shocked.

"About an hour ago...hence why we were late."

"So you set up this romantic singing...thing hoping everything will be dandy and she'll fall into his arms like nothing ever happened, like he never went away."

"Well not like he never went away...but I mean she loves him."

"Yes but Mimi, she has been telling herself for the past six years that he wasn't coming back. And all of a sudden for him to come back...you can't expect her to fall into his arms like nothing changed...we've all seen her change...you the most Mimi...you are the one who's been spending the most time with her...and the twins."

"I know...guess maybe I wasn't being very realistic. I just...thought that she...I mean she has missed him a lot."

"Mimi you took her by surprise...and Avery is never one of surprises."

"True."

I remember the disastrous baby shower I threw her...it was supposed to be a surprise...and she spent most of her time crying. I mean she was thankful and all, guess it was the hormones. And the fact Taylor wouldn't be there to help her raise the twins.

I hope, she doesn't push Taylor away though...they have been through too much for her just throw it all away...she loves him...and he loves her...they are meant for each other...I just hope it isn't too late for them.

(Avery's POV)

I arrived at the Palace hotel alone, normally I catch a ride with Oliver and we would arrive together. But it seems something has come up...though Oliver hardly comes to the music nights anymore. He is either too busy writing or spending his time with his girlfriend Frankie Duvall. A girl Schuyler seems to constantly bitch about. Sky isn't normally the type to bitch, but boy does she bitch about her. She sure holds something against the Canadian girl. Sky has confided in me, with her concerns about her...though...I like Frankie...I am a bit weary about her...Sky is right...in a way that Oliver seems to bend to her ever need...though he is happy...I haven't seen him this happy...since...well Madison really. I wonder what happen to her...I mean after Valentine's Day 2010 she totally dropped of the raider. She was a nice girl, and she and Ollie did make a cute looking couple.

Making my way into the room, walking to our usual table. I am greeted by Jack and Schuyler.

"Hey guys."

Taking my seat next to Schuyler, we started to talk...while we waited for Kingsley and Mimi to arrive.

"Avery, how's the twins?"

"Running riot as always. Chace keeps bugging his sister...how is Isla? Is she feeling better? I heard she went shopping today."

"Yeah Isla is feeling better. She's been complaining all week about seeing Chace and Coco."

"Well, they are cousins."

"Yeah we know, but they see each other pretty much everyday...Isla also wants to go to Disneyland..she been bugging Schuyler all day...and she wants the twins to come too."

"Disneyland? Again? She is obsessed with that place."

"I know right. But her she is our only child...I can't help but spoil her."

"Jack...do you think that she is lonely?"

Jack sighed and nodded...he looked at Schuyler...she knew Isla was.

"We thought that, but we can't have another child...I can't lose Schuyler I won't."

"I understand...You know Isla can stay round whenever she wants..."

"Avery we don't want her to be a burden on you."

"No never Jack...I am sure I can handle her tantrums too. Come on I brought up twins...I think I can handle it...Shall I pick her up after school tomorrow then? She is going to school right? I think Chace will flip out if he doesn't get to see her...it's been like two weeks."

"Oh yeah she is going to school. I think Schuyler and my mother have treated her enough for one week."

I laughed and watched Jack stand up as his phone started to buzz. He quickly excused himself before walking away. I turned back round to look at Schuyler who has been quiet all this time.

"Sky...what's your views?"

"On what?"

"More children."

"I...I honestly would like other one...but...I can't be selfish...I almost died last time...I can't exactly leave Isla motherless...I am happy with just having her."

"Yes that makes sense."

It wasn't long till Jack returned, wrapping an arm round his wife's waist, his eyes were fixed on me.

"Avery I hear it is country night tonight...how about you sing that song 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum. We know that songs means a lot to you. Perhaps if you sing it...it may help."

"What?"

I can't believe he asked me to do that...they all know how much that song means to me...I have been listening to it for the past five years...and tonight of all nights...it's...the anniversary of...when...he first left...six years it's been...I can't.

"Avery you have a stunning voice."

That song tells the story of my pain, my need for him, for my love, my life...I need him...

"I...don't know Jack...It's..."

"Do it for Taylor...do it for you, you need to express your pain and this is the best way to do it."

I guess Jack was right...singing out loud always seem to make me feel a little bit better. I mean this song has dominated my life for the past five years. Nodding at Jack he smiled at me and squeezed my rather shaky hand. After waiting a little while, Jack looked at his phone before taking my hand and leading me towards the stage.

"Hi...I'm Avery Smith...and I will be singing a song by Lady Antebellum, it's called Need You Now."

The music started to play, and I held onto the mic tightly and started to sing...singing with all my heart, all my emotions...pouring into this song. When it came to the line where the male vocalist would join in...I was surprised to hear someone sing...but I couldn't see anyone...a little alarmed and confused...I continued to sing. After the chorus and it was the verse of the male vocalist...I waited...wondering whether...if the mystery male would sing...Just as I was about to sing his verse too the mystery voice started singing...as I looked to where I thought the voice was coming from. At the entrance...in walked the male singer...someone I haven't seen...in a long time...I gasped in shock...tears began to appear in my eyes...I tried ever so hard to keep them in, to stop myself from crying. It couldn't be him..it's not him is it? He is home? I watched him sing, his eyes glistening with tears too. Automatically I found myself still singing, but my feet was making me walk towards him. I wanted to run into his arms, but I was feeling hurt and angry...angry at him for leaving me, after promising he wouldn't make me wait this long. Once we finished singing...we just stared at each other, I was a mix of emotions...ranging from joy, to absolute anger. Bringing up my arm I slapped him hard on the face...before handing my mic over and running off.

"Avery."

I heard him call my name, but I kept running. Running towards the room, I regular occupied...it is my room now. A room I occupied if I wanted a little break from the twins. It is often a place where I did my drawings.

Making my way into the room, I turned the lights on and walked to the centre of the room, knowing all too well that he was with me. He closed the door and stood by it...I turned to face him...taking in every inch of his body. He has aged since I last saw him...perhaps it is time catching up with itself...catching up on the six years he has been away.

"Avery...My love."

"Don't you my love me!"

I watched him look a little hurt, he moved a little closer. God I am so angry at him, so angry at what he has made me go through.

"Avery...I...I have missed you."

And I have missed him, I have missed him so much. Not a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought about him.

"What are you expecting Taylor? For me to run in to your arms like I did every time you buggered off? Leaving me to wonder if you were dead or alive?"

"Avery...I am sorry...forgive me."

Forgive him! How does he expect me to do that, I have changed...he has been gone so long...so long have I been believe that he will never return.

"You are too late..."

"What?"

What am I doing? My true love has returned and here I am denying him...He doesn't know what he has put me through, the hell he has put me through...Perhaps he should know how it feels to lose me!

"I'm...I'm with Rob again...you know...Robert Pattinson...my boyfriend before you."

"Oh please...as if..."

"Oh it is very true...we...we are engaged."

Engaged? What the hell is coming out of my mouth! I haven't seen Robert in ages...I think he is engaged to Kristen or something...I told him to not to see me until he was over me...I think he came to see me not long after the twins where born...and I bumped into him...at one of my fashion shows...but...that was it...Robert...Pattinson...why did I say him!

"You are lying."

"What on earth makes you say such a thing?"

"Because I know you, I know you love me...plus you are still wearing that ring I got you."

"Oh this? I told Rob he didn't need to get me a ring..I told him to use this one."

"Why are you lying Avery!"

God he literally roared my name out...He really knew me to well. I can hear the anger in his voice. Yet underneath all the anger is pain, I am also upsetting him too. I know him...he never really gets angry...Coco is just like him...she is so reserved so peaceful...well not when it comes to chocolate...and with Taylor...well not when it comes to me. Here I am making him so angry...he has no right to be angry at me...how dare he...after what he has made me go through.

"What are you expecting Taylor! For us to go back to the way we were? You left me! You left me for six whole years...and six years after you left me...you decide to come home? How do you expect me to feel? I have changed."

I saw the look on his face, he was shocked, didn't he realise how long he had been gone? How much pain he has caused me. I couldn't control my tears anymore. They began to flood from my eyes. I was crying uncontrollably now.

"You don't know what your absence has done to me...you have punched a hole deep inside my heart. For months I believed you died..and I wanted to die too..I couldn't live on without you...to know you would never return to me."

I watched as he moved closer, he was standing right in front of me...tears where streaming from his eyes too. He reached out to touch my face...but I brushed his hand away.

"Don't! You have no idea what I have been feeling. What I have been going through. When you appeared to me on your memorial day...I thought you...was home...but...you was just sending me a message...my heart broke into a million pieces there and then. I...I thought the twins would help heal my heart...but they didn't. There is still a part of me that is missing. I needed you...you promised me. And you fucking lied...you promised I wouldn't have to wait, as long as I did before. You made me wait six fucking years...you promised me!"

Out of pure anger I started to hit him, hitting him so hard. Standing at a mere 5ft 4..I could only really hit his chest. I don't care that I can't hit his face...so long I have something to take my anger out on.

"You promised me a marriage...a life time together, and you tore my world apart...with your lies!"

He grabbed onto my arms and pulled me into his strong arms. Forcing his lips against mine. It was like fire, his touch...his kiss...god I have missed it so much. Normally his kisses were soft and gentle, but now it was fierce, full of passion, full of longing...full of lust. Kissing him back, I felt him bite my bottom lip in all the lust. As we literally tore our clothes of each other. He was being almost animalistic. This is not like the Taylor I know and love...this was like a side I have never seen before. Falling onto the bed...we made love, I wanted him and I knew he wanted me.

I was holding onto him, not wanting to let him go...I don't want him to leave me again. As we made love..he continued to cry...causing me to cry too...there was so much emotions going on in that room...but the strongest was our love. His eyes was always fixed onto mine, never did he tear his gaze from mine. After hours of love making, we crawled under the covers where he held me tight. My heart finally felt whole again, for he is here...here with me...where he belongs, where he has always belonged.

(Taylor's POV)

I was nervous, nervous about seeing her. I don't know why really...I mean she is my love...my twin.

As I started to sing...my heart was beating so hard...I felt like it was going to explode. When I emerged into the room, seeing her face made me feel at ease. She was still so beautiful, absolutely breath taking. Once we finished the song we were both standing in the middle of the room, staring at each other. She slowly brought her hand up and slapped me hard across my face. Before running from me. Handing the mic to a random guy I ran after her.

"Avery."

Following her to a hotel room, I shut and locked the door behind me and stood there, staring at her. I watched as she took in every inch of my body. I stared back at her...she has aged...perhaps about six years.

"Avery...My love."

"Don't you my love me!"

I was taken back by her response. It hurt me, just a little...where was my caring, loving beautiful Sariel? I moved away from the door...just a little.

"Avery...I...I have missed you."

God I have missed her, so much...she is my everything...she means so much too me...I just want to kiss her...hold her...love her.

"What are you expecting Taylor? For me to run in to your arms like I did every time you buggered off? Leaving me to wonder if you were dead or alive?"

"Avery...I am sorry...forgive me."

I know...how much pain I have caused her...but surely I haven't been gone too long...have I?

"You are too late..."

"What?"

What was she talking about? Too late? In what way? She was starting to scare me.

"I'm...I'm with Rob again...you know...Robert Pattinson...my boyfriend before you."

"Oh please...as if..."

"Oh it is very true...we...we are engaged."

What? This absurd...engaged? She is lying...I know she is...she loves me...I can hear her thoughts...I know she wouldn't be with him...not after finding me. Why was she being like this? Acting as if there wasn't an us...like she didn't want me anymore.

"You are lying."

"What on earth makes you say such a thing?"

"Because I know you, I know you love me...plus you are still wearing that ring I got you."

"Oh this? I told Rob he didn't need to get me a ring..I told him to use this one."

"Why are you lying Avery!"

God was she making me so infuriated with her. I love her, but why...I don't want to be angry at her...not when I am back and all I want to do is hold her...why is she trying to hurt me! Why is she denying me? I can't be angry at her, she is my everything...I don't want to show my anger to her, she is the last person I want to trying be angry with.

"What are you expecting Taylor! For us to go back to the way we were? You left me! You left me for six whole years...and six years after you left me...you decide to come home? How do you expect me to feel? I have changed."

Six years? No...I didn't...I...No...I promised...I made her a promise...six years...Oh my love. I am so terribly sorry...I...I..never meant for you to wait that long. Tears where streaming down her face at a rapid speed...it broke my heart...watching her like that...it was all caused...by me...by the one person who loves her the most...and yet I am still able to break her heart.

"You don't know what your absence has done to me...you have punched a hole deep inside my heart. For months I believed you died..and I wanted to die too..I couldn't live on without you...to know you would never return to me."

Moving closer to her, I stood just inches from her...tears streaming from my own eyes...I wanted to hold her, to tell her that all was ok...because I am back...because I am home...home with her. Reaching out I tried to touch her face, to hold her face...she brushed my hand away with such force...something hurt deep inside of me.

"Don't! You have no idea what I have been feeling. What I have been going through. When you appeared to me on your memorial day...I thought you...was home...but...you was just sending me a message...my heart broke into a million pieces there and then. I...I thought the twins would help heal my heart...but they didn't. There is still a part of me that is missing. I needed you...you promised me. And you fucking lied...you promised I wouldn't have to wait, as long as I did before. You made me wait six fucking years...you promised me!"

Avery started to hit my chest, over and over again...it actually hurt...she might be a small person but boy can she throw a punch...I am going to bruise...but I don't care...because no amount of pain that I will endure will ever make up for what I have done to her. What have I done?

"You promised me a marriage...a life time together, and you tore my world apart...with your lies!"

I promised her all this...I promised her the world...and yes...I lied...I tore her world apart...grabbing her arms I pulled her into my arms, forcing my lips against hers...once our lips touched...I wanted more, I wanted all of her...I wanted to hold her, to kiss all her tears away, surprisingly she kissed me back, I was a little afraid that she wouldn't want such a monster who has caused her so much pain in the past six years. Out of nowhere I bit her lip...my need for her was driving me crazy...god...I have missed her so much...six years...I cannot believe I have been gone for so long. Tearing at her clothes, It wasn't long till I was de-clothed myself...it felt great to feel her body against mine. We made love, like there was no tomorrow, like it was our last night together, when it was our first in so many years...god what have I done to her. With every kiss, every touch...I felt her pain...I felt what I have done to her. I saw deep inside her soul...all her past experiences...all the days without me...When she first learnt that I wasn't coming home...how she broke down in to a million tears...as I held her in my arms, I saw when she tried to kill herself...so she could be with me...Oh Sariel...my love...I am so sorry...tears streaming down my face as I continued to kiss her...I saw her being a mother to our twins...and what a wonderful mother she is...my eyes never left hers, I stared at her beautiful grey eyes...seeing her cry...she has lost too many tears because of me...too many...she really has cried me a river. What have I done? Sariel...would never consider killing herself...never in a million years...but because of me...because I left her...left her believing that I died...what kind of twin am I? What kind of lover puts the one person they love the most through that much pain? I don't deserve to have such a loving, such a wonderful person like her...they call me Elias the selfless...more like the selfish...I can never forgive myself for what I have done to her...I promised her...so much, yet I broke them all...my love...I am so sorry.

Once all was done...she laid in my arms, I held onto her tightly...for dear life...not wanting to let her go, to never let her go. I watched as she fell into a deep peaceful sleep...I don't want to sleep...I want to watch her...watch her for the rest of eternity.

As the winter sun, finally poured into through the open curtains...I knew it was already about eight in the morning...and all this time...I have been awake just watching her...staring at her...when did I deserves such a wonderful...such a beautiful creature. Slowly she started to stir...her eyes flew opened...she was taking in her surroundings, before turning round to face me. She smiled...a smile I have been waiting to see...the smile I expected to see last night.

"You really are here."

"Of course...I am not going anywhere..."

I tilted her head so that I could kiss her, it was long, and passionate. I held onto her tightly, planting a soft kiss onto her forehead. She gasped in utter shock, her gaze was not on my face instead she was staring at my chest...touching at my chest.

"Oh Taylor I am so sorry."

What was she ever sorry for? I am the one who is incredibly sorry...words can never describe how sorry I am. Following her gaze I saw bruises on my chest...deep purple bruises...yes that must have been when she was hitting me yesterday...no amount of bruises will make up for what I have made her go through, physically and mentally.

"No...you never need to say that to me...for I am the one who is sorry, I am so sorry, words will never make it up to you, for what I have done to you...for what I keep doing to you. Never do I want to hear you say those words to me...because it will never mean enough, to what I have made you endure over the past six years."

"Taylor...look at your chest..."

"I deserve them...this is my punishment for what I have done to you...I will never suffer as much as you have...six years...six years I have caused you deep pain...I am so sorry...sorry really isn't enough."

Kissing her, she willingly kissed me back, as we started to make love again...My beautiful Avery...I am home...finally I am back home with her...with the love of my life...I have no intentions to leave again...but I must figure out who is trying to stop me from returning...will they try to send me away again? No...I will fight...I am home and I never will leave...she has gone through too much...because of my doing...never again...Sariel, my love...I never expect you to forgive me. You are my love, my life...my everything.

* * *

_**So What did you think? I used the song 'Need You Now' - By Lady Antebellum...the song felt so fitting to their situation. You should listen to it...also their latest album..also with the same title. It is absolutely amazing. Anyway please do review :)**_


	46. Daddy Who?

_**Hey guys thanks for reviewing :) Any questions you would like to ask, I will be very happy to answer. Here is chapter 46, it really isn't all that...it is nothing exciting, well not since the last chapter where we saw Avery and Taylor reunite, but here are the twins finding out about their father. **_

_**I had full intentions to post last night and Monday night...but I was at uni all day Monday and Tuesday and when I got home, pretty knackered plus my sister was hogging the computer for the whole night and only getting off at like half 10 when I am too tired to be staring at a computer screen lol. See this is the price you pay for commuting into uni instead of living up the uni life lol. I have a lot due in, in the next couple of weeks, so won't be working on the next chapter as much, I'll try to do a bit everyday, If I can get my hands on the computer. Of course if I get a flood of reviews I will want to please my lovely readers and I will put aside the uni work for a little while to write the next chapter :)  
**_

_**The chapter after this is Oliver's story more of him and Jazz, and when Schuyler finds out. For Oliver fans, I really have tried to include him in this story, and well now he has his own major problems, of course he is totally oblivious to it all. Poor red blood. :) **_

_**I would like to have about 265-270 reviews. That would just be dandy.**_

_**Liv**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Chapter 46)**

(Taylor's POV)

As I sat up on the bed, I pulled Avery up into my arms, she was stroking at my chest...I tensed occasionally, when she touched one of the rather tender bruises. She bent down to kiss at my bruises, I lifted her head to stop her...she was staring at me with a guilty look.

"I'm sorry."

"Avery...like I said before...you...have no need to ever say that word to me. Not after what I have done to you."

"Taylor don't...You..."

"I saw it all my love, what I have done too you...I don't blame you, for wanting to kill yourself...even if it meant taking the lives of our twins...you wanted to be with me...and...I wasn't here."

"The twins! Oh god...Chace...he...What time is it?"

Looking at the clock, it read eleven, eleven in the morning.

"Eleven."

"The twins will be in school now...Taylor...you've missed so much...they are so beautiful...Coco...she looks like you...she looks like you so much."

My twins...I thought we called them Christopher and Cassandra...how did she get the names Chace and Coco out of them? Avery sat up and moved herself from my arms.

"We need to get back...how are we going to do this? The twins...it is going to be so strange for them to see you."

"I don't know...what do you suggest..."

"We can't spring it on them...they are only five...we'll tell them gently..."

I watched her walk towards the wardrobe and she pulled out a dress and a shirt and trousers for me. Why did she have men clothes here?

"Taylor they are your clothes...I brought them here...so I could have a piece of you with me."

Standing up, I caught the pants she threw at me and put them on. Dressing, I watched her dress before scooping up the rather torn clothes we wore the night before, and disposing them into the bin. Walking to her as she stared at herself in her reflection...she was brushing her long beautiful hair, I pulled her into my arms and spun her round so that I could kiss her. I held her beautiful face in my hands and just stared at her.

"I love you Sariel."

"And I love you...Elias."

Kissing her one last time...before we grabbed our coats and we left the apartment and headed for a place she called home...a home down Madison Avenue. A penthouse...Avery sure lives in style. There were a lot of rather surprised looks from the red blood workers...guess they have never seen Avery bring a guy home...Making our way out of the lift and into her apartment...we are met by four fellow blue bloods...I was holding on to her hands tightly...there in front of us was...my parents and hers.

"Oh my god...my son...you are home."

My cycle mother, Elana Bennett made her way to me and held me close...releasing my hold from Avery's hand I hugged my mother back. My father, Freddie...also joined in to the hug...though they are not my real parents, I know I will always love them. I watch Avery as she was moved into the living room with her parents.

"How where they? Not to much trouble."

"Chace...was a little trouble...you know his attachment to you. He demanded to stay up, till you came home, but of course...you wasn't since I got a call from Mimi saying something came up and you wasn't coming home for the night. He soon fell asleep, though this morning he wasn't too pleased to learn you hadn't come home...in the end Jack had to come and take the twins to school...bring Isla with him, which calmed Chace down a bit."

I watched as Avery sighed...guess the twins are a bit of a trouble. Walking up to a photo frame. There was Avery with a little boy who looked so much like Avery...he had her grey eyes...yet he had my hair...on Avery's other side was my little girl...the girl who saw me. Avery was right...she looked exactly like me. Save it for her hair colour. They are my children, mine...tears started to fill my eyes...as I stared at the photo in my hand. They looked about five...I been gone for so long...I have missed out so much. That was when I felt someone touch my free hand, turning I saw Avery look at me. Her grey eyes also glistening with tears.

"You are here now...that is all that really matters."

"Tell me about them..."

She nodded, as she took my hand and led me to the sofa, my parents and hers decided to leave...leaving us alone. I was still holding the photo frame. Avery stood and walked out of the living room and into some other part of the home. She soon returned with several photo albums.

"I took lots of photos...for you."

She placed the albums into my hand and I started to flick through them, looking through the photos...the many years that has gone by...without me. Once I finished I place them onto the coffee table, as I pulled Avery into my arms. She laid herself onto my chest.

"Taylor...you know Coco...she is so much like you...she is caring, loving...very selfless. Others needs come before hers...just like you. She is very quiet and reserved...you know she didn't start talking until she was two...her first words...was coco...hence her nickname...though she has a huge addiction to chocolate...I blame her uncle Kingsley for that. I warn you now...don't take her chocolates from her...or she'll totally flip out...she nearly took Chace's eye out last time. Chace...well he developed quite quickly, he has a love for running, or rather chasing his sister all the time...that's how he got his nickname. Chace...he is very protective of his sister...and Isla. Isla is Jack and Schuyler's daughter. Chace...is a lot like me, he always has a lot to say...he talks for Coco a lot. He...also has a strong attachment to me...I thought he will out grow it by now...but he hasn't...he gets upset a lot...when I take a few days off...especially when...it was the anniversary...of...when...you...left."

Tilting Avery's head up, I kissed her...pulling her from my chest, I stood and scooped her into my arms and started to walk to where I thought the bedroom would be. Walking in...to what looked like the main bedroom, we fell onto the bed kissing.

"Taylor...I love you so much...please don't you ever leave again...don't leave me...don't leave the twins."

"I won't be going anyway...not for this life...I love you."

As we kissed and hastily and took each other's clothes off, I saw the twins through her memories, how she was with the twins, my daughter...often asking about me...my sons strong attachment with his mother...it is clear that he is going to be a mummy's boy where, hopefully my daughter will be a daddy's girl.

Avery and I where too busy with each other, I was busy staring at her, kissing her...holding her...when I felt something hit me...it was an inflatable guitar...looking up there I saw a very angry looking little boy, sitting on the bed, continuously hitting me with his guitar and yelling to leave his mother alone, and a little girl...at the bedside staring at me...her eyes meeting mine.

(Avery's POV)

There Taylor and I where under the covers...talking...kissing...just enjoying being in each others arms, when the door burst open...my son jumped onto the bed with his inflatable guitar...he started to hit Taylor with it...while Coco just stood at the bedside and stared at her father...grabbing my nightgown I pulled it on quickly. How did I lose track of time! Totally forgetting about the twins!

"Leave my mommy alone!"

I grabbed my son of his father. He was looking very angry, and tossed the guitar onto the floor.

"Christopher stop that at once!"

Taylor sat up immediately...thankfully the duvet was covering up his bottom half. My daughter was staring at him, like Taylor was staring at her. Then I heard her small voice.

"Daddy?"

Staring at her, and then at Taylor who was gobsmacked...he nodded at her...and she suddenly burst into tears and ran away...sighing I put Chace down.

"Chace, go find your sister...mummy be out in a minute."

Shutting the door behind him, I quickly got dressed as did Taylor. This was not how the twins where supposed to find out about their father...where on earth did Chace get that stupid guitar from? Oh god...I was supposed to pick them up...and Isla is supposed to be staying round.

"This is not how I planned it."

"I know...sorry...that probably was my fault...I...just wanted to hold you."

"Taylor...it wasn't your fault...let me go talk with the twins ok?"

Taylor nodded as he helped to zip up my dress and kissed my neck, I turned round to kiss him before opening to bedroom door to find my twins. Walking onto the living room I found Mimi and Kingsley.

"Avery! You are home."

"Yes...I am...the twins saw Taylor...not exactly...how I planned for them to see him...have you seen Coco...I think she figured out it was her dad."

"No we haven't."

"Ok...I'll go find her...hey is Isla here too?"

"Yeah, I think she went to the toilet."

Nodding at them I walked back towards the bedrooms, when I run into Isla. Kneeling down to her level I gave her a quick hug.

"Hi Auntie Avery."

"Hey sweetie. How was your day?"

"It was great! Mommy says she is seeing uncle Ollie today...but it is ok since I am sleeping over! Auntie Avery...I got really worried when you didn't come pick us up!"

"Oh...yes your silly old auntie, forgot."

"Silly Auntie Avery! Auntie Avery...Chace says there is strange man in your bedroom and he made Coco cry...I don't think I like him...I don't like people who make Coco cry."

I sighed and smiled at my niece...damn it Chace! This was not how it was supposed to happen. God I need to find my daughter!

"Isla, why don't you go run along...I need to find Coco."

"Ok auntie Avery!"

She pulled a rather bright smile, and ran off towards Chace's bedroom. I walked a little further down, and came across a closed door, my daughter's bedroom. I could hear soft sobs from the other side of the door...it brought tears too my own eyes. Opening the door, I walked in, seeing my daughter on her bed crying. Sitting on her bed, I stroked her long blond hair. She looked up at me, with her tearful eyes...her father's eyes.

"Mommy."

I pulled her onto my lap and I held her close. Rocking her slightly, to ease her tears. To calm down her breathing. Tears slowly started to fall from my eyes. Oh my darling, your father is home...this is supposed to be a happy moment.

"Sweetie...did you know who that man was?"

My daughter looked up to stare at me, her hazel eyes staring deep into my grey. She nodded her head.

"It's daddy."

She said in a whisper...so low...no red blood would have heard that. Stroking at her face, I kissed both her cheeks and her little nose.

"Coco...you need to tell mummy why you are crying."

"I don't know mommy...why is daddy here?"

"Daddy...has finally come home...remember how you wish for daddy to come home...well he is here now."

"Mommy...I'm angry at daddy."

"Oh...and why is that?"

"Daddy was never there to play with me, or to hug and kiss me when I hurt myself. And he was never there to pick me up from school...just like that other girls at school."

My five year old daughter is angry at her father...five! But I understand why she is...she is confused too...her father suddenly appears out of nowhere. Five years into her life.

"Sweetie are you ready to see your father?"

She nodded her wet face at me. Wiping away her tears, I carried her out of her room only to bump into Isla.

"Isla...where is Chace?"

"In your room."

"What! Isla can you go into the living room please."

"But auntie Avery..."

"Isla go!"

She nodded her head and ran off towards the living room, as I made my way to my room, still holding Coco. Opening the door...I saw Taylor was holding our son at arms length who was kicking and screaming in his arms. Putting Coco down, I grabbed Chace out his father's arms and put him on his feet, kneeling down at him, I stared at him...looking very angry.

"Christopher Pierce Bennett...what on earth are you kicking and screaming about!"

"Mommy."

"Christopher...answer me."

I don't like that man. He says he is my daddy."

I looked up at Taylor and gave he a rather pissed of look. Why did he tell him that for! I started to talk to Taylor via the glom.

_'Taylor why on earth did you tell him that!'_

_'He got all angry and started to hit me...I did try to explain to him why I was with his mummy.'_

_'You should have left me to tell him.'_

Looking back at my son, who wrapped his arms round my neck and kissed me on my cheek...he clung onto me for dear life.

"Mommy...I like it just us three. Me, you and Coco."

"Coco come here."

My daughter stood next to me, and I wrapped one arm round her and the other round my son. My eyes fixed on Taylor, who was sitting on the bed, staring at us.

"Chace, Coco...things are going to change...because this man here...he is your daddy...he has come home."

Chace stared at his father...while Coco...being the braver of the two...slowly made her way to the bed, she climbed onto the bed at sat next to her father...she just stared at him. Taylor, turned to look at Coco...tears filling his eyes.

"So you are my little Coco then?"

Coco didn't say anything, she just stared at him...slowly moving onto his lap and wrapping an arm round his neck. Taylor started to cry as he held onto our daughter...Chace who was still holding on to me tightly...watched his sister...being friendly with their father...a complete stranger in Chace's eyes.

"Chace darling. Aren't you going to give your daddy a hug?"

"NO!"

Chace released his hold from my neck and ran out of the room. Staring at the father and daughter I smiled at them. That was when I heard Taylor in my head.

_'She isn't giving me the silent treatment is she?'_

_'No...she doesn't talk very often...she'll start talking to you soon. Just keep talking to her...I am going to check on Chace.'_

_'He doesn't like me.'_

_'Chace will come round.'_

Walking over to the bed I kissed Coco on the head and leaned in to kiss Taylor.

"Glad you are finally home."

Smiling at him, I walked out towards Chace's bedroom, only not to find him anywhere...looking round the other rooms, I finally made my way into the living room where I found Isla sitting on the sofa in-between Mimi and Kingsley.

"Hey have you seen Chace?"

"No...why?"

"He...isn't very fond of Taylor and ran off when he learnt he was his father."

Looking round the kitchen, and the rest of the house several times I started to panic, running into the living room, where I also found Taylor and Coco. Taylor stood up immediately after obviously seeing my rather concerned face.

"Avery...what's wrong?"

"Chace...he is gone."

Tears started to flood from my eyes, I felt someone pull me into their arms, opening my eyes I saw Taylor, he kissed my forehead.

"We'll find him."

Grabbing our coats, Kingsley and Mimi agreed to look after Isla and Coco...while Taylor and I headed out. God I am terrible mother, I should have gone after him right after he ran out, I don't even know where he could be. Gosh he is such a fast runner for a five year old. How did he manage to sneak out without Mimi and Kingsley knowing?

"Avery...you are not a terrible mother."

"How would you know Taylor."

"I've seen it, deep in your soul. How you raised them all by yourself. You always have a mothering nature. You are the best mother, you have been giving them so much, something that is expected from two parents."

"Taylor."

As we took the lift down, I fell into his arms as he held me close. Floods of tears falling from my face. I need to find him, if anything happened to him...I don't know what I will do. My twins have become my life for the past five years. If one is missing then a part of me will be missing.

(Frankie's POV)

After my night with Paul, I felt so refresh. I tried to ring Oliver...and tried to go over, but he refused to let me come over. Apparently he has to deal with it on his own! It's like that daughter of his is really twisting him round his finger! I even tried to go over, only for that bloody Schuyler to answer the door. She wouldn't let me, wretched half blood. So here I am in Central Park, when I saw a rather familiar looking boy making his way to the children's play area. What was he doing by himself? Making my way up to the little boy, I called his name. He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me.

"Hey Chace, sweetie what are you doing here? Where is your mommy?"

"Hi auntie Frankie...mommy is at home."

"What? Sweetie why are out by yourself?"

"I ran away."

He ran away? Ok I thought things was going alright with Avery...I mean sure it was the Countess that caused her to be apart form Elias but I thought she was bring up the twins just fine.

"What? Why on earth would you run away? I thought you loved mommy lots."

"I do...but mommy...says that a strange man at home is my daddy."

What? His father? Wait what! He is not back is he? What! He can't have! The Countess sent him somewhere else! How did he come home? He wasn't supposed to come home!

"What?"

"I don't like it...I want it just to be me, mommy and Coco. I don't want to go home."

"Sweetie...your mommy is going to be very worried about you. You know what let me get you something to eat."

This is the perfect opportunity to gain the Regent's trust. Plus I can dig a little deeper on Elias' apparent return. The Countess will not be too happy to learn that he has returned. Taking Chace's hand I lead him to a nearby dessert shop. I really don't have a liking for kids. They annoy the hell out of me. Especially that bratty child of Oliver's. Those evils she gave me. I'll have to watch that brat a lot more closely. After what seemed like ages, waiting for that wretched boy finish his three desserts. I let him have three since he couldn't bloody make his mind up. Putting on my sweetie Auntie Frankie personality, when really I want to ring his neck. My god I have never seen such a whiny child or clingy in fact! If I was Avery I would have swatted him one by now.

"Ok sweetie time to go home."

"No!"

"Oh come on sweetie, mommy is going to very worried about you. Don't you want to see mommy?"

The tearful little boy nodded and I took his hand, and took him back towards his home. I really didn't want to, I was so tempted to tap his mouth and shove him in a box and ship him to Timbuktu. But no, I am sweet Frankie, returning a runaway child.

As the lift doors opened to the penthouse, two figures appeared, one I have never met before. He was tall, lean and very handsome. Dark hair and piercing hazel eyes. It must be him, Elias, The Angel of Time. Letting go of the child's hand I watched as Avery literally threw herself onto her son. She was on her knees holding her son close to her. She was hysterical. Floods and floods of tears falling from her eyes.

"Christopher Pierce Bennett! Don't you ever do that again! God I was so worried about you!"

The little boy in her arms, was crying and nodded his small head at his mother. It was clear he understood that his mother loved him a lot. And still cared for him, regardless if his father had returned. Avery stood and wiped her tears and looked at me, smiling at him. I put on some fake tears, to make it look I was affected by their stupid reunion.

"Oh Frankie! Thank you so much for bring him home I was so worried. We only just got home to grab a drink before going back out to find him. Where was he?"

"In the park. I was going to bring him back sooner, but he was a bit reluctant. So I thought I would calm him down with a few desserts, I hope you don't mind...I didn't really want to deal with him kicking and screaming."

"Oh no, I totally understand...I can't thank you enough."

"Oh it's nothing Avery, anyone would have done the same."

That was when the dark haired figure spoke, he had made his way to where Avery and I where standing.

"We are eternally grateful. Thank you."

"Oh no worries...urm...I am sorry, I don't want to be rude but who are you?"

"Oh...Frankie...this...this is Taylor...he is the father of the twins."

"You are home? That's wonderful! Just wondering, how did you get out?"

Avery butted in before Taylor could say anything. Clearly they still need to work on their cover story. I acting as a stupid red blood nodded and acted as if I didn't suspect the concerns in her voice.

"Oh urm well that's a long story...Thank you Frankie...it's late...you better go. Thanks again for bring him home."

Avery smiled at me and started to lead me towards the lift doors.

"Urm, Frankie can you not tell anyone you saw Taylor...I can't deal with the paps right now. We'll announce it at a party."

"Oh ok of course, I'll let you announce it."

"Thank you."

"No worries. Bye."

Avery gave me a hug, good I finally gained her trust. I know she'll express to Schuyler what a wonderful person I am for finding and returning her brat of a son. Stepping into the lift, I waved goodbye at Avery.

As I made my into the safe harbours of my apartment. I whipped out my other phone. I know it is probably early in the morning for the Countess. But this is important.

"What is it Francesca?"

"Sorry mother for calling so early, but this important news. I am afraid that Elias is back."

"WHAT? How can it be?"

"I don't know...but he is home. What is the plan now?"

"Nothing...you continue doing what you are doing...gaining the Regent's trust...to get her off your back and when the opportunity arises then you kill Schuyler Force."

"I've gained the Regent's trust...just today. No worries, I will kill Schuyler Force."

"Good. Now I am going to go back to bed. You better keep to your words Francesca."

"Don't worry mother. I can do it. Trust me."

Hanging up on the Countess. I started planning. First there is another wretched child I need to get rid of. That bloody daughter of Oliver's. I can't have her around. She is interfering with my plans. It seems the little brat's maternal grandparents do not know about her. Hmm it wouldn't be a bad idea for them knowing and perhaps they will fight for custody...if not I'll kill the brat myself. Then lure that Isla Force somewhere, where I can trap her mother and kill her. Without Avery and hopefully Deming of my back, my task should be easier. Yes this is my father's time.


	47. Little Miss Mischief

_**Hey guys, I would like to apologise for such a late update. I am ever so sorry. Like I told you in my last post. I have so much work due in, but here is the next chapter. I know I normally post at least once every week, but I am sorry that it has been over two weeks. I am really trying my best to squeeze in writing in between all this university work. I will promise you all to try my best to update next week but I cannot guarantee anything, since I have so much work to do for May 16th :(**_

_**Anyway I apologise again for the late update, I will try my best to update soon. I would like to reach about 280-290 reviews. That would just be dandy, Thank you.**_

_**Livs**_

* * *

**(Chapter 47)**

(Oliver's POV)

Waking up I turned to look at my bedside clock and it read eight. Groaning I just closed my eyes and laid there. Suddenly all that has happened last night came flashing back. I shot up and sat up, rubbing my eyes, I turned to look at the empty side on my bed. Oh god where is my daughter! I ran out of the bedroom and round the house till I found her sitting at the breakfast table in the kitchen munching her way through a bowl of coco pops. Wow she really did have the guts to go rummaging in a strangers home. I know if it was me, I would have waited for the owner to wake up.

"Oh thank god!"

"Morning Daddy! Why are you thanking god?"

"It's a figure of speech."

"Oh but daddy I thought only religious people said that. Mommy said not to say it unless you believe in him, cos it might offend people and mommy said it is not a good idea to offend people where we live."

"Right and did your mommy believe in god?"

"No, but she always says she is thankful for all she has, especially me."

"Well you are very special Jazz."

"Daddy you are special too! I am very thankful that I have a daddy."

I couldn't help but smile at her, my precious daughter. I just wish I have known her for her whole life, if even that one night stand might have been a mistake, I sure wouldn't trade this precious little girl for the world. Well now I have the rest of my life to be with her. I sat down next to her and grabbed the spare bowl and poured myself some coco pops too.

"Daddy you like coco pops too!"

"I love them. Well who wouldn't it is chocolate."

"Mommy only ever buys it once every two months."

"Well Jazz you can have it anytime here. Now when you finished I want you to go and get dressed there is someone I want you too meet."

"It's not the creepy lady you kissed yesterday was it daddy? She smelt all yucky of that old lady smell, lavender yuck yuck."

"Frankie is not creepy, and no you won't be meeting her."

"Frankie? That's a 'BOYS' name! It is stupid!"

"Jazz that is quite enough. You will be meeting my best friend. Her name is Schuyler."

"Oh that's a pretty name. I bet she is uber pretty."

I smiled at her comment. Schuyler wasn't pretty, she is beautiful. Absolutely breathe taking. Jasmine seems like a social butterfly; maybe I could take her to meet the twins too.

After breakfast Jazz went to get ready, while I cleaned up the kitchen before getting ready myself. I was sitting in the living room when I heard a knock on the door. Opening it, I came face to face with my best friend. I greeted her with a hug, before leading her to the living room.

"Thanks for coming Sky."

"No worries Ollie, So what is going on?"

"Urm this might be bit of a shock, so don't scream or anything."

"Oh god you and Frankie are engaged."

"What is that supposed to mean? And No we are not."

"Nothing, I just don't think she is the right person for you."

"Then if she is not the right person for me who is? You?"

"Ollie..."

Just at that moment my daughter came sprinting in she was wearing a rather worn out jumper and leggings. She jumped onto the sofa and sat next to Schuyler. We definitely need to go shopping.

"Hello! You must be Schuyler! Wow you are really pretty."

"Oh...aren't you a sweet little thing. Thanks you, and who may you be?"

"Oh sorry! That was really rude of me. My mommy always said I need to introduce myself, I forgot. I am Jasmine. Though daddy calls me Jazz and I like that."

"Oh well hello Jazz, so who is your daddy?"

"He is. I am Jasmine Hazard-Perry, and my daddy is Oliver and daddy said that you are his best friend. You are very pretty, prettier than smelly lady."

"Who's the smelly lady?"

"Frankie, which is a BOYS name. It is a stupid name for a girl."

Schuyler started laughing, which caused my little girl to fall into heaps of giggles herself. I frowned at the pair.

"Jazz that is not a stupid name. Sam is a name for boys and girls."

"Frankie is not the same. It's stupid."

"Jazz! That is quite enough."

My rather chatty daughter fell silent, and I looked at Schuyler who was a mix of emotions, she looked stunned and a little amused by my daughter's actions.

"So you have a daughter Ollie."

"Yes...I only found out yesterday, that's why I couldn't come...her mother...she..."

"My mommy died."

"Oh gosh, sweetie...I am so sorry. Ollie, how does she know?"

"Cos I ain't stupid...people die all the time. Used to hearing people yelling and gun shots all the time. Mommy always said to keep your head down and not get into trouble."

Schuyler sent me a worried yet stern look. Arching her eyebrow just a little. My daughter we brought up in a rough environment, she was lucky to still be alive.

"She grew up in Newark, but it's ok now...she will be living with me."

"Really?"

"Of course Sky, she is my daughter...and I really care about, actually I've already got the worry juice...does that ever go away?"

Schuyler laughed softly and shook her head. This morning when I thought something bad has happened to her, It was like my world was falling apart, I didn't know what to do if something did happen to her. I am really surprised in twenty- four hours that I have really managed to become a father. I know it is a learning curb being a parent, but just in a day I my priorities have completely changed.

"No, never...I can see you are quite attached to her."

"Well she is an adorable little thing, quite a chatty little thing. According to her mother, a bit mouthy too."

"I AM NOT!"

I tore my gaze from Schuyler's to the little girl sitting next to her, her arms where folded and she scowled at me, creasing her little eyebrows, it was actually quite adorable. I think that little out burst clarified the answer.

"OK Jazz I didn't mean it."

I watched the little brunette jump of the sofa and jumped into my lap giving me a tight hug.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Jazz, now how about you go run along into the media room and watch some TV while I talk to your auntie Sky."

"She's my auntie!"

"Er, not biologically, but yeah you can call her auntie Sky."

"I know that daddy! I'm not stupid! That's sooo coool!"

My daughter kissed me on the cheek and waved at her aunt before skipping over into the other room, where I could hear the theme tune to some familiar kiddy show program.

"So who was her mother?"

"A girl...that I lost my virginity too."

"What? Ollie? You are not one for one night stands...hang on she looks about Isla's age, so about five so you was what eighteen?"

"Seventeen actually."

"Ollie!"

"What! She is as much in the wrong too, she kept me daughter from me for five whole years, not that I really blame her...I can understand her intentions."

"Ok, who was she?"

"Her name was Madison Keys, she was also a socialite, she came from old money. I didn't really know her that well...I just know that she was Avery's friend. They went to Columbia together."

"Hang on, you slept with someone that was twenty something?"

"Oh no! She was a freshman back then so she was only a year older. Not that it really matters anyway...I kinda liked her but I never saw her again, well not till September that year, when she asked for my details...now I realise why she asked for it."

"Why did she? I mean I can't believe she kept your daughter from you."

"She wants me to be Jasmine's soul guardian. She doesn't want her family to look after her. I know why she didn't tell me about Jazz, I think because when she came to see me I was dating Kitty Mullins at the time...though she dumped me not long afterwards since she was going to Stanford University. Anyway, I guess she was a little jealous, I don't blame her...she just gave birth to our daughter and I had another girl in my arms. Anyway she wanted me to build my career. So that I would have the finances to support Jazz, which now I have…Madison wanted what was best for me and Jazz, I can't fault her for that…especially now that she is no longer part of her daughter's life."

Just then my phone started to ring, oh god it's Frankie...I can't really deal with her right now, I have always noticed that Frankie has always been really nosey. Ok well actually only just realised.

"Hey Frankie."

"Ollie, is everything ok? I'll come over."

"No, it's ok...Frankie I can handle this...I'll be fine."

"Baby..."

"Frankie, seriously! It will be ok...I'll call you."

And with that I hung up on her, I looked back at Schuyler who was raising an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"That's not the way to talk to your girlfriend...you've never spoken to her like that before."

"I want to sort this out on my own, Frankie won't understand, she isn't one for settling down, not yet anyway."

"But you've asked for my help."

"Actually I haven't asked."

"But you want my help?"

Damn it I do need Sky's help. I mean she is a mother herself, I might need Avery's help too, though she is a single mother with twins, what the heck I am a single father too! Ok well I have Frankie but it is not like we live together. Frankie doesn't seem the mothery type anyway, and it seems Jazz doesn't like her, but I guess she doesn't know her so she can't judge, plus she is only five years old.

"Well, yes...I do Sky...I need to take her shopping...she needs new clothes, I need to enrol her into school...doctors...I probably should pay for her mother's funeral...I owe her, she needs to say goodbye to her mother...maybe Avery could help...but I don't want to be a burden on her. I mean with Taylor..."

"Actually Taylor has returned."

"What?"

Wait what? Taylor is home? What! When? Why am I the last to know everything! Just because I am a mere red blood, but still come on! He was a good friend of mine!

"He came home last night. The reunion, wasn't as sweet...she hit him."

"She did what! But she loves him!"

"Well, try being in her shoes, your love is gone for six years...you believed that they would never ever return, you didn't know where they where dead or alive and they left you with two children...how would you feel?"

Guess Sky was right, I mean...I would really hurt, but I would really be angry at the same time.

"Yeah, guess you are right. Do you know what went on after?"

"No I don't all I know is that Jack in the end had to take the twins to school...it means Avery didn't go home last night."

"Oh...ok well I won't be contacting Avery anytime soon then."

"Ollie it will be ok, I've seen you around the twins and Isla...you'll make a wonderful father."

"You and Madison have so much faith in me."

"Ollie, you are a wonderful person. I have already seen the way you are around her, I mean you have already started to worry about her. It means you care about her. It will be ok, because I will be here for you, and I know Avery will be too."

"Thanks Sky...now how about some lunch?"

"Yeah would be great."

We both stood and I hugged her, I was so glad to have a friend like her...though she has been busy with her growing art career and being a mother and a wife, she has always found time to support me, through my career...ok perhaps not supporting me with Frankie, but I know she will always be there for me, as I will always be there for her.

(Sky's POV)

The last twenty four hours have been one eventful day. With Taylor coming back and instead of the fairytale reunion we all where expecting. It left Taylor with a red mark on his face, chasing after a rather upset and angry Avery. I still don't know what has happened between them two, whether they talked or made up or split up or something. I highly doubt they have split up, because I know she loves him a lot. She wouldn't throw it away...would she? I know she didn't go home last night since this morning Avery's mother rang to inform us of a rather tearful Chace, clearly he has been crying and throwing a tantrum that his mother did not come home. He has a strong attachement to his mother, it is slightly worrying. And now I am here over at Oliver's apartment and learning that he has fathered a child. A child he did not know about until last night. She is quite a sweet energetic type of girl, though I am worried about her up bringing. I mean she grew up in Newark. No one goes there, unless you are visiting the blood bank or going to the airport. People die there every single day! I can't believe it, I thought she was a socialite, what on earth possessed this Madison girl live in such a god awful place? And to raise a child there? And Oliver doesn't blame her? I mean if I was him I would be rather annoyed that she kept a child from me.

After eating lunch with Ollie and his daughter, who seemed to quite knowledgable for a red blood five year old. Though of course her grammar and use of words isn't brilliant. She was talking to me so much she sort of reminded me of Isla, who is a little chatterbox and often got told off for talking too much at school.

"Auntie Sky, do you have any kids?"

"Yes I do. A little girl, she is the same age as you."

"Ooh, what's her name? Does that make her my cousin? Cos that would be so cool if she was auntie Sky."

"Her name is Isla. And I guess she could be."

"Isla that is a pretty name! I bet she is pretty like you auntie Sky. Can I meet her auntie Sky please."

"Urm, yes perhaps soon."

I smiled at the little girl sitting across from me munching her way through a healthy meal Ollie cooked her. Isla is such a picking eater, and here is this girl who seems to be eating everything. Then again she probably did not get a lot of food when she was growing up. Just at the point Oliver's house phone rang. I bloody hope it is not Frankie what's her face! She's called Ollie five times today. Five! Jeez that girl is a little obsessive. And controlling for that matter. I hate how she has had Ollie wrapped round her fingers all these years.

Ollie came back into the kitchen, and looked at me and then at his daughter.

"Sky, could you do me a huge favour?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I got to run down to the publisher office. Can you watch Jazz for an hour or so?"

"Yeah Ollie that's fine."

And with that Ollie left in a flash leaving his daughter in my care. We ended up sitting in Oliver's media room. Watching TV.

"So Jazz, tell me a little about yourself."

"My name is Jasmine Olivia Hazard - Perry, I am five years old and my birthday is 31st August. I like reading and drawing."

"Oh did you know your daddy is a writer."

"Yay! Mommy told me. Daddy is a famous writer."

"Oh, so you have known about daddy all your life?"

"Yup. Mommy told me."

"Are you not mad at him?"

"Nope, mommy said daddy is making money and when the time is right he will look after me. See daddy is here to look after me now."

I smiled at the little girl, we continued to watch the TV for about half an hour when the door opened and then I heard a voice, and it was not Ollie's voice. It that Frankie! I don't really know why I don't like her, I just don't. I have never hated a person as much as I hate her. I mean I never hated Mimi, sure I despised her but never hated. I stood up and turned to look at the doorway where Frankie stood.

"Sky! Hi, what are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same question."

"Well I am here to see Ollie and...oooh she is still here."

Her gaze was no longer at me but at the little girl behind me, turning around to look at Jazz, she did not seem too pleased to be seeing Frankie. Frankie walked past me and towards Jazz who was now standing up. She crossed her arms and stared at Frankie, who knelt down to her level.

"Hello sweetie, I am Frankie."

I cringed when she said sweetie, I don't know why but when ever she says pet names it sounds far from sweet, perhaps sinister. Yes a little too sinister.

"Frankie is a BOYS name."

I couldn't help but find little Jazz amusing, I laughed at her remark and Frankie turned to glare at me. Well that is the first time, she acts so sweet and innocent when she is with Ollie but I know she is far from it.

"Frankie is short for Francesca, but I don't like that name. Anyway, I am your daddy's girlfriend. Which I guess makes me your step-mommy."

The look on Jasmine's face was pure disgust. I was half hoping that she'd say something to offend Frankie.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeew. You are not my mommy, I already have a mommy and she ain't you."

"You had a mommy, she is no longer here."

"So, you ain't my mommy, you never will be. You have a stupid BOYS name and you smell like smelly old people. Lavendar is for OLD people."

Jazz continued to give Frankie the biggest evils ever. It was so adorable, I am glad she doesn't like Frankie either. Well that makes three of us. Frankie stood up and shot the little girl an evil glare too. That annoyed the hell out of me, I knew she was faking her sweet talk at the little girl. I bet she doesn't even like her. I bet she doesn't like kids!

"Frankie I think you should go."

"No, I have every right to be here Sky, I am Ollie's girlfriend, you are not...so I think you should go. I can look after her till he comes back."

What? No way am I going to leave a child alone with her, she'd kill her or something. She is not the mothering type. She is not Oliver's type of girl! Ollie gave me the authority to look after his daugther, and no way amd I going to let this bitch look after her.

"No. Oliver asked me to look after Jazz, I suggest you leave."

"Jazz? What kind of ridicilous pet name is that?"

I was so tempted to slap Frankie there and then, but I knew I couldn't since Jazz was still in the room, I watched the little girl walk up towards us, and she glared up at Frankie before stamping on her foot.

"OUCH! You little Shit!"

I gasped in utter horror at what she called Jasmine, I quickly covered Jazz's ears, knowing very well that it was too late and that she had heard it, yet I felt compelled to cover her ears, I would do the same for any child.

"Get out Frankie."

She scowled at me and then at the little girl standing in front of me. She sat down on the couch and sent me a wicked smile.

"I'm not going till Ollie get's back."

"Frankie."

"You have no authority to tell me where to go. I am his girlfriend and you are nothing in comparison."

I glared at her and lead the little girl out of the media room and into the living room. I sat her down and brought some papers and colouring pencils for her. Just then the door opened and Ollie stepped in. Frankie quickly sprinted into the living room and wrapped her arms round Oliver, kissing him. Causing me to turn away.

"Eeeeeew."

Oliver pulled away from his possessive bitch of a girlfriend, and walked over to his daughter and knelt down to her level and scooped her up in his arms.

"Daddy."

"Hey sweetie, have a nice time with auntie Sky?"

"Yay. Daddy, Jazz isn't a stupid name is it?"

Her eyes were all watery and innocent. Yet I knew she was pulling an act. I've seen it one too many times with Isla. Perhaps I have or rather Jack has let her get away with this one too many times before.

"Of course not, It's the best name...do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because it is the name of my little girl, my special little girl. Now why did you think your name is stupid?"

"She said it was ridicilous pet name."

Tears began to fall from the little girl's eyes as she pointed the guilty finger at Frankie. I wanted laugh so bad, but I held back to watch the drama unfold.

"Frankie, why did you say that for!"

Frankie pulled an innocent looking face, it looked too sweet, it really made me want to punch her right in the face. She walked closer and smiled at Ollie.

"Of course I didn't."

"SHIT!"

We all jumped in shock, and stared at the little girl of which this god awful word came from, Oliver put her down and went down to her level and stared at her. Taking full authority. I don't know what Oliver was worrying about, he already knows what to do. I guess it comes naturally. Then again since the age of eighteen, he has been growing up with three kids around him.

"Jasmine, what did you just say?"

"Shit. Why daddy? Is it a bad word?"

"It is a very very bad word. Where on earth did you learn that from?"

"Francesca said it."

Oliver stood and turned to glare at his girlfriend. I have never ever seen him send such a deathly glare at her. It was always the look of love, of adoration, of pure addiction. And now, he was looking at her as if she was a bad influence. About time he noticed, she has been a very bad influence on him.

"Frankie you did what? You taught my daughter to say that word?"

"Ollie, babe, I did not say that word at all."

I started to laugh at Frankie's pathetic lie, the two of them turned to look at me, I smiled at Oliver and glared at Frankie.

"Oh she said it, I tried to cover Jazz's ears, but it is clear she heard it. Obviously Frankie does not know how to be around children. A bad influence. I did try tell her to go. Yet she insisted to stay."

Oliver was looking so angry, I've never seen him like that before. I guess he became a father overnight. As a parent you do anything to protect your child from all the bad in the world.

"Frankie just leave."

"Ollie baby"

"Please Don't! I told you I didn't want you to come over. Now look what you taught my daughter."

"Oh come on as if she doesn't know the word."

"She is five Frankie. God do you not know anything about children? Just go for goodness sake. I do not want to talk or see you right now so go!"

Frankie picked up her belongs and stormed out slamming the door. Oliver looked so stressed and angry, I know it is best to leave him to calm down. I took Jazz's hand and lead her out of the living room for her father to calm down. We walked down the hallway and into her bedroom. Sitting down on her bed, I turned her to face me. She was looking so sweet so innocent, I almost fell for it, but I know all too well.

"Jazz, you did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Did what auntie Sky?"

She was giving me the same innocent look she gave her father, this little girl is a dark horse.

"Now now Jazz, don't give me that look. I know you said that naughty word on purpose, so that you could get Frankie into trouble."

"Ok I did auntie Sky, but please don't tell daddy."

She looked generally sorry, and she looked like she was going to cry...I smiled at her and gave her a quick hug.

"Of course I won't. Sweetie...I don't like Miss smelly pants either."

"You don't!"

"Nor does my little girl. Maybe you girls will get along."

"Frankie is a witch."

"Yes she is. It was nicely done. But don't think you can get away with doing this all the time. I am watching you missy."

"Only with Frankie blankie."

She giggled and I smiled at her, yes only with the wicked witch of the west. Though of course she needs to be careful, and conniving in the way she does it. What am I like convincing a five year old girl to be a little brat towards someone else. Well maybe, just maybe she will wind up Frankie so much, she'll leave. That is something I am hoping. Maybe Jazz isn't so bad after all, she may have a slightly poor vocabulary and she may know a little too much for her age, but she is a sweet little girl. I am sure Frankie is going to have a hell of a ride ahead of her, and I am going to be in the backseat enjoying the show. Frankie is not who everyone thinks she is, and I know one day all her so true colours will be shown.

* * *

_**So what do you think? To be honest it is not all that. Sorry that it took me so long to update, I hope you liked it please do review. It would make me very happy :)**_


	48. Picture Perfect

_**Thank you guys for reviewing. And you are in luck this chapter will show an introduction of Jazz to the twins and Isla. Also here is an newcomer Wyatt Adams-Richards. Since I felt bad for making you guys wait way over 2 weeks for an update, I worked on the next chapter and here it is.  
**_

_**The next chapter will be the introduction of Taylor back to the world. the Conclave will have come up with a story to how he returned.**_

_**Please review I would like to reach about 310- 315 reviews. I'd like to congrats Chloe for being the 300th reviewer, I would reward you, but unfortunately you do not have an account!  
**_

_**Livvie**_

* * *

(Chapter 48) 

(Schuyler's POV)

Today I am taking Isla to meet her conduit for the first time. Well at least I think Jazz is Isla's conduit. I mean Oliver is my conduit and Jazz is born a month after Isla was, so therefore she must be her conduit right? We decided that it be best for Oliver and Jazz to come over for the day instead of Isla and I going over. Isla is actually excited to meet her new cousin. She is very fond of her uncle Ollie. I think he is her favourite uncle. Isla has been in a rather foul mood all week. With not being able to see Chace. Since he has been a big trouble for Avery and Taylor. I guess they are trying to sort out their family before they let their children see anyone. Though of course Isla gets to see Chace at school, but I guess it is not the same. What can I say those two have a huge attachment, just like Chace's attachment to his mother. There where voices at the door, Isla sprung from her seat and ran to the front door with Jack and I following her. She ran into her uncle's arms. As his daughter stood their staring at her surroundings.

"You must be Jazz! I am Isla."

"Yup. Is this your house? It is massive!"

"Yes it is. Come on I'll show you my room!"

Isla grabbed the younger girl's hand and they both made their way up the stairs. Well that was easy. I guess they both are confident and not too shy. I am sure they will make fast friends. I was half tempted to follow the two girls upstairs, but Jack wrapped an arm round my waist and steered me towards the living room.

"Are they going to be ok? By themselves?"

"Schuyler then will be fine."

Nodding at Jack, we all sat down in the living room, discussing Jazz. Jack himself was quite surprised that Oliver has a daughter; he thought Ollie didn't lose his virginity until he was with Frankie.

_'Well Oliver was in love with you. So do excuse me for thinking that he was still a virgin till the Canadian saved him.'_

_'She didn't save him… you know she is a bad influence on him.'_

_'Schuyler, just because you don't like her…'_

_'Jack…I know something isn't right about her. You should have seen her at Ollie's apartment. I swear she was going to hit Jazz and now Avery thinks she is godsend.'_

_'Avery doesn't think such a thing. She is just grateful that Frankie found Chace. You know Chace has always been a bit difficult.'_

_'Oh so now you are agree with Avery? Don't you think there is something not quite right with that witch?'_

_'Schuyler!'_

_'What!'_

_'You can't say that. I know you don't trust her but…'_

_'Jack! I can't believe you are defending her! Seriously! You have to believe me.'_

_'I do, but you don't have any hard proof, to proof she isn't all that she seems.'_

_'Yeah sure you do!'_

And with that I shut my mind from Jack and got up and left Jack and Oliver in the living room. I know that I don't have the evidence to show that Frankie isn't as sweet and innocent as everyone thinks she is! But Jack should believe me; he should at least take my side.

I made my way up the stairs and into my daughter's nursery, where I found Jazz and Isla both playing with the giant dollhouse that Jack and I made for Isla.

"Mommy! Come play too!"

I made my way towards the two girls and took the seat next to my daughter. I watched as she and Jazz connected so well. As if they have known each other for their entire lives. God Jazz really does look like Oliver.

"You have so many toys! I have never had that many toys!"

"You know Jazz you can come and play with me anytime you want! Mommy can we invite Chace and Coco over too! Or can we go over there! I always like going to see Auntie Avery!"

"You have another auntie too!"

"Yeah, she is my daddy's sister. Well not real sister, your daddy is also Coco and Chace's uncle!"

"Auntie Sky, does that mean I have more cousins? I've never had this much family before!"

I smiled at I guess my niece, Ollie is like a brother to me so yes it makes sense for Jazz to be my niece too. Well after all it is clear that she is my daughter's conduit.

"Yes I guess, you could say that they are your cousins. I'll speak to Auntie Avery and see if it is a good time to go over."

Jazz giggled, she jumped up in joy and gave me a hug, with my daughter joining in. I guess Madison's wish is coming true. Jazz is finally getting the family she always wanted, the only sad thing is. Her mother isn't here to be there with her. But it is ok; Jazz will have this loving family that will look after her.

(Avery's POV)

It has been a week now since he has returned. My beloved Taylor, and since that night Chace made a run for it, things have been a little tough. Chace does not want anything to do with his father. He refuses to have Taylor and I share a bed. Insisting that the bed is shared by me and him. My son's attachment to me is so strong that I can't even be near Taylor without him screaming for attention.

I knew it would be tough for the twins to accept their father back into their lives but I never knew it would be this difficult. At least Coco is more acceptant towards her father. Though she is not talking to him just yet, at least she is willing to be held by him. It's Saturday and I haven't really been able to sleep. Not a wink, Taylor is sleeping in the spare room. I want him to hold me in his arms, to be kissed by him, but because of my son...our reunion was sweet and short. Sitting up on the bed I stared at my sleeping son, what has gotten into him lately? Since that day he found out about his father he hasn't been the same. Getting up quickly, I left him to sleep in my bed and made my way into the spare room. Where I found Taylor sound asleep, I climbed into the bed next to him and laid my head onto his bare chest. His eyes fluttered opened, and he pulled me in closer and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey."

"Taylor, I am sorry."

"Don't be darling, just enjoy the moment we have, before he wakes up."

"I don't know what has gotten into him. I knew it would be difficult for the twins to accept you into their lives, but I never thought it would be like this. It is like he doesn't want anything to do with you."

"Well, if you think from his perspective. He has grown up with only his mother, and suddenly his father have come back; taking a lot of his mother's attention...how would you feel."

"Like you are taking me away from him. I know he has a strong attachment to me but not to totally reject his own father."

"I am sure he will come round."

"I hope so."

Taylor pulled me closer to him and tilted my head so that he could kiss me. We haven't been able to kiss, let alone be intimate without Chace protesting. Taylor's warm hand slipped under my top, his eyes staring deep into my own.

_'Do we have time?'_

_'I hope so, it's a Saturday. He'll be asleep for longer...I love you Elias...I am sorry.'_

_'Sariel, my love...there is nothing to be sorry about...this is all my doing, if I never went away...maybe our son will not be so hostile towards me.'_

Forcing my lips onto his, We quickly de-clothed and made love. It felt so great to be in his strong arms, for him to love me, to kiss me, to hold me close. Sometimes I feel that this is all a dream, that he hasn't truly come home. But to open my eyes and see his handsome face staring back at me I know it is real, that he is finally home where he belongs, even if right now our family picture is anything but sweet. After all was done, I turned to look at the clock to see it was already ten. Sighing I untangled myself from Taylor's arms, much too his protest and got dressed...just as I head a sharp cry and a scream, knowing very well who it came from, I kissed Taylor quickly and ran out to the hallway to see my rather angry and upset son looking at me. He ran up to me and wrapped his arms round my legs, quickly soaking my trouser leg with his tears.

"Mommy!"

"It's ok sweetie, I am here."

"Mommy don't leave me."

"I won't sweetie, I promise you that."

"Why is that bad man taking you away from me?"

Why does he think his father is a bad man? Taylor has a heart of gold, I would say he is one of the purest...the most loyal, the most loving. I've heard stories from his travels, the stories of his alter ego...I know my love would never do that, he would not sacrifice everything just to save me, he is not selfish like that...he knows what is for the greater good. Even if it means losing me.

"Your daddy is not a bad man, He loves you very much...and mommy loves him very much."

"Don't you love me mommy?"

"Of course I do, I love you and Coco more than anything, more than the world."

"I love you too mommy."

Smiling at my son, I took his hand and we both turned towards the kitchen, where I saw Taylor emerge from his room. Wearing a vest and trousers.

"Morning...how's my little man today?"

I looked down at my son, he was sending his father the biggest evils ever. I nudge my son closer to his father.

"Aren't you going to say good morning back to daddy?"

"He isn't my daddy."

"Oh for goodness sake Christopher. Stop acting like a spoilt child. He is your father."

" I DON'T HAVE A DADDY!"

"Christopher! I know this is hard, but daddy loves you a lot...and you need to accept him just like Coco has."

"I DON'T WANT HIM HERE. HE HAS RUINED EVERYTHING!"

And with that my son ran of back into his room. My own eyes started to brim with tears, as I fell into Taylor's arms. Why is it so hard for my son to register the fact that his father is home? And the fact that he does not want anything to do with his own father. Over the past five years I have been telling him and Coco about their father, about what a wonderful man he is...he can't surely not want anything to do with him. God I am a bad mother.

"My love, you are not...this is just hard for him to accept, let him be...he will come round."

" What if he never will?"

"Have faith my love, he will...I believe and so should you."

He held me close and kissed me lightly on the lips and held me tightly in his arms. That was when we heard another small voice. That of not my son, but my little girl.

"Mommy."

I tore myself from his arms and knelt down to my daughter's level and she wrapped her arms round my neck.

"Mommy why are you crying?"

"It is nothing, mommy is ok now."

"It is because of Chace mommy? I'll talk to him mommy."

"Sweetie..."

"Mommy it is ok. I don't mind."

I kissed my daughter on the cheek and watched her run off to her brother's room, while Taylor took my hand and led me into the kitchen.

It was not long till Chace and Coco emerged into the kitchen, waiting for their breakfast. Leading the twins to the dining table and placed their breakfast in front of them. As the twins ate, Taylor and I got ready. The twins got ready, we looked like a presentable family, but we are far from it. The doors to our penthouse opened and stepped out another picture perfect family. There stood my best friend and conduit Casey Adams or rather Casey Adams-Richards and her husband and Taylor's conduit Sam Richards and one very adorable looking little boy. With his father's eyes and mother's luscious brown curly hair. He is just a month younger than the twins and slightly smaller than Chace. Giving Sam and Casey a quick hug. I introduced my twins to them for the first time. Now that Taylor has returned, Sam has been released from his repository job back in England.

"Glad you are home Taylor... It has been pretty much hell working in the repository."

Sam gave Taylor a hug, while I spoke with Casey.

"Hey Chace and Coco...this is Wyatt."

He must be one of the twin's conduit...but which one? Can it be possible that he is the conduit for them both? I have never seen anyone being a conduit for two blue bloods. Wyatt's eyes where fixed on my daughter, who was also staring at Wyatt. I lead the Richards into the living room.

"Wyatt is actually quite a shy little thing."

"Sounds like my daughter. So, when will he be enrolling at school? I can get him in for next week."

"We where thinking after the Christmas break. He can start in the spring semester. This move has upset him a lot...he misses his grandparents."

"I'm sorry to you both..."

"It couldn't be helped Avery. We are your conduits; we need to be here for you both...I hear that you are having a little issue with your own son...maybe we can help out."

I smiled at them both and called at the twins and Wyatt to make their way towards the twin's play room. Where I found Wyatt standing shyly by the door. Chace was busy playing with his train set. While Coco, being the braver of the two. Took Wyatt's hand and led him to where she was playing with the cooking set. Coco may be the quiet one, but right now she seems to be the braver of the twins. Even if my son is the Angel of Courage. Wyatt and Coco carried on playing together, yet not exchanging a single word. Perhaps Wyatt is Coco's conduit and not Chace. If Wyatt is not Chace's conduit, than who is? Making my way back into the living room, there is a lot to talk about, a lot to sort out, especially regarding my family.

(Oliver's POV)

So now because my daughter wanted to meet her other auntie, both Jazz and I and the Force's are all going round to Avery's for dinner. And here I will be seeing my old friends and fellow conduits. Also I will be seeing Taylor again for the first time since he has come back. Kingsley and Mimi have also been invited as well as Deming. I probably should ask Frankie too come along. But I am so pissed of with what she has done! I cannot believe she swore in front of my kid. Of course I still love her, but I just...I guess she just does not know how to act around children.

As we made our way up the lift to the penthouse, the two girls where busy gossiping away. They really have become fast friends, much to my and Sky's delight. As the lift doors opened. A little boy came running towards Isla.

"Isla! You are here! Don't leave me!"

"Of course not! Chace. This is Jazz she is my other cousin and Uncle Ollie's daughter She is really cool."

What on earth made Chace think people are leaving him? I watched my nephew eye up my daughter. He did not look impressed. I wasn't impressed by his attitude. Avery came walking in with her daughter, and another little boy. Who was holding hands with Coco. They looked real sweet together.

"Ollie, Jack, Sky you are here...oh and who is this?"

Shoot I haven't found time to tell Avery about Jazz. Avery knelt down in front of my daughter and Isla. Isla gave her auntie a quick kiss and hug and Jazz copied.

"Hi auntie Avery. This is Jazz, she is uncle Ollie's daughter, and my new best friend."

"What? Ollie you..."

But Avery couldn't even finish what she was going to say when we heard a loud shriek coming from the little boy standing next to her. Chace was crying his little eyes out. However much I love my little nephew, I must admit he can be one little brat. I mean the way he looked at my daughter! He is definitely jealous at the fact that Isla and Jazz have become fast friends.

"I'm your best friend Isla!"

And with that the little boy went running with Isla following him. Avery stood with tears in her eyes. Chace must have been a bit of a problem for her. Out of nowhere a tall figure emerged, wrapping his arms round Avery as her head fell onto his shoulders as she cried silently.

"Taylor!"

"Hi Ollie, long time no see ey?"

"Yes very...glad you are back man...is Chace alright?"

"Chace...he has been a huge stress on Avery...he won't accept me as his father."

What? He won't? But Avery has been drumming to the twins mind that their beloved father is a great man. Why is Chace acting like that? Poor Avery, just when you think things are going well because the love of her life is back...she is getting even more problems. Perhaps she has mothered Chace a bit too much, he has become incredibly clingy. But what can you do? She basically had to be mom and dad.

"Please don't cry auntie Avery."

Avery tore herself from Taylor's arms and looked at my daughter's and smiled at her. Wiping at her tears she once again knelt down to my daughter's level.

"You are a sweet little thing. auntie Avery will be ok."

"You don't have to keep it in all the time you know. My mommy said that it was good to let people know. My mommy said that she knew you and that you where good friends."

"Oh...I knew your mommy? and who is your mommy sweetie?"

"My mommy is called Madison Keys...mommy died now."

I watched as Avery gasp in utter shock...yeah I really should have spoke to her before introducing Jazz to her.

"Oh gosh I am so sorry."

"It's ok auntie Avery...Daddy says I know have a big family to look after me and love me. I've never had a big family before, cos it use to be just me and mommy...I miss mommy."

"Of course you do...now how about you come meet your other cousin...Coco sweetie."

Coco came walking over, shyly hiding behind her mother with her new friend standing behind her.

"Come sweetie. Coco this is uncle Ollie's daughter Jazz."

"Hi Coco! I am Jasmine but you can call me Jazz!"

Coco didn't say anything but nodded and smiled shyly at my energetic daughter.

"You are really quiet! That's ok, I like talking anyway. It means you are a really good listener. Can I play with you...and your friend?"

"Oh and this is Wyatt. Wyatt how about you and Coco play with Jazz."

Both Wyatt and Coco nodded and my daughter took both their hands and they walked off together. Avery smiled at me, while still clinging on quite tightly to Taylor's hand.

"Ollie what happened to Madison?"

"She was involved in a road accident. After falling pregnant with Jasmine she was kicked out by her family and she moved to Newark. Where she raised Jazz."

"Why didn't she come to you for help?"

"She wanted what was best for me. She wanted me to build my career. God if she told me, I would have been there for her and Jazz."

"Of course you would have Ollie. I remember her parents...they weren't very nice people. Ollie it is ok. We will be here for you."

Yes I have a loving family, I have a family that will help me with bring up Jazz. Though she may not have her mother anymore I am going to be the best father ever. Let's just hope we don't run into problems.

(Frankie's POV)

Since I swore in front of Oliver's wretched child. I haven't seen him since. It's been what a week? Oliver hasn't rung me, not once. I ended up having to ring him, and he doesn't chat for long. His daughter has got him wrapped round his finger. I know that bitch isn't as sweet, just because she is five doesn't mean she isn't smart for her age. I know that wretched daughter of Schuyler's is too smart for her own good. I am losing Ollie. I need to get him back even if it means killing that daughter of his, but first things first. I need to get back into his good books. But right now I need to meet Paul's beloved step sister. Apparently he is too busy trying to pursue that ruddy Asian and doesn't have time to see his sister.

Arriving at JFK, I watched as the entire population of red blood men stopped in their tracks as a blonde bombshell emerged from the terminals. She looked like the total model type. Wearing a rather expensive looking Mac and killer heels. It really made her legs look extra long. It is obvious that she is a nephilims. Like me, obviously she uses her looks to get what she wants. She made her way up to me and gave me a friendly hug.

"Frankie. Long time no see."

"Yes indeed Verity."

Verity and I have been living in Italy, till she was shipped over to England to watch the Angel of Guidance and the Angel of Time. She was the one who was supposed to stop them from meeting. Clearly she failed. She is also a girl with a vendetta, she killed of the blue bloods that killed her beloved and I know she is also willing to help me with mine.

"So my brother called me in for a favour. What is it you need?"

"How about we go back to mine and discuss."

She nodded and we both made it back to my apartment along with her billion suitcases. We settled down at the dining table with something strong in our cups.

"You know the Angel of Time and the Angel of Guidance."

"Yes…the Countess was not too please."

"Well they have twins, twins of their own. Some how that wretched Elias has come back. But they are having a little trouble with their son. He is not so willing to accept his father."

"And you want me to corrupt the little rat? Turn him against his family."

"It is like you read my mind."

We both laughed and clinked our glasses. I know Verity and she knows how to manipulate people. She'll find a way to break that family apart. She'll weaken the New York Coven, by breaking up its Regent's family. I have Paul getting Deming off my back, so all I have to do is get rid of Oliver's wretched child and then to kill Schuyler and Isla Force. Revenge is just so sweet. The time of the silver's and nephilims is upon us. This is the final battle, and we will win.

* * *

_**Ok I know that this was only a little insight of the intro of Jazz to the twins and Isla. But in this chapter I think that their is more important things that need to be covered. There will be more interaction of the twins with Isla, Jazz and newcomer Wyatt :)**_

_**Ok I know this chapter isn't all that really. But we are climaxing towards chapter 50 and I need to write minor detail chapters. I know you probably all dying for Frankie to get exposed and killed or what not! I know one review has killed Frankie a million times in her mind lol (Rissa)  
**_

_**Please review.**_


	49. Christmas Party

**_Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Though I am a little disappointed with the reviews, not the overall numbers. Just the review count of the last chapter. I only got two which is a little upsetting :( Anyway sorry for the late update, just got a lot of work on my plate, working on them now. I'll try to update soon, the next chapter will have us revisit Madison Keys. We'll learn a little background knowledge on her and Jazz's up bring._**

**_Anyway I would like at least 325-330 reviews. That would just be dandy :) Thanks guys._**

**_Also would like to apologise again for the rather late update, been a busy bee. I know it's been over two weeks yet again, but I am working on the next chapter. And will try to post it soon :)_**

**_Liv_**

* * *

**(Chapter 49)**

(Avery's POV)

Tonight is the annual Christmas party, hosted by myself. It is more of an annual work do. Of course only the elite get invited. I am still a well known party thrower even if my priorities have changed. This year is the first with Taylor. Tonight we are going announce his return and of course the introduction of Miss Jasmine Hazard-Perry. God I am still in utter shock at the fact that Ollie has a daughter! A little girl, only a few months younger than the twins. Though I know that he will make a wonderful father. Well he does talk a lot about kids and he is a great uncle to the twins. Everyone has given Jazz and Wyatt a warm welcome. Well with the exception of my son. Who is not very fond of Wyatt or Jazz. It upsets me so much that he thinks everyone is leaving him, that all these new people in his life are taking the people he loves away from him. I wish he would understand that we are not leaving at all. It is just...I love his father and I want to be with him. He has been gone for so long, you cannot expect me to be apart from him. Now he thinks Wyatt is taking his sister from him. When Wyatt is far from it, he has been there for my daughter, a real friend. Though of course she has always had Isla, but I guess she can really connect with Wyatt. And now Chace resents Jazz, though of course Jazz won't let him put her down. I know countless of times Chace has been a little mean towards the brunette. She is sure a fiesty one.

It is the last day in the office today. Walking in I saw my secretary already there at the office. She always had a thing about being early. I have been working with Molly since the very beginning of my career. She is a sweet thing, maybe a little flirtatious, though of course once she learns that the men she has flirted with is well attached. She gets all embarrassed, well I guess I would. Imagine flirting with a guy and then finding out he is attached.

"Hey Avery, I got your usual morning hot chocolate. Also I managed to get free muffins."

I smiled at her and took my hot drink and muffin from her. She obviously been flirting with the barista, the one she has been eyeing up for ages, but has been too shy to actually talk too. That is the first for her. Well of course she talks to him when making the orders but that is as far as it gets.

"Free muffins? From Mr blue eye hunk?"

She blushed a deep crimson which really highlighted her green eyes. She was quite pretty, she didn't need to wear makeup, though she is small in height. Well same height as me really. She has a good figure. Actually I've had her model a few of my designs. Though she'd rather just be my PA.

"Yes from Darcy."

Darcy, is the name she has given Mr Blue eyed hunk. Apparently he does not look like Mr Darcy, hair and eye colour wise. he seems to have the serious, do not approach me kind of face, and since Pride and Prejudice is her favourite classic book, well she is pretty much besotted with him. Well I've seen him a few times. Blonde hair blue eyes, yes quite a looker.

"So why did he give you free muffins?"

"Er... because I am a regular customer."

That was true, Molly visited that place very religiously. She went in every morning before work to grab us both a drink...so coffee on the go and she would always stop in for a cappuccino after work, with a nice cake. She always had a love for the cakes in that coffee shop. Probably because it is handmade and maybe Mr Blue eyed hunk makes them himself. I remember tasting one of Molly's favourite red velvet cakes...they where quite divine.

"Yes you have been visiting that place rather religiously since you spotted Mr Blue eyed hunk."

"That's not his name, he...he is called...Liam"

"Liam Interesting, did you get anything else out of him."

"Urm...he asked me if I was going to be there tonight.."

"And what did you say?"

"I...I..said...maybe and left."

"Molly, it is clear he is interested in you too."

"Really? You think so?"

"Of course, what is there not to like?"

She smiled at me and went back to her work, while I went into my office, to work on my latest designs and work on my schedule after the Christmas break. At work is where I can feel the most at ease, without the stress of the twins. I often find myself lost in my drawings. Over the years I have found joy in creating the dream dresses for clients or just drawing for my spring and winter collections. I've always had fun with creating fashion shows. Of course mine being rather exclusive since I will only ever launch my range in two fashion capitals. Well I am a mother and the twins are my top priority. A few hours in the office had past, we where going to be leaving earlier tonight since the Christmas party was tonight, plus I wasn't seeing any clients, and my fellow dressmakers weren't in. It was just Molly and I. When I heard voice outside.

"Hi...er...Miss...Smith isn't seeing any clients today."

Listening to Molly's voice I could hear that she was getting nervous, she did that especially when she came across good looking guys, god she was like that when she first saw Mr Blue eyed.

'G_osh, he is so dashing, in his shirt and trousers...and his British accent is just to die for...ok hazel eyes guys are really not my thing, but something about this gorgeous guy...I just can't take my eyes off him.'_

I rolled my eyes at her thoughts, and opened the door to my office and stepped out to see my fiance standing there looking as dapper as ever, with the biggest smile on his face.

"Taylor...what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would pick you up from work...are you ready to go?"

Taylor made his way to me and stood in front of me. Molly was still staring at us in utter shock. Clearly that is why she was still dazed by Taylor presence. She was like that with Jack and Kingsley, though after flirting just a little with Kingsley she got a right grilling from Mimi, so she has never looked Kingsley in the eye again.

_'Your PA is watching us.'_

_'Oh right Molly.'_

_'She likes me.'_

_'Who wouldn't? You are attractive, charming and you have the biggest heart.'_

_'Not as wonderful as you...you know...you don't know how tempting it is to kiss you right now.'_

_'Taylor...I think it be best to introduce you to her first, before you do that.'_

_'Agreed.'_

Smiling up at Taylor, I turned to look at my PA, who was still staring. Reading her mind, she instantly clicked together that there was something going on between Taylor and I. Molly was always a smart one, funny enough I think she is smart enough to be a lawyer.

"Molly, I would like you meet my fiance and the father of the twins, Taylor Bennett."

"Oh my gosh you are him! You are the one! Oh my gosh you are home!"

Molly was acting so star struck, Taylor is hardly a celebrity. Smiling at my PA, I went into my office and grabbed my bag, before placing my hand into his.

"Hey, can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah sure."

"When you go down to the coffee shop, invite Mr Blue eyed hunk to the Christmas party tonight. I am sure he'll want to go."

She turned a bright red there and then, It was like I was sending her to her death or something. I am sure she'll be happy with Mr Blue eyed hunk. People need to take my advice more often. After all I am the Angel of Guidance.

(Taylor's POV)

Since come back I thought everything would be picture perfect. Not quite. My son has been giving me hell. He really has been acting odd. He is even mouthing back to his mother. For a five year old it is a little worrying. Also the fact he is normally quite attached to his mother, and now he is starting not being as clingy. I honestly don't know what has gotten into him. Guess he just doesn't like my presence, I thought he would warm up to me just like his sister did. Maybe I just need to be patient. Yes patience is a virtue. I just want my son speaking with me. God if he is like this now, what is he going to be like when he is a teenager?

Avery decided that she need to go into the office today, so I opted to stay home and baby sit the twins, who are on Christmas break. Though of course with the help with our house guests, Sam & Casey. Wyatt and Coco really have gotten close, I guess they are both just as quiet as each other, and they don't need to talk to fill the silence. Just being in each other's company is all they need.

"Daddy."

I turned to see my little girl in her pjs looking at me, god she was adorable. That was the first time she has ever called me that, well actually the first time she has spoken to me. She really does look like me, save it for her hair...which is like her mother's. Kneeling down to her level, I looked deep into her eyes, my eyes.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Where is mommy?"

Her little voice was just adorable, in her little cute American accent. Would never have thought she was my daughter well based on the accents anyway.

"Mummy has gone to work, is that ok with you? You can spend your day with daddy."

"But daddy, Chace won't like that."

"I know, have you spoken to your brother?"

"Daddy...Chace has been acting really weird."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He keeps talking to himself."

"Oh."

My son is talking to himself? As in like an imaginary friend? I know children around this age, start to become rather imaginative, could it be possible that he has created an imaginative friend, to comfort him. I mean after all he thinks I am taking his mother away from him. He thinks Wyatt is taking his sister from him and he thinks Jazz is taking Isla from him. It does make sense, I just wish I can get through to my son.

"Coco, what has he been saying?"

"That he likes Verity being his girlfriend."

"Verity? Do you know who she is?"

"No, I haven't met her before...though when I ask Chace, he screams at me. Daddy what is wrong with Chace? He is scaring me."

Verity? My son made up a girlfriend? And now he is turning against his own sister, a sister that has always been so protective of. Giving my daughter a quick hug, I made my way to my son's bedroom, where I heard murmurs.

"Verity! You are here! I missed you. I am ok, mommy is always with that stupid man, mommy is always kissing him and it is yuck yuck. And that stupid Wyatt is living with us now, and he is taking my sister away from me, she like being with him and it isn't fair. And now Isla never comes over anymore because she is with that stupid Jazz. I hate this is all that stupid man's fault. If he didn't come back mommy, Isla and Coco would not have left me. Verity help me get my family back!"

My son cannot possible hate me that much, can he? Opening the door to my son's room he turned and gave me a rather deathly glare. Wow, It is a look Avery often used when she was really pissed off with me.

"Morning Chace...how about you join your sister and I for breakfast."

"No! I don't want to do anything with you. I just want it to be mommy and Coco."

"Mummy has gone to work. Come on Chace I made your favourite, honey pancakes."

"I don't like honey pancakes!"

"Of course you do, your mummy makes them for you all the time."

"NO I don't like honey pancakes made by you!"

"Christopher, you are going to go and eat your breakfast."

"NO! You are not my daddy!"

"Yes I am. I know you are upset with me, but I am here now. I love you, your sister and your mummy very much."

"No you don't! You don't love me you hate me, you took mommy and Coco away from me! I hate you!"

Something deep inside of me broke, it was just like something Avery would say that would break me. My own son hates me. Making my way towards him, I watched as he backed away from me. I quickly picked him up, with him kicking and screaming in my arms. Waking everyone else in the house. Taking the screaming kid into the dining room, I found I was being followed by Sam, Casey and Wyatt. Placing my son at the dining table, in front of his honey pancakes. I waited for him to eat it. Only for him to throw the entire plate onto the floor, evidently breaking it. Sighing, I watched him get of the seat and made his way over to his uncle Sam, and eating the pancakes of his plate. This is going to be one tough road to get my son to trust me, let alone to get him to love me.

(Avery's POV)

After learning about my son's god awful tantrum this morning, made me extremely angry. I can understand if he did nor want to eat the food his father made him, even if it is one of his favourite breakfasts but to throw it onto the floor, was not called for. I am going to have to speak with my son. So to get some air Taylor came to get me from work, which I thought was sweet.

Making our way into our apartment, I found that only my daughter came running.

"Mommy you are home!"

"Hey sweetie, where is your brother?"

"Talking to Verity."

Verity? Who on earth is that? I don't know a Verity, can't be a girl from school. I remember all the girls in his class.

"Verity? Who is that?"

"I don't know, mommy. I don't see her."

"You don't see her?"

What on earth was daughter talking about? My son has a friend called Verity, but my daughter can't see her. What on earth is going on. I wonder if Taylor knows what is going on with my son. Maybe not since my son wants nothing to do with his father.

_'My love, I think this Verity. Is Chace's imaginary friend.'_

_'Imaginary friend?'_

_'Yes, I mean it makes sense, for him to have one. Most children have imaginary friends.'_

_'I am not sure about this Taylor.'_

_'I am sure it will pass.'_

_'Verity? I don't like that name at all! I don't know but it just screams suspicious.'_

_' You worry too much my love. Now go and get ready.'_

_'I need to talk with my son first though.'_

Giving Taylor a quick peck and smiling at my sweet little girl, I made my way down to my son's room. Where I found him talking, to what appeared thin air...maybe Taylor was right. My son might have created an imaginary friend.

"Christopher."

My son turned to look at me, I half expected him to run into my arms, but he didn't. He looked at me like the way he looked at his father. Making my way towards my son, I sat down on his bed with him. Turning his entire body so that he could look me straight into my eyes.

"Sweetie, I need to talk to you about what happened this morning."

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I think you did sweetie. Ok I know you didn't want to eat what daddy made you. But you should not have thrown the food on the floor and breaking my rather expensive plate."

"Mommy...I...I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

My son's expression completely changed, before it looked like he was in denial and now he was looking at me with the biggest guilty look ever. Something really is wrong.

"It's not me you have to say sorry too. You need to say sorry to daddy."

"NO. He isn't my daddy!"

"Christopher. That is quite enough. Whether you will accept him as your daddy or not. You still did something wrong. I suggest you go and say sorry."

"Mommy."

"Christopher you do as I say now. And then you can get ready for the party tonight."

I watched as he nodded his little head and stood up, he reached for my hand, taking it I lead him out of his room and down the hallway back to the living room where his father and sister where.

"Taylor...Chace has something to say to you."

Taylor stopped swinging our daughter around and put her down. She was in a fit of giggles, it's the first time she has actually spoken to her father, and frankly Taylor is over the moon. His eyes lite up full of hope. I watched as Taylor made his way to us and knelt down to our son's level.

"I'm sorry about throwing and breaking the plate."

"That's ok Chace. I forgive you."

Taylor smiled at Chace, who was half hiding behind me. I watched as Taylor moved in to hug Chace only for my son to push him away.

"Just cos I said sorry! Doesn't make you my daddy!"

And with that Chace ran back down the hallway with his sister following him. Taylor stood and looked at me, the look of a broken heart. I wrapped my arms round his neck and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's ok...I shouldn't have got my hopes up. It's too early. I need to give him time."

"We are a family again, you are home where you belong that is all that matters."

"You are my world, my love. I just..."

"Shush...patience is a virtue...you taught me that. Come on lets get ready for the party tonight."

As I got the twins ready, I went to pamper myself. Curling my long blonde locks into loose curls, before slipping into one of my own designs, though of course this is not a wedding dress. I slipped into my simple nude colour dress with a high collar, long sleeves and a showing of my bare back. I stared at my reflection while I put on my rather expensive diamond dangly earrings, from Taylor, or rather back then he was Thomas, the Duke of Kent. My Tom.

_'My love, you look stunning.'_

Looking back up at the mirror I saw Taylor standing just behind me, looking very rather dapper himself. With his hair comb back, and navy coloured suit. Definitely Gucci.

"You are looking very dapper yourself."

I turned around and fixed his tie, before planting my red lipstick lips against his. Pulling away, I felt him wrap his arms round my waist, pulling me in closer to him. Before I could protest his lips met mine, it was long and passionate. Pulling away from his kiss, we rested our foreheads together and just stared deep into each others eyes.

_'Taylor...you are going to ruin my makeup...and dress.'_

_'Never, you my love will always be flawless.'_

Taylor leaned in and kissed me again, regardless of what I said early. I was just about to give in to him, when we hear a small voice. Pulling away from Taylor just a little and I turned to look at the door, and there stood my little girl. With her blonde hair in loose curls just like mine.

"Mommy, you look so pretty."

Smiling at my daughter, I left Taylor's side and made my way towards her, kneeling down to her leave, I planted a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Never as beautiful as you my darling."

"What about me mommy!"

My little brunette son came running into the room and he wrapped my arms round my neck.

"Looking as handsome as ever. Ok are we ready to go?"

We as a family arrived at the Plaza where my party has been hosted for the past five years. Paparazzi all stood around snapping photos of us as a family. We may look picture perfect, but we are far from it. This will be on New York Times tomorrow, we have come up with a great cover story for Taylor's sudden return, he had an accident in the amazon and his team members thought he was lost along the Amazon river. Taylor 'survived' and was living with a local Amazon tribe till, he met some American explorers who took him back to the states. Yes that is our cover story.

Entering the ballroom it was filled with my co-workers and their plus ones, as well as my family members. That was when I spotted him, a tall dashing blonde, blue eyes. Mr Blue eyed hunk from the coffee shop.

_'Who's Mr Blue eyed hunk?'_

_'Oh, just someone who serves coffee. My PA likes him.'_

_'And did your PA bring him along as her plus one?'_

_'Well clearly she listened to my advice.'_

After mingling with some of the guests, Molly and her Mr Blue eyed date came waltzing over.

"Avery."

"Hi Molly, you are looking stunning, in that red number. And who is this dashing Mr blue eyed hunk?"

I watched as she blushed a deep red, almost as deep as the Valentino vintage number that she is wearing.

"Urm, Avery...this is Liam...Liam this is my boss."

Liam being ever the gentlemen stuck out his hand, taking his hand I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Avery."

"And you Liam, let me introduce you to my partner, this is Taylor."

Both Liam and Taylor shook hands and exchanged polite words. I quickly excused Molly and I. We both headed towards the restroom, where we started gossiping about her rather hot date.

"So you listened to me then."

"I did. Avery he is wonderful. When I got to the coffee shop he just finished his shift, and we just chatted for ages...almost losing track of time. I barely had an hour to get ready. But I don't know, I didn't care for some reason...I just wanted to see him again. We have so much in common! We both love red velvet cake, that's why he is constantly making them...also I have noticed that he always seemed to give me the biggest slice, Avery he is such a passionate cook, he really wants to open his own little cafe. Liam he is just..."

I let Molly, ramble on about her blue eyed hunk, I didn't have the heart to stop her. She is a lot more into him then I actually thought. Of course being a blue bloods I knew he already liked her. I mean whenever I went to the coffee shop with her, he would always eye her up. He would address her answers directly at her, even if it was me making the order, also I have noticed that he would always give her the biggest slice of cake. That he put away from customer view. Of course poor Molly was totally oblivious to it. I couldn't intervene, I had to let it happen naturally.

"Well it seems you are quite smittens with Liam."

"Oh...urm...yeah I...I...guess I am."

"Well lets get back out there, and you can dance with him."

I watched as my PA giggled with glee. He must mean a lot to her...already. It made me feel happy for her, as we emerged from the restrooms and back into the grand room, where he immediately made his way over to her and took her into his arms. Something is definitely sparkling here. I smiled at her blossoming relationship, I know she will have a happy ending. Lets just hope, my family get's it fairytale happily after. I am getting a funny feeling that both Taylor and I are going to have a long road ahead of us. Chace is a lot more trouble than I first ever anticipated. I need to get to the bottom of this, before he gets truly out of control.

(Verity James' POV)

After arriving in New York and finally meeting with my 'step brother' who now I live with...though I'd rather sooner move out! God he brings a girl home every night! And he says he is chasing one of the blue bloods, right...and that is going to work. Deming Chen? I don't know who she is, but I think Frankie is a better girl for him. I also know he has been screwing her. While she is dating that sleaze of the a red blood.

Luckily I managed to get a ticket into the hottest Christmas party of the year. Miss Avery Smith, she has long been my rival for a long time. I remember when I wanted Robert Pattinson and she stole him from me, and made him her familar. It has been years that I have been following her, being her 'human' rival in many things. Like England's most famous socialite, or back during the war, a lady. Well in this life, I only ever came second as a party hostess, everyone wants to be at her parties. Now it is my time to tear her little family apart. Instead of interacting with her directly, I am going to destroy her family from within. Using her beloved son as my bait. He is very easily to manipulate, well it was me who got him to throw a fit at breakfast, I know I will be able to manipualate that little brat to do my every bid. He will do as I say I just know it.

"Verity James?"

Knocking me out of my thoughts, I turned to face my archenemy. There she was looking as stunning as ever. My blonde hair and green eyes, may make me look abosolutely beautiful to others, and damn right I am. But I will never look as beautiful as that bloody Avery Smith. I eyed up her dress, definitely one of her own creations, it was quite conservative with it's high neckline, yet it was still a little edgy with it's daring back, and the nude colour is not in season, but it definitely will be now that she has worn that. Bitch.

"Avery, darling! How are you?"

I gave her an overly friendly hug, and stared at the beautiful petite in front of me, with her wretched twin looking as dapper as ever next to her. They really did make a beautiful couple. Even I am model height, I have the model figure, yet standing next to that bloody five foot four blonde I looked like a bloody giant.

"I'm well thanks, How comes you are in New York?"

"Oh I am starting my business over here. I've been working on my very own couture wedding dress range, and why not get it kick started in one of the fashion capitals?"

"Oh...what about London...that's a fashion capital."

"Oh no, I've grown up in that capital and New York fashion is much more better. I mean you did it right? And you are very successful. Anyway my mother married an American Business man, you might know his son Paul Rayburn I mean he is here."

I watched as she gave me a small smile and nodded. Indeed I am my brother's plus one. I will take her down, not only just her family, but her career wise. I will take everything from her, just like her fellow blue bloods did, when they took my love from me. She has always had the spotlight and this time I will shine, no my people will shine. Just like Frankie and Paul, we will do our father proud. It is our time.

* * *

_**Also for those of you who have forgotten who Verity is, She was introduced in the last chapter as a friend to fellow neph Frankie and Paul. And she is trouble with a capital T. lol Just like the rest of them really isn't all that, sorry once again for such a delay.  
**_

_**Please review :)**_


	50. Motherhood For The Average Red Blood

**_Re-post: Just correcting some mistakes. Please review :)_**

_**Hi guys here is the big chapter 50! I never thought we would reach 50! My story has come quite far. 50 chapters! never thought I'd ever reach that! I'd like to thank you all for your support. Keep those reviews coming!**_

_**As another apology for such a late update, I got this ready. (plus I was really eager to write it, I mean the big 5 O lol)**_

_**Now I know this is chapter 50. And a lot will be revealed. Also thought I'd give you guys a bit of background information on Jazz's mother, Madison Keys...as you all remember her back in chapter 28, when she slept with Mr Hazard-Perry. Well I thought I'd write a chapter about her and Jazz over the past five years until her death and Jazz coming to Oliver's care.**_

_**Also I would love to reach around 335-340. That would be absolutely grand.**_

_**Liv**_

* * *

**(Chapter 50)**

_(Columbia University dorms, New York - 2010)_

(Madison Keys' POV)

I haven't seen Ollie in a month...after our one night stand...we...I said I would see him again, but I never contacted him. Though Ollie has been rather busy with his best friend's wedding. Schuyler Van Alen or shall I say Force looked absolutely stunning. Avery, she was definitely glowing. Her pregnancy bump definitely very visible. I can't believe she is pregnant! The new New York It girl is pregnant! And her boyfriend isn't even around! I feel very sorry for her, it has been said that her fiance has been missing, got lost in the amazon or something. I mean she is going to have twins, and Taylor Bennett is no where to be found. I would never want that for my child, well actually... I want to be married and in love, before I have children. I love children, but I don't agree with the fact of children born out of wedlock. What can I say I have old fashion values. Probably thanks to my strict and controlling parents. I had to attend an Ivy League university, I wanted to get away, go to Stanford University, hell I got into that uni...but I had to stay close to home, I had to go to Columbia. I guess my parents did not want me to turn out like my sister. Melissa. I looked up to my sister so much, and when I was eight, my parents disowned her. For my sister fell in love with someone below her class. Coming from a rich background, old money. My parents always thought they were much more superior then others. Funny enough I never thought like that. I was always a lot more open minded, though all the boyfriends I've ever had...err...only two boyfriends, were also from old money and well they thought like my parents. That is until I met Oliver, he was nothing like the people I knew, though he was born rich, he had a heart, so pure, so loving...he was wonderful.

Since about last week, Valentine's Day...I spent that dreaded day along yet again. I've been throwing up nearly every morning, my room mate Jesse joked that I was pregnant, coming to think about it...I might just be...and...and the last person I slept with...was him, Oliver. Pregnant! I can't be that is just crazy, that is against all my morals, plus my parents would absolutely kill me! They will disown me like they disowned my sister. Melissa Keys, she was stunning, she was ambitious, but for love she gave up her fabulous lifestyle...I haven't seen my sister in over ten years, I don't know if she is well or not. Well with the occasional birthday card, that is the only time I know that she is still alive. Mel is ten years old than I am. My parents dotted over her. I guess they didn't expect me to come along. But I did. She was the apple of my parents eyes, of course they cared about me too. But my sister was so smart, she didn't look like your typical geek. She looked like a supermodel, but with the brains of well a doctor. I remember, she always wanted to be a doctor...I on the other hand...well always had a love for history, for books. I don't even know what I want to do in life. My sister, she knew what she wanted. But once my parents found out she was dating a 'commoner' they threatened to cut her funds if she did not end it with him. But of course, she refused to listen. Instead she got engaged to him. And ran away. The amount of times my parents lectured me about dating people out of my class. Or the fact about pregnancies out of marriage. Actually they rather I saved myself for my husband...of course I was going through a bit of a rebellious stage...and well I lost my virginity. Something my parents weren't too pleased about.

So here I am, in the bathroom, waiting for my fate, waiting to find out if I truly have a bun in the oven. Part of me, hopes I am not...I don't want to be disowned by my parents...I can't I need them. But then part of me...well part of me wants to have a baby. I know I've always believed in kids after marriage, but...if I am pregnant now...I would never give up my child for the world. I don't care what my parents say...if they disown me...this is a child, a life.

Picking up the stick, I read my fate, and there is was the positive line. Dropping the stick, my hands fell onto my stomach, my baby. Mine and Oliver's baby.

_(Five months later, June 2010)_

(Madison's POV)

Over the past five months, I have been saving, transporting my rather large trust funds into another account...under the name of Miss Jasmine Hazard - Perry. When I first opened the account four months ago, I wasn't even sure that I was going to be having a little girl...but my twenty week scan proved that I was. I chose Jasmine, as it's my favourite scent I had a gut instinct that I was carrying a girl. Jasmine is a beautiful name, my daughter is going to have a unique and different name. I heard about Avery giving birth to her twins, she's given her twins beautiful, old fashion names...but my baby girl, she is going to be unique and different. Knowing that I am due to be finishing this year at Columbia very soon. I know I will have to go home and face my parents. That's why I've been using the money from my trust fund and putting into an account under my daughter's name. I've been selling some of my things, just to make sure we have enough money to live on, for at least ten years. Of course I had to be smart in the amount of money I transferred as I didn't want my parents getting suspicious ...though they already are since I haven't visited home since I found out I got pregnant...and I am now five months pregnant, and I am very visibly pregnant...well not many people actually noticed that I am pregnant. Maybe it is all the baggy clothes I have been wearing. But now it is summer, I cannot hide my baby bump for long. I thought about telling Oliver, I really have...but I can't...he has his whole life ahead of him...I can't drag him down with me. I might have ruined my education and any chances of getting a good career. But I can't do that to him, he needs to build his career, raise money...and maybe one day...maybe I can tell him about our baby, our beautiful baby girl. I hope she has her father's eyes, he has the most beautiful pair of eyes. And I never thought that brown would be a pretty eye colour, but it is...well it was on Oliver. I wish I had someone to turn to. Someone to help me through this, I don't know anything about being pregnant. The doctor bills are absolutely crazy! I never knew having a baby would cost that much! I think I may have saved enough to raise her till she is ten...I am going to have to start working...but, I will need a sitter too. I can't oh this is crazy!

Entering a rather cheap coffee shop, I waited in line for my order when I heard a voice, a voice that I did not want to hear. Actually two voices. Both calling my name. Turning around I came face to face with my parents.

"Madison What on earth are you doing in here...in this cheap place, it is so beneath you!"

"Mom...dad...what are you doing here?"

"Madison, your mother and I where worried. We where wondering why you haven't been home in the past five months, why you dodge our calls, so we decided to come, down here and then to see you entering such a cafe like this! Come on dear lets go somewhere else to talk."

"Actually it's ok, I got lots to do studying for finals!"

My mother grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door my father was holding open.

"Mother, seriously."

"What is with you Madison, and what on earth are you wearing? What is this cheap material? It is June my darling, why are you wearing such baggy clothes, Maddie what has gotten into your fashion sense, you are normally a style icon, admittedly you'll never be the it girl since that Mimi Force is always on top!"

"Actually mother, Avery Smith is the new It girl in town."

"What that twenty something mother of two? Please!"

"Mother, Avery is actually a really nice person. I mean she is head of the committee, and you know how elite that is. I can't even get into it! Also she is a mother as well as juggling her studies at Columbia."

"Yes, but she has children out of wedlock, you know I do not accept this."

"I know...but she was going to marry her fiance, but he disappeared."

"Yes, well she still has children, she should have either had an abortion or she should have given up her twins for adoption."

Great, how is she going to react when she finds out that I am pregnant. Well since we are on the topic...here goes.

"Mom...if I got pregnant, is that how you are going to think?"

"Of course! My dear you cannot raise a child without a husband."

Untangling from my mother grasps, I stood in front of my father's town car, he stood next to the open door looking a my mother and I.

"Well mom, dad...I'm pregnant, and there is nothing you can do about. I am keeping her."

And with that, I turned away and walked away from my parents, I heard my mother being to sob. After transferring another large sum of money into my daughter's account. I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Madison."

"Mother..."

"I need you to come to the hospital."

"What why?"

"Your father had a heart attack."

"What?"

"Madison, just get here as quick as possible."

My mom hung up on me, hailing for a cab I quickly made my way towards the hospital, when I arrived I ran into my mother. Who quickly led me to a private room, where my father was. He was sitting up, with tubes through his arms and through his nose.

"Daddy."

"Sit Madison."

I took the seat next to my father's bedside, with my mother on his other side. They both looked at me with utter disgust, utter disappointment.

"You caused me to have a heart attack, I hope you are happy."

"Dad...I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Silence, I haven't finished...who is the father?"

I can't get Oliver into trouble...I know what my parents are like, they do anything to eliminate a threat...like my sister's fiance, they tried to have him killed, of course they failed.

"Madison, I asked you a question. Who is the father?"

"I don't know..."

"What? You...you..."

My mother stood up and rested a hand onto my father's shaking arm.

"Calm down Albert, let me handle this."

"Gertrude, who is the head of the household?"

"You are my dear, but I am thinking about your health."

My father nodded at my mother, and my mother's gaze turned from him to me, me and my baby bump.

"You don't know how disappointed we are. Madison, we won't allow you to keep this bastard of a child."

"I don't care...I am keeping my child."

"Do you really want to turn out like your sister?"

"Yes I would rather follow in Melissa's footsteps then to terminate my baby."

"Madison, if you do not terminate your baby, you know we will have to take drastic actions."

"Like what mother? Like trying to kill me and my baby? Like you try to do to Mel's boyfriend! If you harm my baby, I will sue you."

Grabbing my bag, I ran out, cradling my baby stomach. The truth is out...I am on my own. I better transfer as much of my money I can before they freeze my account. I need to make sure my baby and I are safe.

_(31st August 2010 - New York)_

(Madison's POV)

I have just successfully sued my parents. Winning a nice amount of money. Two Million dollars, in fact! Though I have a nice amount of money, I need to be saving, thinking about the future, about my daughter's future. When she is old enough, I am going to send her to the best schools, give her the chance to build the best career ever. Not to be like me, a college dropout. The judge has ruled out my parents from ever being anywhere near my child. I have made sure that they will never come near my daughter, that if something is to happen to me, they will never touch her. She will go to her father's family. A cannot believe my parents actually tried to kill me, have collecting enough evidence I managed to sue my parents. I will never raise my daughter like the way my parents raised me. My daughter will understand that money is not important. That you do not need to have lots of money to be happy.

As I was waiting in the queue at the coffee shop, the very coffee shop my parents followed me too. The door burst opened and two very angry looking people stepped in. They where dressed head to toe in designer gear. I watched as they made their way to me. Great another confrontation.

"Mom, dad. There is a lawsuit, you cannot be within one hundred metres near me. and well you are. I would step away before I call the police."

"You think you are so smart don't you! How can you do that suing your own parents! Especially since your father is ill. You are an ungrateful brat!"

"I'm the ungrateful brat? You tried to kill me and my child! What kind of parents tries to do that!"

The whole coffee shop gasped in utter horror, it was all silent as all eyes where on us. Then my mother did something she never did before. She struck me on the cheek, so hard it knocked me to the floor. Opening my eyes, my parents where gone...but the blow to my stomach...caused my waters to break.

"Oh my god! Her waters broken! Someone call the ambulance!"

"And the police! What kind of psychopath parents try to kill their own child!"

"It's ok sweetheart, we will get you to hospital. You and your child will be ok."

I heard voices, around me, kind voices, helpful people, but my vision started to become blurry and all went black.

Opening my eyes, I found myself in a bright room, surrounded by people in uniform.

"Miss Keys you are awake."

My hands immediately fell to my stomach, My bump was still there. I signed in relief.

"Your baby is fine, but you are in labour...You child is three months premature."

"Oh god, will she be ok? I won't lose her will I? I can't! She is all I have."

"No, from the scan your baby is fine, but of course she will need to stay in the hospital, for a little while."

I nodded at the doctor, it was not long till my baby girl entered the world. Cradling her in my arms, I saw her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes. Her father's eyes. Looking down at her, she definitely looked like a Jasmine. My Jasmine Olivia Hazard-Perry. Yes for her very own safety, she will take her father's surname. Oh my beautiful baby girl. I wouldn't trade you for the world.

_(Five Years Later - Newark, New Jersey)_

(Madison's POV)

It has been five long years, five years since I have seen my parents, since I left New York for New Jersey. I don't really know what possessed me to pick Newark! I mean I have enough money for us to living in Queens or something. But I need to teach my daughter that money isn't everything. And if it means living at the rock bottom, then so be it! I've enrolled Jasmine at the best school in Newark, it is nothing like the elite schools I went to back in my home state, but it is a start. We have basically been hiding out in Newark, my parents will never think to find me here. It's Newark, plus it is not actually in New York though its not far from New York. I didn't want to go too far away, just in case something bad happens and my daughter wouldn't be able to be given to her father. I have been monitoring Oliver's every move for the past five years, he really has become something, I mean he is only twenty- three and he is already a successful writer. Jasmine is very proud of her father, and so she should be. I don't know why but I miss him, even if we only ever spent one night together. I feel that we connected, I mean we share a daughter. My has Oliver grown into a fine young man. He is absolutely gorgeous and of course not single. He is dating one of New York's one to watch ballet dancers. Frankie Duvall, and what can I say she is a stunner herself. No wonder he is dating the likes of her.

I have alway notice Oliver's circle of friends, Avery Smith, she is a successful wedding dress designer and a single mother of two. As well as his best friend Schuyler Force, she is a mother too. Jasmine is only a month younger than Isla Force. I don't know why I get this feeling that if they met, they would be great friends. Just a gut feeling really.

There was a light knock on the door, making my way to the door I opened it. And there stood my beautiful daughter and Mrs Robins, her carer and our next door neighbour.

"Mommy!"

"Hello my darling, did you have a good day with Grandma Maisie?"

Though Maisie is not Jasmine's biological grandmother, she acts like one to her. Everyone always saw Maisie as a cold woman, her husband died many years ago, and she never had children of her own. But I looked a little deeper and found that she was actually a lovely old lady.

"Yes mommy! We made cookies, see mommy!"

My daughter held up a plate full of chocolate chip cookies. She gave me the biggest smile ever. I smiled at her and then smiled at Maisie.

"Thank you Maisie."

"No problem my dear, you know I treat you as my daughter...now how was those old farts at work?"

I laughed at Maisie's comment, though she is an old lady herself, she finds my job rather amusing. Working in a care home takes a toll, but I enjoy my work. It is long hours, but I have been lucky to have Maisie look after my daughter.

"Mommy you smell of old people."

"Hey Missy, I am an old lady. Do I smell too?"

My daughter giggled and gave her grandma a quick hug.

"But grandma Maisie you don't smell like the other old people, you always smell of jasmine, just like mommy, and just like my name!"

"That is true isn't it? All the old farts smell of lavender."

"Yeah yucky lavender!"

Both Maisie and I laughed, as I lead the pair into my rather small apartment. My entire apartment is the size of my bedroom back home at my parent's house. But it doesn't matter this is our home.

Maisie placed her shepherd pie into the oven, while I played with my daughter.

"Mommy, when will daddy come find us?"

"Sweet pea, you know daddy is a very busy man. I told you he is a writer."

"I know, but I miss daddy. But it is ok, most of the other people at school don't have daddies either."

"I know you do sweetie, daddy will find you us soon. He is working hard to save money so you can go to a good school, and go onto to college."

"Mommy, I want to go to Stanford, just like you wanted too."

"Of course sweetie, I promise you this my darling, you can go to whatever college you want to go to. You can marry whoever you want. And you can be whoever you want to be."

"But mommy, I don't want to be too far away from you. Stanford is far, far, far away."

"I know...but that is your dream sweetie."

"I love you mommy."

My daughter crawled into my lap and wrapped her tiny arms round my neck and kissed me on the cheek. Holding my daughter close I held her tight. My life has changed dramatically because of her, and because of this precious gem, I now see the world clearly. She has always been my everything and she always will be.

After putting her to sleep, I kissed her on the forehead and left her room. Before going to bed myself.

After waking up, I already found my daughter up and ready to go. Making her a quick breakfast, we where out the door and into the car and on our way to her school, which was on the other side of town. It is a travel I have to make everyday, but it is worth it if I want the best education for my daughter. After dropping her off and giving her a quick kiss. I started to make my way to work. When it happened, when the traffic lights changed, I started moving only to see a lorry coming straight to the side of my car, all happened so fast and all was black.

(Melissa Humphrey's POV)

I had just about finished my late shift, when another emergency patient came through the doors. It was only about nine in the morning. Instead of hanging up my coat and stethoscope. I turned around and headed for the emergency room.

"Doctor Humphrey, I thought your shift ended."

I looked at my junior doctor, Aussie born Jenny and smiled at her, she knew I was one of the hardest working doctors at this damn hospital. Damn I didn't even want to be working here. New Jersey, its nothing like my home state, even if New Jersey is just across the water. The hospital is just outside of Newark, a rough rough place. Luckily after this month I will be transfering back to a much more upper class kind of hospital, on the other side of New Jersey.

"It has, but since I am here. Anyway what is the case?"

"A young woman, she was involved in a car accident, some jack ass jumped the light or something and it hit her car, The car flipped and set alight with her still in it. She has third degree burns. Mainly on her face."

The poor girl, third degree burns, bet this is another Newark casualty it is not likely that she'll survive, but I know we will try our best to save her.

"Ok, do you have any of her records? Any past history, any allergies to the medicine we may be using on her.?"

"Yes, here it is, Her name is Madison Keys, aged twenty four. She is not allergic to anything."

"What? What was her name?"

"Madison Keys."

Madison Keys? No...it wouldn't be...right? It couldn't be...not her...not my baby sister. The sister I haven't seen in sixteen years. No it couldn't be, she is probably living in New York, living of my parents money or something. No way would she be in Newark of all places. She was born into money, old money.

"Doctor Humphrey?"

"Urm, do do you have her records? Do you know what she looks like? Any form of ID?"

"Doctor Humphrey, it's confidential you know that. I can't...I mean we can't...you are not her assigned doctor either."

"Look I know the rules Jenny, but you don't understand, I had a baby sister who's name is Madison Keys, and if this girl is my sister and she dies you are going to be very sorry that you didn't give me her records."

Jenny nodded and handed me her files with a rather shaky hands. Taking the files I stepped outside and I quickly flicked through her records and then to her personal items, that weren't damaged by the fire. There was her purse, with a picture of a pretty brunette woman with a brunette little girl, the little girl looked about five. Staring deeply into the photo, at the woman, her chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. She shared the same features of the eight year old sister I had left behind. It is her, there is no doubt, this grown woman with a child...is my baby sister. I started to feel short of breathe, I felt light headed and the last thing I heard was someone calling me by my first name, Melissa.

(Matthew Humphrey's POV)

My holiday starts today, and I decided to go and pick my wife up from work. I have always been so proud of Melissa. She worked so hard in everything she did. She finally paid off all her student loans, she did not use a penny of her parent's money. Though of course she wouldn't. Everyday, I am lucky to have her with me, lucky that she chose me over her family. I am your typical pauper, I was born and breed in New York, but I never had class. Unlike those on the Upper East & West Side. I didn't know the meaning of luxury and I never really thrived to be rich or living in the Upper East or West Side. Sure I would have liked it if my family and I lived a little more comfortably instead of saving every single penny my parents made. At the age of fifteen I knew I needed to help raise money to help support my family, to support my parents and my two younger sisters. That's when I started to work as a waiter, for the Key's family. That's how I met her, Melissa. It was one summer, down at the Hamptons and we where both just fifteen, I was on a quick break, taking in the gardens of the house, that was when I saw her, being harassed by some drunken teen who looked a few years older than her. Sweeping in I saved her, and you could say that's how it all happened, how we started to meet secretly, till the day her parents caught us...in her bed. I thought I was going to get a right beating, right there and then. But they let me slip through the door. Little did I know once I had gone they tried to bribe Mel from seeing me. But of course, she decided to cut all ties with them after they tried to have me killed, of course no concrete proof that they did, but Mel and I suspect it was them behind it.

There she was standing just outside the ER room, I was looking everywhere for her, she seemed totally engrossed with what she was reading, and then I watched as she her eyes fluttered shut, I called her name, and watched as she fell to the floor, dropping the files she was carrying. Running to her side, I picked her up and placed her onto the benches just outside the ER room, I picked up her scattered files and items and put them into a neat pile when I came across the word Keys. Taking a quick peek I saw the name Madison Keys. That was when I noticed my wife starting to stir, quickly stacking the files to one side, I moved closer to her, when her eyes fluttered opened, I helped her sit up and sat next to her.

"Mel, are you ok?"

"Matty, my...my...sister...she...she...she...is in..."

She pointed at the ER room, and it all clicked, the file she was holding, that caused her to faint, was her sister's the sister she hadn't seen in so long, the sister that she loved. Wrapping an arm round her, just to show that I would always be there for her.

"I...I...I need to go and save her."

Melissa stood, I followed her grabbed her arms and pulled her into my arms. She struggled in my arms, I could see that she shaking, she would not be able to save her sister, not when she is like this.

"No, you cannot help your sister when you are like this. You are worrying to much, you will not be able to make the right judgements while your head is clouded with too many emotions, you need to let the others do it."

"I can't! She's my sister, my baby sister."

I let her crumble in my arms, her protest for me to let her go, slowly turned into sobs, loud heavy sobs.

(Melissa's POV)

As I sat outside in the corridor, waiting for my fellow colleagues to work on my sister, I thought back to my childhood, back to all the days I shared with her, before I decided to leave. I knew she looked up to me, her bright, big sister. I was good at many things, and my parents where always one to brag about it. I participated in so many activities, ranging form sports to the arts. But I knew by the age of ten what I wanted to do. I wanted to be a doctor, and after seeing my mother go through a difficult birth with my sister I knew I had to be a doctor, so that I could save the ones I loved. My parents of course where thrilled that I wanted to be a doctor, I was their golden child, I had everything going for me, I had a loving family or so I thought, I had the finances to get me through med school, but then I fell in love, with someone not fit for my world, someone very outside my world. Matthew Humphrey, he was right at the bottom of the class system, while I sat comfortably at the top, your typical princess and the pauper kind of story, well actually more like Romeo and Juilet. After my parents tried to kill him, and we argued, he wanted to end things, so that he would protect me, not because he didn't love me. But we kissed and made up...and out of nowhere he proposed, and I knew that he was the only man I ever wanted, and if my life was going to be full of danger, then so be it, I only wanted to be with him. But there was one thing I truly regret, when I ran off with Matt, I left behind a baby sister who idealised me.

Now here she is in a New Jersey hospital, fighting for her life. I knew I should have tried to make contact with her, but I knew my parents would try their best to cut me out of her life. I also feared for my life and Matt's. Just then a senior doctor emerge, my colleague Doctor Cooper. I stood with Matt following.

"Reed, how is she?"

" Melissa, what are you still doing here? You know this young woman?"

"Yes...she...she...is my sister...is she ok? How bad are the burns?"

"They are severe, she is stable right now, but she is unconsious and I do not know if she'll wake up, though her body is just about stable, anything can go wrong. We could still lose her."

"Oh god."

This mean she still could die, her body could still shut down and I would lose the sister. After they moved her into a private room in the hospital, I sat by her, her entire body was pretty much covered in white bandages, her entire face was covered, save it for her eyes. and her mouth. Tubes where everywhere, through her arms, in her nose. I know as a doctor I have seen it many times before, but when it comes down to your own family, it really hits home how horrific it is.

"Maddie? It's me, Mel your sister. Maddie, you have to pull through."

While I was in her room, waiting for her to wake up, I had fallen asleep, I woke to the smell of coffee, opening my eyes I found Matt sitting on the other side of the room with files in his lap and a coffee cup in his hand.

"Matt..."

"Hey, I got some muffins and coffee, it is still warm. Also I done some digging at the office. I found out a lot on your sister."

"Oh."

That was all I could say as I made my way over onto the spare seat next to him, taking the files from his lap, I flicked through it while munching on a muffin. I am lucky to have a husband working for the police, that is the only way I could obtain such information like this. I stopped on the information of my sister and her daughter. Jasmine Olivia Hazard-Perry. Hazard Perry? Why did she give her daughter a different surname? And Hazard-Perry? Isn't that the surname of that famous New York young writer or something. My niece, she is five now, which meant Maddie was just nineteen when she had her. But there was complications before the birth of my niece. My sister, she sued our parents? Oh god they tried to kill her and the baby, like they tried to kill Matt. But Maddie, she was smart enough to record the evidence to sue our parents. This must mean she doesn't want anything to do with them. Oh god, has she been raising Jasmine by herself. In Newark of all places! And now her life is at risk, and her daughter may lose her mother.

I've spend way over twenty four hours in the hospital, Matt tried to convince me to go home with him, but I was adament that I would stay with my sister until she woke up. Though I was starting to lose faith, I get this horrible feeling that she will die, and leave behind a daughter. A daughter that I have yet to meet, I want to make sure that my sister is ok, before I see my niece.

Just as I was about to get up and go to the bathroom, I saw a slight movement, slowly sitting back down on the chair next to her bed, I held onto her hand, and watch at the movement of her closed eyes. Slowly but surely her eyes opened. There she was my baby sister, Madison Keys, was alive.

* * *

**_So what did you think guys? Surprised? Also thought I would introduce Madison's family, just a little. Your thoughts please. Also the next chapter will go back to one of the original characters, Miss Deming Chen. :) Please review._**


	51. Date Night

**_Hey guys thanks for reviewing. Right I have a presentation and two more essays to do :( And I think my first year at uni is over! How time flies. Anyway, I think after May 16th I can start rolling on the chapters I think, till I go on holiday anyway ha._**

**_Please review, I would like to reach about 341 - 350. That would be great. The next chapter will be go back to Oliver, Jazz and Frankie._**

**_Also let me know what you think of Paul Rayburn, I thought I would develop his character a bit more than Melissa did, I mean we hardly saw much of the nephilim. I personally have a huge dislike for the name Paul, hence me referring him to the name Rayburn haha. But yes do let me know what you think about how I have portrayed Rayburn._**

**_Liv_**

* * *

**(Chapter 51)**

(Deming's POV)

It is New Year's Eve, and I am stuck working, and not even out on Time Square, nope I am stuck in the office. Instead of doing my venator job, which is hunting for nephilims, I am doing the job red bloods see as my job, international news reporter Deming Chen. International news reporter? I should be abroad, not stuck in the office, doing the late news. Sitting behind a stupid desk, because the ruddy red blood who was supposed to do it, is of sick. Yeah sure she is off sick, bet she is out there celebrating or something stupid. It's a new year no big deal, urgh, red blood sometimes. They again I have been living for thousands and thousands of years, and I still haven't gained forgiveness, I still haven't been blessed with love, so forgive me for my bitterness.

Even the one only other person I thought was in a worse case scenario then I am, has their love back. Yup Taylor Bennett is back, oh such a fairytale reunion, to the red bloods anyway. Here in America they are seen as British Royalty, thought they aren't really. Well they are 'related' to the royal family. Distantly anyway. I remember all the big hype a few years ago, with the royal wedding of Kate Middleton and Prince William. This is what everyone is doing over here, the reunion, of America's elite couple, though they are nothing like a picture perfect family. Chace has been a right rat, and I've told Avery that her son is a brat, she did not take it very lightly. What can I say I was just stating the truth, though the way he is acting is rather fishy, sure I know he was always a clingy child, though he doesn't like getting told off by his mother and now, he is asking to be yelled at. I mean the way he is acting. Basically that child needs a slap. Ok nothing like full blown whack across the face sort of thing, I was speaking metaphorically not literally. But yes Chace, needs a slap back into reality, to stop being a brat and accepted that his father is back and not trying to take his family from him.

Residing into my office, I pulled up my very own personal laptop, I didn't use the companies computers, I always used my very own, urm, yes I can be quite difficult to work with. Instead of doing my nephilim researching...I was more like stalking...Facebook stalking. Honestly since my encounter with Rayburn...the first and the second time, I don't know I have been stalking him like a hawk, well actually I am currently on his 'friend's' page, Verity James aged twenty six, also mutual friends with Avery Smith and Taylor Bennett. She attended Chelsea Preparatory school For Girls in London with Avery. God is she pretty, she was with Rayburn at Avery and Taylor's Christmas Party, and I felt a little jealous, I don't even know why! It is not like I like Rayburn! I mean sure he is somewhat attractive, but no. Sure he is totally my type, blue eyes and dark hair. No. That Verity, is really pretty she looked absolutely stunning at the party in that gorgeous emerald dress, that matched her eyes. Though when she stood next to Avery, she has nothing against the Regent. Avery is by far the more beautiful one. What I get from Verity, is that she knows she is beautiful and she uses her beauty to get what she wants. Bitch.

Just then my door to my private office opened, and speaking of the devil there stood Paul Rayburn, looking very hot, he was wearing a white shirt, where you could see his abs, his strong arms...drool. No not drooling. The white shirt was tucked into rather expensive looking work trousers...ok he looked good. I quickly closed my laptop and stood and smoothed down my dress.

"Urm, are you human? You do know how to knock right?"

"Why? What have you got to hide?"

" Nothing."

"You're lying, was you watching something a little dirty? Darling if you need pleasure just ask."

"Erk, I'm not you. What do you want Rayburn?"

"I brought you a little dinner."

Dinner? He brought me dinner? Oh god he is still trying to get me to go on a date with him? He has been pestering since I refused him at the bar.

"Dinner?"

"Don't look at me like that, it's not poison I promise you that."

I looked down at the takeaway bag in his hand, Fernando's Italian Food. Takeaway Italian? Not really romantic at all.

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh sure you are not."

I watched as he kicked my door shut, and made his way to the sofa and he placed the take out onto the rather clean coffee table.

"Come on Chen the food is going to get cold."

Taking a deep sign, I made my way over to spare seat next Rayburn, I watched as he unpacked a caesar salad, with fresh garlic bread and the two portions of classic spaghetti Bolognese. I absolutely love Italian, growing up eating rice everyday bores the hell out of you. How did he know to get Italian?

"Chen, you work too much."

"Hardly, I just had to cover for Gisele."

"What the constantly skiving bitch? She is one lazy cow you know."

"Oh I know."

Rayburn smiled at me, it was such a dazzling smile, I almost fell for it, snapping out of my slight daze I grabbed the container he was holding out for me. I started to eat in silence, my gaze deep in my container of spagbol. I didn't realise I was eating at an inhuman speed until Rayburn said so himself.

"Woah! Slow down tiger, you are going to choke. God you must be hungry."

No sooner did he say that, I found myself coughing hysterically. And I am a blue blood! A blue blood choking on a bit of spaghetti! Soon I found Rayburn slapping my back. Once my coughing had died down he handed me a bottled water.

"Chen you alright?"

"Yeah thanks."

"You are a right workaholic you know that Chen."

"Yes I know, you say it every time you see me."

"Well it is true. You need to relax let loose, like you did at the party, you let your hair down, and you sweetheart looked a million dollars."

"It's a party, obviously I am going to let loose, plus Taylor returned it was an occasion to be happy about."

"You looked cute in your little cocktail dress. If you dress more like that you'll pull some men."

"Well I don't need to pull any men right now. I don't need a man in my life."

"Are you a lesbian?"

"What?"

"What, just checking, you are a hot single female, and you don't need a man in your life so are you a lesbo?"

"Urm no I am not. That is absolutely rude you know that. You can't just go up to someone you don't know and ask them about their sexuality."

"But doll face I do know you. Plus I was only checking, whether it was worth me chasing you."

What Rayburn is trying to chase me? Whatever for? Isn't this what I wanted? For someone to chase me? To woo me? While I played hard to get? But him really? The sex mad sports correspondent? Not him, I won't let him in my pants that easily. No way, I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realise that he had moved from the sofa.

"Ah so you've been Facebook stalking."

"What?"

Looking up I saw Rayburn, by my laptop, scrolling through the pages of my laptop, thank god I hadn't put up my private venator documents. Moving over to my desk at the speed of light I slammed the laptop shut, hurting his fingers at the processes.

"How dare you go through my personal belongs."

"How dare you hurt me."

"Oh shut up Rayburn, the reason why you are not in a stable relationship is because you are a womanizer and don't care about anyone around you. You don't take in considerations of other people's feelings you, you go through people's things as if it's your own. You are the most selfish, most arrogant man I have ever met...You will..."

I never got to finish my sentences as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and crush his lips against mine. Funny enough I kissed him back, letting him worm his tongue into my mouth. When it hit me that I was kissing him Paul Rayburn, the womanizing sports reporter, I pulled away immediately, pushing him away from me.

"Aww doll face why did you stop, I was enjoying myself."

"Don't you ever do that again...or I will hit you."

"Do what darling?"

"Kiss me."

"Oh you know you wanted it, you know you want me. That's why you was Facebook Stalking me and my sister."

Sister? What? Wait...Verity James is his sister, no way they don't look alike she is what two years older. Plus her surname is James not Rayburn.

"Sister?"

"Yeah, the blonde I was with at the party, you was jealous that I was with her. Hence the stalking. And yes I know we don't look alike she is my step sister."

"I was most certainly not jealous! I was merely curious."

"Sure you where darling, that's why you kissed me back."

"Well you totally caught me off guard, plus I could hardly pull myself away from your grasp."

"Not that you tried."

I watched as he moved closer, leaning in to his kiss me again, I quickly rested my hand against his chest, damn I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't want to let him know, how much he is already affecting me. I gave him a harder shove, pushing him further away from me. I didn't want to be too close to him, or I'll be tempted to kiss him. And I most certainly did not want him knowing that...I wanted him.

"Oh come on doll face."

"Don't you doll face me. I am not one of those girls you can woo and screw and then dump in the bin the next day."

"Darling, who said I wanted to just screw you?"

"Oh please, you are the type of guy who just screws anything with a short skirt and long legs."

Somehow, he had moved closer to me, wrapping his arms tightly round my waist, as a blue blood I can't even get out of his grasps. His lips just touching my right ear as he whispered softly.

"Short skirts and long legs are not quite my thing, I like my girls, petite, cute and Asian. I want you Deming."

When he whispered my name it sent shivers down my spine, this is what I wanted, a man to love me, to hold me, to want me. But I don't want it like this, I don't want it to be just a physical attraction. This what I feel for him, for that wretched Rayburn. I am just physically attracted to him that's all...ok well I like his deep, dark sexy voice, but still. I am a girl who is a closest chick flick lover. I am not the strong girl, that I like to portray, I am a delicate flower, a naive flower, who is longing to be picked, to be chosen, to be loved.

Untangling myself from his grasps, I back away from him.

"Well I don't want you. You are not the type of man I would fall for."

"Oh really? I know you can feel the chemistry between us, the ecstasy when we kiss."

"I feel nothing, nothing when I am with you...I can't help but see what a complete ass you are. And I cannot understand why any woman would fall for your lies."

"Who says I lie? I just show them a good time and I am off."

"No one woman, would ever want that. No one wants a one night stand. You don't understand women at all. Women, want to be chased, wooed, loved. Not screwed and tossed away. You change women like the amount of times an average person changes their Facebook status."

"You don't know me at all Chen, maybe I just want to chase you, maybe I just want to woo you and maybe...just maybe I'll fall in love with you."

Part of me started to believe him, his words started to melt deep inside my heart, yet part of me knew it was a box full of lies, a box once opened will causes total disaster, just like Pandora's box. Complete disaster to my heart.

"Is that what you do? You lie your way to get any woman in your bed? You are such a prick!"

"Who says I am lying? What if everything I am saying is the truth?"

"Nothing you say will be the truth, I will never believe you, falling for you will be like opening a can of worms."

"Did you know you can be one bitch, have you ever even considered my feelings? Yes maybe just maybe I have screwed over a few too many women in the past, but it doesn't mean I am heartless. I may look like I am a hunk of meat that doesn't get affected by what others say, but I do."

"What? So you claim to want me and now you are calling me a female dog? Yeah sure, now it just makes whatever else you say a load of crap! I've had enough of this! Just get out of my office!"

"What you afraid that you are feeling something between us too?"

"Get out Rayburn!"

"Chen..."

"GET OUT!"

I watched as he made his way to the table and grabbing his half eaten food and his bag, before heading towards the door. Just as he opened the door, he turned back to look at me, his blue eyes meeting my brown.

"And for your information, At the bottom of the Pandora's box, there was hope."

"What?"

I suddenly froze at his comment...did he read my mind? It couldn't be possible, he is a red blood, pure red blood. Right?

"When you referred to falling for me will be opening a can of worms, I thought you was referring to Pandora's box...I am not all trouble, there is also hope, remember that Deming."

Then he left, shutting the door behind him. Leaving me staring at the door, long after he was gone. Rayburn wants me? It can't be possible...I mean, I am not exactly tall, hello I am Chinese...and I know when I am with Avery or Schuyler...or even Mimi...I hold nothing against them, even if I am a blue blood...god...now I have gotten all insecure, I know as a blue blood you are blessed with well angelic beauty...I always knew I looked nice, but never thought of it as beautiful, or anything worth getting a second glance...hence why I have been single, why I never met my one true love up in the heavens, why I will never meet him.

(Paul Rayburn's POV)

I've been 'accidentally' on purpose, been trying to run into Deming Chen since I have been assigned by the Countess. I am normally a man full of charms, I can make any girl weak at the knees, just by sending my signature smile, or by my voice. Actually the company's sports rating has gone up because I am the hot sports correspondent. Yet that wretched blue blood Deming Chen, well has really been hard to woo. Then again I have never wooed a blue blood before.

Well I have successfully made her jealous, I know she wants me, she likes the bad boy side about me, any girls secretly craves the bad boy, seriously who falls for the goody two shoes? Well unless you are the New York Regent, and falls for the world's gentle giant, though of course you never should under estimate the Angel of Time. He does have his moments. It's the quiet ones you have to watch.

After the petite Asian started to go into her own little daze I took the opportunity to nose around on her Apple Mac. Just to see if I could see any important venator documents. I found nothing, well not quite nothing, she was Facebook stalking my sister. Well step sister, Verity James. And Deming nosing around my sister well is frankly not good, well it is good in the way that she is curious and jealous of the beautiful blonde at my arm, at the Christmas party. But I cannot have her following Verity, it may blow her cover, I mean she is trying to tear the Regent's family apart from within. I need Deming distracted I want her focus on me, and only me. I have managed to catch her interest only just.

Grabbing her for a kiss, after our lips touched, our first touched, it was like fire. An experience I've never felt before. I have kissed many women before, some have been great, others well down right bad. But with Deming, it was like nothing I have ever felt before, she wasn't the first blue blood I've kissed...I was sent to kiss a certain blue blood...to well poison her. My lips where indeed coated in poison. But yes a blue blood...it was an alright kiss...I've kissed many nephilims, the kiss with Verity was not nice, I really only see her as my sister. I enjoy kissing Frankie, but dare I say it kissing Deming is better than kissing Frankie, who is another sister of mine, yet I am quick attracted to her, well what can I say she is great in bed and well great minds think alike.

Deming, well she is different, she is fresh...and after that kiss it made me hungry for more, made me want her more than ever. It was as if I did no longer wanted her to distracted her...I want her in my arms, I want to feel her naked body against mine...god I am physically attracted to the venator.

Yet her insults hurt, just a little. Is that how everyone sees me? Hell of course I knew people saw me as that, but I never cared about it. But I guess no has ever dared to scream that into my face, no no one, well not until I meant this Chinese girl, at times she makes me want to rip her clothes off her and screw the hell out of her, but then at times I want to pick her up by the neck and drop her off a cliff, she has one potty mouth. Ok well not potty, it's honest and blunt, perhaps a little too blunt. Well she New York's most notorious and most feisty venator, and I thought Martin was bad, well Deming is worse, she and Dehua put together spells out trouble. Though Dehua is the lesser of two evils.

After our rather heavy argument in her office, I was left infuritated, I wanted to wring someone's neck, I almost rang the neck of the poor girl who walked past me, but she was saved by the bell, well more like a phone. As I was about to lunge forward for the innocent coffee girl, my phone wrung. I roared hello, scaring the red blood so much she chucked coffee down herself. I quickly made my way out of the office and into the streets, at the speed of light.

"Well someone is in a bad mood."

"What is it you want Frankie?"

"Baby, I know exactly what you want. Come and de-stress at mine."

"Frankie I am not in the mood."

"Oh sure you are not baby, you know you want too, you want me...well my body anyway, since you still have unsuccessfully seduced the venator."

"I am working on it, she is one egg that is a lot harder to crack."

"Well you found it easy to crack Sariel."

"Yes well, Sariel...was lonely, she wanted Elias, and I gave her what she thought she wanted."

"Yes, but then the real Elias had to show up and ruin your plans, good thing you got away. Elias was too worried about his poisoned twin then to run after you. Why has the Countess not asked you to try to kill Sariel?"

"Well one she met Elias in her sunset years, which would have made in rather hard to convince her that I am her twin, plus...she wants to take advantage of the twins. Anyway enough about the blasted past, I'll be over in five."

"Oh so now you are coming over?"

I could almost see Frankie smirk at the other end of the line, I didn't bother replying to her and hung up on her and quickly checked that I was not being followed and made my way over to Frankie's apartment, down by Lincoln Center. She still lives down by the performing arts school she once attended. Once I arrived and knocked on the door, Frankie was at the door soon after, wearing one of my shirts, that barely covered her bottom, she sent me a seductive smile, but I did bother responding, I pushed my way into her apartment and slammed the door shut, turning her round I shoved her against the door and sent her a passionate kiss. Kissing her, now...wasn't the same, not like how I kissed Deming. I knew I felt something when I was with Frankie, a physical attraction, Frankie and I connected together, I know she sees some of her beloved Antonio in me, I have never fallen in love with someone, it doesn't happen for people like me, well it shouldn't anyway, we are the children of the devil, our heart is black, cold, stone cold. My sisters have been heart broken many of times. I don't have the heart to love someone, though my words say other wise. As if I can ever love Deming, I said it just to lure her into my arms, though she saw through me, she sees all my lies. She knew everything that comes out of my mouth is a box of lies. Yet as I kissed Frankie, as I touched her, made love to her, I couldn't help but think about having Deming in my arms, sending soft kisses down her body, I wouldn't treat her like I treat the other girls, I'll be soft and gentle with her, Deming acts all tough, but I know deep down she is really a delicate flower. If I am going to try and 'woo' her, I need to work a little harder, prove to her I am not the man she thinks I am...though really I am your classic womanizer...I need to change, change so that I can twist Deming under my little finger, make her fall in love with me, so that my people, can take down the New York Coven for good.


	52. One Funeral and A

_**Hey guys, sorry for such a mega late update, just these past few weeks have been absolutely crazy! Been working hard for uni :( BUT I am near the end now :) I have one final essay to do and I am free until September anyway ha! **_

_**I know this is a little shorter than normal, but I have been writing this inbetween breaks, and well I am not proud of it. It's not the best of chapters. ****  
**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'll update when I reach around 365-370. Let me know your thoughts please. The next chapter will be about Deming Chen. (Had fun writing that one!)**_

_**Livvie**_

* * *

**(Chapter 52)**

(Oliver's POV)

I have waited till after Christmas and the New Year before I started planning for Madison's funeral. I wanted Jazz to settle in, to have a wonderful Christmas before saying a last goodbye to her mother. We spent Christmas Day round Avery's with The Force's, The Martins, The Richard's and Deming Chen. Jazz was absolutely thrilled to be surrounded by so much family, guess she just grew up with her mother and her grandmother Maisie, who wasn't actually her grandmother but someone who looked after Jazz. I owe it a lot her, and Jazz loves her a lot. In fact she misses her.

Mimi normally does not utter a word to me, but it seems she has taken a shine to my daughter. I remember our conversation, to be honest I was a little taken back. Well Mimi of all people started talking to me! Oliver Hazard-Perry, dubbed the school geek that hanged with the goth like girl Schuyler Van Alen. Though I know that Mimi has changed since she returned without Taylor, but maybe there is still bit of the old Mimi there. She still resents Schuyler.

"Your daughter is quite something, I have never seen a child open up to so much family so quickly, I mean she even likes me. I honestly thought it was sweet when she called me Auntie Mimi."

"She is full of confidence like her mother. I remember Madison wasn't afraid to speak out, when something was wrong. She resembles her mother more than she resembles me."

"No you are wrong Hazard-Perry, I see a lot of your facial features on her, and she has inherited your kindness, your forgiveness. After I almost killed you, you found it in your heart to forgive me, you was nothing but nice."

"I got over that Mimi. It was a long time ago. I learnt to let go."

"Well thank you for your kindness Oliver. Let me know if you need help, with Jazz and anything else."

To be honest I was taken back by Mimi, but I knew she has changed, changed for the better. I guess Mimi really does have a love for children, I have heard...not sure if it is true or not, since every time Schuyler asks her, she denies it. I think Mimi and Kingsley have been trying for a baby. Perhaps she has been surrounded by too many children and it is making her broody, hell I started to think about settling down and I am only what twenty three. But of course I became a father age eighteen. Well actually I wasn't quite eighteen.

With Madison's funeral. Frankie has been helping me, she managed to convince me to invite Madison's parents, though I didn't want to...but then again, Frankie had a point. I mean they where her family after all, regardless of what they have done wrong. They are her parents, they deserve to say goodbye too.

"Daddy?"

I turned around after fixing my tie and found my daughter standing in the doorway of my bedroom wearing a beautiful black dress, with ballet like pumps to match her dress. She had her long brown locks tied into neat ponytail. Schuyler and Isla have been sleeping over the past few days, just to be another form of comfort for her. Isla has definitely been a huge help to Jazz. I think the idea of her mother not being here anymore is really starting to hit her. I mean for goodness sakes she is only five, she has been with her mother and only her mother for five long years, and now her mother has been so cruelly taken from her.

"Hey sweetheart, are you ready?"

Her little hazel eyes started to brim with tears as she nodded her head. She has been crying herself to sleep for the past week now. I feel completely useless. All the crying is taking a lot of her energy. She barely can stay awake for school. Though she does love being at school with Isla and Coco. Of course she tries to befriend Chace, but he isn't taking any of that. Though actually Jazz has been having some problems at school with the other girls. Bunch of bitches they are even at five. They have been picking on her for the way she acts and the way she speaks. But Jazz doesn't let anything faze her, she won't let a little name calling pull her down. Mimi has been a real godsend, she has been helping watch over Jazz. Helping her settle into her upper class lifestyle. Actually Mimi has even said that Jazz acts a bit like her, and god forbid my daughter turning out like Mimi Force. Well like the teenage Mimi Force.

"Oh sweetie come here."

My little girl ran straight into my waiting arms. Tears spilling from her eyes, my little girl is normally so strong. She always has a lot to say, she normally won't let anything get her down, even when Chace was being a complete ass to her. No wait he still is.

I held onto my daughter tightly as I looked up and saw Schuyler looking at us from the doorway of my bedroom.

"Daddy, I miss mommy, I miss her so much."

"I know you do sweetheart. But daddy promise you that I will never leave you ok."

My tearful little girl, snuggled her sweet head into my neck, and clung on to me ever so tightly. Just then the doorbell rang, I saw Schuyler mouth that she would go and get it.

"Lets go see if that is Grandma Maisie."

"Daddy you asked Grandma Maisie to come?"

"Of course sweetheart, she looked after you didn't she?"

"Yup."

My little girl took my hand and I stood, we walked into the living room where Schuyler and Isla where sitting with an elderly woman. Jazz immediately saw her and she let of my arm and immediately ran into her grandma's waiting arms.

"Grandma Maisie!"

"Hello my dear, have you missed me?"

"I missed you loads and loads Grandma Maisie."

"But are you happy my dear?"

"I am! Daddy takes good care of me. And daddy has lots and lots of family."

I walked over to my daughter who was sitting on the old lady's lap. And smiled at the old lady, we haven't officially met until now. I have spoken to her over the past few weeks on the phone.

"Maisie, it is good to finally meet you. Jazz has been talking about you a lot."

"Yes it is good to finally meet you. You really are a wonderful man, Madison wasn't lying."

"Madison talked about me?"

"All the time, she has been watching your career, I never truly understood why she never told you about Jasmine, Madison always made sure Jasmine knew about you. It seems you care about her a lot, giving her things that only Madison could only wish to give her daughter."

"She is my daughter, of course I will give her everything. She comes first, above anything."

Maisie nodded at what I said, Maisie seemed like the type of woman who was hard to please, though she seems to approve of me. Which is nice. Our chauffeur arrived and we all headed to the awaiting car to take us to a little church to say our final goodbyes. As I rode in the car, I held onto my daughter's hand tightly. While Isla - Rose Force had her other hand. They really have become good friends, fast friends...Jazz has been a real shoulder to cry on, especially with Isla's relationship with Chace. They have always been so close, but now Chace has been acting so strange. As if he doesn't care about Isla anymore, and I know that upsets Isla a lot. Chace has been very strange, even his mother has to admit that, he has been acting out a lot towards his mother, when before he has been so close to her, so upset when his mother was not around.

As we arrived outside the church, there stood two elderly looking people. With a very very sour look on their face. They looked like they where in their sixties.

I stepped out of the car with Jazz. I held onto her hand tightly as we made our way to the elderly couple.

"Mr and Mrs Keys. It is nice to finally meet you. I am Oliver Hazard-Perry and this is Jasmine Hazard-Perry, your granddaughter."

I held out my hand to Mr Keys but he ignored me while his wife looked at my hand in disgust.

"That's really rude you know!"

I turned to look at my daughter, before looking at the sour looking elderly couple, who was looking at my daughter with disgust, it made me extremely angry that they could pull such a face at the own granddaughter.

"Jazz, say hello to your grandad and grandmother."

My little girl let go of my hand and folded her arms together and pulled a rather amusing face. I sighed heavily at her bad behaviour, for some reason I really wanted to impress Madison's family.

"What a rude child. Clearly takes after her father."

I ignored their stupid remark, clearly one of those high class families who thinks they are superior to other people. Clearly wealth means everything. I do not like people like that. Funny enough that Madison did not turn out like them. I soon felt another arm by my side, I turned to see my girlfriend, Frankie. I turned to give her a quick peck before Frankie introduced herself to the ruddy Keys. Who seemed to have taken a slight shine to her. Which was a little strange, surely they will take a shine to their granddaughter rather than my girlfriend.

" Hi Mr and Mrs Keys, my name is Francesca Duvall, but you can call me Frankie, I am incredible sorry for your lose."

"Thank you my dear, you are a very polite girl. Maybe you can spread some of your politeness to others."

Mrs Keys aimed her words directly at me before eying up my daughter. I sighed heavily and turned to look at Schuyler who sent me a quick smile before turning her attention back towards Isla.

"Ollie."

I turned and saw Avery standing by a car holding the hand of Chace, while Taylor was helping Coco out of the car. Avery and her family quickly made their way up the steps and stood by me. Avery gave me a quick hug and kiss.

"Uncle Ollie!"

The twins chirped, Chace seems to be in a better mood. Guess I haven't really had time to see the twins. Avery stood in front of the Keys and introduced herself to them.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Keys, I am Avery Smith and this is my fiance Taylor Bennett and our two children, Christopher and Cassandra Bennett. I went to Columbia with your daughter."

"Oh so you are the British whore who influenced my daughter to have a child out of wedlock."

"Well very nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Keys aren't you a pleasant bunch."

And with that Avery and her family walked away leaving the Keys a little taken back to be taken down a few notches. I took Jazz's little hand and walked into the church. As the ceremony began, I noticed that there was not many people at the service, Madison has really taken herself away from the glitz and glam or the world of the elite. She really has lost touch with people. I couldn't help but feel a little hurt at the fact that Madison has died. I really liked her, even if we only ever spent one night together, I was waiting, waiting for her to call me, she never did...and then I ended up being popular some how and Kitty Mullins took a huge interest in me.

Once we all made our way to where Madison was going to be buried. Jazz started to cry uncontrollably, I lifted her up into my arms and held her close as her tears continued to flow. It made my own eyes well up.

"Oh sweetheart."

"Daddy, don't leave me...don't ever leave me."

"I won't my darling I promise, daddy will always be here for you."

Once we arrived I set my little girl onto the ground and Schuyler placed a simple white rose into her hand. I walked with my little girl towards her mother's coffin and placed the white rose on top.

"Sweetie, is there anything you wanted to say?"

She nodded her tiny head, and turned to look at the small crowd that gathered to say a final goodbye.

"Mommy, I love you. I hope you are watching down on us and looking after me and daddy."

I looked towards her parents and hoped that they would say something, that they would say a final goodbye.

"Mr and Mrs Keys, is there anything you would like to say?"

Mrs Keys nodded I really didn't like her, but I was more scared at the fact that Mr Keys was being extremely silent, it is the quiet ones that you need to watch.

" I am Gertrude Keys and this is my husband Albert, we would like to say thank you to all that has attended my daughter's funeral. It is an utter shame her sister didn't turn up, clearly someone didn't think to contact us for further information."

I rolled my eyes at her comment, from the corner of my eye, I could see that Avery was already to say something or perhaps even launched at the old bat, but Taylor put a steady hand onto her arm to stop her. I didn't even realise that Madison had a sister, she never spoken about having a sister. The Keys where the first to leave, which annoyed me a little, it seems that they did not have a care for their own child.

I got a bad vibe from them, they are trouble with a capital T. That's why Madison didn't want anything to do with them. I am getting a bad feeling about them, as if this will not be last time we will see them.

(Frankie's POV)

Ollie has almost gone back to his old self, he is talking to me now and seeing me though that Jazz is still a brat towards me, she does it on purpose but when her daddy is around she acts all sweet and innocent, when I know she is far from it, if it was down to me I would bloody wrung her neck by now. I will catch her being a brat towards me and then show her father that she isn't as innocent as she likes to portray. God she is only five years old and she already acts like a complete brat. I have no love for children at all. I have never had a desire to have a child and never will do.

Luckily I managed to do some digging on this Madison Keys, and I found out about her family background, or rather about her parents, her father Albert Keys, a well know Criminal Lawyer not once has he ever lost a case. And at the ripe old age of sixty five he is still one of New York's most talked about lawyer, he is ruthless, knows what he wants, and well he know a lot of bad people. Bad people as in bad red bloods, and some nephilims not that he know that they are nephilims or anything. That's when I decided the only other way to get rid of the wretched brat without killing her is by using her grandparents, sure they may have disowned their daughter for carrying Oliver's bastard child. But surely they will not disown their only grandchild will they? Well at least I think that brat is their only grandchild, since they already disowned their other daughter years ago. It seems social standing means everything to them, perhaps they will agree to the terms of having someone to pass down their riches and rags to.

After attending the bloody funeral, a small number of us all resided back at Oliver's apartment. Well that being the Force's, the Regent and her family, and the old bat that looked after the brat. I just wanted them all to leave so that I could carry out my other plan, this is the only way I can keep hold of him, of course I'll still go and screw Paul Rayburn, what can I say he gives me the thrills. Frankly I quite like him, I like his company, though he is still struggling with trying to get that bloody venator out of the picture. The Countess has already has plans to get rid of the head venator. We are slowly weakening the New York Coven, taking them down from every single angle, then we can strike.

After what felt like forever, everyone left leaving just Oliver and I...and that brat. But she soon went to bed, she was overwhelmed by the events of today, the poor brat had to bury her mother, and she has practically been crying herself to sleep every night. Well when she wasn't moping around or trying to get her father's attention, she was being a right brat towards me.

I poured Oliver and I are glass of red wine, before taking it to the couch where he was sitting, staring aimlessly at the TV, when I know he wasn't actually watching it. He looked completely drained himself. I handed him a glass of red and he thanked me. Sitting next to him, I helped loosen his tie and planted a kiss onto his cheek. Oliver wrapped an arm round my shoulders, after sleeping with Paul it doesn't feel right for Oliver to be doing that to me. I rather have Paul's company, I'd rather have him wrap a strong arm round me, to hold me, to keep me safe.

"Thank you for being so supportive Frankie."

"Of course honey, I am your girlfriend...I know how she feels. You know I lost my family too."

I didn't really. I manipulated an Italian family living in Canada that I was also their daughter, before killing them. Yes I lost my family in a tragic fire, while I was in New York studying. Oliver brought it, hell everyone did.

"I know. I'm sorry about that babe."

"Ollie, there is no need to say that. It is not your fault, in fact...it is because of you that I am now alive, you know I was going to go home that weekend...but...you begged me to go on that romantic weekend with you. You saved my life Ollie."

I know my words touched him deeply, it is funny how words can manipulate people, how simple words can be turned into lies. That's when I found Oliver taking the wine glass from my hand and placing both mine and his on the coffee table, as his chapped lips touched mine rather well glossed ones. The kiss was suppose to be passionate, suppose to be full of love, I acted like I was, but I was far from it. I don't love Oliver, I never have and never will. Yet I continued to toy with him, to dominate his heart, so that I can ruin Schuyler Force. Killing her is my task, and I shall complete it. I will not fail my father, I will not fail him like the others have done.

After making love like crazy on the sofa, god Oliver is so lousy, so inexperience. I thought I was the only woman he has ever slept with, clearly I was wrong. He slept with one other person, the brat's mother, which I have caught him thinking about a lot, lately. Like what could have been, if he and Madison Keys got together. As if that would have happened, I would have killed her, but she went and practically killed herself, so that was definitely one less job to do. We dressed quickly just in case his blasted daughter walked in on us, which was unlikely but Oliver didn't want his daughter to see things she shouldn't see at the age of five. Though she probably knows all the swear words in the world by now, though naive Oliver still continues to believe his daughter is so innocent, she is going to be hell when she is older, that is if I let her live that long.

"Ollie..."

"Yeah?"

"You know you are the only family I have now..."

"I know."

"That's why...I mean I have been doing a lot of thinking well since Jazz has come into your life...and when I see you with her, it makes me smile...and now... I know I don't want anything else but to be with you, to be apart of your life...that's why..."

I felt down onto one knee and looked up at Oliver who looked stunned that I was the one doing it, I was the one who always held the trousers in our relationship, everyone knew that.

"Oliver Hazard-Perry will you marry me?"


	53. Twin Activities

_**Hey my dears, I hope you like this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. I enjoyed writing it so much I put of doing my final essay. Oops. Which has now been handed in! And I have officially finished my first year at University! Hooray!**_

_** Anyway with Sam Lennox, I didn't realise that was his name until after I created Sam Richards...sooo oops. Though Sam Richards won't really appear as much. And if you are wondering who on earth Sam Lennox is he is one of the twins from Van Alen Legacy and Misguided Angel. And for those of you who have forgotten who Sam Richards is...he is Taylor Bennett's conduit.**_

_**Anyway hope you like it :) Please let me know what you think about this chapter and about my portrayal of Ted and Sam Lennox OOOh and also Dehua Chen :)**_

_**I'd love to reach 380. Too be honest my goal actually is to reach 400 reviews by chapter 55. It would be absolutely dandy and the 400 review will get a little prize :)  
**_

_**Liv**_

* * *

**(Chapter 53)**

(Deming's POV)

I arrived at JFK with Ted Lennox, my partner. Martin teamed me up with Lennox five years ago, he thought he would better to split Dehua and I up. I remember Sam Lennox wasn't too happy about that, nor was I in fact. I think I threw more of a fit then Sam did. Of course trying to flirt with my boss...did not work out very well...got a good earful from his wife.

_"Martin you have to be kidding me. I work best with my sister. And I am sure the Lennon brothers work better together."_

_"It's Lennox actually, I am Sam and this is Ted. And you must be Deming and Dehua. I hear that you two are hard to handle."_

_"Hardly. Look Sammy and Teddy, but me and my sister work best together, and I am sure you girlies would rather work together."_

_"That's enough Chen, I am your boss so you listen to me. You'll work with Teddy and Dehua you'll be with Sammy."_

_"Seriously? Martin...what is with those god awful pet names."_

_Sam Lennox rolled his eyes at his boss and friend. Sam had light brown hair with a pair of rather gorgeous grey eyes. While Ted on the hand had sandy blonde hair and the same eye colour as Sam. You could tell that they where brothers. But twins, well yes in a way because of the their facial features are exactly the same, the only difference is their hair colour and that Sam is slightly taller than his brother, clearly he is the older of the twins. Like me and Dehua, I am the older one. And we pretty much look the same, though we are not identical. We are both petite, I am slightly taller than her, by about an inch or so.I think I am the slightly skinnier one. We both have the same hair colour and eye colour, though actually Dehua decided to dyed her hair. To a browny colour, why I have no idea, guess Dehua is more whacky then I am. I think she even considered dying it red, though that look was so 2009. I don't know what goes on in her head sometimes._

_"What can I say it catches on, anyway I you shall be sent on missions together, as a pair. You will have each other backs ok."_

_I myself rolled my eyes at his words, as if I need someone to cover my back, I can take care of myself very well. I have been doing so for centuries._

_"You have a problem with that Chen?"_

_"Yes I do! I don't need someone to look after me, I can take care of myself! I don't need someone to watch my back. It will be more like I will be watching Teddy bear's back!"_

_"Chen, that is quite enough. Sam, Dehua, you'll be on the next flight over to Russia."_

Though Martin is my boss, his boss is his sister and the New York Coven's Regent Avery Smith, and she has very successfully raised the New York Coven in strength. To it's former glory. It was once weak, disoriented. Now they well are a lot more confident. They have more faith, and not one of them would dare to betray our Regent. Avery is a lovely woman, but cross her...and well expect your head on a platter. Since Taylor's return, Avery has given the coven so much hope, they truly trust in her. Some even question why she was never elected as the leader in the first place. Dare I say it, I think she is a better Regent to oh great mighty Michael Pure of Heart.

Dehua and Sam are chalk and cheese, They didn't get on, though of course they tolerated each other since they worked together, they had to play a couple more than I had to with Teddy Bear. Though actually Sam and Dehua did look cute together, but as if my sister would fall for someone like him. I mean Sam is the more, mouthy of the two twin, though both twins don't really say much, just wait until you get Sam fired up and he'll rip your throat out. Its odd Dehua and I are quite chatty while the Lennox's brothers are so reserved. I guess I have the lesser of two evils, with Ted, he just doesn't say much. Though he has been my partner for the past five years or so now. And well you can say we have become friends, actually he is good company, we share some interests, and well he is someone I could turn too. I think I remember in the past Lennox and I where always good friends, better friends than we are now. It is nice to have a close friend other than my sister. When I miss my sister I spend my time with him. Actually I dragged him to the Christmas party with me. Though I almost slapped Taylor there and they when he though Ted was my date, as if me and Ted could be anything! He is just my friend.

"Hey Deming we are here."

His voice dragged me out of my thoughts, as I turned my head and found him holding the door open for me. I have been lost in my thoughts too often, especially when I am with Rayburn, erk. Ted has always been a gentleman, always nice to me, too nice perhaps. I remember when we first worked together, on our first mission across the Amazon to track the Brazil Coven, the coven that betrayed the New York Coven, I was nothing but nasty, I kept calling him Teddy Bear, which I know annoyed him. Though he never said it did. When I first met the twins, I thought his brother was the better looking one, dark hair and amazing eyes are normally my thing, but Sam is the worse one. We still don't get along. Though he tolerates me because I am partners with his brother. Thank god Kingsley did not team me up with Sam.

I stepped out the car and smiled at my partner in crime and let him close the door as I walked into the arrival terminals. Looking around for my sister and her wretched partner, who are coming back from a trip to India. There she was my sister, now with purple hair, that suited her, nothing like an outrageous colour purple. Nothing that stood out, it was a nice blend of purple, that made her a fashion icon, frankly my sister is quite a fashion icon, her day job was acting. One of the new cast members of the hit TV program about college students at Columbia University. Funny enough the title is called College Life. They love her, me not so much, not that I care anyway. Funny enough, they have recently casted Sam as a new member and a love interest for my sister's character Ellie Li. I even made cameo as her sister who attended another Ivy League as Evvie Li. I think they even been pestering Teddy to, appear too. Though he is not the type for the spotlight. His day job is a song writer. He has no interest for the spotlight, and I like that about him.

"Hey sis!"

I gave my sister a long hug, it's been about six months since I last saw her. She looked absolutely glowing. Something seemed different about her. Like something has changed deep within her, she can't hide anything from me, after all I am a truth seeker.

"Something is different about you Dehua."

"Well hello my hair. It's in a medium bob and a purple colour."

"No, not your hair...it's your aura, you seems absolutely happy, glowing, your heart is at rest."

"What? I am just happy to be home and away from him! And back in the city that I love and here with my beloved sister."

"Dehua."

"Deming, I am tired there is nothing wrong with me! I am just happy to be home, back in the city I love and to see the sister I have missed...though perhaps not missed, if you keep pestering me any longer!"

"Fine! I am not dropping this I'll pester you later. Where are your bags?"

"Sam has them."

"Sam? Since when do you call him Sam? I thought you always referred to him as Lennox."

"Oh forgive me for calling him by his actual name. I didn't want you to get confused with his brother alright!"

There was definitely something wrong. Has my sister spent too much time with that idiot Sam? Well guess they have been on a six months long trip in India. They argued before, they went. I think Sam wanted to keep a low profile and order my sister to dye her hair back to black...clearly she didn't before she left her hair was a red colour and now well it is purple. Looking behind my sister I saw the idiot Sam pushing a trolley full of luggage, well actually full of Dehua's luggage, all her Louis Vuitton with her signature initials R.C Her stage name is Rosey Chen. I kept it with my name. Deming Chen sounds better for my job as international news reporter. Though often I get called Evvie. After my character on College Life. Though I am nothing like my character Evvie. Evvie is a sweet girl, who has a heart, who is willing to help anyone, and she loves her family and friends. A real girly girl and a girl who gets upset very easily, she can show her emotions. I on the other hand comes across cold, I don't express my feelings much. Well I do care for my family, I care about my sister a lot. She is my twin, my true sibling born in the heavens. Like the Lennox brothers, born siblings in the heavens not like Avery's sisterly relationship with Jack and Kingsley. I guess I have a love for chick flicks, of course no one knows that apart from Dehua...and maybe Ted now...well I can trust Teddy and I know he won't tell anyone! If he does I am going to kill him. He knows that.

"Hurry up Spam, we haven't got all day!"

"Deming, don't call him that."

"What?"

Why was my sister defending that piece of trash. Ok I haven't exactly been nice to him, and who can blame me like my sister me and Sam are definitely chalk and cheese. We don't get along at all. Actually Kingsley tries not to put us together since we always end up in an argument.

"Look, you know your name calling hurts people. I am pretty sure Ted doesn't like being called Teddy Bear."

"Oh please Dehua, like he cares."

"How do you know? You don't know him."

"Oh and you do? God Dehua, going to India has really changed you."

"Deming, stopped being so cold. You know you have been hiding your feelings your emotions for so long, you need to express it, to someone other than me."

"I do express my feelings, I've expressed it to many people, to Ted for one."

"Yes the expression of anger. Have you actually cried in front of Ted?"

"And why on earth would I do that? I do not cry in front of anyone, let alone a guy!"

"Deming..."

"Leave it Dehua, I don't want to talk about it in such a public place. Plus there are paps here. Clearly wondering why you and Sam what's his face are together. I heard that your character and his are the hot new couple."

"Yes, we filmed those scenes before we left."

Sam caught up with us, and muttered hello at me. Though I could barely hear it. Sam gave his brother a hug, before we both headed towards the waiting car. I started to walk towards the car, literally had to drag Dehua with me, since she seemed to be waiting for something. Perhaps making sure that Sam didn't drop her bags. As soon as we stepped out of the terminal doors we where immediately surrounded by Paps. Questioning about Dehua and Sam's relationship. What relationship? Apart from the fact they work together. They didn't get along at all. Always at each other's throats and when I was with them, well it was like two tigers against a mouse. Though over the past two years or so they really have calmed down. Though of course still bickering. Though now, I don't know what is going on.

"Rosey! There has been rumours that you are dating your co-star Sam Lennox is that true?"

"Don't be ridiculous of course they are not. Now please get out of our way, my sister is very tired and would like to get home."

Immediately the paths parted allowing us four through. Into the awaiting car. I sat with my sister while Ted and Sam sat opposite us. I was talking to Dehua and ignoring the twins, though it seemed she wasn't totally listening to me. Something was definitely wrong with her. I am going to crack down and find out what is wrong. When we arrived at the apartment we shared. I stepped out first with Ted holding out the door.

"Come on Dehua, I'll cook you something to eat. Spam get her stuff!"

"I've had enough of this Deming."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at the angry looking venator. He looked at me with utter hatred. Who does he think he is?

"What?"

"Sam...leave it...she doesn't mean it."

"What are you on about Dehua? I meant it. It is just a pet name god no need to get all stressed about it."

"I have had enough of your crap Deming. You don't see me giving you god awful names. You should be more like your character Evvie rather being a complete bitch no wonder no wanted you up in the heavens."

"You don't know anything about me Sam!"

I was already to lunged at him, but before I could I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped round me, locking my arms at my side. It was Ted he was quiet as always, I turned to look at him, sending him a deathly glare, that read: 'Let me go now or you will regret it.' Of course Ted didn't let me go. I looked back at Sam who was all prepared to hit me too, only for my sister to push him back resting her hand against his chest.

"Sam, please don't we have more important things to do then have a fight with our own people. I can handle things from here, go back home and relax I will see you later."

Instantly Sam calmed down, Dehua had that aura about her, she could calm people down. Though it wasn't always as affective. I didn't really know how it worked.

"Fine. I will see you later. Ted lets go!"

Ted slowly let go of me before turning me round to look at me, my brown eyes meeting his grey. He was sending me a 'Don't you dare try anything' look. It scared me a little. Though of course I will never admit that to Ted. And with that Ted unloaded the last remaining luggage and stepped into the car with his brother. I picked up Dehua's remaining bags while my sister stood on the curb watching their car drive off into the distance.

"Dehua come on. Stop staring into space."

She turned to look at me giving me evils, the first set of evils she has ever given me. It was a look she often gave Sam. She walked right past me leaving me to carry her bags in for her.

After carrying all her luggage into the waiting lift we rode the lift in silence before arriving on our floor of our apartment.

"Dehua. You can't ignore me all day."

"I can and I will. God I didn't realize how bad you was...why do you have to shun people out all the time. You know the key is to let people in. You need to open up your heart. You need not to give up on the thought of not having true love. He is out there."

"What? Who says I gave up?"

"You never believed that you are worthy of anyone's love. Deming there is someone out there for you. Stopped shunning people and open up your heart."

"Urm hello but do you also live in the real world? If you open up your heart it is only going to get broken, have you not seen all these red bloods? When I meet him, they I'll open up my heart. Until then, I am protecting it."

"Deming, how are you going to know it is him? I hear that you have someone who is quite interested in you."

"Oh really who?"

"Paul Rayburn."

"Oh god not him! He is such a sleaze, he is a womanizing git, that I don't want anything to do with, even if he has the most amazing pair of blue eyes! Plus he is a red blood."

"Deming you like him."

"Er no I do not! Where did you get that insane idea."

"Oh please you do! I know you, sister. So what if he is a red blood? You got to take a chance. See what it is like. You are so inexperience he may be good for you."

"Oh really? And what if I fall in love with him? And then he dies and I live on for thousands and thousand more years mourning his death."

Deming, I think you should give him a chance. I hear he is quite interested in you."

"Oh really and where did you get that information from?"

"Urm...OK Magazine..."

"Oh really? So what OK magazine says about you and Sam's blossoming relationship is that true?"

"What? Of course not! Don't believe everything you read Deming."

"Yes well I can say the same to you. There is nothing going on with Rayburn and I. And neither do I want anything going on."

"Deming."

"Leave it Dehua."

I left her with her bags in our living room as I headed for my study to do more intense venator research. That was when I heard my sister on the phone. Normally I am not one for eavesdropping but somehow I could help but eavesdrop my sister has been acting so weird, I must find out why.

Stepping closer to the door. As if it was going to help me hear better. I already have supersonic hearing. Just guess it is a thing people do.

"I miss you too. Yes I would love to see you tonight...I'll come up with an excuse of some sort. I can't wait to see you. I better go, before my sister comes out or something. I will see you tonight...the place will be ours tonight right?...oh great...bye."

My sister is seeing someone? What? Why didn't she tell me? We don't have secrets from each other...ok that is a lie...though actually maybe not...she thinks like Rayburn, and sure I am somewhat attracted to him, but liking him is a totally different factor, me liking the likes of him as if! I am actually half tempted to follow her, yes I will follow her. Sitting back at my desk and browsing through Facebook on my Mac. There was a light knock on the door and it opened there stood my sister, who definitely was glowing, she was smiling, she was in love. I can't believe that she has fallen in love and she is keeping it from me!

"Deming."

"What is it?"

"I am going to go out tonight with some co-stars tonight."

"Oh right, maybe I will tag along with you."

"What!"

"What's wrong Dehua? Can't I come with you? They are my co-stars too. Unless there is something you are not telling me."

"Oh of course not, but Sam will be there and I really don't want you to argue with all my co-workers there."

"So...tell Sam not to go."

"Deming...Sam is expected to be there. I mean you are only a recurring character...Sam is a main character."

"Yeah yeah I get it. I won't come. I have too much work to do anyway."

"Ok. I promise you a girly day tomorrow. Just you and me."

"Yeah yeah, go and get ready then!"

My sister squealed and came over to give me a quick hug before running out of my office without closing the door. I am definitely following her tonight, no question.

Around about eight my sister popped her head round the door of my office all dressed for a date rather than a night out with her co-workers. She was wearing a cute red number. She didn't even own a LBD, apparently she didn't want to look too skinny and black did that too her.

"Deming I am off."

"You look nice. Maybe you will pull some familiars."

"Ha maybe, hmm I haven't fed in a while...maybe I will."

I got up from my desk and walked with my sister to the door, I hugged her as she opened the door, only to find Ted Lennox with his arm up and his hand shaped like fist.

"Oh Hi Ted. Well I have to go. Bye Deming, don't wait up for me. I might crash at one of the girl's house."

"Oh ok then, have fun! Teddy what are you doing here?"

As I spoke to Ted my eyes was fixed on my sister who was waving at me as the lift doors closed. I left Ted at my doorway and went to grab my bag and coat.

"Deming! Where are you going?"

"Out. You can stay here if you want but I am going out."

"Where are you going? Are you going to follow your sister?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked at Ted, he was six foot and a hell lot taller than me. Though when I wore heels which I often did. I was five foot nine. A good height against Ted. I need to find someone at Ted's height.

"I don't feel obliged to share where I am going."

Ted grabbed my arm, his grasp was soft yet also firm, as if he was telling me who was the boss. Often I have been bossing him round.

"Deming."

"Ted let go of my arm."

"Deming don't do this. She is your sister."

"And since when have you been on my sister's side? Anyway why are you here? I thought you was with your brother."

"I was...but he told me he wanted the place to himself tonight, so I thought I would come round and help you with the research."

"Well I am going out now, you can come help me with my spying."

"Deming, don't...you may regret it."

"Don't tell me what to do Ted. You are not my family or my boyfriend or anything. I am going, you can either come or stay here. Your choice."

I shook my arm free and left him at my doorway as I made my way towards the lift. I heard my door behind me shut and footsteps following me into the lift. Ted and I rode the lift in silence, we didn't need words to fill the silence, we worked like this often, talking ever so often. There was no need to be talking together all the time. I noticed that what Ted was wearing, he wasn't wearing his simple jeans and t-shirt like he did this afternoon, instead he was dressed like how I like men to be dressed. In a nice shirt with a coloured jumper, smart trousers and shoes with a nice trench coat to go with his outfit. Ted was skinny, though not as skinny as me. He wasn't athletic but he kept fit, and sure he is good looking, he has nice eyes. Like his brother, though blonde hair not really my thing. We saw my sister getting into a taxi, it wasn't long till we both got into one and followed her. We drove all the to the Upper West Side, I looked at Ted who was sitting next to me, he was fiddling with the pen in his hand. Why was he acting so nervous for? I ignored his strange behaviour and watched my sister step out of the cab and into a building, that looked eerily familiar, well the street name seemed familiar. I have never personally been here. Ignoring the strange gut feeling that I knew who lived at this building I got out of the cab, but before I could move Ted was right in front of me.

"Ted, what is wrong with you?"

"Deming, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Since when have you thought my ideas been a good idea? And every time I have always been onto a good lead, now get out of my way Ted. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Deming please, listen to me...just for once."

"Teddy if you know what is good for you, you will get out of my way."

"Deming I can't let you do this."

I ignored Ted, I did wonder why he was so determined not to let me into the building but I ignored it. I turned away from him and used my vampire speed and ran right past him and into the building.

But just as I was running up the stairs and looking at each floor checking my sister did not get of the lift. As I just saw her step out of the lift and saw her walk towards a flat door and walked in. Just as I was about to follow her I found myself pinned against the wall, my back pressed against the cold wall, I looked up into the eyes of a very angry looking Ted Lennox. His deep grey eyes where completely filled with anger. Is Ted hiding something from me? Looking at Ted's eyes, it made me feel afraid and it is not often I feel scared, yet in his strong arms, I felt safe...that I knew if Ted ever found someone that he loves, he will be able to protect her. He would do anything to protect her. Ted is a very passionate man, he is a bit like Taylor Bennett. Though with nicer eyes. And slightly shorter.

"Deming, I am only going to ask you one last time. Do not follow your sister."

"Ted. I have told you before you are not my boss."

"Deming, I am not only thinking about your sister's feelings and emotions but also yours."

What? Why has this got to do with my emotions? What on earth his on about.

"I am made of tougher stuff Ted. I don't get hurt easily. Plus I am know as the emotionless Asian cow."

"Deming, you and I both know that is not true. You are a lot more delicate than you like to portray."

"You don't know me at all Ted."

"I think I do. Deming please."

"Let me go Ted. I don't want to hurt you."

"Deming..."

Then I did something I have never done before, well not with Ted anyway. I used to do this quite often when I was caught in a situation that I rather badly need to get out of. I leaned forward and kissed Ted. Too catch him of guard, and it worked he loosened his grip on me, instead placing his hands on my waist, I was supposed to pull away, I really wanted too...yet I kept on kissing him, let my tongue make the first move, breaking the barrier. It was different to the kiss I shared with Rayburn, it was soft delicate, his kisses where gentle while Rayburn kisses where rough. Rayburn moved his hands all over my body while Ted just kept his hands on my waist. Somehow I managed to turn us around so that he was against the wall. I tugged at his lips lightly and kissed him one last time before dashing down the corridor towards the flat my sister went into. Opening the door, I headed into the quite spacey apartment, it was definitely a boys apartment. I heard noises...well more like moans coming from a room down the hall, making my way down the hall I opened the door and let out a loud gasp. There in the room, in the bed was my sister and Sam Lennox. Both paused and looked up at me. My sister blushed a deep red and that is rare for us Asians. I was absolutely shocked and a little upset that my sister kept such an important relationship from me. I was actually quite annoyed that she was secretly dating Sam Lennox of all people. It all made sense now, why my sister was defending him, why she didn't answer the question when the paps asked her, why she was being so secretive. She was in love with a man she knew I wouldn't approve of. Ted appeared behind me, but I turned away and ran, as I heard my sister call my name...as well as Ted. But I couldn't handle it...I ran out of the building and into the raining streets. I didn't stop running. I found myself in Central Park absolutely drenching wet. I was standing on the bridge when I suddenly felt no more rain on my already wet self. I didn't bother to turn around to see who it was. Because I knew who it was. It was Teddy. My friend, a friend I have long ago trusted, yet I didn't believe in him today, I ignored him, when all he was trying to do was protect me.

"Teddy, you didn't have to follow me. You was right. I should have listened to you."

"Who are you calling a Teddy Bear?"

I froze at the strong husky voice. I recognised it all too well. I turned to face the man who I shared the umbrella with, it was him, no mistake...it was Paul Rayburn.


	54. Run Ins

_**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews I appreciate it a lot. To get the next chapter it would be grand if you could review, I would love to reach my goals. Please. I'd like to reach around 395-400. I would be over the moon with that many reviews. Please. Remember the 400th reviewer gets a little gift :)**_

_**Anyway I know this chapter is a little short, but this pretty much follows on from the last chapter. The next chapter will return to Ollie, I am sure you are all dying to know whether he will marry Frankie or not.**_

_**Liv**_

* * *

**(Chapter 54)**

(Deming's POV)

My cheeks flushed Red when I realised I wasn't taking to Ted. I can't believe I called Paul Rayburn Teddy! And then Paul being Paul had to go and make that stupid remark.

"Leave me alone Rayburn."

"Oh come on doll face you seemed to like talking earlier when you called me Teddy."

"I was not talking to you. I thought you was my friend Ted."

With that I started to walk away from him and the umbrella, I frankly didn't care that I was get wet anymore. I was already wet enough.

"Deming, don't be like that you'll catch a cold."

I froze in my spot, a little surprised that he cared about my wellbeing, not that I could get ill anyway. I am a blue blood.

"I don't need you to be concerned about my wellbeing Rayburn."

Rayburn, is in front of me in seconds, his face inches from mine, his umbrella sheltering me more than it was sheltering him.

"Deming...I care about you. Something has obviously troubled you hence why you are standing in the rain looking like a drowned rat. Lets get you into some dry clothes."

I was not amused by his comment, sure I am completely soaked, but I am a blue blood, surely I still look alright even if I am completely wet.

"I told you Rayburn, I don't need your help."

"Fine be like that, I'll just do it the hard way."

I ignored his remark and walked around him only to have him stop in front of me before throwing me over his shoulders with me kicking and screaming.

"Put me down Rayburn! I'll yell rape!"

"No one will hear you! Deming you can't stand in the rain all day! Talk to me. It might help, since we don't really know each other."

Rayburn had a point I stopped protesting and let him carry me into a cab. We sat in silence till we reached his apartment, funny enough it wasn't far from the bar where we first officially spoke to each other. I stood in his living room, still drenching wet. Actually I was creating a puddle where I was standing. Paul re-entered the room with a navy blue shirt and a towel. He handed it to me and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What? It's not like I have girl clothes! Look just keep your underwear on. I will get the dry cleaner on your clothes. I promise you...no funny business."

Reluctantly I grabbed the shirt and towel and headed into his rather fancy bathroom. Which I found he had a hairdryer laid out. I gazed into the mirror and frowned, he wasn't kidding I looked awful, A very drowned rat, where I had been crying and rubbing my eyes, my makeup had ran and I looked like a bloody panda, and not a cute looking one.

I stripped out of my clothes and showered, before drying myself and blow drying my rather long black hair. I put back on my dampish underwear and reluctantly put on Rayburn's shirt. It just about covered my bottom, I maybe petite but I have long legs, and well I looked like I just had sex with the guy. I decided against the idea of putting my Louboutins on. I did not want to look even more like a slag. I scooped up my wet clothes and put it into a basket Rayburn provided. Carrying my shoes and the basket I walked out into the living room, Rayburn stepped out of his kitchen and he stopped in his tracks and stared at me. I started to feel a little self-conscious.

"Quit staring Rayburn."

Rayburn quickly snapped out of his daze and walked over to grab the basket from my hand, before heading back towards the kitchen where I heard him talk to a bunch of workers.

I followed him into the kitchen, when he got of the phone and started to make two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. I sat down at the breakfast bar and soon Rayburn sat down opposite me and placed down both cups of hot coco.

"Thanks."

"Now...talk to me Chen."

I signed heavily, can I trust him? He is a womanizer what if he tells the world of my secrets? Maybe my sister had a point, maybe I need to open up my heart, let someone in. Maybe let Paul in. I cannot believe her though, I am her sister! Her sister! Did she feel she could't trust me? I tell her everything, I turned to her for help. I have no secrets with her and she goes and keeps something so big from me! When a blue blood falls in love it is for real, it isn't some silly red blood crush, and yet she still couldn't tell me.

"I don't know where to begin."

"Clearly this is not an easy thing to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Opening up, letting a stranger hear you problems."

"That is true...it's my sister."

"Rosey? I thought you guys are super close."

"We are. At least I thought we were. I mean I don't understand why she kept the fact she is in an important relationship from me! That she is in love."

"Do you know who the guy is?"

"Yes...Sam bloody Lennox."

"That's it!"

"What is?"

The reason why your sister didn't tell you. She is scared that you'll act like well like this. It is clear you don't like him"

"But I am her sister."

"I know but sometimes we keep things from people we love because we are trying to protect them, because knowing the truth can hurt."

"Yes but she lied to me. I followed her and then saw her screwing him!"

"You followed her? Oh Deming you are terrible. You are trouble aren't you?"

I blushed at his words, tearing my gaze from him, I looked down at the cup in my hand. He lifted my chin so that my eyes meet his.

"Deming there is nothing to be ashamed about. You just wanted the truth, and you got it. The way you got the truth might not have been the best method. But don't resent your sister. She is happy, I am sure this Sam guy makes her happy, even if you don't like him. Let her be happy and if all falls apart you can tell her you told her so."

This was a completely different side of him, such a wise sounding man, never thought he would be like that. His words touched me, brought tears in my eyes, yet he still managed to make me smile in such a serious situation. Perhaps I shouldn't have judge Paul by his cover, by his outside, actually he really isn't that bad, and frankly he is gorgeous. I admit it he is hot!

"Don't cry Deming."

"I am not!"

I quickly wiped at my eyes and stood and turned from him.

"You had tears in your eyes."

"That doesn't clarify crying."

Rayburn spun me round and held my head in his hands, his strong hands. His soft hands, his touch, sent electric currents straight to my heart, it made something deep within melt.

"You know you don't have to act so tough you know. Crying doesn't make you weak."

"Men don't want girls who cry."

"Men wants to see emotions, when their girl is sad they will wrap an arm round them, to make them feel safe, make them feel wanted, loved and then they will go and beat the shit out of the person who caused them pain."

"And you can give a girl all that?"

"No..."

I knew his words where too good to be true, When my heart started to open, open to him, ready to let him in, he cut the ties loose. I pulled away from him and started to walk out of the kitchen, when Paul grabbed my wrist and spun me round and pushed me against the wall. I was a little shocked by his forcefulness yet secretly I loved it.

"No not any girl. Just you...only you Deming."

Before I could say anything his lips met mine, god I felt like a slut! In one night I made out with two guys. Ted my co-worker and best friend. Teddy Lennox his kiss, his touch so delicate, so caring while Paul's where rough and addictive. It was like a drug. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs round his waist. Our kisses were passionate, heated, literally on fire. He tasted different from Ted. It was a bitter, metal tasting, yet I couldn't get enough. I wormed my hands through his dark curly locks, while his hands where on my butt. I knew what was about to come of this, I am normally not one for jumping into bed with a total stranger. I am no virgin, yet I wanted my first time with Paul a little more magical. Just as I was about to undo his shirt. Paul pulled away from the kiss, breathless, he set me down back on my feet, I was a little stunned and still a little caught in the moment.

"What! That's it?"

"Hold your horses Deming. I don't usually screw a girl when I haven't been on a date with them."

My entire face flushed red, I got caught being the more sex hungry one, funny enough since that is like Paul's middle name. Or something like that anyway, I mean he is one womanizer. Or at least he was. Or at least that is what I always thought he was. Maybe I should stop judging him like that, it is clear that I like him, and if I like him...I should stop looking for flaws.

"Don't worry doll face. When we do have sex I will have you screaming."

He kissed me lightly before tugging at my lips with his teeth, then kissing me with so much passion, I just couldn't resist. Paul brought out my dark side, the wild Deming. Frankly I quite enjoyed being wild. Being dark.

(Paul's POV)

By chance I ran into Deming, or is it fate? I was on my way back home. I always had a thing about rain, I of course would totally embrace the wet weather, but I would look extremely weird and I did not want a venator at my tail. When I saw her, she looked a wreck. She was completely soaked from head to toe. She looked like she was crying especially with those panda eyes of hers. Yet in a strange way I found it rather attractive, damn Deming could be covered in shit and she would still look hot.

She was weak, vulnerable, plagued with emotions. I have been doing my own digging. I know who she is, what she is. What she is known for. She is an excellent truth seeker, she can read auras better than anyone. Well, I'll make sure she will not be able to read mine. I think she has a flaw in her aura reading, she cannot read auras of those who are attracted to her. I hear she cannot read her fellow venator's aura. Ted Lennox, I think that is his name.

She was so easy to persuade to come to mine. I played with her emotions, played on weak spots. It was so easy to get her to open up to me. So easy to make her believe my words, of course adding a bit of Paul Rayburn to it. To make it more believable. The way she kissed me, she wanted me just as much as I wanted her, as much as I wanted to rip the shirt of her and to make love to her, but I have to be patient, girls like Deming need to be treated carefully. I didn't want her to think I am using her. Playing her, it has taken me till now to gain her trust, I cannot go screwing it up now. I picked her up and carried her to the living room and I placed her onto my corner sofa. I leaned in to kiss her, hooked on my kisses she fell backwards taking me with her. As I laid on top of her I was tempted to touch her, in well the less appropriate places, but I resisted. This was a different side of Deming, she was...wild. She wanted me, she wanted me to sleep with her, I almost gave in but I knew it was too early. We are not even dating, she pulled away from me a little short of breathe, her beautiful brown eyes staring deeply into my own. I am captivating her, yet I don't think she is the only one being captivated.

"I thought you liked to screw anything that walked."

"Yes I do, do you want me to screw you?"

She blushed, I chuckled and kissed at her neck, sucking on it lightly. She smelt ever so wonderful. Being a nephilim, you also get the urge to suck the living daylights out of the blue bloods, we love the smell of it. But unlike the silvers, we do not depend on it, due to our human side, we can survive on food. Drinking from blue bloods, it is not the same for us, due to our dominating human side, it doesn't really help us at all. It just gives us a very terrible side affects. It is like flames to our blood. That's what the red bloods believe, if bitten by a 'vampire' their blood will burn, basically like Twilight.

"NO...I have a lot more dignity than that."

"I like my girls like that. So how about that date? You owe me doll face."

"What if I say no?"

"Then doll face, you will break my heart. Anyway you know you want me, it is clear from the way you kissed me tonight."

She sat up and moved onto my lap, tugging on my bottom lip before kissing me passionately. It was the first time she made the first move, I found it absolutely hot, but I quite like being the dominate one. Frankie can be quite controlling and quite frankly it is annoying.

"Does that answer your question?"

"I think it does. How about dinner at a cute little French restaurant down in Greenwich?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Good. How about tomorrow night? At seven?"

"At seven it is."

She kissed me lightly before standing up. I half wanted her to stay. No I wanted her to stay. I watched her pace a little clearly something was still on her mind. I couldn't help but stare at her ass, my shirt barely covered it. I have always been a legs and ass guy and boy did Deming have a nice pair of legs.

"What's wrong doll face?"

She stopped pacing and turned to look at me while she continued to twirl her long hair round her fingers.

"Paul...I...can...I...stay tonight?"

"Woah! Doll face, hold your horses, we haven't even been on a date yet. And you already want to stay the night."

She scowled at me and walked over to her wet coat and bag, she slipped on her shoes and headed for the front door. Before she could open it I pushed her against the door. My face inches from hers. I kissed her with so much passion, like I meant it. Which I did. I begged her with my kisses to stay. I knew I was working my charms, I knew she was slowly but surely falling for me.

"Of course you can stay. I was just messing with you. I know you don't want to go home."

She dropped her things and placed both of her hands on my face, her gorgeous brown eyes looking deeply in mine. She whispered thank you before kissing me. I picked her up and placed her on my king size bed as she kicked of her six inch heels, before grabbing a duvet from the cupboard and one of the pillows.

"Paul...where are you going?"

"I am sleeping on the couch."

I was being the gentleman, letting her have my bed. Though I am far from the gentleman.

"Paul...sleep with me."

"Now what did I say about screwing girls before I date them and I thought you had more dignity..."

"Paul."

She growled my name and I knew I needed to stop with the jokes. When she growled my name I couldn't help but love it, she growled it better than Frankie did it. I put the duvet back and put the pillow down. I slowly sat down and took of my shoes and socks before pulling my shirt and pants of, I was standing in just my boxers, she stared at me in utter horror. I know Deming is no virgin, but I didn't think she was still this innocent, bet she was undressing me with her gorgeous eyes that framed her oval face perfectly, well what clothing is left on me, and quite frankly there was much left.

"What are you doing Paul?"

"Don't worry doll face, I promised you nothing funny. This is how I sleep."

I climbed under the duvets and gestured for her to climb into my arms. She hesitated at first but moved closer. I wrapped an arm round her and held her tightly. Something deep inside told me that it felt right, but I quickly brushed that out of my thoughts and was glad that Verity had moved out. She's been gone for a few weeks now. Thank god, she likes to clean everything and moves around all my things, it is very annoying. She wanted to move in with Frankie, but I wouldn't let her, I cannot have her blow Frankie's cover either. They do not know each other, maybe I should drop my ties with Frankie too. Sure she is good to screw, ok she is very good to screw. But I need to be committed, committed to Deming. I cannot lose her when I have her in my arms. I am one step closer to achieving my goal, completing my task. But I need to be careful, with the way I act around her, be the gentle giant, be the loving man she has always wanted, a man she has long ago desired but has yet to find. I will be that man. I will make her think I am that man, that I am the man of her dreams, even if she thinks I am a mere red blood.

Though I may not be a venator, I can see emotions, it is my talent, I can use that emotion to manipulate people. Like I manipulated Charles to believe that I was his beloved Gabrielle. Good thing I didn't have to kiss that sop! I know other has loved Deming, he has been at her side for centuries, being the good friend. Like in all these classic chick flicks, the good guy, who is in love with his best friend, but his best friend falls in love with the bad boy, aka guys like me. And trust me guys like me always win. Who wants a sappy goody two shoes anyway? Regardless of what al these silly chick flicks like to portray, the best friend never wins, he is always the loser. I will win Deming's heart, I will make her fall in love with me, I will woo her, chase her. Give her all that she has desired adding a little Paul Rayburn into it. And she will be mine, mine forever. Even if I don't know the meaning of love, how can me the child of the devil ever know that meaning? I am heartless and I know it. That's why I can carry out such a task without getting emotionally attached, for I am a nephilim male, I hold no emotions, I hold no heart, if there is a heart deep inside of me, because of my human side. It is the colour of coal, and the texture of stone. I am your cold man. I am the one with no soul. And I will take everything from Deming, I will take her heart and I will take her soul.


	55. Custody Is A Bitch

_**Hi guys, thanks again for reviewing. As for the 400th reviewer, as you do not have an account I am afraid I will not be able to give you the prize. So the first person to review this chapter will get a the prize.**_

_**Also it be grand to reach 410 Reviews :)**_

_**Liv**_

* * *

**(Chapter 55)**

(Frankie's POV)

After completely humiliating myself at Oliver's. I haven't spoken to him or even seen him, in about a month. I thought Oliver would say yes, fall into my arms and kiss me. Of course that didn't happen. Not that I should really care, but I have never ever been rejected well not like that and well yes it took me by surprise. Though It is not like I am in love with the guy! But yes it still hurts, hurts real bad. Well I don't like to be humiliated, no one does.

I think I am developing feelings for another, and I never thought it would be possible. But it is, I didn't think I would be feeling these feelings for someone other than my dear Antonio, my beloved Antonio, murdered by them, those blue bloods! I will get my sweet revenge Oh I will. It was Allegra Chase, or rather back then Eleanor Harper, she gave the venator order to kill me beloved and now I will kill her daughter, once I eliminate those who stand in my way between me and Schuyler, even Jack Force, though it is not likely I will need to use the blonde pieces of hunk. I will just use their daughter, she will be easier to lure into my trap. A lot easier than Jack Force. Once I get close enough I will take my opportunity to take Isla and use her as the bait.

I have been a little jealous, when I heard that Paul had the Chinese venator round, I didn't think they were even dating. Apparently he found her and used his charms to woo her. Well, it worked, but I'd rather be the girl he brings home. Admittedly I like Paul, I like him a lot. When we are together...I feel..such a connection with him, just with more making and affection it could blossom into love. I know I really shouldn't have anything to worry about. I mean he is just using her, manipulating her, playing with her feelings, but I...I just want him for myself, I can't help but feel threatened by Deming's presence, like she will take my Paul from me. My darling, Paul. Though he isn't mine yet, he has to play the good noble boyfriend, that is if Deming agree to be his girlfriend. Which she may since he managed to persuade her to go round his house. God wish I wasn't tied down too this pathetic red blood who refused my marriage proposal. Yes, but once all this is done, I can be with Paul, I just know he wants to be with me too. I just know he does.

As I rode in the taxi taking me to the Upper West Side, to a rather posh looking building. I have been seeing them behind Oliver's back secretly, it was my idea, I 'suggested' that they take my advice. Or rather I used the glom on them, though it didn't take much to persuade them. Arriving at their doorstep, and stepping into their rather clean and classic home, I was quickly embraced by Gertrude, over the past few weeks, she really has seen me as her daughter. Which is nice.

"Frankie my darling. How wonderful of you to visit."

"Hello Gertrude, is Albert out?"

"No no he is in. Come my dear, have you spoken to that dreaded boyfriend of yours?"

"No, not since he turned me down."

"Oh my dear, you should just ditch him, I cannot believe he didn't say yes, you are a wonderful young lady."

Wonderful young lady? Well I am not so sure about that. But I continued to acted like the sweet innocent ballerina who is head over heels with New York's best young writer.

"Gertrude, I love Ollie...though I am just a little embarrassed."

"You shouldn't have to be, you was brave to ask him to marry you, very brave."

We moved towards the living room, where we found Albert Keys, who quickly gave me a quick hug before sitting back down.

"I know, I haven't had the strength to see him just yet."

"Oh my dear, you did nothing wrong, he is the one that has done everything wrong. He is not fit to be a father, to my only grandchild."

"Oh I never said he was a bad father, it is just he is a very busy man, and perhaps for Jasmine's best interest she lives with her wonderful grandparents."

Oh yes, I manipulated them, into believing that Oliver is not fit enough to raise their brat of a granddaughter, though of course I never foul mouth Jasmine in front of the Keys.

"You are most certainly right, it is clear he is a career man, I mean he can't even tie himself down to marry you, it clearly shows he is not ready to raise a child. Frankie my dear, I know you love him, but please do not tell him, till the papers arrive at his house. Which should be any day now."

"Of course Albert, what do you take me for? Your secret is safe with me."

"Francesca, you are just like a daughter we never had."

"Oh you don't mean that, I am sure you love your daughters."

"Yes but they both deceived us. Gertrude and I have been talking, we know you have lost your own family so tragically, we thought...well we want to be like parents to you. I know you love your family, and we will try not to replace them, but we want to be a second pair of parents to you. Will you accept?"

Well that was easily done wasn't it? I have barely know these old fools for a month and they already want to adopt me, well they are sitting on a throne of fortune, and I could do with a few more dollars in my name...make that a few more millions in my name. Putting on some tears, Gertrude came to gave me a hug and my hand a quick squeeze.

"Thank you, I...I never have felt so at home, in the past few years as I have in the past month when I am with you two. Of course, when Ollie said no to my proposal, I didn't think I will ever have a family, and now I have...thank you."

"No thank you my dear, thank you for helping us, and we will be a family, once we get our granddaughter back, we will be one big happy family."

I couldn't help but smile, Oliver will lose custody of Jasmine, and I will have at least ten million in my name. Then I'll be a step closer to getting to Schuyler Van Alen and her brat.

(Oliver's POV)

It has been about a month since Madison's funeral. Recently I have changed Jasmine's name, well just adding the name Madison as her middle name, in remembrance of her mother, it has been tough for my five year old daughter. She misses her mother, often I find her crying, and it breaks my heart to see her like that. Not only do I have to deal with my daughter, but also the other woman in my life, my girlfriend. The love of my life, or is she? I turned her down when she proposed to me, and she went running, humiliated more than upset. She hasn't spoken to me since that day. I know I love her and I know that she loves me. I myself was a little embarrassed, a lot of people say that Frankie wears the trousers in our relationship. And I always just brushed it off, but when Frankie proposed to me, that was when I realised everyone was right, and I didn't want her to be the one to have to propose, I should be the one falling down on one knee to ask her to be my wife, not her asking me. I am bit of a traditionalist and I want to be the one to woo her to make things magical, for her to fall into my arms, when I ask her. I guess that's why I was so blunt, in my answer, it was a no. A firm no, it wasn't a no that I didn't want to marry, because I do...just I am the guy, I should be the one doing it...she ran a mile and hasn't spoken to me since. I don't even know if we are still an item.

"Daddy?"

I looked up and saw my beautiful daughter, who was holding her school bag and a bunch of letters, often I let her collect the mail, she likes doing it so, when she finishes school she will collect our mail, or rather mine. Sometimes Jazz gets letters from her grandma Maisie and sometimes Isla, why Isla and Jazz send letters to each other I do not know. They see each other everyday, they spend every minute together. But I guess it's a girl thing.

"Hey sweet pea did you have a nice day at school?"

"Yay! Daddy there is a letter for you and it says urgent, and I got my first letter from Coco."

I smiled at my daughter and grabbed the rest of the letters from her small hands. Jazz and Isla must have roped Coco into the letter writing too. Picking up the letter with the word urgent printed in capitals and a blood red, I started to open it. While keeping half an eye on my daughter who had made her way to the dining table, and was already busy pulling out paper and her colouring pencils ready to write out another letter to one of her best friends. Turning back to the letter, I slowly unfolded it, as if I was expecting something bad. There imprinted on the top was a law firm. Confused I continued to read. As I read my heart literally fell out of my butt. My skin went ice cold. As I stared at two words: 'Full Custody' My eyes shot up to my sweet little girl, busy writing away and singing to herself. Tears began to form in my hazel eyes, the very same eyes that I have passed on to my daughter, the daughter I have only just known about, but a daughter that I love. The daughter I cannot imagine a life without. She is my world, and I will do whatever I can to protect her, to love her and to make sure she is mine. The Keys want full custody of my daughter, it seems I am unfit to be a father, I am far from that. I know I am new to the whole parenting thing, especially the whole single parenting thing. But damn I know I am a good father, I am a good father to my daughter. I may not be the best, but hell I love her and I will give anything to make her smile. Soon my tears began to turn to rage, from being extremely upset, I was extremely angry at the idea these horrible people want to take away the one thing that is so important to me. No Jazz is my daughter. How dare they separate a daughter from their father, she has already lost her mother, what kind of people are they?

"Daddy?"

I turned to see my daughter standing at the doorway, with a rather worried look on her face, she came skipping over, her long brown hair was tied into two pigtails. She looked truly adorable. I wiped at my tears and knelt down to hold her in my arms. But I couldn't hold back my tears, as I held onto her so tightly. I cannot imagine a life without her, no not now. She is my everything.

"Daddy? Why are you crying? Is everything ok?"

More tears fell as in my daughter's voice I heard worry, funny that my daughter is worried for me. My sweet Jasmine.

"Jasmine...you know your grandparents."

"Yay! Grandma Ivy takes me to school sometimes, and grandpa Joe always makes me muffins and I love muffins."

I chuckled a little, knowing my father is the worst cook in the world, he doesn't make muffins, he just pops to the nearby cafe to buy her favourite, raspberry and white chocolate muffins. Jazz doesn't know better.

"No not my mom and dad, your mommy's mom and dad. They...they..."

More tears began to fall from my eyes, as my daughter stared at me, with such a sad face, a worried face. It made me more determined to want to fight for her under my custody.

"What is it daddy? I'm scared."

"Your grandpa and grandma Keys want you to live with them, away from me."

"No daddy! NO! I don't want to live with them! I want to live with you! Daddy! You promised me that you wouldn't leave me! Don't you want me?"

Her words broke my heart, how could my daughter ever think that I do not want her? She means everything to me. I pulled her into my arms tighter, kissing her lightly on her tiny forehead.

"Of course I do sweet pea, You are the most important thing to me. I want you to stay with me."

"Why do they want to take me away?"

"I don't know sweet pea, I don't know."

"Daddy, I don't want to leave you."

"Nor do I Jazz. It will be ok, we will be together. I promise you that sweet pea."

It is a promise I very much intend to keep, though I know there is a chance, that I will loose, that I will lose my daughter. I cannot thinking negatively, I just cannot. Jazz will stay with me, no matter what.

"You promise daddy?"

"I promise you Jasmine."

I kissed her lightly on her nose before standing and swinging her round to get her into a fit of giggles, making me smile too...when deep down, I knew this could be one of our last happy moments.

When I set my daughter down, she ran of still giggling and went back to write. I continued to read the letter, reading why I am unfit to be a father to Jazz. Apparently I do not have a stable enough environment. Not a nice enough family environment, because I am a single father. Though there are many single parents out there, just not many single male parents. I sighed deeply and debated on who to call. Should I call Sky? Though she hasn't be very supportive with my situation with Frankie, I know she doesn't like her, she was actually glad I refused her marriage proposal. I cannot bug Avery either, she has her own fair share of problems, my nephew really has changed, he has changed for the worse, and Avery is finding it rather difficult to handle him. Yes she has too much going on, I cannot burden her with my problems. That left one other person, the love of my life and my girlfriend, or at least she was still my girlfriend, a month ago. Sighing heavily, I picked up my phone and speed dialed Frankie. She picked up after the first ring, the first time in a month.

"Hello?"

"Frankie, thank god...we need to talk...it's important."

"Ollie, I..."

"Please, I need you...please."

I heard her sigh heavily. There was a long pause that felt like for a long time, I heard some mumbling and her voice saying something about leaving.

"I'll be right over."

It wasn't long till I heard a knock on the door, there I saw my beautiful girlfriend, I sighed in relief and pulled her into my arms, and held her tightly. She moved away first and walked past me, putting her things down and turned to face me. Clearly she is still rather embarrassed and angry at me. But clearly she still loves me, of course she does, why would she be here?

"What is it Ollie?"

"Frankie, I am sorry...it is not because I don't love you I..."

"I don't want to talk about that right now. What is going on? Why did you call me over?"

"The...the Keys want custody of my Jazz. Full custody."

"What?"

Her beautiful face was utter shock, her hand placed over her open mouth as she stared at me. She slowly approach me placing an ice cold hand onto my tearful face.

"Oh Ollie, I am sorry. When did you find out?"

"Just now..."

I fell into her arms, as I began to sob. She kept stroking my head and I felt it comforting. That's why I love her, she knows how to take care of me, she knows me and she loves me.

"It will be ok honey, she belongs with you."

"I am scared Frankie, I am scared to lose her, she means so much to me, as much as you mean to me. I am scared to lose you Frankie..."

"Ollie don't talk about us right now...what is important is your daughter."

"No Frankie, what I did to you wasn't right...you never gave my chance to explain why I said no."

"Ollie...I can't talk about this, not yet."

"No Frankie we need to talk about it, about us."

She started to move from my grasps, walking away from me she popped her head and saw my daughter in the kitchen and began walking towards the bedrooms, the main bedroom I followed her.

"Frankie..."

"Ollie, you do not know how touchy this topic is, I was so humiliated. Do you understand how much it hurt?"

"I know...I have my reasons, why...let me explain."

"Ollie, not now..."

She turned away from me to wipe at her tears, I took that opportunity to pull the little Tiffany box from my bedside draw and fell to on knee in front of her. When she turned back around she gasped in shock to see me, on one knee and staring up at her.

"The reason I turned you down Frankie was because I wanted to be the one to ask you to marry me, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Miss Francesca Marie Duvall, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Frankie's gorgeous bluey grey eyes sparkled with tears, as she let out a slightly sob, she fell to her knees in front of me, and started to sob, sob unconditionally, as she nodded her small head. I smiled in delight, and reached for her small hand, and put on the rather expensive Tiffany's ring. She smiled at me, before pulling me into a deep kiss. I love Frankie, this is not how I wanted her to ask her to marry me. I wanted it to be magical, I wanted it to be romantic, not like this, not in my bedroom. There is one other reason to why I wanted to marry her, for the sake of my daughter, so that I have a happy stable looking family, for my daughter, so that she can stay with me. It is a little selfish to ask Frankie to marry me, in order to keep my daughter, but Jazz is my life, as much is Frankie, but if I had to give up one of the two girls in my life. I would give up Frankie. Never in a million years will I give up my daughter. No forever will Jasmine Madison Olivia Hazard-Perry, stay in my world, she will stay under my roof, she is my daughter and I am her biological father. I will fight for her, till my heart stops beating.

* * *

_**Ok...so yes he is going to Marry her...unfortunately. I know this is another short chapter, but promise you all I will try to make the next chapter a little longer. To be honest, I am not too happy with this chapter, but it is needed to answer some questions and Frankie's connections with the Keys. Anyway! Chapter 56 will go back to Avery and her family. Well more on the Twins and Chace's bad behaviour.**_


	56. My Imaginary Friend

**_Oops I noticed I made a little mistake with the name thing, gets a little confusing as the writer when one character has different names. Blaine only ever calls Coco, Cassie. (From her real name - Cassandra) So yes it has been corrected!_**

_**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I'd like to say congrats to Kris Ivashkov25 Well done for being the first reviewer of chapter 55. She got the prize of a five chapter summary :)**_

_**Anyway keep the reviews coming and maybe I will do another prize thing soon.**_

_**This is the first time I am writing from a child's point of view, and to be honest it was quite hard. It is one thing coming up with a child's dialogue and it is another to actually be in the mind of a five year old. I hope I did it ok, please leave your thoughts.**_

_**The next chapter will focus on Mimi and Kingsley. It has been a long time no see for these two. As some of you have said you wanted to see those two again, well here it is. :) I'd like to reach 420 reviews, that would just be grand. That's only seven reviews ;)**_

_**Livvie x**_

* * *

**(Chapter 56)**

(Chace's POV)

Verity is my best friend now, I like Verity lots and lots and lots. She likes to be my girlfriend too and I like being her boyfriend. Verity says I don't need anyone but her, but I am not sure, I like Isla and Coco and I love my mommy. Mommy isn't the same anymore, mommy is always with that stupid man! Mommy is always with that stupid man! And I don't like him. I don't like how mommy is always hugging him and kissing him, yuck, yuck. Even Coco hugs and kisses him. Mommy says he is my daddy, if he is my daddy why is he taking away my mommy and Coco? Daddies don't take people away form other people. He is mean and always tries to talk to me. Mommy gets really angry when I am mean to stupid man. I don't like angry mommy, angry mommy is even scarier. Mommy never used to be angry but now stupid man is back she always angry at me. I don't like it.

"Chacey?"

I turned around and saw Verity, my bestest friend in the entire world. Only I can see Verity because I am special. More special than anyone, than Coco and Isla. Verity says I can be a prince and she can be my princess.

"Verity! I missed you! Where was you Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday?"

"I told you Chacey, I was with my mummy and my daddy."

I haven't seen Verity's mommy or daddy, but bet they are pretty, Verity is really pretty, she has long long pretty pretty golden blonde curly hair with emerald green eyes. Just like Goldilocks.

'But before you was always with me!"

"I know but my mummy and daddy needs me too."

"But Verity I need you! No one loves me anymore."

Even uncle Ollie doesn't have time for me now. He is always with that stupid Jazz. It is all that stupid man's fault, Verity say it is and she is right. His stupid stupid fault.

"I love you Chacey, always."

"Really? I love you lots and lots too."

Verity loves me! I love her lots and lots too, just like I love mommy and Coco.

"Do you really Chace?"

"Yay! Always!"

"You have to prove it!"

"Prove it?"

"Prove that you love me lots Chacey."

"But I do!"

"Prove it!"

Sometimes I don't like how verity acts like a grown up, most grown up can be yucky, well not mommy but mommy is always with yucky stupid man, so sometimes she can be very yucky.

"How?"

"Will you promise to do whatever I say?"

"Ok."

"No Chacey say you promise me."

"But Verity...you know I love you."

"Chacey...I don't believe you. I want you to make me that promise."

Verity sounded like mommy sometimes, the way she says mummy instead of mommy. Stupid man speaks like that sometimes as well. But now Verity is angry, and it is scary, more scary than mommy. I never seen Verity angry before, but my tummy tells me not to make her angry. I love Verity lots and lots, even more than Isla. Isla and her stupid friend Jazz. She ruined things with me and Isla, me and Isla where best friends now she is not she is always with that stupid Jazz. Verity says that it was Jazz who stole Isla, and Wyatt stole my sister, I don't like that Wyatt.

"Chacey, don't you love me?"

"Yes! Yes I do."

"Promise me."

"I promise Verity! I promise!"

"Pinky swear it!"

I joined my pinky with her pinky. Verity squeezed a little too hard and it really hurt, but I didn't tell Verity, Verity can be very scary and I don't want her knowing that she is hurting me. Verity smiled at me and let go of my very very red pinky and she kissed me on the cheek.

"Ok Chacey, I have to go now! Bye!"

"Bye Bye!"

Verity ran out of my room, letting the door slam, but then it opened again, I thought it was Verity and got all excited but then I saw it was Coco, she was holding hands with that stupid Wyatt.

"What!"

Coco's face turned sad and she looked like she was going to cry. I felt really bad, she turned away with Wyatt, I followed her and Wyatt. They stopped outside my mommy's room.

"Wyatt I am going to talk to my daddy, wait here."

Wyatt just nodded he doesn't say much, like Coco. Coco walked into mommy's room and I glared at Wyatt, Verity told me if I glared at people I scared them but Wyatt didn't look scared at all.

"Hello Chace, why don't you talk to Coco anymore? It makes her sad."

"It is none of your beeswax! It is all your fault Wyatt!"

"But I didn't do anything. You made Coco sad."

"No I didn't! Shut up!"

I ignored Wyatt and opened the door slightly and saw Coco sitting on stupid man's lap she was crying which made me sad too.

"Daddy."

"What's up pumpkin?"

"Daddy, have I done something wrong?"

"What could have ever made you say that?"

"Chace, he doesn't like me."

"Oh pumpkin, of course he does, he is your brother, of course he likes you."

Coco thinks I don't like her? But I do! She is my sister, I like her lots and lots. I don't like that stupid Wyatt.

"Chace, stop it."

I turned around and glared at the stupid Wyatt. He still didn't move.

"Shut up!"

Then I saw Verity behind Wyatt, she put her finger to her lips and told me to shush, so I did. She looked really scary, something wasn't right, she wasn't smiling anymore.

"Push him Chace."

"What?"

"Don't speak Chacey, Just do as I say. Push him, he deserves it, he took Coco away, do it Chace."

"I don't want to Verity."

I started getting scared, why did Verity want me to push him? Wyatt kept looking at me, with his stupid blue eyes and it scared me, I don't want to do it. It is naughty. Verity looked really angry, I didn't want to make Verity angry, no no.

"Don't you love me Chacey? You promised."

I didn't like it when Verity was sad or angry and I did promise. I knew she would be worse than mommy and mommy is very scary. So I did what she said and I pushed Wyatt really hard and he fell onto the floor on his left arm and started crying, then I heard a really loud and angry voice, behind me. Verity disappeared and I turned around and saw mommy.

"Christopher Pierce Bennett! You are in big trouble young man."

Mommy quickly came over and knelt down to Wyatt who was still crying like a big fat baby.

"Wyatt sweetie, are you ok?"

"It hurts...I want my mummy!"

Mommy picked up stupid Wyatt, and hugged him, she looked at his stupid red arm and touched it and he started screaming.

"Oh god."

The door opened behind me and I saw stupid man and Coco standing there. Coco quickly stood next to mommy and Wyatt.

"Wyatt? What happened?"

Mommy stood up and carried him to the living room with stupid man and Coco following.

"Taylor, call Sam, we need to take him to the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"Wyatt broke his arm."

What? Wyatt broke his arm? I did that. I didn't mean too, I didn't mean to break his arm, I really didn't! Mommy and Coco are going to hate me now. I don't want mommy to hate me, I love mommy. I started crying and then I heard voices and footsteps.

"Chace?"

I wiped at my eyes and saw mommy's pretty face, her grey eyes staring at me.

"Mommy! I am sorry! Mommy I didn't mean it mommy, I didn't mean to break his arm mommy! Mommy I'm sorry, mommy don't stop loving me."

"Oh Chace."

Mommy wrapped her arms round me and I snuggled closer, mommy loves me lots and I love mommy.

"Don't be silly. I will always love you sweetheart. But what you did was wrong. Very wrong, even if you are very angry at someone, you should never ever intentionally hurt them. Do you understand? Look sweetie, we need to take Wyatt to the hospital. I suggest when he goes home you say sorry."

I nodded at mommy and she kissed me on my cheek. Stupid man and Coco went to the hospital while mommy stayed at home with me, Verity appeared again and I ran into my room.

"Hi Chacey!"

"Go away."

"I am proud of you Chacey, you did a good thing, he deserved it. Your mommy was wrong, if someone makes you angry you have to punish them."

"But mommy said..."

"Chacey your mommy is wrong. Listen to me, I am the only one who loves you now."

I nodded at Verity but I was still scared, mommy is always right, and I don't like it when mommy is angry at me. I don't want to make Verity angry and I don't want to make mommy angry, I don't know what to do.

(Verity's POV)

My plan is working, I am starting to have an influence on the brat. It won't be long before he will do something deemed so evil no one will forgive him, and even the Almighty will deem it is unforgivable. Yes he will take to the dark side, I know it. With enough of my manipulation he will fall. He will hurt his father, or even kill him. It is the small steps that need taking, I managed to convince him to push the human brat. That child has a lot of strength inside of him, even for a five year old. I will turn him against his family, it is clear he still cares for his mother and sister. But it won't be long till he thinks I am his only family. I'll be his queen, we will ruin this coven. Oh yes we will. I need patience, I need to wait till he is ready, ready to do the most ultimate evil ever...murder. Chace is capable of it, he may have been born good but with enough manipulation he can easily be swayed to other side. Lucifer will be proud, he will have a son, a son who can actually do his job. Unlike his weak son, he had with that old bat of a Countess. Has he actually killed someone? I am not entirely sure. Whatever, everyone will know who I am. I will be known for turning a child to the dark side. Surely if he turns to the darkness his twin too will follow? Perhaps? Only time will tell. It won't be long now, until he does something, something that no one will ever forgive him for, not even his family.

_Alternative world, New York City, 2031_

(Coco's POV)

Today is supposed to be happy day. I turn twenty-one years old today, I am officially out of my sunset years, yet it is not a happy day, I will not be celebrating it with my family, not my whole family, anyway. I will not celebrate my birthday with my twin, my brother. He is not the same anymore, he is not the brother I once knew and loved. He use to be so protective of me, even if I am only a few minutes younger than him, I am still his baby sister. Though so much has happened, I still love him, after all how can I not? He is my brother, he is still my best friend. Or at least he was, I haven't really seen him, in five years. I miss him so. Even after what he did, I forgive, I have long forgiven him. He is still my brother, and I love him.

The world has changed an increasing amount over the past five years, it has changed for the worse, and it is not Lucifer's doing, well not physically anyway, he is still stuck in the underworld, or at least father and I still think he is. But I am lucky, to still have my father with me, to love me, to give me all the loving he could...after mom died. I have lost so many people in my life, so many people I loved, yet I am still blessed with the most wonderful boyfriend of five years. My beautiful Blaine, my love, my life. Blaine is a fellow blue blood, he entered my life right at the point I was about to give up. I love him, like I loved Wyatt, my conduit and my best friend, he was murdered five years ago, when I was sixteen. Murdered by someone I loved, someone I trusted, by my brother. My twin brother, who turned to the darkness, he is the reason to why my mother is dead, but I do not blame him, I do not blame him for our mother's death. Someone manipulated him, made him set that black fire arrow for my father. Only for my mother to be the final target, she threw herself into the firing line to save my father, she did it out of love, her eternal love for him. For years my father has mourned my mother's death, he blames himself for her death and for the corruption of my brother, when it was never truly his fault, it never was.

A soft deep voice knocks me out of my thoughts, I turn to face the man of my dreams, the man who has captured my heart long ago, he is the one who has helped heal my heart.

"My love, what troubles you?"

This is going to be our last morning together, even if it is my birthday, I have to leave, I have to leave my father and my love, I need to do this...alone. I am the only one who can do this now.

"Blaine..."

I snuggle closer into his bare chest, taking in his natural scent, just to cling onto him a little longer. He tilts my chin and kisses me softly, I willingly kiss him back, with all my love, with all my heart.

"Speak to me my love."

"Blaine...I...I must leave..."

"Why do I get the feeling you are not merely leaving my flat but from my side."

I stood draping the sheets round my naked body, I stood in front of the bed, holding up the sheets, staring deep into the bluey grey eyes of his.

"Blaine..."

Blaine stood, approaching me, he was inches from me, I didn't want to leave him, I couldn't, but I must.

"Let me come with you my love."

"No...you can't, I won't let you...I must do this I cannot put this burden on you, my love."

"Cassie, your burden is also mine."

"No, Blaine you cannot, it is too risky I am the only one who can save my brother now."

"Cassie..."

"Blaine, please do not argue with me, I cannot lose you ok, please understand I have to do this, for a better world for us."

"Cassie, I know...but...I..."

He fell to one knee immediately, clutching onto my hands tightly, tears in his eyes, I knew what was coming, or at least I thought I knew what it was, what I hope it was.

"Cassie, you have become my world, my light in a world so dark...Marry me."

I fell to the floor and into his arms, tears spilling from my eyes, he held me close, kissing me softly.

"Of course."

"When you return we shall marry."

I nodded and kissed him. Knowing very well that this would be our last day together, how can I be sure that I will return to him, to the man I love, to my fiance. After spending like forever with him, making love, for the last, like it felt like our last time, which it just may be. I know time traveling is dangerous, father has tried countless of times, trying to save my mother. But he also knows he cannot be selfish, he knows he cannot leave me. I know he disagrees with what I am about to do, but he knows he has no choice, he knows only I can save my brother.

Blaine and I quickly left his apartment and headed for a place I once called home, a place that was once a happy family home, now only a widower lives there, mourning the death of my mother, I would have stayed with him longer, but my father insisted I moved on with my life, that he did not need looking after, when I knew it was far from the truth. I know he will go on living for eternity mourning my mother's death, for I know and he knows that my mother will never return, she will never cycle again. My father is a broken man, yet he still acts so selfless, doing all he can to provide for me, to try to make my brother to love him, to make him the true good person that he really is. He is truly good at heart, I know it and so does father. The only person who doesn't believe it...is Isla, the one person my brother loved, he loved her so, Isla knows that, and I know she loves him...but she cannot find it in her heart to forgive him, forgive him for all the bad he has done, for all the deaths, for Jazz's death, she died alongside her father, in the fire four years ago. The fire so big it killed hundreds of New York Red Bloods. There are very few blue bloods that still live in the city, many have fled in fear, as my brother is now the Coven's leader, he is the reason why my Uncle Jack and his family has fled, fled to try to bring my brother down. They are trying to gather allies to take my brother down once and for all. Only my father and I still believe that he is good. He was created by the two most purest angels that walked the earth, they never followed Lucifer, they fell from the heavens for betraying the almighty, yet their betrayal was out of love, love for their family members. I know he is good, that is why I must save him. Go back into time to stop him from being corrupted.

Arriving at my former home, I found my father, staring deeply at my mother's ring. The very ring he brought her. Her engagement ring. It is often I catch him staring at the ring, father and mother never got the chance to marry, I know they wanted to wait to be bonded, wait for their family to be complete, waiting for my brother to accept my father. But that never happened, my family fell apart when I was six years old. When my mother died, Chace blamed dad for her death, he lived with us until he was sixteen, when he killed his first victim, my best friend. He was quickly taken away by a tall beautiful blonde. I get this funny impression I knew that blonde, from a very young age, yet I couldn't pinpoint who she was.

"Daddy."

My old man stood, he has aged increasing amounts over the past fifteen years. I fell into his arms as he held me close, my father and I are incredibly close, he is all I have, well what is left of my family, since my uncle Ollie is dead, and my Uncle and Auntie Forces and Martins left the city, left because we wouldn't agree to take down my brother.

"Hey pumpkin, happy birthday. My little girl twenty-one years old. God you grow up too fast."

"Dad."

"Hey Blaine, I got you something sweetheart."

"Dad, you didn't have too. I told you..."

"I know pumpkin, but I wanted too."

He handed me a neatly wrapped box, opening it I found a beautiful necklace shaped like a key, yet the key looked like it fitted my heart locket. The locket that was given to me before my birth, my sword.

"Dad...it's beautiful."

"It was your mother's...this was her sword...Darling, I want you to have it. I want you to have a piece of your mother."

Tears filled my eyes, as I fell into my father's arms once again, and held onto him tight.

"Dad...I can't take this...mom meant so much to you..."

"I want you to have it Coco, I know what you plan to do...and I want you to have all the protection you can have. Your mother loved you and your brother with all her heart, she would do anything to protect you both. I just know that her sword will also protect you. You are your mother's daughter, you will be able to wield her sword, along with your own."

"Dad...I love you."

"And I love you pumpkin, I know why you are doing this, you are so selfless, you have always had faith in your brother, I guess that is why you are the Angel of Faith. You only want what is best for your family. I know, I have know it for a long time...that evidently it is only you who can save your brother."

"I know dad...you cannot go, for they will know who you are, no one knows who I am. I can pretend to be someone else, no one will know any better."

I watched my father's sad face light up into a smile, as his gaze tore from my face to my left hand. Blaine had been planning to propose for a while now and already had a ring, he slipped it onto my finger as we made our way to my father's home. My father lifted up my left hand and smiled at me then at Blaine.

"I am happy for you both, Blaine you know I see you as my second son."

"I know Mr Bennett. I know."

"You look after her ok, you look after my little girl."

"I will Mr Bennett I promise."

My father gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and gave my fiance a fatherly hug, a fatherly hug he has long to give to my brother.

"Aww isn't this sweet?"

We all froze, turning around we saw my brother and several of his silver blood henchmen.

"Chace..."

"Hey Coco, happy birthday..."

"See this gives me another reason to hate you 'father'.You are the reason my mother is dead, you bastard."

He spat out the word father with other disgust and it annoyed me, it made me ever so angry how can be like that to our father.

"Chace, don't you call him that, he is your father."

"What kind of father is he? He was the reason our mother is dead, he loves you more than he has ever loved me...he even admitted himself that he saw Blaine as a son."

My father stood forward, resting an arm on my shoulder, preventing me from pouncing at my brother.

"Christopher, you know that is far from the truth, you know I have always loved you."

"Please, love? If you loved me you would have died and my mother would have lived."

How can he be like this? He is the reason mom died, mom died trying to save our father, after he set the black fire arrow onto my father. No our father.

My father turned to look at me, looking deep into his eyes, the very eyes that I too own, he was saying his final goodbyes, he was telling me to get ready.

"I know what you are up to sister, I will not let you, I cannot be saved."

How did he know? How did he find out? No one knew, no one. Chace's let out a ghastly, evil laugh. Blaine just glared at him, as he clenched his fists.

"Oh you looked shocked Coco? You wonder how I know? Well you have your boyfriend to thank for that...oooh wait...shall I say fiance? Looks like he popped the question."

I looked at Blaine with utter shock, and hurt and complete betrayal. How could he? I loved him, I trusted him, I gave up my virtue to him, I gave him all my love, and this is how he repays me?

"Cassie...I am sorry...but I..."

"Your words where all lies, they have always been lies."

"No Coco...no wait...I..."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT! Your words are just poison, poison to my heart."

I backed away from him, from the man that I thought loved me, like I loved him. I gave him my whole heart and in a matter of seconds it was pulled from my chest. Though my heart was breaking into a million pieces I knew there was something I had to do. I grabbed my father's hand and held onto it tightly.

"Dad...now."

"NO!"

I heard my brother cry, his henchmen charged at us, but they where stopped. I watched as Blaine's sword met their blow for blow. My father tugged me further back into the room, while my gaze was still on my boyfriend, who was fighting the silvers, stopping them from reaching me.

"Coco listen to me, you must leave now...you do not have another chance, your brother know of our plans."

I nodded though my gaze was firmly on the battle scene in front of us. I felt a great gust of wind as I turned to see my father creating a portal. I turned back to look at my love, my life, my Blaine. He turned his head for a second to look at me.

"Cassie go...I will hold them back, stay safe my love."

The gust of wind grew stronger as the portal grew bigger, tears filled my eyes as my father held me close kissing me on the forehead one last time, as he pulled out his sword, I turned to look at Blaine for the final time, just to catch a glimpse of the man I loved, I saw my brother approaching, with his sword already in his hand.

"You betrayed me my friend...your love for my sister has clearly blinded you."

And with that I watched him plunge his sword deep into my love's heart, I let out an almighty cry, but before I could ran to him, I was pushed, pushed by my father deep into the portal. Tears falling from my eyes as I clutched my mother's necklace in my hand, as my heart broke, I continued to cry, crying out his name. My heart ached, I just wanted to die too, but I knew I couldn't I had to live, I had a mission, I had to save my brother.

When I heard a voice, opening up my eyes I found myself in a very familiar place. A place I once went to, I spent a lot of my life here.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my Kindergarten classroom?"

I looked up and came face to face with a twenty something Blonde bombshell, with a very deep pair of green eyes. It was my auntie, it was Mimi Martin.

* * *

_**Ok I know this is Charmed like. To be honest it was inspired by Charmed when Chris went back into time to save his brother from turning evil. So yes that is where I got my inspiration from. Chace is basically like the source of all evil ha. And Coco is the only one who can save him. Anyway please review :) Let me know your thoughts :)**_


	57. Broody And Moody

**_Hey guys, thanks for reviewing :) Sorry for such a late update...been very busy with work and stuff. Going to be quite busy next year but I will try to update soon.  
_**

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter, you know it is so nice to write from a nice Mimi point of view. :) Anyway the next chapter will focus on a secondary character, and this will be the first time I write from his point of view. I am talking about Mr Teddy Lennox. (I like calling him Teddy lol)_**

**_Also as for Sky and Jack, they will still be in the story, just building it up with Frankie. When time is right, Frankie will strike.  
_**

**_I'd like to reach 440 reviews. That would be absolutely great! Please review :)_**

**_Livvie_**

* * *

**(Chapter 57)**

(Mimi's POV)

God I can't believe Oliver Hazard-Perry has a child! He has a child! And he didn't even try for a baby! Kingsley and I have been trying since we tied the knot. Though we did put on hold for a while to concentrate on our studies and the venator missions, though I haven't been on a venator mission in about two years. Kingsley won't let me and he is the head venator so he only gets a say! Whatever. I am Mimi Force, ok fine Martin but still. People always clear the path when they see me. Though I have grown soft, probably because of all the children I am always surrounded by. My classes have finished for the week. And like always my classroom is a tip. Fridays is always art day and my five year olds all like to throw paint. They didn't really do it before, but I don't know since Taylor has been back, Chace has been playing up, especially in class. He won't let anyone sit next to him, I mean before it was Isla who normally sat next to him, those two where inseparable, and you can tell that something could happen when they are teens, now Chace barely acknowledges Isla which makes her upset a lot, though Ollie's daughter is always there to look after her which is nice. I have grown quite fond of Jasmine Hazard-Perry, she has become quite popular despite all the bullying when she first joined, she is a feisty little thing, and she won't let anyone get her down. Though the only thing she seems to be scared about is losing her father and I don't blame her. God the poor thing has already lost her mother and imagine to lose her father too. Oliver really has become a marvelous father, funny enough over the past few weeks Oliver and I have become friends, he has started to confide in me. Guess he can't turn to Avery, since she is still dealing with a lot. And well apparently Schuyler hasn't been very supportive with him wanting to marry Frankie. I remember a brief parent's evening meeting with him, while Jazz was outside playing.

_"Hey Mimi."_

_"Are you ok Ollie?"_

_"If I tell you I may just have to kill you."_

_I rolled my eyes at his remark, though that was a line from one of my favourite book adaptations. A Walk To Remember. By Nicholas Sparks. Ollie is the new young and much better version of Nicholas Sparks._

_"Ollie."_

_"Fine...Madison's parents want to take full custody of Jazz."_

_"What?"_

_"I have been tearing my hair out, trying to make sure my family is a stable enough environment for Jazz. Apparently, because I am a single father and I work, I am not deemed fit enough to raise Jazz."_

_"That's absurd! I may not like you that much Hazard- Perry but I know you make one great father."_

_"Thanks...wish the Keys it that way."_

_"Ollie, I'll help you, I will help you find the best lawyer in New York and we will make sure Jazz stays with you."_

_"Thank you...but we are going up against one of the most powerful red blood family in New York."_

_Oliver had a point, I know who they are the Keys. Albert Keys, is a famous criminal Lawyer, though he knows how to handle family affairs too. He has never lost a case, not ever. Well he will this time I will make sure of it._

_"Ollie it will be ok. I promise."_

Oliver was totally near a meltdown, very few people was holding him up. He had Frankie who was trying her best, but what can she do? She is a mere red blood, of course I tried to find the best lawyer and I did. Let's just hope Oliver gets to keep his daughter.

As I had finish taking the children out to their parents. I was making my way back to my classroom, normally I take the twins and Isla home. But it seems Avery was taking the twins straight to see Wyatt Adams - Richards home after he broke his arm yesterday. Apparently Chace pushed him causing him to fall and break his arm. I didn't know Chace was that strong, but then again his blood is blue. God he is really is trouble. Though today, he looked rather upset, he must have been crying all night. Coco didn't say much to him. He kept saying sorry to her. He must feel guilty after all he knows how much Coco cares about the red blood. I think Wyatt is Coco's conduit, they are incredibly close. They sort of remind me of Oliver and the half blood.

Walking back into my classroom, there was a loud bang and there on the floor of my kindergarten classroom, was a blonde. She was beautiful, luscious golden blonde hair with light blonde highlights, which looked rather natural. She was crying, calling out the name 'Blaine' over and over again. I knew instantly that she was a blue blood. A young blue blood, probably not that much younger than I am. Well I am already twenty four. Maybe she is just out of her sunset years so twenty one?

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my Kindergarten classroom?"

The blonde looked up she had amazing hazel eyes, which looked incredibly familiar. Yet at that point I couldn't pinpoint who they reminded me of.

"Ooh...urm...urm..I'm Paige."

"Paige? Why does it sound like you are lying?"

"Why would I lie about my name?"

"Paige what?"

"Paige Smith."

"Smith?"

"What is wrong with that? It is a common surname."

"Maybe too common. What are you doing here? I know what you are so don't try to fool me with the glom or something, I am a lot more powerful than you."

"I know, you are the Angel of Death."

"Yes, and who are you?"

"That I cannot say."

"So you are a silver blood mongrel then?"

"No...you would read that off me if I was."

"Ah yes but silver bloods can be very...what's the word? Convincing."

"Au...Mimi I can assure you I am no silver blood."

Au? What was she going to call me? How the hell did she know my name.

"How do you know my name?"

She gave me an odd look and started to bolt for the door, but I ran after her and grabbed her arm. She started yelling for me to let her go but I dragged her back into my classroom and sat her down in one of the small five year old chairs and used a spell to keep her frozen there while I called for back up. For someone reason I decided against the idea of ringing Avery and Taylor, something told me not too. Instead I dialed the number that is always on my speed dial, my number one...my Kingsley.

"Hello?"

"Hey we have a rogue blue blood she isn't telling me anything and she suddenly turned up in my classroom, thought I'd leave it to you to investigate her."

"I see, I'll be right over."

It wasn't long till Kingsley arrived dragging me into a deep kiss. When I turned to look at the young blue blood I expected her to cringe but it seems she looked like she has seen it before.

"So Princess, what did you find? Seems she is a little older than your average five year old."

"She's a blue blood, but claims not to be a silver blood mole."

Kingsley unwrapped his arms round my waist and made his way towards the blonde sitting froze on the chair. Kingsley stared straight at her. She looked a little intimidated.

"There is no evil in her. Not one bit. She is pure. And it is not only that...she is a new soul."

A new soul? What? There are very few new souls, one being Schuyler who was the first followed by the twins Chace and Coco and then Isla. That's it...soo if she is a new soul, then she must be the first full blue blood new soul.

"A new soul?"

"Yes...we need to take her home."

I nodded understand that Kingsley wanted to grill her more at the safe heaven of our own home on Park Avenue. It wasn't long till we arrived at a place we both call home. We set the blonde on our living room. I was a little confused when she knew where to go, yet I have never met this girl before, she only looked scared when she realised we where trying to dig up her past.

"There is no blue blood called Paige Smith."

"That's my name. I am not part of a coven."

Kingsley leaned closer to her, trying to intimidate her but she didn't seem afraid of him, she looked at Kingsley as if she knew him.

"Yet you are American and you seem to know your way around the city but you are not part of this coven. How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Ok. Why are you here? And what is your angel name."

"I cannot give you a reason. And my name...I can't give that to you."

Kingsley continued to stare at her, before dragging me off my ass to approach her.

"Look at her love, can you see something familiar in her?"

"I did her eyes. They...I don't...no...wait..."

I gasped in shock and stared at her, her eyes, her hair...she looks exactly like my little niece. The selfless little blonde who takes after her father in every way yes there is a hint of her mother, in her looks wise and she seems like quite an emotional young lady like her mother. When I saw her on the floor, crying yelling the name 'Blaine' It reminded me of her mother, six years ago when I told her that Taylor wasn't returning. Though the girl in front of me is about sixteen years older than my little sweet niece, but I could see the resembles, if you looked carefully you can see it.

"Coco."

"You see it too?"

"It makes sense when you said she was a new soul, she is pure, because she came from two of the most purest angels ever."

"We got you girl, you can't deny it."

"Then if you figured it out, like I knew you would Uncle Kingsley can you let me go, my limbs are feeling very numb."

Kingsley nodded and realised her from the spell, she jumped up and gave her uncle a firm hug, before turning to look at me with a tearful face and hugged me.

"I've missed you both."

It is odd to see how grown up Coco was, then again she is twenty-one years old. But the Coco I am so use too is quiet, so cute, so lovely.

"Coco...what are you doing her? You obviously time travelled, but I didn't think you could do that."

"Auntie Mimi, you know how it works, it was my dad who sent me back. I am the only one who save him now."

"Save who?"

"Chace."

Chace? He needs saving? Does he become the source of all evil or something? How can he? He is so pure, so sweet...though not of late, he did push Wyatt which evidently made him break his arm. The poor thing.

"Chace?"

"Yes...now I need to know what time I have exactly come back too...has he broken Wyatt's arm yet?"

"Yes...just yesterday."

"Oh god...I don't have long."

Long till what? The look on her face was utter fear and lose. She must have lost someone when she was five, or is it six? She does turn six this year.

"Long till what?"

"If I tell you, you both have to promise me not to tell anyone. No one can know who I am. Why I am here. To you I am just any blue blood."

"Ok we promise, is it something serious?"

" Not long after my sixth birthday...my mom died. When I mean died...she was finished gone, killed by black fire."

I gasped in utter shock and looked at Kingsley who too was just as white, he loves Avery with all his heart, it was Avery who gave him faith, who always believed in him. She stuck by him when no else cared, not even I cared.

"Oh god."

"Please don't tell anyone, I won't let this happen this is why I have come back in time. To save my brother from his ultimate corruption and the death of my mother."

"Of course we won't I promise you. Now how about you stay with us?"

"I'd love to I really would...it's been so long since I have seen you both...well in my world anyway...god it is weird to see you at a similar age as me."

I laughed at her comment it was incredibly weird we probably could look like sisters, though my hair is platinum and her's is well golden blonde.

"But Auntie Mimi and Uncle Kingsley, I really need to play my role as a rogue blue blood, I think I might even need to dye my hair and get contacts just to stop people recognising me."

"Oh no you can't dye your lovely blonde hair, you know what just wear contacts."

"But will it work?"

She had a point, it probably was best for her to dye her hair, but god was her hair a beautiful colour. I quickly grabbed a pair of contacts, blue contacts, ones I brought a couple years back to go undercover in but never got to use them. She did instantly look different, god she looked like a girl from California, with her beach like blonde hair and lovely tanned skin. The blue eyes stood out so much that was all you could focus on.

"God is that my niece? You look completely different. Are you sure you don't want to stay Coco? Your aunt and I would love you to stay. Though you do have to stop calling us Uncle Kingsley and Auntie Mimi. We can't get away with being your aunt and uncle."

"It's fine, I'll just stay at a hotel and rent an apartment, actually...there is one I want to rent on Fifth Avenue. If it is there...I..."

Her eyes started to fill with tears, as she stared at her hand, following her gaze I saw a beautiful diamond engagement ring, on her left hand. She was engaged, oh god makes me feel so old to see my niece engaged, when really she is still a five year old girl. Kingsley approached her and she fell into his arms sobbing. I think I remember young Coco saying that her Uncle Kingsley was her favourite uncle. Of course, that's why 'Paige' wasn't scared of her uncle, Kingsley can be very intimidating, especially when a blue blood sense that his blood is actually silver. Maybe in the future his relationship with his niece is very tight, maybe since she did lose her mother. God, I can't even imagine a life without Avery. I mean Avery has done so much, she has brought this coven back to it's former strength, if we lose her, all is lost, just like the world Coco comes from. It broke my heart just to watch Coco like that, I love all my nieces and nephew like they are my own children. I try to be their fun aunt, and funny enough they all seem to like me especially Jazz, I really have grown quite fond of the little brunette. She does remind me of well me when I was younger though she is a lot nicer. I was well a bitch. Not so much now, I have grown up. I realised I can't be so selfish, I mean I was all for killing Jack not realising all the people I would hurting. I mean Isla won't have a father if I killed Jack. Now that is selfish, I mean I do adore Isla, she is not like her mother, who I still don't really like but tolerate anyway.

After a long talk with her uncle Kingsley and I, we realised how dark her world was and how much she doesn't want that for us. She didn't quite tell us everything, well about our future and other people's future. All we really know is her brother became the Regis of the coven and well he is pretty much the source of all evil and that she was in love, and her boyfriend or rather fiance betrayed her, he was secretly dating her to get information out of her, to watch her, so that he can report back to her brother. She of course was pretty pissed at him, and her last words to him was ' Your words are just poison, poison to my heart.' Not quite something you want to say to someone you love. Of course she didn't realise he actually loved her, and he sacrificed himself so that she could go back in time, back in time to right the wrong. All the wrong that is about to happen, if we do not help her put a stop to it. Yes we will, we will not let Avery die. We will not let her love break her heart. We will win this fight against Lucifer and his silver blood minions. They will all fall and perhaps we will finally get our forgiveness from our father. Maybe he will forgive us for our wrong doing and we will go back home. Back where we belong, back in the light. As a family. We will win, this will be Lucifer's final time as a threat. He will be no more, this will be his ultimate end. For good.

(Kingsley's POV)

Mimi was taking home our sobbing niece while I tried it find a permanent resident for her. She insist to stay at the apartment in which she shares with her boyfriend, if it was available, and funny enough it is. She is a strange one, she found it so easy to fall into my arms, seeking comfort help, it is funny how Mimi and I found it so easy to comfort her, as if she was our own child. Mimi and I have been trying for a child for so long, I am scared that I am actually infertile, Mimi refuses to believe that either of us are infertile. She believes if Avery is so blessed to have a child well two children she feels she should be able to. Though their is one problem, the twins and Isla do not have silver blood in them. I mean how can I a silver blood be able to have a child? I have never consider myself as father, never ever. But when I am with Mimi, I want to give her everything. All that she wants and if she wants a child, I want to give it too her. Yet I find it so hard, It breaks my heart not to be able to give her what she wants. Mimi and I both recently went for a fertility test, and I am scared. So scared to find out that I am the reason why we can't have a child. We just want one, we are not greedy. We don't want a dozen, just one, one special, precious babe. A boy perhaps, but I don't mind. I can make do with a little girl, I will spoil them rotten, just I want a child. I want to make Mimi happy.

Mimi soon return looking tired, yet she had a seductive look on her face, I knew what was coming, she wanted to try again. God she goes through pregnancy tests like a heavy smoker goes through a packet of cigarettes. I guess I'd have to give in, since I am leaving Sunday, she knows I am leaving, well I did tell her briefly.

She walked up to me kissing me seductively before grabbing hold of my tie and dragged me towards our bedroom. I was out of my clothes before she was. Though I never did mind, she was always a feisty thing. She always tries to be the boss. The boss in the bedroom and in our relationship. After all was done, she crawled into my arm, I held onto her tightly and taking in her light vanilla smell.

"I am going to miss you Princess."

"What? Why?"

"Babe don't you remember? I am leaving on a venator mission."

"Kingsley let me come with you."

"No. No you will not."

"Why? Come on Kingsley you know I am a good fighter, err hello I am the Angel of Death and who was one Lucifer's best commanders."

"You said it yourself honey, commander, you commanded not fought."

"Kingsley you bloody knew I can fight and kill a whole army single handedly. Why won't you let me go!"

"You know why. Princess I will not put you in such danger."

"For goodness sake Kingsley! I am not a child! You know I can look after myself!"

"Mimi I don't want to lose you ok! I love you so much, you don't understand when I thought you died that day."

I remember that day so clearly, two years ago, we were on a venator mission in Italy, tracking down some of those rogue silver bloods who take innocent women and impregnate them. We where tracking them and Mimi was walking ahead and got caught up in a blast of fire, and it wasn't any old fire. It was black fire. My heart immediately sank, the thought of losing her, Thankfully she was alright, just knocked unconscious.

She crawled out of my arms and sat up I pulled her down and crushed my lips against hers. She wasn't going to get away that easily. This often stopped her from being angry at me, though of course he never solved the problem. It was just a mere tool to distract her, long enough so that she wouldn't talk about it. I know this won't be the last, we will probably argue some more tomorrow, and I'll try to distract her again, trying to seduce her. I wish Mimi was simple, just a simple kiss would stop her from wanting to come with me. Though a simple Mimi was not the one I fell in love with. Azrael has never been simple, in all her cycles she has always been trouble and I loved that about her. I love everything about her, even all her flaws, like this one. She is persistent, she is strong and won't step down, even though she knows I will win at the end of this. She knows I am right. I will not let her come with me. I will make sure of it.

* * *

_**So what did you think of this? Please let me know ...bit worried about this chap.  
**_


	58. Teddy Bear

**_Hey Thank you for your reviews :) Sorry for such a late update I have been so busy. It was my birthday Friday and also I was a bridesmaid Sunday, it was a long day, it was hectic but a good experience. I go on holiday today sooo I thought I would post before I go :) I will try to find time to update while I am on holiday. Since I have some chapters already written up. :) _****_The next chapter will go back to Deming. I honestly am Team Teddy lol. Rayburn is such a sleaze lol!_**  


**_Anyway...please review :) 445 -450 :) What do you think of my portray of Teddy? I like him a lot more than Paul. So what do you think of the difference betweent he two men in her life? Please review :D  
_**

**_Livvie_**

* * *

(Chapter 58)

(Teddy Lennox's POV)

After the incident at my apartment, I have barely seen her. But the thing that has stuck in my mind the most is our kiss. Or rather kisses. How perfect she was in my arms, it was so unexpected, yet it felt so right. Years have I longed for her, years have I loved her. I have been at the sideline loving her unconditionally. I don't know how I have come to love her, it has built up over the years, every cycle we grow closer as friends. We are the point where I can trust in her, I can turn to her for help and I know she can trust in me. Deming tasted so sweet, like vanilla, in fact she smells of vanilla, it is her favourite scent. It is the small details that I remember from our kiss. Her hair was soft, silk like. I love her, I want to be the man she dreams about, I want her to love me like I love her. But I know it cannot be. I am not who she seeks, at least I don't think I am. For years have I stood in the sideline and forever will I be there. Even my dear brother has found love in Deming's sister. At least I think it is love, years before they have encountered each other but only it is till now that love has blossomed. I am happy for my brother, of course I am. Too long has he been alone, like I, he is bond mate less, it is only a matter of time that he found his love, and ironically he found love in Dehua. Like I found love in Deming. Just it isn't mutual. I will continue to wait, just maybe in a cycle in the near future, she will eventually love me. I do hope. I only can hope, I can only wait.

Picking up my Blackberry I speed dialed her number, which was number two after my brother.

"Hi This is Deming, sorry that I am unable to answer your call, please leave me a message."

I sighed heavily, it has been about a week now, and I am getting slightly worried, maybe if I went to her house, though Dehua says she hasn't been back, well she has just not when Dehua was at home.

"Hey Deming, It's Ted. Are you ok? Please answer my calls."

I know nothing bad has happened to her, she is a tough thing, though I know she isn't as strong as she likes to portray, she rarely opens up her heart. She has always been like that. Always, she is scared to let anyone in, to let anyone love her, to love anyone. Yet I have always found a way to love her. Love her unconditionally, of course I am your typical best friend role in a woman's life. The typical best friend that loves their best friend yet, their best friend is totally oblivious to their affection. That's me, the best friend. I am in love with her and she is totally oblivious to my love. Of course she is it, I have seen enough chick flicks to know that I am always second best, there is always someone hotter, someone bolder, someone more bad than I am. Who always captures the main heroine's heart. Yet in Deming's case there hasn't been a bad ass yet...and I hope there never will be.

As I sat in the coffee shop I often come to with Deming, she loves the coffee here. Apparently it is the only coffee shop in the entire city that offers different flavours and Deming is one for trying new flavours, I not so much. I'll stick to the originals, I tend to go for the mocha anyway. Though Deming did make me try a mint mocha and it wasn't too bad...funny enough, that is what I am drinking now. I looked at my wrist, where there was a non-existing watch...I forgot to put it on this morning. Picking up my Blackberry I saw that it was already two in the afternoon, I have been in this coffee shop for two hours, sipping mint mochas after another. A familiar figure approached holding a coffee to go, they sat down in the spare seat in front of me.

"Martin."

"Teddy."

"Don't."

"Why? You let Deming call you that."

Yes I did let Deming call me Teddy, and I don't mind it, not that I could have stopped her anyway. Though she knew it annoyed me when she called me teddy bear.

"What do you want Boss?"

"Just checking on ya man. You've been sitting in here for yonks and drinking the same drink...mint mocha? Really? Thought you was just the mocha man."

"Thought I would try the mint mocha ok."

"You are not one for trying new things, you and I both know that."

"What are you trying to get at?"

"The barista has been eying you up all day, and you haven't even turned a head to look at her."

"I am not a womanizer Martin."

"No I know, but you could do with a new familiar."

"I am quite content with the two familiar's I have."

"But you are not content with your life now."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard what happened with Dehua and Deming."

"And?"

"Your brother is dating Deming's sister, in fact they are in love. And you are worried about Deming, just like Dehua is. She hasn't spoken to you has she?"

"No...look she is my partner of course I need to be worried, I haven't seen or spoken to her in a week."

"Why didn't you go after her then?"

"I did...she is a fast one."

"I know."

"Know what?"

What was he on about? Knows what? Jeez Martin can be confusing why does he have to speak so Cryptically.

"I know about your feelings towards her."

"What?"

"Oh come on Lennox don't act all defensive, I've known for a while, I can see it on your face."

"What?"

"Don't worry only I have noticed, not even your fool of a brother knows, your secret is safe with me."

"How long have you know?"

"A while, let's put it that way."

"Martin."

"Look probably about three years. I know how you feel. Remember for years I have loved Azrael, I have loved her unconditionally for centuries, yet she never replicated those feelings until now. I know you love her."

Of course he would know, I have known for centuries of his unconditional love for the Angel of Death. He has watched in the shadows as every cycle she found and bonded with Abbadon the Angel of Destruction. But with me Deming never had a bond mate, she like I is bond mate less. Yet she was not truly alone, she always had her sister, her twin sister like I who had my twin brother. Hamael, the Angel of Dignity, my brother and friend. Funny I am Chamuel the Angel of Tolerance, at times I haven't been very tolerant. Though I have been very tolerable with Deming, of course I would be...I love her.

"And what do you suggest I do?"

" I suggest you tell her how you feel."

"What? Are you insane?"

"Insane? Maybe? My blood is silver after all."

"Martin. I can't tell her, she doesn't feel that way for me I just know it."

"Stop being the best friend and be the boyfriend Ted."

"I rather be the friend, I don't want to lose her if I told her how I feel. It isn't pretty when you are rejected. I have seen it enough times."

"Ted she isn't any old girl. She is Deming a blue blood the Angel of Mercy, you know how we fall in love, we mean it, we are not like the red bloods."

"Martin...I can't."

"You can...you just won't."

"Why are you here Martin?"

"I am here to tell you go and get her before it is too late. For I fear it is almost too late."

"What are you talking about?"

Kingsley points out the window and there on the other side of the street, is her Deming, with her long black hair, her petite figure and dashing dark brown eyes. She was smiling, laughing, she was happy and by her side, was a man, that man was not me. He was tall, with dark hair and deep blue eyes. Deming's very own weakness, she has a love for dark hair and blue eyed men. Something I do not have. I have never had blue eyes. Never. Not once in my past cycles.

"Deming..."

"And that's Paul Rayburn, he works with her at FNN."

"What? She is dating him?"

"Apparently so...though it hasn't been confirmed that they are actually boyfriend and girlfriend."

"When...when did this happen?"

"When you let her slip out of your hands."

Suddenly there was a loud buzz on the table dragging both our attentions from Deming and her new beau, it was Martin's Iphone, it read Mimi and in brackets 'The Wifey'. Martin ignored the call and let it ring, the vibration was so loud everyone in the coffee shop can hear it.

"Martin...is everything ok with the Mrs?"

"Yeah yeah it is fine."

"Oh really? Then why are you ignoring her call?"

"Look, it is none of your business."

"Oh and mine and Deming's relationship has anything to do with you?"

"Touche. Mimi and I have been trying for a baby for the past five years...and as you can tell we haven't been very successful. Mimi's obsession to have a baby is growing everyday and it is really affecting our relationship."

"Are you still sleeping with each other?"

"Oh we are of course, the sex is fine...just...her need to be a mother, is well more important than anything. It often leads us to argue. She is very motherly towards all our nieces and nephew as well as the kids she teachers. We argued again before I came here...and I am leaving on a mission."

"What? Your leaving? Have you told her?"

"Yes she knows...that is what we partly argued about."

"What that she couldn't get knocked up while you are away?"

"No...that she couldn't come with me."

"Oh...you won't let her will you?"

"No... I can't risk her life, last time she went with me she almost died. You know that."

I do know, Martin confided in me, when the black fire almost hit her, almost killing her. Kingsley almost lost the love of his life, he wouldn't risk it. I am like that with Deming, I will not let her do any task that would endanger her, I would rather do it. She knows not to argue me. I do it for her sister, for her protection. You will do anything for the one you love, even if they don't know that you love them.

"What are you going to do? Just leave?"

"She knows I am leaving."

"Martin..."

"Look I am not apologising ok. What done is done."

"I don't think Mimi would want to end on bad terms before you leave."

"Well my flight is in a couple of hours, if she cares and got over her anger at me she'll say goodbye at the airport."

With that he rose, shaking my hand and muttered a goodbye and left the coffee shop clearly heading for his awaiting car to take him to JFK. I picked up my phone and dialed another number.

"Kingsley?"

"Er...no it's Ted. Ted Lennox."

"Oh. What do you want Lennox?"

"Did you know Kingsley is leaving today."

" I know."

"Mimi, aren't you going to say goodbye?"

"NO. Why should I?"

"Mimi...he is your husband, and even if you did fight, you love him."

"I am not apologising he was in the wrong. He should let me come."

"You know he worries about you."

"I can take care of myself Lennox."

" I know but you almost died last time."

"That's because we didn't see that silver blood sneak up on us. We killed them anyway. That's not what he is worried about."

"What is he worried about then?"

"The fertility test, he doesn't want to face the results, he thinks he is infertile. Which I don't believe because if Avery and the half blood mongrel can have children I should be able too."

Though Mimi has matured significantly over the past five years she is still the same when it comes to Schuyler Force. She loves Isla of course, who wouldn't? But Schuyler, she still gives her the cold shoulder, I think Mimi is jealous that Schuyler and Jack have everything they want, everything that Mimi wants. A happy family with children. I think Mimi will be happy just to have the one child.

"I don't think Kingsley is scare of that."

"Oh really? And how would you know Lennox?"

"Mimi he loves you, he will try his best to give you what you want."

"What are you our shrink? It is none of your business what is going on between me and Kingsley like it is none of our business what is going on between you and Deming."

"What?"

Kingsley told her about Deming? Well about my non existing relationship with Deming. That swine!

" I know how you feel about Deming, Kingsley told me...look if you don't go get her you will lose her."

"Since when have you become my shrink?"

"Ha very funny Lennox. Listen to me, she seems quite keen on Rayburn, according to Jack."

"How about you listen to me Mimi. You go to the airport and say goodbye to your husband, you never know what may happen, I don't want you to regret it."

"Look, I put my foot down and I am not going to say goodbye."

"You should..."

"Look I'll make you a deal if you go and declare your undying love to Deming, I will go and say goodbye to Kingsley."

"You know that will never happen."

"Then don't expect me to say bye."

With that the blonde minx hung up on me. I turned back to look out the window, and saw Deming sitting at the coffee shop outside in the cold, with him. This is her usual coffee spot, why is she over there? With him? They looked intimate, though of course not in a touchy feely way. He was looking at her, deep into her eyes, like she was with him, they where close together, as if he was whispering sweet nothing into her ear. I was jealous, very jealous. But she is not mine, she is not my girlfriend, if she is happy I should let her be happy. If I truly love her, I should let her go. It is the right thing to do. I should do the right thing, as a man...as a friend. I can't be the selfish man to ruin her relationship, after all it could be true love. Yet I always hope that I am her true love, that I am her soul mate. But perhaps I am not...I mean if we where, we would be together now. We would be in love, she would be in my arms right now. Not with him. Deming is not known for opening her heart to anyone, not even me and we are the best of friends. So if she can open her heart to him, I should be happy for her, she is finally opening her heart, letting someone in. Yet I fear that she by opening her heart to him, she may just be opening a can of worms. Doing a Pandora, instead of breaking the world, she is breaking her heart. I mean Paul Rayburn is a red blood, what if she falls in love with him? He will eventually die, he will not live for eternity like I can. Her heart will break, he will break her heart simply by dying, what if she does an Allegra? I cannot have her do that, I love her, I cannot lose her like that? What can I do? I want her to be happy, yet I cannot lose her in a way Schuyler lost her mother. Am I being selfish? I would be selfish if I stole her away from that red blood, yet I will also be selfish for letting her love him, letting her grow old with him, letting him die on her, leaving her broken hearted, when I could have stopped it all. I could have protected her heart. Either way I am the selfish man, I cannot express my love when I know it will not be returned. Yet she needs to be happy, and if Rayburn can give her that in this life, maybe in the next life it will be me. I will be the one she chooses, I will be the one to make her laugh, to make her smile. I will be the one to love her, to love her forever, even if it will be unconditionally, even if it will forever be under her nose. I should cling onto hope, that was what was found at the bottom of Pandora's box. After Deming opens a can of worms, maybe she will see the light, see the hope, see me. See me as more than a friend, as a lover. As the man of her dreams. Deming forever will I wait for you. As I have eternity to wait, to wait for you to return my affection, to return my love. Yes I will, of course I will wait. Just maybe, one day she will be ready, and I will be there to pick her up when she falls. Yes that guy will be me, and maybe in a new cycle I will have the dark hair and blue eyes that she always desire, that she always loves.

* * *

_**This is more of a filler chapter. But yeah you may like the next chapter...Deming will interact with Teddy...though you may also hate that chapter too. Please leave your thoughts. I will try to update weekly! **_


	59. Looking For A Good Time

_**Here is the next chapter, the following chapter will go back to Kingsley and Mimi. I have lack of internet over here, so I will try to update on a weekly basis. But I cannot promise you anything. **_

_**I would like to have about five reviews :) please review :)**_

* * *

**(Chapter 59)**

(Deming's POV)

Over the past week or so, I have been in Paul's company, he really isn't who I thought he was, he has been sweet and loving. Even if I am not his girlfriend yet. I don't even know what we are. Since I caught my sister in bed with that rat, I haven't spoken to her or Teddy. I know she has been worried, she keeps texting me, BBMing me, leaving me voicemails, Facebooking me! Even Ted's been doing that. He is a sweet, always the considerate friend, I should have just listened to him, but of course I was the stubborn one. Yet if I did listen to him, I wouldn't be having such a wonderful time with Rayburn. Sure we haven't done anything intimate, because I have a lot more dignity than that, and Paul...he...he well wants to take things slow, he wants a real relationship, which I am secretly loving, I am changing him, he is doing all this for me. God, I haven't fallen for a guy like this, I always thought I would find a sweet guy, who is my friend who loves me and cares for me. I mean I am dating the bad boy in town! I am seeing Paul Rayburn! Everyone knows, though we aren't official boyfriend and girlfriend, we have been snapped together on several occasions and the news of my sister's relationship with the Lennox's demon is out, it is official they are actually dating and have been for about six months. The cheek of her! I am still very much angry at her, very much pissed at the fact she didn't tell me. Even if what Paul says is right. I shouldn't be angry at her I mean she is after all, my sister, but I can't help it. I have barely been home, only returning when I know she is out. And just to give her my scent to let her know I am still alive. She will worry and totally panic if I didn't. Like she cares about me anyway! I mean she has her precious Sam now. I mean he must be more important to her if she feels she has to hide him from me. Oh whatever!

"Doll face."

I turned to face him, we have been lazing around in his bed all morning, well it is Sunday after all.

"Morning."

"You mean Afternoon?"

I giggled softly and leaned in to kiss him lightly only to have a full blown make out session. Or sessions, when we finally pulled away from each other and starting getting dress.

"Hey pretty girl, how about I take you down to my favourite coffee shop."

"Oooh where is it?"

"Fifth Avenue."

Fifth Avenue! Is it the one I love? Is it the one I always drag Teddy too? I even managed to get him of his usual mocha to drink the mint one! Oh I love it! It has a really cute name too. '_Je t'aime' _French for _'I love you' _Very cute indeed.

"Oh Fifth Avenue? Is it Je t'aime?"

"What? No...I don't drink weird things, who has cinnamon in their coffees? I heard they did Crème brûléeLattes, that is just disgusting."

I was actually quite offended I really liked their Christmas limited edition, especially their Crème brûlée flavoured latte.

"Aww babe, did I upset you? Is that your favourite place?"

"Yes it is. What is yours?"

"The one opposite it. Cafe de Chocolat, famous for their chocolates that go with their coffees."

Oh I know that place it is a rival to my favourite coffee shop, though it is a nice place, I mean they have really nice expensive chocolate.

"I know that place."

"Great lets go."

"What about..."

"Doll face we are not going there."

"Oh come on."

"No."

I sulked a little but let him drag me to his favourite coffee shop and we brought our drinks and we sat outside, for some crazy reason. We where the only mad people to be sitting outside in February.

"God, we look like right crazy people!"

"No we are people who have sense, who don't want to be stuck in a crowded coffee shop. Plus this way, I can do this."

He leaned in and kissed me, I willingly kissed him back. God just over the past week I have really fallen for him, he really isn't like how I thought he was. How I always imagined him to be. He is gently, when he wants to be, he is sweet. I mean he let me bring my movies over and watch them with me, though he isn't a man for chick flicks, and he laughed at the idea I liked watching them, and denied about it. Pulling from the kiss I sipped my coffee to go.

"So how about tonight, dinner?"

"Oh where?"

"I was thinking, Italian tonight, how does that sound?"

"Perfect."

"Great."

I smiled at him and turned to look at my usual café. I always come here with Teddy. My mind drifted back to when I last saw him, he was only trying to protect me, trying to be a true friend. I appreciate his friendship I really do. Though I haven't spoken to him, not since we kissed. I know he is worried about me, but he knows I am safe, I have sensed his presence at the apartment I share with my sister. I wished I listened to Ted; he was only trying to help me. But then again if I did listen to him, then I wouldn't be here, here with Paul. And honestly, Paul…he really…I really like him, I like being with him. But if I listened to Ted my sister and I well will be talking. But still she would have continued to lie to me. I give up on her; I am not ready to talk to her no not yet.

"Still thinking of your sister?"

"What? No…what makes you think that?"

"Oh come on doll face, when you are not thinking about me you are thinking about her."

"And what makes you think you are so special enough to have my attention."

"Well doll face, you like to do this."

He leaned in to kiss me, I wanted to resist, but I just couldn't.

"But nothing is official."

"Babe, it can be if you want it to be."

I blushed, I do, I want it to be something more, I don't just want to be seeing him. Because seeing someone means, you can see more than one person at the time. I actually want to be with him, I want to be his girlfriend, if he is willing to commit that is.

"Prove it to me. Prove you want to be with me."

"I have my ways to prove it to you; one is if I got down on one knee to declare you are the only one I want…though you might get embarrassed by that."

"I will punch you if you did that."

I leaned in to kiss him one last time before standing up, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down on my seat.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"Giving you time to think."

"I'll see you tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go home...I need to face my treachous sister."

"Where shall we meet?"

"We will meet at 7. Come find me."

"But where will you be."

"If you really want to be with me, you will know."

I hoped that he will find me, just like a romantic chick flick. Where the guy knows just where to find his love, his life. I want him to find me. I hope he does. I quickly kissed him, and stood running onto the pavement and hailed for a cab, I turned around and smiled at him, before getting into the cab. I was absolutely glowing, so happy, I was like my sister, just not quite in love. Yet my heart beat so face when I thought about him, god how a week can change your view on someone. As the cab pulled up outside my apartment I started to feel sick. My happy feeling was all but gone. I paid the cab driver and headed into my building, dreading to see my sister sitting in the apartment. My hands where shaking as I put the keys into the lock, slowly I started to turn the key. I opened the door slowly, and stepped into the living room, where I saw my sister, who was standing, she looked awful, she had bags and dark circles round her eyes. Her eyes where also rather red and wet. Dehua wasn't alone, there standing next to her, was Sam Lennox. He had a firm arm round my sister and just by looking at them, I could tell Sam loves my sister. I watched Sam hug my sister and kissed her softly.

"I'll let you two be alone. Call me later ok."

Dehua nodded and Sam headed towards me, he stopped a few inches in front of me.

"Deming, I can understand why you wouldn't want to speak with your sister, but you still could have answered my brother, he has been worried about you. He is your partner and best friend, he has done a lot for you, at least you owe him a phone call. Just to let him know you are ok."

I nodded at Sam's words and he walked past me and out of the apartment I shared with my sister.

We stood in silence for a few minutes, before I walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Deming?"

My sister turned to look at me, god she didn't look good, it is clear she hasn't been sleeping.

"What?"

"I'm glad you are ok. Thank you for coming home even if I wasn't around, just so that I can sense nothing has happened to you."

"It's nothing. It doesn't change things, or what you kept from me."

"Deming...I...I know I should have told you, but I just didn't know how too. I knew you would react like this."

"Yes but if you told me sooner, I wouldn't be questioning your trust."

"Deming, you know I wouldn't lie to you."

"Really? Because you did. You lied about hating Sam, when you are in love with him. See why I am questioning your trust."

"I never meant to lie too you, not intentionally anyway. I know you don't like Sam, I don't want you to hate me too."

"Why would I hate you? You are my sister."

"Because of Sam, I know the pair of your despise each other. But if you two just tried to get along...you..."

"Just because you and I are talking right now, it doesn't mean I will be talking to him."

I left her there in our living room as I made my way into my room, I knew Dehua was following me. I could sense her aura, she was anxious and worried.

"Deming...where have you been all week? And don't say with Teddy..."

"Dehua why would I lie to you? I was with a friend."

"A friend? Really? So the picture in OK magazine of you kissing your 'friend' is all an act?"

"You do not have the right to question me about who I see and who I kiss. What is going on between me and Paul stays with me and him."

"Ooh Paul is it? I thought he was a womanizing git, and you always referred to him as Rayburn."

I cursed myself for mentioning his name, I walked into my walk in wardrobe hoping my sister wouldn't follow but she did. She is known for her persistant, which can be very annoying. I remember when I was a child, I punched her in the face. Because she was so persistant, it bugged the hell out of me. What can I say I don't like people who are always in my face, and Dehua can be like that.

"Leave me alone Dehua."

I started to look through my evening outfits, debating on what to wear and still stay relatively warm, or rather look relatively warm, since I am a blue blood.

"So you was with Paul all week?"

"Dehua...leave it."

"Oh come on! You and I fight and you spend an entire week with lover boy."

"Technically we didn't fight, I merely have been ignoring you, probably should have ignored you longer, forgot how annoying you can be."

"It's not annoying it is persistant."

"Yeah you think it is, everyone else thinks it is annoying."

I grabbed a cute navy blue dress, that had a high collar with a cute daring back. It was perfect, with a pair of cute black Louboutins. I carried out the dress, the shoes and a clutch bag, I made my way back into my bedroom.

"You are seeing him tonight aren't you?"

"What has it got to do with you Dehua? If you want to keep your relationship from me then I have every right to keep mine from you."

"Deming, don't be like this. I mean I know you are dying to tell me."

"Actually Dehua, I am not. I'd rather tell Teddy first."

Dehua looked rather hurt, I felt a bit bad but she deserves it. Why should I tell her about my relationship with Paul when she couldn't tell me she was dating my worse enemy. Ok fine Sam isn't my worse enemy, but he isn't exactly my friend.

"Deming."

"Just leave it ok. I will tell you about what is going on with me and Paul when I am ready, when I officially know what is happening between us. Unlike you who keeps the fact you are in love with Sam. And the fact you have been dating for six months. I am your sister Dehua remember that."

And with that I past my sister and into my ensuite. Where I stripped myself of my makeup and ran myself a well deserved long bath, with all the works, rose petals, bath bombs, salt, scented candles and romantic music. I felt good to let all my muscles relax as I daydreamed about Paul, and what could happen with us, should he find me. I hope he does, I hope he knows me, well of course he doesn't know me as well as Teddy does. I mean Ted's my best friend and he knows me well, he knows I love my chick flicks, and I guess so does Paul. Ted knows I am a hopeless romantic, I hope Paul does too, even if I like to hide in the closet about my love for romance.

After the water went cold, I got out and started to dry myself and started to get ready for my date with Paul. When I felt like I was beautiful I stepped out of my room only to see a tall male sitting on my bed, he looked adorable sitting there. God I loved how Teddy dresses. He was wearing a suit with out a tie, though he looked formal, he wasn't too formal because he didn't have a tie. When he saw me he smiled at me, one of Teddy's genuine beautiful smiles.

"Hi Teddy."

He got up and made his way over to me, pulling me into a hug. I held onto him a little tighter, glad I had a friend like him, thankful for our friendship.

"You look beautiful Deming, you should wear your hair in curls more often."

I blushed at his words, though Teddy and I are best friends, I am still a little embarrassed with what happened between us last week.

"Thank you. I am sorry I haven't answered your calls."

"It's ok. I can understand you didn't want to answer your phone. Just set a different ringtone for me ok."

I laughed but nodded my head in agreement, he smiled at me and I knew with that smile he could melt any girl's heart. Boy did it melt me a little.

"Teddy I need to go now. Can we talk later?"

"Yeah of course. When will that be?"

"I won't be staying round Paul's tonight, so I could meet you after my date?"

"Paul?"

"Oh...of course you don't know...how about you walk me to where I will meet my date and I'll fill you in about Paul."

"Yeah I like that idea."

I smiled at Teddy and watched as he picked up his coat and put it on and helped me put mine on. Thanking him I linked arms with Teddy and started to make our way to the door.

Dehua was sitting on the sofa with Sam next to her, I was not impress to see that he was here and she didn't even bother to tell me. But I brushed the thought from my mind and turned to look at my sister.

"I'm going out, and Ted's taking me there."

Dehua sprung up an grabbed my arm, tearing me away from Ted. She pulled me into our kitchen.

"I am happy for you Deming. Look I am sorry for what I did, but please don't ignore me."

"You are only being all nice now because you want to know the gossip."

She blushed and I smiled at my sister, pulling her into a quick hug.

"I'll tell you later...ok."

"Are you going to tell Ted first?"

"Maybe...he is walking me there...plus why should you be the first to know?"

She nodded her head in agreement, this was her punishment and I know my sister is one for all the gossip. Though she didn't seem too disheartened probably because I was actually talking to her again.

"Have fun ok."

"I will, you have a nice night with Sam too."

She nodded and gave me a long hug, we both came back out of the kitchen and I head out with Teddy. It is odd, onlookers probably will think Teddy and I are in a relationship, when we are not...we just have a very strong and firm friendship. Ted and I made our way towards my destination, we walked mainly in silence, while I filled him in on about how I know Paul. Promising that I will go into detail when I saw him later on. There we where on the bridge where I first agreed to go home with Paul.

"So you are meeting him here?"

"Yeah...isn't it beautiful?"

"Totally, shall I leave you now?"

"Yeah, I guess you could...I don't want Paul to think I am with you, he probably won't understand from a far that you are just my friend."

" I don't think any guy would. You are beautiful Deming. I am happy for you, glad you finally found someone...he better treat you right."

I laughed at his comment, god Teddy looked so serious, he meant every word of it. And I know if Paul ever did hurt me, with a click of my fingers Ted would go and beat him up. No wait Teddy probably would do it without me saying, god I am so lucky to have a friend like him. I gave Ted a hug and he held me closer to him, it is weird I never have been able to read his aura, but from the beat of his heart I know he will be there for me no matter what and I will be there for him too. When we finally pulled away, Ted held onto my hands and stared into my eyes, I smiled at him, then Ted did something he has never done before, something I didn't see come, something I totally didn't expect. He kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Have a good night Deming, if anything gets out of hand call me, I'll come straight to collect you."

"Thanks Ted, I am sure it will be fine but I if anything does happen I will call you. I promise."

I gave Ted another hug and watched him walk away, till he was completely out of my sight, I turned back and leaned on the Bridge, looking to the flowing river, that still was slightly frozen well some parts of the river was frozen over. I waited for what felt like forever when I knew it was only really a few minutes. I started to reflect on my friendship, my relationship with Ted, was the kiss a mistake? I know I only did it to get past him, and I must admit I enjoyed kissing him, Ted is a good kisser, and last night while I was lying in Paul's bed, in his arms, I was dreaming about Teddy. Ted is not like other guys, he is like Taylor Bennett, just perhaps a little more selfish than Taylor. But he is still a good man, and I want him to find a bond mate to find happiness. I want Paul, I want him like never before, I just hope, I pray that he finds me.

"Hey Beautiful."

I turned around and there he was, not quite the man of my dreams, he is the bad boy of the chick flick movies, and I have found one. Paul Rayburn is here, he found me, like I knew he would.

"You found me?"

"I thought long and hard. It wouldn't make sense to find you where we both work, then I thought again. And thought perhaps I will find you where you finally started to open to me and here you are looking beautiful."

I hugged Paul and he held me closer and kissed me softly, whirling his tongue in my mouth, I was hooked addicted, I wanted him...I wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Come on lets get of the cold, I know just the place to take you ."

Paul grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the park and hailed for a cab, it took us out of the Upper East Side and into Greenwich, we went past the restaurant one that he claimed to be in love with. The cab stopped outside a cute looking country bar.

"Paul? I thought we where going to dinner."

"I know...but I want to prove to you I want to be with you."

We stepped out of the cab and we head inside the bar, I immediately felt a little over dressed but didn't let that bother me. We headed for the bar and ordered some drinks. I watched Paul head towards the stage where people were requesting songs. It was also karaoke night though no one was singing just yet. Paul soon returned with a sly smile on his face, I ignored that look on his face,the moment he wrapped his arm round my small waist. The DJ or who ever he was stood on the stage and began to speak.

"I have a little request from a Mr Paul Rayburn. He wants to prove to a beautiful lady that he wants to be with her and only her. So Lets introduce our first singing couple."

I looked at Paul in utter shock, he gave me another one of his sly smiles and took the drink out of my hand and grabbed my hand and lead me to the stage. I put down my bag and coat at the back of stage and walked towards where Paul was standing. He handed me a mic, I took it relctuantly.

"Paul...I..."

"It will be a laugh Deming. I know you really like this band, and we after all are in a country bar, so I think it is perfect."

"What band?"

I tried to recall when I told Paul all the artists that I liked. There was one country band I absolutely love, thanks to Avery, she was the one who introduced me to this band. She always listens to them, back in the days when Taylor was not around. Lady Antebellum, and there was one song I found absolutely brilliant, it was fun, young and I really wanted to dance to it, but of course no one plays country music in a night club. The music started and it was that song, Lookin' For a Good Time - by Lady Antebellum. I stared at Paul in utter shock as he started to sing and I got ready to sing with him.

Paul:

"Girl you're beautiful

You're bout near perfect

But I bet somebody's already told you that

Name your poison

Name your passion

Cause a boy like me just couldn't help but ask

Deming:

Keep on talking to me baby

I'm hanging on your every word

Keep those drinks that's coming maybe

We'll both get what we deserve

Both:

How bout baby

We make a promise

To not promise anything more than one night

Complicated situations

Only get worse in the morning light

Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time

Paul:

Put in a long hard week doing this 9 to 5

And you're just the girl to get that off my mind

You shouldn't 've worn that dress

You shouldn't dance like that

You got this little heart of mine in overdrive

Both:

I sure love this conversation

The band is good, the music's loud

But would you get the wrong impression

If I called us a cab right now

Both:

How bout baby

We make a promise

To not promise anything more than one night

Complicated situations

Only get worse in the morning light

Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time

Paul:

Go ahead and lie to me and pull me close

Deming:

Tell me that you love me even if you don't

Both

The rule is don't you ever even talk about forever

But you never say never in life

Both:

How bout baby

We make a promise

To not promise anything more than one night

Complicated situations

Only get worse in the morning light

Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time

Hey I'm just lookin' for a good time."

After we finished song, a stranger took the mics from our hands and Paul turned to look at me, he was smiling at me. It was such a beautiful smile.

"Paul...how did you know?"

"I looked through your Ipod and saw this as one of the most played songs."

"Oh...but singing that..."

"Remember the words. 'The rule is don't you ever even talk about forever but you never say never in life'? Well that applies to us. We should never say never in life. Deming, I know what I have done in the past makes you a bit weary of me, but believe, the feelings I have for you is real. I want to be with you and only you. You have changed me, changed me for the better. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Something deep inside melted. I know I am a romantic at heart, and perhaps this isn't quite the way I wanted Paul to ask me to be his girlfriend. But This is Paul, he is full of surprises. He isn't like the other guys I have known. He always seems to make everyday an adventure. And I think I am quite ready to go on a whirlwind romance with him. I won't know what to expect and normally I am not one for surprises but with Paul...I don't think I could give a care.

"If only you are willing to be my boyfriend."

Paul smiled at me and kissed me hard and passionately. My heart was racing so fast, as he picked me up and swung me round and round, he was so happy, like I accepted his marriage proposal or something. The crowd in the bar cheered, when Paul finally put me firmly back on my feet and lead me out of the bar, hand in hand ready to spend our night at a cute cosy Italian restaurant as boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

**_so the song is by Lady Antebellum. I thought the song was quite fitting for their situation. I am quite romantic at heart, and thought that as a tacky thing to do ha. Plus who would want to date a womanising Paul Rayburn? Or at least he was ha. Anyway please review :) It will help the next chapter come along sooooooner :D_**


	60. No Regrets

_**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for such a late update, like I said before real lack of internet. But one week and I'll be home and have internet to update :D **_

_**The chapter after this will be focussing on Teddy Lennox. You shall get more of an insight on him. And I am sure you will love him more, if you don't already love him right now. Also will have a point of view from Deming too. I really do like Teddy :)**_

_**Anyway. Thank you for all those who have reviewed :) Urm I would like to reach 460 :) Please :D**_

* * *

**(Chapter 60)**

(Kingsley's POV)

After leaving Ted in his favourite coffee shop, I contemplated whether I should go home to see my wife. To tell her that I was sorry, to tell her that I love her. That I love her with all my heart. Yet something told me not too after our rather heated argument before I left. Yesterday we spent all day with our niece not our five year old niece no the twenty-one year old niece from the future. So we barely had time to ourselves, when we did we had sex, that was all. And then this morning we had a full blown argument about me leaving.

"Kingsley...I want to be with you."

"Mimi you know you cannot. You have your own responsibilities, I mean you are a teacher and it is half way through a school year."

"Oh come on! You need my help."

"No I need you safe, and being in New York is where you will be safe."

"Yeah with the Lennox brothers watching my every move."

"Hardly you know Ted has his own issues."

"Yeah like his undying love for Deming. His love is like my love for you, I don't want us to be apart."

"Princess I will be back, I always will be back."

"How can you be so sure, remember last time I lost you when you decided to sacrifice yourself."

"I won't be saying that spell again, remember I am no longer a gatekeeper."

"Then if there isn't such danger again why won't you let me come with you."

"God Mimi how many times do you want me to say that I don't want you to get hurt, or in fact die."

"I am made of tougher stuff Kingsley."

"It's a no and that is final."

I started to pack the rest of my things as I could feel her staring at me, I turned to face her, her hand fell to her stomach, cradling it as if there will be a child there. When I feel there probably will never be one.

"What are you so afraid of Kingsley?"

"I am afraid of losing you."

"I won't be killed so easily Kingsley. I want to fight with you, by your side."

"So you want to destroy your chances of having a child?"

"Hey don't you turn this around on to me. How has having a child got anything to do with me going with you."

"Well there are chances that in this cycle your womb could easily be damage. Which will prevent you from getting up the duff."

"That is all bull! You know that can't happen to me."

"Oh really? Then why have we tried for what like five long years and we still are childless."

"That is it! God I have been so blinded to it before, now I know why you are leaving!"

"What?"

"You are leaving because you are scared of the results, you are scared that your are infertile, Kingsley I have told you time and time again we will have a child."

"I am not scared."

"Then why are you leaving? Why are you leaving me? If it is a mission why won't you take me!"

"Because I love you and I don't want to watch you die in my arms ok! God you irritate me."

"You bloody irritate me Kingsley Martin! Yeah you go ahead and run from your troubles, leave me to deal with it. Just say it Kingsley you don't want a child."

I gasped in absolute horror, she thought I didn't want a child? I know I am not normally a fatherly type and I have made my fair share of mistakes when I am round children, like I have taught the twins and Isla a few bad words, and I made Coco sick by feeding her way too much chocolate, but I learn from my mistakes, that is a part of life, you try not to make mistakes but you always will do. I want Mimi, I want a child with her, if this is what makes her happy then I want to make her happy. I probably won't be nominated for the best father of the year award unlike Jack Force who has won for the past five years, which is rather irritating. But what can I say I always lose against Jack, but then again I am not a father, well not yet. I won't be the best father, but I will be a damn good one. Just like Oliver Hazard-Perry. That poor guy, I haven't really interacted with him in the past five years until now. When Mimi has been helping him try to keep custody of his daughter. The poor red blood, I can't even imagine how he is feeling.

"I can't believe you said that Mimi, I have always wanted to give you what you want, what you desire, and I do want to be a father, damn I would be a good father."

With that I left her, without saying goodbye, or a kiss. I just left and found myself with Ted Lennox, who always seem to know something was up. No I won't go home I will go straight to John F Kennedy Airport and straight to Italy. Why should I be the one to apologise? After all she was the one who said it, she was the who hurt my feelings. She should be the one chasing me at the airport, telling me how sorry she is, how much she loves me. When I get home we will try again, we will have our baby. A baby boy, yes I have always wanted a boy, I would call him Ryley. The name is different, unusual perhaps. Not common, I want my son to have a different name. Just like mine. I cannot think of anyone else called Kingsley. Well apart from well me. Yes Ryley Martin. I like the sound of that. Though Mimi probably won't agree with that name.

Sighing deeply I turned back round to see if Mimi will walk through the doors, I waited and waited there was nothing. So I made my way past security, a little sad, that Mimi being Mimi didn't bother to say goodbye, what if something happened to me? Didn't she care? Not that anything would happen, since I am flying with a group of other red bloods. Why I didn't hire my own plane I don't know. Well probably just wanted to listen in too all the red blood problems rather than dwelling on my own. I don't run from my problems, I have never ran from them. Just I never thought she would actually be mine. For years, no for centuries I have been loving her so unconditionally and now here she is mine, mine to love, mine to hold and I cannot give her the one thing that she wants, the one other thing that will make her happy. It breaks me, breaks my heart that I cannot give her what she wants. That is what I am scared of, what I am afraid to face, to face the reality that I am really truly infertile.

(Mimi's POV)

Hanging up on Ted. I felt like he had a point. I probably should apologise to Kingsley and tell him I loved him. That I shall wait for his return. For I know it will be soon, I mean it isn't like an Avery scenario. Since their reunion, my heart has felt at ease. A weight has finally lifted, the guilt no longer lingered. Well it did, just not as much. I am so glad Taylor is home, he makes Avery so happy and I know she makes him happy. But I can't help but see how troubled the family are. Taylor may have returned but it hasn't stopped me from helping them out. Chace really is a brat. After speaking with Coco, older Coco, all the signs are showing, of Chace's change in behaviour, a dramatic change in behaviour. What Coco fears the most is the death of her mother. After all in the future Avery dies not long after the twins turn six. That is only a few months away. I won't let that happen. I love Avery, she is my sister too. I tried to ask Coco about Kingsley and mine's future, but of course she won't tell me. Apparently she has already told me too much. Well I guess she has a point, I mean I know her identity, well Kingsley figured that out and well she did spill to me well Kingsley and I that Avery was going to die if we didn't stop Chace. Well find out the reason to why Chace becomes the source of all evil. Yes I have more important things to deal with other than saying that I am sorry to Kingsley.

"Hi Mimi."

I turned around to see my niece and my new teaching assistant, I managed to get her a job as my teaching assistant so that she could carefully watch Chace. Then I will introduce her to Avery and Taylor and see if they are willing to let her babysit the twins. That way it allows Coco complete access to the twins without revealing her identity.

"Hey."

"Where is Un...Kingsley?"

"Oh he is off on one of his venator missions."

"Oh...did you and uncle Kingsley fight?"

How did she know we fought? I know she is my niece and everything but she isn't like psychic. But then she is from the future.

"How do you know?"

"Something similar happened in my time. Did you tell him you loved him?"

"No...he left before I could say anything."

"Mimi go see him."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to regret it."

"Why should I? Why should I be the first to say that I am sorry? Why can't it be him?"

"Please Mimi."

"No."

I ignored my niece and made my way over to the kitchen to make myself a drink, Coco followed me, hoping that she would change my mind. She won't. Yes I am stubborn, but still I was the one who told him I loved him first. Why can he...God he makes me angry. I wish he would let me fight along side him, doesn't he know that I am scared to lose him too. I love him, so much and I don't want to lose him. I want to be there to save him if need be. I have saved him before and I would do it again. Not out of duty but out of love, my undying love for him.

_(Two Years ago - Rural Italy)_

_(Kingsley's POV)_

_Mimi was walking ahead, eager to find the culprit, I didn't mind, I quite enjoyed staring at her ass and long legs. Her beautiful hair was tied up in a high ponytail, showing of her beautiful neck, that made me want to bite it. Taste her sweet blood. I quickly brushed the thought of touching Mimi out of my thoughts before I actually literally pounced on her and we made love there and then in the long grass of a small rural Italian landscape. Then I heard her sweet voice in my mind, causing me to wear my signature grin._

_'I know what you want Kingsley.'_

_'Then tease me no more my love.'_

_'Kingsley...behave.'_

_'Yes...Mrs Martin...but you make it too tempting.'_

_Mimi turned to glare at me, before rolling her eyes. I knew she found it somewhat a turn on when I called her Mrs Martin. She was my weakness, as am I hers. I knew she was tempted...and the heat was getting to her. Though blue bloods can generally cope with any kind of weather. No blue bloods wants to be in constant heat or cold for that matter._

_"Kingsley."_

_She growled my name, indicating she too was losing her own will power. I smiled at her seductively, I waited for her to make the move, she stood grounded not willingly to move. Stubborn one she is. I pouted at her and sent her an air kiss hoping to break her. She turned and ignored me, walking further ahead._

_'Princess.'_

_But there was no response as at that very moment was a loud bang and fire, a fire that grew so build in a matter of seconds, but this was no ordinary fire. It was fire of the devil, black fire that can destroy a blue blood by a single touch. I raced towards the burning flame, seeking my wife, my beautiful wife. praying and praying that she came to no harm. I cursed myself for not giving up in the first place, I should have given in, we should be making love right now, instead of me looking for my wife. Or what is left of her. No, no I cannot think like that...she cannot be dead, she can't...she promised a life time with me, no not a life time. Eternity, she belongs to me, for eternity._

_"Mimi!"_

_There was no answer, I yelled her name, over and over again, as the smoke made incredibly hard to see, even for silver blood eyes. That was when I stumbled over something that caused me to fall to the floor, I found myself lying on top of a slumped and unconscious body. I looked at the body below me and I found a head full of platinum blonde hair, I found her my love, my life._

_"Mimi."_

_There was no response, she was still breathing thankfully. She clearly was knocked back by the blast, but it didn't kill her. Picking her up I held her close and retreated out of the rural area and back into the hotel we stayed at. This time I was lucky, no we where lucky. Lucky that she didn't get hit. This will never happen again. I will not let her come with me, no...I cannot lose her never._

(Present time - New York)

(Mimi's POV)

I took Coco down fifth Avenue where she was still pestering me to find Kingsley at the airport. My niece might be a sweet little thing right now, but she is far from it when she is older. She is somewhat annoying. Perhaps she just wants what is best for me, after all she knows more about the future than I do.

"Mimi."

I turned around and saw Avery, she looked a little tired, but then again Chace hasn't been giving her much peace, but at least Chace has stopped sleeping in her room now. Allowing Taylor to share the bed with Avery, where he can hold her.

"Hey...Avery...shopping alone?"

"Yeah...I needed my me time...work has been stressing me out and so has Chace."

"Oh...What's happening at work?"

"You remember Verity James?"

"Oh the British slut?"

This caused Avery to laugh at my remark, I know Avery doesn't like that red blood. Frankly I don't either. There is something about her that I don't like. She seems to act like me but in more of a slutty way. I mean she has long blonde hair and green eyes just like me.

"Yeah her, she has started her own bridal business on Fifth Avenue, she bloody did it on purpose to compete with my own business."

"Are you getting less customers?"

"Something like that. She isn't using the best materials either, but she offers it a lot cheaper than I do."

"God what a cow!"

"Hey Mimi...oh..."

There was Coco, standing next to me staring at her mother, the very mother that she has loved for so long and has lost long ago."

"Urm Avery this is Paige Smith my new teaching assistant."

"Oh hello. Hey you have the same surname as me. I guess like they say Smith is the most common surname in the world."

Coco just nodded and continued to stare at her mother, I knew if I didn't take her away she would probably collapse on Avery and telling her that she is her mother.

"Yeah Paige will be helping me starting tomorrow. Anyway I thought I would show her around the city, we better go, we have so much to do!"

Avery nodded and said her goodbyes, while Coco continued to stare at her mother as tears began to form in her fake blue eyes. I hugged her and held her close as she started to sob slowly.

"I miss her so much, it...just brought back the pain a little. It made me want to hug her and tell her how much I love her."

"I know...it will be ok...she will not die. We won't let it happen."

After more shopping to calm my niece, our conversation soon returned back to Kingsley and I. I expressed to Coco, my desire to have a child, a little girl, a mini me. Though she won't be called Mimi, no. Though I wouldn't mind a little boy.

"So have you got any names?"

We both had resided in one of New York's finest restaurants, one of Kingsley and I's favourite restaurants.

"Yes...for my little girl...I want to call her Rose."

"That is a nice name Mimi...what about if it was a boy?"

"Milo."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because when I travelled in time with your father, he took me to a future where Kingsley and I got married. And his name was Milo. I guess the name has always stuck."

"That's a wonderful story...how is your father? Because when I travelled into time I met a well, not very nice Taylor."

"Dad's fine...he is still pretty much the same. He has tried to go back and save my mother, but then realise he was being selfish, he knew he couldn't leave Chace and I. Even though Chace didn't want anything to do with my father."

"So the same old Taylor, same old selfless Taylor. You know you are so much like him."

"I know...you say it all the time. You really have been my rock, you have helped dad out a lot...but then you left when I was sixteen, along with uncle Kingsley, uncle Jack , Auntie Schuyler and Isla."

"Because of Chace?"

She nodded her head a lot of things that had happened because of her brother, the sweet innocent boy who sits in my class five days a week. God I still can't imagine my only nephew becoming the source of all evil. Becoming a murder, a father hater. A selfish man.

"Mimi...you still have time to go to the airport, see him before he leaves."

I rolled my eyes at my niece, she just glared at me with her blue eyes.

"This again? I am not going."

"Mimi please."

I stood up and put on the table several green dollars and put on my coat. I turned to look at my niece who didn't look very impressed.

"Paige...I will see you tomorrow, don't be late."

With that I left my niece at the restaurant, as I headed home, thinking over what Coco said, whether she was right or not. Whether I should have gone to JFK to tell him that I love him. I will not, if he is sorry he should call me. Yet something inside of me told that I may regret that decision later on.


	61. Super Ted

**_Hey all I am back from Hong Kong, So glad to back in the land of the queen :) Anyway I will try to update frequently but I have family down from Hong Kong for my cousin's wedding. So I am a very busy bee. Anyway the next chapter will go back to Frankie and her evil ways with Isla and Jazz causing a little havoc for the nephilims. _**

**_Also I would like to say a Happy Birthday to the story :) It is one year old today ha, and I still haven't finished! I would like to thank you all for the support :) I am very surprised at how far this story has come. I would love to have 465-470 reviews :) That would be absolutely fab. Please do leave your if I get my reviews I may just update again tomorrow :)  
_**

**_Liv  
_**

* * *

**(Chapter 61)**

(Teddy's POV)

When I left Deming at the bridge I could help but want to see what that Rayburn looked like. I mean I saw him from across the street earlier today, but I wanted to see up close and personal, who he really was. Whether he was right for her. So when I was long out of Deming's sights. I turned back around and hid by the nearest tree to where Deming stood. Hoping that she would not see me. Thankfully she didn't. I did not have to wait long to see a tall male, well probably about 5ft 11. So I was still taller than him. God if he ever hurts Deming I will hurt him. I have advantage in height and well in blood too. He was definitely Deming's type. I have heard her enough times go on and on about how much she adores males with dark hair and blue eyes. Sometimes I wish she found me attractive, I mean I have different eyes, they stand out after all they are grey. But then again they are not blue, not the blue she always falls for and the blue she always longs for. yet she found it in him. This seems serious, the way she looked at him, with utter adoration, hope, love. yet part of me didn't want her to fall in love with him, I wanted her to fall in love with me. Like I have long ago fallen in love with her. But I cannot be a selfish man, I should let her be happy, let her find love. I don't want her to hurt too. One broken heart is better than two. While I was over in England a few years back, I met a girl who looked like Deming. Something about her drew me near her, of course back then I only briefly met Deming, but I was already smitten by her beauty, she looked amazing at the Four Hundred's ball. This girl was probably about the same height and build as Deming. Still incredible small. I was about seventeen and still gaining the memories of Deming, remember my love for her. This girl Olivia or rather she liked to be called Livvie, reminded me about Deming so much, yet she was nothing like Deming, She was a girl Deming secretly desired to be. Livvie was quite a selfless girl, very selfless for a red blood. We meet at a coffee shop where I found that the only spare seat was opposite the beautiful red blood Chinese girl. She was totally oblivious to all those staring at her. Then again she had her ipod plugged in and listening to a band called the Fratellis, a British band no doubt. She was busy scribbling on a pad of paper, well more like writing, she reminded me so much of Deming I couldn't help but approach her.

"Hi."

She immediately sensed my presence and looked up at me, removing both of her headphones.

"Hi"

"Do you mind if I sit?"

She looked around to see if there was any other seats available and realised that the only other spare seat was where she sat, she nodded and removed her bag from the spare seat, as I sat down.

"Thank you."

She smiled at me shyly before putting her headphones back in and turned back to her writing, which she was now trying to cover up, but of course I could still read it, after all I am a blue blood. She was writing fiction, a love story between two characters who wasn't supposed to be together, they were the complete opposite, a modern day twist to a Romeo and Juliet romance, just without people dying and the couple in love where polar opposites in hierarchy.

"I'm Ted."

She looked up at me and sensed that I had spoken, she sighed softly, and turned off her Ipod and pulled out the headphones before looking at me. I extended my hand out to her.

"Hi I am Ted."

She smiled at me and shook my hand. When I realised her hand she quickly pulled her hand back and blushed, it was adorable, she clearly didn't know how to act around boys, I read her mind, she was questioning why a good looking guy was talking to her.

"Hi, I'm Olivia, but people call me Livvie."

"So you are a writer?"

"In my spare time yeah."

"What inspires you to write then?"

"Music, and I duno, I sometimes draw on my own experiences."

"What kind of experiences?"

"Umm..."

"A friend? But you see him more than as a friend."

She blushed deeply, and I knew it is rare to see a Chinese person blush, clearly her friend was a hot topic and she rarely spoke about him, perhaps she was too embarrassed to talk about him.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Just a little, you do read like an open book."

"Oh..."

"It's not a bad thing Livvie, so I guess you are pretty hung up on that guy? So hung up that you are totally unaware that your presence in this cafe is causing quite a stir with all these young males?"

She blushed even more and shook her head in disagreement. She was beautiful and she clearly couldn't see that. She must have been a wallflower at school, or perhaps still is.

"I never get second glances."

"Oh really? Then why is that guy sitting on the other side of the cafe still staring at you?"

She turned to follow my gaze, when her eyes met the eyes of a dark haired and blue eyes male. Who looked about the same age as her, it is clear that he knows her. She quickly turned back around after seeing him and looked down at her writing. She muttered his name quietly. He was still staring at her, something told me he harboured something for her, just a little but his heart wanted another.

"Jace."

"Do you know him?"

"Yes...he is my friend."

"The friend that you clearly have feelings for."

"Yes but those feelings mean nothing. I cannot do anything about them."

"Why?"

"Because he has feelings for my friend, as does my friend has feelings for him."

"Oh, So he is waiting for this friend of yours?"

"Probably..."

"Does your friend know you have feelings for him?"

"Yes, but who am I too stop her being with him? He confided in me, telling me how he feels for her. I cannot stand in the way, it is a selfish thing to do."

She touched me deeply, she is doing something so selfless, letting the happiness of her two friends come first before her very own. I felt angry for her at that so called friend of hers. If her friend knew she had feelings for this boy, surely you wouldn't do anything with it?

"That is a very selfless thing you are doing. I already don't like the sound of your friend...what kind of friend does that? I thought it was a girls rule, that you do not touch the guy your friend likes."

"It is. But you can't stop what the heart wants. Plus isn't it better to have one heart broken rather than three?"

"You do have a point, are you still going to continue to help him regardless of your feelings?"

"I can't tell him how I feel, I want too...but it isn't the right time, he has developed feelings for my friend Claire. I will help him of course I will, I am his friend, just because he is about to go into a relationship I am not going to stop being his friend."

From that comment I instantly knew, those feelings where a lot deeper than she was portraying. She cared for her friend, she wanted him to be happy, so she was sacrificing her own heart so that he was happy. She cared for him a lot, and valued her friendship with him.

"He doesn't deserve you, you know that."

"Jace isn't like that...he is honestly quite a caring person, perhaps a little quiet, but once you get him talking about things he loves, he'll be rambling on too you for a while."

"So your friendship evolves around him? He is always the centre of the conversations? Has it ever been about you?"

"No...but I don't mind...though it does get a little boring when he goes on about guitars, but I am happy to listen...plus he has a love for America which just makes me really want to go...by the way where are you from?"

"New York."

Her eyes widened and she smiled at me, clearly she has a love for New York and has a huge desire to go there. I didn't like the sound of this Jace guy, he doesn't deserve to have a friend like her. He was so selfish incomparison to her who is so selfless. I cannot believe she was still sticking up for him, I guess you do that for someone you care about.

"Wow...I always want to go to New York."

"It is quite something, but I think I prefer England."

She was disgusted by my remark and I smiled at that fact. England is full of history and from my many coffee meetings with Livvie I found that she had a huge love for the British history, she continued to confide in me about Jace, who at this point was a complete mess, it seems this 'Claire' just used Jace and tossed him to the side when she had finished playing with him. He was wounded and turned to the friend he always trusted, the friend he always confided in. The friend that would do anything to help him. I totally respected the fact that she was just there for him, rather than being one of those people who stand in the wing so that the person they where helping out eventually fell in love with them. Livvie, she there generally to help him, help him through this tough stage, she will always be his friend and he will always see her as a friend. Which was a shame because if he just opened his eyes, there is a girl right in front of him, who would do anything to help him, she would put him before herself.

Towards the end of my trip in London, I learnt that Livvie had finally plucked up enough courage to tell him how she felt about him, she felt it was the right time for them, but clearly it wasn't. This Jace clearly wasn't ready, clearly frightened at the fact she has expressed her feelings for him. Livvie and I stayed in contact over the years. Her friendship with this Jace no longer existed, she was left broken, yet she had a feeling that maybe, just maybe he too had feelings for her. From the day I meet her and saw the way he looked at her, it was clear that he too liked her, but did not know how to cross the path from being friends to boyfriend and girlfriend, instead of dealing with this small problem he brushed it aside and pushed her away, breaking her to pieces. It took her a few years to recover and now she is twenty- five years old, well in her twenty fifth year, if I remember correctly her birthday is in June.

I was sitting at the bar in the Palace hotel waiting for Deming to call me, when a pretty Asian emerged beside me, I turned to look at her and smiled. I stood up and hugged her.

"Hi Livvie!"

"Hey Ted, it's been a long time hasn't it!"

"It has! How are you? Sorry I haven't been in contact...I have been a bit busy."

"No worries Ted. So how are things between you and Deming?"

Livvie was one of the only people I confided in about Deming, I mean I trusted her even if she is a red blood. She understands how I feel, I mean she has been there before.

"We are still friends. Plus she has found someone and I should be happy for her."

"Oh I'm sorry Ted. Maybe she will ditch this guy and be with you."

"No we both know the chances of this happening is small. So how have you been? How are you and Will?"

"Will and I are great, thank you Ted. There is something I have been meaning to tell you...and I thought I would come and tell you."

"What is it?"

"Will asked me to marry him. I said yes."

Will has been very good for Livvie, she met him when she entered university, he treats her how she is supposed to be treated. Unlike that useless friend of hers. she truly loves him and from what I have heard about him, he loves her too. Well the pair have been dating for about five years now.

"Really? Oh congratulations!"

"Thank you. Ted you will never guess who has come back into my life."

I didn't need to guess, I knew who it was. I didn't even need to read her mind to find out who it was. It was the boy she was so smitten with when she was a teen, and he tossed her friendship away with a click of his finger.

"Jace?"

"Yes...When he found out Will and I are getting married, he told me that he had feelings for me, that he always had...he was just too scared to tell me when we where at school."

"What? I hope you told him to piss off. I told you before that he doesn't deserve you."

"Oh I told him, with a knuckle sandwich too."

It was a new voice, a voice I haven't heard before. A tall male, who also had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes and wrapped his arms around her. Sometimes Livvie and Deming are too similar they both like the same type of guy, they are both exactly the same height and same clothes size, yet polar opposites in personality. Maybe that is the reason why I was drawn to Livvie. Yet she never ever had feels for me, just like Deming.

"Hi, I'm Will. You must Ted."

"Hi Will, nice to finally meet you. I am glad Livvie found you."

"Thank you, she is very important to me."

"Ted we have to go...but I will be sending you a wedding invitation soon, I hope you can come. I'll fill you in later about what happened."

She hugged me one last time and left with her fiance. I could help but feel jealous, Livvie has found love, she would go on hopefully living a happy life with Will, while I will be stuck to live on for eternity loving Deming, but I know I will never have her in my arms, I know that she would never love me like I love her. This is why I envy the red bloods, they only ever get one life, one life to live, one life to fall in love. Me I live on for eternity never finding love, never finding that special someone to love me. Yet I haven't given up on hope, I will never give up...I know there is someone out there for me, I know she is out there...for I have already found her, now all I need to do is wait...wait for her to love me back.

(Deming's POV)

My night with Paul was amazing, it felt wonderful to know what was actually going on between us. That I am officially his girlfriend. Paul was a little disappointed at the fact I was staying over at his, but I promised to see him at work tomorrow. I was already beyond happy. Paul dropped me of at my apartment. He even walked me towards the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to come over?"

"I am sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

I leaned in to kiss Paul, before turning around to head back into my block. When Paul pulled me into his arms again, kissing me passionately. I could help but giggle.

"Bye."

"Bye doll face."

I smiled at him and watched him get back into the cab and drive away. I pulled out my phone and dialled a very familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Teddy, so still free to meet up?"

"Of course. Where shall we meet."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the Palace hotel."

"Oh ok, I'll come too you. See you soon."

I hung up on Ted and hailed for a cab to talk me towards my best friend. It wasn't long till I reached the Palace hotel, I spotted Teddy at the bar and quickly went to embrace him.

"Hey!"

"Hi Teddy."

Teddy ordered my favourite drink and we both headed for the sofas at the back of the of the rather quiet bar.

"So tell me about Paul."

"God I don't know where to start. Teddy, he is just wonderful...I never thought..."

"I thought he slept around a lot."

"He did...but I changed him, he really wants to be with me. As much as I want to be with him. Teddy...he...he ask me to be his girlfriend!"

I could help but smile, I was absolutely glowing. I hadn't felt this happy before. Something was changing...I am changing. Paul has changed me. I was acting like a silly school girl but I didn't care.

"He truly makes you happy doesn't he?"

"Like nothing before. Ted he is absolutely wonderful, I know he was a playboy before, but he really treats me well."

"You really do like him don't you?"

"Yes, I have never felt like this before. I should listen to my sister more often. She told me to open my heart let Paul in and I did!"

"And what is wrong with my advice?"

"There is nothing wrong with your advice. You know I listen to you Teddy."

"I know, I was just messing with you."

I smiled at my best friend, it is rare for him to question my motive, I know he will only stop me if he knows that something is wrong, that he knows I will get hurt, like the incident with my sister and his brother. I am still very much angry at my sister. Just because I am talking to her now, doesn't mean I will tolerate Sam. I will play nice if he plays nice. Well at least I am better friends with his brother and if he annoys me... I will do nothing of course, since Teddy will always stop me. Him being oh so protective of his brother, just like I am with Dehua.

"Teddy."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being such a good friend."

Teddy smiled at me and reached out to hold my hand, he squeezed it lightly.

"I am happy to be your friend Deming, always. So Paul...when do I get to meet him?"

"Soon, so long you promise not to scare him away."

"I wouldn't do that to you. I mean he is your boyfriend isn't he? Being your best male friend I have to check him out, make sure he is right for my Deming."

I giggled at the fact he called me his, when I am far from it, I am not Ted's no I now belong to Paul as does Paul belong to me. I couldn't help but think about my boyfriend there and then, too be honest Paul is my first serious boyfriend since I was twenty - one, that is a long time. But hey the long wait is over, I have finally found someone I want to be with, someone who wants me as much as I want him.

(Paul's POV)

I got the urge to follow her, of course if she saw me there will be trust issues. She is my girlfriend now, I have every right to see where she was going. Why she wasn't spending the night with me. Admittedly we have spent the whole week together, but really it is besides the point, I did try to convince her stay with me, but she refused, that was when I knew she wasn't just simply going home. So I got back into the cab and got out at the end of her road. Using my vampire speed I ran back up to her apartment to see her catching a cab that took her down Madison Avenue, past where the Regent lives, it took her the Palace Hotel. Why was she going to the Palace hotel? Who was she seeing? Ok I am acting like a jealous boyfriend, which I kinda am, I am somewhat attracted to Deming. Changing my appearance to an overweight middle age business man and went to sit at the bar. As I watched Deming hugged her bloody best friend and partner Edward Lennox or as everyone calls him Ted. Or rather Teddy to Deming. God why does he have a pet name and I do not? Seriously. Not that I care that she is with Lennox ok fine I kinda do, she is suppose to be my girlfriend, I don't want that bloody venator to confuse her, I know how he feels, he thinks he can hide it from people, he may have fooled his twin brother, but he cannot fool me. I see the way he looks at her, the way he pines after her when she is another man's girl. If he gets in my way I will kill him. I have Deming at my finger tips and I will not let her be taken from me by some lousy venator.

"Teddy, you are going to love him."

You might love me but I certain do not love Lennox, he is a threat and I very much want to eliminate this threat. One wrong move Lennox and you are gone.

"I haven't seen you this happy in such a long time Deming."

"I know, he has changed me Ted, I enjoy being around him so much. He makes me so happy."

"Deming what are you going to do when he dies? He is only after all a red blood."

A red blood? Ha I am far from a red blood. But they don't know that, they can never know that. Never. Or my cover is blown, the Countess' cover is blown as well as Frankie and Verity. Frankie is doing very well, she has managed to get Oliver to marry her, all she needs to do is take Isla and kill her and Schuyler Van Alen. While my task is to lure Deming away, the countess will deal with Martin, she has left me with the second in command Deming Chen. Who is already wrapped round my fingers.

* * *

**_I have written some of this from my own experiences ha. I guess this what writers do , drawing on their own experiences lol. Anyway yes please do review :) _**


	62. My Ugly Stepmother

**_Hey guys thanks for the reviews :) Here is the next chapter I hope you do enjoy, I know it is a little over the top but I think it works :) Anyway the next chapter will go back to Oliver and Madison :)_**

**_I would love to have 480 reviews that would be just amazing :) I hope you liked this chapter, I am really into Deming's story line right now, but of course I need to go back to the other characters, especially Ollie's :) Anyway please review :) _**

**_Livvie  
_**

* * *

**(Chapter 62)**

(Frankie's POV)

Why I agreed to do this I don't know! Oliver insisted we got a babysitter but I said I would look after his brat after all I will be her stepmother. The first day I become a Hazard-Perry I am going to send that brat to Timbuktu. God I hate children and I am about to babysit one, no not one, two. I have to babysit Isla as well. This would be the perfect time to take Isla, but I don't want to have Jazz with me. It is too early to carry out my plans. Paul thinks I should do it now, I disagree. Too early, I will play the nice girlfriend for a little longer. Waiting next to my beautiful BMW, I waited for the two brats to emerge from their oh so privilege school. That's when I noticed a blonde she was beautiful and she had the hands of a little boy and girl. The Regent's two brats. But the blonde wasn't Verity or that Mimi Martin, no she was a new face, yet I knew she was a blue blood.

"Bye Miss Smith!"

"Bye Chace, bye Coco. I shall see you both tomorrow."

The twins headed into their awaiting car where Taylor Bennett was waiting for his children.

"Hi I'm Chace and Coco's father."

"Oh yes Mr Bennett, It is nice to meet you, I am Miss Smith, the new teaching assistant."

The pair shook hands, I looked at this Miss Smith, it was as if she knew Bennett, but why would she know him? I don't know maybe she finds him attractive, I don't blame her there. Taylor Bennett is quite something. I was quickly knocked out of my thoughts by a sound of tapping feet. I looked down and saw Oliver's brat. She was folding her arms and tapping her feet.

"Earth to Francesca."

"It's Frankie."

"Frankie is a stupid name. Isn't it Isla?"

The Brunette brat turned to look at her blonde brat of a friend, who was slightly taller than Jazz. Probably because she is older. They looked like their where bloody twins, with both their hair tied into two pairs of French plaits. I rolled my eyes at the idea of them trying to be twins.

"Very, very stupid. Jazz did you know Miss Smith's name is Paige...I heard Auntie Mimi call her that."

"Oh is it? Paige is a 'PRETTY' name unlike Frankie."

I wanted to wring both of their pretty little necks, there and then, but I had to act like sweet Frankie, at least for a few more months.

"And who is this Miss Smith?"

"She is our new teaching assistant . She helps Auntie...I mean Mrs Martin."

I inwardly groaned at the thought of Mimi Martin as the brats kindergarten teacher. Mimi Martin a teacher? Who would have thought that would happen? I looked up and saw a rather concerned look on this Miss Smith's face, she started to make her way over to us. Great just great.

"Hey Jazz, Isla are you ok? Where is your daddy and mommy?"

"HI Miss Smith! Isla is coming home with me and my daddy's girlfriend is picking up us. This is her, Francesca."

"It is Frankie Actually. I am Oliver Hazard-Perry's fiancee."

"Oh well it is nice to meet you Frankie, I am Miss Smith, Jazz's new teaching assistant."

I stared at the pretty blonde she was young. Clearly not that much younger than I am. God her eyes were blue perhaps too blue, so blue it looked fake but they can't be fake.

"You look very young, you can't be much older than me."

"Twenty-one. Hence why I am only at a teaching assistant."

She was trying to be smart with me. I don't like people like that. What a weird person. She is already on my bad books. She reminded me of someone, but who? Brushing the thoughts from my mind I smiled at the young blonde and ushered for the brats into my beauty of a car. Why I chose to pick them up in my car I do not know. Ok well I wanted to look like one of those flashy mothers. Play the part. Isla got in the back of my car sitting behind the driver seat, I thought Jazz would sit next to her but she chose to sit in the front. Probably because she was use to sitting in the front or something. Once I started driving, Jazz started touching the buttons, she made the car incredibly cold, I turned the air con off but the brat turned it back on. I looked in my rear view mirror and saw Isla was shivering a little but she was still laughing. I took a calm approach, and turned to smile at the brat sweetly.

"Jazz, don't you find it cold?"

"Noooooope."

I really wanted to slap her after she made that stupid remark. How did that Madison raise her? God this child was trouble with a capital T.

She tried it again, I wasn't being sweet anymore, I turned to glare at her. Trying to take the serious tone parents do to tell the child who is in charge.

"Jazz seriously stop it!"

"Why? I am just trying to put some music on."

She looked at me with an innocent face, when I knew she was just putting an act. I heard Isla snickering in the background. Giving in I turned on the radio to a great dance track, but the brat changed the channel to some heavy metal crap. I changed it back, as so did Jazz. This went on about ten times till Jazz stopped first. I felt relieved as we got closer to the traffic. I did not want people to think I listen to head banging music like that! Thinking that the brat finally got bored I sighed in relief little did I know she was far from it. For a second I turned back to check on the other brat who just pulled a stupid face at me. I noticed that she was holding a drink, but I didn't get a chance to tell her not to drink in my car. Then heavy metal, very loud heavy metal blared out of my car, scaring me. The brat turned the volume up to the maximum. I turned back round and looked around me I got dirty looks from people who too where stuck in the traffic jam, they must have too jumped from the loud music. Jazz was snickering quietly as I glared at her and turned the radio off. I wanted to sink a little lower in the car. From the embarrassment, I could feel the people in their cars staring at me, judging my bad parenting. Clearly thinking Jazz is my child. She is far from it that, little shit. We sat in silence for five minutes till Jazz started to make a popping noise, which made me curse at the fact I tried to be nice to her last week and brought her the movie Shrek 2. Jazz obviously learnt the god awful noise from Donkey. Isla was giggling to herself, I just wanted to scream at the too brats but I had to stay calm. I didn't want them to know they were getting to me. Just as I thought the popping noise wasn't annoying enough. Isla who was sitting behind me started kicking my chair. Lightly at first but it got harder and harder. God I was fuming, I tried not to let Isla bother me, but with both the popping noise and the kicking of my chair, it was driving me mad.

"Isla please stop kicking my chair."

The blonde brat ignored my plea and continued to kick the chair. Suddenly the popping noise stopped which I was thankful for, finally Isla stopped kicking the chair, I thought the brats had bored themselves with the kicking and popping. The kicking started again. I had, had enough turning around I was ready to scream at Isla, when I watched her open a bottle of well shaken coke. Coke went everywhere and all over my face. Funny enough Isla was prepared and was wearing a raincoat. Coke went all over my beautiful cream leather seats. I was ready to scream.

"You little brat! Do you know this car is new! It is a limited edition! Everything in this car is expensive!"

"Ummmmmmmmm you called me a brat! I am going to tell my mommy!"

God I wanted to wring Isla Force's neck, But I resisted and turned back round focussing back on the moving traffic in front of me. We finally reached Oliver's road. With Isla still kicking my chair. I parked I turned to look at Jazz who was being exceptionally quiet. I did wonder, she looked a little green and mischief. Jazz moved closer to me and opened her little mouth and she threw up all over my car and on my rather expensive dress. I let out a huge scream that scared both of the brats, Jazz was already out of the car with Isla who was helping wipe at Jazz's tears and mouth. I glared at the pair of them. I brushed off the excess sick onto the pavement. We all started to head back for the apartment block when I felt a tap on my shoulders. I turned around and saw a police officer a rather fat one.

"Yes?"

"Ma'am you violated one of the rules of the city."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. You littered. I am afraid that this is a fine."

"Oh come on! I am not going to brush the sick of in my car!"

"Rules are rules ma'am. Here is your ticket pay it."

Grabbing the ticket from the overweight officer I walked on by as the two brats started giggling. I walked on ahead into the apartment waiting for them at the lift. Though Jazz had only just threw up, she seemed to have almost gotten back to her old self. She thought it would be funny to press all the buttons, so we ended up stopping on every floor till we reached our level, the tenth floor. I was already beyond fuming and the girls knew it. I let the girls run of to do their own thing while I headed for Oliver's private shower. Once I felt I had completely scrubbed all the sick of me I wrapped a towel round myself and put my sick covered dress in a rubbish bag before changing into some of the spare clothes I left at Oliver's. When I emerged out of the room, I headed for the loud racket coming from the kitchen. I saw that the entire kitchen was an utter mess. Just when I thought the shower calmed me down, seeing those two little brats brought my temper back to near boiling point.

"What on earth have you two done!"

Not only will I have to clean up the mess in my car but the kitchen too! I cannot leave these two brats for a second!

"Isla and I are making dinner!"

"You should have said! I'd do it for you."

"No Francesca you don't like us, you will probably poison Isla and me."

The girl had a point, I would very much like to poison them both. If only I could. Damn it I wanted to so bad! The girls had managed to get flour everywhere, they were covered in flour from head to toe. I also noticed that eggs where everywhere, as if they threw eggs around, of course they did. They are trying to making me look bad in front of Oliver.

"What on earth are you trying to make?"

"Jazz is making egg omelette and spaghetti bolognese and I am making cupcakes!"

God I wished that the two brats burned themselves and just died. God I need to clean up this mess before Oliver gets home! I sent the girls to the bathroom, I stripped them of their clothes and put them both in a warm bubble bath. The girls enjoyed mucking around in the bath, when I thought it was safe enough to leave the two brats, I headed back into the kitchen where I started to clean up their mess. Once the kitchen was absolutely polished and clean, I started to make the brats their desired food. starting with the cupcakes, then moving onto the spaghetti bolognese and then to the omelette. That was when I heard the doorbell ring. Puzzled, I turned down the pasta sauce to a low heat and headed for the front door where I found a pizza boy probably about eighteen, holding several boxes.

"I never ordered any pizzas."

"Yes you did ma'am. One large pineapple and ham pizza, one large veggie pizza with extra mushrooms, nachos with garlic and herb sauce, potato wedges with sour cream and chive, garlic bread without cheese, another pair of garlic bread with extra cheese. Two four cheeses and vegetable penne pasta, two bolognese penne pasta, two tubs of Ben and Jerry's cookie cream ice cream, two tubs of Ben and Jerry's strawberry cheesecake ice cream, two tubs of Ben and Jerry's vanilla ice cream. Finally Dom's special cheesecake trio."

I instantly knew who had called the pizza company, the two little brats. Jazz and Isla came running to the door and greeted the pizza man.

"Hi Mikey! I didn't know you was working today!"

"Hi Jazz! Are you have a party today? You brought lots of food."

"Yeah!"

The pizza boy handed the large bags two Isla and Jazz. Before looking at me, and expecting me to pay.

"I didn't order any of that. You need to take them back. I have made them their dinner."

"Sorry ma'am company rules once the order has reached the customer it cannot be returned unless there is a valid reason too."

"Pay him Francesca!"

"Who do you think you are? I am going to be your mother very soon young lady and you need to listen to me."

"No you are not my mommy! You will never be my mommy! If you don't pay Mikey I am going to tell daddy what a bad bad babysitter you are."

"Ma'am you have to pay."

I glared at the spotty pizza boy and then at my future stepdaughter. Reluctantly I went to grab my purse and gave the spotty pizza boy the money. Jazz then grabbed my purse and pulled out another twenty dollar note and handed it to the pizza boy.

"What the hell was that for? How dare you take my money."

"Daddy always tips Mikey twenty dollars."

"So I am not your daddy."

"So this is my house."

That was when I brought up my hand and slapped the brat hard across the face, Isla gasped in utter shock as did the pizza boy. Jazz burst into a flood of tears, I sort of regretted slapping her but I knew she deserved it.

"I can't believe you just hit her."

I turned to glare at the spotty pizza boy, who stumbled back obviously scared of my glare.

"You speak a word to anyone spotty boy I will slap you too. Now get out!"

The pizza boy quickly walked away as I slammed the door. Isla and Jazz had disappeared, I headed towards Jazz's room and found the two of them eating at their takeaway. Part of Jazz's face was a deep red. Shit...I hope that goes down before Oliver comes home.

"I am telling on you Francesca! Uncle Ollie will hate you!"

"Your uncle Ollie won't believe you."

With that I turned around and headed back into the kitchen. I started to box up the pastas to make it ready for a tomorrow as a lunch or something. How the two brats where going to eat all that I don't know! When I didn't think the two brats could cause anymore trouble, I heard pit pat of footsteps heading towards the front door. I made my way to the front door already to scream at the two brats, when I saw Schuyler Force and Oliver standing there.

"Ollie...you are back early."

Oliver didn't look happy as he scooped up his brat of a daughter in his arms. The mark was clearly still on her face. Schuyler just glared at me as did Ollie.

"Frankie, did you hit my daughter?"

"What? Of course I didn't."

"Don't lie to me Frankie. Mikey told me what happened. And it is clear someone hit my daughter."

"Fine I did...but she should have asked me first before she called the pizza place."

"I can't believe you did that. You should never hit children. Especially my child. God how do you expect me to trust you around Jazz now?"

"Look Ollie I am sorry ok. Things just got a little out of hand!"

"A little? You hit my daughter...god I don't know if I can marry you if you hit children. Especially when that child is mine."

"Oliver it was a one off! I didn't mean too. I am just trying to bond with her...and..."

"Enough! I told you I was going to call a nanny...get out Frankie..."

"Ollie...please I am sorry. I love you."

"Just go Frankie."

I grabbed my bag and coat and made my out of his apartment, hoping and praying that I hadn't screwed up my plan, I hoped Oliver will forgive me for slapping his brat of a child. Perhaps Paul was right, perhaps I should have taken Isla when I had the chance. Lets just hope that I have another chance to take her again. Lets hope I haven't totally screwed up. The Countess definitely will not be pleased to hear with what has happened. I can fix this. No I will or my head is on the line.


	63. The New Au Pair

**_Here is the next chapter I hope you like it :) I feel it is time to go back to Madison. :) Thanks for all the reviews :)  
_**

**_The next chapter after this will go back to Coco...future Coco that is. I would love to reach 490 reviews :) Anyway dear reviewers :) as I am near approaching 500 reviews :) I would like to offer the 500th reviewer a prize :) The prize being five questions and five chapter summaries of the upcoming chapters.  
_**

**_Livvie  
_**

* * *

**(Chapter 63)**

(Melissa's POV)

These few months since Maddie's accident has been hard, very hard. Maddie had to under go plastic surgery due to the burns to her face. That is the least of my problems. Maddie has lost her memory, the doctor says it is only temporary but we will never know when she will get this back, it could days, weeks, months or even worse...years. She has completely lost the memory of her daughter, and it hurts me to see that she won't believe that she had a child. She also refuses to like the name Madison, even though I have told her time and time again that it is her name. She wants us to call her Addie. She even has decided to go dye her hair because she hates being a brunette with boring blue eyes. When she is truly pretty, even with her new look. you can still see the old Maddie in her, but with Maddie's new look, it is like the old Maddie is completely gone. With her strawberry blonde hair and sapphire blue contacts, she is totally not the girl I once knew. Though she has lost a lot of her memory, I can still see the caring side of her, her motherly nature. She may have lost memory of her daughter, but the mothery nature she had towards her daughter will never go away. I know that from my own children. My precious gems, my Hayden and Zachary. My two boys, Matthew and I have tried so hard for years for children, and we are blessed with two precious boys, a little older than my niece Jasmine. Hayden is seven while Zach is six. They are the most precious things to me, they are my world. And too see Maddie, like that does tear me apart, but she is very loving and kind to my sons. She loves being their aunt. Though I am glad Maddie is alive, I wish she hadn't changed her appearance, she has always had a hatred for her blue - green eyes, but I always thought she was beautiful. We do not lookalike and I was very thankful that we shared one thing in common...our eyes. Our mother's blue - green eyes. I look more like my father while Maddie looks like our mother. I want to ask her so much about what happened to her, but she cannot remember much. She can remember as far as her high school days. When she desired to be like Mimi Force. Beautiful, blonde and had green eyes. Why Maddie went for brown I do not know. She is starting her life all over though, she really has a way with kids, I mean she is applying to become a nanny. Well an au pair position, though unlike the foreign au pairs Maddie can speak fluent english and well she isn't a bad cook. She is a natural with children, so why she keeps denying the fact she is a mother is beyond me. So that is why I forge her death, pretended she died, so that her daughter went somewhere, where someone will love her. Maddie refuses to even look at a picture of her daughter, she won't believe she became a mother, yet she has such a motherly nature. Perhaps her mind still thinking like an eighteen year old. Yet a mature eighteen year old, but then again she is twenty four years old. Well going on twenty five. I even helped her apply for one application that caught my eye. Oliver Hazard-Perry is looking for a nanny. If Maddie got the job perhaps she will remember her daughter and perhaps rekindle her relationship with Oliver. If there was any feelings there. I really don't know much about their hook up, all I know is that Jasmine was produced because of their reunion. Oliver must have cared about my sister, because he organised the funeral for my sister, little did he know she is still alive. He didn't invite me of course, but perhaps Maddie never told him about me. Maybe that is for the best, I need to hide my sister's existent, I don't know why but I feel that if people knew Maddie was alive she could get into danger, and I do not want that for my sister, no way in hell do I want that. So there is no longer a brunette and blue-green eyes Madison Keys. No there is now a Blonde and brown eyes Addie Humphrey. I gave her my surname so that no one will suspect a thing, I hope no one does. I just get this horrid gut feeling if someone did, my sister would be dead...for real.

(Addie Humphrey's POV)

God I feel like I have been in a coma for the past six years of my life or something. Perhaps that is because I can only remember up to my high school graduation. Melissa keeps saying I became a mother when I was just nineteen, I don't remember that and I refuse to believe it. I have morals, I would never get pregnant unless I was married and in love. Which I am neither, so why would I have a child? Mel keeps saying I have a motherly nature. I guess I do like being around children, I love my nephews too bits. I am so glad I am back in touch with my sister. Mel told me I got into an argument with my parents, understandable I guess, after the way they disowned Mel it doesn't surprise me they disowned me too. Well I am definitely not getting back in touch. I had to have plastic surgery after my car accident, and I must say I look a lot better than I did before. I mean I get second glances now. I also dyed my hair to a strawberry blonde colour, I really like plus I now wear contacts to hide my stupid blue-green eyes. God I hate having brown eyes, they are so boring and they suck and no one gives you second glances. Well I do now with my blonde locks and blue eyes. Mel isn't too pleased but I am twenty four years old, she can't stop me from doing anything. Though she has been very supportive, I have been turned down by several rich families, so I am hoping I get this job. I am off to see him now, Mr Oliver Hazard-Perry the name rings a bell. I mean everyone knows Oliver Hazard-Perry he is New York's finest writer, and he is kinda cute even if he has brown eyes, well they are more hazelly brown. Anyway I can't find my maybe future boss attractive, I mean if I work for him it wouldn't be good. Plus he is engaged to this beautiful brunette girl, she looks Italian but she has amazing bluey grey eyes. No wonder Oliver is marrying her, she is stunning. Arriving outside the apartment, I hesitated but knocked. The door was quickly opened, by a rather handsome Oliver Hazard-Perry. He looked better in real life, though right now he looked tired and ragged. His hair was a mess, his eyes looked tired.

"Hi, I'm Addie Humphrey, I am here for the interview."

"Hi, nice to meet you Addie. I apologise now...for my daughter's behaviour."

"Oh I am sure she is fine."

"No...she has been a bit of a nightmare since the slap."

"Slap?"

"My fiancee slapped my daughter."

He looked really angry, he sounded it. Clearly the slap still hurt him a lot and he felt bad that he wasn't home to look after his daughter. Oliver lead me towards his living room where a small brunette girl was sitting, she was swinging her legs and giggling to herself.

"Jasmine, this is Addie...how do you like the look of her?"

Jasmine rings a bell too. It is my favourite scent. I stared at the beautiful little girl, she had her father's eyes. She was beautiful. The little girl continued to stare at me as if she knew me.

"She is pretty...but not mommy."

"Sorry Addie, my daughter is a bit picky, she lost her mother not long ago...and seems to want a nanny that resembles her mother a little."

"Oh no worries Mr Hazard-Perry I can understand why she feels like that."

The little girl got up and stood by me staring at me before wrapping her small arms round my legs.

"You smell like my mommy. My mommy likes the smell of Jasmine, that's why she called me that."

That was when the little girl burst into tears, as I watched her father move over and scooped his little girl into his arms, as she continued you to sob. It brought tears in my eyes as I watched. It is clear that he loves his daughter with all his heart.

"Shush Jazz, it will be ok...daddy is here."

"I miss mommy."

"I know sweetie, I know you do."

Once the child calmed down, Oliver turned back to look at me, as he sat down with his daughter, who was still a bit sniffly. Oliver was looking through my files, clearly impressed by my CV.

"Miss Humphrey, it says here you would even take up an au pair position."

"Yes Mr Hazard-Perry, if it is more convenient for you I will stay."

"I see, well I am quite impressed by your CV, and you are the first person Jazz hasn't practically ripped apart. So sweetpea, what do you think of Addie?"

"Addie? That sounds like Maddie and mommy's name was Maddie! And she smells like my mommy too. I like her daddy, can she be my nanny?"

Maddie? Her mother was called Maddie? Well that is a coincident. I am probably thinking too much into this. She is a sweet child and it is clear that she has taken a shine to me. I am quite drawn to this little girl, even if I have only just met her. She is a sweet little thing.

"So Addie? How would you like to start tomorrow? It would be useful if you could be our au pair, I am a working and it is hard to juggle Jazz and housework too."

"Oh of course Mr Hazard-Perry, thank you so much for the opportunity."

"Call me Oliver or Ollie. Welcome to the Hazard-Perry household, I'll set up one of the spare room for you. There will be your own personal en suite and walk in wardrobe. Move in whenever it is convenient for you Addie. Also I'll pay you seven hundred dollars a month. So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

I looked at him in utter shock, a room with an en suite and a walking wardrobe? With seven hundred dollars a month? That is an amazing deal, I nodded my head and stood as I watched Oliver stand, still holding onto his daughter. He extended his hand and I took it, I felt this strange electric shock go from his hand to mine. I just stared at him, he looked at me in utter shock too. As if he felt it too. I quickly let go of his hand and smiled at him nervously.

"So tomorrow...what time?"

"Er...how about five? I got the day off tomorrow so I can take Jasmine to school, we could arrange for earlier say if you need help with moving?"

"Urm, I'll be fine moving wise...I shall see you at five then Oliver. Bye Jasmine."

"Bye Addie!"

I left Oliver's place, feeling on top of the world, I got this funny feeling that I would really enjoy working for him. Oliver seems to be a very nice man, it is clear he loves his daughter. Plus his daughter likes me! I am the first nanny that she approves of. God I get this weird thing about Oliver, as if I am drawn to him, I don't know why, but I just do. I mean he is attractive, not normally my type, but there is something that I just couldn't stay away from. Damn the fact he is going to get married. Though I already don't like the sound of this fiancee of his. She slapped Jasmine, I cannot believe she did that. You should never hit a child, no matter how naughty they are. I don't like people who hit children, definitely not. God wish Oliver would just dump her. Then again that is not the reason to dump someone. Well if my boyfriend hit my child, I'll tell him to leave and never come back. That's just me though. Yes Oliver should just get rid of her, I know I would! God am I jealous? No I can't be. Yes I think my new boss is attractive but I am definitely not jealous at the fact that he is in a steady relationship. At least I like to think I am not.

(Oliver's POV)

I cannot believe Frankie! I was at a school meeting with Schuyler when I got a call from Mikey. That's why I was unable to take my daughter home and let my daughter and Isla go home with Frankie. Though I did insist on hiring a nanny. I should have let Avery's parents take care of the girls. I know my daughter isn't very fond of Frankie, probably because Frankie seems to be quite in her face, trying to act like her mother when Jazz already had one, but she lost her mother. I think it is absolutely rude of Frankie to try to be her mother after how my daughter lost her mother. Perhaps if Madison was still alive then, trying to be a mothering role would work. But Madison died, Jasmine will never get her mother back. I knew I should have trusted my instinct, I should have hired a nanny. Frankie is not the mothering type, perhaps she will one day grow into it, but she has only just turned Twenty three, she has never been around children, well she has but not like Mimi, I mean Mimi has changed a lot. I mean sure I almost laughed when I heard Mimi wanted to be a teacher. But Mimi is great with children. I have seen her with daughter, I know one day when she is a mother herself she will be a great one. God when I found out I was fuming, honestly wanted to wring Frankie's neck there and then. Even if Jazz and Isla winded her up, you should never ever hit a child. I know Frankie was making the girls dinner and they went and ordered pizza but still, never ever should you hit a child. Everyone knows that. God was she brought up the old fashion way or something? Jazz has been a complete nightmare since Frankie baby sat her. Guess I don't really blame her. I have been interviewing possible nannies with Jazz today, boy has it been a long day, we started around about ten in the morning and had to get Jazz up at eight to get her ready...she was not impressed to be woken up early on a Sunday. So honestly we didn't start of on a good note. She practically grilled every single nanny we saw. Always trying to find someone who resembled her mother. Which is a little silly really...why would you want a nanny that resembles your dead mother?

"Jazz sweetheart, why are you looking for someone who smells like jasmine and has brown hair and blue-green eyes?"

"Because...I want my mommy back...I want someone to remind me of mommy."

She wants her mommy...oh god I wish I could bring back her mother, bring back the dead...maybe could I go back into time. I cannot ask Taylor to do such thing. Not after what Avery has gone through, well what Avery is still going through. Taylor's return may have restore her relationship with him, but it has wedged a hole with Avery's relationship with her son. No I cannot inflict that on her again, she cannot lose Taylor. No it wouldn't be right!

But then we found one, a nanny or you could say au pair, who Jazz instantly clicked with, sure she didn't have brown hair and blue-green eyes like her mother, but she smelt like her mother, Jasmine...that's why my daughter is called Jasmine, Madison's favourite scent. When our hands touched, I felt such a pull towards her. Something about Addie, pulled me towards her...she was beautiful, her eyes are amazing, she had strawberry blonde hair, yet when I saw her, when I truly looked at her, I swear she was wearing a mask, as if it wasn't her true self, her true identity. I can see that blonde is not Addie's natural hair colour, yet it still suited her, she still looked beautiful, yet I think I secretly want to see her as a brunette. I mean come on I seem to fall for dark haired girls with blue eyes...though I thought Madison was beautiful and she had beautiful chocolate blue-green eyes. God why am I thinking of another woman? When I am committed, I am going to marry Frankie...though...not straight away, not after what she did to my daughter, god she was insisting to move in too. I think not. Not yet, this is too soon for us, too much for my daughter...yet I just insisted for my new nanny, that I am somewhat attracted too, to move in...this will not be easy for me...I have never lived with a woman, let along a beautiful one. Ok I have spent a year with Schuyler, running around the entire world and we shared a bed, but that was when I was on the run, this is different, I am letting a stranger live in my house, when I am tied down. But of course I won't cheat on Frankie, I love her...despite her hitting Jasmine. She says it was a one off...how can I be so sure? What if Jazz winds her up? What if she gets more than a red mark? God if something bad did happen to Jazz I can't live on, guilt will consume me. Yes, it is best to have this nanny, Frankie isn't fit enough, to be around my daughter, well not yet anyway. Or ever...god I am still angry at her for what she did, I am not one for holding grudges, I have had worse things happen to me like Mimi trying to kill me, I forgave her, but why can I not find it in my heart to forgive Frankie? Perhaps she hurt someone I love, someone who is my world, someone I would definitely die for. Someone I will fight for full custody, she is my daughter, and she will always be a Hazard-Perry.


	64. Let Bygones Be Bygones

**_Hi thanks for all the reviews :) I am very grateful. So here is the next chapter, I wrote this one quite quickly actually! So yes reviews do speed things along. I thought it was about time you learned about what happened in older Coco's past, so here it is. Originally I was going to put it all in one chapter, but I just kept on writing and writing and well lets say it went over 10000 words, and I didn't want you guys to fall asleep with such a lengthy chapter so I have split it into two. Well still working on chapter 65...tweaking it and stuff :) _**

**Anyway! We have almost reached 500 reviews woohoo! Thank you :) SO the 500th review will get a little prize :) five chapter summaries and five questions. Anyway I would love to have 505 reviews! That would be absolutely grand! **

**Livvie **

* * *

**(Chapter 64)**

(Coco's POV)

Seeing my mother the other day just made me want to fall into her arms and tell her how much I love her, how much I miss her. But I couldn't I just stared at her, like some weirdo. Seeing her brought back all the pain, fifteen years ago when I lost my mother. I was there that day, the day she died. The day my brother changed for real, for the worse. At six years old many would think I would not remember that I wouldn't understand. But I do. It was a traumatic event, I remember every single detail, the fireball suddenly appearing, my mother jumping in front of my father and then my dad sobbing, holding my mother in his arms. I remember it all too well it is like a constant nightmare, but it is no dream, it is real. I really lost my mother that night. However much I wished it didn't happen. I know it did. How much the death of my mother ripped my family apart, yet it brought my father and me even closer. I would say the death of my mother affected my brother the most, after all he is the one that acted out, he is the one who turned to the dark side, running from his family. Disowning his father as fast as he could, along with the girl he has love so unconditionally along with the rest of his family...including me his sister, his baby sister. The sister that will forever love him, no matter all the wrong he has done, all the pain he has caused. Like my father, who will love him no matter what, who will stand up for him out of love. After all, my brother is his son, even if he denies him, even if my brother won't accept my father, won't love him.

He loves my brother as much as he loves me. I know it hurt my father a lot when he thought that my father loves Blaine more than he loved him, yes my father loves my boyfriend...or rather my fiancé...god Blaine the love of my life, the boyfriend who I found out was double crossing me, he was working for my brother all along, he was sent to watch over me, but evidentially he fell in love with me, of course I didn't believe it when he first said that he loved me, when I knew he was working for my brother. But it was true, because the moment he pulled out his sword to give me a chance to leave, I knew he loved me, that he loved me with all his heart. Otherwise he wouldn't have asked me to marry him. Now...now I do not know whether he is dead or alive, can I forgive him now? My brother, after all he killed the first man I loved, my best friend my Wyatt... and now he may have killed...him... my Blaine...my fiancé. I cannot think like this no, I am Ava the Angel of Faith, I will always have faith, I can never lose faith.

_(Coco's past...15 years ago - New York City)_

(Taylor's POV)

We had another disastrous family day out. Chace yet again playing up, yet I have never, no not once raised my voice at my son. I try to take the calm approach but he doesn't want anything to do with me. He is a real mummy's boy, and well Coco is a real daddy's girl. Well guess I am thankful that my daughter is talking to me, that she actually loves me, unlike my son, who absolutely hates me. He hates me so much; that he is causing trouble for the mother he loves so much. My Avery, my love my life, my beautiful Sariel. She is truly wonderful; I will do anything for her, for my family. Who am I without my family? Just an ordinary man. I can never turn back time, I can never replace the six years that I have lost with her, and the five years I have lost with my children. The five years that I lost with Chace, lost his love, his trust. Yet there is hope, there is faith. After all, my darling daughter is after all the Angel of Faith. My son was a lot better on his birthday, with his sister...he loves his sister, a lot giving her the limelight, the light they really both should share. The limelight my daughter would rather hid from, he loves her you can see it. He will do anything to protect her. Like any big brother. My son was a little nicer towards me that day, but now he is already six he has gone back to his old horrible way. Yet I know he is good, he is a good child, he loves his family, and hopefully he would one day love me.

Chace was currently playing up, he looked scared, yet angry too and the one emotion that surprised me the most was that my son looked slightly scared. It worried me a little. When he burst into the living, looked more scared than angry. I was worried.

"I don't want to do it Verity. I'm scared, it is not nice to throw things, mommy said so."

What was he talking about? I slowly started to make my way towards my son, who was shaking slightly.

"Chace?"

My son ignored me, I called after him again, his eyes grew dark, I was a little taken back, my daughter came running in with my love right behind her, they where having a little girly day together. When they both stopped, feeling the tension in the room my love, my life, looked at me with a worried look after seeing the dark look in our son's eyes. Then we both saw the dark look leaving his eyes, showing the good him, the good that he is.

"I can't do it! I won't! I won't!"

"Chace..."

"Shut up! I hate you! I hate you!"

That broke my heart, like it does all the time. Every time he says he hates me. I watched my son's eyes turning back to the dark, he opened up his hands and a black fireball fell into his hand. I watched in utter shock, I couldn't move...as I watched the fireball leave my child's hand, heading right in my direction. I waited, waited for the impact to hit me, my son hates me, he hates me...so much he wants me out of the picture. Yet I didn't truly felt he wanted to hurt me, no not my six-year-old son. My little boy. The fireball never hit me. As I watched in utter shock, in utter pain, as I watched her throw herself in the firing line. My love, my life. My beautiful Sariel, I watched the fireball hit her, I watched as she fell to the floor and I heard my daughter scream... my son crying out for his mother. I fell to the floor next to her. Holding her body in my arms, she was gone...she was no longer breathing...the fireball burned her... burned the soul out of her. Her body quickly turned ice cold, she was gone, my love, my life gone. My life just fell apart there and then. The one thing I kept holding too was her now...now she no longer here with me. She has left behind two beautiful children. My children have lost their mother. I held onto her lifeless body as my two children came closer, with tears in their eyes. My daughter fell down beside me as I wrapped my arm round her as she touched her mother's cold hand. I looked up to see my son standing next to his mother, tears falling down his beautiful face. A face full of regret, sadness.

"Mommy?"

She didn't respond to his calls. He fell to his knees and shook at his mother's arms. He was so upset. Fearing the worse.

"Mommy...wake up."

I reached out to touch my son's hand, but he flinched at my touch, pulling his hand away.

"Don't touch me! It wasn't supposed to be for mommy! It wasn't! No!"

My son, he wanted me gone, dead so that he could go back to just him, his mother and his sister. He didn't want me, I am not sure if he ever will.

"Chace...she's gone."

"No not mommy, it is you! For you!"

My son got up and raced out of the room sobbing over and over again. As my daughter fell down onto her mother's lifeless body.

"Daddy..."

"Shush, pumpkin..."

I was trying to hold it all together for my daughter, for my son. But I could barely keep myself together, when my heart was breaking. But I have to stay strong, I have no choice. I am the adult; I am the only adult left in the family.

_(Ten Years later - The end of all things and the beginning of the new)_

(Coco's POV)

It has been ten years since mom died, I have spent ten years without my mom, and a part of me is missing. Yet my father has been there for me, trying to fill the shoes of both parents. Trying to be there for my brother and I. But like my brother, he refused to have anything to do with him. Now that we are both sixteen, we are old enough to make our own choices, be independent. That is why my brother is deciding to leave; he hates my father so much. There have been many arguments between my father and Chace, yet he has started each argument, my brother never my father. I don't know what to do, I love them both very much, and I don't want to take sides, but every time I find myself on my father's side. It is always like that. But lucky for me I have someone who will always be there for me. My best friend and conduit, Wyatt Adams - Richards. We where close before my mother died, but we grew even closer after her death. After I turned fifteen and realised my true heritage. Who I am, Ava the Angel of Faith. Wyatt has been nothing but supportive, he has been there for me when I realised that my mother died from a black fire, only someone who had silver in their blood, and I know there is no such blood that flows through my brother, he may have been the one who threw that fireball aimed at my father, who instead hit my mother. I know it hurt him deeply; he blames himself for her death, when partly yes it was, but he was so young. He didn't know what he was doing, he was just so young. Yet no one really knows what corrupted him, what changed him. My father has been trying his best to figure it out, but he cannot understand, he cannot find the reason for the huge change in my brother's behaviour. The ways Chace acts is incredibly scary; he is no longer the sweet brother I have always known. He is incredibly cruel, evil that is not him, he is good, he is born good. He came from two parents that love him that loves him with all their heart. Yet he is who he is now, he doesn't like Wyatt no not one bit... he doesn't like Jazz either, then again he has never really like them, he felt that they took Isla and I away from him. Which it is far from the truth. I guess after mom died, he wanted the two other people he loved to stay in his world. He felt that my father took away my mother when he didn't. Isla...Isla - Rose Schuyler Force my best friend and like a sister to me, she really has been my brother's rock. The way she looks at him is with utter love; I know how she feels about him. And I know how he feels about her. It is love, but of course neither of them have been able to cross the line, these are troubled times...and Jazz often is the problem. Often the reason for their arguments it is because of Jazz. Isla always sticking up for her best friend and conduit, while Chace doesn't have anyone. Well he doesn't have a best friend like I do, he doesn't have a conduit to guide his way, to help him understand who he is, who he really is. Nathaniel, the Angel of Courage. The good that he really is, I do wonder if his conduit is also Wyatt. But from what I have learnt every vampire has then very own conduit...so does that mean he has a conduit out there? Knocking out my thoughts I heard a small knock on my bedroom door, it opened slowly and there stood him, my best friend, the boy that I love...not just in a friend's way...no ... I love him in the way I shouldn't. After all he is a red blood when I am a blue, a new blue blood...the first of our kind, well my brother and I that is. Along with Isla Force.

"Hey Wyatt."

I stood as he approached me and pulled me into his arms and hugged me. He was tall, so tall already 5ft 9, I know he will probably be reaching 6ft soon. Wyatt is so darn cute too, with his gorgeous curly brown hair to go with his gorgeous blue eyes and pale skin; he was quite a looker for a red blood. They all say that we blue bloods are the most stunning, but I disagree...I have seen red bloods who are absolutely breathe taking. Like Wyatt Adams - Richards. He...he is just well beautiful, and I get very jealous with all the attention he gets from the fellow red blood girls at school. Though Wyatt is a modest one, he does not think highly of himself, he I guess is the school's golden boy, while my brother is the school's well bad boy, and everyone falls at my brother's feet. Yet many pine for him, my best friend. The beautiful Wyatt, yet he hasn't found himself a red blood girlfriend, which is a little odd really.

"How are you today Coco? You looked troubled."

"Wyatt...I am worried, I just get this horrible feeling something bad is going to happen. Something very bad."

"And what does this feeling tell you?"

"That someone is going to get hurt..."

"Who do you think that is going to be?"

"You."

Yes I had a dream last night, of Wyatt getting hurt, the boy I love so much, but haven't had the courage to tell him that I love him, I am so grateful for his appearance in my life, for the strong bond and friendship we have built over the years. It felt so real that I felt my heart break.

"What? Don't be silly...it won't happen."

"Won't it? Wyatt you are not like I..."

Wyatt tilted my chin so that my hazel eyes locked with his beautiful blue eyes. I stared at him with so much love, he was whom I wanted, yet he couldn't be mine.

"Shush, do not think like this Ava, you are the Angel of Faith, I will not leave you so easily. My blood may be red but my heart is made of harder stuff."

"Wyatt..."

But he silenced my pleas with a kiss, a kiss that I have been dreaming off, my first kiss...with someone I love so much, my forbidden love for my conduit. A love that can never happen, a relationship between a conduit and blue blood is forbidden, just like a relationship between a blue blood and a red blood familiar. The complications it caused for Auntie Sky and Uncle Ollie, when they where my age. But I didn't give a care, as I was in the moment, I kissed him back with so much love and so much passion, he held me in his arms, like we where meant to be. When our lips parted we stared deep into each other's eyes. So deeply I could see my own reflection in his beautiful sapphire eyes. I stared to speak but it only came out as a small whisper.

"That was my first kiss."

Why I said that I didn't know, I blushed a little, and turned my head away from his strong gaze. He turned my head and held it in his soft, strong hands. I didn't look at him.

"Look at me Coco."

I unwillingly looked at him, saw what I have been hoping for, the look of love in his eyes.

"Wyatt..."

He nodded knowing what I was thinking, after all he is my conduit and we can hear each others thoughts, when we allowed each other, he knew it wasn't right, it was so wrong. People will frown after all we are only sixteen, what do we really know about love. But I know...I know too much about love, I know the love my father has for my brother and I. The undying love he has for my mother, he mourns her death everyday, crying silent tears for her, talking to her, telling her how much we have grown. I know love. And I can see it with my own eyes, the love Wyatt has for me.

"You know this is forbidden."

"I know...but I have waited too long, I have loved you for too long...I am willing to take that risk if you are too, my love."

His words melted my heart, as I pressed my lips against his, yes I am willing to take that risk, with him, for I love...I always have and always will. We pulled away and I fell into his arms, resting my head onto his shoulders.

"That was my second kiss...the first...was stolen by you, Miss Cassandra Bennett."

I smiled a smile so bright you could see it from above; I hope my mother approves of this, for I know she is watching down on me.

"I love you, with all my heart...Wyatt James Adam - Richards."

"And as I do for you."

I paused a little, hoping he would say those three words that will melt my heart that will help me give my entire heart to him. He let go of me, and started to walk to the door, my heart started to sink, if it sunk anymore it would fall out of my butt...but he turned around to look at me.

"Oh and one more thing Miss Cassandra Paige Bennett...I love you, like I have never loved anyone before, and I will continue to love you, unconditionally, and forbiddingly, so long you let me."

Tears streamed down my face as I heard those three words, I knew he meant it with the way he looked at me, he approached me and held me in his arms and planted a soft yet passionate kiss on my lips. This is love, and I don't care what people think, Wyatt and I will be together, even if his blood his red and mine is blue...I will make sure we stay together...if it means I need to find a way to make his blood blue...or better yet...make mine red.

(Chace's POV)

As I opened the door of my room, I saw a figure standing outside my sister's room. It was him, the man who I envy so much; he stole my sister from me so long ago. I see the way he looks at her, the way his eyes undresses her. I know he wants her more than anything, and I won't let him have her, she is my baby sister...he won't touch her...she does not deserve such a red blood like him. He took my sister from me; ever since that blasted father of mine took my mother from me, all those years ago... that fireball was for him, for HIM. Not for my mom, the mom I love so much, I love till this day. She was my everything; she loved me like any mother does. And he...he took her from me. My mother, and then that bloody Jazz took the girl I love from me, all our arguments base around that brunette bitch. She has a mouth. God I hate her so much, I very much want to get rid of her and that Wyatt. I watched as that Wyatt walked into my sister's room, the door was not closed completely. I waited a while before creeping out of my room. Walking past I saw something that disturbed me that scared me. He kissed my sister, I wanted to charge in there and break his jaw for doing that too her. But I watched her kiss him back. I watch them kiss and declare their love for each other. The love that should never happen, the love that is forbidden. It is not right, it should never happen.

Anger ripped through my system as I made my way out of the apartment, I have to get rid of him, before he breaks my sister's heart. He loves her...loves her...and she loves him... no. I no… I will get rid of him once and for all. As I angrily made my way towards someone who I know will always make me calm, someone that I loved so much, yet have struggled to admit to her that I love her...she is beautiful...one of the most popular girls at school. The boys all want her...those who dear try...well don't try again once I am through with them...they should know not to touch my girl. Knocking on the door of the Force's townhouse I am met by a brunette...not the blonde girl that I am madly in love with. Long curly brown hair with hazel eyes, the one girl who I always end up in an argument with, Jazz Hazard-Perry. One of the bitchest girls in school, yet Isla is best friends with the likes of her. I rolled my eyes at the sight of her. As I watched her fold her arms.

"Where is Isla?"

"Well hello to you too Bennett."

"Just answer my question Jazz."

"Where she is doesn't concern you...you are not a good influence on her."

"Says you one of the bitchest girls in school."

"Please...at least I don't secretly meet up with Silvers."

"What are you trying to imply? That I am dealing with the devil? How dare you."

"I am not implying, I am stating facts, there is no good in you..."

"Well I am not. Isla won't believe you."

"Yeah because you blinded her with your all so innocent ways, I see through all that crap you are no better influence on your sister either, but at least she can still see it. At least she listens to her conduit."

"Wyatt? What has he been drilling into my sister's head? Because I have you know he is not a good influence on her! I see the way he leers at my sister. She is my sister and it is forbidden for any of this crap to happen between them. He won't touch her."

"God you are so blind! Wyatt is a good man, and you will never match up to him. He loves your sister with all his heart. He is a better man than you ever be. Isla doesn't deserve you...I know what you do to all her suitors, you... don't fight for the one you claim to love...you eliminate those who are a threat to you."

I wanted to pull my sword out and slain her there and then, but I held back because behind I saw the girl who has long ago captured my heart, my beautiful Isla, my Isla-Rose Schuyler Force.

I managed to claim my sword, or really I stole it from my father's room, my mother had kept mine and Coco's sword and waited till we where ready to give it to us...but I stole it, knowing my father will never give it to me. He loves my sister, more than he loves me. No he does not love me not one bit. He despises me...he blames me for the death of my mother. It wasn't my fault! It was his!

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when I heard her speak, such a pure beautiful voice, she was utter goodness, pure, just like her mother, yet their was a slight darkness in her...her father...after all is Abbadon the Angel of Destruction. I aim to be like my uncle, but better...much better, stronger.

"Chace."

Isla threw her arms round my neck; I pulled her closer to me and hugged her tight, taking in her scent, loving her. Always loving her.

"Hey beautiful."

"What you doing here Chace? Is something wrong?"

She knew, she always did...I can never really hide my feelings from her, she always knew me well, that is why I love her yet I just haven't found the confidence to tell her how I feel. I fear it will damage our friendship.

"You always know don't you."

"Of course...come..."

"I...I want it to be just us..."

I turned to glare at her best friend, signaling for her to leave. I don't want her nosing around at my business. God I hate that conduit, I hate all conduits...hell I want to rid the world of them.

"Chace...I actually need Jazz here, but we can just go to my room."

I literally wanted to tear out Jazz's bloody eyes when I saw her roll her eyes at me and being the immature bitch that she is, she stuck her tongue out at me. That was when I felt Isla placing her hand into mine, and my mind was quickly drifted from attacking Jazz to the beautiful blonde who has long ago captured my heart. I held onto her hand tightly and let her lead me towards her bedroom. We both entered and she shut the door behind her as we made our way to her bed, I sat down, and pulled her down with me, she giggled and blushed a deep crimson before moving away from me slightly. Then I did something I didn't think I had enough courage in me to do. I leaned in and kissed her, a little to forcefully so that she ended up on her back while, I laid on top of her. I stared at her breathless, worried that I had taken it a little too far. She just stared back up at me, with her piercing blue eyes stare at my grey.

"Chace…"

But I didn't dare let her utter another word, for I feared for the worse, I leaned in to kiss her again, this time giving her a softer kiss, a little more love, a little more passion, this time she kissed me back willingly, my heart was beating so fast. My mind buzzing as she kissed me back, I savoured each kiss. Loving the taste, her sweet taste. Reluctantly I pulled away from her addictive kiss and just stared at her, she reached out a hand and placed it on my face.

"Chace…what is bothering you?"

So I thought I could distract her with the kiss, but of course…she knows me…she knows me too well. I leaned in to kiss her again, hoping to leave her captivated that she will stop asking questions. She quickly stopped the kiss and pushed me forward so that we both where sitting up.

"Chace…stop trying to get of the topic…what is troubling you, maybe I can help."

Sighing heavily, I took her hand in mine and looked at her. Loving her so much, I moved a strand of hair from her face and put it behind her ear.

"It's Coco…"  
"Oh…is she ok?"

"Yes, Just…she just got with Wyatt…and I know it is so wrong…she can't be with him."

"Is this because you dislike him? Because I like Wyatt…"

"Noo…ok fine, I don't particularly like him, but you know a blue blood and a conduit can never be, it is like the rule of a blue blood and their familiar…yes I know your mother's birth was because of a union of the too, but you know we are a crumbling coven…they will not allow…it…I do not want my sister to be sentence to death. You must understand where I am coming from my love."

"Chace…he makes your sister happy, and yes I agree the coven won't like it…but she needs him."

"Yes she may need him, but not in that way, not in the way as lovers."

"Chace…your sister loves him a lot…don't tear them apart, because of your own selfish desires."

"I am not being selfish, this is for her own good, for the coven… I am being selfless."

"Chace…don't lie…you and I both know this is to benefit yourself."

"How can you think so little of me? Is it what Jazz has been saying to you? Has she been brainwashing you against me?"

"What on earth has Jazz got to do with this?"

"Every time!"

"What? What is with that tone?"

"You defend her every time…Jazz oh queen of the bitches…she is never in the wrong it is always me!"

That is when I felt a sharp slap across my face, Isla's eyes where brimming with tears, she looked at me with utter disappointment.

"How dare you. I defend you every time, Jazz and I get into an argument…so don't you dare say I don't because I do! I defend you because I know you are good inside, I know all that has happened has been so hard on you, but you are not who she says you are…I know...because I believe in you."  
"Then why can't you defend me now."

"Because what you say about Jazz is not the truth. I cannot defend you if you speak lies."

"Isla-Rose…you know I would never lie to you, I speak what I see…"

"Well I don't like your opinion of Jazz."

I watched as she moved away from the bed, I reached for hand but she pulled away, it hurt me just a little. I called out her name, but she didn't react, I walked up to her and turned her around to face me before pressing my lips against hers. Wrapping my arms round her I pulled her closer to me and deepened the kiss.

"I love you, Isla."

She stared at me completely shocked, tears brimming in her eyes; I kissed her again hoping she would say it back to me.

"I mean it Isla…not in a friends way…more than that…in the way my sister loves her conduit."

Isla loosened her grip on me and ran out of the room, breaking my heart at the same process. I stared after her and saw her run into Jazz Hazard-Perry, telling her what happened, the confused look on her face. Jazz just looked at me in utter disgust, as if she didn't believe me. That she didn't believe the fact that I am madly in love with Isla. Jazz ushered for Isla to go into the bathroom as I watched her make her way up to me, looking at me with pure anger and hatred.

"How dare you say those three words to her, when you do not mean it."

"How do you know I don't mean it? You know nothing about me Jazz."

"Oh I know who you are…what you have become…you are not right for her."

"And who is? I am the one she wants…you are so wrong because I am the man for her."

"You'd like to think you are, but you are far from the man of her dreams."

"I am."

"No you are not."

Jazz was right, I wasn't quite the man of Isla's dreams, but it doesn't matter. Because I love her and I get this funny feeling that maybe, just maybe she loves me back.

"So what! I can change! I can be who she wants me to be. All that matter is that I love her, and I will treat her the way she is suppose to be treated."

"You can never change Chace. You are the devil himself."

Her words angered me so much, I didn't something I shouldn't have done…something I should have regretted but I did not. I slapped her hard across the face, that it knocked her off her feet. She fell to the floor with a loud bang, which caused Isla to run out of the bathroom and back into her room.

"Jazz! What did you do to her?"

I watched my love looking at me with such an accusing face, blaming me for her best friend's current unconscious state. I didn't even feel bad. I just looked at the unconscious red blood and couldn't careless of her current state.

"I did nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"Isla…"

"Go..."

"Isla please."

"Chace! Just go! I don't want to see you…please leave!"

"Isla…don't…I…didn't mean…she aggravated me."

"GET OUT CHACE! I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN…EVER…NOT AFTER I KNOW WHO YOU ARE…WHAT YOU ARE."

I left broken, my heart aching, from the rejection of the one girl I couldn't do without. Yet I felt angry, my system filled with anger, so angry at that bitch, that best friend of hers…and him…the idiot who is taking away my sister from me. Leaving the Force's townhouse I made my way back into my apartment a place my sister calls home. Somewhere I call a prison, my blood boiling, I was absolutely fuming, and there I walked in on my sister and HIM kissing. Grabbing him off my sister I shoved him against the wall, and repeated started beating him, until someone pulled me off him.

"Are you crazy!"

It was my sister she pushed me away from her bloody best friend and boyfriend. She wiped at his wounds with the sleeves of her dress. Helping him up she took him into the kitchen. I followed her already to kill him. He was the top of my list along with that other wretched conduit.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Chace?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You cannot be serious! Him?"

"I love him."

"How? You can't! It is forbidden, I won't allow it!"

"You do not have a say in this Chace…you are not my mother or my father for that fact."

"But I am your brother. I get the say in all of this!"

"No! No you don't! God how could you do that…I am your sister Chace! I love him…get out!"

That was second time I was kicked out. Because of my supposedly behaviour, I can't take this anymore! I will get my revenge on those who took the ones I love from me! Starting with that bloody Wyatt Adams- Richards and that Jasmine Hazard-Perry. Get rid of them once and for all.

* * *

_**Remember a prize for the 500th reviewer! Also...the prize will only go to those with an account...sorry about that, but I cannot give you the prize if you do not have an account...I shall send it via the private email system. Anyway please review! Many Thanks :)**_


	65. The New Dark Prince

_**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews! I would like to say congratulations to SkyJackFan…for being the 500**__**th**__** reviewer! Well done! Anyway I will be going back to uni soon. Need to re-apply tomorrow, so will be unable to write as much once school starts. Anyway, the next chapter will go back to Ollie. Which was intend to be this chapter but I kept on writing lol. I am so happy that I have got this far for this story, I mean 65 chapter is a lot I never thought it would be this long, I want to thank you all for the support. **_

_**I would love to reach 510-515, please do review :)**_

_**Livvie **_

* * *

**(Chapter 65)**

_(Ten Years later - The end of all things and the beginning of the new)_

(Coco's past Continued – New York)

(Coco's POV)

After yelling at my brother, I felt a little bad but ignored it and started to mop up my boyfriend's face, which had a rather awful black eye and a broken nose.

"I'm sorry Wyatt."

"Don't worry love. It was worth it."

"Worth it? How?"

"Because I love you. Clearly your brother has waited a long time to do that too me."

"That doesn't make any sense at all! Just because he doesn't like you doesn't mean you deserve to be beaten up!"

"He doesn't think I deserve you, which maybe that is true."

"That is ridiculous! You are being absolutely ridiculous."  
"Nothing is silly when it comes down to love."

I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend, boyfriend! It is so weird to being calling him that, when for so long he has been my friend, my best friend…and last year he started to be my conduit. I touched his bruised face with my hands and he flinched lightly from the touch…not because of me, no because of the bruises on his beautiful face. Sending him an apologetic face, I leaned and kissed him on the lips lightly, as I was about to pull away Wyatt kissed me harder, full of love and passion. Pulling away I stroked at his face softly.

"I thought you was injured."

"I am…but…I have enough strength to do this."

Smiling at me he leaned up and kissed me. Willingly I kissed him back. Soon he stood, staggering up. I helped him back out into the living room, that was when the one person walked in…I was hoping wouldn't come home for a while.

"Oh god! Wyatt…what happened?"

"Dad! You're home early!"

"Yes…I am…Cassandra…tell me what happened."

I sighed deeply, I didn't want to get my brother into trouble, but I don't have secrets from my father…he even knows how much I love Wyatt. He knows of my undying love for my conduit.

"Dad…don't like totally flip out ok…Chace…found out about Wyatt and I…and he started to beat him to the pulp."

I watched as my father dropped the bottle of water he was holding, thankfully it was not glass and it wasn't opened.

"Wait…you…you two? Are for real?"

"Daddy, please do not flip out…you know how I feel about him…and you said it was ok."

"I may have said it was ok…pumpkin…but it doesn't necessarily mean I am quite ready for you two to be announcing it to the world."

"Sorry…we weren't either, just Chace came home early and totally flipped."

"I can understand why…you brother…he is very for the rules…and to be honest he doesn't like you Wyatt."

"Oh I know that Mr. Bennett…I have know for a long time…anyway I better go…I think I have lingered too long…better be gone before Chace comes home."

"I'll come with you."

"No love, it's ok…you stay here…"  
"Wyatt…I want to go with you."

"I will be fine, I can still walk it is ok…you best stay here and wait for your brother to return."

He kissed me lightly on the forehead before leaning in to kiss me on the lips, I tipped toe to kiss him a little longer, a little harder…with all my love and passion, before falling into his arms, and letting him hold me tight.

"I love you, Wyatt…always."

"And I love you, my angel…my light."

He kissed me one last time before hobbling towards the lift. I sighed heavily and flopped onto the sofa next to my father, he pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the head. Treating me as if I was the same little girl, when I am far from it…I am sixteen…I am mature for my age…a grown woman…almost.

"Daddy…do you think mom will approve? Do you think she will be proud?"

"Of course pumpkin, you're mother will be so proud of you, so proud of how much you have grown, how mature you are…you are truly growing into a fine, elegant young lady…not my baby girl anymore…clearly should stop using pet names."

"No…don't stop…I like them…you will always be my daddy and I will always be your pumpkin."

I hugged my father for dear life and kissed him on the cheek. After mom's death, it was dad who was there to hold me, telling me all would be ok, that I was his little pumpkin and he would always look after me. He would be there for me, waited till I fell asleep; I would be completely lost without him.

"I wouldn't stop anyway. Now on a serious note…what are we going to do with the coven? I am no Regis…or Regent for that matter…after your…mother…after…she died…the New York coven really has crumbled…no new leader…has been elected…though your uncle Jack has been trying to do his best to keep it together."

"They won't like it. I just know it."

"I will be here for you sweetheart ok, I will always be here for you."

Nodding at my father's words I hugged him, loving him even more. My father and friend. He will always be here for me as will I for him. Always. I love you daddy.

(Wyatt's POV)

As I was making my way home, I decided to take the cab, due to my incapability to walk…well walk well anyway. I lived in one of the townhouses down Fifth Avenue, right on the other end from Isla Force. As I waited in the traffic, I pulled out my Blackberry and started typing away to a dear friend of mine, someone who share the same views as I do…someone I can turn too, the only person other than Coco…a fellow conduit. Jazz Hazard – Perry. Sending her a quick text, well a warning.

"_Hey Jazz, watch out for Chace, he is in a bad mood. I don't want him taking it out on you or Isla for that matter." _

It wasn't long till I gained a reply.

"_I know…I already felt the wrath of Chace Bennett…he flipped out on me today."_

What? He attacked Jazz? No…I have known Chace to being violent but I never thought he would actually hit a girl, I quickly text her back asking her to come to mine, so that we could talk in the safe haven of my home, where he will not be. When the cab finally pulled up at my house, she was already there waiting at the doorstep. I let us both in and we both headed for the kitchen, where I started to fix her a drink…a rather strong one…that was when I noticed the rather large red mark on the right side of her face. She too was staring at my rather attractive black eye and bruised face.

"He is not safe to be around…look what he did to you Wyatt!"

"I can say the same to you Jazz…I can understand why he would hit me, but you…now that has definitely crossed the line…you must warn Isla..."

"I'm on it."

I watched as she started stabbing her I phone, frantically typing hoping that the message reached her best friend.

"By the way how did you know it was Chace who beat me to the pulp."

"Wyatt who else would it be? I mean he is practically devil himself…you and I both know how much he despises you."

"I know…he wasn't like that before."

"Oh god even you say it! I thought Coco and Isla was bad…even you!"

"Look Jazz, you know who his parents are…or where…there is some good in him…something must have happened to him…that has caused him to go all psycho and evil."

"Right…good…sure."

"Come on, you know he loves Isla."

"Yeah and? He is not good for her…you must agree now…after what he has done to you…and me for that matter! He knocked me out for a good half an hour! The bastard!"

"Yes he has taken a little too far…and I am starting to fear he is at the point of no return…that the good, that is him, is leaving him…it started to leave the moment his mother died."

"More like the moment he murdered his mother."

"Jazz…I am pretty sure that was accidental."

"No way was it accidental! He wanted his father dead but instead it got his mom. He was one twisted six year old."

Isla did have a point, but I cannot agree with that, it was not his fault. At six what do you really know? I feel he was manipulated perhaps possessed.

"You really don't like him do you?"

"Hell no. This mark on my face makes me hate him more. I definitely do not want him anywhere near Isla. Please don't tell me you like him."

"I don't hate him. I just keep thinking maybe I was suppose to be his conduit."

"Err earth to Wyatt, if you was suppose to be his conduit then surely you guys would have clicked…you was definitely born to be Coco's conduit. That psycho doesn't have a conduit."

It annoyed me a little to the way Jazz was insulting him, I know I do not particularly like him, but after all he is my best friend…well girlfriend's brother, and she loves him no matter what…so perhaps…I should try to do the same.

"I know…but he is my girlfriend's brother…I kinda have to get along with him."

"Only if he is civil with you which he clearly is not…wait…did...did you say girlfriend? Oh my god! You and Coco?"

"Oh yeah…we are together."  
I blushed at the thought of Coco and I…as boyfriend and girlfriend…how many times I have pour my heart and soul to Jazz about my undying love for Coco…is well…I have lost count. Jazz knows how I feel about Coco, and from the look on her face I know she is happy for me. That is why she gave me a hug and I hugged her back, till we where rudely interrupted but the very last person I wanted in my house. That was when both Jazz and I…sent out our emergency text…not to our blue blood vampire…no but to our parents.

(Chace's POV)

I was listening in on their conversation, how they where I guess in a girl's term, 'bitching' about me. Giving me a bad name. Saying how I am not good enough for Isla, well I know how damn well, I am good for her. After hearing enough and watching the two red bloods hug, I made my grand entrance.

"Well, well isn't this nice of you Wyatt, cheating on my sister are we…see I knew it… you never loved her."

Both Wyatt and Jazz separated the pair glared at me. I only glared back, god these two infuriate me, this will be their end, the last time they every get on my nerves.

"You know that is not true. I love your sister."

"What on earth do you know about love? You are only sixteen and a pathetic red blood."

That was when Jazz stepped forward, standing in front of my sister's lover. She was quite tall, in fact the tallest of the three girls…she stood firm, unafraid when she should be afraid, very afraid.

"He knows a hell lot more than you do. At least Wyatt is a man."

That was when I clobbered her on the face again; she flew to the other side of the kitchen, battered and bruised…but not dead. Wyatt ran to her, and glared at me.

"What the hell man…what are you trying to do? Kill her?"  
"That is exactly what I want to do. I have had enough of you two. Getting in my way. Taking away the two people that I love."

"No… you are wrong. We are not the reason for why you are about to lose your sister and the love of your life…you are the reason."

"I already lost them, you two stole them from me when I was five, now I must rid the world of your two vulgar conduits!"

"No…Chace…how blind are you? You sister loves you, she will always be there for you…as will Isla."

"No… they will only be there for me when I eliminate the two of you."

Holding out my sword, I slowly made my way towards them, I watched as Wyatt wrapped an arm round a rather shaken up Jazz Hazard – Perry. I couldn't help but smile at the fact I was about to get back the two girls I love.

"Over our dead bodies…dropped that sword Nathaniel."

No one dare speaks my name, my true angelic name. I turned to face the door to see my Uncle Ollie and standing behind him was Casey and Sam Richards, my mother and father's conduits…I always liked Auntie Casey but if she stands in my way of her son, I will have to kill her too.

"Uncle Ollie, I don't want to hurt you."

"Chace put the sword down. This is not you."

I watched as Uncle Ollie made his way to his daughter, who looked rather disoriented…might be the double blow to her head…concussion perhaps? He looked as his daughter before glaring at me.

"What did you do to my daughter?"

"She got in my way…she aggravated me."

"It doesn't mean it gives you a right to hit her!"

That was when the older man charged at me, I easily pushed him to a side, and knocking him unconscious, my blood was boiling, darkness overwhelmed me. My first target in my sights…I watched as he stared at me, his blue eyes glaring at me…I took my sword and plunged it deep into him. Finally feeling satisfied when I knew my sword hit his heart. Pulling my sword from his chest I watched as he slump to the floor, with his mother screaming and his father grabbing a kitchen knife and aiming it for my chest. It was too easy just to stab him with the very sword I used to stab his son. Sam Richards made it too easy for me to kill him. I watched as Wyatt's hysterical mother looked at me with utter hatred. I waited for her to charge at me. But before she could, I uttered something, I thought only a silver blood could conjure. Yes…I can utter the language of the dark; after all I have stepped over to the dark side. As the townhouse started to blaze up, the smoke so dark I knew, who I did not stab, would perish in the fire. No blue blood will survive in such a fire so no way in hell does a red blood have a chance in surviving. Chuckling to myself I made my way out of the burning building, out onto the streets, only to be dragged into the glom. Where I saw practically my entire family. Standing with that wretched father of mine was my tearful baby sister; next to them were my favourite uncle and auntie, Uncle Kingsley and Auntie Mimi. And beside them was the Forces, Uncle Jack and Auntie Schuyler…Just as my eyes locked with the love of my life, she charged at me looking furious, hurt, broken…she knocked me to off my feet and repeatedly started to hit me…I watched as her father and Uncle Kingsley literally had to drag her of me. Standing up, I brushed myself down and glared at her.

"What the hell Isla."

"I can bloody say the same to you! Who are you? You are not the Chace that I love, that I have always loved…why…why did you do it?"

So she knew…knew of what I just did…I stared into each and every one of their eyes, the look of utter shock, of utter disappointment. They all despised me.

"I did it for us…so that you and I could be together."

"NO! Stop it with the lying Chace! You did it all for yourself, out of pure selfishness, out of pure hatred. You never did this for me. Because if you did, you wouldn't have done it."

"What? Isla don't you turn this on me. I did this all for you, all because I love you."

"NO! Don't you dare say you love me! Because you don't! If you love me, you wouldn't have murder my best friend and her father. Jazz is my best friend and conduit and you just took her from me. Not only have you broken my heart, but your sister's too! Look at your sister!"

I didn't dare look at her, for I knew my sister was in deep sorrow. I felt Isla grab my face and turned me to look at my sister.

"Look at her! Look at all the pain you have caused her. You took away the one person that made her feel happy, the one person that made her whole…you took away someone she loved with all her heart. You are nothing to me…you are nothing but a monster."

"No…Isla…I…."

I watched as she started to walk away from me back to her parents, she turned to look at me, her eyes glistening with tears, trying so hard to hold those tears back.

"No Chace, just stop it! I was going to see you…tell you that I forgive you for hitting Jazz…for I know Jazz has bit of a mouth…but…you had to go and do this…this…I can never forgive…did you not only take away my best friend and conduit…but you also took away the life of my mother's conduit and friend…I want nothing to do with you…no… we want nothing to do with you."

I watched as the love of my life walked away from me with her parents following. They walked out of the glom, as did my Uncle Kingsley and Auntie Mimi…walking out of the glom and out of my life. The only two that remained was my biological family. My baby sister and the father I despise so much.

"Chace…"

"Don't you dare try to have a fatherly talk with me. You are not my father, it is because of you I lost her, that I lost everyone I loved."

I watched my sister step forward and she slapped me hard across my face, her eyes streaming with tears.

"NO! It is because of you, that you lost her, that you lost everyone, lost all those that ever dare to love you. You are not the brother I love. He is not here anymore…tell me where is he? What have you done with my brother?"

"Coco…I am right here in front of you."

"NO. My brother is not a murderer."

"Coco…"

"You are in there! I know you are! My brother…he wouldn't be a murderer."

My sister started to hit me uncontrollably, as well as crying hysterically. My father pulled her away from me and held her tight, my own eyes started to glisten with tears…my own sister…my very own sister hates me.

Suddenly a beautiful blonde emerged into the glom, for a second I thought it was Isla, I thought she was finally come back to me, but no…it was not her…it was a beautiful blonde I have never seen before, yet she seemed to so familiar.

"Hello Chace…remember me? It's Verity."

Verity! Her! She was my best friend when I was six, but after my mom died she disappeared. She was beautiful. She took my hand and kissed me deeply, I couldn't help but kiss her back. Addicted to her kiss, she tasted so bitter…yet to sweet at the same time…so bittersweet.

"Well done Chace…the Dark Prince will be proud of you…come with me…they are no longer your family…I am."

I nodded at her and put my hand into her awaiting hand. As I was about to leave with her, my sister grabbed my other arm, begging me with her eyes not to go.

"Chace no…. she is not who she says she is…there is no good in her!"

"And there is no good in me…not anymore…there is nothing worth fighting for…when I have lost it all."

"No! Chace…I still love…you are my brother…how can I ever stop!"

I ignored her words and shrugged her hand away and left the glom with Verity. This is my new life now. I know when I am not wanted, it is clear that no one wants me anymore. It is their lost, the Dark Prince and his allies are my new family.

(Coco's POV)

Not long after Wyatt left, Isla arrived looking for my brother no doubt, she looked troubled, making my way to her I hugged my dear cousin. We have always been close, my cousin being the most popular girl in school…with Jazz coming second…and I guess…well I am in the shadow, not that I minded anyway…Isla has always been nice, she loves me like I am her sister and I know…she loves my brother…in the same way as I love Wyatt.

"Hey…are you ok?"

"I'm fine…is Chace in?"

"No…he went storming out…"

"Oh…what happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"Of course not…Chace walked in on…me and Wyatt kissing."

"What? You and Wyatt? For real?"

I nodded at my cousin, her face went white, she looked utter shocked…yet deep in those eyes I could see a look of disapproval…she thinks like my brother. Of course she would disapprove.

"Coco…I don't think that is a good idea."

"I knew you wouldn't. You think like my brother."

"Coco…I don't mean it in a mean way, just you know how this is forbidden, have you not learnt from the past? From what my mother and uncle Ollie went through…it will only break Wyatt's heart when you find your soulmate."

"Isla, he is who I want to be with."

"Coco, I honestly think there is someone out there for you…a blue blood."

"I am not as lucky as you to find a blue blood Isla…Wyatt makes me happy…"

"I am not just worried about Wyatt. I am worried about you…what will you do when he dies?"

I have thought about it when Wyatt dies…I will, be lost and completely broken, but I don't want to think about it just yet for I know we have many years together. Of course, Wyatt will ask me to marry him and I will say yes, we will forsaken the blue blood community and run away together. Always loving each other…of course I will stay in contact with my father…though I really can't leave him either. My father needs me. He loves me, my father has always been there for me, and really I should return that favour. After all he is my father.

" It will be ok…I just know it."

"Coco…seriously…I…."

Suddenly I felt such a sharp pain…to my heart. Falling to the floor, that was when I heard him in my thoughts, my love, and my conduit.

'_Coco…I fear I may not get a chance to say this to you again…I love you.'_

'_Wyatt…what do you mean…'_

Then it dawned on me, my dream…the dream that the boy I love so much will get hurt…stabbed, by something so dark. No someone so dark incredibly dark.

'_Wyatt where are you! I'll come to you!' _

'_No love, don't.'_

'_Wyatt! Where are you?'_

He didn't answer me, pulling myself up from the floor I watched as Isla looked at me in utter horror; she ran to me with my father and helped me up.

"Coco are you ok?"

"Wyatt…something's happen to him…I had this dream…that he got hurt…I must go to him."

"Pumpkin let me come with you."

"Me too"

I nodded at them both as we all raced towards Wyatt's home; arriving outside we found it alight. Deep black smoke emerging from every window in the townhouse, I stared at it in utter horror. That was when I heard a sharp cry; I turned to see my aunt, Auntie Schuyler who was being held back by Uncle Jack. I watched as Isla ran to her tearing mother, hugging her only to be crumbling to the floor. That was when I knew…not only did I lose Wyatt, but I also lost Jazz. My dream, the dream I had about losing my conduit came true, I burst into a flood of tears, running into the burning building, that I knew very well it would take my life too.

" Cassandra!"

I ignored my father's pleas as I ran into the burning building looking for my best friend, my boyfriend. In and amongst the smoke I fell over two bodies. Looking down, I gasped in utter horror…they where the bodies of my parent's conduits. Auntie Casey and Uncle Sam. My uncle had a stab wound, and clearly bled to death, with my aunt holding him, who too was no longer with us…She must have held him until she died too. Making my way further into the kitchen, I found another body that made me weep, a little bit more, it was my Uncle Ollie. Running to him, I held him, up only for to find no pulse at all…he was gone…too.

"Uncle Ollie?"

Placing him back down I heard movement, standing up I made my way to noise, and there I found the slumped body of Jazz Hazard-Perry who had the hand of a fellow conduit, my conduit. I fell down on my knees and touched his stab wound…calling out his name.

"Wyatt."

My hand covered in blood as I held his body in my arms, no…he…can't be gone…before I could tell him how much I loved him.

"Wyatt…don't leave me, please don't not now…"

"My love."

Looking down at him, my eyes locked with his blue. You could see the light slowly leaving him, stroking at his face I kissed him lightly.

"Wyatt…who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter now."

"Of course it does…I am going to kill them."

"No you won't…you won't be able too and I do not want you to be a murderer either."

"Wyatt tell me who did this to you."

"Coco…you do not want to know."

"Tell me."

"Your brother."

I gasped in utter horror at the idea of my brother being a murderer, he couldn't have killed all these people no…he couldn't have stabbed the one person that made me whole.

"No…it…"

But I knew it was true, looking into his eyes I knew he was speaking the truth, my brother had taken the path of the darkness and he killed all the conduits…all the conduits that I was close too.

"Coco…you must leave…the fire…the smoke…it will consume you too."

"I don't want to leave you, I don't want you to leave me. I love you."

"You must…my love…"

"Wyatt…don't leave me…I can save you."

"You know you cannot."

He was right, I knew I was too late, he was bleeding to death…he should have been dead by now…but he was strong, he was strong enough to stay alive up until I arrived, staying alive so that I could say my final goodbyes. Stroking at his hair, watching, as his skin got paler and colder…I was crying hysterically, not want to let him go…not ready to let him go.

"I love you…so much."

"I know…do not mourn my death my love…for I know our relationship would have been doomed anyway…and I do not mean doomed in this way…no I mean in the way where you will find your soulmate."

"You are my soulmate."

"No…you know I am not. There is someone out there for you…who will love you with all his heart…and that person is not me."  
"Wyatt…"

"Shush…it will be ok…I will move on to a happy place…I'll be with my parents…tell Isla I will take care of Jazz…and Uncle Ollie too."

He was right, why are conduits always right? I smiled at his words of wisdom, I know he will go onto a happy place, maybe he will see my mother. I hope he does, I want him to tell her how much I love her, how much dad loves her…how much we all miss her.

"I will my love, I promise."

Nodding my head I leaned in to kiss his cold lips. I looked deep into his eyes one last time, to slowly watch the light fade.

"I…love you…my angel, my Angel of Faith."

And those where his last words as his eyes fluttered shut, my heart ached as I screamed, screaming out all the pain…I rested my head against his wounded chest and wept uncontrollably, until I felt someone dragged me away from his body, I was kicking and screaming but it did nothing. I soon found myself outside, as my lungs began to take in the clean air and clear out all the black smoke that had slowly started to fill my lungs. I felt strong arms pulling me into a hug, looking up with tearful eyes, I saw my father looking at me with tears in his eyes too. I continued to sob calling out Wyatt's name. That was when I felt his presence; I looked up and saw my brother, the look of pure evil in his eyes. My brother was no longer there. My brother is not a murderer…not the good that I know is him. Yet I couldn't help but feel utter disappointed at him. I could bare look at him. My father pulled me into a hug as we watched Isla attack my brother. I wanted to help him, pull Isla off him, but I couldn't bring myself to help him, my brother deserved what he got, he deserves to lose Isla. After all he killed her conduit, not just her conduit but also Uncle Ollie and Wyatt's parents. Once Uncle Jack and Kingsley pulled Isla of my brother, I heard Isla in my head.

'_Coco…you must understand I can never forgive your brother for what he did…and I can understand why you can't forgive him too…come…we should leave.'_

'_What? Leave? Go where?'_

'_Leave New York…your brother is corrupted…none of us want to be living in a coven with him…'_

'_What? You can't leave!'_

'_I have nothing left for me here Coco…nor do my parents…and I guess nor do Uncle Kingsley and Auntie Mimi.' _

'_You are all leaving?' _

'_Yes…you and Uncle Taylor are coming too aren't you?' _

I looked at her in utter disbelief. I couldn't process what she was saying…I didn't want to process what she was saying…I know what my brother has done is wrong, and yes beyond forgivable. But…he is my brother…I cannot leave him…and I know my father would not be able to leave him either.

'_I can't…we can't…he is my brother…and my father's son…'_

'_What? Why not…he is a murderer Coco.'_

'_I know…what he has done is unforgivable…and I understand why you will never be able to forgive him…but Isla, I cannot leave him…after all he is my brother.'_

'_You are mad to still believe there is still good in him…I cannot believe you would throw away your family, for him…for that monster.'_

She spat out the word monster in utter disgust, I knew she no longer haboured any feelings of love for my brother, it was utter hatred, I could see it in her eyes. I could see it in all their eyes. As one by one they left, walking out on me, on my father…and my brother…because of my brother, I lost the family I loved.

"Chace…"

I watched as my brother turned to look at my father with so much hatred it angered me. Ungrateful bastard, we are the all the family he has left, he at least should respect us. Respect our father.

"Don't you dare try to have a fatherly talk with me. You are not my father, it is because of you I lost her, that I lost everyone I loved."

His words angered me so much; I did something I have never done to him…or to any guy for that matter. I stepped forward and slapped him so hard across the face. While my eyes streamed with tears. He brought out something deep inside me, something I was keeping inside of me for so long.

"NO! It is because of you, that you lost her, that you lost everyone, lost all those that ever dare to love you. You are not the brother I love. He is not here anymore…tell me where is he? What have you done with my brother?"

"Coco…I am right here in front of you."

No he was wrong, my brother was long gone…once he killed without regret he was dead gone. There is no ounce of love…or good in him. But I must believe after all I am the Angel of Faith, and I know my brother has a loving and a caring side.

"NO. My brother is not a murderer."

"Coco…"

"You are in there! I know you are! My brother…he wouldn't be a murderer."

I don't know what hit me as I started to hit him uncontrollably, while crying, crying out all the pain, crying for the lose of all those that I love. I felt my father pull me away from my brother; pull me away before I really hurt him. I watched as a blonde girl walked into the glom, she looked around our age, and she was beautiful, yet I looked at her and she did not hold any ounce of good in her, not one drop.

"Hello Chace…remember me? It's Verity."

She knew my brother? Verity? Why does that name sound so familiar? Ever so familiar…I remember my brother saying he had a friend called Verity…why did I not know her? Then I watched her kiss my brother, I was utterly disgusted…but what disturbed me more was the way my brother kissed her back, with passion, need, lust. When I knew he was in love with Isla…and now he is tonguing some blonde bimbo.

"Well done Chace…the Dark Prince will be proud of you…come with me…they are no longer your family…I am."

The Dark Prince? No… she… she is a devil's spawn, a traitor…she is not taking my brother from me, even if he is a murderer. Out of instinct, out of my love for my brother, I grabbed his arm, begging him with my eyes not to leave us. We are his family.

"Chace no…. she is not who she says she is…there is no good in her!"

"And there is no good in me…not anymore…there is nothing worth fighting for…when I have lost it all."

"No! Chace…I still love…you are my brother…how can I ever stop!"

Of course I will always love him, how can I not? He is my brother, and I know my father will always love him. Yet he shrugged my hand away and walked out of the glom leaving only my father and I. Walking out of the glom, my father and I stared at the burning building, watching as the red blood reporters saying that they died after an explosion in the kitchen. When I know it is far from the truth. Walking back home with my father in silence, we suddenly felt an aura of darkness, complete evil…my brother has been home…and he left a mess, trashing the home, a place I call home, I ran around and found that Chace has taken away all his belongs…he has truly gone…left…to be apart of the family of the dark…he is officially the New Dark Prince.

* * *

**_So what did you think? Chace being evil and all...when currently he is a sweet little boy. I know from the reviews many of you guys despise him...I can understand why! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review :)_**


	66. Daydreams

_**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. I hope you guys like Maddie/Addie too. I would love to have 525 - 530 reviews that would be awesome!**_

_**The next chapter will go back to Kingsley and Mimi. To the Jack and Sky lovers, I know I haven't written a chapter from their point of view in a long time, but I haven't forgotten them! Just building up their storyline, that involves Frankie…I have plans for a Sky chapter soon…so long my plans don't change you'll get a Sky chapter in about 6/7 chapters time. **_

_**Please review**_

_**Liv**_

* * *

**(Chapter 66)**

(Oliver's POV)

It has been two weeks now since Addie officially moved in. Well I guess starting her duties as my new au pair. And it's been almost three weeks since Frankie hit my child my daughter, my baby girl. Something I have really taken to heart. It did not look good in court, the Keys saw Jazz's face they where not best pleased to see that mark on my daughter's face…apparently I was the one who hit my child, I was absolutely livid, as if I would hit my child, my own child…how dare they ever accuse me of such a thing. Thankfully, when I get angry I don't lash out and luckily I thought before I acted or the court will definitely take my daughter from me. Mimi says I have a strong case…I don't know…I really don't know. Yes Mimi Martin came with me to the court, I didn't want to take Frankie…after all I am pretty pissed at her for hitting my child. I feel that I am losing the case; I just cannot lose my daughter. I won't. Making my way towards my apartment, I found it rather quiet; Jazz is sleeping over at Isla's for the weekend. I am not use to not having my daughter around. God do I love her, she means everything, I cannot bear to lose her, I just can't. Tossing my bag on the floor I slumped onto the sofa, it was so comfy I could fall asleep here. Loosening my tie, I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. So much is going on! The whole custody thing is stressing me out. Jazz is getting into girly arguments with the other girls at school. I cannot even write properly, I have missed so many deadlines! It is madness. I need to pull myself together, get organized, but I have so much on my plate it is hard too.

"Mr Hazard-Perry."

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Jazz's nanny looking at me with a concerned face, she is beautiful. We haven't really spent much time together and tonight was really our first alone time. I smiled at her, and she smiled back, but still looked concerned.

"Addie hi! I thought it was your day off."

"Oh yeah, I came home ten minutes ago…are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"No you are not. Let me fix you something to eat… How does chicken fajitas sound?"

To be honest I am starving, I love fajitas and I do quite fancy some. Sighing, I nodded my head and smiled at her, I was just about to get up to help her. Addie stopped me; she must have sensed that I wanted to help her. So she pushed me back down, I was half expecting that she would climb onto me, but she didn't.

"No, you stay here and I will bring everything to you, you need to relax."

I nodded at her, I didn't dare defy her. I watched as she walked away leaving me a little dazed and slightly turned on. I am normally not the one for daydreaming about women, but boy was my mind picturing images of Addie and I making out. I try to get the images out of my mind but I couldn't. It was making me increasingly attracted to Addie Humphrey, when I shouldn't be. It is wrong so wrong. I am engaged to a woman that I love, yet I haven't seen her in over two weeks, almost three. I ignore her calls, texts and emails. Maybe having Addie as Jazz's nanny isn't such a good idea. But I can't fire her. I mean she is great at everything. Seriously Jazz loves her, she is good with my daughter, she can cook, and she can clean. She looks so hot just wearing a shirt and leggings, simple but beautiful. The only fault in her is that she is too damn beautiful and it is making me unfaithful towards Frankie well unfaithful mentally. No I cannot fire her, Jazz will kill me.

It was not long till Addie emerged back into the living room with a tray full of food, with a lovely looking fajitas, Spanish drink Sangria and glasses. She put the tray down on the coffee table and poured two glasses full of the sweet Spanish drink, a drink I know Deming Chen loves.

"You don't mind if I eat with you do you Mr Hazard-Perry?"

"No of course not…actually need some company."

She nodded at me and handed me a glass of sangria and a plate of a lovely fajitas, two in fact.

It looked absolutely delicious, it looked all homemade, of course it is.

"This looks delicious Addie, you are an amazing cook, when did you learn to do all this!"

"Oh…thank you…I am not sure really…I don't really remember."

I felt sorry for Addie, she was involved in a horrific car accident, and it has evidently made her lose her memory, not to mention her looks, she had to have surgery and there is still a scar, a scar on the side of her head, which she often covers up with her hair. I want to know what she looked like before, I mean she is beautiful now, I wonder if she was more beautiful before. Of course it would be terribly rude of me to ask, not that she will show me anyway…I have snuck into her room one time and well found no pictures at all.

"Oh, well this looks amazing and from all the other stuff you have cooked, it well it is going to taste great."

"Thanks Mr Hazard-Perry."

"Call me Ollie, I have told you this over and over again."

She blushed and gave me a weak smile and nodded, I beamed back and her.

"Sorry…anyway…are you ok? Is something troubling you?"

I signed deeply, yet I fell compelled to tell her, well after all she will find out one way or another, I mean she is my au pair.

"It's Jazz."

"Oh…nothing wrong with her is there?"

"No, no…well I don't know…urm…Jazz's maternal grandparents they…they want to take full custody of my daughter."

She gasped in utter horror and looked at me with complete shock, she put her plate and glass down and reached out for my hand, squeezing it lightly, I found it somewhat comforting.

"Oh gosh, that is awful. But why? Ollie you are a wonderful father, I may not have known you for long, but I know for sure you love her, and the way you are with her."

"Apparently I am not fit enough to be her father, because one I am a single parent and apparently I hit her."

"What! But you wouldn't lay a finger on her. I know it, you wouldn't…oh gosh is it because of your crazy ass girlfriend that has made them think you hit her…. ooh gosh sorry I didn't mean to insult your girlfriend like that, but they are wrong, you wouldn't hurt a fly."

I was surprised at how much faith she had in me. She barely knew me, yet she knew I wouldn't do such a thing to my daughter, well at least someone believes me.

"Thank you, I am glad at least someone believes me."

"Well Ollie you are a good man, you will get full custody of your daughter, I just know it."

"I hope so, I just…I…just can't lose her."

I didn't realise that I had started crying, I found the drink and plate out of my hand and lap, and Addie was sitting next to me, holding my hand.

"You won't Ollie, the judge will know the truth, they will see it. I know a good man when I seem them, and I know you…are one."

She was right, of course she is, I must be positive because I am an innocent man, I would never do that to my daughter, I love my daughter. She is my world.

"Yes…I should be more positive, I cannot let this get to me, I have to be strong for my daughter, she cannot lose her father, no…not after she lost her mother."

I squeezed Addie's hand back and she smiled at me before letting go and returning to sitting opposite me, wiping away my tears with the sleeve of my shirt and took a deep breathe before gulping down my much needed sangria, and a huge bite of my fajita where I found it was rather spicy. And choked at the spice. Addie quickly sprung up and pour another glass of sangria for me.

"Oh gosh I made it too spicy didn't I?"

I am normally one for spicy food just I guess I drank and ate a little to quickly. After coughing it all out and downing my glass of sangria, I looked back at Addie, who looked rather worried.

"Oh no, I love spicy food…ate too quickly."

"Oh really? Or are you just being nice?"

I laughed at her remark and to reassure her I took a smaller bite of her delicious fajita.

"No you are a good cook, and this taste great."

"Oh well thank you."

For the rest of the meal we ate in silence, ever so often I would glance up at her, I couldn't help but look at her, she was beautiful, and after we finished she quickly cleared the plates before heading for the kitchen, I followed her and leaned against the door way staring at her starting to do the washing up.

"Let me do it…after all you did make dinner."

"No…it's fine, I am your au pair after all."

"Please I insist you have done enough…"

"You act like we are married, fighting for the dishes."

I blushed at the remark and watched as she went extremely red too; I smiled at her and averted my eyes from hers.

"Ooh…looks like I drank too much sangria, seriously Ollie it is ok…you go and relax you look like you need it, you are going through to much, plus you pay me to do all the housework and look after your daughter, it is part of my job."

"Err…well thank you for everything."

As I was about to walk out of the room and head for my office, Addie called my name.

"Ollie…"

Turning around, I stared at her, stared at how beautiful she was, she was breathe taking and for some god damn reason I wanted to kiss her, but I resisted, I held back, for I knew I couldn't, I shouldn't.

"Yeah?"

"You can always talk to me, I will always be here for you, I won't judge you, like some people say, talking to people who don't know you as well can often be better than talking to someone you know."

I nodded at her words and muttered thanks before leaving the kitchen, leaving her taking the wife role, with doing the cooking and dishes and made my way first to my daughter's bedroom, taking in all that was in her room, she was quite a neat little girl, it was so tidy, Addie is a bit like that, very tidy. Just in the past few months we really have turned her bedroom into a home. Instead of painting her room a typical girly colour, i.e. pink we painted it a yellow colour, like my daughter likes to say mellow yellow. It is a colour her mother liked, a colour that reminds her of the sun, of happiness, of joy. I remember her saying that yellow is a happy colour and it never gets you down, so that is why her room is that colour. My daughter is an odd little thing, but she means the world, she is my Little Miss Sunshine.

(Addie's POV)

Ollie and Jazz have really welcomed me into their home; treat me more like a friend than they do as an employee. I love spending my time with Jazz, we have clicked instantly, though I tend to call her Jasmine, don't know why but I just do. She doesn't mind me calling her that. We have so much in common which is odd, people would think I am her mother with how similar we are, when I am not. The poor thing lost her mother in a car accident, god I feel sorry for her, but Ollie has been absolutely wonderful, really and truly taking up the role of both parents. Ollie, what can I say…he is a wonderful man, there is nothing wrong with him at all…well ok there is one…and that is…he isn't available…god I wish so much that he is on the market. But he is not…though he hasn't actually seen his fiancée since the slap…so things could happen…oh god what am I thinking! Of course nothing is going to happen. I mean he is my boss, my boss! But everyday I find him more and more attractive, god I have been having dreams of him, dreams of us…me being his girlfriend, with his daughter calling me mom. Often we are about to kiss when I wake up and curse the fact that my happy family life with Ollie and Jasmine is all but a dream. God we would make a picture perfect family, or at least I think we would, that's just me having a huge crush on my boss and living with him well just doesn't make it any better.

Here I am standing out a very fancy school, one of the top schools in Manhattan, a school I would have loved to attend, but didn't get into…damn it. I suspected that the school board never liked my parents. That is probably why we didn't get in. My parents tried their best like they tried their best to bribe the Committee to let us in. But of course that didn't work, it is so exclusive, I heard that all of Ollie's friends got in but him. Well not friends' fellow classmates, Mimi Force being one of them, though I hear now she is Mrs Martin and married to the rather hot English hottie Kingsley Martin. I remember Mimi, she was a bitch, yet she was still so popular, I was in the same school year as her… our schools went up against each other, and we where winning, me being the captain of the girls lacrosse team and Mimi well the captain for the opposing team, she got so bitchy with me. Yet back in school I aspired to be like her, popular, liked, loved. According to Ollie he is friends with her now she is not who she was before. He was actually quite surprised that I knew Mimi, but I mean seriously who didn't know about Mimi, she was the Queen Bee of New York City. I want to meet the rest of his friends, though as I am his au pair…I don't really get the chance too, unless they come over…which they don't…we except for Schuyler Force and Avery Smith, who are both lovely people, I have yet to meet Frankie…god do I want to meet her, see her up close and personal. See how much of a bitch she is, god I am awful I haven't even met the girl and I am already foul mouthing her, well I have heard enough from Jasmine who has a huge dislike for her future stepmother. Though what disturbed me more was that she hit Jasmine it made me so angry, actually it made my blood boil, I felt so protective of Jasmine, but I can't understand why. Well I am her au pair so I do have a responsibility for her.

"Addie!"

Jasmine came running up to me and I knelt down to give her a quick hug before taking her hand and leading her to the awaiting car. God I can't believe Ollie has his own chauffeur ok I had one too but still.

"Did you have a nice day?"

"I did! Though Chace was mean again, he is being really weird, like every time I am near him I get the same vibe I get when I am with that stupid Francesca. Like there is some horrible aura around him, like a big baddie that is invisible."

Right an invisible baddie? That makes total sense. But she did have a point, when I was with Chace, when he and his twin came over, sometime I would get this bad aura from him, but other times he has a good aura, I just can't explain. As if the world has other creatures other than humans. Which to be honest is total nonsense. Jasmine doesn't know any better, as she is a child.

"Chace is being naughty again? Perhaps you should tell your auntie."

"I don't want to get him into trouble. It is not nice to be a grass."

She did have a point, but like they say honesty is the best policy. Well not in all cases, sometimes the truth is best left hidden.

"That is true, but if he does something really bad or naughty you must tell someone. Ok? Say if he says a bad word or he hits someone."

"I will Addie, don't you worry! Anyway…I am really hungry…do we have to wait for daddy before we have dinner? Can I have a snack please, please, please?"

I rolled my eyes a little, I have been advised not to give Jasmine any snacks before dinner or she won't eat her dinner, something her father isn't too pleased about, guess he is trying to be a good father, which he already is. Apparently the girl's old carer, used to give her snacks before dinner, guess old habits are hard to crack.

"Of course sweetie, but it means you won't have room in your tummy for my special chicken fajitas and I know you like your chicken fajitas, especially when they are wrapped with extra pepper."

"Addie! Are you making your famous fajitas tonight! Can I have extra sour cream and guacamole? Please?"

"Well you could, but I am afraid you won't finish it, so it be a waste, won't it? And no room for dessert either, I made my favourite cheesecake…New York Baked cheesecake."

"That's my favourite cheesecake!"

"Is it? That's a shame you won't be able to have any isn't it?"

"Oh no…I am not hungry anymore!"

"Are you sure sweetie? Because when we get home I can always fix you up some toast."

"No, no! I want chicken fajitas with extra peppers and lots of sour cream and guacamole. And New York Cheesecake!"

I smiled; glad I managed to convince the child from having a snack, the easy ways to bribe a child without having to actually buy them a toy. It is quite odd how she listens to me; I mean she took an instant dislike to Ollie's fiancée.

"Yes of course, now that you asked so nicely, I shall make sure I put extra peppers in yours, and how about a big slice of cheesecake!"

Her eyes lit up and she gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, I couldn't help but smile.

"Really? You are the best!"

I couldn't help but smile, as the car pulled up outside the apartment block, we where greeted by the friendly doorman as Jazz and I made our way up to the apartment. As I started to prepare dinner, Jazz ran off to her room to change before running back into the kitchen.

"Can I help you Addie? Please."

"Of course, how about you set the table, your daddy will be home soon, and then you can wash the peppers."

"Yeah!"

"You know Addie I wished that daddy is marrying you and not stupid smelly Francesca with the stupid name. You are much better for daddy."

I couldn't help but laugh at her remark, me marry her father…god that child is so innocent; she doesn't know that I have been dreaming about us being a happy family of three. Well at least she approves of me, that is definitely one barrier I don't have to dodge, not that Ollie and I have a chance, I mean why would he fall for someone like me? Plus he is attached…but then again a girl can dream. But I need to know what is reality and what well isn't…dreaming about a life with Ollie is clearly not healthy. Hey what is a single girl to do? Pine after her boss of course. I mean I have never had a boss this lovely…then again I haven't really worked… I did, but I don't remember. Just as Jasmine and I prepared the fajitas and I was cooking the chicken and the peppers, Ollie walked into the kitchen, scooping his daughter in his arms, I waited for him to kiss me on the cheek, as if we where a family, and then I found someone shaking at my sleeves, looking down I saw Jazz looking up at me.

"Addie, daddy's on the phone, he said he won't be home for dinner. Can I have his fajita then? Also he wants to talk to you."

Shaking my head at my silly fantasy, I wiped my hands on the apron I was wearing and turned the heat down I took the phone from the little girl.

"Hello?"

"Hey Addie. Sorry I won't be able to come home for your famous fajitas, just got a lot on my plate and a lot to catch up on as you know…I am so behind on my writing, due to the court case."

"Don't work to hard Ollie, you need your strength."

"Thanks for the support, I better get back to work."

"Oh ok…shall I save you some dinner?"

"Oh no it is fine…it seems Jazz wants my fajita, best not burst her bubble…she seems really happy today."  
"She must be in some crazy happy bubble."

"Ok well I better get back to work, see you later."

"Ok bye."

Hanging up on my boss, I resumed cooking and let Jazz have her father's fajita, the girl felt extremely bloated but was happy to be able to eat both her fajitas as well as her fathers, as well as a slice of cheesecake, she was easier to convince to go and have a bath, after I put her to bed, she fell asleep instantly, smiling at her I made my way back to the kitchen where I cut a slice of my cheesecake and placed it on a plate and wrapping it with cling film, I wrote a quick note that read:

'_Don't work yourself too hard, have something a little sweet…I made it myself. Addie x' _

Ollie works too much, well especially now since he is trying to meet up with his writing deadlines. And with the court case, Ollie is a wonderful man and god is he a wonderful father. His crazy in-laws what to take away his daughter from him, god are they crazy! If my in-laws did that to me I would be pissed, very pissed. They have no right to take Jazz away from him, no right, it is not like he is abusive or something! The idea of someone trying to take away Jasmine from Ollie makes my blood boil. Makes me so angry and Jasmine isn't even my child, though at times I pretend to be like a mother to her, well she does listen to me. Which is odd really, I know my nephews don't always listen to me, so for Jasmine to listen is well…strange.

Walking towards my bedroom, a bedroom so big, with its own bathroom and walk in wardrobe. A very good package deal, I think I will be working for the Hazard-Perry's for a while. My mind drifted to my family, my god awful parents and I rarely talk about my family, in fact I don't talk about them at all. Melissa advised me not to say anything, and I get this feeling that she just may be right. She feels I will be putting myself in danger if I utter anything, so I keep my mouth shut…yup. All Ollie knows is that I was involved in a accident, causing me to have surgery on my face and losing my memory, of the past five years anyway. I want to piece my past back together, yet I get this feeling if I find out the truth about my past it will come with some consequences…huge consequences.


	67. Martin In Distress

_**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. This is honestly a filler chapter, and I know this is shorter than usual. And honestly could be better. But of course we need these filler chapters to fill up the gaps before the more action packed chapters. **_

_**The next chapter will go back to Frankie…and her evil ways. **_

_**I would like around 540 reviews :) Please review.**_

_**Livvie **_

* * *

**(Chapter 67)**

(Mimi's POV)

It has been a month since Kingsley has been gone and I haven't heard from him not once. Not even a phone call, a text, Facebook, hell even nothing through the snail mail. I know I have angered him but it is not like him not to reply. It really isn't. Even if he is angry with me, at least he would tell me he is safe. He knows I will worry. I fear the worse. Fearing that something awful has happened to him. I know he is still alive if he were dead I would know. I have no other choice but to find him, let my love for him guide my way and hope that my heart will take me to him. God I wished I told him I loved him, damn I should have listened to Coco. God I am such a fool. A fool! Of course she would know better. I mean hello she is from the future, and I had to be stubborn and didn't listen to her. I had to be so stubborn, god I am an idiot, now Kingsley doesn't know I love him…well he does, of course he does…but I should have told him, told him that he is my world, that I love him with all my heart. First I need to consult with the Regent. Making my way towards the Regent's home with her two children and my teaching assistant. Chace was holding the hand of his sister; little did he know the blonde would be what his sister will look like in the near future.

"Miss Smith, you have the same surname as my mommy."

"Oh do I…that's funny isn't it?"

"Yeah! Miss Smith, did you know you remind me of someone but I don't know who."

"Oh do I? When you know how about you tell me?"

"Ok! Miss Smith…"

"Yes Chace."

"You are really pretty! Prettier than Verity…but don't tell Verity that."

"Verity? And who may this Verity be?"

"Urm…she is my best best best friend!"

"Oh…I thought Isla and Coco was your best friend."

"No. Verity is!"

"Tell me about Verity."

"Urm…can I tell you later Miss Smith?"

"Of course sweetie."

I was walking slightly ahead with Coco who was quiet, it is very like her, I have a funny feeling she heard what her brother said, looking down at the little blonde girl, she was sniffing a little.

"Coco…are you ok?"

"Yes…Mrs…Auntie Mimi."

"Sweetie, if something is wrong you can tell me you know…I know you heard what Chace said."

Tears started to stream from her beautiful hazel eyes, I scooped her up in my arms and continued to walk into the building. Stroking her face, she hid her head in my shoulders; lifting her head I made her look at me.

"Am I am bad person Auntie Mimi?"

"What? Of course not, you are such a lovely little girl."

"But Chace…hates me now."

"Sweetie, he doesn't hate you he is your brother. Of course he loves you."

"Does he?"

"Of course sweetie. Now stop with the crying ok."

Coco nodded her head and hugged me; I kissed her on the forehead. Holding Coco in my arms made me want a child so bad, I will be a good mother, I know it…god I got those fertility results back…and I like I knew…we are both fertile, but the doctor said that something there are cases where couples have to try a lot longer before they can conceive, so Kingsley and I have to keep trying. But I don't know if we ever can, when I don't know where my husband is. As we emerged into the penthouse apartment, I put Coco down and watched as she ran into her father's arms, while…Chace was still talking away to my teaching assistant. 'Paige Smith' has started getting use to seeing her mother, she stops freezing on the spot every time she sees her.

"Paige…ooh I didn't know you was coming over…would you like to stay for dinner."

"Err…Miss…Smith…err if it is ok with you."

"Of course sweetie it is fine, I mean you work with Mimi, plus you have been so good with the twins, Chace really likes you."

"Oh well Chace is a lovely boy."

"Oh well not as of late…but he has improved since you have started working at the school. So thank you for that."

I watched as my niece and teaching assistant blushed at the compliment made by her mother, I laughed and watched as both blondes turned to look at me.

"Paige…will you take the kids. I need to talk to Avery."

"Yes of course."

I watched as Paige took the twins hands and let them lead her into another room, as Taylor and Avery followed me into their kitchen. Helping myself to the freshly made coffee. Before tuning back round to face the couple…so in love, yet living in such an unhappy family.

"Are you ok Mimi?"

"No…it's Kingsley…he hasn't called…and god am I worried."

"What he hasn't? Not once?"

"No not once. Avery I think something bad has happened to him."

"What? But he…called me just two weeks ago."

"What?"

Kingsley had the cheek to call his sister but not me, that is just not like him, he loves me…he is in love with me. He knows how much I love him and I know how much he loves me, why would he call his sister and not me? I mean I know she is the regent and all but I am his wife, I am the supposed love of his life. Doesn't he love me? Wouldn't he think that I would have been worried about him, when he didn't call? I was worried when he didn't call the next day after I knew he would have arrived in Italy…after all roads lead back to Italy…just like back when we first fell down to earth, Italy was our first home, that is where he was going…my love, my life. The couple must have seen my worried look, as I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, I turned to my right and found Taylor resting a hand on my shoulder with a rather concerned look.

"Mimi…it is not like Kingsley not to call you…even if something did happen between you guys."

"We argued before he left, but it is not like him not to call. It just isn't."

"He told Avery that he called you…something is wrong…something must have happened."

Having my fears being confirmed by Taylor, the Angel of Time, my heart literally stopped…I started to feel my world falling apart, I didn't want to believe it…but for the Angel of Time to say such a thing…I know Elias is always right, my heart hurt so much, the pain was unbearable… then my world went black.

Opening my eyes I found myself lying on a sofa and looking up to two very worried faces. Avery helped me sit up as Taylor handed me a glass of water.

"What happened?"

"Mimi you fainted…after you realised that Kingsley only called Avery and not you."

"God…Taylor…do you think this is suspicious?"

Of he know it is, I know it is…I mean even if he is angry at me god he wouldn't do this too me…he knows I will worry about him, I have grown soft over the years…I do have a heart, I do. I do care for others…more than I did back in my teen days…when I was basically a selfish bitch. Yes I do admit it, I Mimi Martin admits when I was Miss Force, I was a bitch, but I am not anymore…ok well not as much.

"I think so."

"Oh god."

"Mimi it will be ok…we will find the truth."

That was I knew I had to do it…I had to go. I had to leave now. I had to find him, only I can truly find I mean I am his one true love…or at least I think I am.

"Go."

I turned to look at my sister, my friend…my Regent. She knew of what I wanted to do…she knows the pain I am going through…she know what I have to do. All for love, I had to do it…after all they do like to say 'love conquers all.'

"What about work? The Committee?"

"I will deal with them, plus I am after the Regent…as for work…it is March…and there is only really a few weeks left of the spring term…and one my semester after that…I am sure we can get Paige to take over as the kindergarten teacher…after all she is wonderful with children, I mean she seems to be able to control Chace…she is a blue blood it will be ok."

Of course, Paige…though under my watchful eye she hasn't let anything about the future slip…well or her identity. God can she keep it all in? I hope so; I can't be with her…I just can't. I can't help…I need to find my husband.

"Thank you Avery…"

Oh god Ollie…I promised I would be with him for the court case…I mean I was there for the last one…when the Keys found out someone hit their grandchild…god it infuriate me that they outright blamed Oliver for the mark on her face, when I knew it wasn't true…god they knew it too. The lying bastards.

"Ollie…"

"Don't worry about him…Ollie will understand…we will be there for him. You know what you need to do…you need to find him."

"I know…but I don't even know where to start."

Avery took my hands and held them tight. I looked at her and saw not Avery but Sariel the Angel of Guidance.

"Follow your heart…love conquers all…you know it is more powerful than anything else in the world…your love for him will take you too him…I just know it."

Of course Avery is right, I mean she is the Angel of Guidance, too long have I defied her advice, not anymore…she speaks words of wisdom…and I must listen…I am going to book my one way ticket to Italy…immediately.

_(John .F. Kennedy Airport, Queens, New York City, New York)_

_(One month ago)_

_(Kingsley's POV) _

_As I boarded the plane, first class flight to Italy's capital, I was dwelling on how I left things with Mimi. As the flight attendants started to demonstrate all the safety proceeds, I cursed myself for not booking my own plane. Yet I always found it easier to dwell on other people's secrets, problems…yet as I sat there watching the flight attendants drone on, I couldn't pick up any of the fellow red bloods fears, problems or secrets. As I looked around, I suddenly felt like someone was watching…not just someone…but more like everyone. Looking down at the whiskey in my hand, as my vision started to blur. Staggering up, I felt one flight attendant rest a hand onto my shoulder._

"_Araquiel…relax."_

_How…how did they know my name…my true angelic name…unless…no…I tried to reach for my sword…but I felt weak, drowsy…that whiskey on the rocks…was definitely a mistake. It then hit me, that I had walked myself onto a well planned trap…the grip on my shoulder tightened as I felt a knife to my neck._

"_I wouldn't try anything Araquiel…unless you want to never return to your wife." _

_The voice was silky and also familiar…someone I knew long ago…someone I haven't seen a while…yet I couldn't pinpoint the voice. Then it hit me…it was her, the girl I was drawn too after I lost Agrippina, when I turned into a silver blood…she was there to guide me into the life of silvers. To a life I didn't want, yet I was forced into it, manipulated…so drugged up on blood…I didn't even know my name._

"_Felicia…"_

"_Oh Gemellus you remember me." _

"_What have you done to me?"_

"_Just a little sleeping potion I stole from that foul witch…Freya. Don't worry Gemellus…I will take good care of you…just like old times."_

"_No…I am not like you."_

"_Oh Gemellus, you are more like me than you like to think…you crave the blood…you know you want it… I know you want to drink Agrippina's blood."_

_Mimi…no…I could never do that to her…well not consume her…yes I do bite her…when we make love but I will never drink from her, my love for her over comes my lust for her blood. I know my own strengths; I know I have enough will power to over come my demonic silver side. A side that has now been put aside, when I was granted forgiveness, true forgiveness. Though of course not everyone forgives me…who would? Only a few forgave me right from the beginning...now I finally have the Angel of Death's forgiveness…I finally have her love, her heart…and I will not be letting it go that easily._

"_No…Azrael…she."_

"_Loves you? Please Araquiel…no one loves you. You were bond mate less for a reason…it is time you rejoined your cousin…too long have you lived in the shadows of the light…you belong in the dark."_

"_No!"_

"_Now now Araquiel…do not make this harder for yourself…I don't want to hurt you…but if you try to escape…or even disobey me…well lets just say you will be punished."_

_I finally felt the drugs take over, my head felt heavy, my hearted ached, I felt weak…so weak…and my world went black. _

_(Deep in the Dungeons of Ancient Rome) _

_(Kingsley's POV)_

_I woke to a familiar smell, it was foul, the air was heavy…opening my eyes, I am met by totally darkness…yet it was all so familiar…I was once here…locked here…when I was weak Gemellus. I was locked in the dungeons for ten days…I was caught well before the great war ended…when Lucifer was supposedly slain…during the ten days of total darkness…my light started to come back to me…I regretted everything I did…everyone I killed, the blue bloods that I had consumed. My undying love for Agrippina who was the wife of a brother that despised me…that never loved me. Wishing that my sister never left me. I knew of my fate by the end of the fifth day in hell. In complete darkness. I knew I would be sentence to death…the most painful death know to any blue blood…to have my soul destroyed. Yet there was light at the end of the tunnel, on the tenth day…on the day the war against Lucifer ended…I was given hope, a second chance. A new life…only Elias the Angel of Time and Sariel the Angel of Guidance where the ones who truly forgave me. Shortly followed by the Uncorrupted. Some say the Uncorrupted are the most powerful and pure angel who ever set foot on this earth, but I would say they are wrong…Elias and Sariel…by far are purest, perhaps not the most power twins, but the most loyal, the most trustworthy, the most loving…it was them who brought back the faith in the crumbling New York Coven. It was them who young Allegra Van Alen turned too. They where the ones who knew that Lucifer wasn't truly gone, it is because of them that we as a race still have a chance…a chance in forgiveness, a chance to live, to survive. _

_As I attempted to stand up I found that I couldn't stand…my arms and legs chained down by strong black chains, chains that no prison could break from…only someone from the outside can free you…and who can save me now? My ability to communicate in the glom was blocked, not that I would contact anyone…I couldn't do that too Mimi, I couldn't risk her life too…no…she has to be save…that was my goal…a goal I set centuries ago…Azrael had to be safe. She will always be safe…I vowed to keep her safe. No…she shall not come and find me…I will not allow her. _

_Though knowing Mimi…she will worry, she will expect a call…even if we did argue…she loves me…I know she does…my love…I beg of you…not to come and find me…no for your own safety. _

(John .F. Kennedy Airport, Queens, New York City, New York)

(Present Day New York)

(Mimi's POV)

So here I am at JFK, ready to board my private plane…to take me to Italy…that is where Kingsley was heading and that is where I will be going. I have made all the arrangements at school. The school where not happy of my sudden leave, but well I couldn't give a toss. Paige Smith, my teaching assistant will take up my role as the teacher. I know she will do just fine. I even went to see Oliver, apologizing for my absence that I will promise to stay in contact. Kingsley needs me, I have saved him before and I will save him again. He is the love of my life and I cannot live without him. I have seen a future with him, we will have that future…I know we will…I must have faith and I must have courage…I can save him…I will.

"Mrs Martin."

Looking up I am met by one of my father's red blood employees. After all I am a Force…I am still entitled to fly on one of the Force's elite private jets…god I should have let Kingsley fly on one…then he wouldn't be missing. I need to stop dwelling on mistakes and concentrate in saving my love.

"Yes?"

"We are ready for you now…please follow me."

I got up and watched as my staff gathered my belongs and I made my way towards my private jet. Ready to fly back to the one city I haven't been in, in centuries…I left with the other after the Great War, but I will never forget what happened back then. Abbadon and I where so in love, and I was so cruel…well a bitch to both Kingsley and Avery. I was shallow and jealous, but I am a different person now…I have grown, I have matured…I am not the cruel Angel of Death, I have a heart…and it lies with the Angel of Vengeance. And forever will it be his, together, for eternity. We made a vow, a promise to each other and we will have our forever, together in this life and many more in the future…we belong together for eternity…and I am not giving up on our love…love conquers all…and my love for him will guide my way. It is all I have. Well apart from the file Ted gave me. He was the last person to see Kingsley…and thankful Kingsley did tell him where he was going. And Ted being the lovely teddy bear built me up a file…a small file but it is a start. The boy is even here now. As we both walked to my waiting plane, I turned to look at him.

"Thank you Ted."

"No worries…sorry that the file isn't much…Kingsley didn't tell me much."

"It is a start…thank you."

"Be careful Mimi…if someone is out there to get rid of Kingsley it is a likely they will come for you."

"I'll be just fine…do you think they would have taken him to Italy?"

"Yes…that was Kingsley's destination…the silvers are obviously going to follow it through…at least for a few months."

"You're right…you are a smart one Lennox."

"Thanks…"

As we arrived at the plane, I turned to give him a hug; he clearly was shocked by my sudden warm gesture but slowly relaxed his body and hugged me back.

"She belongs with you know…she will soon realise that the very man she has been dreaming of is right in front of her…just you wait."

"Mimi…I…"

"It is true Ted…I bet by the end of the year she'll be yours…I just know it…and if I am wrong…then you can go I told you, you was wrong."

"Fine…I'll hold you to your words…"

" Things will work out for the better, I promise…now let me go and save our head venator…and since Kingsley is gone…Avery has laid down head venator to you."

"What me?"

"Yes you Edward Lennox…anyway I better get going."

I gave him another hug and boarded the plane, towards Italy's capital…the beautiful Rome. The Rome where the war for the three worlds took place, a place full of memories, both good and bad, now there will be new memories…hopefully good ones…when I have saved my Kingsley…my Kingsley in Distress.


	68. Green Eyes Of Jealousy

_**Hey guys, here is chapter 68 and it is a short chapter, a rather short one…the shortest one I have written in a while. I do apologies, for this is another filler chapter. But I am building up to a more action packed chapter. **_

_**The next chapter will focus on Chace and his buddy friendship with Verity…we all know what that friendship did to the future…not pretty. Anyway I am quite glad that you guys like Maddie/Addie. I have another Addie and Ollie chapter coming up pretty soon and you all may just like the outcome. **_

_**Anyway I would like to reach about 546-550 reviews that would be awesome. Once again thanks for the support and sorry for another filler chapter. **_

_**Also I'd like to address the issue of plagiarism. Yes I know I have brought up this issue before, just I am getting some messages commenting on other writers using my ideas. I know what plagiarism is all about and it is not pretty and the consequences of doing it in real life are well pretty severe. I know some writers may find taking some ideas from other writers is ok, but it's not, that is known as plagiarism, even if you twist it in your own words so that it doesn't show similarities, that is called Para-phrasing plagiarism. Anyway if you want to borrow ideas I suggest you contact the writer directly and ask for their permission and also give them credit. If the writer does not give you consent to borrow their ideas then I suggest you respect their wishes. I know one too many times how it feels when people don't respect your wishes…this is not just from writing, life itself. So please do acknowledge other writers, how they may feel if one: someone copied them and two: someone went and used their work without their consent. Writers on here don't get paid, so just to have someone rip up their hard work like this isn't nice. **_

_**Anyway sorry about all the serious talk. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Will work on getting the next chapter out sooner. No promises though. **_

_**Liv **_

* * *

**(Chapter 68)**

(Frankie's POV)

It seriously has been over a month since I have seen Oliver and his brat. I accidently on purpose blurted to the Keys that Oliver slapped his daughter…though of course it wasn't Oliver it was well me. But they don't need to know that… now the court case will sway to their side instead of Oliver's. Well pretty much everyone thinks he is child beater. I would be quite happy not to see his sorry face again, but I need him, god I need to see him. I need to be back in his good books, soon and fast. But I need to deal with another problem of mine…Paul…he is seeing less and less of me and more and more of his 'girlfriend' apparently he is trying to get into her pants, so by spending less time with me he hopefully gets to screw her. Frankly I don't like sharing…and I particularly don't like sharing Paul. I am already letting the Asian kiss my man, act like he is her man, when he is far from it. He knows he is mine and she should know it. I remember our last little…romp…last week.

_(Last Week – Frankie's Apartment)_

_(Frankie's POV)_

_There I was lying in his arms, in Paul's arms…god I love him, I love his body, I love his smile, I love his roughness, god I love everything about him. He is mine and mine only. _

"_Babe…when can you stop seeing that Asian witch?"_

"_I am not sure…why do you ask?"_

"_Well I don't like sharing my sexual partners."_

"_Babe, I see you and…screw you more than I do Deming…in fact I haven't even got into her pants yet."_

"_Why do you have to get into her pants for? Just be her boyfriend and you can sleep with me." _

"_Babe, if we sleep together, that will show that she trusts me. Then she will be wrapped under my finger."_

"_Don't you like sleeping with me?"_

"_Like? I love sleeping with you…but I am doing it for our people…"_

"_But you see her more than you see me." _

"_Frankie, I need to gain her trust and I have…but I can't always see you…I know we normally screw each other at least five times a week…going to have to tone it down to three. I am afraid that Deming can smell sex of anyone…and I don't want her to smell it of me."_

"_What is she some feline or something." _

"_She is a truth seeker…I have managed to hide the truth from her well so far…and if it means cut out sexual encounters to keep the truth hidden, then so be it." _

"_Paul…you …can't…"_

"_Babe I am sorry, this is for our people you know that…plus you need to focus on your task…do you remember the Countess wasn't too pleased to hear that you didn't take Isla…and well I think you need to see Oliver." _

"_I don't want to stop seeing you."_

"_Don't worry babe, when this is all over we will be together I promise…"_

"_What? Paul?"_

"_Yes babes…I feel the same way as you do too…now listen to me…do as I say and we will be together sooner." _

_Nodding my head I leaned up and kissed him, excited for our future together. Excited that he loves me like I love him. I cannot wait for all this to be over…so we can be together forever. _

(Present Day – New York)

(Frankie's POV)

Paul Rayburn…god he …I just can't describe him, I cannot wait for all this to be over…we will be together, but first my task at hand…which would be getting rid of Deming. Well it be nice to get rid of Deming…she is taking too much attention of my man, yes I am jealous, very jealous…but I can't get in the way of Paul's affair…he would kill me if I intervened, plus I do not want to lose him…I love him. God do I love him, is gorgeous dark curly brown hair and his deep bluey-grey eyes…he is just so beautiful…I love him so. I have been concentrating on Deming and Paul's relationship; I haven't given a care for Ollie, barely been trying to contact him…well I have on the phone. I haven't even been bothered to go and see him. But I guess Paul is right, I need to focus at my task. I need to go back to Oliver. So I decided to make an effect with my appearance, once I felt satisfied I decide to head to Central Park for a quiet stroll before I head towards Oliver and beg for his forgiveness. That was I saw it, her…she was a pretty blonde red blood and there she was playing with Oliver's brat of a daughter…Jazz Hazard-Perry…and Oliver was there too…laughing along with the red blood…is Oliver cheating on me with that low life red blood scum? How dare he. Then again I am not one too talk, after all I am cheating on him too…but that is beside the point. Oliver has been smitten by me; I have been wrapping him round my finger…well not as of late…since his wretched daughter entered his life. They looked happy together…like a real picture perfect family…when I am supposed to be his future wife…not that blonde bimbo…walking closer…I stood where I knew Oliver would see me, well if he turned around. I was going to make this a big screen…make Oliver feel guilty. Yes make him chase me beg for my forgiveness instead of the other way round…god if he is having an affair I will kill that girl…make sure he knows where his place is. Here with me…well right until I kill Schuyler Force and well maybe Oliver too god I am sick of him.

Just on cue Oliver's head turned around, and he saw…me…I put on a shocked and upset looking face. Doing what all girls do when they learn their partner is cheating on them…they run. So I turned around and started to run.

"Frankie!"

I heard Oliver running after me, I started to shed a few crocodile tears…and continued to run…in my heels…pretend to curse that the heels where slowing me down, when in reality…he didn't do anything…I can run like any blue blood …but well of course I am running at a pace…deemed normal for a red blood girl running in six inch heels.

"Frankie…please…wait…. it is not what it looks like."

I stopped in my tracks and Oliver almost ran into me, I turned to look at him with tears falling down my cheeks…I glared at him.

"What is it then? From what I saw it looked like you are a picture perfect family."

"Frankie…you have misinterpreted the situation."

"Really? From what I saw it is pretty clear you are cheating on me…how could you Ollie? I thought we are going to get married…don't you love me?"

"Frankie….I love you…god I do so much…Addie….she…"

"Addie? Sounds like a hookers name."

"Frankie…don't bad mouth my nanny like that…once you get to know her you will love her…"

"Wait what…nanny?"

So the blonde bitch was the nanny…oh of course since I slapped his daughter, he must have hired one to watch her…well it seems the brat seems to like the nanny…I pretended to not believe Oliver…when I started to add the pieces together...it makes sense.

"Yes…her name is Addie Humphrey…she is Jazz's nanny…I hired her on the same week…you…hit my daughter."  
"About that Ollie…I didn't mean too…I was already quite stressed that day and I had made what the girls wanted to eat and then they went and order dinner."

"I understand…but don't you dare do that again."

I nodded and looked behind Ollie where I found his nanny and his daughter holding hands and making there way to us. I eyed the blonde…she was pretty…I am going to have to watch this one carefully.

"Ollie…I don't want to say I don't believe you…but I am finding it hard too…that girl…she is quite a stunner…and if she is your…"

Ollie lips touched mine he kissed me with all his love and passion, which inwardly made me, want to puck up my insides…but instead I kissed him back, pretending that he was my Paul, my beautiful Paul.

"I love you…and only you…I would never do that too you…never…you must believe me Frankie."

I nodded my head and threw myself into his arms, as I looked behind him and saw the brat pull a face…now I am back in Oliver's good books…I am more determined to get rid that brat…maybe I will kill her with Isla…yes that is a fine idea…well I won't have to kill her, if the Keys get full custody of her…which I am pretty sure they will since they think Oliver hit their granddaughter. God am I a genius, convincing the Keys to fight for full custody for their granddaughter…means one less person I will have to kill…less blood on my hands…less to cover up. Perfect.

"Hi…you must be Frankie…I am the nanny…I am awfully sorry if I made it look like something was going on between with me and Ollie…I can assure I am his employee. I am sorry to put you through doubting Ollie."

I eyed the blonde as she stood in front of me…she was taller than me…that rat. Not that she stood a chance in a fight anyway…I mean hello I am a nephilim. I pulled on a fake smile and smiled at her and my future stepdaughter.

" It's ok…I believe Ollie…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Oh sorry, how rude of me…it's Addie…Addie Humphrey."

Addie ey? Sounds rather similar to Maddie. Just a coincidence I guess. I took Oliver's hand and squeezed it lightly before leaning up to kiss him lightly. Oliver sent me one of his loved up smiles and wrapped an arm round my waist.

"Love how about you come round for dinner? Addie makes good food."

"Dinner? That would be great…hey Addie what's for dinner?"

"Oh urm…it's going to be shepherd's pie…and for dessert…Jazz's favourite…cheesecake."

"Cheesecake! Addie is it your New York Baked Cheesecake? Because it is the best best best!"

I hate how she sucked up to the little brat…trying to get in Ollie's good books or something stupid like that. If only that brat liked me…it would make my life a lot easier…and make me less likely to want to bloody wring her neck.

"Oh wow sounds great? Did you make it from scratch?"

"Yes I did."

"Wow really? Then I guess I will have to try your so called talented cooking."

The red blood laughed nervously, Oliver held my hand tightly and started leading us out of the park and towards his Upper East Side apartment…I got this horrible vibe from that Addie. She is a horrible person…well she isn't who she says she is…I don't know I feel that I have to dig into her life a bit more…find out if she really is just a nanny…she probably is…and I am just reading too much into all of this…but it cannot be helped. I need to know if she is going to get in my way or not…whether she is another person to die list…lets hope for her sake she isn't…I rather not have another body to depose of. Watch your back Addie Humphrey…I am watching your every move.

(Addie's POV)

As I was washing up, I finally felt the dagger eyes leave me…. throughout the journey home and throughout dinner, I felt her eyes stab at me. Watching me, watching my every move…she obviously wasn't keen on the idea I lived with Ollie. Not that anything will ever happen between us. I mean hello…as if something would happen. I mean it is clear that he is in love with her. I guess I can see it from her point of view…she sees her fiancé in the park with a woman and she lives with him…I guess I would be a bit suspicious…but god I don't particularly like her…maybe I hold something against her because I didn't like the fact she hit Jazz. I know Jazz was naughty but she had no right to hit her, she is not her mother or father for that matter. Hell even the parents shouldn't slap their children. Over the past few weeks, I have started to really care for Jazz…I really do love her. As if she was my child, god I wouldn't mind being her stepmother…I really do care for her and well we do connect. God I feel for her, for her to lose her mother like that and so young. From the sink I looked down the door way as I watched Oliver walked his fiancée to the door, he pulled into a tight hug and they kissed…well made out and I couldn't but roll my eyes…want it to be me in her position…me being the one he kisses, the one he holds, the one he marries. God what is wrong with me…I will not be the other woman. No I won't…it is morally wrong…just as is with having children outside marriage…but god if I got pregnant now…I would keep my child…no matter what. I watched as Frankie looked at me, glaring at me before smirking a little. What is with that smirk, god I really don't like…her…but I can't go up to Ollie and be like, 'Hey Ollie I don't think Frankie is the right girl for you.' No I just can't go and do that. Seeing enough of Ollie tongue his fiancée. I finished with washing the dishes and wiping them dry I made my way down the hall towards Jasmine's room. Jazz was singing too herself in the bathroom, well her en suite… that child is only five and has an en suite. At the very moment the front door went, I knew she left. Sighing heavily I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey sweetie, have you finished? School tomorrow."

"Almost! Addie will you read me a story."

"Of course sweetie."

As I waited for the sweet little girl to finish up in the bathroom, god is she growing fast, at five you can leave her in a bath by herself. Well actually she insisted to learn to do things for herself, as before it was always her mother that helped her shower and now well she no longer is around. Pulling out a book from her shelf I realised that there wasn't any photos of her and her mother. It is weird I have been working for Oliver almost a month now and have no idea what her mother looked like. Ollie hasn't told me much about Jasmine's mother, only that her name is Maddie and she was beautiful, it was a one-night stand that resulted in Jasmine, but it is nothing he regrets. Maybe I am just too nosey for my own good, trying to dig on information that is not for me to know. Maybe I shouldn't I mean there may be hidden consequences to my actions. The door to Jasmine's en suite opened and there she stood in her yellow pajamas and duck slippers I couldn't help but smile at her, she grinned back and jumped onto her bed, burying herself under the covers as I perched onto her double bed and held the book open so that she could look at the pictures too. That was when I realised I unconsciously picked up Cinderella.

"I love this story Addie! Though mommy use to say that I look like Belle."

I smiled at her, her mother was right she looks like Belle more though her situation is more like Cinderella. And god I cannot help but think that Frankie…is well very much like the wicked stepmother Cinderella had. I don't know why I have this horrid gut feeling, maybe I am just jealous and I rather see myself in Frankie's position, as Jasmine's future stepmother, but the nice stepmother, just like Giselle was too Morgan on Enchanted. God have I fallen for Ollie and it is so not healthy. I have considered leaving before, but I am not sure if I can. I know this family need me, I mean with the court case and now that I have met Frankie…I can't leave this family, I just can't help but feel something bad is going to happen to them, and I know I probably will be powerless to help them, but a girl can try. I am doing it out of love for her for Jazz, I treat her as if she is my own, when I know that is not possible, I am no mother, even if Melissa keeps insisting that I am a mother, I have morals. Yes I do, god I do hate this single life, everyone I know or have met are in a relationship, yet I seek a relationship with someone I cannot have, someone I shouldn't be having feelings for but I have. Someone I know who is getting married and I know that his fiancée is suspicious of me, and I guess she has every right to be, I have growing feelings for her husband to be. However much I try to suppress these feelings I know each and everyday, I fall for Oliver just a little bit more. At the end of all things, it will be my heart that will break, yet I can't help but fall…and I wouldn't mind being the other woman, I really wouldn't.


	69. Friends To Enemies

_**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, I am sorry that it has taken me a while to updated, things have been a little hectic with uni and stuff. First week of my second year was a little crazy with my option course, silly uni failed to tell me one of my courses wasn't running. Anyway all is sorted…I hope. Since this is my second year and it now counts, I am afraid I will not be able to update as often, I already have an assignment due in. Uni life ey? Lol **_

_**Anyway this chapter took me a while to write, to be honest I struggled a lot, and I honestly can say it isn't brilliant, I am not proud of it, I know I can write a lot better than that. But I really struggled with Chace's point of view. The next chapter will go back to Oliver and Addie. I think you guys will like that chapter…well those of you who are team Addie that is ha. And you will well hate Frankie, a lot. **_

_**I would like around 555-560 reviews that would just be dandy. Just to let you know, I already wrote the next chapter…(I wrote it while having writers block for this one lol) I also apologies for yet another short chapter, the next one is longer a lot longer ha. **_

_**Livvie**_

* * *

**(Chapter 69)**

(Paige's POV)

Since I have taken over as the teacher of the kindergarten class, they well have been slacking a little. Not taking me seriously because I seem young. Even at five well most of them are six they already know that I am young…well younger than their teacher Mrs Martin, who they adored. It is not like they don't like me or anything…just it's my looks I guess. But it's ok, I can keep them under control. Yes I can. And I will. Chace has been good today, strange really since I have been in the class he hasn't really been playing up, he likes me as his teacher, always insisting that I go round for dinner. Sometimes going to his home is hard for me, when I know that not long after I turned six my life well turned upside down. I still find it hard to talk to Avery, well she is my mum and I didn't have a mother when I was growing up, it is so weird seeing her, she is so young. And so beautiful, dad says I look like my mother, but I know that is not true, my brother looks more like her…I only have my mother's hair colour, I look more like my father. I guess he says that, as a form of comfort. My father is a good man, and seeing him in this time…I can't help but love him more, I see the way he is with me…well the younger version and my brother, and his attempt to get my brother to love him. God does my father try, he never gives up but I know it is breaking his heart to know his son does not love him.

At the moment the class have just about gotten over the fact that their favourite teacher had to leave suddenly and taking a liking too me which is, well good. As they are use to me, it made it easier for the class to get use to me as their main teacher. Currently it is lunchtime and I'm sitting with the fellow teachers, one of the new teachers who teach in the upper school has done nothing but flirt with me the entire day. Sure he is handsome and at age twenty-three a young teacher.

"So Paige…we have been chatting for a while now, and I was wondering whether you fancy going out for dinner."

God was he giving me a headache. Lans Carter, a known playboy, a Harvard graduate. It is all he boasts about. He is quite something to look at but he is not my type. I am already in love, plus I am a five-year-old girl in this time and he is well a lot older. I am not exactly much too look at; well I don't think I am anyway. Blaine thinks other wise, god is he very protective of me, and he won't let any flirtatious red blood males come near me. God do I miss him, I miss his touch, his kisses, his words…when I go home I don't even know if he will be there waiting for me. God I can't think of him right now. Thinking of Blaine, my hand instantly fell against the necklace I am wearing…the ring he gave me…my engagement ring. An engagement ring I keep round my neck. I sighed heavily and looked at the blue-eyed hunk that was still staring at me.

"Lans…"

But before I could say anymore, someone burst into the staff room. Looking absolutely horrified. She called for the nurse first before turning to look at me.

"Miss Smith, you need to come too."

I felt relieved that I didn't have to answer Lans question about dinner, springing up, I followed the head dinner lady and nurse out of the staff room and along the corridor towards the kindergarten's playground. I found a group of five to seven years old all crowded round a small girl who was crying in agony. I stared in horror at the burnt mark on her arm…that little girl was six-year-old Lettie and she is in my kindergarten class.

"Lettie! What happened?"

The little girl was sobbing so much she could barely speak and when she did, she was crying for her mother. I watched as the school's nurse, stared at the burn and was horrified; she quickly scooped the young girl into her arms and took her straight to the nurse's room. I turned around back to the crowd.

"Ok children nothing to see, run a long."

The children slowly drifted away from where the young Lettie was lying. I turned back to look at the dinner lady she looked utterly horrified.

"Jane…are you ok? Did you see what happened?"

"I…no…I saw her playing happily and then I turned around and then I heard an almighty cry I turned back around and saw her fall to the floor in tears with a burn mark on her arm. Kids started running over. I also think someone saw what happened…his face went ghost white. I feel awful for the girl, but I feel even more awful for not seeing who did that too her. That is going to hurt that boy psychological. Poor mite that is not something you want a five year old to witness."

Someone saw what happened? Saw how that little girl got a mysterious burn mark in the middle of a school playground. This looks rather suspicious silver blood no doubt.

"Jane did you see what the little boy looked like?"

"I think so, he ran off though…clearly scared."

"How old did he look?"

"About five or six. He has a mop of dark brown hair and his eyes are grey, a stunning looking boy."

"Right…that means he will be in my class then."

"Miss Smith would you like me to go and find the boy?"

"No it's fine…he'll be in my class…I'll talk to him…god I need to explain to the poor child's mother as well."

"I am sorry Miss Smith, I am sorry for getting you into trouble."

"Oh no Jane this is not your fought."

"Oh you are sweet Miss Smith, but it is. I should have seen it…I am a dinner lady I am suppose to look after the children during their lunch break."

"Jane…don't beat yourself up over this there are many children in the playground, you can't watch all of them."

"Will I lose my job?"

"Of course not! I will make sure of it."

"Thank you Miss Smith."

I smiled at the old dinner lady and watched as she walked away to watch some other children. I started to go and find the little boy of whom she spoke of…I had a funny feeling I knew who she meant. A little boy dark brown hair and grey eyes…there is only one in my class. That boy is pale enough, so for him to be even paler…well this cannot be good. Using my rather super vampire hearing, I followed the sound of wimping and I heard a child weep quietly. It came from inside the building, heading back into the building…I walked towards the sound and found myself walking towards my kindergarten room. I had the room locked, but the crying came from inside of the room. Chace is definitely coming into his powers…many blue bloods are able to unlock locked doors from the age of five. Mimi was a prime example, able to unlock doors when she was four.

I opened the door of the room slowly and stepped in. By the children's fun corner, where the children would have their imaginative play. Walking slowly towards the play corner there on the floor, huddled up was my brother, little Chace Bennett. There he was in tears, I fell onto the floor and put my arms round his little body, and hugged him close.

"Sweetie are you ok?"

"Miss Smith…I'm sorry."

"Oh sweetie, what are you sorry for? I am sure you did nothing wrong."

"I…I…did…it was my fault…Verity was angry with me really angry with me and Lettie got in the way and she hurt Lettie…I'm sorry!"

Verity? There she is again…who is this Verity? She is my brother's best friend…yet I do not have a Verity in my class…and if she burnt Lettie Harman then is she a silver blood?

"Chace…who is Verity? I don't have a Verity in my class."

"NO! NO! Don't hurt me!"

"Chace? I'm not going too hurt you."

I then realised that the boy was not looking at me…he was staring ahead. This is strange…very strange…who is he talking too? This Verity burned his classmate…is he really just imagining it all? Or is he the one who actually burnt her.

"Chace…Sweetie…is Verity with you?"

"NO! NO! Verity is not here no…no! I didn't tell you anything…Verity isn't here! Don't tell Mommy!"

"No of course not…I won't tell your mommy what happened…but you can tell me sweetie. I won't tell anyway one…I promise."

"I can't Miss Smith."

"Chace…is someone hurting you?"

"NO…no one is hurting me."

"They why are you upset."

"It's my fault that Lettie got hurt."

"Oh sweetie of course it was not your fault, don't you ever blame yourself."

"It was!"

"Chace…you didn't cause Lettie to get that burn mark…"

"Miss Smith, don't tell my mommy…I am not a bad person! I'm not!"

"Whatever made you think that you are a bad person? Sweetie you are a lovely, little boy."

"Verity makes me do bad things."

"What?"

I watched as the little boy sprung up he was shaking incredibly, and crying…rather hysterically now.

"No…no…Verity is the best…she doesn't make me do bad things…I am lying."

"Chace?"

"NO. Miss Smith you have to believe me."

"Chace…I believe you…now how about we go and clean up your face before class starts."

The little boy nodded, and I bent down to his level and gave him a quick hug, it made me tear up to watch my little brother like that. I didn't know what was going on with my brother, I didn't know something was troubling him…things was wrong from a very young age…it did not all happen after mom's death, I am determined to find the source behind his odd behaviour. Chace never told me about Lettie being burnt, then again at the time he wasn't really talking to me much, due to the fact he thought Wyatt had taken me away from him.

"Miss Smith…"

"Yes sweetie."

He looked at me with his grey eyes, our mother's eyes, with a sad look yet it was also a look of trust.

"You remind me of Coco."

"Oh? Really?"

"Yes, you are nice like Coco and you give nice hugs and you are always on my side."

I pulled the little boy into another hug; I couldn't help but smile at his words, I remind him of his little sister, when the truth is I am his younger sister. Just all grown up. That little boy in my class is still good; he isn't the source of all-evil like he is now, in my time. There is still hope for him; I can still save him now. Yes I will.

(Chace's POV)

There I was talking to Verity in the playground, I sometimes don't like lunchtime, lunchtime means I am alone with Verity and Verity is very scary nowadays. She keeps scaring me now and I don't like it. She is mean and mean Verity means scaring Verity. Verity is never nice anymore; she says I am not her boyfriend anymore…we are just friends and it made me cry. I didn't tell mommy why I am upset but I did tell Miss Smith, I like Miss smith lots.

"Chace are you listening? You promised me."

"I don't like doing bad things Verity…it is naughty."

"It's not naughty…you are being naughty for not listening to me."

"But I broke Wyatt's arm last time I did something naughty and mommy got really really mad."

"Your mommy knows nothing…nothing I tell you. Your mommy is stupid !"

Verity started getting angry and I hate angry Verity but I didn't like the way she was talking about mommy, mommy is an adult and they are always right, it made me angry that she said horrible things about my mommy.

"No. My mommy is not stupid! Mommy is an adult and they are always right."

"No your mommy is not always right! I am always right. You listen to me you silly little boy, because I am the only one that puts up with you."

"You are only six Verity, mommy is twenty- six. Almost twenty-seven actually."

"I am a lot older than you think."

What did she mean by that? She is older than I think? She is only two months older than me. I turn six next month. Verity is not right my mommy is not stupid, mommy is really smart and pretty, I love mommy and I miss her too. I hate that she is always with that stupid man.

"You know Chace we can get rid of that stupid man."

"What?"

How did she know what I was thinking? Only magic people can do it. Is Verity a magic person?

"I can make your daddy go away…if you do as you are told."

"But Verity you want me to hurt people and I don't want to do that, it is a bad, bad thing."

"Chacey no it isn't. I know the truth. Good things will come out of it."

"No, no."

"Chace."

I watched as Verity's pretty eyes went really dark, it scared me so much I started to run away from her, I knew she was chasing after me. Then I fell over and hit the floor. I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to show Verity that she made me upset, and I am a big boy now, I don't cry, I am mommy's big boy. Maybe if I am a big boy she will be my girlfriend again.

"Chace? Are you ok?"

I looked up and I saw Lettie Harman, she was pretty with dark brown hair and green eyes, she is nice too. She helped me stand up and I smiled at her.

"I am ok."

"Ok. Do you want to play Chace?"

"You want to play with me?"

"Yay."

I smiled at her, but then I saw Verity stand by Lettie, she looked horrible, she had a horrible dark look in her eyes…it was scary, I stared at her and she stared at me.

"Verity?"

"Chace…if you don't listen to me then I am going to have to hurt you."

"What?"

"I am going to hurt you…like this."

I watched as Verity pulled out her little hand and reached out to touch Lettie's arm. Lettie was looking at me weird, I forgot that I am the only one that can hear and see Verity. Then Lettie started screaming and crying…Verity's hand was still on Lettie's arm. Lettie's arm got redder and redder.

"Lettie?"

"You see Chacey, if you don't do as you are told…I am going to hurt you like I have hurt Lettie."

Lettie was crying so much, I saw Mrs Matthews come running over; I didn't want to get into trouble so I ran away. I ran and ran, I wanted my mommy, but I didn't want to tell mommy that it was my fault that Lettie got hurt. Mommy would be very angry with me. I don't know what to do. I ran back into Miss Smith's classroom where I know no one will find me. I was scared that Verity will find me, she seems to know me, and it is very scary. Tears streamed from my eyes, feeling really bad about Lettie getting hurt, it was my fault that Verity hurt her. I don't want Verity to find me, I don't want her to hurt me like she hurt Lettie. I ran to our play area, and hid by the table, I hope she doesn't find me, please don't find me. Then I heard a voice, I thought it was Verity but it wasn't, it was Miss Smith, my favourite teacher, I really like Miss Smith. Miss Smith reminds me of my sister, she is nice and kind just like Coco, Coco is still nice, but we don't talk much now since she is always with that stupid Wyatt. Miss Smith hugged me and she gives nice hugs, she smells like Coco too. A nice chocolate smell.

"Sweetie are you ok?"

"Miss Smith…I'm sorry."

"Oh sweetie, what are you sorry for? I am sure you did nothing wrong."

"I…I…did…it was my fault…Verity was angry with me really angry with me and Lettie got in the way and she hurt Lettie…I'm sorry!"

Just as I mentioned Verity's name, she appeared looking very, very angry. I was shaking and Miss Smith hugged me tighter.

"NO! NO! Don't hurt me!"

"Chace? I'm not going too hurt you."

I stared at Verity who was looking at me, just me…she looked very angry, I know she is angry with me. I don't want her to hurt me too, don't burn me too, please don't. Miss Smith was talking to me, but I wasn't listening to her, and I know that is naughty of me, mommy says you should always listen to what grown ups say, but I am scared of Verity. Verity acts like a grown up.

"Chace…Sweetie…is Verity with you?"

Verity moved a step closer to me, I wanted to cry even more, I want my mommy. My mommy always looks after me.

"Chace. Tell her I am not with you."

I nodded at her, scared if I didn't do it she would burn me, just like she burned Lettie.

"NO! NO! Verity is not here no…no! I didn't tell you anything…Verity isn't here! Don't tell Mommy!"

"No of course not…I won't tell your mommy what happened…but you can tell me sweetie. I won't tell anyway one…I promise."

I looked at Verity and she nodded, I turned back to look at Miss Smith, the really nice Miss Smith, who is always nice to me.

"I can't Miss Smith."

"Chace…is someone hurting you?"

"NO…no one is hurting me."

"They why are you upset."

"It's my fault that Lettie got hurt."

"Oh sweetie of course it was not your fault, don't you ever blame yourself."

"It was!"

"Chace…you didn't cause Lettie to get that burn mark…"

"Miss Smith, don't tell my mommy…I am not a bad person! I'm not!"

"Whatever made you think that you are a bad person? Sweetie you are a lovely, little boy."

I am a bad person; mommy says bad people are people who do bad things to other people. Mommy says I should never do bad things that will upset other people. Mommy and stupid man always tells me that I am a good person; stupid man says it a lot.

"Verity makes me do bad things."

"What?"

Oh no, I said too much, I didn't mean it…no Verity you are the best, please don't hurt me, please don't. I looked at Verity and she glared at me, she looked even angrier. I want my mommy, I miss mommy.

"What was that Chacey? How about I put a mark on your pretty boy face, see how you like that…I told you Chacey, if you don't listen to me I am going to hurt you. A lot more worse than poor Lettie Harman, Chacey I am a lot stronger than you think…if you do as I say I wont hurt you ok?"

I pulled away from Miss Smith and nodded my head at Verity, I don't want Verity to hurt me, she scares me so much.

"No…no…Verity is the best…she doesn't make me do bad things…I am lying."

"Chace?"

"NO. Miss Smith you have to believe me."

"Chace…I believe you…now how about we go and clean up your face before class starts."

I nodded at Miss Smith and saw Verity smile at me before disappearing out of the classroom. I was glad she wasn't here anymore and it was just me and Miss Smith. Miss Smith hugged me, she gives nice hugs.

"Miss Smith…"

"Yes sweetie."

"You remind me of Coco."

"Oh? Really?"

"Yes, you are nice like Coco and you give nice hugs and you are always on my side."

Miss Smith hugged me again, I smiled, I will miss her as my teacher. Auntie Mimi says we will get a new teacher next year and I like Miss Smith. Miss Smith took my hand and we walked hand in hand to the bathroom.

"Miss Smith."

"Yes sweetie."

"I love you."

Miss smith stopped walking, I looked at her and she smiled at me…Miss Smith started crying. Why was Miss Smith crying, did I make Miss Smith cry? I am a bad person. Mommy is going to be angry at me.

"Miss Smith?"

"Chace…I love you too."

I smiled at her, I am started to walk again to the bathrooms. I am glad Miss Smith loves me too, that is another person that loves me.

* * *

_**Here is a little snippet of the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it…review, review and it will be up soon. Can you guess who's point of view it is?**_

"_**I'm stressed alright! I'm angry…so bloody angry with him and with myself! God I am such an idiot!"**_

"_**Angry with him? Oliver? Your boss?"**_

"_**Yes my boss! What other bloody Oliver do I know?"**_


	70. Save By The Bell

_**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. I would also like to add if I confused any of you with the name change lol. I was once xXxSammiLixXx but now I am Bread-Like Real Love-Took Time. A quote I got from the book 'Something From Tiffany's' By Melissa Hill. An amazing book I definitely recommend the book it is amazing and I definitely want a Tiffany's rock on my finger! **_

_**Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter, I feel you are most likely going to love it or hate it or even both lol. You may also hate Frankie even more lol. **_

_**The next chapter will go back to Deming and Teddy. I would like around 570 reviews. That would be absolutely grand. **_

_**Livvie **_

* * *

**(Chapter 70) **

(Oliver's POV)

Today is my day off and it is also Addie's day off. Though we won't be spending our time together. Today I hope to get some writing done. I have started to catch up on my deadlines. Which is pretty good, as before I was weeks behind my schedule. Addie is a good motivator; she always makes amazing food and always leaves some for me, if I am unable to come home for dinner. Like that one night she left a slice of New York Baked Cheesecake. My god was that cake amazing. What will I do without her! God since I have started seeing Frankie again, I can't stop thinking of Addie and how amazing she is. God everyday I grow more and more attracted to her. Which really isn't good. No not at all. Frankie and I are getting married, yes Frankie…I love Addie…no Frankie…Frankie! As if I am in love with Addie. Huge Freudian slip there. I love Frankie! God what a Ross Geller moment. Frankie, I love Frankie, I am marrying her. Though it is funny that we have not made any wedding plans. Not a bit. I know Frankie has lost all her family, so really the guest lists are mainly the people I know. But I can't think about my wedding right now. I still have this court case to worry about, my mind is in no right mind to be planning a wedding definitely not.

"Mr Hazard-Perry we are here."

Pulling myself from the slight daze, I opened the car door and stepped out, holding the door opened out stepped a little girl, she looked tired but smiled at me. I bent down to her level and gave her a kiss and she hugged me back.

"Have a nice day sweet pea."

"You too daddy!"

I watched as my little girl ran into the school I once attended. I watched as she bumped into some friends before running into the building and out of my sights. Getting back into the car, it took me back towards my Upper East Side apartment. I have another court meeting soon and quite frankly I am shitting myself. I am not looking forward to it. I know that the Keys have an upper hand now that the court is convinced that I hit my daughter. Damn am I still angry with Frankie, I still don't trust her around my daughter; while Addie…god is she wonderful with my daughter…she would be the perfect stepmother. God is she perfect in every way, she is beautiful, unbelievably beautiful, and she has a perfect smile, a wonderful smile. A cute laugh, a lovable personality, and god does she click well with my daughter, they are so alike people may think that she is Jazz's mother when well she isn't of course, but well I reckon if I was marrying her…she will make my family happy. God does she make me happy, finding little notes with a piece of a sweet cake, makes me smile. I would be lying to myself if I didn't say I didn't like her. God do I like her and each day and each note I find myself thinking of her, even dreaming about her…which is definitely not good. No. Frankie can never find out about these growing feelings. No…I need to stop these growing feelings. Addie Humphrey…is amazing and lately I keep picturing her as my wife. God does Jazz keep going on about Addie, she even drew a picture of herself, Addie and me…as if Addie was part of our family. Once we where in a park and an elderly commented on my family, that we where a 'picture perfect' family, when the truth is Addie is my au pair.

When the car finally pulled up outside my apartment building I stepped out and headed for the lift, as I waited till it reached my floor, I was hoping that Addie was still in, that I could at least catch a glimpse of her before she leaves to go somewhere. I hope it is not to see a guy. Though from what Addie has told me, she isn't in a relationship or anything. Which is good, but I can't do anything I am with Frankie! I am going to be marrying her. I love her…I am just attracted to Addie…that is all…that feeling will go away…even if it is April now…and the feelings seem to just keep building. The lift door finally opened as I made my way to my apartment, I opened the door when I heard someone mutter my name. Turning around I saw two rather bulky men, with a few tattoos. I am quite a weedy man in size, I am not really that built in muscle. But I know I can throw a punch, I am strong enough to well lift a woman up, I have been working out a little…just not in the whole wrestler way. I felt slightly intimated but I didn't let that show.

"Yes? And you may be?"

"Your worse nightmare."

Before I could even react I felt a punch to my face, trying to shield another blow to the face, I felt someone aim for my chest, it hurt so much, I cried out in pain and slumped onto the floor. As I felt the two men repeatedly kick me, I felt like death was on my doorstep literally…yet I felt compelled to fight back…I struggled to stand, as I was thinking of my daughter…as I felt myself stand, I slumped back down again when I gained a punch to the face. That was when I heard a voice, like an angel's voice, a savior…my savior.

"Hey! You leave him alone! I called the police!"

My vision was slightly blurred from the tears, tears of utter pain…as I laid on the floor motionless, I felt someone touch my face, I saw a mop of blonde hair and heard the two thugs run towards the lift.

"Ollie…oh god."

The blonde helped me stand as I wiped at my bloody face, I realised it was Addie. She slowly led me back into the apartment; she kicked the door shut and led me towards the kitchen. I sat down on the kitchen table, as she was fumbling through the cupboards for the first aid kit and a bowl. I watched as she poured some warm water into the bowl and grabbed a clean kitchen towel. She moved closer to me, I then realised that she was in her pajamas, she was wearing a simple t-shirt with rather short shorts, that showed of her beautiful legs. Seeing her like that made me want her, want in ways that I shouldn't. I watched as she put the things down onto the table, she dipped the towel into the water and took it out squeezing ever last drop of water out, before moving in front of me to dab at my facial wounds. I automatically opened up legs to give her more room, she stepped closer, now she was standing in between my legs, her face inches from mine, as she slowly dabbed at my face. Putting the now blooded towel back into the water she leaned around me and opened up the first aid kit and pulled out some cotton pads and some nasty looking liquid. I watched as she poured the antiseptic liquid onto the cotton pads before turning to look at me.

"Ollie this is going to sting a little."

I nodded my head and looked at her, deep into her eyes…she tore her gaze from mine and stared at my wounds instead…she dabbed at one of my forehead…I winced in utter pain. Cursing under my breath as the liquid continued to sting, but she carried on to dab at the remaining wounds on my face. When she finished she put down the used cotton pad and looked at me.

"Ollie, you are going to have a few bruises you know that."

"I know…"

I winced at the pain on my chest as I stretched my arms. She looked at me with pity.

"Ollie I am going to have to look at your chest too…"

"What a way to get a man to take of their shirt."

I chuckled at my own joke but Addie did not look amused at all, if looks could kill, she certainly would have killed me.

"Seriously Ollie."

"Are you going to dab that shit onto my chest too? No thanks."

"Come on Ollie, you could be really hurt…have you seen your face…god we need to call the police as well."

I watched as she reached to touch my shirt, I grabbed her hand and held it there against my chest. I looked at her, and she stared at me back. There was that spark, that electric connection, the very same one from when we first met. I felt such a pull to her, and then I leaned down and kissed her hard. I felt her tense at first and she relaxed and kissed me back. My hands moved down to her hips, I pulled her into me, closer to me. Her hands wormed up to my chest and slowly did she unbutton my shirt, feeling a little more daring I moved my hands down her perfect hips down to cup her ass. God was she beautiful, with each touch, each kiss it set me on fire. Moving one hand from her perfectly shaped ass I placed onto her face, pulling her face even closer, tasting her. I wanted her and I have wanted her so much, so bad…I have dreamed about her…and here she is kissing me back. I felt her ice cold hands move onto my chest, I winced at the coldness of her hands and the pain on my chest. She pulled away from the kiss, our foreheads touching…her eyes locked with mine.

"I'm sorry…does it hurt really bad?"

She slowly started to move back, yet I didn't want her to, wrapping both arms round her waist, I pulled her closer to me, locking her in my arms.

"I think I can bare the pain…if it means I get to do this with you."

I leaned in to kiss her again, she willingly kissed me back. I have been dreaming about this for weeks and now it is finally happening, god she is all I have been thinking about. As things started to get heated, I knew what was going to come of this…yet I hope she knew too. I pulled from the kiss…unwillingly and I looked at her, holding her head in my hands.

"Addie…you know…where this will lead."

"I know…it's not normally my style…but I don't care."

No it is not normally my style either, I don't make out with a girl and then jump into bed with them. I did it once before and that resulted in Jazz and something I have never regretted, Jazz is my world, she means everything.

I was quickly knocked out my thoughts when I felt her lips press against mine, her tongue worming it's way into my mouth, as I found myself topless. I stood up and picked her up, she instantly wrapped her arms and legs round me as we continued to kiss. I banged us against into the kitchen door as our kisses intensified. I moved from her lips and started to kiss her neck. My mind was exploding, that I was actually doing this with her that I am about to sleep with the girl I have been dreaming about. It is funny how I found strength to kiss her, to hold her, when I had literally been beaten to the pulp, I guess is the all the sexual adrenaline. My need for her, my lust for her. I moved back up her neck to her lips again, catching her lips into another long kiss. When the phone started ringing…we both ignored it, drowning out the ringing phone with our kisses. The phone went to voice mail. Yet we continued to kiss, till we both heard an oh so familiar voice that brought us back to reality…we both froze.

"Hey babe, it's me…I thought today was your day off…I hope you are in…I'm on my way over…will be about ten minutes…love you."

It hit me at what I was doing, what I wanted to do…during our rather intense make out session not once did my girlfriend…I mean fiancée pop into my mind…it was as if I forgotten that she ever existed, when I was with Addie.

"Ollie put me down."

I slowly put Addie back onto her feet; she smoothed down her close and went back to clean up the things on the table. I followed her, I stood right behind her when she turned around she jumped throwing the water all over herself.

"Holy crap Ollie."

"Sorry."

She moved around me and put the first aid kit back into the cupboard, the dirty towel into the bin and the bowl into the sink.

She turned her back to me and started to walk out of the kitchen, I followed her grabbing her hand.

"Addie."

She shook her arm free and turned to look at me, it was almost a glare. No it was a glare that stopped me in my tracks.

"Ollie no! It was wrong! You shouldn't have kissed me."

"Addie…I …"

"No! Ollie you are getting married…this was wrong, it was wrong of me to kiss you back…we shouldn't have…this never happened…I…I suggest you put your shirt back on, your fiancée is on her way."

I watched as she walked away from me, leaving me a little broken, a little lost…it dawned on me what I did, I made out with a girl that I have growing feelings for…we almost slept together…none of us even thought about my fiancée…not once…nor did we once stop the kiss, stopped where it was leading…our lust for each other drove us mad, mad for each other. Walking back to the table I picked up my shirt and walked towards my bedroom, where I tossed the blooded shirt into the laundry basket…I grabbed another shirt, I pulled it on quickly, I looked at myself in the mirror once more and truly saw what a horrible state I was in. The cuts and bruises on my face were clearly visible. Frankie is going to have a heart attack when she sees me. Just on cue the doorbell rang. Sighing heavily, I made my way towards the front door and opened it and there stood my girlfriend, my fiancée. She gasped in utter horror.

"Ollie…good lord what happen? Who did this too you?"

She reached up to touch my face, I winced at her touch and back away, and I brushed her hand away from me. She looked a little hurt, yet I couldn't actually give a care.

"I don't know."

"Have you called the police?"

"No."

"What! Why not!"

"Addie found me and cleaned me up, I didn't' even think to call the police."

"Wait Addie found you? Where on earth was you attack? Oh god…. please don't tell me they came here."

"Bingo…you got it right…"

"But…how…how did they…they know where you live? Who are they?"

"Frankie I don't know! I don't know why they knew where I live; I don't why they attacked me. Ok stop asking these silly questions!"

"Don't you take that tone with me Oliver! I am just worried ok. I didn't expect to turn up at your doorstep to find that you have been beaten up. I love you Ollie and I have every right to be worried about you…now look at you…how are you going to go to the court hearing? The judge will take one look at you and will give your daughter away."

"Don't you bloody think I don't know that? Don't you think that I know that I have cuts and bruise on my face that I am going to look bad in court? That I am going to look like some guy who gets into fight. Do you know how scared I am…how scared I am about losing my daughter? I can't even sleep properly…I can't even eat properly…god I can't even write! If I can't write then I am not earning any money to pay for these bloody lawyer bills or even to look after my daughter. Do you have any fucking idea that I cry myself to sleep sometimes, I am so worried about losing my daughter, so worried that the one thing that is so important to me could be leaving me for good. No you don't know! You don't understand!"

That's when I felt a slap across my face, I looked at her with anger…she had tears falling down her cheek.

"I have been nothing but supportive, how dare you talk to me like that. Yes I might not know what it is like to be a parent, to go through what you are going through. But I do know pain, remember Oliver I lost all my family…all I have left is you. So don't you ever dare say I don't understand because I do!"

With that I watched her walk out of my apartment, yet I didn't feel compelled to follow her. The door down the hall opened, as I turned to look at the figure that emerged at the door way, she was breathe taking, she was dressed in a simple floral dress with simple black flats. I wanted to go and kiss her there and then but held back.

"You should not have said those things to her. That was wrong of you Ollie."

"I am just…a little caught up with my emotions right now."

"I know…look I suggest you go and find your girlfriend…and you call the police. I have a funny feeling that whoever beat you up wanted you to look bad in court next week."

I watched as she walked past me, I grabbed at her arm and she turned to look at me.

"Where are you going?"

"Out…I'm seeing my sister and her family."

"Right…I see."

I let go of her arm and watched as she turned back round and walked towards the door.

"Addie…"

"Ollie, please…nothing happened ok…I feel so ashamed of myself…we'll just pretend it never happened and we shall put that behind us. Ok."

I nodded at her and watched as she left the flat. I started feeling the guilt too, starting to feel awful that I kissed Addie, well practically made out with her and was about to jump into bed with her, I would have if Frankie hadn't interrupted us. I would have cheated on Frankie. God I would have cheated on the woman that I am going to marry, the woman I call my future wife…a woman that I love…yet I don't fell compelled to follow her, yet the woman I wanted to follow was the one that I just can't stop thinking about. What I have done is so wrong, so wrong, I shouldn't have done it…I sort of regret it…yet in some ways it felt right. When we kissed it felt so right…I am doomed, I can't lose Jazz and Frankie at the same time…I just can't. So I did what any man would do…I picked up my jacket and went after her. After the woman I want to call my wife.

(Addie's POV)

It was early in the morning, I normally am up by about six am, as I have to take Jazz to school, but today is my day off and decided to lay in till half eight. Unable to get a proper lie in I got up and head for my very own en suite, I can't believe Oliver has provided me with an en suite and a walk in wardrobe, god I spend a lot of my days off, shopping! Though today I am planning to go and see my sister. Have a girly day with her, though I am not meeting her till eleven. Once I brushed my teeth and washed my face I walked back towards my walk in wardrobe, when I hear noises…that sound like someone was crying in pain, rushing out of my room, I ran towards the noise, and saw that the front door was open and there on the floor was my boss and two rather meaty thugs was kicking him. I was utterly horrified but extremely angry too. I picked up an umbrella and made my way towards them.

"Hey! You leave him alone! I called the police!"

I prayed that they believed me and would leave Oliver alone; I prayed that they wouldn't attack me too. Luckily when they heard the word police they bolted, I dropped the weapon I hard armed myself with and rush to Oliver's side, god did he look awful, I quickly helped him up, and boy was he not light. I helped move him to the kitchen where I guided him to sit on the kitchen table, while I faffed about trying to find the necessary items to tend to his wounds. God why did they attack him? At his house! This no random attack, or attempted robbery, someone wanted him hurt, or even dead. Grabbing all I need I made my way back to the kitchen table, I could feel Oliver stare at me, and he gave me a slight chill. Ignoring that feeling, I started my work. Oliver's legs parted giving me more access to his facial wounds, I wanted to kiss him, really badly…god we have never been this close in proximity or even that close in this position. This kind of position deemed for urm, sexual and lustful interactions. I brushed the arousing thoughts from my mind and continued to clean his wounds, before leaning around him to put some of the antiseptic liquid on the cotton pad. I knew he was still watching me and it made me feel slightly uncomfortable, when I finished with what I was doing I looked back up at him, his gaze was deep in mine. I had to look away; he was making me feel so uncomfortable. I dabbed at his wounds and felt him winced and gasp in pain, I felt a little bad, but this was for his own good the antiseptic cream would stop his cuts getting infected. When I finished I put the used cotton pad down. I watched as he gasped in pain as he stretched his arms, I gave him a pitiful look and knew he had bruises to the chest. Those bastards if I ever see them again I am going to kill them.

"Ollie I am going to have to look at your chest too…"

"What are you going to dab that shit onto my chest too? No thanks."

"Come on Ollie, you could be really hurt…have you seen your face…god we need to call the police as well."

I reached out to touch his shirt when he put his hand over mine, resting my hand against his chest, I looked at him, a little shocked, yet I felt so drawn to him, like when we first met, I couldn't help but stare at him, I didn't want to break the eye contact. I cursed at of all days we would be having a connecting moment I am looking like a rat. Knocking me out of my thoughts, I felt Oliver's lips against mine, my heart literally burst, I was surprised that he kissed I tensed a little, but soon relaxed and kissed him back. My blood was boiling; my entire body was filled with ecstasy. I felt his hands move down my hips as he pulled me closer to him, I couldn't help but smile as we kissed, I felt him smile too, his smile touching my lips, that sent butterflies to my stomach. I wanted him so bad, that I wormed my hands up his chest, as I slowly and seductively started to unbutton his shirt, the kisses grew passionate and I knew what was going to happen if we carried on, and boy did I want it too. I wanted him to rest his hands on my hips, on my bare hips, not with his hands over my clothes…like they are now…I want him to worm his hands under my top, I wanted him to touch me delicately on the hips. Then I felt him snake his hands down my hips to cup my ass, I gasped a little at the touch, yet felt thrilled…Oliver was being daring and I wanted to be daring back. One hand moved from my ass, as I tipped toe to kiss him hard, I felt a little disappointed when I no longer felt both hands on my butt. Oliver placed one of his hands on my face, pulling me deeper into our rather intense kiss. He tasted of coffee; I wanted him…I could hardly wait. I placed my hands onto his chest, I felt him tense as I touched him…fell bad I pulled away form the kiss a little, not to far away as I locked my eyes with his.

"I'm sorry…does it hurt really bad?"

I started to move back a little, but before I could go far, I felt him wrap both his strong arms around my waist looking me in his arms as he pulled me closer to him.

"I think I can bare the pain…if it means I get to do this with you."

I could help but smile at his remark as he leaned in to kiss me, I kissed him back. I said before that I wanted to be his other woman and I just can't believe that this is actually happen, that I am kissing the man, that I have slowly started to fall for. Things began to heat up, his hand was wormed into my hair, our kisses so intense, I knew our lips will bruise. I was just about to bite his lips…in all the lust when he pulled away from the kiss, leaving me feeling very disappointed. He held my hand in his hands as he stared deeply into my eyes, I could help but think how beautiful his eyes where, so beautiful and I am glad that his daughter has his eyes too.

"Addie…you know…where this will lead."

"I know…it's not normally my style…but I don't care."

I knew what he was asking; it felt like he was asking if I was a virgin, which I am not. I knew he was asking my permission, that is so like him, he is such a gentleman, just like then men in his books. Like they say every writer puts a bit of themselves in their characters. I wanted this with him; I have only but dreamed about him. I kissed him, feeling braver I wormed my tongue into his mouth; I pulled hi shirt of him and traced my fingers over his perfectly toned body. He stood, leaving me tiptoeing so that I could still kiss him. I felt him cup my ass, as he lifted me, I wrapped my arms round his neck and my legs round his waist, as we continued to kiss passionately, it felt wonderful to be in his arms. As we slammed against the kitchen door, it drove me even more wild as we continue to kiss passionately, I felt his lips leave mine, I moaned in despair. I felt him run kisses down my neck and it gave me chills, his lips moving back up my neck to capture my lips into another passionate kiss. The phone rang, but I could barely hear it as I was in such a lust for him, I was in my own bubble, in such a happy bubble, until I heard a voice, a witch like voice…a voice I didn't particularly like. I pulled away from the kiss, as I froze at what I was hearing.

"Hey babe, it's me…I thought today was your day off…I hope you are in…I'm on my way over…will be about ten minutes…love you."

Frankie…Oh my god! I completely forgot about his girlfriend, his fiancée! The Italian girl that he is going to get married too! I just made out with my boss and I was about to have sex with him. I just became the other woman, god I feel so ashamed, I don't want to be the other woman, I can't do this…I have never known what it was like to be the other woman and now I do, well quite frankly I don't like it. I will never be the girl he introduces to his friends and colleagues. I will never be able to go out on a date with him; I don't want to have a hidden relationship no…this ends here before anything else happens.

"Ollie put me down."

Ollie slowly put me back down on my feet as I slowly smoothed down my top and realised what I must have looked like to him, I am never wearing these shorts ever again. These are way too short. He stepped back giving me room, as I walked past him, trying to find something to do, to distract me from well him. I saw all the clutter on the kitchen table and started cleaning it up, turning back around, I jumped out of my skin and chucked the water all down myself. I glared at him angrily. Why the bloody hell was he standing right behind me…so silently.

"Holy crap Ollie."

"Sorry."

I moved around him and started to put the things away quickly so I could get the hell out of the kitchen, away from him. As I was about to walk out of the kitchen, I felt him grab at my hand, in shock, I turned to glare at him and shock my hand free. As I heard him call my name…this is not happen we are not…NO.

"Ollie no! It was wrong! You shouldn't have kissed me."

"Addie…I …"

"No! Ollie you are getting married…this was wrong, it was wrong of me to kiss you back…we shouldn't have…this never happened…I…I suggest you put your shirt back on, your fiancée is on her way."

It was wrong of me to solely blame him for the kiss, for it was also my fault too, I shouldn't have kissed him back. It was wrong of me. Yes I am in the wrong too, just as much as him. I turned back round and walk away from the kitchen, I literally ran, back into my room and I slammed the door shut as I sunk to the floor, tears brimming from my eyes…I wanted him, and I almost got him…but I don't want him like this no…not when I have to play the mistress. If Oliver is willing to cheat on his fiancée does that make him a bad man? If he cheated on his fiancée and I ended up with him, will he go on and cheat on me too? NO…there is no us…there never was, and there never will be…maybe I should quit…this is becoming too much. I need to talk to someone. Picking myself back up from the floor I went to my walk in wardrobe and pulled on a dress and slipped on a pair of pumps. I was packing my bag when I heard raised voices, I open the door lightly and stuck my head out so I could hear much more clearly. I listened to him argue with his girlfriend, I gasped at what he said, at how cold he was too her. I have never seen him like that with her. He has always been so lovey and dovey with her. Sometimes watching them makes you want to be sick. I pulled on my cardigan and grabbed my bag and opened the door of my room, I walked towards the only exit in the whole apartment, I stood at the doorway looking at him, and he was look at me. I was still angry at him, at what he said to his girlfriend, he should have said that it was wrong of him.

"You should not have said those things to her. That was wrong of you Ollie."

"I am just…a little caught up with my emotions right now."

I sighed heavily, I understand where he was coming from, his emotions are far from intact right now, now with him looking like that he could lose the court case and lose his daughter, and I don't want that for him, he is so wonderful with his daughter, how dare her grandparents try to take her away from her father, the father that loves he daughter so much.

"I know…look I suggest you go and find your girlfriend…and you call the police. I have a funny feeling that whoever beat you up wanted you to look bad in court next week."

I nodded at him and started to walk past him only for him to grab my hand, I turned to look at him, he looked sad, and it made me feel a little sad too.

"Where are you going?"

"Out…I'm seeing my sister and her family."

"Right…I see."

He reluctantly let go of my arm, I sighed quietly and walked towards the door. I heard him call my name and cursed mentally. I knew he wasn't going to let me go with out confronting me about what happened between us.

"Addie…"

"Ollie, please…nothing happened ok…I feel so ashamed of myself…we'll just pretend it never happened and we shall put that behind us. Ok."

I watched as he nodded his head. Taking that as a sign that this conversation ended, I walked out of the apartment with my head held high. Yet all I could think about was him, his touch against my skin, his warm chest…I could feel his heart beat, dear lord I need to find myself a man…I can't do this with Ollie, I just can't. Hailing for a cab, I directed the cab driver to head towards where I was meeting my sister…Bloomingdales. I had texted Melissa telling her to meet me earlier…I need to talk to her ASAP. I was pacing the woman's department with a hell load of clothes in my arm.

"Maddie! What is up?"

I turned to see my sister look at me with a concerned look, her face was flushed she must have rushed over.

"Mel I told you not to call me that."

"Right…sorry…what's wrong? Addie you are holding like the entire shop of clothes…something must be wrong…put them down…you don't need that many."

"I'm stressed alright! I'm angry…so bloody angry with him and with myself! God I am such an idiot!"

"Angry with him? Oliver? Your boss?"

"Yes my boss! What other bloody Oliver do I know?"

"Addie…calm down…put the clothes down and we'll go for coffee."

"Don't you bloody tell me to calm down!"

"Addie Humphrey…you either put those clothes down and leave with me. Or I will drag you out kicking and screaming."

I felt rather intimidated by my older sister and put the clothes back onto the rack haphazardly, tripping a little as I walks past her and out of the women's department. Melissa followed and led me out of Bloomingdales and we walked a short distance to a local café. She ordered two coffees and a rather large piece of chocolate cake as we moved to sit at the back of the coffee shop, away from the other coffee goers.

She pushed one of the coffees towards me and placed a fork and the large chocolate cake in front of me.

"Now eat and tell me what is troubling you."

I sighed deeply and dug the fork deep into the middle of the cake and cut myself a rather large forkful of chocolate cake. I shoved it into my mouth. The chocolate did help to calm me down. Once I devoured the cake and sipped up all the coffee. Mel quickly ordered us both another.

"Right…where do I start?"

"Perhaps you start from the beginning, tell me why you are angry at him."

"Ok…I found Oliver getting beaten up at his doorstep."

"What? Oh god is he ok?"

"Yes he is ok…I cleaned him up…he just has a few cuts and bruises."

"Ok so explain why are you angry at him?"

"He kissed me."

"What?"

I watched her facial express change; she seemed rather intrigued more than surprised.

"Ok fine…we kissed and god is he an amazing kisser. We sort of made out…and…"

"Dear lord Addie did you sleep with him?"

"What no…we almost…until…he got a voicemail from his fiancée."

"Oh my god…you are the other woman."

"NO…No. I am not…I will not be the other woman no."

"What so you going to continue to work for him and pretend nothing happened, even you both know there will be a sexual tension between the both of you."

"Ok this is where I need your help…I am thinking about quitting."

"NO."

I jumped at her answer and nearly everyone in the café turned to look at us, she smiled at them all and muttered sorry.

"Look Addie, you can't quit…you know he is going through a tough time. He has the court case coming up. He doesn't have the time to look for another nanny, plus you and the girl gel well."

Mel had a point, I can't do that too him…I can't stress him out even more, it would be cruel of me. If I am going to quit, I'll stay till he gets married or even sooner after the court case.

"You're right."

"Of course I am. Look Addie, you should stay on until the court case is over and if you still feel like you want to leave, well leave then ok."

"Ok…thanks."

"No worries, that's what sisters are for."

I smiled at her. I am so glad that I reconnected with my sister; I am so glad that I am no longer under the control of my family. Well they think I'm dead and way, just like my sister is dead to them. I don't know why my sister insisted to pretend I died but whatever, she has her reasons, and if they are to protect me then…so be it.


	71. Those Three Little Words

_**Hey guys, thank you for your reviews. I am glad you liked the chapter, Oliver has always been drawn to Maddie/Addie, and I really wanted to show the chemistry. Plus we all want him to ditch Frankie :P **_

_**Anyway I would like around 580 reviews, that would be amazing. The next chapter will go back to Schuyler and Jack. Long time no see I know! Lol. **_

_**Livvie x**_

* * *

**(Chapter 71)**

(Teddy's POV)

Deming's been with this Paul Rayburn for about two months now and I have slowly watched her change. He is changing her and not in a good way. All she talks about is him, and well I just can't help but be jealous. There is something about Paul that I just don't like. So being the overprotective best friend, I have been doing my own little digging on Paul Rayburn. He is not all Mr Nice guy, there is something so off about him and well I am trying to find out the truth.

Deming doesn't seem to be concentrating on her venator job and now that I am acting as head venator of the New York Coven, well she will have to listen to me. Deming was not amused to learn that I got the job of head venator, well it is only temporary, and Kingsley will get his head job back. I am rather surprised that Avery Smith gave me the job of head venator, though she did say the work I have done hasn't gone unnoticed, even if I am a quiet one. I worry about Kingsley but I know he is ok, and I hope Mimi will find him, I did give her a file, it wasn't much but I hope it is enough to help her find and save our best venator.

There she is now Deming, on cloud nine, when she is supposed to be focusing on the task set for us. Someone has sent us valid information that there are silver bloods around trying to take down the New York Coven from within.

First it was Forsyth Llewellyn with his demon daughter Bliss Llewellyn. Well the redhead is now human and Forsyth is well long gone, but not dead. So our coven has a new threat, some say the target is the New York Coven's Regent, Avery Smith, but what do they want with the Regent? What has Avery got that they want? It makes sense for them to target our leader, eliminate the leader and weaken the coven. Avery has truly brought the coven back to its former glory, under her rule these past few years our young vampires are safe, but for how long? There is a threat out there, and I can't help but feel that the real person in danger is Schuyler Force, she is the first known half blood of our kind and I feel that there is still a force that wishes for her to be dead. After all she is our prophecy. There has been multiple attempts to prevent her birth, but like Taylor Bennett would say Schuyler Van Alen was meant to be born, however much they tried to prevent her birth she was suppose to be born and here she is now. Yes I feel Schuyler Force is in real danger. The war of the three worlds is not over; no this is only the beginning.

I was quickly drawn out of my thoughts, by the very girl that I am madly in love with, god is she beautiful, it is rather warm at the moment in New York even for April, she looked stunning, in that dress, I guess I could stare at her all day. I moved some hair out of my face and looked at her.

"Teddy? Did you here what I said?"

"Sorry what was it again?"

I watched as she rolled her brown eyes at me, it is not often she roll her eyes at me, it hurt just a little.

"I said that Paul wants to meet you."

"What?"

Really? Her boyfriend wants to meet her best friend? I have been pestering Deming for a while now, I have wanted to meet Paul Rayburn from the moment they became an item. Now two months on he finally agrees to meet me. I am rather annoyed that my brother got to meet him before me. Yes Deming introduced her boyfriend to her sister and my brother before me. Then again they did go on a double date, but it is beside the point. I am her best friend, and I really get the right to check him out.

"Teddy you have wanted to meet him for ages! Why are you so surprised?"

"Oh well I didn't think it would actually happen."

"Ok well now it has, don't you go and scare him away!"

"Come on Deming you know me, why would I do that too you?"

"I don't know. You seem protective."  
"Deming you are a blue blood, you will live on for eternity while Paul well he only has one life, one life to live. I am worried that you will fall in love with him."  
"Ted...you are so sweet, but I am afraid it is too late. I think I am falling in love with Paul Rayburn."  
My heart literally skipped a beat. No, no way! It has been like two months! How could she be in love with that moron? How? He is not right for her. No way, I can't help feel that the only reason he is with Deming is that he wants to hurt her and I can't have that happen to her, not my Deming.

"Teddy? Are you ok?"

"Sorry just a little shocked. You really love the guy? After two months?"

"Yes, I really think so. Teddy, Paul is absolutely wonderful, you are going to love him."

I am going to love him? Oh very unlikely. Paul Rayburn is famous among the red bloods in New York; well he is the Forces News Network's sports reporter, very much a ladies man, yet he only ever wanted Deming. Which makes no sense at all. Why the sudden change? Why Deming? It is just a little suspicious. He has not once been in a stable relationship, or rather a long term one…the longest it has been is a month and the girl he was with grew too attached and he got away before it grew to deep. The girl was devastated, well naturally she would be.

"Oh I am sure I will."

"Good, how does Friday sound? The Upper East Side's finest steakhouse?"

"Sounds great."

"Great I will go and tell Paul now."

I watched as the petite Asian bounced away, there is a spring in her steps, she is so happy, totally oblivious to what is right in front of her; I know I am what she is looking for. I can give her so much more than he could ever give her. I can live on for eternity, I can love her forever, and all I ask for in return is for her to love me, like I love her. I am not asking for much, just a little love is all I want, and I want it with her.

I could hear her in the other room talking to her beloved, everyday she falls more in love with Paul Rayburn and everyday I fall more in love with her, everyday I wish that I am Paul Rayburn's shoes. Being Paul Rayburn is better than being Ted Lennox, I would give up my immortality, if it meant that I can be with her. I would give up everything for her, I would throw my own life in the line if it meant that I could save her, give her a chance to live…I would do it. I know this is something Paul Rayburn wouldn't do. I know he doesn't love Deming, of course he doesn't. He is a known playboy and well it has only been two months. Deming will throw down everything for him, yet he would not do that for. I can't see it. For Christ sakes the man has never been in a stable relationship, he cannot give her want she wants. She is setting herself up for heartache. I would give her so much more; I wouldn't hurt her like he will hurt her. She has my heart; I can only show true love for her. I may be a fool for giving my entire heart to a girl, who does not replicate the same feelings, yet it can't be helped, perhaps I am one of those many fictional characters. A fool in love.

(Deming's POV)

Today is our two months anniversary; I have been with Paul for two months! He has been there to cheer me up, especially when I got a little upset at the fact that my best friend and partner Teddy Lennox is the head venator, head of all the New York venator that includes me. But I did let it pass since Paul doesn't know that I am a vampire and well he thinks I am just your average news reporter. Yes, he does not know that being an international news reporter is a cover up job, for my real job, covering up the fact that I am really a venator, a truth seeker. Seeking for the truth and the freedom of my people. For freedom and forgiveness.

Ted has been strange these past couple of months. He was protective of me before, but it seems ever since I have been with Paul he has gotten even more protective. As if he doesn't trust him. Well that's the impression I get from him. Ted is really sweet to be worrying about me but there really is no need. I am a big girl, plus Paul is a good man he won't hurt me. I guess Ted may be worried about my heart, I mean Paul gets one life and I well live on forever, bond mate less. With no one to love me, but it doesn't matter right now. I want to be with Paul, he means the world to me. God I think I love him. I think I really do. I must sound crazy and I know it's been only two months but god am I crazy about him. I know Dehua likes him, she really took a liking to him and she approves of him. Even Sam has met my boyfriend. I guess my relationship with Sam is well a lot better, due to the fact he is dating my sister. Though right now I am a little worried about Teddy meeting Paul I really don't want him to scare him away. Which of course Teddy assures me he won't scare him away. It is true it is not in Ted's nature. I mean Teddy is a great guy and a great friend a loyal friend very loyal to those he loves. Just I have a strong relationship with Ted and I don't want Paul to get the wrong idea. Which I am sure he won't, I mean he trusts me and I trust him. I guess it will be time to do the deed soon. I mean I am in love with him and I do trust him with my world. Yes perhaps tonight when I see him, after all I am staying over, but right now need to go over these files with my head venator and best friend Teddy Lennox.

"Babe?"

"Oh sorry…"

"Daydreaming about me ey?"

"You wish."

"Oh come on babe I know you are just dying to see me tonight."

"Well…"

"I knew it…tell your friend Ted 7pm Friday."

"Seven…right."

"Ok see you tonight."

"Ok…can't wait."

"Oh yeah babe…"

"Yes?"

"Happy two months."

"What?"

"We have been together for two months today."

"You remembered?"

"Of course babe."

My heart swooned I can't believe that they remembered. He knew we have been together for two months, god is he wonderful.

"Ok I will see you tonight."

"Bye babe."

"Bye."

I was still a little shocked at the fact that he remembered. I mean Paul is not the type to remember, but he is. God is he full of surprise.

"So Deming what time Friday?"

I looked up from my phone, I didn't even realise my feet had made it's way back to the Lennox brother's living room.

"Urm…seven?"

"Seven great. Is this a smart or casual do?"

"Teddy you always look smart anyway, casual is really not your style."

"That is true, but I can work the smart casual look."

I couldn't help but smile at him, Ted is well gorgeous, and he dresses how I want men to dress and well quite frankly Paul does not dress like that, yet I still love him.

"That is true."

I picked up a file and knocked a couple others on the floor, apologizing to Ted, I picked up a file that read Paul Rayburn, standing up I flicked through the file to find information on Paul's family, information on his father's marriage to Verity's mother and all his past relationships or rather flings. It annoyed me somewhat to know Ted was digging up information on my boyfriend.

"Ted what the hell is this?"  
I waved the file with my boyfriend's name on the front up into the air. He looked guilty, he was staring at me with his grey eyes, yet that cute looked annoyed me.  
'Oh...Deming...'  
'Why are you looking into my boyfriend's past?'  
'Look I wanted to see if he really wanted to be with you so I thought I would do a little digging.'  
'Without my permission? How could you Ted!'  
'Look Deming I'm sorry I was just trying to protect you.'  
' I don't need your protection.'  
With that I slammed the file on to the table, grabbed my bag and headed for the door. I have never felt so angry with him; I cannot believe he would do such a thing, behind my back. I could hear Ted calling after me but I ignored him. But then I heard him in my head for the first time. I froze on the spot.

'_Deming, please, I am just worried.' _

'_Leave me alone Ted! And stay out of my head.'_

'_Deming…'_

'_NO! Ted NO!' _

I ran the last few steps to the lift, knowing very well that he was going to be coming after me. I watched as the lift doors closed on him. I can't believe him; god…that's it Friday is out of the question! I can't believe Ted would do something like that, it is not like him. God this has made me so angry, so angry with him. Once I was at the bottom of my building I was relieved that Ted hadn't followed me. I walked out of the building took a left. There leaning outside the building was Edward Lennox looking ever so dapper. His hair combed smoothly, the sun shining on his hair creating blonde highlights. He looked absolutely gorgeous in that simple blue Ralph Lauren shirt and black trousers with black shoes to go with it. Ralph Lauren! Teddy certainly has taste. How did he get down here before me? Ok fine I know how obviously used the velox and then zoomed down the stairs. I rolled my eyes at the sight of him, trying to walk past him only for him to grab my arm.

"Deming."

"Let go of my arm Edward."

Why I called him that I don't know. I have never called him that. Honestly from the moment we met I didn't even know his first name was Edward that is until he started to open up to me. Telling me how much he hated the name Edward. He liked to be called Ted, and that's what everyone called him. I looked at him, staring deeply into his perfect grey eyes. I saw the look of guilt, the look of sadness and the look in his eyes, telling me how truly sorry he was.

"I am so sorry Deming, I don't expect you to forgive me but you should know I am protective of the ones I care about…you are one of them."

I knew he was speaking the truth, I know he cares for me, and I know he cares for his brother's wellbeing too. There have been countless times I have wanted to smack that bloody smirk off Sam Lennox's face, but he always stopped me, Teddy Lennox always was there to stop me.

Honestly I cannot stay angry with others for long, I never had that ability, unless of course you have really angered me to the core. Like Lucifer for one, I was such a fool for believing him, dragging my dear sister into all this, I convinced Dehua that Lucifer was right, and our father was wrong. I have never ever felt so stupid, that was the biggest mistake I have ever made.

"Ted…"

For some reason I couldn't even get my words out, strong confident Deming, unable to speak, paralyzed in her spot by someone so beautiful. I stared at him, his grey eyes looking deeply into my brown. With the sun shining behind him, he looked so angelic, so beautiful. The sun made all his goodness shine out of him. Ted is a good man, and I know he regrets following in the footsteps of Lucifer, Ted has a good heart, and he is so pure, so good, so angelic, I can't find a fault in that man, not one.

I wrapped both of my arms around his neck and hugged him, resting my head against his shoulders, I felt him wrapped his arms round me, pulling me closer to him.

"I know you are only looking out for me. But I am a big girl now."

"Well someone has too."

"Teddy, you are sweet…but I am not know as the Angel of Mercy for being weak, people fear me and so they should. I am not know for being very merciful…not to those who side with the devil."

"Well I hope you take mercy with me, with the Angel of Tolerance."

I giggled into his chest as I felt him kiss the top of my head, I held him tightly, lovely his strong arms wrapped round me.

"I thought you was going to say something cheesy like I am the Angel of Tolerance and I have always tolerated you."

"I can be cheesy if you want me too?"

"No…it's ok. Thank you for always been here with me, for always tolerating me."

"Love, I am your best friend, who else is suppose to tolerate you?"

"Thank you."

I smiled up at him and released my hold and started to step away from him, when I felt him hold onto my hand, his warm hand against mine, I looked at our hands joint together before looking up at him.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Paul, it's our two month anniversary tonight…we will see you Friday at seven."

I looked at him, watched as his eyes stayed on me, almost as if his eyes where begging me to stay with him, before he slowly let go of my hand. I felt compelled to stay with him, just for the few seconds as I felt his eyes on me.

"I…I… will see you Friday Teddy."

"Sure."

He smiled at me with his signature smile, a slight crooked smile, yet it made him look ever so gorgeous. I turned back around and hailed for a cab, once one pulled up, I turned to look at him; he was still there leaning against the lamppost, looking at me. He waved at me and I waved back before getting into the cab. As my heart sets for the man I love, the man on my mind was far from him.

(Paul's POV)

When she arrived she looked stunning. Yet I could feel that something was wrong. She wasn't her usual self; she seemed fine when I was talking to her on the phone earlier. She acted a little distracted.

"Babe, you alright?"

"How did you know something is wrong?"

"Babe…I'm your boyfriend, I would know."

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms round her, pulling her to and I kissed her, she kissed me back, yet it felt half hearted…which annoyed me just a little.

"Tell me babe."

"It's nothing."

"Really?"

"Honestly it is fine, so happy two months."

I gave her a funny looked before I could even open my month her lips where locked onto mine. I kissed her back, my hands worming down to cup her butt; I could hear her squeal on my lips. She should get use to her now, I am a hands on man and I touch what I want, of course I have wanted to get into her pants for a long time. A very long time, though I have been satisfying my needs with Frankie, god is that girl wild in bed, absolutely wild. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of that wild cat. I felt her rest her hand onto my chest, as I deepened the kiss, she pulled away, much to my annoyance.

"Paul."

"Yes babe."

Her deep brown eyes locked with mine, she was truly beautiful, Deming carries a beauty unlike any other. She does not know her true beauty. She is I guess naïve to her own beauty. Unlike my sister and Frankie. Both women know they are beautiful and know how to flaunt it. Well hence why Frankie is all over me.

She kissed me deeply, so passionately; I could so rip that top of her right here right now, yet I controlled myself, just.

"Babe you are so beautiful."

I kissed her, tasting her, pushing my tongue deep into her mouth, she kissed me back with the same passion. The lustfulness was all in that kiss. I wanted her so bad; I am to take her tonight. If only she would let me, god damn it she should let me.

"Paul…I…I…give myself to you."

"What?"

She was what? No way, are all my fantasies come true all in a day? I screwed Frankie earlier today and god was it wild and electrifying. And now I get to screw Deming too. I have always wanted to screw them both on one day. Thank god Deming can't smell sex on me. Then again I slept with Frankie at hers and I cleaned myself thoroughly.

"Paul…I'm ready…for us…to take our relationship to the next level."

If I am my true self I would jumping up and down screaming yes, but I am Deming's Paul. I am her love; I will act like a gentleman. Well to the best of my ability anyway since well I am not your average gentleman. Unlike that Teddy Lennox, the perfect gentleman with a ridiculous name. _'Oh hi I am Teddy'_ want a pompous idiot. He is so self absorbed and greedy I could punch him. I see how he lust over my girlfriend, I know what he has been doing. Snooping up on me. That little swine. He won't find anything, don't care that he is a venator, he will not find out the truth. He thinks he can just investigate me? Because he is so in love with Deming. But he is not going to get her, because she is mine! She will fall in love with me. Only me. I will be her only love.

I picked up Deming into my arms, and carried her giggling form straight to the bedroom. I literally threw her onto the bed where I pounced her just like Frankie pounced on me earlier. I kissed her, sending kisses down her neck as I slowly removed her dress, my ice cold hand touched the soft skin of her stomach, I felt her shiver at my touch. I couldn't help but feel thrilled that she was mine. Truly mine. It was not long till she is completely under my control no. It was not long till we both where de-clothed and tangled in a heated heap on the bed. I kissed her neck lightly, wanting to bruise it but didn't dare to mark her beautiful body. During our intense lovemaking I had her screaming my name, it was something that drove my heart further towards her. Once her breathing calmed down, she looked straight into my eyes, as I lay on top of her, she brushed a strand of hair from my face and kissed me.

"Paul…I…I love you."

Bingo…she loves me…I have done it…I have finally won her heart, bending down I kissed her extremely hard. Loving her taste, loving the fact that she somehow managed to love a heartless man like me. A half silver blood and half human. I thought my heart was as black as coal, as cold as stone…yet as she said that she loved me, I couldn't help but feel my heart warm up, just a little. I looked at her and smiled at her.

"Deming…my babe. I love you too."

I heard her gasp and cry at the same time, tears streaming down her face, I kissed her all over the face, kissing away her tears before kissing her hard on the lips. I have done it, I have completed my task, I have made Deming Chen fall in love with me, yet I don't think she is the only one that has fallen in love.

* * *

_**Here is a little snippet from the next chapter. :) I hope you like it. And can guess who's POV it is.  
**_

_**"Isla-Rose! Quit it now!"**_

_**But of course my stubborn daughter did not do as she was told instead continued to irritate her father. She continued to kick his chair, until we reached the city. Jack was driving rather dangerously. Once we parked he roared at her to get of the car and go straight to her room. She did so, in utter fear.**_

_**"Jack! You didn't have to be like that with her!"**_

_**"She was driving me insane Schuyler!"**_

_**"I know, but you didn't have to yell at her."**_

_**"It wasn't like I went all Abbadon on her!"**_

_**"Yeah, if it wasn't for me you would have."**_


	72. Spitefulness

_**Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it; honestly it took me a while to write. Schuyler is always hard to write, well in my opinion anyway, in this chapter you will start to see problems arise for our favourite couple. Anyway the next chapter will be a Chace chapter. A future Chace that is. **_

_**Please do review, would love to reach 585-590. That would be amazing.**_

_**Liv **_

* * *

**(Chapter 72)**

(Schuyler's POV)

It's a beautiful day, a beautiful April's day, so for the weekend Jack and I thought we would take Isla out of the city, she was thrilled to be going away but not so thrilled to learn that we were not going to Disneyland. Here she is now sitting in the car sulking. A little frown across her face and her arms where folded she looks like Jack so much. They both pull the very same frown. At the present moment she is angrier with her father. I was all for Disneyland but nope Jack had to go and burst our little girl's bubble. In fact we are just spending our weekend at the beach. An hour into the journey she started to make quite an irritating popping noise. Something I know she learnt from her best friend Jazz Hazard-Perry I am glad the two girls have formed such a strong friendship, after all poor Jazz has lost her mother and it is good that she has someone to turn too, someone who is the same age as her. But sometimes that little girl can be a bad influence like now, how she has taught my daughter to do that annoying popping noise. Of course I was ignoring it, trying ever so hard to not let the noise bother me, but I cannot say the same for Jack. As I looked at him, I knew the noise was getting to him. He was gripping the wheel very tightly, then I heard him in my head, boy did he sound angry.

'_Schuyler aren't you going to tell her to stop making that ridiculous noise?' _

'_No, it is not bothering me that much.' _

'_Seriously?'_

'_Oh calm down Jack, she'll get bored eventually.' _

'_She has a bloody Ipad back there! Why is she even bored!'_

I rolled my eyes; Jack had gotten our five years old an Ipad. I was definitely not impressed. Isla has been nagging us for ages. I always gave her a firm no, but my little girl was a daddy's girl and begged her father for one.

'_If it bothers you that much, why don't you tell her too stop?' _

And that's what he did, keeping his eye on the road, he spoke to our sweet girl.

"Isla, can you stop making that noise?"

"Why? Is it annoying you daddy?"

I couldn't help but smile at my daughter's smart-ass reply, normally I would tell her off, but I will let her off, this time.

"Just a little, sweetheart."

"Ok."

It seemed my little girl was doing as she was told; yet somehow I knew this was only the beginning. My five year old is smart and well after what I taught her well I thought she would have forgotten but it seems she is far from forgetting these bad tactics.

Just as Jack began to calm down the popping sound appeared again, causing Jack to jump out of his skin. He turned to glare at his daughter.

"Isla-Rose!"

I watched as my daughter looked afraid, I know she is not one to admit it but she is scared of her father especially when he is angry. Though Jack being angry is rare, but boy when he fires up. Well if looks could kill, she will be dead. Her mouth frozen, I knew she was about to make the same noise again. I shock my head at her warning her not to do it but of course she did. That did it for Jack. He stopped the car immediately and did a U turn an illegal U turn.

"Jack! What are you doing?"

"We are going home."

"What why?"

"It seems are daughter can't behave."

"Oh come on Jack!"

"Stop taking her side Schuyler."

"Oh but it is ok for you to take hers."

"What?"

"Oh come on Jack! You let her have everything! Like the Ipad!"

"Yeah, but I don't tolerate bad behaviour!"

"So you are going to ruin our weekend away too?"

"That is different."

"Oh really?"

I turned to look at my sweet girl; she looked even more upset to the idea of not going away at all. Yet under all that she also looked extremely angry sometimes I feel Isla and Jack are well too similar.

"That's not fair daddy."

"Life isn't fair Isla."

"Just because you are angry at me doesn't mean you have to be angry at mommy too."

"I'm not angry."

"Liar."

"Isla-Rose Schuyler Force that is quite enough!"

"What are you going to do daddy? Are you going to hit me? Just like smelly Frankie did to my best friend."

I gasped at what came from my little girl's mouth. She sounded exactly like Mimi; I mean that is something Mimi would say. Well I guess Mimi is her aunt and well Mimi is Jack's sister and former twin. Jack was quite taken back too; I knew Abbadon would have surfaced if it hadn't rested a hand on his arm.

"Jack, not in front of our daughter."

I watched as he relaxed and continued to drive home. I turned to look at my daughter who was smirking. I wasn't amused, I frowned at her and she quickly lost her smirk. She knows not to cross me.

"Isla I think you know what to do."

"No. I didn't do anything wrong. Daddy is just all grumpy and being unfair. Mommy you know I don't like liars."

I signed heavily and I turned back round to face the front. Knowing very well that Jack was beyond fuming. At an attempt to calm him down, I spoke to him where only we could hear each other.

'_Jack. Love…please calm down.' _

'_Since when has our daughter ever been this naughty?' _

'_Always. We spoil her too much.' _

'_No we don't.'_

'_Really Jack? She's not the apple of our eyes or a daddy's girl?' _

'_Fine. But she must have learnt all that from somewhere.' _

'_Jack she practically is a mini you. Genetics.' _

'_Oh really? So it is all my flaws?'_

'_Jack. I never said flaws.'_

'_You implied it.'_

'_No…I never did. You assumed and you are assuming wrong.'_

'_We are going to need to stop spoiling her. This should teach her a lesson.' _

I saw a smirk creep up on Jack's face; the very same one Isla wears. Just as I thought Jack had calmed down, Isla started up again. This time kicking the back of her father's chair. Something I taught her to do to Frankie, when she picked the girls up. Jack is not the most patient of angels, but I have to hand it to him for doing so well. I guess he never wants Isla to see his true self. To see Abbadon the Angel of Destruction. I have seen it before and honestly it is not pretty, honestly quite scary.

"Isla-Rose! Quit it now!"

But of course my stubborn daughter did not do as she was told instead continued to irritate her father. She continued to kick his chair, until we reached the city. Jack was driving rather dangerously. Once we parked he roared at her to get out of the car and go straight to her room. She did so, in utter fear.

"Jack! You didn't have to be like that with her!"

"She was driving me insane Schuyler!"

"I know, but you didn't have to yell at her."

"It wasn't like I went all Abbadon on her!"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for me you would have."

I watched Jack roll his green eyes at me before heading into the house; I followed him and watched as he made his way towards the stairs. I followed him up the stairs and watched as he barged straight into our daughter's bedroom without even knocking, well I better have a lock put in place for when she is older. There was my little girl who was half in her pajamas bottoms, clearly startled by the sudden appears of her father. She shrieked and quickly pulled up her bottoms, being rather clumsy at the same time.

"Daddy! You could have knocked!"

"Sorry pet."

Jack clearly looked a little embarrassed but then again it is not like he hasn't seen any of it before I mean up until a couple of weeks ago, he always helped her with her baths, but now Isla wants to be like Jazz, independent, she doesn't want anyone to help her when she needs to have a bath.

"Sweetie, have you had a bath yet?"

"No mommy, daddy told me to go straight to my room and put on my pjs."

Oh of course Jack did, he practically roared at our daughter, you could see it scared her a little…with the wet look in her eyes. I went over to our precious little girl and scooped her up into my arms and gave her a hug and a quick kiss before placing her down on her bed.

"Sweetie, are you hungry?"

"Yeah…really hungry…daddy was being unfair and wouldn't stop for food."

"How about I fix you up a little something and we can eat in bed."

"Really? Mommy you normally don't like it when I eat in bed unless I am really, really sick."

She did have a point, honestly I didn't like Isla eating in bed, she normally got food everywhere. But just this once, I'll let her off, after all her father has been a little harsh on her.

"Yes, just this once sweetie. I'll be right back ok."

"Thanks mommy."

I smiled at my little girl and left Jack with our little girl as I made my way down towards the kitchen, our kitchen staff offered to help, but I quickly ushered them away. I was left in the kitchen by myself, preparing a sandwich for my little girl. Just as I had finished, Jack came bursting in, looking very angry, I ignored the look on his face and continued to poor our daughter a glass of milk.

"What the hell Schuyler!"

"Excuse me?"

"I know what you did."

"What did I do? That has made you so angry?"

"What you taught our daughter."

"And what is that Jack?"

"Oh come on Schuyler you damn well know what I am talking about."

"No I don't do explain it to me, what I have done so wrong that has made you this angry."

"What you did out of spite to Frankie. Using our daughter to get at Frankie."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

I quickly turned from him and started to pack away the bread, when I felt Jack grab my arm and turn me around to face him, his beautiful green eyes where full of anger, he glared at me with such anger, it scared me a little. He was so angry; I knew it wouldn't take much to bring Abbadon out.

"Schuyler you damn well know what I am talking about."

"Let go of my arm Jack."

"What the bloody hell has gotten into you! Why did you teach our daughter to do all those god-awful things, which she decided to do on me too. Like with the whole irritating noise and kicking my chair."

"Oh come on! One I didn't teach her the popping noise, I think she learnt that off Jazz. Two she would have kicked me if she were sitting behind me. So what? I taught her to kick Frankie's chair, I was only…."

"Being spiteful, is what you was doing…what has Frankie ever done to you?"

"Jack you don't understand, there is something completely off about her, I just don't think she is right for Oliver."

"And who is right for Oliver?"

"I don't know! Anyone but her…Jack I get these horrible vibes from Frankie, I am not the only one…even Isla gets these vibes."

"NO…NO. Our daughter doesn't, she has been brainwashed by you, she thinks she hates Frankie because of you and your spiteful ways."

"That is not fair Jack!"

"I am right though."

"No you are not. Our daughter is old enough to have her own opinions."

"Schuyler she is five!"

"And? She took an instant dislike to Frankie. What about Jazz? She certainly doesn't like Frankie."

"Jazz is not our daughter. Besides Frankie is about to marry her father and her mother only just died, she is a completely different. Besides I feel Jazz is a bad influence on our daughter. Perhaps we should cut her out."

I couldn't believe Jack, sure Jazz has taught Isla a few bad things, and sometimes I do think she can be a bad influence. But no way are we cutting Jazz out of our daughter's life. Isla needs Jazz's as much as Jazz needs my daughter. For Christ sakes she is my daughter's conduit, well at least that is what I think. I mean Oliver is her father and he is my conduit.

"I don't believe you Jack. Jazz is Isla's conduit. She needs her."

"I don't have a conduit I did just fine."

"You were meant to have one."

"Conduits just slow you down and cloud your judgment."

"Oh really? Is that what you think of Oliver?"

"Actually thinking about it yeah. Conduits, are slow, they take up all of their blue bloods time. Their needs seem to be more important than their bond mate."

I inwardly rolled my eyes at Jack's words; he was blaming Oliver for my time away from him. Oliver has done nothing wrong, and quite frankly I have spent quite a lot of my time with Jack. Sure I have been with Oliver quite a bit lately, but honestly Oliver is my best friend and he needs me.

"You know why I have been with Oliver."

"Do I?"

How dare he! How dare he ever even think that I have been unfaithful?

"What are you implying that I am seeing Oliver as more than friends?"

"No… you came up with that on your own."

"You know I would never do that to you."

"Do I?"

"For Christ sakes Jack, don't you know me at all?"

"Not sure I know you anymore. The girl I fell in love with is not spiteful. After all Mimi has done to you, I do not see you being spiteful to her!"

"Sure Mimi has done some malice things, but she is different, I can understand her intentions, or what was her intentions…she has changed."

"Schuyler, do tell me, do inform me of your intentions towards Oliver's relationship with Frankie. Do you hate her so much, that you want to break them up?"

I did want to break them up, but no way was I going to go and admit that to Jack of all people, he is already pissed with me and clearly doesn't see Frankie the way I do.

"I am not that spiteful Jack."

"Don't lie to me Schuyler. I know you don't want them together."

"What are you a mind reader? I know what is best for Oliver and Frankie certainly is not good for him. Have you seen how she has wrapped him round her little finger these past four years? It is only now since Jazz has come into his life that he is starting to see her for who she really is."

"And what is that Schuyler? What is she?"

"A lying cow, she is not so sweet and innocent like she likes to portray."

"What makes you say that? From what I have seen Frankie seems to be good for Oliver, I mean it was her that has stopped him from pining after you."

"You haven't seen enough them. Blinded by her fakeness. She is trouble with a capital T."

"You are trouble with a capital T."

I rolled my eyes at Jack's comment and picked up the plate of my daughter's food, I attempted to step around Jack only for him to step in front of me. I scowled at him.

"Jack please move, I need to take this up to our daughter."

"No…not until we have finished talking."

"I think we have finished."

"No we haven't Schuyler. What has gotten into you? You are not yourself! Since when have you started to do spiteful things like that and teaching it to our daughter."

"I am not myself? I am very much myself thank you very much. Now move out of my way."

I walked around Jack and headed towards the door, only to be stopped in my tracks. There standing in front of me was my husband, my very angry looking husband.

"I said we aren't finished."

"Well I am. There is nothing to talk about and it is quite frankly something silly to argue about."

"It is not silly when it concerns our daughter."

"Our daughter is quite healthy thank you very much, but if you stop me anymore she will be famished."

Once again walking around Jack I headed out of the kitchen and towards the staircase, when I heard Jack roar my name. Never ever has he ever yelled at me like that, not in the six years that we have been together. No not once. What has gotten into him? I sighed heavily and turned around only to find him standing right in front of me. The anger was clearly shown in his dark eyes.

"What?"

"What is with that tone!"

"What is with your tone? Can you just let me get this…."

"Schuyler this has gone on for far too long. Stop being so spiteful towards Frankie. She has done nothing wrong!"

"So you liked to think. Jack she even has you under her spell. She is not who you think she is!"

"She seems pretty nice and in my opinion very good for Hazard-Perry. If you can't stop being so spiteful and teaching our daughter to be spiteful towards her then you better stop seeing Hazard-Perry!"

"What?"

God he can't be serious? He is really going to try and stop me from seeing my best friend! God he is insane, I am not a bad influence on our daughter. Frankie is the one who should be banned, she is a bad influence and quite frankly I do not want her anywhere near my daughter.

"Grow up Schuyler."

"You are telling me to grow? I have done nothing wrong."

"Sure, you haven't. Teaching our daughter such behaviour is not immature."

"That's enough Jack!"

"What I am only speaking the truth!"

"Yes out of spite!"

"Hold on! SO now I am the spiteful one!"

"Yes."

That when I felt a hard slap across my face, causing me to drop the tray in my hand, never ever has Jack ever hit me. I was completely shocked, yet before I couldn't even reply, there was a little voice at the top of the stairs. I turned around to see my little girl in complete tears.

"Well done Jack."

I muttered, while rubbing my rather painful cheek, before running up the stairs and scooping my little girl in my arms. I hoped to god that my daughter didn't see her father hit me, but going by her facial expression and the tears streaming down her face, I knew very well that she saw it all. I carried my daughter back into her room and onto her bed.

"Mommy…"

"Shush sweetie."

"Why did daddy hit you?"

"Daddy got a little angry that is all."

"Is it because of me mommy?"

"What? Of course not sugar, it was not even your fault."

"Yes it was mommy…I'm sorry mommy."

"Sweetie. Why would you ever think it was your fault?"

"Because I told daddy, that you taught me to do all those naughty things to Frankie."

Oh my precious little girl. It was never her fault, it was mine. I was the one who taught her to do all those things, which she has now got imprinted in her brain, and because of father made her angry, she thought it would be funny to do all those naughty things to her father.

"Isla, listen to me, it was not your fault, it was mommy's. I shouldn't have taught you to do all those naughty things in the first place."

My little girl stopped with her tears and a small smile appeared on her face. I know it was wrong to teach my little girl to do all those things, but I know that my daughter disliked that Italian from the moment she met her, even if she was still a baby. I just know there is a bad vibe coming from her.

"Mommy…you know Frankie deserves it…she is bad bad person, who hits children. Daddy deserved it too! Daddy was bad for hitting you mommy. Daddies don't hit mommies. Daddies are supposed to love mommies and kiss her."

I couldn't help but laugh at my daughter's naïve view of mommies and daddies. If only mommies and daddies always love each other and never argue.

"Sweetie, daddy isn't a bad person."

"He is when he hurts my mommy."

My sweet girl crawled out of the covers and crawled into my lap, wrapping her little arms round my neck before kissing the part of my face, where Jack slapped me.

"Mommy…does it hurt?"

"No sweetie."

Of course it did but I wasn't going to out right and admit it to her. I half expected Jack to be outside Isla's room watching us, waiting for me to leave so that he would apologies for slapping me, but when I looked to the opened door of my daughter's room, there was no one standing there.

"Mommy you are lying."

"What?"

"You are lying…it hurts doesn't it?"

I sighed deeply, why was my daughter so much like Jack? Not that it is a bad thing. Sometimes I wish there was an ounce of me in her, apart from physical similarities.

"A little…pet are you still hungry? I could go and make you something."

"Ok!"

Kissing my daughter on the forehead, I left her in her room as I made my way downstairs, to find the mess I made had been cleaned, instead of heading towards the kitchen like I was suppose to I walked down the hall to our living room, where I heard voices. Standing by the door, I saw sitting on the sofa with my husband was the one person I hate the most, I hate her so much, that she makes Mimi Martin even look good. Frankie Duvall. What the hell is she doing in my house and with my husband?

"Jack, we need to tell Schuyler too."

"She is with our daughter at the moment."

"God I am ever so worried Jack."

I watched as tears streamed down her face, and Jack reached out to touch her hand, it couldn't help but feel jealous to see how affectionate he was towards the cow. I watched as she fell into my husband's arms, sobbing. It did it for me, as I entered to room.

"What the hell?"

They sprung apart, Frankie standing up, with tears in her eyes, looking ever so guilty, but somewhere inside me told me that it was all an act.

"Schuyler…"

"What the hell are you doing here? And with my husband…."

Jack stood too, looking still angry with me. He has no right to be angry with me. He is sitting on the sofa being affectionate with someone other than his wife.

"Calmed down Schuyler, Frankie is upset…"

"Right you are going to believe Miss Crocodile Tears!"

"Schuyler…please Jack is right…Oliver's been beaten up."

"What?"

Oliver has what? She is bluffing right? Any reason to get close to my husband. She is trying to tear us apart that is what she is up too!

'_Schuyler, I can't even believe you would think of that. She is not lying. Oliver was beaten up. His nanny confirmed it just a moment ago.'_

'_What?'_

But an annoying ratty voice drew me from my thoughts. I just couldn't help but feel that she was lying; something in her voice told me this was all an act that she honestly does not care about Oliver's wellbeing. Addie on the other hand, I know she cares for Oliver and his daughter, I have seen the way she stares at Oliver's butt. She wants him.

"Jack…please you have to help him, I am so worried…we should go and see him."

"Ok, lets go."

That was all I heard, and moments later I found myself alone. Jack was gone, with her. They didn't even bother to wait for me, or even ask me to come. They should know I would go, after all Oliver is my best friend. I can't help but feel that I am losing Jack, yet I know he loves me. But it is because of her, she is the reason we argued, she is the reason I taught all those things to our daughter. I wish she would just disappear, disappear on her own, instead of taking my husband with her.

'_Jack'_

I sent, hoping that he would reply; yet there was nothing. I know he is angry with me for the way I have been treating Frankie. That it is not like me. I have never been so spiteful to someone. Not even Mimi. He and Oliver have so much trust in Frankie Duvall, but I cannot do it, I know something is up with her. But I am the only one who can see it. I am the only one who can see through her lies. She has twisted Oliver round her fingers and I am worried she will twist Jack around hers.


	73. Chace's Industries

_**Hey guys, thanks to those who reviewed. I am quite surprised that the last chapter has gotten you guys to take sides! Some of you are on Sky's side while others are on Jack's! Personally I am on Schuyler's side. As well Frankie deserves all she gets really. Anyway I'd love to reach 595-600. The 600th reviewer will get a little prize, that being a summary of the next six chapters, and three questions regarding the story. Also the next chapter will be going back to Deming and Teddy. **_

_**Livvie **_

* * *

**(Chapter 73)**

(Chace' POV)

I have lost everything, everyone all those that I loved! I lost my mother, I lost my sister and now I have lost the girl of my dreams. The girl I have loved for so long. All because of him. That man who dares to call himself my father! Father's don't take away mothers from their children! Since his return I have lost everything! I thought getting rid of the conduits would bring all those I loved back to me. Instead it tore them further apart. But it doesn't matter anymore I have Verity. My best friend and now my love. I had hoped to lose my virtue to Isla but I lost it to Verity instead. She has become my lover, my girlfriend, and my queen. At sixteen, I am the New York Coven's new leader, many has left in fear, yet many have stayed in fear. My wretched father and my beloved sister still live in the city. They think that they can still save me. But it is too late. I cannot be saved, never. Here I am sitting up on the top floor of what once was the Force's News Networks, headquarters. It is now, Chace's Industries. I own this now, along with many others, Verity has helped me obtain many of these other business in just a few months. She is amazing and the perfect queen. Here she is now waltzing in looking as hot as ever. I ushered her over with my finger and she fell onto my lap as we made out rather passionately. Slowly I started to undress her, sending kisses all over her beautiful body. Verity was half undressed when there was a knock on my door. Reluctantly I withdrew my tongue from Verity's mouth and I looked to the door.

"What?"

"Mr Bennett?"

"It's Smith! God damn it Eugenie get it right! I do not take my loser of a father's name."

"Er…Er…sorry Mr Smith…you have a visitor."

Pathetic red blood. Eugenie what a name! Parents must have hated her.

"Babe, I could depose of that pathetic red blood for you."

"Oh would you? That would be great and after my meeting we can continue what we started."

"Of course, right after I find you a new secretary."

I smiled at my wonderful girlfriend, I watched as she got dressed and she kissed me one last time before she left, beckoning Eugenie to follow her.

"Come in."

The door opened and there stood a male, he was tall, must be the same age as me. Dark brown hair and piercing bluey grey eyes.

"Chace."

"Since when have we been on a first name basis?"

"Since I am the one you wanted my mother to send over."

He had a thick British accent, and not the common kind no; it was the typical posh accent, just like my fathers. I did wonder why he had a British accent, when his mother was clearly French. His mother Isabelle De Orleans, his biological mother, he is indeed the spawn of Lucifer. People think Bliss Llewellyn was the first spawn of Lucifer and a fellow blue blood, but no Blaine Kent was the first, he was born secretly just like Bliss was.

"I see, well take a seat Blaine. That is the name you are using right? As that is the name your mother gave me."

"Yes, also my mother has a gift for you, as a welcome gift."

I watched as he went through his jacket and pulled out a card before handing it to me. The front had my name, written in beautiful calligraphy _'Christopher Pierce Smith' _I opened it and found a plain silver card, with the Lucifer's Morningstar imprinted on the front. Opening the card it read:

'_Dearest Christopher,_

_I want to congratulate you for finally seeing the light. (Pun very much intended) I am glad you have finally realised that siding with the Morningstar is the only way. I welcome you into my family with open arms. I see that you have become quite attached to Miss James. She is yours to keep. Unlike the blues we shall not judge you, we will not stop whom you should be with. If it is Miss Force you want, I can assure you I will try my absolute best to bring her to you. But I must say Miss James is a much better fit for you Mr Smith. _

_Upon receiving this letter, you would have met my son. You requested someone outside the New York Coven to watch your sister, be your personal spy. Well here he is, my son, with our Dark Prince. No one must know of Blaine's existence, do you understand me clearly Mr Smith? Once you have finish reading this, you must destroy this letter. As I was saying, Blaine would be your perfect candidate, I don't know if this is fortunate or a misfortune, but Blaine looks nothing like his father, save it for his eyes, which only is slightly similar to his father. He even has more blue blood in him than silver. So you must watch him, he has truly failed me as a son, but I keep him around, as he is the only reminder I have of my lover. I can assure you my son is a loyal man, he knows what side he has to be on, but he can get a little attached. _

_I hope to speak with you soon, once again congratulations on becoming the New York Coven's Regis. Once our lord returns, we will run the three worlds together. Please find enclosed a very generous check on my behalf. This shall help you rebuild that crumbling coven of yours._

_Isabelle De Orleans'_

Muttering a few words in the dark language the card burst into flames before slowly fading away. I turn to look at the British man standing in front of me. He had an innocent look on his face, a perfect candidate to fool my sister. After all, my sister is currently mourning the death of her beloved conduit; it would be a perfect time for Blaine to enter her life.

"Sit."

I watched as the tall male sat, he was definitely taller than me, only by a little, but still taller. He had an exotic Italian look to him, yet he had a deep British accent.

"I want you to watch my sister."

"Watch your sister? In what way?"

" Whatever way your little brain you can come up with. I don't care, I just want to know what she is up too. What my father is up too. I want you to report back to me weekly."

"Ok, care to tell me a little background information about your sister?"

"She recently lost her conduit. And is in mourning, I want you to play with her vulnerable state; I want her to fall into your arms. She will need comfort and you are the perfect person to do so."

"Ok seems simple enough."

"Yes…but I have one request."

"And what may that be?"

"Don't you dare fall in love with my sister."

"Ok. But you want me to make her fall in love with me?"

"If it is the only way to keep tabs on her then yes. My sister is a very quiet person, a reserved person. She never had many close friends, and now with her conduit dead, she will need someone. I care about my sister a lot, don't you dare make her do something she is not ready for. If you do I will kill you."

"You are saying sex? She is a virgin right?"

"Yes. I rather have you take her instead of her god awful best friend, well he can't anyway I killed him and I am not afraid of killing you. My sister may hate me right now, but it doesn't stop me from loving her."

"Protective brother."

I guess I am, a very protective brother. I only want what is best for my sister, and if Isabelle is right about loyalty then Blaine is the person I know who can stay loyal to my sister.

"Yes, since I practically burnt down half of New York. It won't be had to find my sister. She often visits the Mets. A favourite spot of hers, she is in mourning so don't push the wrong buttons."

"How do you expect me to waltz into her life? You can clearly tell I am from a different coven."

"That is true and we are in trouble times. Perhaps you wanted to leave the European Coven and sort refuge with the New York Coven, but before you went to find the New York Coven, you decided to go sightseeing."

"That could work. Any idea where your sister is now."

I did know where my sister was, well my tracking system, knew where my sister was, should tell me where she is. Logging into my laptop, I pulled up my sister's tracking system and found that she was currently at the Empire State Building. I knew my sister liked going there; it was the place where my wretched father proposed to my mother. A place she found romantic, where she found a connection to our dead mother. My mom, was so beautiful, she was my favourite person, my number one. God I miss my mom everyday and everyday it pains me that she is gone. I blame myself for her death, it was my fault, if only it hit my father…my mom would be here with me today, and perhaps I wouldn't have lost Coco or Isla.

"Empire State Building."

"Empire State Building? Right I better be off then."

"Yes."

Blaine stood and walked towards the door, I called out his name and he turned to look at me. Something told me he could be trusted, but at the same time I didn't want my sister to get hurt.

"Don't fall in love with her."

"Got it."

He was gone; I was left hoping that my sister would come to no harm, my mind drifted to Isla. I wondered where Isla is now, whether she is ever thinking about me.

(Blaine Kent's POV)

I sighed heavily as I arrived at the Empire State Building. I don't even know why my mother sent me, I am useless to her, and she tells me time and time again. People do question how on earth I am the bastard child of the Dark Prince. I am nothing like my father, nothing. My mother says I do not have my father's beauty, which is a real shame, in her eyes. Many still see me as beautiful, of course, I mean I am a blue bloods, well as blue as I can be. It is odd that my mother is still a blue blood. Many would have thought she would have gone silver long ago. Rumour has it that I have never killed an innocent. Rumour proves to be true, every time I get close too, I can't…it is like I hear their thoughts in my mind; I cannot bring myself to take someone's life…and innocent's life. Though I may not have killed an innocent, it does not mean my hands are clean. They are far from it…I have taken lives of those who deserve to be dead, those who I see harming others. Many nephilims, they seek to torture innocent red bloods and my blood does boil. Some say I am a sap, perhaps I am, I am weak, yet what many see as weak, other will see as strong. I stay loyal to my mother and father…but I will always stay loyal to myself, I will not kill unless I have too. Though I will be a loyal spy, my mother always says that is all I am good at. I have tried to show to her what I am capable of, but she cannot see what I have done for her, what I have found out about those who still crave for forgiveness.

I didn't' particularly want to go to New York, but I did what my mother bid for me to do. After all she is my mother, whether she loves me or not. There is one rule my new boss gave me and it is not to fall in love with his sister. Where did he get the impression that I would fall in love with his sister? Is she lovable or something? A kind person perhaps. After all I hear she is the Angel of Faith. I am not one who falls in love that easily, I can't say I have ever been in love. I haven't found her yet…not sure I ever will. After all I should be a heartless soul, with a father like Lucifer.

As the lift doors opened up to the top floor, I saw a girl with her back to me, she was alone, I watched as she turned around, I stopped in my tracks, as I took in her beauty. She was breathtaking with deep hazel eyes, with golden blonde locks that highlighted her beautiful heart shaped face. You could see she was an angel, a pure one, so pure, so innocent, and so good. Yet on that beautiful angelic face you could see sadness, deep sadness. I watched as her beautiful hazel eyes locked with mine. I definitely was not prepared for how beautiful she was. I smiled at her and walked towards where she stood, instead of meeting her gaze I continued to look out onto the New York sights. It was beautiful; the view was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the girl standing next to me.

"I'm Blaine, Blaine Kent."

"Cassandra Bennett…people call me Coco."

"I like the sound of Cassie better."

I turned to smile at her and she tore her gaze from mine and blushed. With her rosy cheeks she looked even more beautiful.

"You are a blue blood."

"Yes…from England…as you can tell."

"Yes and I am your typical New Yorker."

I laughed at her remark and watched as her beautiful face became even redder. She had moved a little further away, her eyes fixed on the horizon, where the sun was currently setting; it was beautiful and very romantic.

"It's beautiful."

I turned to look at her, a little confused by her remark, she turn to look at me, her hazel eyes meeting my bluey grey ones.

"Pardon?"

"The sunset. It is beautiful, and look even snow is falling."

"Yes it is, is this place something significant to you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you must have been here a while, you was here before I arrived, I am just guessing."

She sighed heavily and brushed a falling tear from her face, before biting her ruby lips.

"This place is very important to me, especially this day, this weather…perhaps not the right time…but this was the very place…the place, my father asked my mother to marry him."

Her mother, Sariel the Angel of Guidance, she is no longer with her, always a kind soul. I have met her before, long ago. Back when she and Elias was in England, I was sent to spy on them, that was when she had been poisoned by a nephilim, he goes by the name Paul Rayburn. Yes, I was the one who leaked the information, that she was seeking her Elias and my mother sent him, sent him to poison the Angel of Guidance, thankfully Elias reached her in time, actually I was the one who sent Elias the warning letter. I was a young boy at the time, Sariel was always motherly towards me, and even at the time she thought I was a poor orphan red blood. I could not let her die, no not at the time, when she was the only mother figure I had. Of course, no one knew it was me who contacted Elias, and I shall take that secret with me, for the rest of eternity.

"Why do you speak as if your mother is no longer around?"

"Am I reading like an open book?"

"Just a little, in the past I worked with as a psychologist."

"My mother was Sariel, the Angel of Guidance."

I gasped, just to add to the moment, I am not bad with my acting, like I said before, I pretend to be an orphaned child, so that Sariel would take pity in me. I am the reason she lived, yet she has been cruelly taken away, especially from her children.

"My condolences, if I knew…I wouldn't…."

"No…it is fine. I need to talk to someone anyway…someone who doesn't really know who I am. I have had enough with people giving me their condolences, it is not that I am not grateful or anything. Just I have been hearing it for ten years."

"I know how you feel."

I watched as her watering eyes looked at me, with utter shock, I was lying, but it is the only way to earn her trust, then so be it.

"This is the reason I am here…my parent's well cycle parents where murdered…I don't care what people say, it was no accident…someone killed them and I loved them dearly…that is why I came here, perhaps the New York Coven could be a better home for me, than England will be."

I watched as tears fell down her face, as she reached out to put her hand on top of mine, I smiled at her weakly, I was really pulling out all the stops with my acting skills. She was falling for my lies.

"I'm sorry Blaine."

"No…it's ok. Know any good apartments? I need to find somewhere that I can call home."

She smiled at me and grabbed my hand and lead me towards the lift door, as we made our way down in the lift, we stayed silent, ever so often I would glance at her, and ask her where we where going but she wouldn't answer me. I watched as she hailed a cab and ushered for me to get in, I watched as we drove up Fifth Avenue and headed towards Madison Avenue. We arrived outside a posh looking apartment block, where a doorman opened the cab door for us.

"Miss Coco."

"Hi Rufus, is dad home?"

"Yes Mr Bennett arrived back about an hour ago."

"Great…thanks Rufus. Oh how is your family?"

"They are doing well Miss Coco, I cannot thank you enough."

"It is nothing Rufus, you are good people."

"So are you Miss Coco."

I watched as she smiled shyly back at the middle aged doorman. I watched as the doorman eyes moved from the beautiful blonde next to me, he eyed me up and down suspiciously.

"And who is this fine gentleman?"

I smiled at the doorman. He smiled back yet still looked at me suspiciously. I extended my hand and he shook it.

"I am Blaine Kent, it is nice to meet you Rufus."

"Yes indeed. Well Miss Coco, Mr Kent I better get back to work."

I watched as she smiled at the elderly man before handing over to him a small envelope. He looked at her in utter shock; she just smiled back at him.

"You don't always have to keep up a brave face Rufus, I know how much you are paying for the hospital bills."

"Miss Coco…I cannot…you have already paid for the cancer treatment."

"You're salary will not cover for the after care…you have a family to support and a nanny to pay. It's fine."

"Miss Coco…"

"Trust me Rufus you need it more than I do. Before you speak about my father…he agreed to it too. He already has some things sent to your house for your children."

"Miss Coco…I cannot thank you and your father enough…if only your brother was like you."

She smiled weakly at the doorman before heading into the building with me following her. Once we headed into the lift, I watched her press the penthouse button. We stood in silence, out of curiosity I spoke.

"That is very kind of you."

"Sorry?"

"You paying for his hospital bills."

"Rufus is a good man, he has been trying to get extra shifts for a long time…I found him broken down on his break…that was when I knew I had to help him."

"You are too kind you know."

"My father says that a lot…he says it is a quality I shared with my mother. But I think really it is a quality I share with him. He tries to come up with things that makes me similar to my mother, other than my blonde locks…but I am pretty much like him in everyway."

"That's not true."

"What?"

"Your mother was loyal, she had a heart of gold, and the purest of all angels…I would say purer than the archangels…you have that from your mother."

"You don't know me."

"But I knew about your mother."

I watched as her cheeks heated up again, her gaze tore from mine and she sighed in relief when the lift doors opened. I stepped into a well-kept penthouse apartment. A tall male stepped out from a room, and he embraced his daughter into a hug. Elias, the Angel of Time. He looked drained; he has added a lot of years to his real age.

"Hi Daddy."

"You went to the Empire State Building didn't you?"

" Guilty, I thought if I shared a magical moment with mom, it will bring me closer to her."

"Sweetheart, you and your brother are the most important things to us. She will always be with you."

"But she isn't here…dad I miss her."

"I know pumpkin, we all do."

He looked up and saw me standing there awkwardly, Cassie moved from her father's embraced to stand by me, she took my hand and lead me to stand in front of her old man.

"Dad, this is Blaine…he is from England. He needs a place to stay and I was wondering if it is ok for him to stay here."

"I see. Blaine is it?"

I looked at him in surprise, shocked by his British accent, he extended his hand and I shook it, he didn't give me the same look as the doorman did. It was more of a friendly look.

"Hi yes Blaine Kent, nice to meet you Mr Bennett."

"Yes indeed. So tell me Blaine, why are you here?"

"I thought perhaps the New York Coven would be better than the European Coven."

" I see, do elaborate on the problem you have with the coven."

"Basically Mr Bennett, my cycle parents where murdered, some members of the coven insist that they where not. But I know they where. I had to get away, so I came here."

Bennett looked convinced; I really have pulled off the stops with my acting. Even manage to shred a few crocodile tears. Just to make my story that little bit more convincing.

"My condolences Blaine."

"Thank you Mr Bennett…I know how you are all feeling…"

I smiled at him, I watched as the beautiful blonde squeezed my hand before turning to look at her father.

"Dad, I thought maybe he could stay here…be with people who knows how he feels."

"I see. Coco, perhaps you can show our guest where he can stay."

I was in utter shock, that I manage to work my charm; I didn't even have to use the glom or anything. I thanked him and followed the beautiful, blonde as she took me on a guided tour of their apartment, before we returned back to the living room where her father was.

"Blaine, do you have anything with you? Personal items perhaps?"

"No not really…what was important to me was long gone…I hope to start a fresh over her. I just brought my passport and a bank account, which I can access here. I have nothing left for me in England, I hope to start my new life here."

"You are very welcomed here Blaine, unfortunately it is only me and Coco…sometimes Chace pops in, but we haven't seen him in a while…he is not the same anymore."

I have only met one Chace. I have no either of how he was before but I know how he is now. He seems serious, he keeps to his word, so I better not cross him, or I'll expect my blood to be burnt.

" I am sure not to cross him if I ever to meet him."

Father and daughter both smiled at me, I watched as she hugged her father and he kissed the top of her head. You could tell that they where close, that they loved each other. I guess they are all they have. Something I have always longed for from my family, from my mother, yet I know she shows no ounce of love or praise for me. I always seem to disappoint her. It was too much for me to watch, to see such a bond, a bond that I have never been able to experience at all. Excusing myself from the father and daughter. I made my way to the room that I will be occupying. It was your typical guest room, with my own en suite, not that I really minded sharing a bathroom anyway. Sighing heavily I laid back onto the double bed, I have to live with these people, pretend that I like them so that I can get information out of them and report back to him. They seem to be nice enough people as well, so what can I do? Well I will have to do the only thing I know, trust no one. Open my heart to no one. Chace really thinks I will fall in love with his sister? That will never happen, I am not cold hearted, but I am someone who doesn't loves easily. I have grown up longing for love, but I never got it…not from my mother, not from anyone…like they say silver bloods are cold-hearted people. Though my mother is far from a silver blood, but she only loves one other…that being my father.

There was a knock on the door, the door that I had left opened, and there standing in all her glory was the beautiful Cassandra Bennett. Coco was a name I will not call her, it is a dog of a name, and someone so beautiful like her should not be called something so degrading.

"Hey, hope I am not disturbing you."

"No…No."

I sat up and smiled at her, she smiled at me; she stood there shyly at the entrance of my room. I patted my bed, gesturing for her to come and sit; she did so shyly, sitting as far away from me. She looked at me, and I could help but stare at her back, she was beautiful, the most beautiful person I have every seen. Second being her mother. Her mother was really beautiful too, when I last saw her anyway. And it is clear she has given that very same beautiful to her daughter.

"Are you ok Blaine?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…why'd you ask?"

"I saw your face…you miss them don't you?"

I finally caught on to what she was talking about; my cycle parents…a little white lie I told her and her father.

"I…"

"You are not good with your emotions are you? It's ok Blaine, when you are ready to speak…I'll be here for you."

She reached out rested her hand on top of mine, not only was she beautiful, but she was caring too. She had a heart of gold, a pure heart…and faith. Well after all she is the Angel of Faith. I smiled at her, her piercing hazel eyes stared straight into my bluey grey, and it felt like we locked eyes for ages, when really it was a matter of seconds. Her hand quickly left mine and she stood up.

"Dad is making dinner, it will be ready in about half an hour, so if you are hungry…then come along."

"Sure…I'll see you at dinner."

She smiled at me and was out of my sights, standing up I shut and locked the door. Muttering a spell, a spell that made sure no one could hear inside, they wouldn't hear what I was saying and whom I was talking too. Taking out my Blackberry, I searched for the name Pearce. I dialed the number and waited, I have no idea why he told me too put him under the name Pearce, which was practically his middle name just spelt differently. I waited a couple of rings before he answered.

"This better be good Kent."

I heard mumbling in the background, I heard the word 'baby' and him muttering sorry, must have called him during an intimate moment, too bad…he better not hang up on me. He may be my boss, but I am a lot older than him. I have been around for years. A lot older and a lot wiser.

"I am living with the Bennett's"

"What? How?"

"Using my charm and a believable story…your sister has a kind heart you know."

"I know…well good work Kent, I want an update in a week's time."

With that he hung up on me. Sighing heavily, I hope I do this. I am the only one who has managed to keep my cover, everyone else has had his or her cover blow, but not I. I guess that is why he wanted me, so that is why I am here. However nice the Bennett's are, I must remember…that this is a job.


	74. Sapphires And Diamonds

_**So I finally read Lost In Time and I must say I loved it. I loved Kingsley throughout the entire book…and then Jack Force had to well go and steal the show…my love for Jack…well beats the love I have for Kingsley…but it is very close now! Kingsley was very swoon worthy, not normally a girl for the bad guys, but well Kingsley Martin just has to be an exception! Also with the book, I was a little disappointed with the whole Deming and Sam storyline, I knew this was going to happen! I knew it! (I was originally going to put Sam and Deming together, but realised that I already created a Sam character…so I went for Ted.) To be honest, I prefer my Ted and Deming storyline to Melissa's…I wanted to see them fall in love with each other, not them thrown together. There was one line and we instantly knew they where together, I wanted the background story, so was a little disappointed with that bit. But I did adore how Sam was protective of Deming. **_

_**Anyway after reading Lost In Time I have been busily writing. And well here is Chapter 74. I hope you like it; your thoughts on Deming and Teddy would be grand :) Also…I hope I managed to get Ted's emotions across, I really feel for his character. Please review :) The 600th review gets a prize! Which are six-chapter summary and three questions regarding the story. **_

_**Livvie**_

* * *

**(Chapter 74)**

(Deming's POV)

I have been spending a lot of my time at Paul's. I am hardly ever home, well Sam has practically moved into my place anyway! I just can't stay away from Paul, he is amazing in bed. I mean amazing! I suppose he has a load of practice, every time I am at his; he literally pounces at me, like a wild animal. Sometimes he rips my clothes, which really makes me angry, but he makes it up to me, with his amazing bedroom actions.

I am now lying in his bed, in his arms after having amazing sex. He was asleep, but I was awake, ready for another round, but I didn't want to wake him, it was gone one, so not too late, but perhaps too late for a phone call. My phone started to buzz, unraveling myself from his embrace, I wrapped the sheets round my body as I grabbed my phone and headed out onto the balcony. Looking at the caller I.D. I noticed that it was my precious sister.

"Dehua, you know some people have to work tomorrow."

"It's Sunday tomorrow, stop fibbing anyway I have important news."

"Couldn't it wait till tomorrow? I am coming home you know."

"No…it can't…Deming…I am engaged!"

I was taken back, shocked in fact, I stepped back only to trip in the sheets, I started to fall back only to be caught by a pair of very strong arms, those arms carried my body to the bed, I smiled my thanks to my love, as I heard my sister's concerned voice down the phone.

"Deming? Hello? Deming…are you ok?"

"Yes…"

"Deming?"

"I am fine…a little surprised that is all."

"Oh god! You are not mad are you?"

"No of course not!"

"Oh that is good then. Sam was wonderful! So romantic! I didn't think he had it in him."

She laughed nervously as I felt jealousy kick in.

"Deming, will you be my maid of honour?"

"Of course."

"Oh thank you! I love you Deming!"

"I love you too Dehua…congratulations."

"Thank you…I'll let you go."

"Bye."

Hanging up on my sister, I put the phone down on the bedside table; sighing heavily I fell back on the bed. Paul lay next to me, looking at me with a worried look. God was he beautiful, but even with him laying naked next to me wasn't putting me off the fact my sister is engaged!

"What's up babe?"

"My sister just got engaged."

"That's great! Happy times! Sam's a great guy!"

"Yes he is, just…"

"You are jealous?"

"No."

Ok I was jealous but no way am I going to say that to my boyfriend of three months! He would totally go ape. Run a mile, break my heart!

"Really?"

"Yes Paul, I am not jealous. Plus I am happy where we are, it is way too early in our relationship to even think about us tying the knot!"

"Yes way too early baby."

Paul learned over and kissed my bare shoulder before kissing my lips, my jealousy of my sister's engagement left my mind, as he deepened the kiss, as his hand snaked down my body, I knew he wanted me and god I want him. I love him. After our heated lovemaking I was wrapped in his embrace as he kissed down my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Babe you know we can talk about our future."

"What?"

"About us. I mean promise you I won't run away."

"Thank you love, but not yet. It is only been three months."

"Well it feels like a life time that I have known you."

I smiled at him; tilting my head so that I could kiss him, tastes him. God I love him, love him so much.

"I love you."

"And I love you. Baby you have changed me. Changed me for the better."

I really have changed him. He is not the New York's playboy anymore, he is my Paul. He is gentle, loving Paul. He loves me, I know he does. He will do anything for me, as I will for him. God if he asked me to marry him, god I would. Even if it has only been three months. I would do it all out of love. I have never known love and I have found it in him. He is all I need; I would be human for him. I haven't told Teddy or even Dehua of my plans to become human. Yes I have been thinking about doing it for a while now. If it means to have one life with Paul, I would do it. Though I am holding back. I need to make sure that Paul is the one. When I know then, I will know that my time as a blue blood will be at it's end.

(Paul's POV)

I have received information that, Teddy Lennox is still digging up on me. And he has now linked my entrance into Deming's life with the murders of some blue bloods. Rats! Boy is he good! I wish he would leave me alone. Bloody too nosey for his own bloody good.

Currently Deming is with him, god I hate how she is still so attached to him. She is in love with me, yet she still loves the company of her best friend! When I met him, I immediately saw a golden boy; his blonde hair definitely helped him to achieve that title. When I saw the way Deming threw herself into his arms, I wanted to puke. He was everything she ever wanted. I could see them together, they would be perfect for each other, but no she chose me. I remembered the evening it was so awkward, well it was for me. Jus to get on his nervous, I would steal kisses with Deming, knowing very well it disgusted him. It served him right, that night he really irritated me with all his questions. He is too bloody nosey for his own bloody good. I have seen the way he tries to get Deming away from me. By occupying all her time. But he has failed; she always comes running back into my arms. Of course she will I am her boyfriend, she loves me not him. Yet they seem to suit each other, they seem perfect for each other. But Deming has failed to see that he is what she has been looking for. I know she is meant for him, but perhaps she is meant for someone else, like me. I mean she loves me, not him.

I had followed her, after she left mine, after she got upset when she learnt that her sister had gotten engaged before her, after all she is the older sibling. She acts like she is happy but I know she is not. However much she tries to lie to me, I know she is upset. Guess it is a boyfriend thing, you can tell when your other half is upset, though perhaps it is just because I am a nephilim. Yeah probably is that.

Here I am now, sitting in the same café as her and Ted. Glamouring myself as a fat business man, I always seem to like to disguise myself as the total opposite to what I really look like. A bald, middle age fat businessman is a far cry from a tall, gorgeous Paul Rayburn. From the look on Deming's face, I know her sister's engagement is still upsetting her.

"Hey…you don't have to hid how you are feeling with me."

I watched as she smiled weakly at her best friend, he rested his hand on top of hers to comfort her; this annoyed me to the core. Who does he think he is? I am the boyfriend not him. Funny that, she won't even admit to me that the engagement has upset her.

"Teddy…I am jealous, so jealous! It is not fair! I am the oldest! I should be getting engaged first! I should be married first!"

"Love your time will come."

Love? Did he just call my girlfriend love? I watched as his hands was now holding her hands, how is Deming letting him do all this? Why is she?

"When Ted? When? I have dreamed about my dream wedding for years and what if I never get the chance too!"

"You will, trust me, your time will come."

"That is all words Ted."

"Deming you are beautiful, loving and kind who wouldn't want you as their wife?"

Man does he know how to sweet-talk my girlfriend. How has he been saying all this crap and she hasn't fallen for it? You can clearly tell that he is basically saying that he is in love with her. Yet Deming is so oblivious to it! Blood hell even a blind man will notice.

"Paul…you know he is just not the type."

I was surprised she even mentioned me. She really has little faith in me despite claiming to be in love with me. It is true that I am not a marriage kind of guy, but if marrying her means keeping her under my finger then I will do it.

"Yes Paul does not seem the type at all. Deming…are you sure you want to be with him? I mean…he…well you know him."

How dare he? Who does he think he is? I will prove you wrong Ted.

"I love him Teddy. I will wait if I have too. He means the world."

I watched as he brought one hand to brush her cheek, I was already to go and thump him for touching my girlfriend in such a way, but I held myself back.

"Deming, you may have time, but he doesn't. I don't want to watch you fall into pieces."

"I know…you want what is best for me. And I am grateful for that, but Teddy…this is my choice."

"Deming…"

"Ted…it will be ok…just need to get engaged…though that will not be anytime soon."

"Have faith love, plus on the plus side, you can see how your sister has her wedding and then you can out do her when it is your time."

She giggled, smiling for the first time since she heard the news of her sister's engagement. She placed her hand on top of Ted's and squeezed it. I could feel jealousy growing at the pit of my stomach.

"Teddy, how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel better, when I am down."

"You are just special…only can work my magic with you."

She smiled again and stood up, I watched as she walked over and sat in the spare seat next to her best friend, she hugged him, I watched as he wrapped both arms round her, kissing the top of her. I really wanted to hit him, but I didn't want to cause a scene or let them know what I really am.

"Thank you Ted."

"Anytime."

Seeing enough, I got up in haste and walked out of the shop, with the barista calling after me. After all I didn't pay for that crap cup of coffee, but I ignored her, I knew I was causing a scene but I couldn't give a care. I found myself marching up to the nearest jewelers. Catching my reflection I jumped in shock, shit I still look like a fat old businessman. Before I could go somewhere and change back, a figure, a beautiful figure stood next to me.

"Considering to pop the question are we?"

"No. What are you doing here Verity?"

"On my way to the brat's house…but then I saw this lonely fat businessman, and thought I would come and say hi."

"Well sod off."

"Thanks…brother…could be nicer to your sister you know."

"You are not my real sister."

"I am to the blue bloods. I have been told to tell you to clean up your act. You are being sloppy, has hanging around dear old venator making you lose your magical touch? Frankie says since you have slept with the Asian you haven't been as good in bed."

"Shut up Verity. How is it going with you and the rat? Seems the child is even more scared of you…your plans are not going down very well either."

"Oh, I can make that kid do what I say, you on the other hand…have trouble keeping hold of your girl…did I see Deming in the arms of her partner?"

"Shut up Verity, I know what to do…I can keep her."

"You better. Ted Lennox is starting to add things up. I hear he is a smart venator…if you don't cover up your tracks properly you are going to get it."

"You better cover your tracks too."

"I don't need too. I can kill without leaving anything for the blue bloods to find. Unlike you and your useless ways."

Her words really irritated me. I never really liked her, if she wasn't working for Isabelle I would have throttle her by now.

"Oh dear brother I love you too. Throttle me all you like, you will have to catch me first…everyone knows I can just fade away."

I watched, as she started smiled at me slyly, and pointed at a ring in the window.

"I say go for this one…very Kate Middleton."

And she was gone, signing heavily I entered the shop and brought the blue sapphire ring, it was reasonable price, I suppose it is a sapphire rather than diamond, probably one of those replicas for the original Princess Diana ring. Whatever couldn't really give a toss. Verity pissed me off so much, I was in a mood of killing someone, and so I headed straight for one of the well-known blue blood hotspots. It was one place where the elderly blue bloods met for some high tea, very English. Without even thinking, I muttered the ancient words of the black fire, and the little café, went up in smoke. Before leaving, I dropped a business card, a business card belonging to a Miss Verity James, wedding boutique owner. Not very good at covering your tracks are you Verity. Smirking, at the fact, I set my sister up for her death, if I am amusing correctly that Ted Lennox is a top venator, he will find that card…and head straight for my sister…and away from me and Deming. Walking away from the crime scene still disguised as the bald, fat businessman, I pulled out my phone and dialed my loves number.

"Hello?"

"Babe…"

"Paul is everything alright?"

"Can you come over…"

"Now?"

"Yes…please."

"Are you ok? You are scaring me…"

"We will talk when you come over."

"Ok, I will be right over."

Hanging up on her, I walked into the shadows and glamour myself back into my usual look, the sexy Paul Rayburn. Rushing back towards my apartment, I ignored the doorman and rushed straight in, I had just made into my apartment and tossed my jacket off when the doorbell rang. Rushing to the doorbell stood my girlfriend, with a very concerned look on her face. I pulled her in and closed the door. Pushing her against the door, I kissed her. I actually quite enjoy tasting her, kissing her. Her kissing are not like Frankie's. Deming is gentle; yet there is a spark to her kisses, while Frankie is just well, all about control, lust…need. I snaked my hand down her body, and smiled at the fact she was wearing a bodycon dress, a type of dress I love women wearing, they help highlight every single curve in their body. Deming Is gorgeous, she needs to know that. Her lips left mine and she took a deep breath.

"Paul…"

"Deming…I love you."

She looked at me, so beautiful…her deep brown eyes staring into my cold-hearted eyes. How three words can make any girl fall into your arms. She smiled at me and stroked my face and kissed me lightly.

"I know."

Letting her go I fell down onto one knee, and watched as she looked at me in shock. I pulled out the velvet navy box. Holding it opened in my hand she started to cry. Holding her left hand, I stared at her, straight in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Deming…I know this is all so sudden, but when your sister got engaged, it got me thinking…that I don't want to spend my life without you…so will you…do me the honour and be Mrs Rayburn?"

Deming was crying hysterically, she fell down onto the floor in front of me, nodding her head.

"Yes…of course…I would love to be Mrs Rayburn."

I smiled at her, and took the blue sapphire ring out of the box and slipped it onto her wedding finger, she was still crying, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately. I picked her up in my arms, and carried her to the bedroom, where I sent kisses down her body as she continued to cry and cry out my name…I have done it…she is mine…who would have known, by simply popping that one question…a girl can be yours forever.

(Teddy's POV)

After meeting Paul officially I took an instant dislike towards him. If I disliked him before we met, I certainly hate him now. The way he carries himself makes me want to punch him. He makes it like he can get any girl, that he is better than anyone. I can understand why Deming fell for him, I mean he is totally her type, but he is such a sleaze. Plus ever since he has shown up in her life there has been an increasing amount of deaths of my fellow people. Perhaps it is just a coincident, but I think they are linked. Just a gut feeling and normally this gut feeling are right. I mean suddenly a mystery male shows up in Deming's life, Deming is distracted and people are dying. Not any old people, my people. Deming thinks I have stopped researching Paul, but that is far from the truth. I know I am onto something, I really do. I know I shouldn't go behind Deming's back, but I just can't help myself. She will thank me in the end, yes she will. Here she was here with me now. She was beautiful, but I could see the sadness in her eyes, but also jealousy too. My attention was quickly drawn from hers when I saw a waitress run after a rather large businessman, who clearly didn't pay for his coffee bill. The man was acting a little odd, but I let that thought slid as I felt the girl in my arms move and back to the seat opposite me, I was a little disappointed I wanted to hold her in my arms, just a little longer…no…I want to hold her in my arms forever.

"So what are you up to today?"

"Shopping perhaps...I need some retail therapy."

"I thought I cheered you up."

"You did, but I need to blow off some steam."

"You know we don't have to go to the celebratory drinks tomorrow night."

"Teddy, you and I both know we cannot do that."

I sighed heavily, she was right, after all Dehua and Sam are our siblings. Dehua will be my sister in law. I am happy for my brother, I really am. He deserves his happiness and he has found in Dehua, but yes like Deming, I am jealous, very jealous…I want all that too…with Deming…and I don't know if that will ever happen.

"Right, I am going to hit 5th Avenue."

"I'll come with you."

"Aww, you are sweet Teddy, but it's ok…I need my alone time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll call you if I need company."

She stood up and I stood up with her she gave me a hug and I kissed her on the cheek, I watched as she left the café and hailed for a cab, I continued to stare after the cab until it was long out of my sights. I sat back down and sighed heavily, drinking the last of my coffee. When a chocolate muffin, appeared in front of me. I turned to see who had put the muffin on my table and saw a little blonde hair girl with the deepest hazel eyes. She smiled at me with her biggest smile, I smiled back and watched as she climbed up on the spare seat next to me and hugged me.

"Hi uncle Teddy!"

"Hey sweetheart…where's mommy?"

"I'm here."

I looked up and saw another blonde, smiling at me, she took the seat opposite, and the very seat Deming had occupied moments earlier.

"Avery."

"Are you ok Ted?"

"I'm fine…so this muffin is that for me?"

"Yes, it is double chocolate muffin, I picked it myself."

The little blonde sitting next to me, nodded at me.

"Double Chocolate? I thought chocolate was your favourite."

"It is, but you need it more uncle Teddy."

I smiled at Coco, she was always a sweet little girl, others always come before her, and she is so kind, so caring just like her parents.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup!"

"Thank you, well I am glad you are feeling better now."

The poor girl has been housebound for the past two weeks, no one was allowed to go and see her, well I popped up almost everyday, some where for official venator duties, I had to after all consult my Regent, but others where to see this sweet little girl.

"Thank you for my cuddly bear, uncle Teddy."

"No problem."

Avery told me the following day that she named the little brown bear after me, after her uncle Teddy. I could help but smile at that fact, a teddy bear that reminds her of her uncle Ted. Very few people call me Teddy, Deming is one and well Coco is the other.

"So what are you guys doing? Shopping?"

"We went to the park earlier but Chace got all sick and mommy took him home, daddy is home with him and mommy and I are going to go shopping…though mommy…"

Coco looked ever so guilty, without even reading her mind I knew why she felt guilty. She blames herself for her brother being ill. After all her brother hardly left her side. It is clear he caught it from her.

"Oh no, sweetie don't blame yourself, it was never your fault honey."

"But…Chace got it from me."

"I know, but that is what happens with colds, someone gave that cold to you."

I felt happiness watching mother and daughter, they where a family and I want that, I want that with Deming. I always have wanted that with her, we don't have to have children, but if we were ever blessed with children, god I would love them, love them with all my heart. I am dreaming of a dream family and I don't even have a girlfriend, I sighed heavily and watched as the little girl pushed the muffin closer to me.

"Uncle Teddy, eat please…it will cheer you up."

So I did, after scoffing down the delicious double chocolate muffin, patting my stomach I smiled at the little girl, who was grinning right back at me.

"Did you like it Uncle Teddy?"

"I loved it, thank you sweetheart."

I was busy tickling little girl sitting next to me when we heard glass smash, I looked up and saw a pale looking Avery Smith, a broken coffee cup on the table. I could tell she was talking telepathically; she immediately jumped up and grabbed her bag. I stood up too, looking very concerned.

"Avery is everything ok?"

"No…I…have…we have to go…"

"Avery…"

"Sorry Teddy, you stay here…we have to go to the hospital."

"What why?"

"Chace."

That was all she said as she grabbed her little girl's hand and started to walk away from me. Chace…he was in hospital? What happened? God I hope he is ok. I was just about to go after both mother and daughter when I gained a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Ted?"

"Yeah, speaking."

"There has been an attack."

"What?"

An attack? What where? Another one? Another girl dead? That has been the trend; blue blood girls have been the targets of some mysterious silver blood murderer.

"Who was the victim?"

"Quite a few…some of our elder blue bloods."

"What?"

First they target our young and now the blue bloods near the end of their cycle?

"Where are you?"

The venator muttered an address; throwing down a few dollar bills I used the velox to run out of the café and straight to the address. I could see the smokes from a mile, thick heavy black smoke, coming from a quite little café at one of the corners of Central park. The black fire burnt the little café to the ground, it even caught some of the nearby trees on fire…those trees will never blossom again.

"Head Venator."

I turned my head to see one of the young venator's approaching, he had a file in his hand and red blood emergency services was everywhere, and this was one big mess. Crowds surrounded the area, I sighed heavily when I was pushed back by one of the red blood officers, using the glom, he apologized and let me through as I headed for the venator who called for me.

"How many dead?"

"Twenty red bloods and eight of our own."

Eight, good lord! Eight of our elder blue bloods? This was planned, it must have…someone knows that this is one of our elder blue bloods hotspots. God I need to find a stop to this, my people are dying, Avery didn't make me head venator to let our people die, I have to do it, I have to find the killer or killers.

"God good."

"I know…I tried to call the Regent, but she isn't answering."

"She has some business to attend too, I will tell her. Anyway, what have you found?"

"Nothing…all I know is that black fire was used."

I almost rolled my eyes at the young venator, but I held back. Young venator these days, do they not know to look deeper? Look in the glom, look for red blood witness. God do I have to do everything myself! I sighed heavily and scratched my head; I am going to need to call back up. Whipping out my phone, I dialed my brother's number, he answered after the first ring.

"Yo, what's up?"

"We had another attack, eight are dead."

"What?"

"Get down to Central Park South, you know the hotspot."

"Got it, I'll bring Dehua."

I hung up on my brother and walked round the crime scene, when I noticed something sparkle in one of the bushes, that didn't catch alight, walking over to it with the young venator, I took the glove from the young boy and put it on. Picking up the sparkly gold business card it read. _' V's Wedding Boutique, head designer: Verity James'_. I have heard of this company, it is a rival wedding boutique of the Regent. I could sense from the card, dark magic, and deep dark magic. I think I have a lead; yet, I can't help but think that this Miss James is not the only evil being that I am dealing with. I put the card into the evidence bag the young venator was holding, I told him to take it back to the venator head quarters. As I walked out of the crime scene, I gained a phone call from someone I was meaning to call.

"Hey Deming, I was just about to call you."

"Hi Teddy, can it wait…what I have to say is important."

I sighed heavily, I actually needed her down here with me, but I nodded my head anyway, even if she could not physically see my nod my head, but from my long pause she knew to speak.

"Teddy…"

It was a long pause, it started to worry me, yet I didn't want her to know that I am worried about her, since when am I not worried about her? God I am always worried about her.

"Deming? Are you ok?"

"Ted…I'm engaged."

I froze on the spot, mouth wide opened, and at the very same time, my heart began to break into a million tiny pieces. She…she's engaged, I thought I had a chance, I thought perhaps that I could still steal her away from him, I thought that I had a chance, and now he has asked her to marry him, I know I have lost the battle for her heart, for her love…I was in so much shock that I couldn't answer her, I let my phone go crashing towards the ground, my heart ached, ached with so much pain. It was like my heart was being pulled from me, pulled from my chest…as tears fell down my cheek, I heard someone call for me, I ignored the silly venator and picked up my phone, turning it off, I ran, ran so fast I was like a sharp breeze to any red blood I passed. When I finally grinded to a halt I found myself on a sandy beach, I had ran from Central Park to Long Island. I found it a little amusing to find myself all the way on Long Island, I crumbled too my knees and poured my heart out to the moving waves. Tears came flooding from my eyes, as the pain in my chest grew, the love of my life is throw her life away for a mere red blood, when she could have a life of eternity with me. I have never felt so lost, so broken, I knew she had found love, that she had moved on, but I did not expect her to move on so fast, she is fucking engaged! Engaged, to someone she barely knows; yet she is so in love with him. And I am so in love with her. My heart ached so much; it made it so hard to breath, even for a vampire. Even if I am ten times stronger than your average red blood, my emotions work just the same, my heart can break just as easily as theirs. So this is how it feels, how it feel to be the loser, how to not have someone love you back, to have someone you love with all your heart taken from you, taken by someone who does not deserve to have someone like her. I can't do this…I can't do this anymore.

I cannot watch her be with him, marry him…I can't. If I watch her marry him, I know that there and then my heart will break into a million pieces and it will never heal.

* * *

_**Here is a little excerpt for the next chapter. Which will be a Chace chapter. I hope you like it. I know a lot of you guys don't particularly like him, but it really isn't his fault! Plus 'Paige' is here to stop from that Chace to ever appear!**_

_I was just about to close my eyes when Verity appeared on my bed, her ice-cold hand touching my hot face._

"_Aww is poor Chacey Racey all sickie?" _

_I jumped out of the bed knocking things from my bedside table. I put on my Superman slippers and ran for the door. _

"_Chacey? Where are you going?'_

_Her green eyes sparkled like emeralds; she really is pretty, but too pretty in a really sick way. _

"_Don't hurt me." _

"_Who said I was going to hurt you? I am here to make you feel better." _

"_No thank you. Mommy is looking after me." _

"_You silly mommy isn't home, she doesn't love you. No one does." _

"_No. Mommy loves me lots! Shut up!"_

"_What? Did you just tell me too shut up Chace?"_


	75. Accidentally On Purpose

_**Firstly I would like to congratulate SkyJackFan for winning the prize. Thanks for being my 600**__**th**__** reviewer. Also I would like to thank you guys for reviewing the chapter. I enjoyed writing it, though it did pain me a little…to write poor Ted's feelings. Anyway here is the next chapter; I would like to know what you think of Chace. How you feel about him, as I know a lot of you guys hate him, after what he does in the future…you know killing the entire conduits he knew lol. But do remember he is only a child at the present moment. **_

_**Anyway I would like to have 608+ reviews. Also the next chapter will be the twin's birthday…and if I get enough reviews I may write a Jack POV. **_

_**Liv**_

* * *

**(Chapter 75)**

(Chace's POV)

Verity is not nice anymore, she keeps shouting at me. I don't like it when people shout at me. Especially mommy. I love my mommy. She is the best, the best person in the world. Even stupid man says mommy is. Today we all went to the park, mommy Coco, stupid man, Verity and me. Though only I know Verity was with us. She kept telling me to throw a mud ball at stupid man but I didn't Verity got really, really angry. Angry Verity is scary Verity. But I didn't want to do a naughty thing, even if I hate stupid man. Miss Smith said that I have to think for myself. I have to think what is right and wrong. I love Miss Smith, she is always so nice to me and she is so smart. Just like Coco. Miss Smith says she always has faith in me, just like Coco has faith in me.

After Verity asked me ten times, she disappeared. Which I am glad about, but it really scares me, that she might come back, come back to hurt me. Lettie won't talk to me anymore, her mommy made her move schools. Some people call me Demon child. It is not nice, mommy gets really angry. So does stupid man. There was some stupid older boy here in the park that keeps calling me demon child, it is not nice, I wanted to tell mommy, but mommy was far away. Then stupid man came over and stared at the older boy and he ran away.

"Chace are you ok? You look very pale."

I nodded at him and tried to run away, but stupid man grabbed my arm.

"Chace are you sure? Shall I get mummy? Maybe we could go home."

"No. I am fine. We only just got here. Mommy always let's us stay for a whole hour. And it is unfair on Coco."

Coco has been really sick and stupid man wouldn't let her go out and play, so I played with her outside. Today is the first time, in two whole weeks.

"I know, but son, you don't look so well."

"I am not sick! Leave me alone!"

I ran away from stupid man and into Coco. She was smiling till she saw me.  
"Chace? Are you ok? You are all white?"

"I'm ok."

I was lying and I know it is naughty to lie, but I didn't want to tell Coco about Verity, and how scared I am about Verity coming back to hurt me.

"Chace you are lying. Did I make you ill? Chace I am really sorry."

"No I am ok."

But Coco wasn't listening she ran to mommy and mommy came over, she bent down and touched my face, it was really cold.

"Mommy! Your hand is cold!"

I try to move away but mommy picked me up and hugged me. Mommy hasn't done that in a long, long time.

"Sweetie, you have a temperature, I am taking you home."

"No mommy! It is not fair. Coco has only just been aloud to play outside."

"Oh sweetie, aren't you a sweet thing. I am sure, Coco won't mind, what is more important is that you are well."

"Mommy!"

"No sweetie, I want you well, not ill."

Mommy wouldn't listen to me; she carried me all the way home, while Coco and stupid man walked hand in hand. Coco didn't look too upset, which was good. She was all happy talking away to him. Why does Coco like him? I know stupid man is nice and kind. He never shouts, never. He never shouts at me, always nice to me. But I hate stupid man I hate him.

When we got home, mommy put me straight to bed. She even helped me bath and change into my Superman pajamas. Just like she use too, she even brought me a glass of hot milk.

"Thanks, mommy."

"No worries pet, now you get better for me ok. Don't you get of this bed ok?"

I nodded my head and mommy smiled at me before kissing me on the head. I hugged mommy tightly.

"I love you mommy."

"Love you too, my little Chace."

She took the cup from my hand and tucked me in, kissing me on the head again. Mommy left leaving the door slightly opened. I heard her taking to stupid man.

"Love, how is he?"

"He has a fever, must have caught it of his sister, I mean he did refuse to leave her side. Always making her laugh, it is no surprise he got sick too."

"He is loyal and he loves his sister, he is like you…in every way."

"Taylor, he will love you, he will call you his father. Have faith my love."

"Avery, you cannot force someone to love you. He may never love me, there is nothing I can do but, be there for him."

"I know…but remember love conquers all. You taught me that."

Then I couldn't hear anymore, stupid man told mommy that love conquers all? That love is more important than anything else in the world? I thought it was mommy who taught him.

I was just about to close my eyes when Verity appeared on my bed, her ice-cold hand touching my hot face.

"Aww is poor Chacey Racey all sickie?"

I jumped out of the bed knocking things from my bedside table. I put on my Superman slippers and ran for the door.

"Chacey? Where are you going?'

Her green eyes sparkled like emeralds; she really is pretty, but too pretty in a really sick way.

"Don't hurt me."

"Who said I was going to hurt you? I am here to make you feel better."

"No thank you. Mommy is looking after me."

"You silly mommy isn't home, she doesn't love you. No one does."

"No. Mommy loves me lots! Shut up!"

"What? Did you just tell me too shut up Chace?"

"No! No!"

Verity got all angry again, I wanted too cry, she scares me so much. She scared me so much that I…that…wet my pants. Mommy is going to be angry with me. I am a big boy; big boys don't wet their pants like I just did.

"Oh look someone wet themselves, what a big baby."

"Please don't be angry at me."

"Well Chacey I should be. You didn't listen to me now you will be punished."

"No! Please no! Don't burn me like you burnt Lettie, please, I am sorry!"

"Sorry isn't enough Chacey."

"No, no Verity Please."

I was crying so much; my pants were itchy because it was all wet and I didn't feel very well.

"Chacey, you deserve it you have been bad."

"No! I have been good. I am good!"

"No you are not Chacey, you are bad, a bad person, that needs to be punished."

Verity's green eyes glittered with anger and a hint of red was showing, she looked like the demon child! I stepped back as she walked towards me. Turning around, I ran out of the door and away from her, I was crying so much I couldn't see where I was going. I wiped my eyes and saw that I had ran into the living room. I couldn't find mommy, or Coco or even that stupid man. So I ran into the kitchen to hide in my favourite place, when I saw Verity. She was putting a pan of water on the stovey thing and turned it on. I was so scared I couldn't' move, Verity smiled at me, really evilly. She grabbed my arm and we stood next to the stovey thing. I was so scared that I couldn't stop crying.

"Oh what a baby."

Verity cooed at me, she continued to hold my left arm, her hand got warmer and warmer then it started to burn, sting, it really hurt. I started screaming and crying harder, begging Verity too stop.

"Chace?"

I heard a voice, but I couldn't see who it was Verity's hand stopped burning me; I opened my eyes and saw stupid man and no Verity. Stupid man looked shocked.

"Oh my god!"

Stupid man picked me up and opened the tap and put my arms under the really cold water. That was when I saw Verity again.

'You tell anyone, I will burn both of your arms and legs."

I couldn't stop crying I want mommy, my arm hurts so, so much. Stupid man hugged me and kissed my head.

"Chace, it is ok. Daddy's here."

Stupid man holds me like mommy does, I don't fight because my arm really hurts. I hid my face in his shoulders, holding on to his shirt really, really tightly.

"Shush Chace it will be ok. IA m going to call mommy and I will take you to the hospital."

He switched the stovey thing off and picked up the pan from the floor. Then he started running, running really fast, everything went really quickly and really blurry made me feel all sickie and dizzy. Then we were at the hospital, just like that, just like magic.

"Hi, my son got burnt by boiling water."

"Ok, can I take both of your names please?"

"My name is Taylor Bennett, this is my son Christopher Bennett, please I need a doctor the burn looks serious."

"Of course Mr Bennett, put him on the bed and we will wheel him to surgery."

Daddy put me down on the bed and I saw Verity, I started to cry again, the bed smelt all horrible I clung onto stupid man screaming.

"No! No! Daddy!"

Daddy stopped and stared at me, I looked at daddy not wanting him to leave me or Verity will hurt me. Hurt me more than she did today. I don't like Verity anymore, she is mean. A mean, mean person.

"Don't leave me!"

"Son, I will never leave you."

Daddy kissed me on the head and picked me up. Holding me in his arms, I secretly liked it daddy holding me, but I am not going to tell anyone that, no one. Nope.

"Mr Bennett, you have to put him down."

"Listen missy, my son needs me. I will not leave him."

"Mr Bennett."

"No! You listen to me. I will carry him to the surgery room. I will stay with him! Now stop wasting time! My son is severely injured."

Stupid man was really angry and really scary. I have never seen Daddy angry before, never! The nurse looked scared. She nodded and daddy carried me to the doctor. I am really glad daddy found me and that daddy is here. If he wasn't, then Verity would have hurt me more and I don't want that I never want that.

(Taylor's POV)

After Avery put Chace to bed she decided to take Coco shopping, which meant it left me with my son. The son who still hates me. She thought it would be best not to tell him that she was leaving. She didn't want to worry him, especially when he was sick. God he looked awful. I know that he is already quite pale in general, but at the park he looked ghostly. Yet he was lying to me, not letting me in. I know what he calls me; he calls me 'stupid man' the 'stupid man' who got in the way of his perfect family, his perfect world.

Sighing heavily I retreated back to my office at the back of the apartment. 'Studying' well like I need to study but I guess it will be beneficial anyway, after all I plan to be a doctor. I was just going to be a translator, but that plan went out of the wind after I left. Well after I became a father, my family is the most important thing, ever. I just need to take the exam, pass and bingo. I am an official doctor, of course I would need training, but I know what I am doing, after all I have been around for centuries. Plus I can just use the glom on them.

I picked up a photo of Avery and the twins, they looked so happy, the twins looked happy a real family picture. A picture perfect family. They didn't need me to go and ruin that for them. I waltzed in like I had never left. Naïve to think, that my children would love me, forgive me. The first six years of the child's life is the most important. I have missed five of those first six precious years. Who was I to destroy what they had? Nothing but a thief, the thief of the night. That's why my son hates me; I am too late to repair the damage. The damage is so deep it is beyond repair. Though Avery keeps having faith, that one day he will love me, but everyday I lose faith. Despite having faith so close to my heart. Yet Avery always sings this one verse, this one verse, singing this one verse to me, to give me faith, to help me hold on. I can almost feel her now, in my arms, whispering the song lyrics in my ear.

'_Love takes time to build it's defenses, and trust takes time to tear down those fences. And what remains is stronger than ever before.'_

Before kissing me, guiding my heart, to where it belongs with my family, despite all my worries all my guilt. I can almost hear what she would say to me.

'_My love, do not doubt, do not feel guilty, you belong here, you always have, love conquers all. You belong with me, my Elias, my Angel of Time.'_

During my time away from her, I had clung to her memory, the memory of her in this cycle. The moment we realised who each other was, the kiss, her falling into my arms. The first time we made passionate love. The time when we moved in together at Cambridge, the first time we fought. It was so silly; petty…we were silly loved up teenagers. That memory felt like it was just yesterday.

_(Cambridge, England – 2008)_

_(Taylor's POV)_

_We have just come back to Cambridge from our Christmas break. We have moved in together on our first day at Cambridge University, way back in September. We decided against the idea of living in the dorms, but still even though we lived away from the other students, Avery was popular, she mingled and made lots of friends, and everyone liked her. I was content with just standing at her side. No male at the university was best pleased to learn that I was her boyfriend… they all wanted her, lusted over her. Her angelic beauty drew many suitors to her. I have never had the feeling of jealousy. For I know that she belongs to me. She loves me. Many say that this cycle is where Avery is at her most beautiful, in every cycle she is breath taking, but I had to agree, she is even more beautiful in this cycle. _

_It is a cold winter day and it is snowing in Cambridge, I have been home for an hour now and preparing dinner for us. Avery has been acting strangely lately, she thinks I haven't noticed, but I have. On Friday's Avery normally had late lectures, finally the door of our apartment opened, their she stood, long blonde hair hidden under the wooly hat she wore, she looked exhausted, almost ghostly. That was extremely odd since this morning she had a little bit more colour in her cheeks. I immediately was by her side, leading her to the living room, we sat on the sofa as I touched her cold face. _

"_Sariel? My love."_

"_I'm fine."_

"_No…no you are not."_

"_Taylor…seriously. It is nothing."_

"_Really? Then why are you as cold as ice? You look exhausted, drained."_

"_It is minus like 100 outside and some bloodsucker keeps pestering me."_

_I ignored her sarcastic remark and helped her remove her outerwear. She was shaking I knew something was deeply wrong._

"_Avery…"_

"_God! Taylor I am fine!"_

_She stood up- walking away from me, naturally I followed her, she showed signs of what I hoped she would never experience ever again. She was vulnerable, weak. She was having trouble with her memories, they were keeping her awake, giving her nightmares, and she thinks I don't notice but I do. I have for a while now. I tried not to get angry with her, I had suspected that she was not feeding but I didn't want to believe it. _

"_Avery…you are sick."_

"_No…no I am not."_

"_Remember when it happened last time? You almost died."_

"_You knew nothing! You weren't there."_

"_I saved you!"_

"_I am no damsel in distress."_

"_I never said you was."_

_I'd never admit it to her but I always liked the idea of saving her, being able to protect her from the dangers of this world. _

"_Seriously you are reading the signs wrong, I am fine. Grateful you saved me last time, but honestly I am ok."_

"_Am I really?"_

"_Am I what?"_

"_Reading the signs incorrectly? You are not feeding"_

_She paused it was not long, but long enough for me to confirm he truth._

"_So it is true."_

"_No."_

_I grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall, my face inches from hers, I could see the fear in her eyes. _

"_Don't you lie to me Sariel!"_

"_And don't you man handle me Elias!"_

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_I am not doing anything! Let me go."_

_I didn't and she slapped me hard, causing me to loosen my grip. It was enough for her to push me away._

"_Don't you ever touch me like that again."_

_I knew I upset her, but she had made me extremely angry with her, I know she has had a troubled life. A troubled past, but I cannot lose her I will not. She should not lie to me like that, I am her twin…doesn't she understand that she is my world. _

"_Sariel."_

_She didn't answer me, she continued to walk away from me, I wanted to go after her, tell her I was sorry for the way I acted, for it is not like me. But I knew it was best that we both calmed down. So I sat by our bedroom window staring out onto the snowy sky. It was beautiful, but I could hardly enjoy the snow when my mind was fixed on my love. Why was she not feeding? Why does she not turn to me? Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from the other room. I rushed outside to find Avery on the floor; she had knocked in to the bookcase, causing it to crash onto the floor and on top of her. Racing to her side, I tossed the bookcase from he small bad and held her in my arms, she had a few head wounds due to the fall and falling bookcase, and she was unconscious. Carrying her fragile body I put her on the bed as I tended to her wounds. I knew she would collapse, due to the lack of rest and lack of blood. She still has a lot of red blood in her system; she is still weak, vulnerable. I tried not to be angry at her at her foolish ways. After all she is stilling lying unconscious on our bed. I kissed her on the forehead, she was starting to warm up. Tucking her under the sheets I headed into the kitchen, to box up our dinner, before cleaning the mess made in both the kitchen and living room. Once all was cleared, I climbed into the bed with her, pulling her exhausted body close to me, so that I could hold her. I know that her body has shut down due to the exhaustion and lack of blood, once she has regained some energy she will need to feed. I cannot lose her, I love her with all my heart, she is all I ever need, all I have ever wanted. _

_As I watched her sleep in my arms, I watched as it went from night to day to night again. I myself had fallen asleep holding her, until I was rudely awaken, by soft lips pressed against my own, opening my eyes I was met by a pair of beautiful grey ones. The colour had returned back to her beautiful face. I pulled her closer to me and stroked her face. _

"_Speak to me my love, what is it that troubles you?"_

"_Taylor." _

_She looked at me with doubt, as if she does not trust me, I watched as she contemplated whether to tell me, before she could speak, I crashed my lips against hers. _

"_Why is it that, you doubt me? Do you doubt the love I have for you?"_

"_How do you know I doubt you?"_

"_My love, I am your twin, you are a part of me and I am a part of you. I can read you like an open book." _

"_Then read what troubles my heart."_

"_No, I will not intruded into your mind like that, you will tell me when you are ready."_

"_You really are my Elias?"_

"_Whatever made you think that I was not?"_

_I knew; why she doubted me, but I had to let her speak, let her tell me. _

"_My dreams…my memories…you knew they tricked me, used you to kill me."_

_That explains why she would not be intimate with me, why she always wanted to wait, why when we kissed it felt halfhearted. She has been acting like this since November. Since the memories of her near death experience occurred. _

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_I do."_

_In her tearful, guilty eyes I saw the truth, she knows now, that I am her Elias. That I will do everything in my power to protect her, to love her, with all my heart. _

'_I am sorry that I have ever doubted you."_

"_Don't be my love…now you must feed. These nightmares stopped you from feeding hasn't it?"_

_She nodded her head at me. I pulled her closer to me so that my chin rested on her head. These nightmares have scared her so much it has stopped her from feeding. She must not be so stupid, she must feed. Avery tilted her head and planted a soft kiss upon my lips. _

"_I will my love, but not tonight. Tonight…I want you to make love to me."  
She…she was finally letting us consummate our love, for each other. We have yet to do so in this cycle. I smiled at her before kissing her, kissing her with all my love, with all my heart. _

(Present day- New York City)

(Taylor's POV)

Putting the photo of my family down, I closed my eyes and imagined a perfect family. A family where both my children loved me. God I don't even know if we will ever get married. Avery wants a picture perfect family. She hasn't even spoken about us bonding, us uniting as one. God do I love her, god is she wonderful with our children. I am surprised she hasn't spoiled them. After all she raised them alone, for five years. God am I lucky to have someone like her, to love someone like me.

Suddenly I heard an almighty scream, or rather screams, I went running from the study towards the screaming, where I saw a pot and water on the floor. The stove was on, my son was in tears, then I saw the red mark on his arm. It then dawned on me with what had happened.

"Chace? Oh my god!"

I picked him up in my arms and opened the tap and placed his injured arm under the cold water. God my heart went out to my son, what the hell was he doing? His eyes brimming with so much tears, I didn't have the heart to be angry with him, right now, I need to comfort him. I hugged him closer to me and kissed him on the head.

"Chace, it is ok. Daddy's here."

I am surprised that he didn't squirm in my arms, instead he my face in his shoulders, holding onto my shirt tightly. He continued to cry, making my shirt incredibly wet, but I didn't care, I was glad that my son, was showing me just a little love, instead of his usual dagger stares.

"Shush Chace it will be ok. I am going to call mommy and I will take you to the hospital."

I switched the tap off and walked over to the stove turning it off, before picking up the pan from the floor. Was he trying to boil some water? Make himself some hot milk like his mother made for him. Once I had made sure the stove was off, I made my way for the hospital. Not giving a care that my son would see me running at a great speed. We arrived at the hospital in no time. I stood at the reception of the emergency room and the nurse behind the counter just stayed at me with an open move, I rolled my eyes and spoke.

"Hi, my son got burnt by boiling water."

She looked at me for another ten seconds before actually speaking.

"Ok, can I take both of your names please?"

"My name is Taylor Bennett, this is my son Christopher Bennett, please I need a doctor the burn looks serious."

"Of course Mr Bennett, put him on the bed and we will wheel him to surgery."

Following the nurse, to the moveable bed, I started to put my son down, when he start squirming and screaming, as even more tears flooded from his eyes.

"No! No! Daddy!"

I froze, holding my son up by his waist, as he stopped squirming as he stared at me. I just stared back at him, shocked at what he called me…did I hear it right? Did he call me Daddy?

"Don't leave me!"

"Son, I will never leave you."

His words, melted my heart as I kissed him on the head and held him closer to me, I couldn't help but be thrilled that he called me his daddy, yet extremely worried too, this burn…it just looks…well very suspicious.

"Mr Bennett, you have to put him down."

The bloody blonde nurse was really getting on my nerves; I was half tempted to use the glom on her, though I do not believe in using the glom on humans.

"Listen missy, my son needs me. I will not leave him."

"Mr Bennett."

"No! You listen to me. I will carry him to the surgery room. I will stay with him! Now stop wasting time! My son is severely injured."

God was she making me angry; no one is telling what to do when it comes to my children, no one. I stared at her with such angry, she stepped back and nodded at me before leading me towards a doctor. I am going to be a bloody doctor soon; I should have just bloody checked his wounds myself instead of taking him to this stupid hospital. Walking into a room, the doctor immediately came over, and tried to take my son from my arms, but he continued to cry and cling onto to me tightly.

"Chace, I need to put you down…but I will be right here."

"NO! Don't leave me!"

"I will be here, I promise."

"NO DADDY! NO DON'T PUT ME DOWN."

"Christopher Pierce Bennett you listen to me, the doctor needs to look at your arm. We need to make it better. I will not leave you, I will be right her, I promise ok. I don't want to put you down, but I want you to be better ok?"

My son nodded tearfully as I kissed him on the head, putting him down, I stood where he could see me while the doctor and nurses tended to my son's bent arm.

"He has a temperature."

"We need to sedate him, he keeps moving too much, Mr Bennett, is that ok with you?"

I nodded my head as tears began to stream down my face as I watched as my son, cried in pain. Calling out for me, for his daddy. God all I want to do is hold him, as I watch my son slowly fall asleep, I was rudely pushed from the emergency room, I paced the corridor outside, fear creeping into my system. I then realised I had yet to tell Avery, reaching out for her in my mind, soon found her.

'_Avery.'_

'_Taylor…are you ok? Is everything ok?'_

'_I'm in the hospital…Chace…he got burnt.'_

'_What?'_

'_I don't know what happened…'_

'_We will be right over.'_

And we lost our connection, I continued to pace the room until, the doctors came out wheeling my unconscious son into another room, I went with them as they took my son to his own private room.

"Mr Bennett."

I turned to look at the doctor, he was middle aged and looked at me as if it was my fault my son was burnt. I really want to knock that look out of him.

"Yes?"

"Your son's burn was very severe, it is a good thing you brought him in, he will be wearing a bandage for a while, his arm will need to be cleaned twice a day to stop any form of infection. Also you son has a fever and will need plenty of rest, he should not be aloud out until he is well."

I nodded at him, at took the seat next to my son's bed, god he looked pale, tears came flooding down my face as I looked at his tiny body lying there so lifeless. God how did this happen? What kind of father am I? How did I let my son get such a burn like that? God I am an awful father, that's why he hates me. Stroking at my son's head I kissed him lightly.

"Will he have to stay the night?"

"No…but I would suggest that it is best if he does. But if you want him home, you can take him home once he comes round."

As the doctor was leaving the room, Avery and Coco came bursting in, they both looked very flustered, once Avery's eyes fixed on our son laying motionless on the bed, she went pale.

"Oh god."

She was straight to our son's side, as she stroked his face, I saw tears fall down her cheek, god this is my fault…I should have been watching him, then this wouldn't have happened.

"Avery…this is my fault, I should have been watching him."

"What happened?"

"I don't know…I heard screaming and came running out to the kitchen, where I found him standing by the stove…I think he tried to boil some water…Avery I am so sorry…I am so sorry."

Tears came rushing down my face, as I fell to the floor in front of her, My daughter stood by my side staring at me, I felt someone help me stand, I knew it was my love, my life, but I did not dare look her in the eyes. She tilted my head but I kept my eyes fixed on the ground.

"Look at me Taylor."

I didn't dare, I knew what I had done, it was my fault. I am no father; I am not a good father.

"Look at me."

The sternness of her voice made me look at her, her eyes staying straight back at mine, she was not angry, she looked sad, yet there was no angry there, not one bit, she wiped at my tears with a tissues and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Taylor…this was never your fault…I don't blame you…when he wakes up we will talk to him…"

Her phone interrupted us; letting go of my hands she pulled the phone from her bag and answered it. I heard her curse silently before hanging up, walking back towards me and our little girl, who was sitting on the chair next to her brother's bed.

"I have to go…there was another attack…eight are dead."

"What?"

"I know…Sam just called me, he told me Ted was at the scene but then disappeared. I have to go and sort this out."

She kissed me on the lips, before walking over to our daughter who was silently staring at her brother; she kissed both Chace and Coco on the forehead before leaving.

"Daddy…where is mommy going?"  
"Big trouble at work…don't worry pumpkin, mummy will be back."

"Daddy…don't cry…have faith, Chace is going to be ok. I have faith in him."

"I know, but I love you and your brother very much and it upsets me to see him like this."

"Daddy I love you too."

My daughter fell into my arms as I held her close, we stayed like that for a while, until we heard movement, I picked my daughter up and stood to see my son, slowly coming round, his eyes, opening. His grey eyes, his mother's eyes staring at mine. That was when I heard a low whisper, so low only I heard him.

"Daddy."


	76. Double Birthdays

_**Hey guys, thank you for reviewing. Sorry that I have taken me a while to update, honestly it has taken me a while to write this chapter. Honestly this is not a very good chapter either. It is more of a filler chapter, a much needed filler chapter. **_

_**Anyway the next chapter will be a Blaine chapter. I really enjoyed writing that chapter. Things are building up now; big things are about to happen :) Would love to reach around 617+ reviews.**_

_**Liv**_

* * *

**(Chapter 76)**

(Taylor's POV)

Today is the twins sixth birthday of course we are throwing them a huge birthday party with their family and friends. This is the first year that I get to celebrate their birthday with them and I am quite excited. Despite all that has happened Avery and I are determined to give the twins a wonderful birthday. A lot has happened in the last couple of weeks, Chace's getting burned, eight elder blue bloods murdered. Trouble is brewing. Ted Lennox our head venator says he has leads, but has yet to discuss with us or rather our Regent. My beautiful Avery. She has been quite traumatized by Chace's accident. No mother wants to see her child in that much pain. It broke my heart too. God it has been incredibly hard on the whole family. Chace is constantly crying, he is very emotional and I know this has affected him psychologically. He has been acting very odd too. While at the hospital he was calling me daddy, but once he was out, he ignores me, but I guess I have to give it time. After all I am Elias Angel of Time. My son is an odd one, but I will love him, of course I will. He is part of me. However much he may want to deny it, we are biologically joined together. Watching him now, puts a smile on my face. He seems happier today, perhaps it is his birthday, yes must be that. Though he is acting like it is just Coco's birthday. My little girl is trying to shy away from all the attention but her brother keeps insisting to make his sister the main attraction. The centre of attention. Like just last week, he kept reminding everyone it was Coco's birthday never mentioning it too was his birthday. They really both deserve the limelight. Chace is a very protective brother, I can tell he loves his sister and that he will do anything to protect her.

I sat on the sofa and Avery sat beside me beckoning the twins over. We decided to give the twins their presents before the guests arrived. Coco raced over and crawled onto my lap while Avery picked up Chace and placed him onto her lap. I could see that both my children were excited especially my little girl, her eyes sparkled so bright. Especially in the silver dress she was wearing. We are having a fancy dress party and my daughter is dressed like a fairy, a beautiful sparkly dressed handmade by her mother. When her mother showed her the dress this morning she couldn't help but squeal, so desperate to put it on. While my little man dressed like Superman, another costume handmade by his mother. Chace idolizes Superman, always wanting to be a hero and of course Avery and I had to dress up too, Avery looked stunning as Maid Marian and I am her other half, Robin Hood.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"I am glad you are here. Every birthday I used to wish for you to come home."

My heart melted there and then. My precious little girl wished for me to come home, my little Coco, she has always had faith in my return. I gave my daughter a kiss and I held her close.

"I am here to stay, I promise you that."

She smiled at me as Avery handed her a gift while I gave one to our son. Who sat silently on his mother's lap. His arm still in a bandage, every time I look at him, I feel a pain of guilt in my chest, I know his arm is causing him a lot of pain.

"Ok this is from both of us, daddy and I took a long time choosing it for you. Go on then open it."

My overly excited princess ripped the wrapping paper from her present and her eyes glittered. She squealed in utter happiness and hugged me enthusiastically, knocking her present into my face at the same time. Knowing that our daughter has such an obsession with chocolate we decided to buy her one of those chocolate maker kits.

"WOW! I can make my own chocolates! Thanks mommy! Thanks daddy."

She kissed her mother on the cheek, before jumping onto the floor to examine her present in more detail. Our attention turned to our son, who was one hand down and was slowly peeling at his present. He looked down right adorable, Avery had gelled his hair and combed it back, just make him look more like the superhero he idolizes.

"Son, would you like some help?"

He looked up at me, just staring at me. Since the accident he hasn't breathed a word in my direction, actually he hardly speaks now. It is hard to convince people that he actually called me daddy. Of course Avery believes me, she always has believed in me.

"Sweetie daddy asked you a question, are you going to answer him?"

My little superhero looked from his mother to me, before slowly handing the present to me. I smiled at my son and ushered for him to sit in my lap, he didn't move.

"How about you come sit over here, and I will help you open it."

I watched as my son hesitated, but slowly moved from his mother's lap and into mine. I held his good hand and guided it to help him open his present; I looked at Avery and saw tears glistening in her eyes as she watched as both. When we finally unwrapped the present, I heard my son giggle with excitement. Avery and I decided to buy our son a Superman game set, the latest Superman toys that come with action figures.

"Thank you."

"Thank you who Chace?"

I looked at Avery, I knew what she was up too, she was trying to push Chace is acknowledging me as his father.

"Thanks Mommy…thanks…"

He looked at me with tears in his eyes; I knew I couldn't push him to call me daddy, no not today. I put him down onto the floor and kissed him on the head.

"It's ok Chace, you don't have to say it. Go on, go and play with your new toy."

He looked from me to his mother, who was looking at him quite sternly, I touched Avery's hand and she turned to look at me. Giving my son a Chace to go and sit by his sister.

"Avery…it's ok."

"Taylor, I am just trying to get him to see you as his father."

"I know…but one step at a time…if he can't call me daddy, I am ok with that, just so long he doesn't hate me."

Avery nodded and sighed heavily. She stood up and went to check everything was in order, that all the party food was ready, the decorations where in tack, I know she wants this to be a memorable birthday for the twins. While I cleaned up the wrapping paper and ushered for my children to set their toys aside and join their mother and I by the lift doors to greet our guests.

As guests piled in, in a wide range of different costumes the table we put aside was already sky high with presents. This party is just what Avery needs; the past couple of weeks have been stressful with Chace being ill, his accident and the deaths of people in our coven. Unlike Charles Force, Avery refuses to hide the truth from the coven. So she gather the coven together and told them that the coven is in danger, that eight died and that someone is working to bring the New York Coven down, she suspects it is someone close to the coven and warned us all to be careful.

We watched as a range of characters walk into our home many Disney characters to other cartoon characters. The Richards family all waltzed in as a family of smurfs, my conduit and his wife painted blue along with their son and my daughter's conduit Wyatt. I watched as my daughter giggled at her best friend, she always adored the smurfs and loved how her best friend decided to dress up as one. The party was in full swing, not one person came as the same character, save for the Richards. That was until I heard a flood of screams from children, I turned to look to see what has caused a flood of children to scream was because they saw Dracula, a very scaring looking one, and by Dracula's side was Woody and Jessie and on the other side was Olive Oyl or rather Deming Chen. I watched as she made her way over to us.

"Hi guys, I am incredibly sorry about Paul, when he said he would come as Dracula I didn't think he would do the full works."

"It's fine Deming…just make sure he smiles all the time or something."

"I will…you guys look great by the way, Avery did you make the outfits?"

Avery nodded and smiled at the venator. We both watched as Deming made her way towards the twins and hugged both my children, wishing them both a very happy birthday, when something caught her eye; I watched her stand as her eyes fixed on someone who just arrived. The tall male did not dare meet her gaze instead made his way straight towards Avery and I. He was dressed as a sailor…no wait…as Popeye.

"Hey Taylor, Avery…sorry that I am late."

"No worries Ted, are you ok? Have you spoken to Deming lately?"

"Err…not really…but lets not worry about me or the attack today, it's the twins birthday!"

Something was definitely up with Ted Lennox and his best friend, I heard that Deming Chen has gotten engaged with her human boyfriend, rumour has it that she has also fed from him, but I do not know if that is entirely true. I know Lennox doesn't like him, poor guy, I have known for a while now that he is deeply in love with his best friend, he must have broken down when he heard the news and now he is avoiding her like the plague and Deming is oblivious to it all.

"Ted…you can talk to me you know, as your Regent it is in your best interest that you tell me."

"Avery…"

"Come Ted walk with me."

I watched as my beautiful Avery took Ted's arm as she led him away to talk, while I watched Deming watch them both. There was a look of guilt in her eyes, she also looked worried, and I guess she must be lost without her best friend, but she does rely on her best friend a little too much.

I turned my attention back on to my twins, who where in a sea of children all dressed up, they where happy, I can tell, the party is just what they both need, to cheer them both up. After what Chace has gone through, it is just too much for him, I know it. He doesn't talk to me, he doesn't talk to his mother. Not even his sister, or Isla, someone I know he was very close too and since my return, he has hardly spoken to her, until now, until she found out about his accident and they have been inseparable. According to Avery, like how they use to be. I am glad that my son has found someone that can cheer him up, someone that can hopefully get him through this ordeal. Someone day, I hope, I really hope he can finally trust in me, to let me help him get through things.

(Jack's POV)

Dressing up has never been my favourite thing. The last time I really dressed up was, back at the Four Hundred Ball, when I took another mask, to kiss her, to kiss Schuyler. Back in the day when our love was just blossoming, when we didn't have a care in the world, when we sneakily loved each other. Those days seem so simple, yet complicated. Though now that our relationship is out in the open, we have our blessing from our Regent, and we have a wonderful daughter, things are well…just not peachy. Things are complicated; I just do not understand what has gotten into Schuyler, why she has to act the way she does. She never was like that; she never was the spiteful one. Where is the girl I first fell in love with? Where is the beautiful, pure, innocent Schuyler? We haven't spoken much, not since she accused me of cheating on her with Frankie. As if I would do such a thing! I love her; she is all I want, all that I love. Why can she not see that? I honestly cannot believe how she is treating Frankie, well not exactly treating, more like backstabbing Frankie, and using my daughter to get to Frankie. I understand that she does not like her, but she doesn't have to go out of her way to make Frankie's life miserable. The poor girl is just worried about Oliver. I think she is a perfect fit for Oliver. Despite what Schuyler says. Today we are putting on a united front, to be there for the twins, after all today is their sixth birthday. Plus we have to be there for Avery, even if Taylor is back, Chace has been ill and in hospital and with the eight members of the coven dead, she really needs all the extra support. Avery decided on a fancy dress theme for the twin's birthday party, something I have been dreading for weeks. Especially since Schuyler and I are going as a couple, the classic Prince Charming and Snow White. When our relationship is far from perfect. It is complicated, she is angry at me for not siding with her, and I am angry with her, with what she has taught our daughter and the way she treats Frankie.

"Daddy! We have to go!"

I was quickly drawn out of my thoughts by my beautiful little girl, her hair done up in a very cute up do, with a tiara placed neatly in her hair. She was dressed as Cinderella, the Cinderella that went to the ball rather the girl in the rags. Jazz and hers favourite Disney character.

"Looking very pretty Isla."

"Daddy, I am Princess Cinderella actually! Have to be in character silly!"

"Of course, so I must be Prince Charming."

"Yeah and mommy is Snow White! Daddy, have you seen mommy yet? She looks so pretty."

No I haven't seen Schuyler, unknown to Isla, Schuyler haven't even shared the same bed since the fight. We really and truly are having marital problems, over one silly thing.

"No I haven't seen mommy."

"Daddy…is everything ok?"

"Of course pet."

"Liar, Daddy you know I hate liars. You and mommy don't talk anymore and you both use to give me snuggles in bed and now you don't! I am not stupid you know."

I sighed heavily, yes my daughter is not stupid, she is almost six and a very smart little girl. I scooped my little daughter up into my arms much to her protest.

"Daddy! You are going to ruin my dress! Auntie Avery made it for me!"

Schuyler is right; she is very much like her Auntie Mimi, too much like her. Her mother couldn't give a toss about me crinkling her clothes. I kissed my little girl on the forehead and held her close to me.

"Daddy! My dress!"

"Oh come on sweetheart, you can't give your daddy a hug and kiss?"

"Fine…but you put me down in a minute, we really have to go."

I smiled at my precious gem and she gave me a quick hug and kiss, doing as she requested I put her down and she reached for my hand as she led me out of the room I once shared with my wife. Heading into the living room, I saw my wife, my beautiful wife, dressed like Snow White, her pale complexion and red lips really highlighted her beautiful blue eyes, the very blue eyes that I fell madly in love with. I just stared at her, stared at her beauty, there I saw the girl I fell in love with.

"Isn't mommy pretty daddy?"

"Not as pretty as you sweetie, now lets grab the presents…six presents! Avery will not be best pleased."

"But Mommy, you always get me loads of presents for my birthday."

She sighed heavily; I knew she was blaming me for spoiling our daughter too much. I knew she was totally against the Ipad, and wasn't best pleased when I brought our daughter one. Avery would always buy one present for the twins every year, while Schuyler and I would buy Isla four. This year we have gotten the twins three presents each. Normally we would buy them two each, one from Isla and the other from us, as a couple, but of course since we argued, neither of us told each other that we both purchased a present each for the twins, so now we are landed with giving the twins three presents each. Avery is firm about not spoiling the twins, and being a single mother, she has managed to raise them well; they both are very selfless, well Coco more than Chace. I do feel for the poor boy, the accident really has done something to him psychological and it has also deeply wounded Taylor too.

"Let's go."

I watched as Schuyler walked out of the living room and out of the house, towards the awaiting car while, our daughter dragged me along. It was not long till we arrived at the twin's home, we emerged out of the lift like a picture perfect family, when really Schuyler and I haven't spent a moment alone since the fight, her eyes immediately locked with Frankie, who was dressed like Red Riding Hood, I watched as Schuyler rolled her eyes, and walked towards the table full of presents, she place the presents down. Frankie made her way over, as soon as Schuyler saw her move, she grabbed our daughter's arm and lead her towards the twins. I sighed heavily at her immature behaviour and smiled as Frankie arriving at the spot my daughter and wife once occupied.

"Hi Jack, you are looking very dashing. Prince Charming?"

"Hey Frankie, yes you would be correct."

"Is everything ok? Between you and Sky? I don't mean to prey but I noticed tension."

"Thanks for your concern Frankie, just a little argument."

"Oh god, it's my fault isn't?"

"What of course it isn't."

"It is isn't it? Sky is angry with me, angry that I came over. Jack I am ever so sorry."

"No, no…it is not your fault, it was never your fault."

"If you need any help Jack, I will be here for you…just like you have been here for me."

"Thank you Frankie."

She gave me a quick hug before walking back towards her fiancé. I looked back over at my wife and child, they both where looking at me with absolute anger. God they looked so alike right there and then. I know Schuyler says all the time that Isla takes after me so much, but looking at them now; I would think Isla looks more like Schuyler. I sighed heavily and made my way towards my wife and child, my niece and nephew saw me and came running to me. I knelt down to their level and held them both in my arms.

"Uncle Jack!"

"Happy birthday Coco, happy birthday Chace."

The twin's smiled at me, hugging me quickly before disappearing from my sights, among the crowd of other children all dressed up. The twins look truly happy and I was happy for them, especially little Chace, the poor mite has been through a lot, but at least he looks happy, not quite the your typical Superman, one arm down, but at least he is back to his old self well just a little anyway, I mean he is back to playing with my daughter, his best friend. My daughter has been round a lot; she was very upset to learn about Chace's accident, something Schuyler feels is too much of a coincident to be an accident. Schuyler feels that the threats to our coven are also connected to Oliver's beat up and Chace's accident and it seems she is pinpointing the blame on Frankie, which is ridiculous, really absurd. I believe her about the threat to the coven, I mean many have died, but I will not believe an innocent woman is the course, especially someone who is madly in love with her best friend. I just refuse to, Frankie Duvall is innocent, despite what Schuyler thinks.


	77. Everlasting Love

_**Hey guys, thank you for your review. Sorry that it has taken me so long to post, honestly I have been snowed under with a lot of work :( So much work :( Got another essay to do which is due very soon, so not entirely sure when I shall be updating again. But I am working on the next chapter as we speak, which will be a Teddy Chapter. I really do love Teddy, I really do. He has grown on me so much, and I am a little disappointed in what happened in Lost in time, anyway. I would love to reach about 626+ reviews. **_

_**Livvie **_

* * *

**(Chapter 77)**

(New York City, Valentine's Day 2027)

(Blaine's POV)

So I have been staying at the Bennett's household for about three months now. They really are good people, Taylor Bennett is really a gentle giant, even after all that has happened to him, after what he has been through, after losing his one true love. He is still very much the same man. As for his daughter, for Cassie, well she is the most beautiful thing on the entire earth. Yet she doesn't know how beautiful she is. Like her mother, she has the most captivating beauty, perhaps more beautiful than her mother, no definitely more beautiful. I was drawn to her the moment my eyes set on her and now…well we have grown close over the past few months, it's the only way to get her to open up to me and well to let me watch her and her father's every move. Today is Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year, to the red bloods anyway, and I think I have waited long enough; it is time to make the move. I know how my presence affects her; I know that she has growing feelings for me, yet due to her love for her conduit she cannot find herself to even think about me. It is odd how easy it is to read her, yet only her. I cannot read her father so easily; I feel this is the right time to make the move. I have confided in Taylor, I told him that I have growing feelings for his daughter, at first he seemed protective, told me not to do anything for her heart was still healing, I agreed…but he himself could not deny the growing attraction she has for me. That is why tonight, we have the place to ourselves, he has given me the permission to chase his daughter, but he did make me promise not to do anything that she is not ready for. Of course I would not be forceful with her, she is too much of a delicate flower, it would be cruel of me, I couldn't do it to her, I promised both her father and her brother that I would never hurt her and I stand by my promise. I have walked around shirtless on purpose; just to draw her close to me, to make her weak at the knees, act all nervous around me.

I started simply with sending her a Valentine's card, not signing it of course; I saw her blush a bright crimson as she eyed the Valentine's card. Shortly after, at lunch I had a bouquet of a dozen red roses. She was completely clueless to who had sent it to her. She spent a lot of her time in her room, she is still in her room now, as I prepared dinner, her father had told her that he was going out and wouldn't be back till late. I was preparing a simple meal, vegetable with steak and a vanilla cheesecake for dessert. I was dressed semi smartly. I had a parcel sent to her, a dress in fact, from her 'secret admirer' requesting for her wear the dress and he will pick her up at eight. It will be any minute now. She will step out of her room and into the dining room where I will have the meal all set out with candles everywhere. One minute to eight, I served the main and put the two plates onto the table, just on cue I heard footsteps, high heels along the floorboard. I took my place in front of the table as she walked in looking ever so confused, but ever so breathtaking. God she looked beautiful, with her golden hair half up with loose curls. The simple eye makeup really highlighted her beautiful hazel eyes; I just couldn't stop staring at her. God that dress is so perfect for her, it was quite a modest style dress, with a quite a daring back, she just looked so beautiful.

"Blaine…what's going on?"

"You…you look so beautiful."

I watched as she blushed deeply, her gaze avoiding mine. Making my way over to her, I guided her over to the table as I pulled out the seat for her she sat down and I sat opposite her.

"It was you wasn't it? The card, the flowers, the dress…and now this…"

"Guilty…I asked for your father's permission…I wanted him to approve it first…if anything happens after this…Cassie…I…I have fallen for you."

Yet again she blushed and started to play with her hair, I continued to look at her, taking in her beauty, god I have never been so captivated by someone's beauty, never yet…with her…I would fall at her knees. With the awkward silence I gestured for us to eat, we both ate in silence, after clearly the plates I brought out the dessert, I watched as she picked at the cheesecake before putting her fork down. She stood up excusing herself and started to walk away, I got up and followed her; I grabbed a hold of her arm and turned her around to face me, she stood at about 5ft 10 with her high heels on, yet I still could tower over her, god it warmed my heart to be this close of a proximity with her.

"Is this too much?"

"Sorry?"

"All this…is it too much too soon? I just…thought…I hoped that maybe…just maybe you feel the same way for me too."

"Blaine…"

"You can tell me Cassie, I will wait for you…I know you are not over him, I know how much it pains you to know that he is gone…I will be here for you…and I hope that one day I can help heal your heart."

With that I stared at her, watched as her hazel eyes glistened with tears, there must be something there, she made the effect to meet her secret admirer, just maybe her heart has healed slightly, that perhaps she no longer pines for her conduit as much as she did before. My thoughts where confirmed when I felt her lips pressed against mine, I have not known her for being daring, not at all. Yet here she is kissing me, I pulled her closer to me and deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she pulled away from the kiss, I rested my head against hers staring deep into her eyes. She felt so right in my arms, like she belonged there, something deep inside me told me not to let her go. Her kiss, her touch…it was electrifying.

"Blaine…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…for all this…it's so beautiful."

"You are beautiful."

She blushed again, and I tilted her head, kissing her again. God why does she not know how beautiful she is, she is absolutely breathtaking. I have been around for so long and every girl I hooked up with then, knew they where beautiful, and they knew how to use their beauty to get what they want, to seduce, but with Cassie…I have never met a girl like her, a girl who doesn't know how beautiful she is, a girl so kind, so thoughtful, so caring. It opens up a whole new emotion for me and I don't know how to deal with it. And this scares me to the core. Things are so different with her, so unexpected, I don't know what to do, she is not like any other girl, there is something so different with her, that it makes me unable to do anything that would evidently hurt her. I can't seduce her like I would with any other girl, this girl has known love and heartache and I need to know how to work with these emotions.

(New York City, December 2027)

(Blaine's POV)

It has been about ten months since we've started dating. Yet she still hasn't given herself to me. I am not a patient man, but with her, I have to be. I have to do things so differently with her, new things. It is a total new experience for me. Different emotions, different feelings, feelings I have never felt before. Feelings I do not know how to deal with. Apparently I have been doing a good job. Chace is pleased with what I have done, what I have found out. Living a double life is hard, especially those that you are deceiving have been through so much. They are too nice to me, they see too much good in me when I know there is none. I am nothing but the bastard child of the king of all evil. Every part of me is bad, I don't have a soul. After all, my father himself is soulless. I know my mother would give up her soul for my father. If I had a soul, I am not sure I could give it up, I would have to love that person deeply, but I don't know what love is. I don't know what love feels like. Many say when you are in love, you just know.

Yet I don't think love is as simple as that. My mother has never loved me, she says I am nothing like my father; I am not dark enough to be loved. Yet my thoughts are dark, I kill; I am soulless like my father. The closes I have ever gotten to love would be when I was posing as a young child, when Sariel was a nurse, she nursed me back to health, she showed me love, love I expected from my mother. That is why I saved her life; I saved her because she was the only mother figure I had. Though I saved her back then, I could not save her now. I see how Cassie is, she is lost, heartbroken. She has experienced so much death in her young life. I pity her. I know if she lost her father she would lose all her faith. All the faith that she is, that she holds. I try my best to comfort her, but I know what she is waiting for, why she is has yet to give herself, to me. She wants to hear those three little words. But I cannot say it. I cannot use those three words to lie to her. Every time I try to, I take one look at her beautiful innocent face; I know I could not lie. No, I cannot lie to her about my feelings that do not exist. Yet I am already lying to her. From the very day we met I have done nothing but lied to her. Yet I speak the truth, when I say I value her friendship, her kindness, and her helpfulness. She is too kind to me. The first of anyone who dares to look a little deeper, to be my friend, someone who dares to care for me. She sees so much faith in me. So much good in me. Yet I feel that I am disappointing her. I am not who she wants me to be. What she sees is a mask. I am not the poor blue blood who lost his cycle parents; I am not here in New York out of grieve. I am here to deceive her, to watch her. She thinks I am her perfect boyfriend, she has gone and done something that I hoped that she would never do, though deep down I knew she would, I read her mind. In a short space of ten months Cassandra Paige Bennett has fallen in love with a soulless man like me, me Blaine Xavier Kent! I have known for a few months now, at the time we had only been together for six months, but in six months she fell in love with me. This scares me, but I cannot replicate the same feelings. I cannot love her like she loves me. I don't know how too. Yet she has loved me for four months, yet in that four months she has never told me that she loves me. She is afraid of telling me, afraid of me rejecting her. I have seen it in her dreams, the many times she has fallen asleep in my arms after we have watched a movie. She dreams of me telling her that I do not love her and running from her. I know that she is not scared of me, but I do know she does fear that I will never love her back. It pains me to see her to have such fear; I have never ever wanted to put her in such a situation. No lover should ever put their love in such a situation even if they are in the relationship just to use them. She thinks she knows me, but she doesn't. Something deep inside me wants to tell her the truth. To tell her who I am, what I am. I wonder I she knew if that I am the son of the devil, would she still love me? I already know the answer, of course she wouldn't. Who would ever dare to love something so evil, something so not well human? She may be a new spirit but she is not stupid. She knows what is right and what is wrong. She will know it would be wrong to love something that has been tainted by the devil. Yet she is so good, so pure she cannot tell that I am not good; I am not pure like her. I am here to deceive her but she cannot see that, she cannot see the devil inside of me. My father finds it impossible to possess me. When it was so easy for him to possess the bastard child of his and Gabrielle. I know he does not care for me. I too disappoint him. I also know how he has leered at Sariel, how he has pined for her. He knows she would have been the perfect person to carry his child. It angers him to know she is dead. Yet I know he now has a new target, I know once he makes it into this world, he will take her. Take her virtue, impregnate her. Take away her innocence. This angers me, angers me to the very core. I feel so possessive, so protective of her, of Ava the Angel of Faith. I cannot let him hurt her, I will not. She should never be tainted like that! Never! I guess that is why I am so desperate to take her virtue from her, so that she is no longer the pure angel, so he cannot de-flower her. My father is a callous man; he will not hesitate to kill, when I would. I would contemplate others feelings, I know he would keep Cassie as his sex slave, he will rape her and I cannot let her suffer, I won't let her go through so much pain or such torture. It scares me to the core to know my father is close to returning. I am scared for her, for the girl I spend every waking day with. No one should ever be raped, treated like a sex slave, especially not Cassie, not my girl.

I remember a conversation long ago. When I thought she has uncovered my true identity. It scared the shit out of me. My heart has never ever raced so fast before. There she was in my arms, we were home alone and had just finished watching a movie.

'_Blaine…I know what you are.'_

My whole body had stiffened. I knew she noticed, little did I know then, that I had nothing to fear. She had turned around to face me, looking deep into my eyes. The way she looked at me, the way she read me scared the hell out of me. I thought then for the first time I had finally be caught, but I was far from it.

'_What?'_

"_Blaine…I know why you act so tough, so emotionless. You are a dark angel.'_

At that time I had never felt so relieved, she thought I was a dark angel, an angel born from the ashes of the underworld.

'_Only an angel of the light will ever discover the truth.'_

'_Blaine…you don't have to be like that around me. I know you have been through a lot, that you have been troubled, but you are not evil. I see good in you. You may have been born a dark angel, but deep down I know you are a good person.' _

'_Cassie…'_

'_No…you don't have to speak. This is a part of you. It will never change, and I accept that about you.'_

She was such a fool in love, I knew she loved me, she accepted the fact that she will never hear me tell her that I love her, for she knew the emotionless side is a part of my personality. So back then I did the only thing I could do to show I cared for her. I kissed her with so much passion, I enjoy kissing her, she has amazing lips, it is like fire, she tasted so sweet, I would if I could kiss her forever.

New York has gotten even darker. Red blood girls are getting raped, impregnated with silver blood spawns. They even have started to rape blue bloods too. Raping them before they killed them. It makes me sick. They even asked me to join in, I politely declined. I despise of such malice behaviour, it is wrong, so cruel. But it is orders from the Regis. Chace Smith ordered the deaths of any blue bloods that refuses to follow him and for the rape of the red bloods. He is a sick man, yet I can see some good in him, the good that was once him. The way he cares for his sister, the love he has for her. After all he threatened to kill me. If I ever harmed her. After all he threatened to kill me. If I ever harm his sister. But then he goes and does something so malice and you wonder how such man could have once been good. It is hard to believe.

Suddenly I felt excoriating pain to my chest to my heart. I fell to the ground, in so much pain. It hurt so much tears began to fall I could not understand why I was in so much pain until I heard voices, no her voice in my head.

"No! Let me go!"

I saw in her head, through her eyes, she was being beaten, kicked, hit. They where causing her pain, I could hear her screams in my head and it pained me deeply. Then I saw the faces of her attackers, I recognized the faces of the silver bloods. They work for Chace Smith I knew what they were going to do to her. Anger ripped through my entire body, I was beyond fuming. Without a second thought I raced to where she was, I did not entirely know where she was; yet I knew my heart would take me straight to her. It was not long till I reached her, in a run down building. A lot of the buildings in the city are now run down. Many owned by the silvers. In this broken down building, it was dirty and dark, but there in the middle of the room, lying on the floor was my girlfriend. Clothes torn from her body, cuts and bruises covered her body. She was pinned down with tears streaming down her beautiful face. I didn't recognize the silver bloods; funny they didn't see me or sense me. Perhaps they where too engrossed in what they where about to do.

"Well will you look at that, she is a virgin. I will take great pleasure in taking her virtue. Flynn she must be a new spirit."

"That is no fair Greg! How comes you get her."

"Because I do! I'll give you the pleasure to kill her."

Angered filled my system, I wanted to kill them, they will not hurt her, no, no one should ever touch my girlfriend in such a malice way.

"Don't you dare touch her."

Both silvers turned to look at me, they both laughed at me. These low life silver bloods that think they own the place. I walked closer to them and saw for myself how battered and bruised Cassie was my heart ached to see her naked body so damaged, I wanted to fall down to the floor and hold her.

"Who do you think you are? I can do what I want."

"You are not touching my girlfriend!"

"Oh so the pretty blonde is your girlfriend, well it is a shame I get to deflower her before you can."

"I wouldn't if I was you."

"Try and stop me. Flynn get rid of him."

The Flynn guy charged at me, I pulled out my knife and muttered a few words in the dark language and plunged it deep into his heart. Pulling it out he burst into flames. Turning my attention back to the twosome on the floor. I watched Cassie struggle weakly as he positioned himself above her. Charging at him I grabbed his head and twisted it so hard, there was pop and a snap as his head separated from his body. Tossing it to one side I watched as his dirty body fell on top of my girlfriend, pushing it to one side and took my jacket off. Tears filled my eyes as I looked at my girlfriend's broken and bruised body. She smiled at me weakly, her hazel eyes sparkled with so much love, I heard her speak it so low, it was just a simple whisper.

"I knew you would find me."

I smiled at her, as tears came flooding down my face. I wrapped my jacket round her fragile body and held her in my arms. It was then that I realised what I was feeling, it was like the weight had lifted from my shoulders. It became so clear as I stared at her. I had done the inevitable, I had fallen in love, I have finally fallen in love. This feeling was so new, so frightening it scared me. Yet the feeling of love overcomes all my fears. It still surprised me how someone like me, someone so evil someone so soulless can fall in love. When I have never known love. I kissed her forehead as I held her closer to me. I just couldn't stop these tears from flooding.

"Do not cry my love."

Her voice melted my heart, though she was covered in bruises, in cuts, in her blood, she was still beautiful. She is my girl, my love.

"I thought…I was going to lose you."

"I am here…I won't leave you."

I kissed her hard on her bruised lips with so much love, with so much passion, I knew that this feeling was deep, and I had fallen deeply in love with her. I stood up and clung to her small body. As I left the building I muttered a few words and watch the building blaze up, as I walked away, holding onto the girl I love so much. When we arrived home, I carried her to her room, as I peeled my jacket from her body, there I could finally admire her beautiful body. She blushed as I stared at her, I watch as she tries to cover up her body, but she was just too weak.

"Don't, you are beautiful."

"Blaine…please stop staring."

I sighed heavily and sat on her bed beside her. I moved a strand of hair from her beautiful face. God she was so beautiful, yet she does not know that.

"Cassie, I didn't realise until today, how important you are too me. How much I don't want to lose you. Cassie…I love you."

I watched as she gasped in shock, tears streaming down her face. I kissed her on the lips and felt her kiss me back. I stood up and felt her grab my arm.

"Blaine…where are going?"

"I am going to clean your wounds."

"Blaine…"

She stared at me, as tears lingered in her eyes, I knew she was weak, but she was looking at with so much love, I just didn't want to leave her.

"Blaine…make love to me."

I stared at her in shock, I knew I wanted her. But looking at her fragile body I knew I just couldn't, no not tonight. After all she almost got raped. God she has been too much tonight and I cannot take her virtue from her, no not after tonight.

"My love, not tonight, you need to heal. I cannot make love to you, with what has happened tonight. I need you in full health."

I kissed her on the forehead and walked into her en suite, preparing what I needed, I walked back in and nursed her wounds, kissing every cut and ever bruise that covered her small body. I felt her shiver at every kiss, but I didn't mind. I kissed up her body until I reached her lips, she deepened the kiss, and reluctantly I pulled away from her lips and dressed her in her underwear and then her pajamas. Taking my shoes off, I switched the lights off as I pulled the covers over her and crawled into the bed beside her. I wrapped her into my arms and held her tightly.

"I found it hard to express my feelings, my emotions. I never knew love till I met you. You helped to open up my heart, and I thank you for that. Miss Cassandra Bennett, I promise to love you, always and forever."

I meant every word, this time, this is no lie, I love her, my heart flutters so hard just even thinking about her. She is mine, forever.

She sobbed as I held her closer to me, feeling her heart beat next to mine. This is a new feeling an exciting feeling. A feeling that should never have happened. A feeling I thought was impossible but it has. I know love; I have found love when I thought it was impossible. All those feelings I was feeling for her was all because I love her, I will do everything in my power to protect her. She is all I ever wanted, all I ever need. I love her and anyone who dare to hurt her well I will have to kill them. I will face Chace Smith; I will fight if I have too. He told me not to fall in love with his sister, but I have and I will fight him, fight so that I can stay by her side. But lets just hope for our sakes. Chace never learns that I have done the inevitable and fallen in love with his sister.


	78. My New Best Friend

_**Hi guys, sorry for such a late update, I have been stressing over my essay, due before the Christmas break, after eight drafts I finally feel satisfied with what I have written! This stressing has not done any good to my face lol! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, after this chapter, we are starting to get closer to the end of another chapter to the story, could say a big-ish thing happens. Anyway the next chapter will be the last from Taylor's point of view, well until the end of the story anyway. Of course my plans are likely to change. May throw in another chapter from their views, just to making it a waiting game :) Lets just say in the next chapter, we will be say goodbye to…. Well you'll just have to read :)Will write an Avery chapter soon too, that follows on from the next chapter, so sort of important...I hope you enjoy this chapter, I wanted to add more, but may throw in that scene in another chapter.  
**_

_**I would love to receive about 632+ reviews. **_

_**Livvie **_

* * *

**(Chapter 78)**

(Teddy's POV)

I haven't spoken to Deming, not since I found out she got engaged. I have been avoiding her like the plague. She has been trying to call me, it does get difficult with her being my work partner and I am acting as head venator. God I didn't even want to come today, I just couldn't face her. And I have had two weeks to deal with the fact that she is engaged. She keeps ringing me, leaving me voicemails, texting me…but I cannot face her no not yet. My heart hasn't healed; I doubt it would ever heal. I didn't particularly want to come today, but I had too, of course I had too. I have to see my Regent, who too I have been avoiding, well not as much as Deming. I will talk to Avery about the case, about my venator duties but I will not talking to her about anything personal. Though she knows something is up and I know she wants to help, after all she is the Angel of Guidance. So here I am now, out on the terrace, with my Regent.

"Speak to me Ted."

"It's nothing really Avery, I am going to follow up the lead."

"Verity James? You really think she has something to do with the deaths?"

"Yes, I really do. Her card, was full of dark magic, I can sense it. Plus I could easy get you back into business."

"Ted!"

I watched as she frowned at me, I know Avery does not like her rival wedding dress boutique, but I guess I am wrong to destroy, Verity's business, because of a 'lead' that I have.

"Ok, fine but you said so yourself, that you didn't like her."

"Yeah she is a bitch. She has always been jealous of me, but it doesn't mean, we go out of our way to damage her reputation."

"Guess you are right, but I get this feeling, Avery…that this Verity isn't all as she seems."

"Ok, Ted…I trust you with your gut instincts, if you think something is up with Verity, they look into it, but please promise me you will not ruin her, until you find some concrete evidence."

I know Avery, would very much want to put Verity James out of business, but I know she has her duties, she needs proof, she does not like taking someone down, without proof.

"I promise, but I know deep down you want her to get of your back."

"Yes, she isn't that great of a designer, how she gets flocks of customers I don't know. I guess she is selling stuff at a much cheaper price, with very cheap material, god that cow…"

"See!"

"Shut up Ted, now stop avoiding my question. What is wrong? I know you have been avoiding Deming, it's because she got engaged to that deranged Paul?"

She doesn't like Paul either? Well I guess that makes two of us then.

"You don't like Paul?"

"Well not really, not after he scared the living daylights out of my guests. He really doesn't know how to behaviour. I see the way he has been leering at people; I get a bad vibe from him. Really I do."  
"And you never told me this before?"

"Ted, I didn't think it was that important what my opinions where."

"It is too me, I know he is not right for her, there is something about him that is so off, I am so scared that he will hurt her, hurt her so bad, I cannot fix it."

"Ted, you can't fix everything."

"I know that, but for her I will have to try, god I love her."

"I thought you did."

Shit, I was supposed to say that, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. No one was supposed to know; well Kingsley figured it out and then told his wife. I didn't want Avery to know either, but I went and blurted it out, well confirmed her thoughts anyway.

"There is no need to be embarrassed Ted, I have known for a while."

"How?"  
"It's obvious Ted, the way you look at her, the way you are so protective of her, the way you talk about her. I know you care about her a lot, and I know it hurts you so much to see her with him. I know why you wasn't at the park to meet me after the murders, that was when Deming told you she was engaged wasn't it?"

Damn she was good, god have I made it that obvious that I am in love with Deming. Deming is all I can think about, all that I want, and it does pain me to see her with other.

"Ted, let me give you some advice…and before you say it, I know you don't want it, but trust me on this. You need to go live a little, do not dwell on your feelings for her, and do not wait for her. Yes I to do believe that you both belong to each other, but waiting, is draining the life out of you Ted. Trust me, I know what it is like to wait."

She was right, I guess. Waiting for Deming, is indeed draining me, I hardly go out, I keep to myself, I fall at her every need, I never do anything for myself, perhaps I should have seized the moment, admitted my undying love for her, when I had the chance too, instead I waited, waited for her to feel the way that I do. Waiting is no way to live, I know that now…Avery has waited for Taylor, many times before, and this life, she knew she could no longer wait for him, she had to live for her children, she had to push aside her feelings for Taylor, in favour for her children. But I don't have children…how am I supposed to move on, to take my mind of Deming.

"It is obvious isn't it Ted?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean."

Is she suggesting that I go dating? Date a red blood to take my mind of her, I cannot do that, it would be like I am betraying my love for her. I won't, I cannot.

"Ted, I am not asking you to fall in love. I am asking you to go out on a few dates."

"Avery…I don't think I can do that."

"Of course you can, besides, sometimes to win ones heart, jealousy is the only way."

What? She is suggesting that I go on a few dates to make Deming jealous? This absurd! As if Deming will be jealous of me with some random red blood girl at the arm. This is just madness, I will not do it.

"A little extreme, I admit that, it is that, or you tell the girl how you feel."

"I can't tell her how I feel."  
"Then you are left with the other choice."

"Avery…"

"Trust me on this, all will work out for the better. Now I have to go back to the party, you can come too, or dwell in your sorrows…Ah."

I turned to see what has caught Avery's attention, there standing, at the doorway was a beautiful, redhead, and her hair colour was a very rich colour, unlike Bliss Llewellyn's colour. I have seen her before, two weeks ago…Long Island.

"Ariella."

"Sariel, it is good to see you, it has been a while. Thank you for inviting me, your two children are very adorable."

"Thank you, and I see that you have dressed like Ariel, from the little mermaid, very fitting, she is one of my daughter's favourite princess."

"Oh I heard, she was very excited when she saw me."

Ariella? No, the Angel of Nature? I didn't even know she was a blue blood, when she found me on the beach.

"Ted, it is nice to see you again."

"Yes, you too Felicity."

Avery quickly excused herself, and headed back inside, leaving me with Felicity, the redhead, who found me at the beach, sobbing my sorrows away. How did I not know she was a blue blood, a fellow blue blood! She took me back to her beach house, as I continued to cry, to ignore all forms of calls, from Deming, my brother, and the Regent. Felicity helped me, she provided me with endless cups of drinks, staying with me, waiting for me to speak, only I never did, she left to get more stock and I was gone. I never thanked her.

"How are you feeling Ted?"

"I could be better."

"I heard, so are you ready to do something with your life?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"What the Regent suggested."

"A date?"

She wants to go on a date with me? The redhead who is dressed like a mermaid wants to go on a date with me, Popeye? Right, I feel like I am betraying Deming, betraying my love for her. Of course I am being ridiculous really, Deming does not know how I feel about her. It is not like I am dating her. Perhaps I need to live a little, but I honestly do not know how, and I cannot see how dating others will help me.

"Well are you going to ask me on a date?"

"But I…"

"You are in love with someone else, I know…but like Avery said, jealously maybe the only way."

"Felicity…"  
"Look Ted, perhaps we could just be friends with benefits."

I looked at her in utter horror, she wants us just use each other without any emotional baggage? I cannot do that, I will not do that. It is not right. I watched as the mermaid burst into a fit of laughter and for the first time in two weeks, I found myself laughing with her.

"I was just kidding, you should have seen your face. See I made you laugh."

"I guess you did."

I sighed heavily, and muttered goodbye and started to walk past her, only for her to grab my arm and pull me from the doorway, I looked at her a little startled and confused.

"You cannot seriously be leaving? It's a children's birthday party, seriously you haven't even been here long. Plus the Regent will not be best pleased."

"I have work to do."

"That can wait, you are only leaving because you do not want to speak with your best friend, or face her and her idiot of a fiancé."

She knew me well, well knew me well enough to know that I just didn't want to be here. She is right I guess, Avery will kill me if I did leave. Plus it is not fair on the twin's. They adore me.

"You don't like him either?"

"Not really, I mean Deming is clearly very blind not see a great guy right in front of her."

"Thanks."

"No worries, lets go."

She linked her arm with mine and we both headed back to the party, when my eyes locked with another. Beautiful brown eyes, she was beautiful, dressed like my character's other half, like Olive Oyl.

"See, you both think alike. You are meant to be, patience…and of course a little jealousy."

I turned to looked the girl at my arm, she was truly beautiful, and right. Patience is the key. I don't agree with making her jealous, but it does seem having Felicity with me, has made her look.

"Oh god, is she coming over?"

I felt Felicity squeeze my arm, I looked at her and she smiled at me. I knew from the look on her face that she would not leave me. I watched as Deming, wormed her way through the sea of children, towards my 'date' and me. God she looked beautiful, as Olive Oyl, I would as Popeye swoop her up in my arms, but of course I cannot.

"Teddy."

I smiled at the beautiful girl in front of me, I quickly tore my gaze from hers, and it was too much, just too much. There was such an awkward moment, so quiet, as I felt her gaze on me as I kept my gaze onto the ground.

"So…are you not going to introduce me?"

I looked at Felicity and then to Deming, I realised it was Deming who was speaking, is she jealous? It couldn't be possible.

"Err…Deming, this is Felicity…my date…Felicity…this is Deming, my partner."

"And best friend…Deming Chen."

I watched as she held out her hand to Felicity who politely shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Deming, Felicity Brown, I met Teddy a couple weeks ago."

"So you are the reason to why he has been avoiding my calls?"

Deming looked at her with utter hatred and jealousy. I was shocked, how she could be like that towards a girl she barely knew.

"Deming…Felicity and I are just friends."

"Really? So why have you been avoiding my calls? Are you jealous that I am engaged so you hook up with some random hobo."

"Deming."

God why was she being so rude? What is wrong with her? Sure it is partly my fault for ignoring her calls, but it is damn right rude to insult someone she only just met.

"That is incredibly rude of you. I have been ignoring your calls, because if I did speak to you I am worried about what I am going to say."

"Oh really? Say what Ted?"

That I am madly in love with you, that you shouldn't marry that fool of a red blood. That this is too fast, Paul is not all, as he likes to portray. He is no good for you. But of course I cannot say that too her, I just cannot, it is too late.

"That I do not like how fast this relationship is going."

"You mean me and Paul? Don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm not! You are the one who is being ridiculous! You haven't even been dating him for that long and now you guys are engaged! This is too soon; you don't even know the guy that well! Plus he is a well known man whore."

That was when I received a slap, a rather hard one across the face that caused a few gasps. I didn't even realise that we had attracted an audience. I rubbed my face gently as I stared at a tearful Deming, she looked a little guilty, but extremely angry too.

"How dare you Teddy."

"This is the reason to why I am avoiding you. I think you are being stupid, for jumping into this so quickly, you are barely thinking."

"I know what I am doing Ted!"

"Do you really? Do you? Then why do you always turn to me?"

"Because you are my bloody best friend, that is what!"

I felt a hand rest on my arm, pulling me slightly back from my best friend, who I knew was close to tears.

"Teddy, Deming, this is not the most ideal place to have an argument, this is a children's birthday party."

Felicity was right, this is not the place, not the time to argue. I sighed heavily and walked past Deming and the group of on lookers. I made my way to the twins and their parents. Who where looking at me in shock.

"Happy birthday guys, sorry that I have to leave now."

"No…Uncle Teddy you only just arrived."

The little girl, wrapped her arms round me and hugged me. I kissed the top of her head and brushed away a falling tear. I really have truly grown to love these two. I pulled Chace gently into the group hug, being careful not to hurt his bad arm.

"Sorry, Chace, Coco. But have a nice day yeah?"

"Uncle Teddy…don't go."

I smiled at the twins and hugged them one both one last time, before standing. I looked at Avery and then Taylor.

"I am ever so sorry, I wasn't thinking…I think it is best I go."

Both Avery and Taylor nodded, as I made my way through the crowd towards the door, I waited in silent for the lift door to open, as I stepped in, I watched it starting to close, only to for a hand to stop it closing. For a moment I thought it was her, I thought it was Deming. But it wasn't it was Felicity.

"Felicity?"

"You can't exactly leave your date behind can you?"

I nodded and Felicity, and I caught the lift down in silence. We walked along the street in silence till we reached a little corner café. Ordering a few drinks we sat down, in silence. She excused herself and headed for the toilet, she came back minutes later dressed in a pretty dress.

"You look nice."

"Thanks, so do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"You and Deming, and why you hate her fiancé so much. Since you didn't talk much last time I saw you."

I sighed heavily and looked at the redhead, her blue eyes staring right back at mine, she was quite beautiful; I smiled at her weakly, and tore my gaze from her. I felt her rest a pale hand on top of my own.

"You can trust me Ted. Besides you need someone to talk too."

"Felicity, I…don't even know where to begin to be honest."

"I do, start with Paul."

Paul. I can say so many bad things about that man. So many hateful words, I despise him to the call. I envy him. How can he get a girl like Deming so easily, when I have spent years loving her, unconditionally loving her! He waltzes right in, claims her with a click of his fingers. It is not fair, so unfair. He is not right for her, so not right for her.

"I can say many bad things towards that man."

"I can imagine. So you do not deem him right for Deming."

"Of course not, he is so not right for her."

"You see you in his place don't you?"

"Who wouldn't? I am madly in love with a girl that I cannot have."

"I know you are, how long have they exactly been dating?"

"Three months, going on four."

"Blimey! And they are already engaged? That is madness! Surely Deming would have at least thought this through, she is after all a blue blood, who has been around for centuries."

"You would have thought she was, but she is not the same Deming anymore, sure she is still the confident venator, but she is so wrapped up with Paul Rayburn, so in love with him, she is blind to everything else."

"I am sorry Ted…perhaps she will see sense?"

"Do you honestly think she will see sense?"

I honestly, do not see Deming, seeing that Rayburn is not right for, but perhaps words from a wiser other, may convince me other wise.

"To be frank, I don't think she will."

I frowned; I wanted someone to be a little optimist, a little perhaps not so realistic. I knew deep down that Deming will never change, but I honestly did not want to hear someone say it.

"I am sorry Ted, I know it is not something you want to hear, but I do not want to lie to you. I know what that is like…to be lied to…when you had so much hope."

"Ariella? You mean…R…"

"Lets not talk about me, it was long ago…I have learnt my lesson. I do not want you living on false hope. It is true that I see that you and Deming, belong to each other, but I cannot see it this cycle. Especially not with Paul around, the only way would be to eliminate Paul."

Eliminate Paul? Like kill him? That is madness, Deming would never forgive me, she would hate me, hate me forever and I cannot live with her hating me. I would rather liv on for eternity, with her still apart of my life, rather cursing my name for the rest of her life.

"I cannot do that, you know I cannot. I cannot have her hate me, it would just be too much."

"Ok, then we work on the jealousy. Say hello to your new BFF."

I laughed at her remark and soon Felicity was also laughing too, she really has managed to make me smile and laugh, at a time where all I want to do is dwell on my own sorrow.

"Deming won't like that."

"I don't care if she doesn't. Honestly with the way she has been acting you could do so much better."

"Don't say that."

"Being honest with you."

"Felicity."

"Ok a little harsh, but it is true. Besides when has she ever returned the favour? You are practically falling at her royal highness' every need, when has she ever helped you? When has she ever considered your feelings? You really are the pauper, you know that."

That is true, I am not sure Deming has done anything for me. I guess she can be a little selfish. Yet I love her, I love everything about her, I love all her flaws, I love her so much. I would love anything and everything about her, no matter what.

"I don't like it when people talk bad about my girl, so I am warning you now. Might want to learn to hold your tongue."

"But she is not your girl is she Ted. She is far from it."

"I know."

"Look, Ted I will try my best to help you get her, but it is unlikely that it will ever happen. You must understand that."

"I do, I really do."

"I hope so Ted, because right now it is only your heart that is breaking."

She was right, I am the only one whose heart is breaking, and I know right now that it is breaking. It is breaking so much now to see her so in love with him, so deeply in love with someone who does not deserve her, he does not deserve her, he does not belong with her. I do, I bloody belong with her, I just need to show her that, I need to prove to her that I am her man.


	79. My Last Goodbye

_**Hey guys thank you so much for your reviews. Here is a little Christmas gift from me to you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is a long chapter, just for you guys :) I want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas, Happy holidays! To everyone who may celebrate other things other than Christmas. I hope you have a wonderful day filled with love and happiness. **_

_**Also the next chapter will be from Avery's point of view. It follows on from this chapter, anyway I would have to reach around 646+ reviews. That would be absolutely grand. Happy Holidays!**_

_**Liv**_

* * *

**(Chapter 79)**

(Paige's POV)

There I was at my old apartment, a place that was once my family home. There was no one insight, no Chace, no Coco, no Taylor or Avery. There was a weird vibe, a dark vibe, as if my brother was here, but it is not possible. I am in the past. A past time where my mother is still alive, when I am still a little girl. Yet here in this place, I could feel death, lots of death, as if my mother was not the only person that died, but it is not possible! I came back to save her, to save my brother from a path of darkness. Where is everyone? Where are the two little gorgeous twins who sit in my class five days a week? This is their home, yet it feels like a place, I left behind in the future.

"Hello? Mr Bennett? Miss Smith? Chace? Coco?"

"You do not need to hide your true identity around me."

I jumped from hearing the voice, the place was dark, turning around I am met by a mirror, I see my face, I see my reflection, instead of seeing 'Paige Smith' with her piercing blue eyes, I saw my real eye colour. My hazel eyes, how did I forget to put my contacts on? It is always the first thing I put on in the morning. I would have remembered. Then a shadow caught my sight, I turned around ready with my sword to strike who dares to come near. That voice, was so familiar, yet I cannot pinpoint whom that voice belongs to.

"Forgotten me already?"

What? It started to become clearer, lighter and there standing in front of me, in all his glory was my love, my life, my Blaine. My beautiful fiancé.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?"

"To warn you."

"Warn me? Whatever for?"

"Time."

"What? What do you mean time?"

"Time is of essence. Cassie you are running out of time."

I am running out of time? What is he talking about? How am I running out of time? I am back in time trying to save my family!

"What?"

"Time."

"Blaine, why are you being so cryptic?"

"We do not have much time Cassie."

Blaine grabbed my arm and led me into another room it was the dining room the room where we shared our first kiss. My free hand fell to my neck, I stopped abruptly in shock. Where is it? Where is my ring? Blaine's ring to me…my engagement ring. Blaine stopped too; he walked back to me, tilting my head, his beautiful bluey grey eyes staring deeply into my watery eyes.

"Cassie, what is wrong?"

"My ring."

"It is right here."

"What?"

I watched as Blaine fell down onto one knee, holding an opened box with my ring in it. I looked at him and saw so much love, so much life. His eyes where watery.

"Cassie, I love you will all my heart...will you marry me?"

Blaine is proposing again? But we are already engaged, why is he asking me to marry him again? Looking down at my left hand, I found no ring occupied my finger. A little puzzled, I looked at Blaine and nodded my head. He smiled at me and slipped the ring onto my finger. Tears streaming down my face as I smiled at him, he stood, kissing me, holding me close in his arms, before kissing me quickly, as if he was in a rush. Grabbing my hand and entwining his fingers with mine he started to run, we were running till we both stopped, stopped at a tall brick wall, a dead end, a dark end.

"Blaine! What is going on?"

"We are running out of time."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

In truth he is really scaring me, why is he acting like he will never see me again, as if he is going to die? As if something bad is about to happen to us, to our love.

"Cassie, I am sorry."

"Sorry for what? Blaine."

I watched as his hand left mine, he took out his sword and stepped forward. I step forward but Blaine held a hand back, telling me too stop.

"No Cassie, this is my fight. You must go. You be safe."

"Blaine, I am not leaving without you."

"You must. Promise me you will stay safe."

"Why are you talking like this!"

Then in the distance, I saw him, my brother and his henchmen, what where they doing here? They cannot be here.

"Chace?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you. I cannot be saved."

"But…"

"You wonder how I know? You have your boyfriend to thank for that…ooh wait…shall I say fiancé? Looks like he popped the question."

Why does it feel like I have heard that line before? But where before? I looked at Blaine, he looked guilty, and he looked ashamed.

"Cassie…I am sorry…."

I backed away from Blaine leaning against the wall for support as my heart ached, it ached with so much pain, so much betrayal. I watched as my brother's henchmen, came charging at us, but Blaine, my love, he stopped them, meeting their blow by blow.

"Blaine?"

"Cassie go…I will hold them back, stay safe my love."

I felt a gust of wind pull me backwards; I fell onto the ice-cold floor. Finding my feet, I saw glass blocking me. I was left watching from behind the glass, watching as Blaine fought with all his might, all his strength. That was when I saw my brother pull out his sword and plunged the sword deep into Blaine, deep into his heart. Tears streamed from my face and I screamed as I watch on helplessly. No, my love, my Blaine.

Suddenly I shot up and found myself in my apartment I was all sweaty and in my bed. It was all a dream, all but a dream. I looked at the clock; it was eleven in the morning. I sighed heavily and fell back on bed, why was I dreaming about Blaine? Why was I dreaming about the last time I saw him? I know I think about him all the time, but to actually dream about him, and like that. Maybe it he is trying to tell me something, perhaps a message. But what kind of message? He kept saying something about time. I'm running out of time? He wanted to warn me? About my brother? Is he coming here? Did he torture my father to take him back into time? What is he trying to tell me? Time…my father is the Angel of Time…my fiancé was warning about time, that time is of essence, that I am running out of time, to do what? God why was he so cryptic? Am I thinking about it too much? I mean it is just a dream, hardly a message? Or is it?

Getting out of the bed, I head for the shower, washing away my fears, from the dream, I headed for the kitchen, making myself some instant coffee, I turned to look at the calendar, it read, June 1st. Why does that seem familiar, so familiar, oh god…oh my god. Dropping the cup in my hand, I raced to change out of my pajamas, racing towards my family home. Running with all my might, with all my speed. It was not long till I reached my former home, at the beautiful penthouse; there I saw my family. My father, standing facing my brother, Chace, god he looked possessed. My father looked worried, none of them even noticed my presence.

My brother was muttering, muttering language I do not understand, a language you would not expect a six year old to know. It was old, sounded dark, evil, dark magic. I watched my father's expression, he turned a ghost white, and he stared at my brother in utter shock, before calling for my mother, calling out her name. She emerge seconds later with me, the younger me at her hand, she too did not see me.

"Chace?"

Upon hearing my mother call out his name, colour returned back to his face, light was back in his beautiful grey eyes. Suddenly he started screaming, crying.

"NO! NO! I won't do it NO!"

"Chace? Son?"

I watched as my father stepped forward, only to freeze, I turned to see what caught his eye; a fireball appeared in my brother's hand. A fireball that I knew he did not create, it was simple placed into his hands.

"IT'S HOT! I don't want too NO! Please don't make me do it."

Who is he talking to? Is there someone else in the room? But I cannot see anyone other than my family. Suddenly the fireball left my brother's hand, it was floating in the air, before it was launched forward…it's target…my father. This is it, this is when my mother dies, but the fireball…it is aimed at my father…I watched as my father stood rooted in his place, my mother jumping in front of my father, it was happening so fast! I cannot let history repeat itself, I just can't! Everything was happening too fast, using my inhuman speed; I ran...to were my mother stood, and pushed her to the floor…and then it hit me.

(Taylor's POV)

It's been just over a week since the twin's birthday. Chace's arm is almost better, all he needs round his wound is a small bandage. He is still not talking, the doctor calls it selective mute, selective mute…please, and before the accident my son was a bubbly talkative boy. He has been traumatized more than he is truly letting on. Perhaps there is more to the accident, maybe he wasn't just trying to make himself some milk. God I wish he would talk to me, well not even me, his poor mother is worried about him. It is just too much for her, too much…I cannot let her go through anymore pain, she has been so strong, ever so strong, but I know that at one point she will break. I remember at night, when she worries about Chace, about the coven, she is always tossing and turning, not ever getting a wink of sleep.

"My love."

I pulled her into my arms, as she tried to struggle free, she has been distant, but I am not going to let her go so easily.

"Taylor…don't."

She tried moving from my arms again, turning her head away from me, she pushed my arm away with such force, a part of me died. Yet I knew I shouldn't let that get to me, I need to fight, let her know that I am here, that she can talk to me, that she can always turn to me.

"Avery…talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about, stop bothering me…I am trying to sleep."

"As if you will go to sleep. You may want too distant yourself from the world, but don't you distant yourself from me. Don't you ever."

I watched as she turned to face me, tears brimming from her eyes, I pulled her closer to me, tilting her head, kissing away her tears, before kissing her on the lips with so much love, so much passion.

"Shush my love, I am here…I will always be here."

"You are never good at keeping that promise Elias."

Elias. My name, my true name, my angelic name. I stared deeply into her eyes, my Sariel's eyes, her beautiful grey eyes, and the very eyes she has passed on to our son, our beautiful Christopher Pierce Bennett.

"I know, I apologise for that, and I know I can never forgive myself for what I have done to you, for what I keep doing to you. But Sariel, you should never push away those you love, remember when you did that to Kingsley and Jack?"

"I love you, I do love you."

"I know my love, I know."

I held her close to me; holding her close letting her sob, sob till she fell asleep. I watched her, watched as she slept, watching her dream, dreaming about a perfect family a picture perfect family, just the four of us, us and our beautiful children, our beautiful Chace and Coco. I watched her beautiful face, as the summer sun streamed through our window, making her glow, showing her true angelic beauty, her pureness. Slowly did her eyes open, my hazel eyes meeting her perfect grey.

"Morning."

"You did not sleep?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You know why, my love."

"Why are you so perfect?"

I chuckled at her remark, perfect? I am far from perfect, but her, she on the other hand is perfect, perfect in every way. So beautiful, so kind, so wonderful, so caring…she is perfect in my eyes, and she always will be.

"No, you are the perfect one…Now my love, talk to me."

"Taylor…"

"You know you will have to eventually, I know what is troubling you."

"Then why do you need me to talk to you?"

"I need to hear it from you, I need you to realise the pain you are feeling, share the burden with me."

"I share too many of my burdens with you Taylor, too many, it would be selfish of me."

"No, it would be selfish of you to keep me in the dark. Speak to me."

"I'm worried Taylor, about Chace, he is not selective mute, he was talking before, I want to know what happened. Why isn't he telling us? Or for that matter talking to us? And with the Coven trouble, and the deaths it is like someone is out to get us, me personally."

"You think the attacks, is to get to you?"

"To distract me, to take my priorities away, I feel someone is out to get my family."

"What makes you think that?"

"Chace's behaviour for one."

"You know that is because of me."

"NO, it is not because of you, do not blame yourself for Chace's behaviour."

But I do, I will always blame myself for my son's pure hatred for me. Of course it is my fault, if I never returned he wouldn't the way he is. He wouldn't be hurt. Suddenly a small hand smacked me hard across the face, springing up I turned to see my rather angry girlfriend staring straight back at me.

"No, it was not your fault! Stop thinking like that or I will slap you again."

"Since when can you read my mind?"

"I could always read your mind."

Rubbing my sore cheek, I watched as she moved closer to me, moving my hand she kissed the sore cheek, then moving to my lips, god I could kiss her forever.

"Sorry for the slap, but you sort of deserved it."

I smiled at her, pulling her down with me as I lay on the bed kissing her, she willingly kissed me back, before I got up.

"The twins will be up soon."

I watched as she made her away from me and towards our en suite. Sighing heavily I reluctantly got up and headed straight for the kitchen, but I never made it to the kitchen, as I stopped in my tracks as I saw my son, looking very ghostly white standing in front of the fireplace. Gosh was it already almost eleven in the morning? How has time fly? How did we not know that our children where already up! Of course they would be up, I mean they are children after all.

"Chace? Son?"

He looked hypnotized, he wasn't himself, his eyes…god his eyes where…where red, a silver blood red. No, this could not be he…he isn't, he isn't a silver blood, I would have known, Avery would have known, our son is not a silver blood, he must have been possessed, yes possessed.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME. I HATE YOU."

"Son…"

"GO AWAY! I WILL KILL YOU."

Kill me? This is not my son; my son would not wish the death of anyone, his voice sounds different, definitely possessed. I was a mix of emotions, a mixture of pure fear and pure anger. Then he started muttering, words from the dark language, language I know my son does not know. That he shouldn't know, not at six anyway.

"Avery!"

"Hang on a sec love, just sorting Coco out."

"NO, you need to come NOW."

Avery and my beautiful little girl emerged from the hallway to stand to my left, Avery looked worried, but I couldn't look at her, my gazed was fixed on our son, our good son. It took a few seconds for Avery to add everything up. Her gaze moved onto our son, as she gasped out loud, she pushed our daughter behind her and stepped forward a little.

"Chace?"

I watched as my son, turned to the voice, the colour returned back to his sweet little face, he looked at his mother, with love so much love, before screaming, screaming his lungs out as floods of tears streamed from his eyes.

"NO! NO! I wont do it NO!"

What was he talking about? Won't do what? Who is trying to force my son into doing something he does not want to do.

"Chace? Son?"

I stepped forward, holding my hand back to let Avery know to stay where she was, I continued to look at my son…then something appeared in his hand, I froze in utter shock, how…how did he create that? He is only six; he does not know how to create a fireball. Closing my eyes, I reopened them, not wanting to believe that my son had created a fireball. Upon opening my eyes, the fireball was still there.

"IT's HOT! I don't want too NO! Please don't make me do it."

There must be someone with my son, he cannot be talking to himself, but the only other people in the room, was his family…this is not making sense, none of it was.

Before I even had time to think, who could possibly be behind all of this, the fireball left my son's small hand. It was floating in the air, just above his head. Then it was launched forward. Straight in my direction, I knew I wouldn't be fast enough to move out of the way, even with my vampire ability. Before the fireball could make its impact on my heart, a blonde figure flew in front of me. It was her, my love, my beautiful Avery. No she cannot, she cannot risk her life for me, I won't let her. As I stepped forward to push her away, another mop of blonde hair beat me to it. Avery was pushed to the floor and the fireball hit the blonde standing in front of me. I watched as the blonde slowly fell to the ground, I heard a ring of tears, hysterical tears. My daughter, who had seen it all, was bawling her eyes out, as well as my son, who no longer looked possessed. Avery crawled up to the figure, who was laying face down, I watched as Avery turned the body round and gasped in utter shock, I knelt down next to her and brushed the strand of blond hair from the girl in my girlfriend's arms. Her eyes opened and I saw it, beautiful hazel eyes, my eyes.

"Coco…"

"Hi daddy…"

My daughter, the grown woman in my fiancée's arms was my daughter, my beautiful daughter, just fifteen years older than the little girl I know. She was beautiful so beautiful, just like her mother. How did I not notice this before? How did I not know that she was my daughter? My baby girl. Perhaps it was the blue contacts, as I stared at her, stared at her beautiful heart shaped face, she had her mother's nose, her mother's hair, and everything else, it was mine. Tears brimmed my eyes, I heard Avery weep, tears falling down onto our daughter's face. Avery pulled her closer into her arms, sobbing her heart out.

"You are my daughter? My little girl?"

"Yes mom…I'm your little girl…though not so little anymore…I'm twenty-one years old."  
"You are beautiful…so beautiful…you are a silly girl you know that."

"I had to save you mom…and I did."

She came back in time to save her mother? To save her mother from her death? A death I should have seen…I should have seen it come…my love was going to die today, but my daughter, my wonderful daughter was here to save her mother. I fell down beside Avery, as my daughter reached out for my hand, I held her cold hand into mine, as tears flooded from my eyes, why was she so stupid, so wonderfully brave.

"Coco…you…you…are so beautiful…why…why didn't you tell us…"

"Dad, you knew I couldn't…you know I had to keep my identity a secret."

Of course, it is something I would tell her to do, to keep her identity secret, of course…what a fool. I can see myself now, telling her to tell no one who she really is. My baby girl, my six year old girl, slowly made her way towards us, I pulled the blanket off the sofa, and wrapped it round my daughter from the future, so that my young son and her…younger self would not see her wound.

"Miss Smith?"

"Hey Coco…"

"Why are your eyes like mine?"

Older Coco chuckled at her younger self as she pulled a smile at my little girl. They where both my little girls, just one aged six and the other twenty-one. I didn't know how to answer my six year old, nor did her future self.

"Pumpkin, how about you go to your room…and take your brother with you."

"Daddy…"

"Go on."

"Daddy…will Miss Smith be ok?"

How did my daughter know? How did she know that something was wrong? I sighed heavily and turned to look at my beautiful little girl.

"I am not sure sweet pea, run along now."

Younger Coco walked towards her tearful brother, who clearly was back to himself, yet still very much shaken up. Once my two young children where out of sight and out of hearing shot, I turned my attention back to my daughter, my older Coco. I knew that she was dying…yet I didn't want to believe it, my little girl…she had to be ok. She was such a silly little girl, a stupid girl. I stroked her face; her face was ice cold…we are losing her, not my baby girl.

"Daddy…don't cry…I am not really leaving you."

She was right, she was so right, after all I still have my six year old little girl, yet in a space of a few minutes I had grown to love this grown woman, of course I would always love her, after all she is my little girl, my baby girl, my own flesh and blood.

"This is too much, too much…why are you being so selfless…"

"I guess…I take after my daddy."

She smiled me, a genuine smile, yet weak. The colour was leaving her beautiful face, unlike her mother, she was tanned, and like me but now she was getting more and more paler by the minute.

"Why did you do that sweetheart, you silly girl, why did you save me…when I was trying to save your father."

"Mom, you had to live…you had too…I didn't want to let the twins lose you like I did…losing you caused everyone to change."

Oh my sweet girl, so selfless, so wonderful, so wonderful…I kissed the top of her head, while wrapping an arm round my beautiful Avery.

"I hope my little girl, will grow up to be just like you."

"She will mom, after all she is me."

"We can save you, Taylor can't we? We can save our baby girl."

I knew all too well that we couldn't, that our beautiful, wonderful daughter was dying. She came back in time to save her mother; she sacrificed herself for her mother. She is too wonderful, far too wonderful. Avery looked at me, as if I was the Almighty himself. As if I had the ability to save her, and the only way I could do that, would be going back into time, yet I couldn't do that, I cannot change the past…it is beyond my own power to change the past.

"Mom…you know the only way is to go back in time…and you know dad can't do that."

"Taylor…you have to save her…she's our little girl…"

It broke my heart to see my beautiful love, shed so many tears, with all my might I tried to brush her tears away, yet it kept flooding down, I could hardly stop my own tears from falling.

"You are my little girl, my beautiful little girl…you should have told me, I would have been the mother that you wanted…"

"You were there to watch down on me."

"No, sweetheart, we are going to save you, I am going to call Doctor Pat."

"Mom…can I ask you to do something for me…one last time."

"Of course sweetheart, anything."

"Hold me till the end…I'm a little scared."

My beautiful little girl was so brave, so wonderfully brave. She gave up her young life for her mother's.

"No…no…sweetie, we can save you…"

"Mom, it's my time to go…I done what I came here to do."

"Taylor! DO something! Damn it don't just sit there! Don't let our daughter die!"

"No…dad…take my hand…"

I held on tightly to my daughter's hand, her beautiful hazel eyes staring up at mine, then to her mother's.

"I love you both, with all my heart…I want you both to promise me…"

"Anything pumpkin, anything."

"I want you both to live…live for little Coco and Chace…mom, I want you to keep giving advice, keep being who you was born to be…and…daddy…stop blaming yourself about Chace…you are the best father ever…you are my angel…"

I kissed my daughter on the forehead, nodding my head…too emotional, too stunned for words; she is what my beautiful six-year-old girl would grow up into…my beautiful daughter, my Cassandra Paige Bennett.

" Oh and could you tell Auntie Mimi, that I am one lousy teacher…and that I miss her, I miss Auntie Sky too, and my uncles…Jack, Kingsley…uncle Ollie."

Avery nodded her head, kissing our daughter, pulling her closer in her arms, as I wrapped both my arms round my two girls, the two women in my life. It was too much, just too much…who dares messes with my family, messes with me…now I have lost a daughter, a daughter…from the future, that I did not know was mine until she lays dying in Avery's arms.

"I love you both…so much…"

I watched with so much heart ache, feeling my love's pain, watching, our daughter, take her last breathe, her hand falling to her neck…revealing a beautiful ring, an engagement ring, there was so much about our daughter that we didn't know about. So much about her future, the future that we should not know about, after all it is the future…it is supposed to be the unknown. Slowly did her body begin to fade, fade from Avery's arms. Desperate to hold onto her, I reached for my daughter, but it was too late she was gone. Avery let out an almighty scream of a cry. It was too much for her too much, I held her in my arms, as she constantly beat me with her bare hands, knowing all too well that she would be causing damage, I continued to let her sob in my arms, and continue to beat me.

"I hate you…I hate you…you should…have saved her…you should have save our baby girl...I…hate…you…"

"I'm…so…sorry…my…love…I…"

But before I could say anymore the lift doors to our penthouse opened, there stood a very flushed Ted Lennox and Felicity Brown. I stood, bring Avery with me, Ted made his way towards us…holding a file.

"Avery…we have urgent news…your family is in danger…your son…remember when you thought he had an imaginary friend?"

"Yes…where are you getting at Ted?"

"It was no imaginary friend…it's a nephilim, she used the invisibility spell, to cover her tracks, to make it look like your son had an imaginary friend, and now thinking about it…your son's 'accident' was no accident…and I know who it is…"

"Who is it Ted?"

"Verity James."

(Paige's POV)

I was feeling as light as a feather. It also felt so good to let them finally know who I am, who I truly am, that I am Cassandra Paige Bennett, there twenty-one year old daughter. I think I have changed the past, I think I have done it…I saved my mom, by sacrificing myself. Some may call it selfless, but I don't…I would do it for anyone I love, anyone. Watching my mother and father cry, was absolutely heartbreaking, why are they mourning my death? When I still have so much to live for, I am still that little blonde girl, who just turned six…I still have a life, I am going to grow up with a mommy and a daddy, a perfect happy family, and perhaps I will still have all those I love, my extended family, Isla, Jazz and of course Wyatt. My best friend and first love. Yet not my true love…my true love, my one and only…the man of my dreams…Blaine Kent. God Blaine, will I meet Blaine? Now that I have changed the future, will I fall in love with Blaine? Will he be working for someone evil? I have to tell them, tell them about Blaine, about the man I love with all my heart, the man who sacrificed himself for me, for his love for me. A love for a split second I believed was false…he is gone, murdered by my brother, no…I saved him…I saved his life, because I save my mother's life, Chace will not be the brother I know. He will be good, pure, the good man that I know he truly is.

Saying my last goodbyes to my mother and father, I closed my eyes, opening them again, found myself not dead…but alone in a white room, a very white room, that showed some resemblance to my former home, the home I was just in, looking down I found not a single scar to my body instead I was dressed in white, a simple white summer dress. I stood, finding the floor was soft, like feathers. Where am I? Where are my parents? I was just with them, are they ok?

"They are fine."

That voice, it couldn't be, no…I turned to the voice, and there standing in front of me was him, all dressed in black, yet he couldn't look anymore angelic. He was beautiful absolutely beautiful.

"Blaine…what…what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you. Come my love."

"I'm confused…I thought I died."

"No…you are very much alive, let me show you."

Blaine entwined his fingers in mine, and led me to a fountain, a beautiful white fountain, and in the water, images appeared. There was a blonde little girl, with hazel eyes, my hazel eyes. She was comforting her brother, telling him that she loved him. That she would always be there for him, no matter what.

"There you are, alive…with a happy family, with both parents…you saved your mother, evidently changing the future, the future where we met. You are a savior."

"I don't understand why I am here…here with you."

"I was waiting for you…and this is where we shall part."

What? Part? Is he leaving me? No…I thought we would be together forever, now that I have passed away, he cannot leave me…my love for him is so strong.

"Do not fear my love, we are meant to be…we will be together soon…I will find my way to you. I promise."

"Blaine…I don't understand."

"Cassie, my beautiful Cassie…"

He placed a hand on my face and stroked it lightly, bring my face to his as he kissed me gently.

"Cassie, you changed the future, therefore little Cassie's future is unwritten, so what we have, what has happened…never will happen."

"What? So our love…"

"No, not that…if our love is true, they we will meet again, what I mean is the events that happened in your past will not happen for young Cassie here. She has a happy future, and perhaps I will appear in her future sooner."

"I don't want to forget you..."

"I know darling…but that is how things work…we will meet again."

"Don't leave me Blaine, please…don't leave me…Blaine…"

I am not ready to lose another, I am not ready for any more heartache, no I finally found the love of my life, he is the love of my life and I don't want to lose him. Not now, not ever.

"I will never leave you, you know that…we are meant to be, I just know it…but how we meet in the future will be different to how you and I met. I want to apologise to you for all the pain I have caused you, for the lies I have told, for how I have deceived you, but I promise you this, my love for you is like no other, with you I found love…what love really is, with you I feel love…I learned about love, love for you…for only you."

His words touched me, touched me deeply into my heart, that was when I kissed him, kissed him with so much love, so much passion. I kissed him as if it was the last time I would ever see him again. I kissed him, telling him through my kisses what I wanted, what I wanted one last time.

"Cassie…I love you."

"I love you too…"

Tears began to stream down my face as I stared at him, loving him with all my heart, hoping that we would meet again in the near future, I hope that we will fall in love like how we fell in love in this time. I hope nothing comes between us, that love conquers all, that our love is so strong so that we can overcome anything.

I fell into his arms, as he slowly led me towards a bed, where we soon where de-clothed, our skin touched every part of each other, it was pure love, love was all we felt, it was all we could think about. It was not long till I drifted into a deep sleep; I woke to find myself alone and back in my white summer dress. Crawling out of the covers I searched the endless open space for him, for my love.

"Blaine…"

"He is not here anymore."

I turned to see another man dressed in white, he was elderly looking, yet he stood there as if he was still youthful. I have never met the man before, never in my life.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my boyfriend?"

"You do mean fiancé don't you?"

"Yes, of course…where is he?"

"Gone."

"What do you mean gone!"

"He is gone."

"Stop being so cryptic! Please I need him…"

"I know you do Ava, but like he said before, if your love is true you will find each other."

What did he call me? Ava? No one calls me Ava, no one. Not even Blaine, he calls me Cassie, while everyone else called me Coco. How did he know my true angelic name? How does he know I am Ava the Angel of Faith?

"That is your name isn't my dear? It was the name I gave you, well before you was born."

Before I was born? Wait, when he visited my mother, when she was at the brink of depression, when she learned my father was not returning. It couldn't be him, is it? Appalled by my behaviour I fell straight to my knees, bowing my head in utter shame. I felt him place a hand upon my chin and tilted my head upwards, so that my eyes met his.

"Rise dear child, do not feel ashamed you did not know who I was."

"Your Grace…"

"Shush child, I have a few words I would like to say to you…before you part from this world."

I nodded my head and stood, he held both my hands into his and I knew from that he loves us all, all his children.

"You are a very brave child, a brave soul, you know so much for a new soul, you are very much like your father, but like your mother in beauty. It takes a lot of courage to do what you have done, to leave behind your father and your love to go and save your mother, so that you can have a better future."

"It's nothing, anyone in the shame position would do it."

"Ah just like Elias, you are too modest my dear…now come…I want to show you something."

He lead me to a set of grand white doors, it was beautiful set of doors, letting go of my hand, he opened the doubles doors and stepped in, following him, I gasped in utter shock. There standing in that room was all the people I knew. From all my uncles and aunties to my best friend, my Wyatt. I stood there in shock as I watched Wyatt make his way towards me, pulling me into his arms.

"Wyatt!"

"Did you really think we would let you go through this alone?"

"I'm so confused."

"This is our passing, your have official changed our past…so the world you just come from, has a brighter future."

"I have missed you so much."

"I know, I have been watching over you and I am so proud of you…I told you, you didn't need me."

"Wyatt… of course I do, you are my best friend and I love you."

"I know you do, but I am not your true love."

"Wyatt…"

"Shush, I know I will be happy. Now that I am probably not going to be killed by your brother."

I could help but laugh, yet I wanted to cry too, before I could give my best friend another hug, two girls pulled me into a hug, one blonde the other brunette.

"Isla, Jazz!"

"Coco, you are so brave…only you would have the strength to do this, to save us all, you are the only one who truly has faith."

"Isla's right, you are brave, I am human and I am not even sure I would have been able to do it."

I smiled at my two friends, friends that I thought I would never see again; I love them both very much. I do wonder if my brother is here? I miss him. Though he has done many hateful things, I still love him with all my heart; after all he is my brother.

After receiving endless hugs from all my aunt's and uncles, both living and dead, Wyatt took my hand and led me through the sea of people, to a dark haired male, he turned to face me and I am met by a pair of hazel eyes.

"Daddy."

Wyatt let go of my hand and I threw myself into my father's arms, tears streaming down my face as I hugged him, I have missed him so much, too much.

"My darling Coco. My sweet little girl."

"Dad, I have missed you so much, I love you."

"And I love you my pumpkin."

After a long hug, my father took my hand, and I reached for Wyatt's hand, as they lead me to another part of this endless room, where there stood a beautiful blonde, with piercing grey eyes, I froze on my spot and stared at the beautiful woman, I knew who she was, someone I have missed for so many years, falling too my knees, I sobbed in utter happiness. The blonde fell to her knees in front of me and cradled me into her arms.

"Shush, it's ok mommy's here, you are so brave, so brave. I am so proud of you sweetheart, we all are."

"Mom…"

"Shush, it's ok…I am here, I have always been with you, right in your heart."

She held me close to her, as we both sobbed. It has been so long, since I have seen her. I was just a small child, when she was cruelly taken away from me.

"Darling, it's ok…you have changed your past…I will be here for you…my darling you saved me."

"Mom I love you…so much, I have missed you so much."

"I know you have sweetheart, I have missed you too, and look at you, you are so beautiful, so grown up, I am so proud of you honey. I really am."

"Mom, where's Chace?"

I watched as she frowned, there I understood that my brother would not be up in the heavens, for he has done too many wrong things, but I know I have saved him, that he will be the brother I have always loved and known, the good Chace. I know at the end of all this, the real person I saved was my brother, he will not grown into the cold, cruel brother that I know now, I know that he will be loving, the kind brother, the one madly in love with Isla-Rose Force.

"Avery's it's almost time."

Almost time? I turned to see my father, standing next to me, he took my hand while my mother took the other, I turned behind me to find all those I loved. From Wyatt, to his family, to Jazz and Uncle Oliver, to Isla, Uncle Jack and Auntie Schuyler, to finally my favourite uncle and aunt, Kingsley and Mimi. I smiled at them all before turning around to face the white light; I squeezed both my parents' hands, as I started to feel lighter. I closed my eyes, waiting, waiting to totally disappear, I felt my feet leading me forward, I opened my eyes to find my parents leading me towards the white light, there standing there was a tall male. I am so confused, I thought we where passing, fading away, our lives doesn't exist, not anymore.

"Mom? What's going on? Where are we going? I thought…"

"Just wait sweetie, you will see."

I nodded at my mother, I turned to look at my father who nodded at my mother, they both released my hand, and stood together holding each other, looking confused, my feet told me to continue to walk, walk towards the bright light. That was when I noticed a figure, I turned to look back at my family, who seemed miles away, though I wanted to go back to my family, my feet told me otherwise. Turning back round, I found myself falling, falling into the strong arms of the handsome stranger. I couldn't see his face; the blinding light behind the stranger blinded my sight.

"A little clumsy aren't we my love."

My love? No one calls me that other than, Blaine…the Almighty said that he was gone, then he led me to my family, I don't understand, why is Blaine up in the heaven's? I know he has done some good, but he has done many bad things too.

"Blaine?"

"Hey Cassie, are you ready?"

"Ready? For what?"

"For our passing, did you really think, I would let you pass by yourself?"

"I have my family and friends…"

I turned back round, everyone was gone, my parents, Wyatt, everyone gone. I don't understand, they where just here, here with me. Where are they? I wasn't ready to let them go. I haven't said my goodbyes, I felt Blaine reach to turn my head back round to face him, his warm hands holding my face, holding my tearful face.

"Do not weep my love, you will see them all again, but in a better life, a life that you helped make."

He was right, of course he is, I must have faith, after all I am the Angel of Faith. I did the task set for me, I went back to the past I saved my mother from dying, I stopped my brother from blaming my father for my mother's death. I stopped my brother from turning into someone evil, someone so selfish. I did my task, and it is my time to pass.

Standing on my tiptoes, I kissed Blaine one last time, making the last kiss, magical, passionate, full of love. Pulling away from the kiss, I smiled at him and entwined my fingers with his. As we stepped into the white void, this is not our end, no this is just our beginning, our beginning to a new forever, a new happiness, our future is just unwritten, just how it always should be.


	80. Caught Red handed

_**Hey guys sorry for such a late updated, I have been really busy with essays, which I am hopefully getting back the results soon…though not sure I want to know what I got. Anyway…besides being really busy with essays, I have been busy with applying for jobs abroad for the summer. Fingers cross I get a job! Anyway the other reason to my rather late update is, well I am quite angry and upset with the whole world of Blue Blood fanfiction…you see I have been copied a numerous number of times. And honestly I am getting quite sick of it, it is getting me all angry and quite upset, I really do not tolerate such behaviour, I really don't. It is not fair on me as the writer, to have someone steal my ideas, and not give me any credit, or even ask for my permission, it is beyond rude, and it makes the copier a liar and a cheat, in simple terms a complete fraud. I have considered not finishing the story, though it is near its end. Then I thought it was not fair on the majority of you who do read and review and are not complete cheats. Though from what I have observed and discussed with others, it seems this fraudster is one person and one person alone, with a multiple alias and personalities. All the evidence seem to go back to one person, but whatever, I am sure this person will get into trouble one day for taking what is not rightfully hers. Though I do wish she would stop, not only for other writers sakes, but also for her own. I also feel that readers shouldn't review copied stories it only encourages the plagiarism, and it is clear that you as readers can see the copies, it is not fair on me or other writers and it is not fair on the copier because that way they will not learn not to copy. Anyway sorry for such a downer and a late update, I hope you like this chapter, and yes I know I said that the last chapter would be the last from Taylor's POV, but I thought to really tie it up there had to be a Taylor's POV. **_

_**Anyway the next chapter will go back to Frankie Duvall…ooh don't we love her :P Though do pity the poor girl, she is going through a lot…I would love to know your reactions for that chapter… I am betting you will feeling sorry for her at the beginning…and well want to stab her by the end :P **_

_**I would love to reach about 657+ reviews that would be absolutely grand. **_

_**Liv**_

* * *

**Chapter 80**

(Verity's POV)

Shit! Shit! This was not supposed to happen! Taylor Bennett was supposed to be dead! If not him then at least that deranged Avery Smith. Silly cow, recklessly throwing herself in front of her twin, to save him. Please…why would you be such a fool? I would never throw myself in the firing line to save another. Never.

How did I not know that, that 'Paige Smith' was their bloody daughter from the future! Though it all makes sense now. I mean she was always with Chace, she was the brat's teacher and she always was round the brat's house! How did I not see it before! I mean she is the spitting image of Coco Bennett, I mean those eyes, those eyes are clearly her father's. Of course every time I saw her she masked it with a pair of very convince blue contacts, though thinking about it now, they where too blue. And I bet that Mimi and Kingsley Martin knew about her, they seem to be very close and always whispered. I heard rumours that 'Paige Smith' just appeared in Mimi Martin's kindergarten class…of course I just ignore them, wish I hadn't now. If I knew, if I just knew…I would have killed her! Or change my target to her younger self, if young Coco dies, then there will be no older Coco.

As Avery and Taylor mourned over their daughter, I made my great escape. I saw Ted Lennox and a friend heading for the lifts, thank goodness he didn't see me. Though it did feel like he was looking my way! What am I supposed to do? The brat is bound to rat me out! The countess will kill me! She doesn't want the brats dead, though I very much want to kill Chace Bennett.

I think I need backup. Pulling out my phone, I dialed the first person that came to mind. They answered with in the first ring.

"Hey V."

"Frankie…I need your help."

"Really? This sounds serious. Verity James asking for help."

"Please Frankie…"

"I am sorry V, I can't. I have my own mission at the moment…"

There was a long pause, voices, a voice that sounded very familiar Jack Force? Was Frankie with Jack Force? No way! Are they seeing each other? Frankie wouldn't…she is supposedly in love with Oliver Hazard-Perry. She wouldn't mess up her cover, she knows not too.

"Is that Jack Force?"

"Sorry V, I have to go…I will fill you in later and sorry that I can't help."

She hung up before I could even say anything, or even to utter a reply. Great this is just great, I must be desperate, I am asking for help for Christ sakes! God what am I going to do? I was supposed to kill Taylor Bennett and I now sort of failed, though I probably should have gone behind his back and stabbed him right there and then when he was distracted by the death of his oh so beloved daughter from the future, why didn't I do that! I am so stupid! I guess I panicked I mean my plan backfired and it normally never backfires. I had all other control, I did! I had semi –possessed Chace Bennett, though the brat is a lot stronger than I thought, even for a six year old. He is a new soul, new blood, yet he is this strong, he managed to push my soul from his body; in the brief moment I had possessed him. It was his wretched mother, the moment he set eyes on her, he managed to push me out and focus on her, his love for his mother is unreal, too strong for me to overcome. It has been true that I have managed to manipulate him into hating his father. Yet with his mother, that I cannot change, he loves her too much. Some do say love is so powerful, that event he Almighty himself cannot fight it, which is because the 'Almighty' is weak, he is not as strong as the true heir, no not as strong as our King, our King of the Dark. Lucifer is the true heir; he has powers that can conquer love too.

_(Flashback- At Avery's Apartment) _

_(Verity's POV)_

_I snuck into the apartment and made my way down the corridor. I heard voices in the bedroom I passed, no doubt Sariel & Elias, the pair simply sickens me. So loved up, as if his or her problems are worst than everyone else. Walking past swiftly, I changed into my usual form, my usual sweet looking girl of six. I made my way into the sleeping boy's room. The lazy mutt, it is already half ten in the morning and he is still asleep! I thought he was supposed to be a kid, kids wake early, well at least that is what I have seen on TV. There he was all small and vulnerable, asleep in his bed, how tempting it is to kill him in his sleep…but no…I cannot…orders from the Countess the twins must be alive…I blame Blaine for that, he suggested to his mummy dearest that the twins could be good allies for us, as if…they are born good, born from two angels who did not fall because they followed Lucifer's ruling. Though perhaps Chace Bennett can be turned, he was easily manipulated, perhaps if I can use him to kill his father, that will darken his heart, after all the only way to have a black heart is to kill, yes, to kill. I remember the first time I killed someone. It made me feel so alive. I did it for money, back then...he was a widower, his wife had unfortunately caught an unfortunate disease and died, unfortunately it didn't kill his daughter. Those piercing blue eyes stared at me with such hatred, when she learnt that I was her new stepmother, she was only six yet she hated me the moment she set her eyes on me. That night after I drank from her father, taken him as my own, he fell under my spell; we were married that very day. My new husband was so drunken on my venom, I took to his daughter's room, she was awake, and gave me a deathly glare the moment I stepped in, she was not afraid but she should have been, it was there and then…that I killed her, my first killing, I snapped her head of along with her other limbs and did the very same to the maid that barged in as I was killing the child. I made it out as if it was my deranged new husband who killed the maid and his daughter, and I got away, free…as a victim and a fortune to my name. Just looking at Chace Bennett sound asleep makes me think of the first child I killed, and how much I want to break all of Chace's limbs. _

_I made my way to his bed; I was just about to sit on the bed, when the child sprung up. His face was utter fear when he saw me, I noticed that he still had a small bandaged on his arm, I couldn't help but smile at the damage I caused him. Though I wish I caused more damage. He followed my gaze and jumped from the bed in utter fear._

"_No Verity…please leave me alone."_

"_Leave you alone? I don't think so Chacey Racey, we have unfinished business."_

"_What is unfinished business?"_

_I rolled my eyes at the child's stupidity, I walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face, causing him to fall onto the floor, onto his bad arm, tears streaming down his face, I knew he wanted to howl like a real baby, but the look I gave him, silent him to silent tears._

"_Get up!"_

_He stood up clumsily. And nodded his head in my direction, tears clearly still streaming from his face. I ignored him and closed my eyes, ready for my soul to leave my body and enter his, but before I could let my soul leave my body, the wretched child was out the door. Opening my eyes again, I raced after him, and pinned him against the living room wall._

"_Do that again, I will break your legs off, do you understand me Chacey Racey?" _

_The boy nodded and I dropped my hold on him and he fell straight on to the floor, in a heap. He stood up rubbing his sore arm. Closing my eyes again, I let my soul move from my body and into his, I watched from his eyes as my body fell to the floor. I heard him call my name, before I pushed his body back, yet he fought back, pushing to be in control. _

"_You do as I say Chacey, or I will make sure you never get your body back."_

_There was silence, from that I knew the boy had stopped fighting. Right on cue Taylor Bennett emerged from the hallway and into the living room, he looked worried, probably because of his son's complexion, the downside of possessing someone, it takes time for the ghost white skin and red eyes to fade away. _

"_Chace? Son?" _

_I wanted to make it that his son was there, I wanted to make Taylor stay, so that I could kill him. So I did what I had too, to lure my prey closer._

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME. I HATE YOU."_

_The look of utter confusion and sadness was all over his face; I took that as a cue to utter something that would stun him to the core that will evidently make him an easier target._

"_GO AWAY! I WILL KILL YOU."_

_I had done it I had frozen him to the spot, but before I could execute my plan, he did something I did not expect him to do. He called a name, his twin's cycle name. He was calling for backup, something I did not anticipate. Something I did not expect. _

_Avery emerged with the daughter, and she called her son's name…the moment he heard his name, Chace pushed his way through, pushed my soul out of his body and back to the closest body…back into my own, standing back up I glared at him. I grabbed his arm and gripped it so hard I knew it would bruise; the brat started screaming in agony and tears flooding from his face._

"_You listen here Chace, you are going to kill your father, you hate him Chacey Racey, so you kill him, do you understand?" _

"_NO! NO! I won't do it NO!" _

"_Oh yes you will."_

_I watched as my target stepped forward, taking that as my cue, I created a fireball and forced Chace to hold his hand up, and I dropped the ball onto his small hand. _

" _Now throw this at the stupid man." _

"_IT's HOT! I don't want too NO! Please don't make me do it."_

_Unable to get Chace to throw the fireball, I started to panic, so I did what I had too, I grabbed is arm and forced him to throw the fireball in his father's direction. Success was coming, I was close to eliminating Taylor Bennett, or rather Elias, the Angel of Time, but before I could, a blonde threw herself into Elias' firing line. Avery Smith, foolish Sariel. Actually I would rather have Sariel die, so I watch in utter pleasure, watching the fireball aim right for Sariel's heart, but before impact hit, another blonde stood in front of Sariel…a mysterious blonde, that had an uncanny appearance that resembled young Coco Bennett. The blonde who I knew as Paige Smith! The brats' kindergarten teacher! The fireball hit, hit 'Paige Smith' and before I knew it, it was all over. I had failed in my task. _

(Present time – Madison Avenue)

(Verity's POV)

I need help, no I need to speak to the head, my head, she is not going to like this, she will not be impressed, she always liked me, since I always did my job well, yet I failed at this simple task. Pulling out my phone once more, I dialed her number; it took a few rings before she answer.

"What is it Verity? Did you complete the task set for you?"

"I…I…sort of…"

"Speak up girl!"

"I did kill someone…but it was not Taylor Bennett."

"What? How could you miss Taylor Bennett?"

"I did not anticipate her appearance…I just thought she was their teacher."

"Whom are you taking about? Azrael?"

"No…Paige Smith."

"The young teacher? What about her? You killed a red blood?"

"She wasn't a red blood, but blue…and she…she's from the future."

"What?"

"She is the future, well was the future Coco Bennett."

"And you did not notice this? How can you miss her? If you knew you could have changed your target to the child."

"I know, but you said not to harm the twins."

"I know what I said, how did you not notice her?"

"I don't know."

"Well that is simply not good enough go and finish the job I assigned for you."

"What? Use Chace to kill his father?"

"We need to corrupt the boy."

" I can't go back…they…"

"They are at their most vulnerable. You say that this 'Paige Smith' is the future Coco Bennett? Am I correct?"

"Yes…but…"  
"They will be mourning her death, you need to take up this one chance to kill them both. Rid the world of Sariel and Elias. Though of course the Dark Prince won't like to hear that Sariel is dead, but he doesn't need her to produce a worthy son."

"Countess…"

"Do not call me back until you have completed the task I have set for you."

The line cut, I stood there, for what felt like an hour but really was ten minutes, I had to finish my task of course I had too. But before I do, there is one more phone call I need to make. When they finally answered, it was not who I expected it to be; it was a soft voice, a female voice.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Deming…who are you? And why are you calling my fiancé?"

"I'm Verity…your fiancé's stepsister."

"Oh right! Sorry Verity…ooh Paul…your sister's on the phone."

I rolled my eyes at the sound of Deming giggling, and what sounded like kissing…WHY? Why does he have to do that when I am on the other end of the phone? Finally after a few more kisses and giggles, Paul finally put his damn ear to the phone.

"What is Verity? I am sort of busy."

"Well I am sorry to be getting in the way while you screw your new wifey, I need your help."

I heard him, swear, before talking to his fiancée that he need to take this call. After a few more minutes as I waited impatiently, it seemed he was out of eavesdrop.

"What is it? Make it quick."

"I failed to kill Taylor Bennett…"

"Oh aren't you sloppy? Do you want your big brother to clean up the mess for you?"

"Actually you are the younger brother."

"Whatever…don't go bragging about being so good, when you are just not."

"I did kill Paige Smith though."

"Who?"

"Paige Smith, the daughter from the future."

"Hold on. You killed the future Coco Bennett?"

"Yes, so I sort of did my job, perhaps I killed the wrong person, anyway I am going to go back to finish my job."

I heard laughter, Paul Rayburn laughing. I wanted to kill him, how dear he laugh at me.

"I would watch your back Verity, you are going to get caught."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just saying, you are being sloppy."

And with that, that was the third person that has hung up on me. I was so close to throwing my phone on the floor instead; I turned on my heel and headed back to my target's home. As I headed into the apartment still wearing my invisibility coat, I walked past Ted Lennox and his ginger friend, I headed straight for the play room, opening the door, I found Chace and Coco sitting together. With Avery Smith sitting behind them, she looked right in my direction. I knew she couldn't see me, but I couldn't help but feel unnerved at her gaze.

"Hello Verity."

(Avery's POV)

This was just all too much, too much. The beautiful blonde whom I knew as 'Paige Smith' whom I knew as my children's kindergarten teacher was actually my twenty-one year old daughter. She was my baby girl! My beautiful daughter. How did I not notice that she was my daughter! How was I so blind? Now she is gone, dead. Murdered by a mysterious fireball that now I believe Verity James is behind all of this. How have I been so blind! The witch has been destroying my coven, my family from within. Right under my nose. No wonder everywhere I turn I would see the blonde everywhere! She has been watching me, definitely been watching me. God am I going to kill her! First she tries to kill my love by using my son, by manipulating him, and then she kills my daughter! My beautiful Cassandra Paige Bennett. Thank goodness I have Ted! God I should have listened to him earlier! Of course he was right! When has Ted Lennox ever been wrong? That bitch is definitely behind all of this. Perhaps behind all the other attacks too. All the murders to my people. God I am going to kill her, kill her once and for all. To get my revenge for my son, for my daughter, for my love.

"Ted, how did you find out?"

"Her business card, it was covered in dark magic, though I feel she isn't acting alone, it is just an inkling I have. I been digging up on her, and it all adds up, her behaviour that is, Felicity and I broke into her apartment, she had files everywhere, everything about you and your family. Everything from your first days on earth, she has been created to watch you. "

Another inkling, he is always right, I trust him; he is one of the best venators we have in this coven. I have to find her, kill her, a life for a life.

"What else does she want with my children?"

"I don't know, all I know is that she has orders not to kill the twins, but to turn Chace to the dark side, in vain that if they kill him, they will be able to turn Coco too."

She was what? She wants to use my children? Take away their innocence? Use them for evil, turn them evil. NO. Not my children, they a good people, pure people.

"I am going to kill her."

Wiping away the remaining tears, I walked down the hallway and into my children's play room, where I found them both huddled in a corner, sharing a book, just looking at my two beautiful children, made me love them even more, and ever so angry for what that Verity want to do with them.

"Mommy."

It was my little boy, his beautiful eyes, glistened with tears the moment he saw me. I fell to my knees as my children came crashing into my arms. Tears falling down my face as I held them close, I held them tightly.

"Mommy, is Miss Smith ok?"

"Sweetie, Miss Smith, will no longer be your teacher."

"WHY? Is it because the fireball hit her?"

So he knew what it was, what has that Verity been doing to him! I turned to look at my sweet girl, and kissed her on the head and watched as she left me alone with her brother.

"Chace, I want you to be honest with me ok."

I watched as he nodded his head, for a second, he looked just like his father, the same guilty face.

"Was it Verity who threw that fireball?"

"HOW did you know about Verity?"

So it was true, so she has been using my son, manipulating him against his own father. Turning him into to someone that he is not.

"So it is true then?"

"NO."

"Do not lie to me sweetie. Verity is not a good person."

"I'm so confused Mommy."

"I know sweetheart, mommy is going to sort this all out ok? You will never have to see Verity again."

"Mommy…am I a bad person?"

What? Why would my son ever think such a thing? He is pure, he is good, and he was made from love, two angels who love each other like no other, and two angels who love their children with all their heart.

"Of course not! Why would you ever think that sweetheart?"

"Mommy you said Verity is a bad person, and bad people do bad things, she has been telling me to do bad things."

This is too much; I am going to find her now! I am going to kill her now! I hugged and kissed my son once more and I stood, I could hear my son call for me, but I carried on walking, towards the elevator doors, when I felt a tight grip on my arm, pulling me away from the lift doors, I turned around and came face to face with my love, my life.

"Let me go Taylor, I am going to find her, and kill her!"

"I will not lose you…"

"You won't."

"My love, you cannot just go out and wonder the streets you do not know where she is? She has been using the invisibility spell."

"What do you suggest I do then? Wait till she attacks again?"

"That is exactly what I suggest."

This is insane! I am not going to wait for her, to turn up so that she can hurt my family again. I will not know when she will strike; I will be waiting like a blind bat!

"Listen to me my love, if you go and hunt her, you will be forever hunting for her, think of our children."

"Taylor, she tried to kill you! She wanted you dead and you suggest that I stay here waiting like prey?"

"I know, but it is the logical way, we will play her game, use her tactics, she will not see it coming, if you chase her she will know."

" I am not going to wait for her to strike again Taylor, I can't lose the twins or you ok? I just got you back, I have gone six years without you and I cannot bear to lose you forever, ok…just let me go."

"Avery trust me. I will not let her hurt our family, I will not leave you so easily, please…. just trust me."

"Taylor…I cannot…"

With that I took my arm back and stepped forward, only to find myself pinned against the lift doors, with Taylor's face right up close to mine, I could feel his breathe on my face, his look, his tone, it scared me to the very core.

"Avery! For goodness sakes! Just listen! You are not being rational, you need to calm down, I do not want our children to see your true angelic form, do you understand? I have a plan. You need to trust me, I know what I am doing."

I trust him, of course I do, he is my love my life, when I thought he was an imposed, I have never felt such a fool, I should have know he was him, he was my love, the way he looks at me, the way I fit so perfectly in his arms, why did I ever doubt him? Why did I ever doubt the love he has for me? Tears began to stream down my face, as I looked at him, looked at the way he looked at me, the look of utter anger, the look of utter fear and pure love.

"Do not weep, my love."

I felt his soft lips, press against mine, a kiss like it was our last, I kissed him out of pure love, love that I have always had for him, and love that will always remain. I fell into his arms and he held me close, like any lover would.

"I love you Elias."

"And I love you, my Sariel, my star, my Angel of Guidance."

I let him lead me towards our living room, where Felicity and Ted where seated, with my children. Felicity led the twins away, and I sat down with Taylor, facing Ted.

" Avery, I was thinking that, we use a few spells of our own."  
"Spell what kind? Ted you have always been a specialist with spells."

"I was thinking of a spell that will help take away her invisibility."

"Yes, but once she realise we have seen her, she will run."

"That's when Taylor came up with a good idea."

Taylor took my hand and led me towards the kitchen where he grabbed the pot of talcum powder, and walked to our lift and started spreading the power from the lift towards the living room and down to the hallway stopping outside my children's play room. Every time I tried to ask him what he was doing, he silenced me with a kiss.

"Ted, the spell."

Within a matter of moments, Ted started muttering and the trail of powder disappeared from our views. I slowly started to understand Taylor's methods, but how are we supposed to see Verity's footprints when we can't see the powder ourselves.

"I thought about that love. The spell Ted cast, over the powder did not only turn the powder invisible, but once the stepped on it will strip Verity of her invisibility."

"Then we can attack her there and then?"

"No, not quite, we don't want her to get anywhere near our children, you will waiting in the play room for her and I will ambush her from behind. Trust me my love, I will not let anything happen to our children or to you. Now let get in to position, I have a funny feeling she will be returning soon."

Taylor kissed me quickly before returning to the living room with Ted and Felicity; while I enter my children's play room, closing the door behind me. I sat down at the table, and faced the door, waiting. My children, sitting with me talking to each other, I had to force myself from staring at the door and concentrate on the twin beautiful children in front of me. My sweet Coco, she is so much like her father, it is unbelievable. She even grew up to more than I ever dreamed of, she is beautiful, caring and so loving. I hope that this sweet girl in front of me can grow up to the young woman I met and knew as my children's kindergarten teacher. As for my son, my Chace, he has been through so much, in his young life, and I feel that I am at blame for what has happened to him, how I haven't been watching him enough, how I have let that bitch Verity mess with his mind, I can never forgive myself if anything bad has happened to him, I will end this, my son is a good person, I know he is, after all he is my child, and like many people say…he takes after me.

Suddenly there was a voice in my head, Taylor's voice.

'_She's here, get ready.' _

I waited in anticipation, ready to pounce on her, rip her head off, literally…for what she has done to my family. She will get what is coming for her what she deserves; never again will she haunt my son.

The door to the room, opened, there she stood, a beautiful Verity, at the age of around six, she looked like a sweet little girl, yet I could see the evilness in her eyes, she looked at me and I stared straight back, she looked unnerved but also a little cocky. As if I couldn't see her, when in truth, I could, I could see her.

"Hello Verity."

The smirk she wore on her face soon faded, she looked worried, and I knew she was debating what to do. I watched as she transformed into her adult form, the Verity I knew all too well, a rival I had throughout my compulsory schooling. She did not even give a care for my children, for what they may see, especially my son.

"Well hello Avery, figured it out did we?"

"That you were the one behind my son's odd behaviour? Yes, and you will pay for what you have done to my family, what you intend to do with my family."

"Honey, I hate to break it to you but I already have gotten away with it, now will you excuse me I am going to borrow her."

I watched in a quick moment she grabbed my daughter, holding her from her beautiful golden locks, fear immediately took over, my baby girl.

"Let go of my daughter!"

"I really don't think so, come fight me, or are you too scared of breaking your nails?"

With that she disappeared into the glom with my daughter, I looked at my son, who had seen too much already, and now he has seen the girl he trusted, morph into an adult and take his sister and disappear into thin air.

"Mommy!"

"Shush sweetheart, I am going to get her back."

I left my son behind in the room, shutting the door I stepped into the glom, to find my sweet girl tied up to a chair, tears streaming from her face, my heart broke there and then, but before I could save her, I felt a knock to my head and I crumbled to the floor.

"Not much of a fighter are we? It has always been Avery Smith this, Avery Smith that, I have always come second behind you, and to be honest I am the better designer, people buy more of my designs, yet you are still the royal sweetheart, everyone loves you in England and everyone loves you here. Yet you have been so cooped up with your own worries, you neglected your son, what kind of mother are you? Too busy having sex with your lover to care for your son, you wonder why he hates his father, and why he will hate you."

Her words stung, I sat up and turned to look at her, she had a hammer in her hand, touching my throbbing head, I found blood, the hit to the head nearly knocked me out, even if I am a blue blood.

"As for your daughter, you care for her a lot more than your son, you left him in your house to come and save your daughter, a daughter that you clearly love more than your son."

"That's not true, I love both my children equally."

"Please…if you love them both equally your son wouldn't be so easy to manipulate."

"NO, you befriended him, made him hate his family, you are the one who poisoned my son, he is a good person."

"Good? Please? He hates his sister's little boyfriend, that's why he broke his arm, I mean I told him to push the stupid the red blood, and he did, he is pure evil, because you, you neglected your son."

"I never neglected him."

"Yeah sure you didn't, then why does he feel so alone? Why does he feel that everyone he loves is leaving him? Even the teacher he loved so much left him, Paige Smith was it? Oh wait, it was his sister from the future, that's right the sister from the future that your son personally killed, that makes him a murderer."

NO, my son is no murderer, that twisted bitch manipulated him; she was the one who threw the fireball. She made him do things against his own will, she was the one who burnt him, who burnt the girl at his school, it all adds up now, because my son knew what she was wanted him to do was wrong, and he refused, that's why he got hurt.

"My son is no murderer, you on the other hand…you are accountable for all the murders in New York."

"Please, as if I have time to kill people in your coven, when I am dealing with your brat of a child. Now if you will excuse me, I may fulfill that title you have given me, yeah that's right, I am going to be a murderer, and I am going to start of with your daughter and then I am going to kill you. Oh the Dark Prince won't be happy, that your daughter is dead, but I am sure he will be best pleased to know Sariel the Angel of Guidance is dead, however much he wants to ravish you, which I think it is quite disgusting if I might add, who would want to bed you, apart from the ridiculous Elias, who FYI I am going to make a move on once you are dead."

"You are not touching my family."

"Try and stop me."

I watch her move towards my daughter, fear immediately took over, I stood, still feel a bit faint from the mighty blow to my head, I saw the fear in my daughter's eyes, and I knew there and then that I couldn't lose her, that I couldn't lose my baby girl all over again. She is everything to me, she and Chace mean the world, just as much as the love I have for Taylor. I am not going to let Verity take my daughter from me, never, I already lost a daughter and I am not ready anymore of my family. Along with the anger, the utter anger and pain, I had felt six years ago, the same pain that I felt when I believed that my life was over. I was changing, transforming, I could feel my wings emerge, I was no longer Avery Smith, no, I was the golden red phoenix, my animal form. I cried out in utter anger, startling my daughter and Verity. I saw the fear in Verity's eyes, as she loosened her grip on my daughter and ran, I chased after her, her feet had no match against my wings, as I knocked her over and pinned her down with my claws. I felt a sharp object stab into my left claw, crying out in agony, I started to transform, transforming back into my present look. My hand was bleeding; a blade ignited in black fire had stabbed me. I knew that I did not have enough time; the black fire will spread to the rest of my body. With the blade, Verity had managed to escape, pulling out my sword; I aimed straight for her heart. I have always known her as a fighter, it seem too easy for me to kill her too easy, yet here she was, with my sword in her heart. I pulled at the sword and watched as she cackled, and slumped to the floor.

"You may have killed me Sariel, but I have killed you too."

Then she was gone, dust, carried away in the wind of the glom, the pain in my hand started to spread, the fire burning my blood, I started to fall, only to not land on the floor, but into a pair of arms, but my vision blurred, and all went black.

(Taylor's POV)

I knew it was wrong of me to lie to her, to let her think that Verity was taking our daughter, but I had too, I had to play on Avery's emotions to trick Verity. It worked, I had created the illusion of my son, and I had taking the form of my daughter, if Verity knew the art of shape shifting so can I. Not many of us know how to shape shift, it is a rare gift, the other known vampire who bears this gift is Schuyler Force. I watched painfully at the confrontation, trying to stop myself from killing Verity myself, but I knew I had to let Avery do it, this was her fight, and it was not mine. But I knew I had to let her think her daughter was endanger so that she would transform, I knew that if she turned into the phoenix she would be able to defeat Verity once and for all. I had faith in her, and I knew she would do it, and she did. Though during the process of killing Verity she stupidly injured herself, well that bitch stabbed my beloved with a black fire, I can see the signs, and the fire is starting to spread, taking over her body. I watched as she started to fall, changing out of the form as my daughter and back to my human form, I raced to her, catching her into my arms.

"My love? NO…."

Within seconds we where out of the glom, and back in our home, in our corridor. My two children came running, seeing their mother in my arms, as tears flooded from my eyes, I couldn't be strong, I couldn't hold back my tears, I can't lose her, not now…not when I have come back, not when we have so much to live for, not when she promised to be with me for eternity.

"Avery…No…please don't leave me. I came back for you, you have to stay with me."

"Daddy…wants wrong with mommy? Why is mommy sleeping in the hallway?"

It was my daughter speaking, with her brother looking rather worried behind her, I think he clicked that something had happened to his mother, tears was streaming down my face, it was obvious that there was something wrong. Ted and Felicity was soon by my side, I heard Ted usher my two children away, with my son screaming for his mother. I looked at Felicity, utterly helpless, hoping that she could stop the black fire from spreading but I knew she couldn't. She was Ariella the Angel of Nature, not Raphael, an Archangel and Angel of Healing.

"Do not have so little faith in my ability Elias, after all you always have had faith by your side."

She knelt down next to me and took Avery's wounded hand into her own. I watched as she reached to pull a long necklace out of her shirt, where there was a small beautiful bottle, I watched as she unclasped the chain and opened the bottle to pour a drop of the white liquid onto Avery's wound. Then I watched like magic, as the growing wound on Avery's hand start to shrink, till it was a tiny dot, a dot that with human eyes you couldn't see it. It was then I knew what was in that bottle; it was the sacred healing water from the heavens. How did Ariella get a bottle of such sacred water?

"Elias, have you forgotten about the love I left behind? Or rather…never mind…lets just say he was a dear friend of yours."

"Raphael…"

She nodded, and wiped a tear from her eye, as she tucked the necklace back into her shirt. It was not long till I could see the colour return back into Avery's face. Her eyes opened, her beautiful grey eyes staring back at me, tears flooded from my eyes with utter joy, utter relief.

"Sariel…"

"I promised you…and I don't break my promises Elias."

I held her close and kissed her, so thankful that she was ok, that I she was here with me, I thanked Felicity and watched as she walked away to give us a moment. I helped her stand, and let her fall into my arms, holding onto her for dear life, when I looked over her shoulder I saw our two beautiful children come running calling for her, we both knelt down and embraced our children, like a picture perfect family.


	81. Frankie Baby

_**Hi guys, thank you for all your reviews. Sorry for the delay in updating been busy, anyway here is the next chapter, I don't know if you will feel sorry for her or hate her even more than you already do. Anyway the next chapter will focus on Teddy and Deming. **_

_**Liv **_

* * *

**Chapter 81**

(Frankie's POV)

I cannot believe it. Verity, she…she is dead. Killed at the hands of the Regent. I thought she had a good cover. She used the invisibility spell. No one suspected a thing. Well until Ted Lennox got a lead. A lead that led him straight to Verity, right before she was successful in killing Taylor Bennett aka Elias the Angel of Time. She was so close, so close but then that 'Paige Smith saved her family by sacrificing herself. She was no Paige Smith but really older Coco Bennett. I knew there was something fishy about her! She came back to save her family. None of us knew! And now well she is dead, killed by verity, which then in turn was killed by Avery Smith. Silly cow didn't cover her tracks that well. The New York Coven are tightening their forces, I must be careful, I must cover up my tracks. I have managed to wedge Schuyler and Jack apart. I know Schuyler hates me and I know she hates me around her husband. It winds her up and I enjoy watching her suffer. I saw those devil stares she gave me at the twins birthday party. God was that an awful party, I spent all day watching Oliver giggling with the nanny and his brat of a daughter. Who I believe will go to her grandparents. One final court case is coming up soon. I can get rid of her once and for all. That wretched nanny can go with her too. There is something so fishy about that Addie Humphrey, I just don't like her or her growing fondness towards my husband to be. But right now I cannot worry about Oliver, or his brat or even that nanny. I am worrying about Paul. He has stopped sleeping with me, since he got engaged with that bloody Deming Chen. I hate her, he has hardly seen me, the last time we saw each other was at the twin's birthday party. He doesn't ever have time for me, which really irritates me. I love him, and honestly I do no want to be screwing Oliver, not that I have for a few months. Hence why I know for certain that it is his, it is Paul's, not Oliver's. No, the baby that I carry inside of me. It is Paul's. God I still cannot believe it, believe that I am two months pregnant with Paul's baby. It is such a miracle. I am not really that fond of children, but just thinking of the little life growing inside of me makes me love the child even more. To know that child was created from two people who love each other. I remember when I went to see the doctor, after being sick for several days, I am normally as healthy as a horse, after all I am part silver, though of course I am part human too, so I do get colds too. But I couldn't understand why I was throwing up so much, the doctor confirmed that I was with child, I didn't believe him, I thought he was mad, me pregnant? I had no love for children, it was clear when I smacked that Jasmine Hazard-Perry round the face without a second thought, without thinking of the consequences, that little bitch deserved it anyway. Despite what that pizza boy or what Oliver thought.

I hope it is a little boy, a boy who looks exactly like his father. The irresistible Paul Rayburn. Just thinking of Paul makes me smile, but also frown. Where the hell is he? He is late, after weeks of pestering he finally agrees to meet me. An hour late, what is with men and no sense of time? Finally I saw him approach, looking as beautiful and as radiant as ever, god was he gorgeous and he was mine, well will be completely mine when this is all done. As he approached I stood and threw myself into his arms. He pulled away instantly, keeping me at arms left.

"What the hell Frankie?"

"Am I not allowed to hug my lover?"

"I am not your lover Frankie."

"What? So what do you call us sleeping with each other then? Friends with benefits?"

"Frankie, jeez not so loud, I am dating Deming, who knows who else is listening."

"Please as if you care for that slut anyway."

He gave me the deathliest glare I have ever seen, a look he has never ever given me.

"Don't you dare call her that!"

"Why are you sticking up for her?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you are meant to lure her away from her job, keep her focus away from the coven and onto you. She doesn't mean anything to you, she is a job not your actual love, I still don't get why you have to screw her or even be engaged to her, what has it been two months."

"Four."

"Whatever…let's order our drinks and go upstairs…I've missed you baby."

I wrapped my arms round his neck and planted a quick kiss onto his lips, he pushed me again yet again, the way he was behaving was starting to get really irritating.

"Stop it, why did you call me here?"

"What do you think? I haven't seen you since the twin's birthday party, and we haven't slept with each other in two months."

"So what does it matter if we haven't slept together? We are both in a relationship."

"A relationship that means nothing!"

"We have to keep up appearance Frankie, you know that better than I do. After all you have been Hazard-Perry's girlfriend for the past five years."

"So? I don't love him…I love you."

"Don't be ridiculous you can't love me."

Ridiculous? He is being ridiculous, he know how I feel about him, how I have found love him in since the lost of my first love. He know how I feel about him, he even said he felt the same way too, he said it to me, ok he didn't say those three words, but he said that he felt the same way too.

"I am not, you know how I feel about you."

"Well don't."

"What? Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"Like you don't give a care about me, not one bit."

"Because Frankie, I honestly don't give a care, stop calling me, stop texting me, I don't want to see you, let alone sleep with you."

"This is some kind of joke right?"

"Why would I joke about it? You know me right? Since when have I ever been a joker?"

He was right, he never joked, he was serious, if you crossed him, and he said he will kill you, he meant it…he never joked never. But I just don't get why he wants nothing to do with me, after all we are lovers, he is the father of my baby.

" Paul, you can't cut me out of your life."

"I can and I just did, goodbye Frankie."

I watched as he walked away from me, I felt pure anger and pure pain, I love him, I love him so much and he is walking out of my life, out of mine and our baby's life. I ran after him like a love-struck mistress, hoping he would choose me over his missus. No, that Deming Chen is the mistress, I was the one who started dating Paul first! He is mine!

"Paul!"

"Go away."

"Paul, please don't leave me, I love you."

He stopped abruptly and pulled me into a dark alleyway, pinning me against the cold wall. I loved this side of him, his dark angry side, it was so sexy, I wanted him to ravish me right here right now.

"Don't you ever dare say that again."

"Why? You scared that you actually have fallen in love with me too?"

"If I was ever to fall in love, it will never be with you."

"Liar, you said…you felt the same way too."

"Why would I lie? I was bluffing, I was practicing on you, and you stupidly fell for me, it's your own fault, get this into your thick head Frankie, I don't love you I never will. I never want to see you, kiss you or even sleep with you ever again. Get it? Or do I have to repeat myself?"

I could feel it, tears filling my eyes, and I am never one to cry, unless they are crocodile tears, but this time they are real tears, real tears of utter pain and betrayal. NO I will not cry, I will not let him know he has hurt me.

"I don't believe you."

"Well believe it Frankie."

"You told me..."

"Shut up! You leave Deming and me alone ok? If I see you even try to come between her and me I will personally kill you myself, understood?"

Did he just threaten me? He wouldn't…he loves me, he said he loves me. He said it I don't care what he says. He let go of my throat and I fell to the floor, I slowly watched as he walk away from me, it then clicked all of it, it all adds up now, he is cutting his ties with me, not because of the fear of what happened to Verity will happen to him no, he…has done the inevitable, Paul Rayburn has fallen in love. But it is not I that he loves; no it is that witch, that Deming Chen.

"You love her don't you?"

He stopped in his tracks, perhaps out of shock that anyone would dare to say that he is in love, that Paul Rayburn could ever fall in love. It all seems to make sense now, why he is so defensive of her, why he is cutting his ties with me; it is because he has fallen in love with that witch. She has bewitched him, with her spells, so that he doesn't love me but instead loves her.

"How did you fall in love with her? With that thing, she is not for you to love Paul."

"I am not in love."

"Really? Then why are you defending her, why are you cutting your ties with me? I thought what we had was good."

"I am not in love Frankie."

"Deny it all you want, but I can see it now, it is so clear, you love Deming Chen, wait till the Countess hears about this."

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me Paul."

Standing back up, I started to walk past him only for him to grab my arm, turning me so that I faced him, his grip on me was so tight, yet I found it so thrilling, I loved this about Paul.

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh so you admit it then…what has she got that I don't."

"A personality."

"Right…you chose her for personality, she is not for you to love, you be running back in my arms sooner or later."

"Don't be sure about that Frankie, we are through."

"NO we are not, we are far from through, you know you are meant with me, and no one else."

"Get it in your thick head Frankie, I will never be yours."

"Well you have to be, I'm pregnant."

I saw the look on his face, utter shock that is why I found myself on the floor; his face was filled with shock and anger. As if he didn't trust my word.

"You are lying."

"I am far from it, you knocked me up. Face that facts Paul you are going to be a father."

"What? You are keeping that thing?"

Thing? How dare he call our child a thing! He or she is a miracle, our little miracle that was why I found myself slapping him, without even thinking. Though he sort of deserved it for calling our baby that, but the look on his face, immediately made me regret hitting him.

"Yes, I am keeping our child…"

"NO, you are getting rid of it."

"You are insane to think I am getting rid of our child."

"It is not mine!"

"You know it is yours."

What is he playing at? He knows he is the father; he is the only one I have bedded in the past few months. I cannot believe him.

"I am going to keep this child whether you like it or not."

I watched his reaction, the look of utter anger of utter hatred, I knew he would have wanted to kill me there are then, yet something was holding him back, but what? He wanted to be rid of me, no the child more, but he can't I need to finish my task. I watched as he raised his hand to strike me, my heart was pounding, out of pure fear, my love wanted me dead, no love wishes that for the one they love.

"I am done, we are done, I want nothing to do with you, or your bastard child."

And he left me, taking my heart with him, how can he…how can he? How can he leave me with his child, with no love? He said he loved me, this is our child! He cannot leave me, leave us. I thought if I told him of our child he would stay with me, like they all do in movies. He should sweep me in his arms, telling me how much he loved me, and how much he loved me because I was carrying his child, but instead, he was in love with her. That bitch. She has taken everything from me; she has taken my love and the father of my child.

Stumbling out of the alleyway, I felt so disoriented, that part of my soul has been taken, it has gone with him, I didn't know where I was going, the heavens had opened, and it was not long before I was completely soaked. That was when I bumped into someone, someone I was very much wanted to scream at for getting in my way. Until I realised the figure was shielding me with an umbrella, I looked up and locked eyes with a beautiful colour green. He was beautiful and looked generally worried.

"Frankie…are you ok?"

"Jack…"

For a dark angel he has a very good soul, a kind soul…despite him dark origins. You can see the love he has for his people and his lord, though in all that I can see his utter hatred for my father, and that I cannot accept, he should be on my side. To play on his kindness to lure him into my honey trap, tears began to fall from my eyes. I fell into his arms, and he held me close, leading me towards somewhere, when I was finally indoors and away from the rain, I realised he had taken me to his home.

"Jack…I shouldn't be here."

"Schuyler's not in…besides I think you need someone to talk too."

How very thoughtful, now how do I twist this situation to my advantage to drive Schuyler and Jack further apart? I think I know exactly what part to play. I may be a trained and professional ballet dancer but my acting skills are Oscar worthy.

"Your wife despises me."

"She doesn't…she is just very protective of her best friend…too protective perhaps."

"You and I both know she doesn't like me, she…she think I am wrong for Oliver, when I know that he is the love of my life."

Love of my life, right…the love of my life just left me, left me with child. A child he hates, a child he wants dead. How could he? This is our baby…our son. Just thinking of Paul makes me tear up, makes me want to sob my entire heart out.

"Frankie…what's wrong? What has Oliver done?"

Oh I do love how he is first to accuse Oliver, I know his relationship with Oliver isn't a great one, after all he was or still is in love with Schuyler.

"I…I…think Oliver is cheating on me."

"What? With who?"

"Not, Schuyler don't you worry…she loves you, you know that…don't you?"

"What…yeah of course…than who?"

"I…think it is Addie Humphrey."

"The nanny? Really? How low of Oliver…he is blind to not see what is right in front of him."

"They seem so close, and she lives with him, I am not surprised if they have slept with each other, Jazz seems to love her, like Schuyler Jazz hates me too…I feel like I can't please anyone…and I am so scared of losing Ollie, I really can't lose him Jack…I love him, I love him so much."

There I burst into a flood of crocodile tears, and I felt Jack wrap his arms around me, and I 'sobbed' my heart out onto his chest, ruining his rather crisp Armani shirt. I pulled away, not long after, pretending that I was worried about what Schuyler would think, while really wishing for the bitch to come home to catch her husband supposedly cheating on her.

"Jack…Schuyler…"  
"I am just comforting a friend…it is not you and I are more than friends."

"Oh Jack…you are too kind…I feel I have over stayed my welcome…I should go."

"Don't be ridiculous Frankie, it is still raining cats and dogs outside…I tell you what let me get you into some dry clothes, I think I still have some of Mimi's old clothes here."

Perfect. Just what I needed, to have me in my underwear when Schuyler walks in, and she will assume the worse, and their marriage will be over, and then it be easier to lure her into my trap when I kidnap her oh so precious brat of a daughter.

"Are you sure Jack?"

"I insist. Now let me show you to the bathroom."

I smiled at him, and he smiled back, a smile that could melt any girl…but me. My love for Paul over powers this. Just thinking of Paul made my heart break. Tears started to stream down my face…not exactly all crocodile tears.

"Oh Frankie…don't cry."

"Sorry…just bit of an emotional state. I am glad to have a friend like you Jack."

I gave Jack a click hug, making sure I spread more of my smudged makeup onto his Armani shirt. I pulled away looking at his chest, and he stared down.

"Oh gosh, I am terribly sorry Jack."

"Oh it's ok. Hey just take a shower, there are spare towels in the drawers…I'll just go and get changed."

I walked into the bathroom, while I listened for him to make his way to his bedroom; I stripped out of my clothes, and put it into a neat pile. I jumped into the shower, washing myself, while still listening for Schuyler to come home with her brat. When I heard the key go, I screamed…wrapping a delicate towel round my body and ran out of the bathroom, into Jack Force, who was walking around with a new shirt on…but it looked like he didn't have time to button it up. As at the very same time, walking up the stairs, hand in hand was Schuyler Force and her brat of a daughter Isla. It looked like Jack hadn't see his wife and child.

"Is everything ok Frankie?"

From the look on Schuyler's face, it looked like her husband was cheating on her with me. I inwardly smirked, I really wanted to smirk at her, but instead I pulled a shocked face and looked straight at Schuyler while her husband was looking at me.

"Daddy? Why is that bitch in our house and all wet?"

I watched as Schuyler tore her gaze from me and to the small girl next to her.

"Language Isla."

Jack had turned his head to look at his wife and child, he knew what she was thinking, and I knew what she was thinking. I watched as Schuyler and Isla started to walk back down the stairs. I watched as Jack pulled away from me, knocking me of my feet and running down the stairs after his wife and child.

"Schuyler…it is not what you think."

I leaned over the bannister to watch the scene take place. Schuyler had pushed the little girl into another room and shut the door, before turning back to look at her 'cheating' husband. It was clearly that she upset, utterly devastated at her husband ultimate betrayal.

"What is it then? Why is _she _naked in our house, and you with your shirt open? Oh wait…you was just sharing a shower, like all normal friends do. Oh let me think…no normal friends don't do that, I don't share the shower with my best friend…so it can only be one thing."

"Schuyler…please this is a total misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding? Please you are practically out of your own fricking clothes and the slut is naked."

"Don't call her that…"

"Oh my god…you are defending her…I can't believe you Jack. The vow you made to me…does it mean nothing at all?"

"I wasn't defending her…I just don't like that word."

"Right any excuse to cover your tracks…but you have been caught Jack."

I watched as she looked at me, before walking to the room, where she left her daughter. Taking her hand, she started leading the slight confused little girl towards the front door.

"Schuyler…please…where are you going?"

"Daddy?"

"Away from you…you can start happy families with your new missus…I cant do this…I can't do this anymore…come on sweetheart we are going to see Uncle Ollie."

That was when I knew I had to step in, I needed Ollie and I can't have him thinking I was cheating on him, which I am or was, but not with Jack Force of all people. I ran down the stairs still in my towel and stood in between Jack and Schuyler.

"NO, Schuyler…there is nothing going on you are misunderstanding…Jack and I are just friends, he was helping me out."

"Oh really? By jumping into the shower with you?"

"NO…I was upset and walking around in the rain and Jack found me, I was in the shower, because I got all wet, and Jack was being ever so kind and told me to use the shower, while he looked for spare clothes."

"Spare clothes? Like mine?"

"Mimi's actually."

I watched as she eyed me, whether to believe me. Then look at Jack, who looked utterly devastated to know that his wife thought he was a cheating scumbag. She picked up her daughter who had by now sensed the tension in the room.

"I don't know what to believe."

With that she walked out of the door and hopefully out of Jack's life. I couldn't help but feel so happy, so happy that I destroyed their relationship…and then I remember that my own relationship was over.

"I am so sorry Jack…I am just going to go."

He did say anything; instead he stared straight, straight at the door, hoping that his wife, the love of his life and his beloved child would walk back into his life. Making my way up and into the bathroom, I quickly changed back into my horrible wet clothes, and picked my bag and I made my way back down to the hallway where Jack was still standing. Still staring.

"Jack I am ever so sorry…I am going to go. I knew I should have left…you are too kind."

He didn't respond, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. When I was finally back in the safe haven of my home and where I knew no one was following me. I pulled out my phone.  
"This better be good news Francesca."

The Countess did not take the news of Verity's death lightly. She rang me at an ungodly hour, grilling me, telling me not to let anything lead back to her, and to clean up my act, to make sure that I was covering my all my tracks.

"It is…you will be proud. I think I have split up Force and Van Alen up for good."

"Oh…really? And how did you manage that? I thought he was utterly devoted to the half blood?"

"Oh he is…but she thinks he is having an affair."

"Oh Francesca, wonderful work. I knew I could always rely on you, and there I was thinking I had to send my useless son over."

"Blaine? Really mother? I thought you only really acknowledged me as your child."

"I do Francesca, I see you as more of my child than I do Blaine…but as you know…Blaine is my real child…unfortunately."

I knew she did not think fondly of her only child, she kept him around because he was the child she had with her beloved. If only I was her child, it doesn't matter anyway. Sometimes the Countess can be rather overbearing, overprotective.

"Don't be disheartened mother, I will never fail you."

"I know…be prepared dear. It is almost time."

Yes, almost time for the death of Schuyler Force.

* * *

**_Here is a little snippet of the next chapter. Can you guess who's POV it is? Yeah it is pretty obvious.  
_**

_After finding out Verity James' true purpose, her true identity. I have continued digging. She is not alone in all this. I just know it. She couldn't have done all this without a master plan, without a master telling her what to do. And she must have allies, allies in the city after all Verity was British, all the evidence I have gathered are all pointing to one person, someone I have a great dislike for, someone I have no trust for since the day we meet. No… since the day I first heard his name. Paul Rayburn. Deming's fiancé. It makes sense, as their cover, they became stepsiblings, but in reality they are half siblings, silver and red blood spawns. Loyal to the devil, none have a heart; none have a soul, bound to the devil. Heart so dark, it could crush any good heart in a matter of seconds. That is why he is with Deming. He doesn't love her, he wants to break her heart, destroy her soul beyond return._


	82. So Close

_**Hey guys, I know it is a long overdue chapter, I have been up to my neck in assignments and been job hunting a lot, the amount of jobs I have applied for is insane. And still nothing…anyway, I know there is a huge issues with plagiarism on the blue bloods page, and I know it is all from the same person, who is ever changing her name, so really is not point in calling her out since she will change her name again. Honestly I think you are very selfish, and very self absorbed. It is hurtful not only to the writer, but to the readers, it is like the readers are punished by your actions. Please stop doing it, and please stop asking for ideas, it needs to come from your own mind. I also understand that you have had a hard life, and that it is good you want to express your feelings through writing, but it is no excuse for acting the way you do. What annoys me the most is people who uses sob stories to get sympathy, without a doubt I do believe you have been through a lot, but you should use your experiences to do good, not act like a silly selfish little girl. If you want people to see you as older, wiser and mature, then you damn well have to act like that. As right now, I see you as a very naïve, selfish person, who has experience of a troubled life, yet you cannot even spare a thought for those people you are hurting.**_

_**Also, honestly 'The Silver Bullet' had every right to out you publically like that, I mean if she has addressed this issue privately a numerous amount of times and you continue to copy her, isn't it fair that she does this publically? Also, do you honestly think that we will believe that just because you favoured certain stories those are the only stories you have read? You don't need to favour a story to be able to read it. Honestly, that is just a silly lame excuse to cover your tracks. I also see that you have favourite my story, and thank you for that, but honestly, I am weary of your actions, I have noticed before that you have copied parts of my story, honestly please stop, really do stop. I put all my hard work in creating my characters, and developing new plots outside of Melissa's story, and it hurts a lot to see you go 'oh hey that's a good idea, let me take it change a few names and bingo, I have a story' it is so selfish, so so selfish, do you honestly want people to see you that way? Do you really want to be getting hate mail? (Which, I think is a little harsh, but that is what you get for acting the way you do) **_

_**Anyway sorry about that, just issues with plagiarism, and I don't like seeing other people get copied, and I feel for 'The Silver Bullet' she has suffered a lot with all this copying, and it is honestly not fair. Anyway I would love around 689+ reviews :D that would be awesome :) once again I apologise for such a late update, Year 2 is even worse than year 1 lol and I know year 3 will get worse :( Anyway, the next chapter is a real filler of a chapter and it will go back to Mimi I think :) **_

_**Please do read and review :)**_

_**Many thanks,**_

_**Livvie**_

* * *

**Chapter 82**

(Teddy's POV)

After finding out Verity James' true purpose, her true identity. I have continued digging. She is not alone in all this. I just know it. She couldn't have done all this without a master plan, without a master telling her what to do. And she must have allies, allies in the city after all Verity was British, all the evidence I have gathered are all pointing to one person, someone I have a great dislike for, someone I have no trust for since the day we meet. No… since the day I first heard his name. Paul Rayburn. Deming's fiancé. It makes sense, as their cover, they became stepsiblings, but in reality they are half siblings, silver and red blood spawns. Loyal to the devil, none have a heart; none have a soul, bound to the devil. Heart so dark, it could crush any good heart in a matter of seconds. That is why he is with Deming. He doesn't love her, he wants to break her heart, destroy her soul beyond return.

I knew something was wrong from the word go. His sudden appearance in her life, the chasing, the sudden proposal. He wants to destroy her and I cannot let the woman I love condemn to such fate. She should be happy free and loved. Even if she doesn't want to be with me, I need to free her from Paul. He is nothing but poison for her, over the past few months he has been poisoning her with false hope, with false love. This is not how love is supposed to be. This is no life for Deming. I must show her, prove to her the Paul she loves is not the prince of her dreams, that he is not her knight in shining armour. That he is a nephilim, a nephilim told to seduce her. I just know it. They are not meant to be. Paul Rayburn is a nephilim just like his sister. I just need to prove it. All the evidence I have collected so far suggest that he is who I think he is. This inkling is telling me he is a silver blood spawn. I know it, I have always been right. I have to tell Deming, but will she even listen to me? Probably not, but it is worth the try. I feel that only I can really save her, truly save her, been the knight in shining armour she has always dreamed of but never dare admit. Never one to admit that she would like to be a damsel in distress, to be rescued by her knight, her one true love. I know this what she wants, I know her all to well. I am her best friend and that one true love she always dreams of. The one she is suppose to be with, not him, not that Paul Rayburn. Just how am I going to do this, tell her that the man she loves, the man that she is engaged to, is a complete arsehole, there to break her heart.

Things have been tense between us the last few weeks, but we have slowly gone back to how we use to be. Though she is still not taking kindly to Felicity. How will she take it, me slating her boyfriend, saying that he is a nephilim? She will not believe me I know she will not.

"Do you really have any other choice?"

I turned to see a beautiful redhead, she looked like she just spent a day in the park rather than actually gathering evidence. She is a native New Yorker, but still gets mesmerized by the beautiful of New York. As her cover job she is a blogger, blogging about fashion, writing a fashion column.

"Do you have to go and read my mind?"

"You read like an open book Ted, you need to learn to close it, otherwise Ratburn will be able to hear your thoughts."

I couldn't help finding it slightly amusing every time I hear the adopted nickname Felicity created for Paul Rayburn. It was quite fitting, he is a complete rat. Rat is not even the right word to describe him, I can think of a better name…or rather phrases but that contains too many swear words.

"I'll try…but you know tonight it's there engagement party…they have been pushing it back with all that has happened in the coven."

"The joys, do I still have to go to that?"

"Well you are my date aren't you?"

"You should introduce me as your girlfriend, it will get on Deming's every nerve."

It would get on Deming's every nerve. I don't even know why she has such a problem with Felicity, she is such a nice person and clearly in love with someone else. We are just 'dating' friends with benefits…without the sex. She needs someone to 'date' and apparently so do I.

"I don't practically want to cross my best friend or lie to her."

"Yeah she is your best friend, she is hardly your friend these days, let along best friend."

Why was she so honest? So stupidly blunt? Couldn't a guy hope? Couldn't I still have hope that we will get together, that we will be the best of friends again? That she will not marry that tool?

"Honey, I am being honest…we shouldn't live on false hope."

There she was again…reading my mind, man am I an open book.

"Do you want to talk Felicity? About you and…"

"Don't mention his name…please. I am fine…."

"Sure you are, that's why you still wear that necklace he gave you."

The redhead looked at me with utter hatred, as if I said something that was so sensitive that it could break her heart. It still broke her heart.

"Like you said…just being honest."

"You know this necklace has significant value, I am not wearing it because of the love I have for him, I wear it because it is a life saver."

That was true; the necklace she wore round her neck was a bottle of healing water. Healing water from the heavens that healed our Regent. It was so precious, yet only a single drip could heal anyone.

"It is actually both, you and I both know you don't want to admit it. That necklace reminds you of him. Your love for him."

"And the betrayal…Ted please I don't want to talk about Raph"

"Raph is it?"

"Edward."

Two can play the game then, I hate the name Edward and there she had to go and use it. Sighing heavily I made my way towards the kitchen, I pulled out two beers and tossed one in her direction.

"Cheers."

"So tonight…I need to talk to Deming."

"Tonight…Teddy you can't do it tonight, it is her rather late and inappropriate engagement party."

"I really couldn't give a toss, she needs to be away from that tool now."

"Please don't use that word…it is awful. Even if Ratburn is that said word."

"I am sorry is it too much of a phallic image for you?"

"Teddy stop being so disgusting."

Taking a swing of the cold beer, I sat down and looked at her. She was right, I was being a complete arse, I don't need to say words like that, even if I don't like him. It is not like me, and a side I definitely do not want Deming to see. Just thinking of him of Paul Rayburn, being with Deming…doing things…that he shouldn't be doing with her. Makes my blood boil. So much that I want to go over there and well…I looked up at Felicity and I knew there and then that she was still reading my mind.

"Ted…wanting to cut of his willy isn't going to solve your problems. Sure it may stop him from having kids and I really do not want to be seeing Mini Paul Ratburn's."

"Why isn't tonight a good night?"

"Because it is her fricking engagement party that is what."

"She will get another one."

"Oh ever the optimist."

"Well someone has to be, and perhaps Raph, will be here."

"Don't you call him that…and you and I both know he will not."

"So only you can call him that then? Can I call him Ralphy?"

"Ted."

"Fine…how do you know, I am sure he loves you."

"But not enough to be with me."

"He is an archangel."

"So? Isn't there a saying that says 'Love will conquer all?' or my all time favourite. 'Love is stronger than the Almighty himself' Right, sure love is stronger than him, if it was he would be with me now, it is clearly he doesn't love me enough."

"Felicity…have you tried to be a little bit more positive, a little bit more optimistic."

"Don't you tell me to be more optimistic, I had been waiting, hoping…he told me he would be with me, no matter what, I waited for him…and then I realized that he would never come for me, no matter what all these so called writers say. It is all bull, love waits for no one. I spent over a century waiting for my love, and then I realize what a complete idiot I was. Wasting my life away for a man who clearly doesn't love me."

"Felicity…you never…"

"NO, stop it Ted. If I still had hope, I would be waiting for eternity. The love I have with Raphael is not the love, you have seen between Sariel and Elias. Elias loves Sariel with all his heart; he would do anything for her. Raphael wouldn't even consider leaving the heaven's for me. Sariel begged Elias not to follow her, and here he is now. He disobeyed her order, because he loves her, loves her so much that he can't even spend every waking hour away from her. That is true love, that is the love I have long given up on."

I wanted to tell her that, Elias didn't actually have a choice. He was actually cast down with the rest of us. But Raphael, the archangel, the Angel of Healing…he was never cast down, her never betrayed the Almighty. Yet he didn't love Ariella enough to even be with her. That must suck…big time.

"I am sorry Felicity…I shouldn't have…"

"Don't worry Ted, you are young…the love you have for Deming has formed in this world, and not up in the heavens…now back to you…are you still going to tell her tonight."

"Yes…I know it sounds stupid…"

"It is really stupid."

Noted. Sometimes I wished that she kept her mouth shut, I knew it was stupid, really didn't need someone to verbally tell me it was.

"But I have no other choice…I want him away from her as soon as possible."

"I know you do…you are a good guy you know."

"Not good enough…"

"Shut up Ted, Deming is being the stupid one not you. She will see the light and hopefully not when it is too late."

"Since when have you been the optimist?"

"Shut it. I thought you wanted me to be a little bit more optimistic?"

I did. I couldn't argue that. She was trying to be a good, friend and hell she was. And yes admittedly a better friend than Deming. Though I would never actually admit that out loud, no need to boost Ariella's ego, though she doesn't actually have one, she is just well rather honest. Though she probably read my mind anyway.

"I did…anyway…I better shoot off, need to get all pretty for tonight. Pick me up at 7?"

"I'll pick you up at 7."

I watched as the beautiful redhead left my apartment; I stood there in the same spot for a few minutes. Till I heard a familiar ring tone, looking at the phone in my hand, I saw that it was Deming calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Teddy, thought I would remind you that it's mine and Paul's engagement party tonight."

"I know…I won't forget."

"Are you bringing Felicity?"

"Yes…do you have a problem with that?"

Long pause. Of course she has a problem with me bringing Felicity as my date.

"Of course not! I love Felicity!"

High pitched voice. And a very clear liar. She doesn't want me to bring Felicity.

"Really? So you don't hate Felicity, for taking all of your best friend's attention? And you don't hate her for how she can pull of the colour teal better than you?"

"Don't be ridiculous Ted, why would I be jealous of her and you, besides I am with Paul and I love him."

Not after what I have to tell you…or you will love him more and hate me forever. Because you will problem think that I am some sick arsehole of a friend who is trying to sabotage your relationship with the silver blood spawn. Which I am…

"Ted? Ted? You there?"

"Hey yeah, sorry…"

"So…you and her…you an item?"

"Deming, I thought tonight was about you, not me."

"Oh come on Ted, answer my question."

"I'll see you tonight Deming."

"Teddy, please…"

"I'll speak with you tonight…"

"Ok fine, we will sneak of for a quick chat then. You better spill Lennox."

"Of course, see you tonight."

"You better Ted."

"Yes…now go and make yourself look beautiful."

"Fine…this is not over Ted."

"I know…see you tonight."

I hung up before she could say anymore about my fake relationship with Felicity. We haven't even kissed yet. She is in love with Raphael, while I am in love with Deming. I don't even know how long I can still keep up this fake relationship, it is not me, I don't want to do this, it is not me, yet part of me wants to make Deming jealous. Not that she is that jealous, more of the fact that Felicity is supposedly taking all of my attention. She has Paul anyway…but she will need me afterwards…after I break the news of her evil boyfriend. After I tell her what a complete idiot she is for considering to give up her immortality for him, for that monster. I need to stop her before it is too late.

(Deming's POV)

I hate her, I hate her, I hate her! She has taken my Teddy from me! He is different around me now, now that he is with her! Stupid perfect pretty Felicity Brown, who looks perfect in the colour teal! She is probably a nephilim, YES that is it she is a nephilim! Of course, that is why she is suddenly enters Ted's life! She is trying to worm her way into Ted's heart! She is going to break his heart; she is going to destroy him! I have to stop it, before he falls too deep! I bet she is his girlfriend! I have to save Teddy! Will he believe me though? I don't actually have any evidence or proof that she is a nephilim, but of course Teddy will believe me, I am his best friend after all. He is always on my side and I am always on his. That's what best friends are for, to look out for each other. I know if he thought my boyfriend was a nephilim he would tell me, not that my wonderful Paul could ever be a nephilim please, he is just… so perfect, just for me. I mean he is so romantic, in the unusual way, in a way that makes him unique. He is every girls dream, looks wise, but he chose me, he wants to marry me, he wants to spend the rest of forever with me. Well he wont last for forever, unless I can make him a blue blood, but I don't know how…the only way I can stay with him forever is, if I spend one life with him, one life time. I know I have long ago chosen my decision, by taking this path with him; I am condemning myself to one life, one life with him, with my love…as a human.

I have to tell Teddy…I have to tell Dehua, they won't like this not at all. I know Dehua will eventually get over it, but Teddy…I don't know…we are so close, he is my best friend, and I know he has always felt lonely, and I know he will miss me, and I know he will want me to stay a blue blood, but I can't…I have to be with him, I have to be with my love, I have to be with Paul. He is my love, my one true love, my only love. I am sure Teddy will understand, why I have to be human, he will understand he is Teddy, and he always has my interest at heart, he know this is the best for me. Of course he does. No one understands me like he does, well of course Dehua and Paul do, but Teddy well he is the third person outside my sister and my love. Edward Lennox forever will you be my best friend.

"Baby?"

Knocking me out of my thoughts, came a deep voice, I turned around to see my man, my beautiful man dressed to impress, wearing a suit, did I mention that I always liked a guy in a suit? Teddy always wears a suit, he always looks so gorgeous.

"Hey, looking very dapper Mr Rayburn."

"Why Thank you, you are looking rather fine yourself baby cakes."

He moved closer to me, wrapping his strong arms round my small waist and kissed me furiously on the lips and then slowly sending kisses down my neck, his hand reached out to unzip my dress. Placing a small hand onto his muscular chest, I pushed him back.

"Paul…"

"Shush baby…I want you."

"And I want you, but we have to leave in ten."

"Oh come on baby…you know you want too."

"Seriously Paul. We should leave."

"Oh darling but I just can't wait."

"Well you will have too."

Tearing myself from his arms, I made it for the door, I turned to look around to see the disappointed look on my fiancé's face, I pitied him, walking back up to him, I kissed him with all my heart and all my love.

"I'll give all of me to you tonight…ok"

"Fine, I hold you to your word babe."

Kissing him one last time, I grabbed his arm and lead him to the front door. To the Plaza hotel where our engagement party will be held. There were paps everywhere, taking picture of us, it was so overwhelming, yet I couldn't help but feel like a princess, with a beautiful sapphire rock on my left hand.

"Let's go and greet our guests."

I nodded at my beautiful fiancé and let him lead me to our designated room. There we where in a room filled with our family, friends and coworkers. I couldn't help but feel over the moon, when they erupted up in cheers. It was so overwhelming. I could have choked on my own tears. We where finally greeted by a tall male, he was stunning in his suit, so beautiful. Burberry, one of my favourite British brands.

"Teddy!"

I wrapped my arms round Ted and he pulled me close; pulling back I smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss me on the cheek.

"You look absolutely beautiful, you take my breath away."

I couldn't help but blush at his words, and for a moment I was totally captivated by them, until my eyes locked with a figure behind him, that Felicity Brown, who yet again was wearing teal, she was wearing the most amazing teal colour dress I had ever seen, she made my sapphire blue ball gown look crappy.

"Ted, can I speak to you."

"You need to greet your guests Deming."  
"NOW."

I watched as Ted turned to apologise to his date, girlfriend whatever she is. She won't be in his life for long, not after I finish telling him what a witch of a girlfriend he has.

I led Ted to the balcony, I shut the doors behind us and turned to look at him, really taking him in, and gosh he was stunning.

"Deming, I have something to tell you."

"Oh really? That can wait…what I have to say is more important."

"I don't think so…"  
"Ted, please."

I watched as he nodded his head, indicating he was letting me go first. I paused for a few minutes debating how I was going to tell him this…whether I would outright say his girlfriend was a nephilim or do I slip it in.

"Deming…"

"Ted…what is the deal with you and Felicity?"

"What about us?"

"Well are you too, dating? Well of course you guys are, but are you two like together, together, like me and Paul?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does!"

"Are you jealous?"

What? Me Jealous? NO…well yes…but I am not going to admit that to Ted other wise he is going to think that I like him. Or something, and that is like totally absurd. I mean me; having feelings for Ted Lennox…no…no I love Paul Rayburn.

"No, of course not! Don't be ridiculous I am with Paul…and I love Paul."

"Why does it matter whether Felicity and I are in a relationship?"

"Oh my god! Are you screwing that crazy redhead?"

"What? No. Felicity and I's relationship hasn't gone that far!"

" So you admit it you and Felicity are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Deming…please, Felicity and I are still trying to work out what is going on between us, and sex hasn't even cross our minds."

"What and you are saying that? I am a slut for jumping into bed with Paul so quickly?"

"What no!"

"You are thinking it!"

"Don't be ridiculous Deming! Like I care about your physical activities."

"Right... sure you wasn't, then why was you so against my engagement?"

"Because it is too soon! You don't even know him that well. He is not who you think he is!"

"You don't even know that Felicity bitch that well! She has you twisted round her little finger! She is using you! God Ted you are so bloody blind."

"What? That is absurd, Felicity is nothing but a good friend."

"Ooh good friend? Or a good screwing partner."

"Shut up Deming, you don't know her."

"What like I don't know Paul? I know him a lot better than you know that nephilim of a girlfriend of yours!"

"What?"

Shit. It slipped out, well it is out now, and nothing I can do to take back what I said.

"I'm sorry do I have to repeat myself? That's right your little bitch of a girlfriend is using you, she is a nephilim."

"She is far from a nephilim. As far as I am concerned the one who has been twisted round someone's finger is you. God you are so blind to it all. And now you accuse Felicity of being a nephilim, when you have been with a nephilim all along. And you want to be human for him, for that nephilim, you really think he is human? He is far from it."

How dare he accuse Paul of being a nephilim, twisting my words! How dare he! He has no right to say such a thing. That is why I found myself slapping Teddy. I hit him so hard, it left a firm red mark.

"How dare you Teddy, how dare you."

"How dare I? I have put up with all this crap for so long now. And I just cant frigging take it anymore! I knew from the beginning that there was something wrong about him. And now I know the truth, why he is in your life, and I can't believe you brought all his lies, he doesn't love you! He is using you! And you thought you could keep the fact that you want to become human from me!"

How did he know? Has he been following me? Has he been stalking my every move? That bastard.

"SHUT UP! You don't know him!"

"And you don't know him! How can you give up your blue blood for HIM!"

"Because I love him! Like you will ever understand! You don't know what love is."

"Right, so I am the heartless man then, not knowing what love is, because I have never really known love…yeah that's right blame me, because it is never your fault. You know what, I'm done. We're done."

What? 'I'm done. We're done.' He is talking like we are in a relationship. No one says 'I'm done' but me. Who does he think he is? I am Deming Chen, I am the Angel of Mercy and right now I have no mercy for Edward Lennox.

"What?"

"It is clear that you don't believe me. That you will never believe me. So I shall let you learn the hard way. Goodbye Deming."

That was it, the end, and tears brimming out of my eyes as I watched him walk away, as I watched him walk out of my life. Out of my life forever, it was done us…us as friends. How had we let this happen? How? He was my best friend, how did I not see that he hated my fiancé? Composing myself, I walked back in, just as the music started up, my attention turned to the band on the stage, and there stood him. He was beautiful, absolutely beautiful…and I lost him, my best friend…my Teddy.

What was he doing up there, on the stage. He hasn't been one for the spotlight, not one for centre of attention. Now there he was standing on the stage in front of the microphone.

"This song, not only do I dedicate to the happy couple, but also to someone I use to know. I think you know who you are."

I stared at him, unaware of my surroundings, unaware that everyone was waltzing around me, my eyes was fixed onto my best friend. A friend I cannot find the heart to forgive. I watched as he started to sing, his eyes locked with mine and never looking away. I couldn't look at him, for I felt that this song was for me, yet it couldn't be, how could it be. I knew this song well, I knew it so well…no it wouldn't be for me, it is probably for his girlfriend, that nephilim bitch.

'_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on  
For only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye  
And never knew  
So close was waiting  
Waiting here with you  
And now, forever, I know  
All that I want is to hold you  
So close

So close to reaching  
That famous happy ending  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend  
Now you're beside me  
And look how far we've come  
So far  
We are  
So close...

Oh, how could I face these faceless days  
If I should lose you now?

We're so close to reaching  
That famous happy ending  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming  
Though we know we are  
So close  
So close, and still  
So far...'

When the song ended, I turned to look in his direction, in the direction of the stage, but he was already gone. And so was that Felicity bitch, I get this funny feeling that this will be the last ever see him again, my best friend, my Ted. Part of me wanted to go tell him that I was sorry, that all was forgiven, yet I couldn't…I just couldn't how could he say all those hateful words about my love? How could he hurt me like that? It is not like him, so not like him. Not like him at all.


	83. All Roads Leads to Rome

_**Hey guys, I am soo sorry for such a late update, I have been super business trying to look for a job and well failing miserably. And I have had lots of trips to London, so been a bit busy, super excited for the London Olympics eek! Anyway, as I was saying sooo sorry for such a late update. This isn't much of a chapter, really isn't, a filler chapter, but I thought we needed to hear from Mimi. The next chapter will return to Teddy. **_

_**I have noticed that there is a still a lot of wrong doings on this site and it makes me sad, and I do wonder whether I should continue this story when I know it is near it's end. **_

_**Anyway, I hope everyone is having a lovely summer. Mine hasn't been all that so far, but I am going to go and watch the tennis at Wimbledon! Soooooo excited :) I would like to reach about 695+ reviews please, that would be amazing, well to reach 700 would be even more amazing :) **_

_**Livvie **_

**Chapter 83**

(Mimi's POV)

I can't believe that so much has happened in New York while I have been gone. What, it has been about three months, almost four and Kingsley…god. I am still no closer in finding him. I have been on a wild goose chase for the past three months. They are on to me. They know I am seeking my love, or that is just me being extremely paranoid. Europe is no safe place. I hear the European Coven is corrupt, well not all but some are and I fear that the Countess is corrupt too. I went to her once, long ago and I will not go to her again. I just do not feel safe asking for her help. Especially when it concerns Kingsley. I feel that I can trust no one. All the people that I trusted are all back home. Or lost…gone again… forever. Stop it Mimi, NO Kingsley is not gone. He is a fighter. He fights for those he loves. He fought for our love and I will fight for him. Till my heart stops beating.

Sometimes I wish I were back home. Then perhaps none of what has happened. Wouldn't have happened. Like with Oliver, not long after I left he was beaten up, and because of that he could lose little Jazz and I don't want that for him. He is a damn good father. Everyone can see it! The judge can! Those bloody Keys! How can they take Jazz away from her father? The very father that she loves with all her heart. Or with Ted! I really thought Deming would come round, I really thought she would see sense but no, she is engaged to that buffoon. Who Ted suspects is a silver blood spawn. I don't blame him for thinking that. Not after what has happened to Chace. My nephew, my precious nephew. I can't believe the psychopath Verity James burned him. Who was him 'imaginary friend' How sick was she? Pretending to be a little girl, to twist and turn my nephew! She has left a lot of psychological damage to him. He is only six for goodness sakes! Does she not have just a slight nurturing bone in her god damn body? Clearly not since she tried to kill Taylor and Avery but got my niece instead! Paige…I still can't believe that she is gone. Dead. Though I am glad her parents finally figured out who she was. So they could say their goodbyes. I am also thankful that young Coco is safe. I probably could have stopped some of these things from ever happening. I really could have, if I was home. Home in New York. I hope they can forgive me. Forgive me for my absence. Pulling out my phone I was just about to make a call, when my phone started vibrating. It was Jack. The very person I was about to call to get an update of his life.

"Hello?"

"Mimi…sorry to call so late."

"It's fine Jack. I haven't been able to sleep anyway."

"Still no lead on Martin?"

"No."

"I am sorry Mimi."

"It is alright Jack. Now what is wrong?"

"How did you know something is wrong?"

"Jack I am your sister and once your bond mate. Besides, I know you, you wouldn't call if it wasn't serious."

"I guess you are right…it is Schuyler."

Oh it would be that Van Alen bitch. Yes after all these years, I Am still very bitter. Though if she never was born or if I actually killed her then I wouldn't be with Kingsley. I wouldn't have found my true love. So yes I guess I am thankful in some ways. Though she has humiliated me greatly and now she is messing with my brother.

"What has the bitch done?"

"Mimi!"

"Sorry…what has Van Alen done?"

"Nothing. Well not nothing…I think I am losing her."

"What do you mean not nothing? And losing her? Don't' be ridiculous she loves you and you guys basically go at it like rabbits."

"We don't go at it like rabbits, that is you and Martin. Besides we can't especially with Isla around. It is just she thinks I am cheating on her."

What? Jack cheating? It is clear that he is smitten with his wife. I cannot see it. But then again Jack cheated on me…so anything is possible. But I know that they are meant to be. Just like Kingsley and I.

"That is absurd! When I come back to New York I am going to slap her back to reality. How does she ever think you are cheating on her?"

"She thinks I am seeing Frankie."

Frankie? Frankie Duvall? Oliver's fiancée? The red blood? Who slapped Jasmine? No way. That is the most stupid thing I ever heard. Why would Jack cheat on her? Especially with a red blood. I mean seriously!

"What? That is just insane! You mean Oliver's fiancée right?"

"Yes that Frankie."

"Why?"

"She doesn't like Frankie."

Who would? I don't even like her. No sense in style always seems to have a glare on her face. And she always smelt of trouble. But I have noticed that Schuyler has taken a huge dislike to Frankie. And well it is not like her, I mean after all I have done to her she doesn't hate me. She is actually nice to me. Which makes me hate her more.

"Yes I have noticed that too. I don't blame her though. After all she slapped Jazz."

"I know but it doesn't mean you go out of your way to make her miserable."

"Hold on. You are sticking up for Frankie? No wonder your wife thinks you are having an affair."

"So it is my fault?"

"I am not saying that. I am saying that you screwed up."

"How exactly?"  
"Well look at it from Schuyler's perspective. Frankie enters her best friend's life and totally dominates Oliver. With her it is like he doesn't have a back bone."

"Not you too."

"What?"

"You think Frankie is bad for Hazard-Perry too?"

Yes I did. Oliver used to follow Frankie round like a bloody dog. Doing whatever she wanted but when Jasmine walked into his life. It was like he saw light; he started to take control of his life again. Making sure Jazz stays with him. Making a life a future for his daughter.

"But she is. She really does control him, or did until his daughter entered his life."

"She is not that bad!"

"She is not that bad? Listen to yourself Jack. You wonder why she thinks you are having an affair."

"But I am not."

"I know. Look Frankie hit Jazz. Isla was with her when it happened, imagine if Frankie hit Isla. How would you feel?"

"I'd be so angry."

"Exactly. Frankie is not safe to be around trust me Jack."

"Schuyler has been really out of order."

"Really? In what way?"

"She has been going out of her way to make Frankie miserable. By using Isla."

Using Isla? What on earth is he talking about? Why would Schuyler using Isla to get to Frankie? It makes no sense at all. Schuyler loves her daughter with all her heart.

"In what way?"

"She has been teaching her moves to use on Frankie, which she then turned around and used on me."

"My niece being a mischief? She sounds like any 5 year old."

"No Schuyler taught Isla to kick Frankie's chair while she is driving as well and a really irritating popping noise."

"I am sorry Jack, but I am with Schuyler here. Frankie sort of deserves what is coming to her. She hit a child."

"Only once!"

"Exactly! Only once. Which means she will do it again."

"Mimi I don't think she is that bad!"

"Well keep doing what you are doing and you are going to be sure to lose your wife and child for good."

"Stop seeing Frankie. Prove to Schuyler that you are not cheating on her. Prove to her that she is your life."

"But she is."

"Prove it too her Jack. Ok."

"Thanks Mimi you will find him, I know you will."

"I know I will…I better go Jack. Call me if you need me ok. I will always be here for you."

"I know. Thank you. Take care Mimi, be careful ok."

"I will. Bye Jack."

Hanging up on my brother, I started to scroll through my contact list. My thumb hovered over the dial button without a second thought I pressed dial. They picked up within the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Schuyler."

"Mimi?"

"Yes."

"Is everything ok? It is unlike you to even call me."

"I don't' even know why I am really. It is just I heard about what is going on in New York."

"About what?"

"You are accusing Jack of having an affair."

"Mimi. I really don't need you to take Jack's side. The evidence is all there? Like Frankie naked in my house."

Frankie naked! In their house! Jack never mentioned that! Why was she naked! No wonder Schuyler thinks they are having an affair. Now how do I help my brother? Make his wife believe that the love of his life is her?

"Do explain in full detail of my brother and Frankie."

So I spent a good part of an hour listening to my sister in law's growing evidence of my brother's betrayal, though some of them I do feel she has misunderstood the situation, like Frankie naked, she technically wasn't naked, but she wasn't far from it. Though both Frankie and Jack denied that they are having an affair, Schuyler is still skeptical. I don't really blame the girl, there is definitely incriminating evidence of my brother doing the dirty deed.

"Look Schuyler, I am going to stop you right there, so yes it does 'look' like my brother is cheating on you. But they both say that nothing is going on. Surely you should trust my brother, he loves you, and I know you are angry at him, and hell I am angry at him, but it is tough times in New York, you and Jack need to stick together, you don't want someone taking advantage of your vulnerability, think for Isla's safety. She needs her father."

"I am very capable of protecting after my daughter, thank you very much."

"I know you are, but a girl needs her father. You know how that feels; it is not right of you to keep my niece from her father, anyway. Just because you don't want to make contact with my brother doesn't mean my niece doesn't."

"I guess you are right…I am still not moving back into the house though."

"That's fine, so long my niece gets to see her father, that is all that really matters. Where are you staying anyway?"

"With Avery at the moment."

"Why don't you stay at mine…I mean no one is living there at the moment, besides Avery and Taylor have enough on their plate, with 'Paige's' death and the psychological damage that bitch left on Chace."

"Why are you being so nice?"

Why was I being so nice? Is she accusing me too? Ok, she has every right to question my motives, after all we aren't all buddy buddies, she is still borderline on my girls I like to hate list. But she is my brother's wife, and I have to tolerate her, and I love my niece, even if she is secretly my favourite. According to her father, she is more and more like me everyday, and well I can't help but feel a little proud that my niece is a mini me, just a lot nicer.

"You are my sister in law, and at times I find it hard to even tolerate you, but Jack called and I am worried…a lot has happened in New York, and I feel if I was there I could have helped, so basically I am trying to help from where I am now."

"It is not your fault Mimi, there is only so much that you can do. Thank you, I'll give Jack a call…maybe we do need to talk."

"Yes you do…well I better let you go."

"Mimi…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, and I know you will find Kingsley."

"Thanks, Bye."

Hanging up on my sister in law. I went back to the files on my desk, I know I am close I have to be, I have been all over Italy and now I am back where I started, Rome. I have to be close, I have to be, my heart is suppose to lead me to him, there has got to be a clue somewhere, a clue somewhere in Rome. Rome, our first home, home when I was last know as Agrippina, yes Princess Agrippina, sister to Caligula, wife to Valerius, blind to the love Gemellus had for me. The Rome where I was a complete bitch…oh my god of course! Caligula's palace, it is still standing today, a museum, and there are dungeons, deep inside the palace…where he was once placed. The dungeons! Why did I not think of there in the first place!

Racing towards Caligula's palace, I was in the dungeons in no time. Following my heart I came to the deepest cell, deep underground, deep under the palace, deep under Rome. Entering the cell I was overwhelmed with so many emotions so many memories. Taking me back to the day when Sariel found him, where she found Kingsley, my Kingsley, where she saved him. So that he could be with me, so that he can always be with me. I was there too, so in love with Valerius, so blinded to the love Gemellus had for me. Though there were old memories, memories of my past, there were also new ones. Fresh ones. Ones just a little over a week old. He was here, my Kingsley, and I was too late. These memories showed that he was alone, locked with chains, locked in a cold room, a room so damp. Oh Kingsley, why didn't I realise sooner. The room was full of dark magic, magic used to stop him from using the glom, stopping him from reaching out for help, help I know he wouldn't call for anyway. There was one memory that really shook me, his memories, he was speaking to me.

"Mimi, I know you will come find me, I know you will. I know too well, even though I wouldn't want you too. I know you will. You will know that something is wrong and like you, you would drop everything for me. But I must stop you here; I hear rumours that they are taking me away, and I ask of you not to look for me, please don't. I cannot live with myself if I know something has happened to you. So please my dear Azrael do this for me, don't come looking. They will hurt you, and I can't have that, stay safe my love, I will always be with you. Always, you will always be my princess."

He knew, he knew, so he left me a message, begging me not to look for him, but he should know by now that I cannot, I simply couldn't. He is my everything, he is my life. I set out to save him, I set out to save my damsel in distress, and I will save him, I have to save him. It doesn't matter if we can't have a child, though it pains me, what is more important is that he is with me, forever. For eternity. I saved him before and I will save him again. Kingsley Martin I will find you.


	84. Leaving On A Jet Plane

_**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, and I am sorry for the late update again, a lot is going on personally, so haven't had the time to write. And well the Blue Bloods page really is losing its magical touch, with constant plagiarism and bullying etc., well yeah I am starting to get sick of it. To me, there aren't that many appealing stories anymore, less people are reading or reviewing, which is a bit rubbish for the writers, but I can understand why there is a low rating in readers and reviewers. Honestly quite sick and tired of all the blue bloods shenanigans. Reviewers encouraging such shenanigans are just in the wrong, and despite my speeches people still continue to be well complete disrespectful individuals. What can I say? Or do? People acting like that and boosting their own review counts just make a complete Muppet of themselves. **_

_**This story is near it's end, and I vowed to finish a story, but I am losing interest not in the story itself, but the interest in the readers and reviewers, the lack of reviews upsets me, but the lack of respect some people have for fellow writers, upsets me even more. **_

_**Anyway, Sorry that this isn't much of a chapter another filler lol .The next chapter will continue this chapter sort of :) It will be a Deming chapter! Sooo many chapters now :) I have been soo busy I forgot that this story turned two not so long ago! I should have finished it by now, but yeah you cannot predict the future, anyway a very happy belated birthday to 'If There Is A Will, There Is A Way' I would love to reach around 700 reviews that would be awesome :) Well more would be awesome :) the 707**__**th**__** reviewer will get a five chapter summary, and insight to a possible sequel, if I still feel that this site deserves a sequel. **_

_**Liv x**_

* * *

**Chapter 84**

(Ted's POV)

It's done. It's over. There is nothing left for me. She doesn't believe me. She never will believe me. He has brainwashed her. Twisted her under his finger. She is so blinded by his liars that she cannot see that he is a threat, not only to her, but to the coven too. I know he is a nephilim, Felicity knows, everyone knows, but her, but my beloved Deming…no! She was never mine and now I know she never will be. Racing back to my apartment after the disastrous confrontation at her engagement party, I started to pack frantically, until I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. A ray of hope shot through my system, was it her? Was it the girl I am so madly in loved with? Turning around my eyes locked with a beautiful pair of blue. My heart sunk, it was not her, no of course not, it would never be her. What a fool.

"Ted. I'm sorry."

"I know."

Turning back round I continued to pack, I thought Felicity was going to stop me, instead she just helped me pack, taking what I threw into the bag and packed it neatly.

"You know. She accused you of being a nephilim."

"Oh really? Well isn't that just charming?"

"I told her otherwise."

"Good, I am guessing you told her that her crazy ass of a fiancé is a nephilim?"

"Yup she doesn't believe me."

"Well like I didn't see that coming. You should have shown her the folder."

"Does it matter? She won't believe me anyway."

"True."

"Felicity…am I an idiot?"

"Yes and No."

"Do explain."

"No in the sense you did the right thing, you tried your best, it is down to her whether she wants to believe. Yes in the sense that you are running away."

"Am I making a mistakes?"

"Perhaps…look Ted, I say you think this over before you leave on a jet plane."

She kissed me on the cheek before she made her way to the door. I turned to watch her leave, I was going to miss her, she has been such a good friend.

"Oh and Ted, fly privately."

And then she was gone. Could I really leave New York? Could I really leave my brother? Could I really leave her? Could I? God, I love her, but I know there is nothing left for me. She will never love me like the way that I love her. No I know that now. I am not her love, he is. The selfish nephilim.

Picking up my phone, I dialed a oh so familiar number. It took several rings before she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

Replied a rather sleep and annoyed voice.

"Oh shit, sorry Liv I totally forgot about the time difference, it's like 5 am isn't it?"

"4am actually."

"Shit, sorry. I'll call back later."

"No it's ok. You called me, this must be important, hang on a sec."

She was so selfless, my sweet red blood friend. I heard her whisper her apologies to a rather grumpy male voice, a male voice that sounded rather concerned and protective, after she reassured him that it wasn't Jace, I heard movement and a click of a door.

"Hi Ted, sorry about that."

"Jace has been calling you a lot then?"

"All the frigging time, especially even since I got engaged."  
"Wow, now he wants you."

"I know, Will absolutely hates him."

"I don't blame him. If I was Will I would have given Jace a knuckle sandwich."

"Oh he has, a few too. Will is very protective of me."

"Good. I am happy for you Livvie."

"Thank you Ted. Now speak to me."

"It's Deming."

"Of course, what has she done?"

So I explained to my dear red blood friend, how Deming jumped into bed with Paul and now are engaged in a space of less that six months. My dear friend was clearly disgusted. She dated Will five years before he finally popped the question. She was very angry too, angry that I was being hurt. Livvie is nothing like Felicity, Fliss was so honest; so blunt, so with the truth, while Liv, she was full of hope, so full of dreams, a big believe in fate, believing that things happen for a reason.

"Liv, there is nothing left for me now."

"Oh Ted, don't say that."

"It is true, I have to leave, I must."

"Ted, where would you go?"

"To a city I love, a country full of history."

"London? You are coming here?"

"Well you are getting married."

"Ted, that's not for another year."  
"I know, I have to get away."

"Ted you are welcome to stay with Will and I. but I have to say what you are doing is hardly heroic."

"What do you mean?"

"Ted, every girl is looking for her knight in shining armour. You are everything Deming dreams of, but by running you are showing that you are nothing but a coward. However much I want to see your pretty face, I want you to go and fight for your princess, I want you not to give up, things happen for a reason Ted, I really believe in that. And I know when this 'love' she has with this Paul guy is going to fade and she will need you, if you run, she will be even more vulnerable."

"I have made my choice Livvie."

"Ok, then I support your decision, let me know your flight details, so I can come pick you up."

"Liv, that really isn't necessary."

"It is. You was there for me, and now it is my turn to be here for you."

She was a kind friend, a dear friend, yet like Fliss she spoke the truth, truth that I didn't want to hear. I didn't want to be the coward, I didn't want to be the one that ran and hide. But I really have nothing left for me, the one I love with all my heart, will never love me back. I know I should have a little more faith, but I have watched Fliss go through so much pain because of her love for Raphael, and perhaps my fate with Deming is doomed just like it was for Ariella and Raphael. Though there is a part of me telling me that there is hope, ever the optimist.

After the long discussion with my red blood best friend, I had spoke to her till it was 6 am her time. Luckily for her it was a Saturday so she didn't have to go to work, though her fiancé wasn't best pleased that I kept his beloved awake for so long, he must have woken to an empty bed and panicked. He worries for the love of his life every minute of the day, he is scared to wake up to not feel her next to him. That is true love that is the love I have for Deming, but I know that when I wake she will never be next to me, I know that she will not come home to me. We will never share what Liv and Will have. I must leave that is the only way. If it is the cowardly way, it is the only way, my only path.

There a light knock on my front door, and I apologized to my dear friend and left her to finally get some sleep, while I headed for the door to see who would be calling so late. Opening the door I am met by not just one pair of eyes but also two. One grey the other hazel.

"Avery, Taylor…what are you doing here so late?"

"We heard from Deming…that you are a lousy head venator, and that you accused Paul of being a nephilim, Oh Ted what was you thinking? I know you confided in me about your beliefs about Paul Rayburn, but why did you pick her engagement party to announce the truth to her?"

Avery was right, I should have gone to her for advice after all she is the Angel of Guidance. I lead the couple into my apartment, or rather the apartment I shared with my brother, though once he marries Dehua, I will have no home. Immediately Avery spotted my packed bags, ever so observant.

"Ted! What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"London."

"LONDON! Why? You are my head venator! Ted you cannot run from this, I know how much a broken heart hurts, but Ted you…"

"I know I am a coward…I have nothing left for me here."

"Ted that is not true! You have people who love you, you have family."

"But I don't have her."

And I never will so I must leave, I have to leave. I cannot bear to watch her throw her life away, throw her immortally away for that piece of filth, it is too much, too much for my heart.

"Ted, don't be so selfish."

Selfish? Well that is a first, I know I am a coward for running away, Fliss said it and so did Liv, but selfish? There really is a first time for everything.

"You cannot leave behind your coven, I know you are in pain and I know you want to ran, but running is not the option, you have people hear who love you and will support you through this, please do not leave."

"I have made up my mind Regent and I suggest you support my decision."

"So you are going to leave behind your brother, your coven. Everything that you have here."

"There is nothing left, you must understand."

"I do, but as your Regent and as the Angel of Guidance, I advise you not to do this, running will only open more boxes of trouble. Running won't solve your problems, if Paul is who you really think he is, shouldn't you stay to show Deming the truth? Prove to her that her throwing her blue blood immortality is damn right stupid? Show her that Paul is a nephilim, don't run."

"I would like to be alone."

"Ted! YOU…."

I watched as the Angel of Time, rested a hand on his beloved shoulders. Keeping her calm, keeping her from lashing out at me. For being a fool, for being a coward, for being selfish.

"Sariel, we should go. He has made his choice, and you should respect it."

"Ted, I ask of you not as your Regent, but as your friend, do not leave, do not leave behind the family that loves you."

And with that the beautiful blonde was out of my door, while her beloved just looked at me, looked at me with total sadness, and total pity.

"Ted, I hope you are making the right decision. I wish you the best, and whenever you choose to come home, we will be here for you."

Before I could utter a word of thanks he was out the door. Leaving me to feel a mix of emotions.

(Avery's POV)

After so much has happened I am about go and lose another head venator! I cannot believe it! I cannot believe Ted! He is one of the best venator I have in this goddamn coven, and now he is leaving, leaving because of a broken heart, inflicted by the one thing that matters the most to him. His beloved Deming.

_(Earlier at Deming and Paul's Engagement Party) _

_(Avery's POV)_

_Walking towards the bathroom, I found a number of people standing outside the ladies. A range of red blood women desperate to pee, then there was Paul Rayburn, Deming's red blood fiancé, Dehua and Sam - Deming's Sister and future brother in law. All banging at the door, calling out her name. _

"_Babe, what's wrong? Open the door." _

"_Deming, it's me Dehua open the door please, talk to me." _

_What the hell is going on? I am a girl who needs to pee, and why is Deming locking herself in the bathroom at her engagement party? Seriously, this is not the Deming I know. Pushing my way through the crowd, I turned to face everyone. _

"_OK, people who need to pee go and find other bathroom…NOW."_

_I watched as the red bloods scattered away in their oh so high heels, once I knew that the only red blood left was Paul Rayburn I turned back round to face the bathroom door. _

"_Deming, its Avery please open the door."_

"_Leave me alone." _

"_Deming open this god damn door now. Before I break it down." _

_I waited, one Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mis…then the door opened, and there was a make smudged Deming Chen. Paul pushed his way past me and wrapped his arms round his fiancée. I watched as Deming pushed him away._

"_Don't. I don't want to speak to anyone but Avery ok, and if I catch anyone eavesdropping I will hit you so hard you won't see the light of day again." _

_I watched as everyone left, and Paul left reluctantly, when we both were sure there was no one nearby we both entered the bathroom, while I called for Taylor through the glom to guard the bathroom entrance. We both sat at one of the benches, and I waited for Deming to burst into tears again. Placing my hand over hers I squeezed it gently. Her sobs started to calm down, when I felt that she was ready, I spoke. _

"_Deming, this is not like you, speak to me." _

"_It's Ted."_

_Oh it would be Ted, they are so meant for each other. It is just well she cannot see that, all that she has dreamed about is him. The man she dreams about, is him, is Edward Lennox. My current head venator. _

"_Ted, right…I saw him leave quite quickly." _

"_I…know…that's my fault…well sort of."_

"_Ok elaborate."_

_I listened as she explained how she got into this heated argument with her best friend. I listened as she explained how she accused her best friend's girlfriend as being a nephilim and then Ted being Ted got angry and accused right back. Why did he pick her engagement party? But then again it was Deming who started the accusing first. _

"_Deming, firstly I don't think Felicity is a nephilim, no wait I know she isn't. She is Ariella, the Angel of Nature. Surely you remember her." _

"_Ariella? No….Raphael's Ariella?"_

"_There was only ever one Ariella." _

"_SO what if she isn't a nephilim, I still don't like her." _

"_And why not?"_

"_She is taking my Teddy away from me." _

"_Deming, he was never your Teddy."_

"_Yes he is, we been friends for age, he is my best friend, I need him." _

"_I know you do, but you are with Paul, and he is with Felicity, he isn't yours, he is just your best friend." _

"_That's besides the point, I want my best friend back, and I know for sure that I am not apologizing first, he accused my fiancé of being a nephilim! Seriously, Paul is far from it. And just last week, I bit him, his blood doesn't no taste of one whom is part silver." _

"_Deming, have you ever tasted a nephilim's blood?"_

"_No…"_

"_Then how can you be so sure?"_

"_HOLD ON…are you saying that you agree with Ted? Because I swear to god…"_

"_Deming, I didn't say I did. What I am saying is that you don't know what nephilim blood taste like because you haven't tried it before. Look I was once poisoned by a nephilim, I almost died, if it wasn't for Elias, he saved me. Nephilims can easily disguise themselves as vulnerable red bloods, or better yet as blue bloods. One pretended to be Elias and I fell for it." _

"_Oh my goodness! Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Honestly I am quite ashamed of myself, how did I ever think that, that nephilim was my beloved Elias? How was I such a fool? I just want you to be safe…I know what you think of doing…you want to strip yourself of your immortality." _

_I watched as I lost eye contact with her as she muttered the word no. From that I knew she was lying flat out. _

"_Don't liar Deming, I have eyes and ears everywhere. Look I get it, why you want to give up your immortality, but I advise you to think this through thoroughly before you rush in to it. You do not want to regret your decision. Once the transformation has been made there is no going back."_

"_Avery, I know what I am doing." _

"_I know…but Deming love makes you do the most unexpected things. Just take time to think this through properly, think about who you will be hurting, think about whether Paul is really who he says he is, whether his heart truly lies with you. You don't want to throw away your immortality, if he isn't truly the one."_

"_I know he is."_

"_Deming…I am going to be honest with you, I agree with Ted, in the fact that your relationship with Paul has gone by far too quickly, it hasn't even been six months and you are already engaged, this is already ringing alarm bells. Deming you are not a red blood, you are blue, you are an angel, and you getting engaged to a red blood so quickly, doesn't seem right ok. I am worried… concerned."_

"_There is nothing to worry about, I know Paul, I know him through and through." _

"_Look, just do some of your own digging first ok, I don't want you to regret your decision."_

"_I promise."_

"_Good, now freshen up and get out there, this is your night. No one is going to steal your thunder."_

_With a quick hug, I left Deming to pamper herself, while I took Taylor's hand and led him towards the exit, where we will be going to find my head venator, and I think I know where he will be. _

(The next day – JFK Airport, NY)

(Ted's POV)

I have made my choice; there is no going back now. No, some may say I am stubborn, guess I am, but I can't stay here, I can't watch her marry that fool, I cannot watch her give up her immortality for him. I tried to stop her and it didn't work, so my work is done. It is done, over. There is nothing left for me. So here I stand with my brother and his soon to be wife, the Regent and her bond mate. All so happy, all so in love, all begging me not to leave. But my decision has been made. I decided when I left her; I am not coming back, not ever.

"Ted, don't go…you don't have to come to the wedding, but don't go. You are my brother, and we have always been together."

I looked at my twin, my twin brother, my brother from the heavens just like Deming and Dehua. We have always been together; I always had his back, as he always had mine. But now for the first time in a long time we must part for a very long time. The longest we have been apart is six months, when he was away with Dehua, now I don't ever intend to return to New York.

"I'm sorry Sam, I have too."

"No don't you apologise, I am sorry, I am so sorry that I was so cooped up with my life that I didn't realise you was going through so much pain, how stupid was I not to see that you was in love, that you seek the girl that doesn't love you."

Yes now my brother and his lover knows who I love, who I long to be with. Both blind to my affection to Deming until now. My brother gave me a hug, and then so did his wife to be.

"Ted don't go…I am sure Deming she…"

"Dehua, you don't have too stand up for Deming, we both know how stubborn she is, it's ok, she has chosen her path and now I have to make mine."

"Ted…"

Giving my soon to be sister in law another hug, I turned to face my Regent. She did not look happy, not happy at all. Just at that very moment came running two very small children, one blonde that another brunette. Kneeling at the leave of a child, the two children came crashing into my arms. Both sobbing.

"Uncle Teddy, don't leave…please."

She was one of the only other people who called me Teddy, sweet little Coco. My sweet little niece. Her brother now the silent boy was sobbing quietly as he held onto me tightly.

"Kiddos, I have to go, but I will see you both soon, hopefully."

I was lying flat out; I had no intention to return to the States, no intentions at all. I was going to live the life of a lone blue blood. I wouldn't be returning, not to see my niece or nephew, nor to see my brother or his wife. No I will not be returning.

Giving both twins a kiss and a hug, I stood, only to have little Coco cling to my leg, her father had to pull her off me with her screaming. Coco loves her family, she loves everyone, and I love her and her brother deeply. I have become so close to Avery and her family, so close that I see the twins as my very own niece and nephew.

"Uncle Teddy! I have something for you."

I watched as Taylor put his sweet girl down as she came running, holding a teddy, the very teddy that I gave her. The teddy bear that she named Teddy after her uncle Teddy. I watched as she placed the bear into my hand.

"Oh Coco, I gave this to you, it is yours."

"Now it is yours uncle Teddy! I want you to have it so you can remember us."

"No Coco…I…"

"No uncle Teddy, take it."

So I took the bear, and watched as my family waved goodbye, without looking back once I boarded the plane. Let the plane take off.

High up in the sky I had time to reflect, reflect on all those who was part of my life, all those that I had just left behind. All the ones that I loved. That was when I felt it, an increasing sharp pain to my heart, crashing to the floor in utter pain. I clutched my heart tightly. Tears streaming down my face from the pain, why was I in so much pain? I am a blue blood! Am I not? There is no reason for my heart to ache no reason at all…wait…Deming….


	85. The Next Day

_**Hello, so sorry for such a long absence. Third year, well it is just awful. I thought my second year was bad. But third year? I am up to my eye balls in stress. With applications for my PGCE (Teacher Training) That, has stressed me out so much, debating over and over again for universities, yeah I don't plan on staying at my current uni. NO WAY. Lol Anyway, yes that is the reason for my absence. Terribly sorry about that. Anyway, this chapter will be from two points of views. Taylor and Deming :) this again isn't a strong chapter, well in my opinion, but things will hopefully start to heat up again. We aren't that far from the ending and I know I have taken forever to complete this story, but as I was saying uni has been keeping me busy, and as well as the people on this site, plagiarizing, etc. Anyway, I promised myself I would finish this story. Never got to 707 reviews…so no prize winners I guess. Urmm I'd love to reach around 710+, that would be amazing, but it seems there isn't a lot of readers anymore :( this makes me sad. Especially with the final book coming out soon! I really hope it is soon for the Brits! Lol **_

_**Anyway, please review, once again terribly sorry for such a delay in an update. **_

_**Livvie **_

* * *

**Chapter 85**

(Taylor's POV)

After we left Ted at the airport, Avery decided that she had to do what Ted refused to do. After I told her not to intervene…but I know Avery, once her mind has been made, she will not change it. Leaving the twins for a moment with Dehua and Sam, I took Avery's hand as she walked head.

"Avery."

"Don't try to stop me Bennett."

"Bennett?"

Well that is rare; I don't think I have actually heard her call me by my surname. Well not until now. I wonder why she called me that? Maybe she got angry.

"Taylor…I need to do what Ted refused to do, I have to make Deming see."

"Avery…it is not your place."

"Of course it is, after all I am the Regent of this coven."

"Yes you are, but it does not mean you have to go and meddle into other people's personal affairs."

"I am not. This concerns the coven, if Ted thinks there is something wrong with Paul Rayburn, then I am inclined to believe him. I mean Ted has always been right, he is the best of the best."

There she goes again sticking her nose in other people's personal affairs, and here she won't back down. When will she learn?

"Taylor, I know what I am doing, remember when you tried to stop me last time? Ollie could have died."

That is true, I cannot argue with her on that. If I actually succeeded in stopping her, god knows what would have happened. I do regret bitterly for not believing her. I have to let her go after all I cannot change her mind, and I vowed since I came back that I will not make her sad, that I will not be the reason why she cries.

"You are right…just don't put your mouth in it ok. Deming is feisty…she most likely will not listen."

"It's ok Taylor, I can look after myself."

"I know, but I still worry about you my love."

Kiss her lightly on the head; I let her hand go and watched as she went over to the twins, explain to them both, or rather more to our son, to tell him that he will have to spend some time alone with me, his father. I have to drop his sister round at her best friend's house, and right now Chace still isn't all that fond of Wyatt. We haven't been alone together well not since the accident, he likes to keep to himself, he in turn has now turned into the silent child, the mute child…he rarely speaks, spends more of his time nodding more than anything.

After dropping Coco off, Chace and I headed home. It was another silent and an awkward car journey, I tried to talk to my son, but well he refused to talk to me. Once out of the car he raced towards the lift, I ran after him, another awkward silence in the lift, we made it home; he refused to sleep in his room now, well unless his mother is with him. But most of the time he sleeps with his mother, and me on our bed…for a six year old, he takes up a lot of room, so I often find myself sleeping in the spare room.

My son had ran off to somewhere in the apartment, instead of trying to find him, I thought I'll let him be and reside into my study and wait till my beloved comes home. It is moments like this, where I should get to know my son, we have time alone together, I should try to get to know him, I should try to talk to him. Yet here I am sitting in my study, staring at my doctor's notes. I decided on becoming a pediatrician; so that I can look after my children, care for them. Not that they will need to watched over, health wise, they have blue blood running through their veins, but it doesn't mean they won't be prone to colds, they haven't quite reached fifteen, therefore they have a while till they are cold free.

I wish my son would come to me, talk to me. He is so quiet; it isn't often that he likes his mother near him either. He likes his own space and it clearly upsets his mother. She cannot talk to him like she use too, that Verity really messed up my son. He is only six years old and he has already been through so much. Since my return, so much has happened to him, you wonder why he resents me. He hasn't called me 'Daddy' not since his accident, or rather his attack. Hardly anyone believes he called me 'daddy' but I know he did. I didn't dream it. He saw me as his father, even if it was for a brief moment.

As I was about to close my eyes, that is when I heard it, small sobs, sobs that would not have been heard with human ears. It was my son, making my way out of the study, I followed the soft sobs, pushing the ajar door of my bedroom opened, I found my son, sitting on the middle of the bed sobbing. Making my way to him, I scooped him into my arms and held him close.

"Don't cry Chace. Daddy's here. Daddy will always be here."

I mean that, I will not be leaving, no I can never leave my family, a family I have longed to have, and a family I have been blessed with in this life. I sat down and let him weep on my shoulders. He didn't fight, he didn't argue, no tantrums, just tears. I let him cry, till his eyes ran dry, we stayed like that until, I plucked up enough courage to speak to my son. My son, the Angel of Courage.

"Chace…what has upset you?"

He shook his head, but I knew I had to get it out of him, it was best for him to talk to someone. And that person will be me. I have to get it out of him, I must.

"Come on Chace you can tell me. I wont tell anyone, not even mummy."

"Not anyone? Not Coco, not even mommy?"

"Not a soul."

"You promise?"

"I promise son, I promise."

He looked at me, with his mother's eyes. Judging whether to tell me or not, he hesitated, and then his expression softened. He made himself comfortable in my lap, before wiping at his nose.

"I can't sleep… I get nightmares and it scares me."

"What kind of nightmares?"  
"V…V….Verity…"

Verity, that nephilim. She is the reason why my son hates me. She almost tore this family apart, she almost killed my love. My life. She killed my daughter, my daughter from the future.

"Verity?"

"She hurt me, she…fire…fire ball….and and my arm burns, burns daddy."

It was there where my son started crying again. He is having reoccurring nightmares of what Verity did, what he witness. He saw her burn him with his bare hands. He saw her shape shift, he saw her force a fire ball into his hand and throw it at his own mother, and then watching his teacher die, saving his mother.

"It's ok Chace, Verity will never come back to hurt you, ever again."

"But but she…"

"No, she is gone for good. I promise you that, no one will hurt you ever again, so long that I am here."

"You promise?"

He looked at me with his grey eyes, his tearful grey eyes. His mother's eyes. The same look she gave me when I promised that I would never leave her.

"I promise son, I promise…I will be here to protect you, to protect Coco, to protect your mummy, I will never leave ok."

He hugged me, and kissed my cheek, for the first time ever, I was a little taken back, but pulled my son closer. So that I can hold him, treasure the moment, where he finally accepted me as his father.

"I love you Chace."  
"I love you too, Daddy."

Tears filled my eyes, as I looked up, there standing at the doorway was my Avery, my beautiful Angel of Guidance, tears in her eyes, as she stared at us both. She must have seen the sweet moment, the moment my son accepted me. The moment he called me 'daddy'. It was like music to her ears. She walked in with our daughter following, both my girls joined in with the hug; it was now, that we finally became a family. A family where both my children accept me, as their father. Now perhaps, Avery and I can finally get married. This truly has been a very long engagement.

(Deming's POV)

Last night was supposed to be one of the best nights of my life, it was supposed to be one of the most magical moments, it was my engagement party, yet I spent most of the night in pain, in utter sorrow, I had just lost my best friend, and I was so stubborn I wouldn't apologise, not that I am in anyway in the wrong. It was Ted, he was in the wrong. How dare he accuse my beautiful fiancé of being a nephilim! He is far from it, far, far from it. Paul Rayburn a nephilim? Totally absurd! Ok and I admit it was wrong to accuse the Angel of Nature as being a nephilim. After all she was in love with an Archangel, she'll be the last to turn. Even if it is proven that Felicity Brown isn't a nephilim, it doesn't mean I have to like her. Because I fricking dislike her. I really do not like her; I hate what she has done to Ted, to my best friend, what an utter cow.

I refuse to apologise, it should be him, I know he will come round; he will come and say he is sorry. I tried to speak to Dehua about it, but she just brushed me off, in a rush to meet Sam. Whom I still don't particularly like but I do like him more so than I do Felicity. Even my own fricking sister doesn't have time to listen to me, not to hear my problems. I guess I'll just resolve it myself, I will wait, wait until he rings my doorbell and apologise for calling my fiancé a nephilim, for yelling at me. Then he will pull me into a tight hug and all will be forgotten, we will be the best of friends again, Ted and I. Yes we will. He is my Teddy and always will be. Despite what Avery says, what everyone says.

Though I have now waited for the best part of the day, waiting and waiting and Dehua still hasn't come home. Surely Ted will realize how much of a twit he is and come and apologise right? Maybe I'll go and find him, that's a plan, for all I know he could be debating on what to say, debating how to apologise to me, apologise for his rather rude outburst. Yes that is the reason why he isn't here. Of course it is. Yes I will go and find him; Central Park is Ted Lennox hotspot. I'll easily find him there. Ted always found Central Park so relaxing, it was a place where he could think, a place he could take his mind away from everything. It was a place where I would always find him. All the green reminded him of a country he loved so much. The very country he would live in, if he were not devoted to his coven. Silly Ted, he could never live in the United Kingdom, New York is his home. Hello it's the fashion capital of the world…well in my opinion, despite London trying to claw their way in getting that title.

Opening the front door, I am met by a sad pair of grey eyes, as if tears had fallen from those beautiful eyes, I watched as her eyes met mine, as if she was about to tell me something but in the end, decided not too. She gave me a weak smile and walked past me, I decided there and then not to push her for what she was about to say.

"Avery…why are you here?"

"I am here to see you."

"Is everything ok? You look upset."

"I'm fine…look have you done your research?"

"Research? About what? Is this another task that I have forgotten or something?"

"No…this is a personal one…about Paul?"

"Oh…Avery, you asked me to do this yesterday…I barely…have had time…"

"Too busy pondering over your relationship with Ted?"

How did she know? Well I guess she is the Regent for a reason…and I guess she is a sort of guidance counselor for beings with fangs…so it makes sense for her to be able to basically read my mind…and I thought I was the truth seeker. My ability to seek the truth is getting a bit rusty.

"No…"

"Give it up Deming, I know you was…I need you to find the truth…now…"

Well this is starting to sound a little suspicion. Why was it so important to her that I seek the truth? Why now? Why Paul? Why my fiancée?

"Why? Why is it so important to you Avery?"

"Because it's just is. Look your relationship with him is really screaming alarm bells."

Oh my god! I bet Ted set her up to this! Of course Ted and the Regent have grown extremely close, with him being the head venator, and him finding out the truth about the psycho Verity! When I find that Edward Lennox I am going to give him a good slap! Dragging people in it to gang up against the love of my life! Maybe I'll think twice about going to find him.

"Ted told you to do this didn't he?"

"No, as your Regent, it is my duty to protect my coven, and quite frankly I am very suspicious of Paul Rayburn's intentions."

"Oh god not you, so all this little speech yesterday…was nothing, you are siding with him!"

Why does everyone side with Ted? And never me?

"No, I am not…have you looked at Ted's findings? In the folder that he labelled Paul Rayburn?"

Ted had a file? I thought I told him to burn it, when I first found that folder…of course he has always been jealous and has been doing everything in his power to destroy my relationship, just because he is jealous. That is seriously a new low even for him!

"So he has been digging up on my fiancé? What a complete arsehole!"

"Deming…"

"I am going to kill! I can't believe you would side with him!"

"Deming…it is my duty…"

"NO it isn't! You like Ted more than you like me! That is why you gave the head venator job to him! You always praise Ted for his tactics, the way he strategies his attacks, his approaches. So you will believe any crap that will come out of that bloody venator's mouth! No one is ever on my side! Oh no, the Angel of Mercy has no mercy…not for anyone, so lets gang up on her!"

"That is not what I am saying Deming…calm down."  
"Calm down? Get out of my apartment before I do something you'll regret!"

"Fine…I'll let you calm down, but I do advise you to go and seek out Ted."

With that last statement the petite blonde was out of my apartment in a flash. I was seeing red, and I knew I had to go and blow of some steam before I broke something of mine or … worse something of my sister's. So grabbing my bag I was out of the door and headed somewhere, where my ex best friend would wind down, a place that is happen to hear his thoughts…Central Park.

As I was walking round one of New York's Iconic landmarks, that was when I saw him, so beautiful, deep bluey grey eyes, a thick mop of dark brown hair, a very well built physique. My Love, my beautiful fiancé. Just as I was going to call for him, I saw him, talking to a girl, a beautiful girl; she was Chinese, a red blood Chinese. A little taller than me, a little thinner than me, far more beautiful than me. Paul looked angry, but then it happened, she kissed him, and he didn't do anything to stop her. I felt my eyes begin to brim with tears, and I never cry in public, I am strong, emotionless Deming Chen, the Angel of Mercy, I don't cry for anyone. But here I was watching my so-called fiancé kissing another woman, another Chinese woman. I couldn't watch it anymore, I just couldn't. I raced out of the park, leaving my heart behind, torn from my body, it no longer beats, for Paul Rayburn broke it.


	86. The Death Walk

**_Hey guys, sorry for such a late update. I have been so busy with uni work and applications. I read the final installment and I cried lol. It was lovely to read. I found that Mimi and Kingsley's ending was my favourite. Though I have loved Jack and Schuyler from the very beginning, Kingsley really has grown on me. In the second to last book, he almost became my number one, he almost won my heart, and then Jack being Jack, beat Kingsley to the top spot. However in Gates of Paradise, Kingsley, oh Kingsley most definitely won my heart. I think it is because Kingsley was in the book more than Jack. Anyway, yes that is a bit of a spoiler. But I love Kingsley Martin :). Also do not know how I feel about Ollie's ending…I also wished in the book there was a Kingsley and Jack POV. I want to get into their minds. lol_**

**_The next chapter will return to Oliver. I originally was going to make Chapter 86 a chapter about Oliver. However I felt this chapter flowed better with the last chapter than the Oliver chapter. Anyway. I would like around 715+ reviews please :)_**

**_I am not sure when I can update again, I do have the next chapter written, however with uni and work and applications, honestly I am very busy. However if I reach over 715 reviews I will consider posting that Oliver chapter. :)  
_**

**_I really hope you like this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. Please review and let me know your thoughts.  
_**

**_Liv x_**

* * *

**Chapter 86**

(Deming's POV)

How could he? How could he cheat on me? Does he not love me? He told me that he loved me! Was this all a lie? A way to control me, to distract me? Was he really what Ted said he was? Was he really and truly the nephilim? The one chosen to worm his way into my heart. To break my barriers, tear me from those I love. From those who love me. Those that have always been there for me. Oh Ted. Maybe you are right this relationship went too fast. What was I thinking? I am engaged! It hasn't even been a year! I know I am a hopeless romantic, but in this case I was the hopeless fool! Hopelessly devoted to a man who does not love me. Not like the way that I love him.

I have to find Ted. His file might prove whether he was right to call Paul a nephilim. I must find Ted, he always has the answers.

Racing towards Ted and Sam's apartment, I took out my key to their apartment, letting myself in. I am suddenly hit by a sense of utter emptiness. The apartment of course was not empty; there were many objects everywhere. But I sensed that a presence had left. Gone. Forever.

"Teddy?"

I called his name so softly I knew that only he would hear. Yet I got nothing, no response. Making my way to his bedroom, the feeling of emptiness grew stronger. It then hit me he was gone. Teddy has left. Not gone for a short vacation, but forever. My best friend has left me! Right when I needed him the most. He promised to never leave me, he promised to always be there for me, through thick and thin. He is my best friend! Now he is gone. Why did he leave me? I lose my best friend and now I am going to lose my fiancé too? What have I done to deserve this! Life is just a pile of shit.

It then hit me, Avery's words. Paul. How she kept pressing for me to find Ted, to find his files. Did Ted take it with him? Or did he leave it behind. In vain hope that one day I would see it. Making my way towards his desk, I saw many files; the one in the middle was red. But with silver writing. It read 'Paul Rayburn'. So he did leave it behind. Picking up the file I walked back to his bed, it smelt of him, my Teddy.

"Teddy, why did you leave? When I need you so much now?"

I sat there for a good ten minute with the file on my lap. I am afraid, ever so afraid. Afraid to find the truth, to find out whether the man I love, the man I want to marry, the man I want to give up my immortality for. Is truly a nephilim? He can't be. Can he? He is Paul Rayburn, my Paul Rayburn. The very Paul that I saw moments ago. Kissing another. Kissing a beautiful Chinese red blood. God what is wrong with me? I am Deming Chen! Why am I so afraid of opening some stinking file? I can do this!

Slowly I opened up the file, the first page had a picture of Paul. Teddy himself took this picture. The night Ted first met him; he took the picture of Paul and I. The swine stole the picture from my Facebook.

Underneath it had Paul's date of birth, his birthplace, his family information and school life. Of course I knew he was a student at Duchesne. This is basic information, information I already knew. No sign of a nephilim at all. Turning the page, I find information on Paul's family. Coming to think about it, I have never met his mother or his father, or stepmother or whatever. None of his family members but Verity, and I didn't really meet Verity. Wait Verity…she was a nephilim…she poisoned Chace against his family. Verity James killed older Coco Bennett. Ted was in charge of the case, I didn't follow him because: one he was avoiding me, two; I thought he was dealing with it. So I left Ted to it and went and spent my days with my cheating fiancé. In the next few pages was Teddy's beautiful calligraphy like handwriting. It read:

"_Verity James and Paul Rayburn merged as a family. Became stepsiblings, so that they could still work together, still be seen together, without raising the suspicious of us Blue bloods. With this cunny disguise, why would we judge the fact that they are always together? Why would we question Verity's sudden appearance in New York, her sudden business boom, and her targeting Avery Smith and her family? Because of her clever family disguise we never questioned her motive. Not until it was too late, not until she murdered Older Coco Bennett. We may have rid the world of one nephilim. We may have rid the world of Verity James, but I know for sure that if Verity James was a nephilim than I am absolutely convinced that Paul Rayburn himself is a silver blood spawn. It would explain his sudden interest in Deming. After all they Deming has worked at FFN for around three years and Paul four. If he were seriously interested in her, he surely would have made a move before; after all he is a known Playboy. The only explanation for his sudden interest in Deming is to distract her. Take her away from her job, from her friends, from her family."_

"_The evidence is piling up by the minute. Paul uttering the three little words so soon. Three words that has melted Deming's heart. Three words that could ultimately destroy her. And finally the sudden engagement. Some may say he proposed to Deming so quickly because my brother proposed to Dehua, but I seriously doubt that is the case. He would not ask Deming to marry him, unless he was worried that he was losing her from his grasp. Something must have caused him to tick."_

"_I found pictures, CCTV pictures of the same rather fat business man, at Deming's favourite coffee shop, at a jeweler's and at Central Park. The date is a significant date. As it is the very day Chace Bennett went into hospital with burns, and the day we lost many elderly blue bloods. The photos may show that it is a coincident that the man appears in all three locations, but with further research I discovered that, at the coffee shop. He caused a scene and ran out without paying. I remember clearly a fat man causing a scene at the coffee shop, while I was talking to Deming about our siblings' engagement. Just from this evidence I believe that Paul like Verity James can shape shift. To add to my evidence of the fat businessman being Paul Rayburn, CCTV pictures shows Verity James talking to the very same man. Who went on to buy an engagement ring from the jeweler's. The staff told me a Paul Rayburn purchased the blue sapphire engagement ring, however when shown a photograph, the Paul Rayburn, Deming's love, was not the one who the jeweler saw buying the ring. Instead it was the same fat man. I feel here that I already have enough proof to back up my case. However I have one final piece of evidence that definitely proves that Paul Rayburn is exactly who I think he is. _

_The surviving CCTV footage from the fatal fire in Central Park shows the same fat man, and if you zoom in (Look at pictures at the back of the folder) you will see him holding a business card, a business card belonging to his stepsister. Paul Rayburn framed his sister, to get me of his case, he turned his sister in. Evidently lead me off his trail and onto Verity James'."_

"_With enough evidence I have enough proof to prove to Deming, to my best friend that her fiancé is indeed a nephilim, posing as a red blood. Now the question is: whether Deming, will be blinded by love, or whether she will see sense. I hope that I can show her the truth, that the love she has for Paul Rayburn, is not true love."_

After reading Ted's notes, I flicked to the back of the folder and found the photos in date and time order, with the locations written in capitals. He was right; it was the same fat man. The same man watching Ted and I at the coffee shop, the same man talking to Verity James. The Same man buying the engagement ring that now sits on my left hand. And finally the same man who killed my people. Paul Rayburn is a nephilim. My Paul, is not my Paul, because he doesn't love me. He was there to distract me. Distract me from my job, from my family, from my friends. It was all a lie. All the chasing, all the dates, all the gifts, all those words. All lies. All used to break me. Why was I such a fool? A fool to believe in love! To believe that a red blood would love me like I love him? The love Paul and I have has always been one-sided. Paul let me fall in love with him, so that he could use me, control me.

Oh my god! I drank from him, I drank from Paul, I made him my familiar. I marked him. I made him my own. Avery questioned me, she asked me whether I had ever taste nephilim blood before, and I said I hadn't when I have. I drank from Paul. His blood sent me into a sleep haze. That never normally happens when I drink from a red blood. This shows that indeed Paul is not human. Oh what a fool. What a fool.

Picking up my phone, I knew I had to talk to someone; I had to talk to him. However it went straight to voicemail. I was truly alone. I am Deming Chen, I am the Angel of Mercy, and I know what I must do.

Taking the file with a firm grip, I left the apartment. I know what I must do, even if it means it will break my heart. I have no other choice. I have to do what I was born to do. I have to do it. I have to kill my love. I have to kill Paul Rayburn.

(Paul's POV)

Pulling away from the kiss, pulling away from the Chinese woman, who was not my girlfriend. I immediately knew who it was, why she suddenly stopping me. She was no random Chinese red blood asking for directions. She wanted me kiss me, so that someone saw. With that I turned around and saw a familiar black haired girl dash away. Damn it. Turning back round I saw the sly look of the beautiful Chinese girl. I instantly knew who it was.

"What the hell are you playing at Frankie?"

"Sorry?"

Gripping her by the shoulders, she looked frighten, to hell she should be. She just ruined my relationship; she made me look like a cheater.

"Grip any tighter mate, I'll call you out for sexual harassment as well."

I let her go and she smiled at me slyly. It seems all nephilims have the ability to shape shift, Verity could, I can and it seems so can Frankie.

"Deming saw us."

"Good."

"Do you know how long it took for me to gain her trust? To gain her love?"

"Not long at all. She fell in love with you pretty quickly, and now you are engaged. Congratulations Rayburn."

"What do you want?"

"I want to be with the father of my child."

"There was never a 'us'. I don't love you Frankie or that bastard of a child, that you call mine. That child is not mine."

"You bloody well know he is yours."

I don't give a care about her, or that bastard child. I refuse to believe that child is mine. I am a silver blood spawn; I do not have the ability to reproduce. But then again the blue bloods apparently are infertile too, yet we have the likes of Isla Force and those twin brats exist. Still that child is hers and that Hazard-Perry's. Not mine.

"Why did you ruin my cover? I need Deming. I need to distract her."

"You don't need to do that. You already accomplished your task. You just want her, because you love that witch."

I felt my blood boil; I clenched my fist, read to smack her round the face if she was not careful.

"You do love her, go on hit me. I dare you."

"I don't love her."

"Deny it all you want, but you do. What do you see in her Paul? What has she got that I don't?"

"Not again Frankie. Jesus, you irritate me. Go and do your job, while I go and attempt to save what you have now ruined for me."

"I have ruined nothing. She is not for you to love."

"I don't love her."

"The more you deny it, the more convinced I become that you do."

"Choose your words wisely Frankie."

"Or what, you are going to show yourself up if you hit me. You know she belongs with that Ted twit. I bet she is on her way to find him right now. She is never yours, she never will be yours, because she is not your true love."

"She does not belong with that Lennox. She is mine."

"See you love her."

That was it, she pushed all my buttons, and that is where I found myself, punching her in the face, knocking her into the ground, with blood pouring out of her mouth. People saw, damn they saw. She smirked and touched her now blooded mouth. All she could do was laugh.

"You love her Paul…you smacking me definitely proves it."

I heard someone yell to call for the police as some red bloods helped Frankie sit up. I knew I had to get out of there otherwise, someone will see me. Someone will recognise me. That someone will probably be that Ted Lennox.

How am I going to save my relationship with Deming? She saw me cheat on her, cheat on her with someone else that looked Chinese. Will she ever forgive me? I need to keep her wrapped under my fingers. I need her distracted. I need her by my side. The Countess will not be best pleased to know that I lost Deming. No I must fight with all my might to win Deming's affection. Pulling out my phone, I started to dial her number, yet there was no answer. After trying ten times, I knew she would not pick up. I know where she is, where she will be. With him. In his arms. That Edward Lennox. I am going to kill him. He makes my blood boil. I want to kill him. I know how much he loves her, how much he wants her. And now she is with him! I should go over there and kill him. Drag her away from him. But I know I cannot. I am not supposed to know where that Ted Lennox lives, but I do. No I can't go to his. Where can I go? I could wait for her at hers. No that simply will not do. What if she never returns? No I will wait outside the apartment, from across the street. She will be with Ted, but she has to go home some time. Yes I shall wait for her.

After waiting patiently for what seemed to be hours, was probably only two. I saw her, looking sad, and she was carrying a folder. A folder from where I was standing I could clearly see had my name on it. Oh good god, he gave her his file. How much does he know? How much has he dug up? How much does she know? Does she know anything at all? I must hide, she will go and inform the Regent, and they will send a band of venators after me. They will kill me. Just as I was watching Deming, she looked up and looked over. Luckily for me I was disguised as the same fat man. There is only one place I can go, one place where they cannot find my trail. The glom, deep inside the glom, knowing Deming, she will find me she will always find me. After all she is a skilled truth seeker. And there I will wait for her, I will fight, and she must die. I admit it, it is true, I love her, but I do not love her enough to save her. If she cannot fight with me. If she chooses to fight against me, than I have to kill the one I love.

(Deming's POV)

I felt something stab me in the back with their eyes. Their gaze sent shivers down my spine. I turned to look across the road and found the very same fat man, leaning against a lamppost, using his phone. I knew instantly who it was and he knows that I found out the truth, the truth about him, about his family. His true identity, the reason why he is in my life. Turning to look at my phone, I found 10 missed calls from him, why was he even trying to contact me? Looking back up he was gone. Rushing across the busy street, I found no trace of his scent. It was as if it all but disappeared. It can only mean one thing. Paul has either gone deep into the underworld, or he is in the glom. He wouldn't be able to go deep into the underworld so quickly, so it only leaves the glom, and it is likely he has hidden his trail into the glom, which leaves me with no choice. I have to do the death walk.

Heading back towards my apartment, the very apartment I share with my twin sister. I knew I had to prepare for my death walk, without anyone's help. I have to go alone, and hope that when someone finds my body that they do not completely freak. After all doing the death walk basically means I am going into the glom unprotected, my spirit is out of my physical body. I am vulnerable, but this is the only way. Yes this is the only way. Placing Ted's file onto the coffee table, I quickly scribbled the words 'death walk' onto a sticky note and placed it on top of the file. I made myself comfortable on the sofa, and closed my eyes. Slowly I let my spirit, leave my body, and walk into the fortress of the glom. Which funny enough was Central Park, why I chose Central park I do not know. I could have chosen any famous landmark or city in the world and I chose to stay in New York. The very New York that I have made my home. The form I also chose to appear into the glom was none other than my angel self, my white wings so white and pure, my hair so long and black. I am the Angel of Mercy, an angel from the heavens, fallen from grace, waiting on her redemption. I hope the Almighty seems me now, sees that I have learnt from my mistake.

Walking through the park, it was so quiet, no hustle and bustle of New Yorkers. Not a bird insight, it was just a deathly silence. Yet here Teddy found a place to collect his thoughts. I found my feet taking me towards the bridge, the very bridge where I met Paul. Where I had hoped he would find me and now there he is waiting for me. He turned to look at me and smiled at me, with a smile I knew was genuine.

"You found me."

"Did you ever doubt I would?"

"No. You are a truth seeker."

I was a truth seeker, yet I couldn't read him, I could not seek the truth. He did well in his task; he truly stole my heart and changed me.

"When you found me here…it was not your instinct that told you to come was it?"

"To tell you the truth…no. I followed your scent."

"So everything we have…or had…it was all a lie?"

I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes; I could feel a catch on my throat ever time I spoke, every time I stared deeply into his beautiful eyes. This was not love; this is not how love was supposed to be. I was a fool, a complete fool in love.

"Deming…"

He places an ice-cold hand upon my face, stroking it gently. A single tear fell down my face, and with his ice-cold hand he wiped that single tear away. No, I will not cry for him, he will not be the reason I shed a few tears. With my own hand I batted his hand away from my face.

"Don't touch me."

"Deming…yes it is true, my first intention was to distract you, to get you off your task. I had to give Verity a chance."

"You had to give Verity a chance? Yet you ratted her out."

"I did it to save myself. Anyone would do that."  
"You are a selfish man Paul. Or is that even your name?"

"I mean it when I say that I love you."

"Your words are all lies, it has always been lies."

"NO! Deming, I mean it. You are a truth seeker. You should know."

"You have clouded my judgment, I am not sure what I hear now is even the truth."

"What does your gut tell you?"

It told me that he was telling the truth; it was telling me that he actually loved me. Loved me like I love him. Yet I cannot be with someone…something like him.

"I cannot be with someone like you."

"Because I am not human?"

"Because you entered this relationship with a lie. You never was meant to fall in love with me, but you did…you never truly wanted me."

"I want you now Deming."

"Do you want me enough to tell me the entire truth? To tell me who else in New York is like you. Do you want me enough to tell me whom you work for? Who sent you here?"

"Deming, you know I cannot do that."

"Then you leave me no choice."

"Have we really resulted to this? Resulted in a fight for survival? Can you truly kill me?"

Could I? Of course I had too. Even if it meant it will cause deep pain for my heart.

"The Kiss."

"You are not human Paul, I can harm you."

"You wouldn't."

"Even if it pains me, I must. I must do what is right, and your death is the right thing to do."

"Deming…think about it…if you joined me, we could be together, we could live in this world together. Fight with me against the blue bloods."

Is he barking mad? Does he really think I will fight alongside him? After how hard I have worked, to gain my redemption, to gain my forgiveness. Does he honestly think I would throw all of that away to be with him? To be with a man who never truly intended to love me? No. I know what I have to do. I know what is the right thing to do. Paul must die.

"I can never join you. You work in darkness, and I seek the light. Goodbye Paul."

With that I pulled off my ring, and watched as it transformed into my sword, the 'Mercy Killer'. With all my might and pain I forced my sword deep into his heart. Paul maintained eye contact with me. He looked at me with utter love he truly loved me.

"I love you."

Those where his last words. As I pulled my sword out and he fell to the ground. There my heart began to ache, I cried out in utter pain, in utter sadness. Dropping my sword I fell to the ground and threw myself onto of Paul's body. He was gone my love was gone. I successfully killed him, but at the same time, I killed a part of myself.

(Teddy's POV)

I felt someone shake my shoulders. I looked up to see a rather startled and concerned air stewardess. She helped me stand and lead me to the seat.

"Mr Lennox…are you ok? I ordered the captain to head back to New York."

"Yeah…I am not…feeling so good…thank you."

I waited anxious to get back to New York, to get to Deming. The pain I was feeling slowly started to reduce. Yet I still felt a sharp pain to my heart, every now and again. As we landed, I practically ran out of the plane and ran where my aching heart was taking me. I soon found myself at her apartment. Quickly unlocking the door, I found her on the sofa; it looked like she was asleep. But it then dawned on me that she was not merely sleeping. On the coffee table was Paul Rayburn's file. So she found it, does she know the truth? Did she read it? On top of the file was a sticky note that read, 'death walk'. No. She didn't…she hasn't. Perching on the sofa, I placed a hand on her cheek, she was ice cold, lifting up her eyelid, there was no pupils, it was true. Her spirit has officially left her body. She was deep in the glom. I have to go in, what if she is in danger, I have to help her. I ran off the plane just to find her. Though I have never physically done the death walk myself. I have only learnt what Deming has taught me. I have learnt the theoretical side to the death walk. I can do this, I have no choice, I will not let the woman I love come to any harm. Standing up, I moved to sit on the other sofa, and closed my eyes. Doing what Deming taught me, I had to relax, I had to let my spirit slowly drift out of my body and into the glom. I started to feel lighter, so air thin. That was when I opened my eyes, and found myself in New York, well Central Park. I had let my heart guide me, not my thoughts. She must be here, I followed my heart. It is funny that she picked Central Park, but then again she has fond memories here with that Paul Rayburn. That rat.

As I walked round Central Park, it was so different to the Central Park I am so use to. I love being in Central Park, but this place was too quiet, too lifeless. But then I head a soft sobbing noise. Following the sound, the cries grew loud, the closer I got, the more my heart ached. That was when I saw her. She was absolutely breathtaking. I have never seen her in her angel form, seeing her now, made me start to believe the saying 'love at first sight'. For one look at her I was in love.

On the bridge lying on top of something, no wait someone was Deming. Was that Paul's body? Is he dead? Did she kill him?

"Deming."

Calling her softly, I watched as she lifted her head, the look of utter pain, was written all over her face, it pained me to the core, to see her in so much pain. I could feel her pain too. Tears streamed down my face as I made my way to her, she moved from Paul's body and fell into my arms sobbing her heart out. I couldn't help but cry myself as I held her closer to me, as her heart ached for Paul. My own heart ached for her pain. I never ever want to see her like this. I never ever wanted her heart to ache like that.

"Teddy…you came back."

"Of course…I couldn't leave you…I couldn't leave you Deming."

"Teddy….he…he…"

"I know…he was there to use you."

"I…killed him…I had to kill him…"

"I know…I know."

I held her closer to me. Loving her more than I ever did before. She is all I need, and I promise that I will be there for her. I will always be there for her.

"Teddy…I love him…I love him…and he…he…truly did love me."

He loved her? He loved her! How could he love her? He was using her! But then again it is not hard to fall in love with Deming. After all I love her. I love her with all my heart. She is my world, even if she does not want to be my love, my life. She will forever be my world.

"But Teddy, he didn't love me enough…he used me…I cannot believe I fell for all his lies. You saw straight away, you always knew…you saw all his lies; you built your case before you decided to confront me. Yet I was so blinded by my love for him. I never saw the truth. I am so sorry Ted. I am so sorry, forgive me…forgive me."

Oh my Deming, just to have you in my arms is enough for me. To have you back to your old self, is enough. She never needs to beg for my forgiveness. Never.

"Deming, my Deming… you never have to beg for my forgiveness. You have done nothing wrong."

"I have. I should have trusted you. You know best. You are our Head Venator. I should listen to you. Forgive me."

"Deming…stop it. The important thing is, that you are safe…that the threat to the coven is temporarily solved. Now, let me take you home. We have lingered out of our physical shell for far too long."

I watched as she walked over back to his body, giving his forehead a kiss, and whispering goodbye, before taking my hand. Holding onto her hand tightly, I drew her closer into my arms and closed my eyes. It was not long till we returned back to her apartment, where yet again she fell into my arms in tears. I will forever be there for her. I will forever love her. I will hold her in my arms forever.


	87. Victorious

_**there is reference to Les Miserables here. And if you haven't watched the movie, go and watch it! I cried my eyes out. Hugh Jackman was phenomenal! And Eddie Redmayne, my oh my is he just handsome. Oh those beautiful freckles. I love Les Mis, so that is probably why it features in this chapter lol. Also in this chapter I am no law student, nor do I really know the going ons of court, so what I have written is what I imagine would happen in court. **_

_**Please review, love to have 727 + reviews. I have a lot of work to do now, so little time for anything. But I will try my best to update. **_

_**Livvie x**_

* * *

**Chapter 87**

(Oliver's POV)

A lot has happened in New York, from Chace's accident to the death of my daughter's teacher. Who turned out to be my niece from the future. 'Paige Smith' was actually Coco Bennett, just twenty –one years old, rather than then tender age of six. If that isn't enough drama, my own life is a sort of a mess.

Since my attack, since what almost happened between Addie and I, my dreams has not been very innocent, my feelings for her, god I don't know, she is beautiful, so beautiful. I can't stop thinking about her, and I think less and less about Frankie, my fiancée. I love Frankie, I do… but with Addie, I really connect with her, Jazz loves Addie too. They are so similar it is unreal; if I were an outsider I would have thought Addie was Jazz's mother. Which of course she is not, but thinking about it now, Addie would make a better mother than Frankie. She has such a maternal insistence about her that I just love her bleached strawberry blonde hair, falling down her face, bringing out her eyes. She is pure beauty. She really has been my rock, always there to make me smile, when I am down, always there for my daughter, when I cannot be with her, and she is always there to support me, to motivate me to fight with all my might for my daughter. And she is a hell of a cook, always cooking up amazing food, always making sure my daughter is fed and me too. Even if I cannot make dinner, she will always leave me some. She is just amazing.

Oh how much I wish Addie was with me right now. Despite what almost but didn't happen between us, things wasn't as awkward as I thought it might be, sure it was a little awkward at first, and we both tried to maintain a employer/employee relationship, however we get on far too well as friends that, that sort of relationship went flying out of the window.

Now here I am, in court, with my lawyer, and my family in the stands, well family that being Schuyler, Avery and Taylor. Mimi couldn't be here to hear the final verdict, as she is too busy trying to find her true love. I need Addie, and she isn't here…she didn't want to come, her instinct told her to stay away, for it would not look professional, after all she is my employee not my friend, ok well she is both, but in her opinion, she felt it was best she stayed at home, after all she wanted the court to believe that I was a good father, that I was professional, that I had a stable home for my child. The only other person that I expected to be here, was Frankie, my fiancée, but she is absent, she simply couldn't take time off work, after all she is already in Toronto at the moment, I guess work is important, she has finally got her big break, she has finally got the lead in a ballet. I guess I can't judge her; after all she is living her dream.

Somewhere inside of me I am quite glad she isn't here, we have been a little distant lately, she is so busy with work, and so am I, and I did snap at her, and she hasn't been the same. What can I do about it now? As I take a quick glance at my supposedly 'in laws' their foul faces, that smug look on their faces. They think they have won this case, yet we haven't even heard the verdict yet. Just because they are of old money, I am too! But at least I am not complete ass like they are. Just looking at them makes me doubtful, damn it I am a good father, I can look after my daughter, I can provide for her. How dare they try to take her from me, she is mine, I don't want her to grow up and be like them. I don't want them to influence her. She belongs with me, I am her father god damn it.

Right now my little girl is with her best friend, that is why Jack isn't here, he is looking after the two girls, outside the court…well he would be in here, he really would be…but things with him and Schuyler are well still a bit rocky. I am not sure what to believe, I mean my own fiancée was one of the guilty members. Maybe that is why she isn't here? Ok maybe I should trust her; after all I am going to marry her. I let Schuyler go, I let her marry Jack, so surely I knew that Jack was right for her, then yes I believe that nothing happened between my fiancée and Schuyler's husband. Schuyler on the other hand is a bit skeptical. She stayed with me for a couple of weeks, until Mimi gave her permission to stay at her apartment. I guess no one is using it, though I did think it was a little odd of Mimi to do that, it is so unlike her. But then again Mimi has changed a lot, since well when she thought she separate the Regent and her bond mate.

I couldn't help but shake, I don't know if I want to hear this, I really don't know if I do. I can't lose her, I simply cannot. She is everything to me, what if I lose her? Will I ever get to see my daughter again? To hell, will I. If the Keys win this case, no way will they let me see my daughter. They will do everything in their power to keep me away, murder me if that is the only way. The Keys are an ancient and very powerful family, even for red bloods. But I will not let them defeat me, never for those that I love, I will always fight.

"Court. Rise"

Came the words, and we all rose. Here it goes, my future being determined.

(Addie's POV)

I was left at home, to do the housework, though I could hardly concentrate, today was the day. Today we would find out whether Miss Jasmine Hazard-Perry would remain with her father or get shipped off with her crazy grandparents! I really wanted to go with them to court. I wanted to be there to hear the verdict. Yet something inside me told me it wasn't my place. Of course it isn't. I am Oliver and Jazz's nanny! I am no family, despite my growing attraction to him.

God since the day when we almost, yet didn't. I can't stop thinking about him. I can't get Ollie out of my head, however much I try. He is always on my mind. I mean I have been on dates and they have been pretty lousy. All of them. Even those who managed to pass the first date. I don't know, I guess they just don't meet my criteria, ha high maintenance or what. I guess I am looking for someone like Ollie, someone exactly like him. I love him, it is crazy, I shouldn't but I do. I am in love with my boss. I love him. Something inside of me tells me that we are made for each other, that we are perfect for each other, yet he is still engaged to that Frankie Duvall, who he hardly sees. I mean like ever. I thought after what almost happened but didn't, he would have chosen me, that he would tell Frankie to do one and marry me. Ok maybe not marry me but be with me. Then again I got a flood of guilt that day and I did yell at him. Yet I thought it would be awkward, which it sort of was. But we got back to our old ways soon enough. Addie and Ollie with little Jasmine, the picture perfect family. Yet we are not family, I am his employee and friend, and that is what it will ever be. I mean if he wants to be with me, surely he would have stopped seeing Frankie. I carry an unrequited love for him. A love I know like Eponine had for Marius in Les Miserables. Eponine evidentially died for Marius. For her undying love for him, and I know that if I would too die for Ollie, because I love him, I love him with all my heart, even if he doesn't love me back. Funny, how Ollie has a heart full of love for Frankie, who is a brunette like Eponine, yet I have strawberry Blonde locks like Cosette (Though of course, strawberry blonde is not my natural hair colour. I am no Cosette; I am Eponine through and through. I will always be on my own, because I love a man who will never love me.

I have been running round the apartment, trying to keep myself busy, to keep my mind from what the verdict may be. I have cleaned the apartment, through and through. I have done all the washing, that there can be done. Now I have resulted in baking. Yes I'll bake a 'Victorious' cake. If we are victorious anyway. Whether we win or not, Oliver and Jasmine need food in there system. If sweet Jazz is coming home. No I can't think like this, NO. She will come home, she belongs with her father.

As I waited for the cake to cool, I turned my attention to dinner, tonight's victory dinner will be simple, and it will be my shepherd's pie. Ollie loves it, he often asks me to make him it. Yes, a simple victoria sponge and pie. I prepped the pie and it waited on the worktops. Waiting to be cook, waiting like me for a verdict.

Laying out the dining room table, I placed my beautifully iced cake. I had iced the word 'victorious' in vain hope that Ollie won. That Jazz would come home, to Ollie, to me. It is not my job I am worried about, most certainly not. I have grown to love that beautiful little girl. She has such a positive nature; she is a ray of sunshine. A glimmer of hope that I want to keep with me. Forever.

Just as I was washing up, I heard the door shut. In a manic rush, I ran towards the front door and almost falling over. There standing by the front door was the ever so handsome Oliver Hazard - Perry. But he was alone.

(Ollie's POV)

As both sides of the case was being read. Faith started to leave me. I am going to lose my daughter, she is going to leave me, and I will never see my beautiful girl again. That's it, I lost. I have everything against me. I am not married, I got beaten up, I supposedly smacked my child, when I most certainly did not. They are going to take my baby girl from me. I turned to look at my lawyer. Mimi found him for me, he was supposedly the best young lawyer around, but I know he has no match against Mr Keys. Keys is a well know lawyer, not once has he lost a case, I can guarantee that he will not lose this. Alex, my lawyer, had a calm nature, he kept reassuring me that we will win, that he has all the evidence that proves that Jazz can stay with me. At first I believed him, but now, I most certainly do not.

So I am left with nothing to do, but to remember the fond memories I have shared with my sweet girl, in the six/seven months that I have know my daughter. We have made many fond memories, a lot, which featured her nanny, the beautiful and wonderful Addie. The three of us, baking cakes, throwing flour, and then helping each other with the cleaning. We are perfect with each other, we make a good family. A family that I want to keep. I know Jazz can sense that something bad is going on, she knows that she may have to go and live with her grandparents, yet she refuses to believe that she will. She is so positive, so full of life. Her words to me, just melted my heart.

"Daddy."

"Yes Jazz?"

"Don't worry about tomorrow. I will always be with you daddy, always in your heart, even if I have to live with my stupid grandparents and away from you."

"Oh sweetheart, you are always in mine. You know you are the best thing in my life. My everything. You know, if you have to go and live with your grandma and grandpa, they might not let you see me."

"I know…you told me daddy, but you will always have a place in my heart, because I love you daddy."

"I love you to sweetheart, remember that. I will always love you. I will do my best to come and see you, ok."

"I know."

With that I let her fall asleep in my lap, as I cradled my small girl, I didn't sleep a wink last night, as I treasured my little girl. This morning she asked me if she could spend the weekend with her best friend, if I was to win, how could I say no to my sweet girl? Of course I agreed. I want to make her happy; this might be the last time I can ever make her happy.

As Keys pledged his case against me, I watched as Alex rose as Keys sat back down. Keys turned to look at me, with the biggest smug look on his face ever. He knew he won, he knew it and he wanted me to know it.

"Your honour, Mr Keys, has made quite a statement. It may seem that this case strongly sides with him. It seems clear that Miss Jasmine Hazard-Perry will go and live with her maternal grandparents. But surely, if Miss Hazard – Perry's father is still alive, should she not stay with him? After all he is, her own flesh and blood. He is her immediate family. At the age of twenty-three, going on twenty- four. My client is a very successful man. He is a successful writer, so money will not be an issue. He has already proven himself as a worthy father. He has enrolled his daughter, at one of New York's most prestigious schools. A school, I hear that Mr and Mrs Keys aspired for their daughters to attend, but yet failed. Mr Hazard-Perry has no criminal records, not a mark to him name. Other than being one of New York's finest young writers. My client clear loves his daughter and she loves him. Would you be so cruel to tear father and daughter apart? You may have made your decision already, but I have one more valid case to put forward."

"Your honour, I object! There is no need for any more cases. It is clear this man is not good enough to look after my granddaughter. Firstly he impregnates my late daughter out of wedlock, and now he is trying to deny my wife and I our only grandchild?"

The judge looked at Keys with sympathy, I knew I lost it, I turned to give Alex a 'what the hell are you doing look' and all he could do was give me a reassuring smile. Why has Alex not spoken to me about this case? I thought we stated all of our cases. What the hell is he doing?

"Your Honour, surely you will allow me, to speak."

"Of course, do proceed."

"Your Honour…do you honestly…"

"Mr Keys, please let Mr Downs speak. You have stated you side of your story, please allow Mr Downs to do the same."

I watched, as Keys sat back down, and turned to look at his wife, who too wore the same angry look on her face.

"Mr Downs, please continue."

"Thank you, your Honour. As I was saying, I have one more case for you to see."

Alex gave a file to his assistant, I watched as the assistant who made his way to he judge. As the judge held the file in his hand, I watched him open the file and read it. I watched his facial expressions, but nothing, he had a blank look on his face, I couldn't tell whether the content in that file helped me or hindered me.

"Mr Downs, please pledge your case for the court to hear."

"Yes your Honour. In that file, contains letters from Miss Madison Keys to Mr Hazard – Perry, stating why she wanted their daughter to go to him. One letter wrote:

"_Oliver...I am scared something will happen to me...I mean I live in Newark...just in case...something does...I want you and only you to take care off her. No one else...no one in my family. You...you and your family...I don't want my daughter to be brought up by my parents. You are in my will, you will bring her up...I know you will be strict but you will also be loving, you can give her so much more than I can ever give. You can give her all she will need. You are her protector. Her father. I know you will take care of her."_

"You can clearly see in this letter from Miss Keys, that she only ever wanted my client to bring up her child, no one else, she clearly states 'I don't want my daughter to be brought up by my parents.' Surely you would grant the wishes of the deceased?"

"Your Honour, I object! That proves nothing."

"Please be seated Mr Keys. Do carry on Mr Downs."

"Thank you, your Honour. Though Miss Keys never got a chance to make that will before her passing..."

"Your Honour! Then surely there is no point in Mr Downs, making his case?"

"Mr Keys, please may you stop interrupting. Mr Downs, please do continue."

I wanted to smile, to laugh, as I watched Keys being belittled by the mighty Judge Sage. Yet I didn't, it wasn't the right place; I knew I had to stay professional, if I was to ever win this case.

"As I was saying, though Miss Keys did not make a will. I have valid authorized proof that Miss Keys does not wish for her parent's to bring up her daughter. Here is a court case, from 2010. Miss Keys, won a court case against her parents. Parents who tried to kill her and her unborn child. From the date August 31st 2010, Mr Albert and Gertrude Keys, are forbidden to be within a 100 metres radius of Miss Madison Keys and her unborn daughter. Then Ladies and gentlemen, surely it is clear that Mr Hazard-Perry has the right to bring up his daughter."

"Thank you Mr Downs, well with this last case. Then it is clear that Mr Hazard-Perry will have permanent custody of Miss Jasmine Olivia Madison Keys. Court Dismiss."

Can it be? Have I just won? Is my daughter staying with me? I felt someone smack me on the back, but I barely registered it. Schuyler came over and gave me a hug, as did Avery. Tears of absolute joy fell down my face. I was in complete shock, until I heard a small voice, my daughter's voice. Standing by the door, was Jack and Isla Force and my beautiful little girl. She came running towards me and I scoped her into my arms, as tears continued to fall.

"Daddy, why are you crying? Is it bad news?"

"No, my sweet girl…I am crying because I am so happy."

Jazz looked at me with a confused look on her face. As she used her small hands to wipe away my ever-falling tears.

"Jazz, we are going to be together forever."

"Really? I get to live with you forever and ever?"  
"Yes, are you happy?"

"So happy daddy! I told you, I told you daddy!"

"Yes you did sweetheart, yes you did."

I watched as the Keys left with a real sour look on their faces, they truly have lost and I had won. I turned to look at Alex Downs, my lawyer; I gave him a firm handshake, thanking him for all that he has done.

After our hug, my daughter raced off with her best friend, and I couldn't persuade her to come home for cake. So I let her go with her best friend, and went home alone, I had one more person to share my great news with.

(Addie's POV)

I wanted to break down and cry. Ollie was alone, then he lost her, he lost his little girl. Those assholes! I am going to kill them. How dare they? How dare they separate father and daughter? Slowly making my way towards Oliver, I watched as he started to laugh, I couldn't understand why he started to laugh, when he just lost his daughter.

"Ollie?"

"Addie…she is staying with us."

"What?"

"I won!"

Oh my goodness! He didn't! He won! Jazz is staying with her father! Oh this is wonderful news. I couldn't help but smile; tears began to fall down my face as I threw myself into Oliver's arms. He held me close to him; I loved how he held me. How it felt so right to be with him.

"Ollie that is wonderful news…but where is she?"

"I promised her this morning, if we were to win she could stay round Isla's."

That explains why he came home alone, for a split second he truly scared me. Placing my hand into Ollie's. I lead him to the dining room, where his 'victorious' cake awaits him.

"Addie? You made this?"

"I did…I knew you would win…I knew with…"

But before I could even finish, Ollie held my head in his hands and kissed me. A little taken back by Ollie's sudden advances, I soon found myself kissing him back. Giving him all my love, all the love that I thought was unrequited, but maybe, just maybe, Ollie has feeling for me too. Just maybe in his heart, there is room for me too.

As we move away from the dining room and towards the master bedroom, all I had ever wanted was going to happen. What almost but didn't happen the last time, will happen this time. We fell onto the bed, in a tangled mess. My heart filled with love, with love for him. Maybe I am Cosette after all. Yes Cosette, with a heart full of love. Love for Oliver Hazard – Perry.


	88. Madison Keys

_**Hi guys, sorry for such a late update…I have been so busy with uni work. I hate year three, absolutely hate it. But good news is that I got my first choice for my PGCE…yes after a three year degree I am going to go and get my post grad too…haha. Forever in education. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter…the next chapter will go back to Frankie…things hopefully should get interesting and there will be some questions answered. **_

_**Please review…I would love to have around 735 reviews. That would be absolutely grand. **_

_**Liv**_

* * *

**Chapter 88**

(Addie's POV)

It has been a week since Ollie won the court case. Oliver is so happy, so stress free. I see the way he is with Jasmine and it is just so wonderful, so magical. He never takes each day for granted. He cherishes every moment with his beautiful little girl. She is so happy to be with her father. I am glad that Jasmine got to stay with Oliver; she got to stay with me.

Since the court case, I have been sleeping in the same bed as Oliver. Every night we make love as if it will be our last. Every time I bring up his girlfriend, his fiancée he pushes me away, he tells me that he knows what he is doing, that he will solve this and I believe him, every time he calls my name I come running. I love him I love him so much. Yet I do not have it in me, to tell him now I feel. I do not have the guts to tell him that I want to be his only girl. That he should marry me and not her. Surely he has feelings for me. Why has he not ended things with his fiancée? Why wont he be mine? What does all this lovemaking mean to him? Am I just an easy screw, until his girlfriend returns? What do I mean to him? Am I just his nanny? Or am I something more? Wish Ollie would tell me, so I know whether I am simply wasting my time or not. Though it is already too late. I love him.

There we were now. I am in his bed, in his arms as he held me close to him. I felt ever so safe in his arms. He was sound asleep, while I had great difficulty sleeping. I traced hearts around his strong arm, the very arm that was firmly wrapped round me. Does he love me? Love me like I love him. I need to know if there is a future for us. There has to be a future for us. Positive thinking Addie Humphrey. Though my real name is Maddie Keys. NO I left that life behind, not that I remember what happened since my high school days to my accident. The accident gave me a new life, a newfound confidence. Yet here I am being the other woman. When I said I never ever want to be. Oliver Hazard-Perry what have you done to me? I have fallen head over heels in love with you. I have gone against all my morals and become your mistress. But in most cases mistresses never get a happy ending. I am a home wrecker. Ollie was perfectly happy with Frankie and I walk in, making him betray his girlfriend, betray his future wife. God I am an awful person, awful person.

"Honey…"

Honey. He called me honey! I love you Oliver.

"Sorry…did I wake you Ollie?"

"No…why are you still awake?"

"It is nothing."

I pulled the covers over my shoulders and closed my eyes. Ollie turned me to face him. He leaned over me and turned on the bedside lamp. I kept my eyes firmly shut, as he placed a soft kiss upon my lips.

"You know, when I know you are lying."

"Ollie honestly it is nothing, go back to sleep."

"Addie open your eyes."

I was being stubborn, I refused to open my eyes, and I did not want to look at him. I really didn't. But I knew I would give in soon, especially if he continued to kiss me.

"Addie look at me."

Sighing heavily I opened my eyes. Staring deeply into his beautiful hazel eyes. Wish I had eyes like him.

"What is bothering you?"

"Us. Ollie…I am a bloody awful person."

"No you are not. You are wonderful. My daughter loves you. You are a good friend, a good person and very good in bed."

"No…Ollie…"

I sat up pulling the covers around me. I reached down onto the floor and grabbed his shirt before pulling it on.

"Ollie, I made you cheat. If I hadn't walked into your life, you wouldn't be cheating on Frankie. You are happy and I have gone and ruined that. I am a home wrecker."

"No. You make me happy Addie."

"If I make you happy, why are you still with her? Why are you still getting married?"

"Addie…I told you…"

"No…I don't want to be the other woman I can't it is wrong."

"Addie, isn't it too late for that? We've done the dirty deed. I have never felt more alive than when I am with you. I care about you Addie."

"But it doesn't change anything. You are cheating on your girlfriend. You fiancée. With your nanny! Ollie I can't do this anymore. I don't want to fall any deeper than I already have."

"Are you saying…"

"I am not going to make you choose. I cannot make you choose, so…I have chosen for you. This should stop…I…quit."

"Addie…wait…no…"

I got out of the bed and pulled on my knickers, and buttoned up Ollie's shirt. Heading for the door, I knew Ollie was trying to find his pants. Making my way out into the well-lit hallway I felt a hand on my arm pushing me against the wall. Ollie's face was inches from mine.

"Don't leave me…please don't leave me."

"Ollie…"

My heart went out to him, the look of utter pain. Tears formed in his eyes and now mine. How could I say no to that face. So I kissed him with all my love and he kissed me back. We were so engrossed in each other we didn't realised we had company.

"Daddy…are you kissing Addie?"

We sprung apart and I tried to smooth down Ollie's shirt, a shirt that was clearly not hiding anything…well barely. While Ollie cleared his throat.

"Sweet pea why are you awake?"

"I heard noises and thought the bad people were coming to get me."

Bad people…her grandparents are complete arses. If I ever saw them…not that I know who they are…

"Sweet pea no one is going to take you away from me. I will be here to look after you."

Ollie went to scoop his precious girl into his arms as she giggled. It was a moment that I enjoyed watching.

"Daddy…is Addie my new step-mommy?"

I blushed heavily and so did Ollie. We were both stuck for words. I knew then that Ollie wasn't going to tell anyone about us. We wouldn't be able to go out in public as a couple. He has chosen Frankie.

"Of course not honey, lets get you back to bed…. school tomorrow."

Taking Jazz from Ollie, I led her back to her bedroom and tucked her in.

"Addie."

""Yes sweetie."

"Do you love me?

"More than anything."

"Then why wont you be my mommy?"

"Sweetie, it is not that simple. Your daddy is happy with Frankie."

"I hate Frankie! Addie you smell like my mommy, you look like my mommy. You talk like my mommy."

"Aww, sweetie. I don't think I look like her."

"Yes you do. Though mommy had brown hair and bluey eyes. You remind me of my mommy."

"I will show you a picture."

As Jazz was about spring out of the bed, I stopped her. I lowered her further down and tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead.

"No sweetie. Bed. School tomorrow."

"Addie please…"

"NO. School tomorrow. Now go to sleep."

"Not fair mommy."

"Sweetie…I am not your mommy."

"Mommy use to say school tomorrow…just like that."

Sighing deeply I kissed her one last time before heading for the door were I found her rather staring at us. I closed the door and walked past him and into my bedroom. I knew Ollie was following me.

"I thought you was sleeping with me."

"Ollie…no…this has to end here."

"So you are seriously going to quit, because I won't commit? What about Jazz? She loves you."

"Don't you dare bring Jazz into this. Don't you dare make me feel guilty."

"We need you. I need you. I want you in my life."

"I did not sign up to be your mistress Ollie. I told my sister, I was going to quit, when we first kissed. When you got beaten up. But she told me to stay, to stay until the court case. Now that it is over…I should leave. Frankie makes you happy. You don't need me when she becomes your wife."

"What do I have to do to make your change your mind? How do I make you stay?"

"It is simple Ollie. Make me your one and only."

"Addie…I haven't seen her in over a month, we have been together physically in months. I haven't thought much about her. Not since I met you, not since I kissed you. Not since I made love to you. I only think of her when you bring her up."

His words touched me deeply. He hasn't slept with her in months. Only me! but how can I be sure he speaking the truth? Just one look at him in his boxers I know it is true. There is no lie in his eyes. Frankie hasn't been round in weeks, especially not since the attack. Ok well she was round briefly for the twin's birthday, but that was all. She tried to contact Ollie in regards to her supposedly affair with Jack Force. Ollie believes her. Well he trusts that Jack Force would never do that to Schuyler. Yet here Ollie is, now cheating on his loyal girlfriend.

"I bring her up because what we are doing is wrong. So wrong. You shouldn't string two people along."

"Addie…I am trying to figure this all out."

He made his way into the room and I fell into his embrace, letting him hold me close.

"I know it is wrong, so wrong. Yet I don't want to lose you. We have been seeing each other for a week. Give me some time to think."

"Ollie…I don't want to fall too deep. I am scared if we carry on. I wont be able to get out."

"Addie…I haven't seen Frankie in ages, let me see her, speak to her and then may be I can choose."

"Do you still love Frankie."

"I do…but…"

"That's all I needed to hear."

Pulling from Ollie's embrace, I headed for the door and held it wide open.

"Addie…"

"Ollie please go."

"Give me time Addie…"

"Ollie…please go. This is too much…too much."

I couldn't stop myself, I burst into tears right in front of the man I love. I tried to pull away from Ollie's embrace but he was too strong. As I cried, Ollie held me close, kissing my forehead slowly before finding my lips.

"I never want to see you sad. I never want to see you cry. Especially not for me."

"Ollie…we…"

"Stop it…stop thinking about it now…forget tomorrow we are living in the present…make love to me."

He asked and I gave in. I couldn't stop myself. We fell onto my bed, kissing, for the third time that night we made love and not once did I regret it.

It was not long till we drifted of to sleep, I held onto Ollie, with all my might all my love afraid that I would lose him, an icy cold hand shaking me waked me.

"Addie! Daddy! Addie! Daddy!"

Rubbing my eyes, I am met by a beautiful pair of hazel eyes and chocolate curly locks. It was Jazz all dressed for school.

"Hey sweetie."

"Addie wake up, I have school."

Shit! I totally forgot. Covering myself with the covers I sat up. Waking Ollie up at the same time.

"Honey…why did you move…I want to hold you."

"Jazz go and wait in the kitchen."

Jazz ran out while I got up and frantically got dressed as Ollie watched me.

"Honey…comes back to bed."

"Ollie! Jazz has school. It is half 7."

"Holy shit."

I watched Ollie jumped out of bed, and got dressed frantically. I ran out of my room and into the kitchen and started to make Jazz some breakfast. She looked at me with a small smile.

"Why are you so happy this morning?"

"You and daddy are together."

"Honey…your daddy is still with…Frankie."

"But but…you and daddy shared a bed. Mommies and daddies share beds."

"Look sweetie…we are not sure what is happening, so can you not tell anyone what you saw?"

"Not even my bestest best friend…er friends in the world? That being Isla and Coco."

"NO. No one…not until…daddy tells you, you can."

"But Addie…I like you…I want you to be my mommy."

Wasn't she sweet? Oh how I want to be her mommy too, but this isn't simple. Life isn't simple. She thinks just because her father and I share a bed, it doesn't magically make things ok. I can't be her mother not with her father still engaged to that Frankie Duvall. Plating up some toast, I placed the plate in front of her, along with different flavour of jams. Ollie walked in and leaned over my shoulder and pinched my very own toast.

"Hey…"

"Chop…Chop Jazz…ok how about we eat on the way to school."

Jazz jumped out of her seat, grabbing her last slice of toast and ran out to put her shoes on.

Ollie walked over to me, and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the lips. I tried to push him away, but he held me close. I gave in and kissed him back…but then he pulled away.

"I'll see you when I get back…I need to find some more information on the Keys."

"Keys…who are they?"

"They are Jazz's maternal parents. Albert and Gertrude Keys…Madison filed a case against her family, not allowing them to see or even come near my daughter. But at Maddie's funeral…they mentioned she had a sister. I have a feeling the sister isn't as bad as the parents…it would be nice for Jazz to see her maternal aunt. Someone who is biological related to her, someone other than my family."

"What?"

"I know…I been so caught up with this court case, I totally forgot to even look for my daughter's aunt. Look I better get Jazz to school, I'll see you later."

He kissed me one last time and left with his daughter. I just watched after him, taking in all the information. Jasmine's maternal grandparents, are called Albert and Gertrude Keys? It cannot be? Those are the names of my parents…he can't…no he…no they are not my parents…because it would mean….that…I am…that no. I am not her mother. I am not a mother; I am not the Madison Keys, not the mother of Jasmine Hazard-Perry. That is just stupid…stupid…wait…Jazz…she said she had a picture.

Racing out of the kitchen, I ran straight to Jazz's room, trying to find that stupid. Why didn't I just let her show me! But no, I had to be all motherly and be strict! Going through her music box, I came across a rather beautiful and familiar silver heart shaped locket. It had engraved the letter M. M for Madison…it was mine.

Suddenly, memories came flashing back, the day I found out I was pregnant, and how I decided I knew I had to keep my child. Memories of me transferring money to an account named 'Jasmine Hazard-Perry'. I made that account long before I knew I was having a girl. I remember the court case, how I banned my parents from ever seeing my daughter, from ever coming near her. Then, the day she was born. 31st August 2010. The moment I held her in my arms, I knew I was in love. My Jasmine Hazard-Perry. My little girl. I am her mother; I am that bubbly little girl's mother. I am Madison Keys. I remember. I remember who I am.

Just then my phone buzzed, opening up my messages it was a message from Ollie.

"Addie…I decided to go into work, I'll see you when I get back…I rang Frankie…you are right…I need to talk to her…I need to end things…I want to be with you. Only you. I have arranged to meet up with Frankie later…I will see you when I get home. Ollie xx"

My heart melted at his words, he chose me…he has chosen me. Ollie wants to be with me, and only me. This couldn't be more perfect. I remember who I am. I am Madison Keys, I can rid myself of these stupid contacts, I can dye my hair back…what on earth possessed me to go strawberry blonde. My face is different now…will Jasmine believe me, when I say I am her mommy? Oh god. It will break my heart if she refuses to take me back, to acknowledge me as her mother. No I must be positive, I have to be positive…this is the family I have always wanted and boy I will fight for this family. I shall wait for my family to return, to love them, to tell the truth. To tell them that I remember, that I am Madison Keys.

* * *

_**A little sneak peek at what is to come…**_

'**I must kidnap Isla Force today.' **

_**Please review and let me know what your thoughts are :) We are almost at 90 chapters eeek!**_


	89. Vengeance

_**Hey all, sorry for such a long wait till another chapter. I have been so busy with uni work. I can't believe I have almost finished my degree! Ahh scary thought! I still have two essays to write, so I probably won't be updating any time soon…though I have started to write the next chapter! Well after all my essays are handed in, I should have some time to start writing! And perhaps maybe, just maybe…I will finish this story this year! Anyway, I know the last couple of chapters have focused a lot on Oliver; the next one will be another Ollie related chapter, but it links with this one. I hope you like this chapter I know it is another short chapter, but this is just hopefully building up the tension. I would love to reach around 740+ reviews that would just be grand! I would love to hear your views on Frankie! Please review. **_

_**Liv x**_

* * *

**Chapter 89**

(Frankie's POV)

I can't believe it! I can't believe my Paul, my beautiful Paul is dead. Killed by that venator, by Deming Chen, by the girl he stupidly fell in love with, by the girl who was supposed to love him. She killed my Paul! I will get my vengeance; I will kill Deming Chen for killing my love. For killing the father of my unborn child. Once I have dealt with that Schuyler Force. Once I have killed her, kill her for what her mother did to my first love.

I must be quick; I have to do this now. I cannot wait, my people are dying, and all my contacts in the city are dead. I am alone, truly alone. I've wanted to go to his apartment, to take something, something that will remind me of him. But I cannot, the whole place is always swarming with venators. But it is ok; I have the best thing to remember him by. Our child, our son.

I have so much to deal with right now, with getting my revenge on Deming Chen, to ridding the world of Schuyler Force but as well as dealing with Oliver's brat. I cannot believe he won the court case, I could have sworn we had it in the bag. I could have sworn that Jasmine Hazard-Perry would live with the Keys, but NO. She got to stay with her father, and they oh so sweet, yet not so innocent nanny. Addie Humphrey…or shall I say Madison Keys. That little swine, she is the brat's mother! Though I don't think she actually knows that. The car accident really did something to the girl's memory. But why did she lie? Why did she pretend that she is dead? Obviously this master plan wasn't her idea. Maybe it is that sister of hers. I don't have time to dig anymore. I must do my task the task set for me. The Countess was not best pleased to learn about Paul's death. I remember our phone call last week.

"Hello?"

"Mother."

"Frankie? What is it darling? I am incredibly busy."

"Mother…Paul Rayburn is dead."

"What?"

"She killed him…she killed Paul."

"Who killed him?"

"That venator bitch…Deming Chen."

"Chen…but…he…he…had her twisted around his finger…how?"

"The head venator…Ted Lennox."  
"NO…he was snooping wasn't he?"

"Yes…I am sorry mother."

"Don't be sorry, the fool got himself caught…you, you have covered your tracks…but you must act now…especially with your New York contacts all dead…and the fact that the Coven is growing stronger. You have to kill Schuyler Van Alen."

"I will mother, I will not let you down."

"You better not darling, I am counting on you. Otherwise I will send my son."

"No not Blaine…he is bloody useless."  
"Frankie."

"Sorry…"

"I know my son is useless, but he is still my son."

After our phone call, I was more determined to get the job done; I didn't want her son coming to New York. Paul's death…was partly my fault…I kissed him…that sent Deming to Ted…I sent the love of my life to his death. God I am an awful person, I killed my unborn child's father. I sent him to his death. I must avenge his death, yes I will.

Just at that very moment, my phone rang…it was Ollie. Great, now I have to deal with that idiot.

"Hello?"

"Hey Frankie…are you back in New York?"

"Yes…I got back last night…sorry I didn't call it was late."

"Can we meet? We need to talk."

Oh god he wants to talk. Talk. This is bad news…I knew he would cheat on me eventually…he is screwing that Addie Humphrey/Madison Keys. I knew it. They have gotten really close over the past few months. It is clear he has chosen her! Great…another twit I have to get rid of.

"Yeah sure…when?"

"Um…I am at work at the moment, um…Addie will be at home…I can get her to pick up Jazz and Isla."

"Isla is going round yours?"

"Yeah, you know those two are inseparable."

"Yes I know…can Addie deal with those two? They are very well what's the word…full of mischief."

"Addie will be fine, Jazz loves Addie."

"Ok, so shall I meet you for lunch?"

"Yes…I guess we could have coffee."

Coffee…he definitely wants to break up with me, it leaves me no choice but to drop the bomb, to drop the fact I am pregnant, that will keep him with me. That way he can get rid of Addie. But then that brat is still around; fine I'll just kill them all. I don't need Ollie for long anyway…I just need to keep him around a little bit longer.

"Ok, I'll meet you at 12?"

"Actually…maybe later…can we meet at 5?"

"Yeah sure."

Five? I am not waiting to five, maybe I will just stand him up, I need to lure Schuyler and today is the day to do so. Hanging up on Ollie, I started to get dressed and headed out. Straight to Fifth Avenue. Knocking on the grand door of this Fifth Avenue townhouse, a rather dashing looking blonde greets me he smiled at me. A genuine smile, he trusts me…what a fool…what a fool.

"Frankie! Hi! How was the tour?"

I smiled at him, and let a crocodile tear fall down my cheek. He looked at me with such a concerned look on his face I knew I fooled him. He led me into his house, and into the living room.

"Frankie…what's wrong?"

I couldn't speak…well I chose not too. I just opened the water works and burst into tears. Jack held me close and stroked my hair. I let him lead me towards the living room.

"Frankie, you know you can tell me."

"I…I…just got of the phone with Ollie…he…he…said he wants to talk."

"What? Is he?"

"Oh Jack…I think he wants to break up with me…"

"What? What makes you say that?"

"I think Ollie is cheating on me."

The look of utter angry was on his face; I knew that he was definitely on my side. I could help but smile inwardly. I had the almighty Jack Force twisted round my little finger.

"What!"

"Ollie has been distant…and then he calls me to 'talk'…I love him Jack …oh I love him."

"I didn't think Ollie was the type…god he…I'll sort him out for you…"

"No…Jack…No…please don't hurt him!"

I ran after Jack, as I watched him head for the front door. I grabbed his hand, just as his wife opened the front door. The look on her face was priceless, it was full of hate, and full of anger and most of importantly she was hurt. I wounded her, merely by holding her husband's hand.

"Sky…you're home…"

"Yes…and now I am leaving…god I don't know why I let Mimi convince me to talk to you…because…I am clearly wasting my time…"

"No…wait Schuyler…it is not how it looks…I am helping her she…"

"She is what? Do tell why she is always at our house and why she is currently holding your hand."

"Schuyler…it is not Jack's fault…it's Ollie he…"

"Don't you dare turn this onto my best friend…"

"Sky…Ollie is cheating on her."

"NO he isn't…Ollie wouldn't…Jack I can't believe you would say that…you are just using that to cover up for your infidelity."

With that I watched Schuyler walk out of the house, and I am pretty sure from this little showdown, out of his life for good. Making her vulnerable…making it easier to lure her to my trap…to her ultimate death. Jack and I stood there, both in silence for a long time.

"Jack…I am so sorry…I …I shouldn't have come, all I seem to do is cause trouble for you and your wife."

"No…Frankie it isn't you…it is me…I keep screwing up…now I am pretty sure I have lost my wife forever."

"Jack…no…"

"Now…how can I help you?"

"No…you can't help me…when you have a marriage to save…I should go…."

With that I kissed Jack on the cheek and left his house, I have done enough damage. Enough to make Schuyler stay clear of Jack, not to even ask for his help when I take their daughter…and I have made Schuyler so vulnerable…she will be easy to kill…yes…yes I must take Isla Force. I must kidnap Isla Force today.

(Maddie's POV)

I am her…I am Madison Keys. I am Jasmine's mother and I am in love with her father, my boss…my Oliver Hazard-Perry. I have been living with him this past few months unaware of my full memory, unaware that I am Jazz's mother, a mother that she believes is dead. I need to tell her, tell her that her mommy is here…but first I have to tell Oliver…yes I have to tell Ollie. Then perhaps we can be a family. God I am so in love with him and I know he feels a little something for me too. I know he does, he wouldn't have slept with me if he didn't. Ever the optimist I am…and I guess that is where my beautiful girl gets her optimism.

The only thing that is standing in the way of my true happiness is his fiancée, who I really, really do not like. She is evil…I know it…I can feel it. She isn't right in the head. I just get these horrible vibes from her…like her heart is as black as coal. She was that bitch who slapped my daughter…my baby girl…ooh I am going to give her a piece of my mind for hurting my daughter. I have rummaged into more of Jazz's belongings and came across that photograph she wanted to show me…I am truly her mother…of course I am.

At that very moment, I heard a voice…Ollie wasn't due home after all it is only two in the afternoon…Ollie said he would be at work and then he would meet his soon to be ex-fiancée…who could it be? Clutching my bag, the locket and photo of Jazz and I, close to my heart I made my way towards the living room, ever so quietly. There stood Frankie Duvall with her back to me…she was on the phone. God was she stunning…petite but stunning…she was exotic…European…me…I'm white...and pale. Standing by the door of the living room, I listened in on her phone conversation.

"I know, I will do it today. I will pick up Isla Force; she will be with Oliver's Brat. Yes I know just what to do. If I have to I will kill Isla Force too. Sorry I have to go…it seems that I have company."

I froze…she could possibly…she can't see me or hear me…could she? She doesn't have eyes at the back of her head. No that is just a figure of speech…when she means company she must mean something else.

"I know you are there Addie Humphrey…or shall I say Madison Keys?"

How…how did she know? How does she know my real name? That I am Madison Keys…that I am not who I say I am…how? I was scared…but I did not want to show it…so I stepped out of my hiding place and face her. Never show fear, even if deep down you are shaking like a leaf. I taught my daughter to always show that you are brave, confident even if you know that inside you are falling apart…if you show bravery and confidence it will shine through.

"I am going to tell Oliver, you stay away from Isla and Jasmine."

"Tell Oliver what? That you love him? That you are Jazz's mother? Oh I know that you are not really dead. I know you are the one who slept with my fiancé. He is not yours, he is mine."

How does she know I love him? Did I not only show bravery and confidence but did I show a heart full of love as well? She doesn't scare me…crazy bitch.

"You don't love him. He does not deserve a cow like you! Oliver is a good man!"

"A good man? A good man that cheats on his fiancée? Right…sure."

"Oliver deserves happiness."

"And you are the woman who can give him that? Please…if he has the capability to cheat on me with a thing like you, than he has the capability to do the very same thing to you."

Ollie wouldn't…because he belongs with me…we are meant to be together…me, Ollie and our beautiful little girl.

"You should go…you don't belong here…just leave…leave now and stay away from everyone…especially my family."

"Your family? You think what you and Oliver have is family love? Please…Oliver loves me! Not you."

"I know he has feelings for me too. I can give him more, more than you ever can."

Ever the optimist…but that text…that gave me new found hope. He wants to be with me, Ollie chose me…not her. He is going to end things with her, to be with me…it means something, I mean something to him.

"You silly red blood. You don't know who you are messing with you see…I am not who you think I am. Oliver can't even see past my disguise."

Not whom I think she is? A disguise? What is she? Some mythological creature? Like a vampire or something.

"Not bad Keys. I am something like that. More of a half breed."

She is a what? Half breed? So half vampire? That is not possible. It is insane…things like that only exist in books, it is all fiction. She is not half vampire!

"Oh it is possible. You see Oliver know of it too. He is a conduit to Schuyler Force. Oh did he fail to tell you when he was screwing you? Oliver does not love you. He never did and he never will. Get of your high horse Madison. No one loves you."

My heart broke at her words. Vampires exist? Is the man I am in love with a vampire? Why would he keep such a secret from me? Has he been draining poor girls of their blood? I heard her laugh, and boy was it like a witch's cackle. She must be reading my mind…so not only is she half a vampire, but a vampire with supernatural powers…god today I woke up believing I lived in a world with other humans, and now I know that not only do I live in a world with mortals but a world with immortals.

"Stupid girl. Oliver is like you…a mortal. But born to serve a vampire. Like your daughter is born to serve Isla Force. But that will never happen. I am going to eliminate them all."

"You are not touching them! Over my dead body."

"Yes over your dead body…such an appropriate line."

I watched as she approached me. I grabbed the spray from my bag and as she reached out to attack me I sprayed the spray right into her face. She says she is half so she must be half human. With that, I ran out of the apartment and towards the life. The doors instantly opened and I thanked god for that. As the lift went down, I whipped out my phone to call Melissa. When the doors opened, I half expected to see Frankie appear and pounce at me, but she wasn't…thank goodness.

"Hello?"  
"Mel it's me."

"Hey…are you ok?"

"No I am not! Oliver's fiancée is a psycho! She wants to hurt him, she wants to hurt the man that I am in love with."

"Wait what? You are in love with Oliver?"

"Yes. Mel I love him…he is in danger…so is Isla Force and god…if that psycho bitch touches my daughter…I am going to bloody kill her. Even if I am a silly red blood!"

'What? Wait…Maddie? You remember?"

"I do. I am her mother! You sent me to Oliver for the interview because you thought I would remember if I spent my time with her."

"I did. Thank god you remember! Now…Maddie where are you? Let me come and help you."

"I am leaving Oliver's apartment. I am outside now! I need to get out away from the psycho! I have to warn Oliver! Mel I wont let her hurt…"

Stepping into the road clear of any cars…suddenly, it was just like magic …before I even had time to react, I watched as the BMW headed towards me knocking me to the ground and my world went black.


	90. The Kidnap

_**Hi all, sorry for such a late update, it has been absolutely ages since I last update. I have been so busy stressing myself with essays. Now that I have finished my essays and that I am no longer an undergrad, I thought it is time to start writing and reading again. I have also been on holiday as well; to Rome in fact…what a beautiful city anyway I really need to finish this story! It is so near the end. I mean we are on chapter 90 now! When I first started this story I never dreamed that it would be this long! But here it is! Chapter 90! I hope you like this chapter, let me know your thoughts, the next chapter will be about Mimi, a long time since we have heard about her. **_

**I would love around 742+ reviews :) **

**Livvie x**

* * *

**Chapter 90**

(Oliver's POV)

The moment I heard that someone got run over outside my apartment, my heart literally dropped out of my butt. For a horrible, horrible reason I thought it was the woman that I love, someone that only now that I admit…that I love her. There has always been an odd chemistry between us, I have always been drawn to her, she in an odd way reminded me of my daughter's deceased mother…stupid really…but she did. Ever since she saved my life…since that kiss…since our first touch…since I first set my eyes on her…I was captivated by her…she stole my heart there and then and I didn't even realise. No not until now. I have fallen in love with my nanny, someone I hired to look after my daughter…and she has ended up looking after me too.

Walking out of my office, I checked my phone, no messages from her…but a miss call and a voice mail from Frankie…from my fiancée…or soon to be ex fiancée. God I feel awful, I cheated on Frankie…she doesn't deserve that…no one does.

"Hey Ollie, I can't make it today, can we arrange other meeting? Something came up…and I have to get this sorted now. Sorry Ollie. Call me."

I wasn't going to call her back anytime soon…I need to get through to Addie…I have to make sure she is ok…of course she is…I am just being silly and overprotective.

Damn it! Why isn't she picking up? God…she didn't get hurt did she? NO…she is probably driving…I mean she is probably driving right now…picking up my daughter and her best friend. That's why she isn't picking up…she is driving…yes…she switched her phone off. That's what it is.

Arriving at my apartment block, I am immediately stopped by a police officer.

"ID sir."

Obeying, I handed him my ID and confirmed that I lived in this apartment block; I tried to ask questions in regards to who got hurt but all he could say it was a young woman, who carried no form of ID with her. He continued to ask me where I was at the time of the accident; obviously I was at work, where else would I be? After a dozen more questions, I was finally allowed to enter my apartment. What felt like hours in the lift, I finally let myself in to my apartment. I called for her name, but immediately stopped when I saw my soon to be ex fiancée holding my niece by her beautiful blonde locks. The first emotion I felt was utter fear then it changed to anger…why was she holding her like that? The moment her eyes set on me she dropped the sobbing girl and she fell to the floor in a heap. The Sobbing Isla crawled her way to me; I immediately scooped her up in my arms and held her close.

"Shush Isla…Uncle Ollie is here…"  
"I want my mommy…"

I kissed her on the head and turned to glare at Frankie…how? Why would she do that? What did Isla ever do to her?

"Hello Oliver."

"What are you doing here? Why was you holding Isla by her hair!"

"Well…I cancelled on tonight…I sent you a voicemail."

"Yes…I can see that."

"From the way you called Addie's name like that…it is clear you chose her over me."

How did she know? How did she know about us? How? We never left the house together well we did but not kissing or holding hands nothing like that. I made sure of it. I was ashamed of my behaviour. Of course I was…I know Addie wanted me to chose her, no one wants to be with someone who was stringing two people along. I want to be with Addie…I now know that…but I guess with Frankie it came with security…I do love her, I mean I have been with her for a while now…and I did ask her to marry me…but now…seeing her like this. She makes my blood boil.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a smart woman Oliver…of course I know that you are cheating on me with that red blood scum."

If she knows about Addie and I…then she may hurt my love. I know what love can do to people; love can put us on vengeful paths. Love can make you do anything, I know if anyone was to hurt the ones I love, I would hunt them down. Love can make you do the most unthinkable things. Addie should be here, not her… my daughter…where is my daughter?

"Where is Addie? I heard that someone got run over outside my apartment block…what have you done to Addie? Where is my daughter? Jazz?"

"Daddy…she hit me."

She what? She hit my daughter! Again? How dare she! No one hits my child. I held my daughter and Isla close to me.

"You…You hit my daughter?"

"Perhaps. You child is a brat."

No one hits my child, no one. Putting my little girl and Isla down, I gave them both a kiss and a hug, before telling them to go to Jazz's room. I need to confront Frankie and I do not need my daughter and my niece to witness it. An argument is no place for any children. My blood boiled, just from looking at Frankie…a woman who I once had a heart full of love for, yet to see her hold my niece by her hair, that glint in her eyes. A glint of silver…yes…I know who she, is…I know what she is. She is a nephilim…how have I been so stupid. How did I let this demon worm her way into my life, into my heart? No wonder Sky always thought she controlled me, thought that I followed Frankie round like a lovesick puppy. Coming to think about it, I did let Frankie wear the trousers in our relationship, but then I changed. My daughter changed me. My beautiful baby girl lead me see the light. I will do anything for my daughter I will protect her. Frankie doesn't scare me, though I know very well she can kill me with one hit.

"I know what you are."  
"Oh do you? What am I?"

"You are a nephilim."

"And how did you figure that out? After all I fooled you over the years."

"Well from the look in your eyes as you held my niece by her hair."

"Smart."

"Did you ever love me?"

"Of course I didn't. You was simple the key."

I knew she didn't love me, yet I felt a need to ask her. Maybe I was being hopeful, that maybe a love so strong could change her. Of course it was never love. She never loved me she used me. It isn't a story from my many books, the hero falls in love with someone who used them, but then unintentionally fell in love too. No this is my life, this is no fiction, this woman, this thing standing in front of me, shows me no love. Not an ounce of love.

What is she talking about? Key to what? What did she need a mere red blood for? Oh god…my niece, my sweet little Isla-Rose Schuyler Force.

"The key? Too what…oh god…Isla."

"No not Isla…Schuyler Force."

Schuyler? Oh god, this woman does not have a heart! She is using my best friend's daughter to get to her. She knows that one thing Schuyler would do anything for is her daughter…that means she intentionally ripped Schuyler and Jack apart, so that Sky is isolated, so that she has no one to turn too when Frankie hurts Isla.

"No…you leave them alone…I won't let you."

"I am already getting away with all of this. Now sweetheart, now that you know everything, now that you know who I am…I am afraid you will have to come with me."

"What you are not going to kill me?"

"Well not yet."

If she isn't going to kill me yet…then she is going to use me for bait…I have to protect my daughter and niece I have to…

(Frankie's POV)

That silly red blood thought she could out run me? What a fool! No one learns my secret and lives to tell the tale. No, no one. So I did what I had to do, while that stupid red blood went down the lift I took the stairs and waited for her in my car. I waited until she stepped into a clear road and I put my foot on the gas and drove right into that lying, home wrecker. Then I drove off leaving her for dead. I hope she dies, I really hope she does.

I finally arrived outside the school, and there I waited, waited for the brats to finish school. When I finally saw the two brats emerge out of the school door, I got out of my car and pulled on my sunglasses as I waited for them to walk to my car. When Jazz Hazard-Perry saw me she frowned, I saw her whisper to her best friend and Isla too frowned at the sight of me. I watched as Coco and Chace Bennett said bye to the two girls and headed to a car with twit of a father.

"Come along girls, I don't have all day."

And at that the girls purposely walked slower, I almost walked over there and grabbed them by their bags and dragged them to the car…but I still had to act like sweet Frankie…just for like another hour…before I knock Isla Force unconscious and send word to her mother. When the girls finally got into the car and climbed in, I knew I was in for a hell of a drive back to Oliver's apartment.

"Why are you here? Where is Addie?"

Dead. Ok well I can't be sure that she is…but she probably is. I am sure they would have cleared up the dead body from the apartment by now…so I am not sure whether it is safe to go to Oliver's house.

"Addie isn't feeling very well so your daddy asked me to pick you girls up."

"She was fine this morning."

"Well she must have food poisoning."

"Jazz... she is lying."

Lying? How did that wretched Isla Force know that I am lying? How? Though she has always had an eye for who are lying. Like with her parents. And just as I watched her send dagger glares at the back of my head, she kicked my seat.

"Stop that now!"

"NO!"

'You do as you are told young lady! Both of you! If you want to see your mommy and daddy again."

Both girls fell silent as I drove my way a block away from the apartment. Both girls were both reluctant to walk a block to the flat, but my devil glare shut them both up. As I expected there were tape and police everywhere. The road was closed as I expected. As I held onto the two girls hands, we walked towards the apartment block. When the police stopped us.

"Miss."

"Yes?"

"Do you live her?"

"Well no, my fiancée does. I just picked up the girls from school."

Just at that very moment the doorman approached us.

"Miss Duvall."

"Hello George."

I watched as the police officer turned to look at George and started to ask questions. The police officer nodded and turned back to face me, he gave me a weary look but let me and the two brats pass. We made it up to Oliver's apartment. The girls ran from me the moment I closed the door. I chased after the two girls and cornered them in Jazz's room.

"How…how did you move so fast?"

"Oh sweetie don't you worry about that…now Isla darling, come with me."

"No."

"I don't want to have to hurt you…well not yet anyway."

Jazz stood in front of her best friend and held her hands out, trying to protect her. What a foolish girl. Conduits are all the same, willing to sacrifice their lives for their vampire. It is in their blood. In the blood of the conduits…they must die for their vampire.

"You are not hurting my best friend!"

"You are a foolish girl Jasmine Hazard – Perry."

I slapped her across the face, knocking her to the ground. I made for a grab at Isla Force, but she was just simply too quick, she was out the door before I could even get my hands on her. Turning round, I ran after the blonde rat. I found her by the front door, grabbing her by her hair I held her up, tears falling down her face from pain. However, there was one thing I did not anticipate…was to have Oliver Hazard-Perry standing at the front door.

"Addie!...Frankie…Isla…Oh my god! What are you doing?"

I dropped Isla and she fell to the floor, I watched as she crawled towards her uncle, who picked her up and held her close to him.

"Hello Oliver."

"What are you doing here? Why was you holding Isla by her hair!"

"Well…I cancelled on tonight…I sent you a voicemail."

"Yes…I can see that."

"From the way you called Addie's name like that…it is clear you chose her over me."

"How did you know?"

"I'm a smart woman Oliver…of course I know that you are cheating on me with that red blood scum."

"Where is Addie? I heard that someone got run over outside my apartment block…what have you done to Addie? Where is my daughter? Jazz?"

Jazz came running as she heard her father call her name. Oliver picked his daughter up and held both girls close to him.

"Daddy…she hit me."

"You…You hit my daughter?"

"Perhaps. You child is a brat."

I watched as Oliver put the girls down and kissed and held them both close to him before telling them to go to Jazz's room. He stood up and glare at me, his heart full of hatred…what once was love now no longer existed.

"I know what you are."  
"Oh do you? What am I?"

"You are a nephilim."

"And how did you figure that out? After all I fooled you over the years."

"Well from the look in your eyes as you held my niece by her hair."

A smart one, like his daughter…the pair both need to be dead. Conduits…who needs them.

"Smart."

"Did you ever love me?"

"Of course I didn't. You was simple the key."

"The key? Too what…oh god…Isla."

"No not Isla…Schuyler Force."

"No…you leave them alone…I won't let you."

"I am already getting away with all of this. Now sweetheart, now that you know everything, now that you know who I am…I am afraid you will have to come with me."

"What you are not going to kill me?"

"Well not yet."

With that I smacked in the face with my bare hands, and he fell onto the floor in an unconscious heap. Dragging his unconscious body to his daughter's room, I entered with both girls screaming.

"Now girls, you do as you are told, or I will do what I did to him to the both of you."

Both girls nodded their heads in fear, as I barked orders at them to throw things around in Jazz's room, to make it look like the Isla and Jazz were attacked and then kidnapped. Once the girls had finished turning Jazz's room upside down, I grabbed Isla Force by the hair, and grabbed her arm, slicing her arm with a knife, as she screamed in pain. I let the blood fall onto the carpet. Before knocking both girls unconscious and piling their bodies on top of Oliver's and I took them with me into the glom.

(Oliver's POV)

My head was pounding, as if I was drunk and woke up with a killer of a headache, but when my eyes finally focused, I immediately knew I was not in my world. I can't say I have been in the glom ever before…this is the first time. It is an odd feeling. You sort of feel disconnected, a feeling I don't particularly like. The glom, represent a god-awful place, a real place you see in movies where people being kidnapped are taken. The room was absolutely filthy; there was hardly any light. I found that my hands and feet were bound, I turned to my left and found my daughter's unconscious form, and her hands and feet too were bound. Where is Isla? Where is my niece? That was when I heard a scream. Stumbling to my feet, I hopped to where the sound took me and found my niece sitting on a chair with her hands tied behind the chair and each leg tied to a chair leg. Frankie was pulling her by her hair, causing the little girl deep pain.

"You leave her alone!"

"Oh! You are awake."

Frankie didn't bother to even turn to face me; she continued to pull at Isla's hair, before using her bare hands to mark Isla's beautiful face. Anger filled my system, as I hopped my way towards the pair and with all of my body weight I pushed Frankie to the ground and away from my niece.

"Uncle Ollie…"

"It's ok Isla, your uncle is here."

Before I could even think of an escape, Frankie grabbed me by the throat and held me up high.

"Don't do that again. I don't want to have to hurt you too Ollie. You listen to me, you sit here stay put or I will kill the ones you love the most. Like I killed your little mistress."

Addie? What? No…she…wait…she was the person who got run over! She ran over Addie! Oh my god. She is not dead! I refuse to believe that she died. No she is alive, I chose her…I chose to be with her. She has to live…we have to be together.

"Addie…you…."

"Yes I ran her over…she isn't all what you think she is…she is a lying deceiving cow. It is the quiet ones that you have to watch."

What was she talking about? Addie isn't lying or deceiving, I know Addie's feelings for me are genuine, I saw the way she looked at me, the look of utter pain, when I told her I still loved Frankie. Addie's feelings for me run deep. Unlike Frankie, I can see in her eyes that she loves another. The one she loves is not I. No it has never been me. She used me, got close to me, to get close to Schuyler, though that never worked since, from the day Schuyler met Frankie she disliked her instantly. God why was I such a fool to ignore my best friend? She was just looking out for me. I should have trusted her instinct. I should have known, my daughter took an instant dislike to Frankie; from the moment she set eyes on her. I should have known!

"Addie is nothing like what you say…she is kind, sweet…she will be a better mother to my daughter than you ever will be."

"Ha. A better mother…oh the things I know about that woman that you don't know. But alas, she is dead or hopefully dying in hospital and you and your precious Jasmine will die soon too."

"You are not touching my daughter or my niece."

"Like you can hurt me, you are weak, you have always been weak, that is why you let Schuyler go, because you lost her to Jack."  
"No…that is strength, to have the ability to love someone is one thing, but to have the ability to let the one you love go, shows courage, a strength that you will never understand."

"Strength…please."

She is wrong, I know what love is, and I know what heartache is. I know how it feels to have your heart ripped from you, but I also know how your heart can heal, how it can heal if it is given time. Love makes you do the most unspeakable things, like risking your life to save the ones you love or to act out of character because you will do anything to get your revenge. Love is complicated, yet so powerful. Love conquers all, I believe in that. Sometimes love means sacrifice, and I know what it means to sacrifice your heart for someone else. Love is not weakness, it is strength, love is not my downfall, I know that the love Schuyler has for her daughter will save her, it will save Isla and my daughter…and perhaps me too.


	91. In The Land Of The Queen

_**Hi all! Thank you for those of you who reviewed. It means a lot. It truly does. I am sorry that I haven't updated! I know I said I was free after finishing my degree but I really am not! So much for a relaxing summer! I have been busy doing work experience for my Post Graduate! And well I am also volunteering at a museum in London! And I am having the best time of my life! I have met a great bunch of people. It may be true that I have only interacted with these people a handful of times but I really do get along with them! Anyway…I start my PGCE very sooooon AHHHH lol. So it means I will be extremely busy and probably won't be updating…sooo I am going to try my hardest to write a handful of chapters ready to post. But I am a bit behind really….I have a lot reading that I need to do before I start my PGCE…AHHH lol Anyway….if any of you have been reading my AN, well you all know I started this story prior to my degree and well here I am three years on and about to start my next one. Well for my degree I got a 2:1 honours that about 3.33 -3.67 GPA. Not sure what it would be really with regards to the American schooling system. Lets just say I am very happy with what I got :) Anyway enough of my rambling, here is the next chapter I would love to reach around 746+ reviews, I am a little short this time but I am updating because I got one of the nicest reviews ever. Thank you Unicornlady23! I am very touched by your review. **_

_**Anyway please review, I would love your thoughts. **_

_**Livvie **_

* * *

**Chapter 91**

(Mimi's POV)

It has been so long, so long now…I have lost count how long I have been in Europe. I just know it has been a while…perhaps over four months, I cannot be sure. I have been spending every waking hour, pouring myself over files, over books, over any leads I can get, so that I can bring my husband home. What I don't understand is why they took him? Why didn't they kill him? What do they need Kingsley for? Did they want to weaken the coven? By taking out the head venator…do they think he is the brain behind the coven? Because with Kingsley gone, the coven is stronger than ever. It has always been strong, well not always. Since Avery became Regent, the coven is at its strongest. I just can't understand why they would kidnap my husband and not kill him. Perhaps it is old acquaintances; perhaps alliances towards Kingsley still run deep. Kingsley has saved one too many of these traitors out of the goodness of his heart. Kingsley…oh my dear Kingsley, I miss you. Please come home to me, please let me find him, I am so lost without my husband. All this searching has taken a toll on my health, it is silly really, and blue bloods don't get ill. But then again I haven't been feeding, I hardly eat human food either, I just have been relying heavily on sugar, god I'm turning into Kingsley, with the amount of sugar I put in my coffee or the amount of doughnuts I have consumed.

My mission has now taken me to the land of the queen and I really hope that this is the last leg of my journey. Walking through departures, a petite Chinese girl bumped into me. Dropping her Michael Kors bag and a sign.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was going…too busy texting! That will be the death of me!"

The girl helped me with my bags, she smiled at me and I smiled at her back until I saw the sign she was holding. It read Mr Ted Lennox. I know a Ted Lennox, but how does she? Unless it is a completely different one.

"Waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, my friend, I haven't seen him in ages, well not since I was in New York, when I told him about my engagement."

"New York? Hey I'm from New York…by any chance this Ted Lennox that you know…is he a native New Yorker as well?"

"Yes he is."

"Blonde hair and grey eyes?"

"Yup! You know Ted too?"

"Yes I do…err we share mutual friends…Avery Smith, um Deming Chen."

"Deming! The girl that broke his heart…"  
"You know about his love for Deming?"  
"Unrequited love…I know all about it…I know exactly how he feels. Ted helped me out when I loved someone who didn't love me back."  
"How long have you been waiting here for?"

"Quite a while now, he called me just as he got on the plane, so he is on his way…oh this will be him, now…excuse me a moment."

I watched as the red blood walked a few feet away from me and answered her call. Even from where I was standing I could clearly hear Ted's voice, apologizing to his friend about why he isn't on the plane, that he had to turn back, that he had to be with his best friend. The Asian soon returned and looked a little disheartened.

"He turned back to New York, Deming found out that her fiancée is a cheating scum, and Ted being Ted can't leave her. He is too good for Deming, too good. That girl is blind! Anyway Ted says hi…what brings you to the UK?"

"Um a little holiday I guess…my husband is away and I thought I will treat myself to a little holiday."

"A holiday? You have a small bag and your handbag."

"Well I plan to buy stuff over here…"

"Hey are you staying in London? I live in London so I can take you round!"

The girl was too kind, she even insisted to lend me her spare Oyster card and she helped me navigate the tube map, which isn't all that complicated. She even helped take me to one of the fancy hotels up Park Lane. Apparently this girl is rich too, since she lives in Chelsea, Kensington. If I remember correctly that is where Avery use to live. She continued to inform me all about the places to go in London, she even insisted that we meet up for dinner one night so that I can meet her fiancé. Little does she know… that I am not here on holiday, she doesn't know that I am here to find my husband, to save him, to save my damsel in distress. All the leads point me in this direction, he has to be here, he has to be close.

"Mimi?"

I turned to look at the kind Asian girl, she looked at me with a worried look.

"Sorry…I was day dreaming."

"I have to go, but let me know if you need anything."

"Of course thank you."

I watched as she left the hotel, I turned back round and headed for my room. After a well-deserved shower I made my way to my laptop. Trying to find any more leads that would take me to my husband. He is here. I know he is. I have a strong feeling, a strong gut feeling. For the past few months I always feel that I have been one step behind them, but now…I know I am close, I know that he is close to me, ever so close. I will find you Kingsley, I will.

Just as I was about to give up for the night, I gained a phone call from someone I didn't expect, from someone I haven't heard from for a while.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mimi, It's Oliver."

"Hi Ollie, what's up? How are you?"

"I have great news…I won…I won full custody."

"Oh that's wonderful news, you had me worried, I thought you might lose Jazz."

"The lawyer you recommended…he had a few tricks up his sleeves. I can't thank you enough Mimi."

"No need Ollie, your daughter is right where she belongs…with her father."

"Thank you. Any news down your end?"

"No…unfortunately, but I am now in London. I have a good feeling. Like I know he is here, like a magnet is pulling me. It probably doesn't make much sense."

"I understand what you mean. You will find him, and if you believe he is close then no doubt you will be home soon. Both of you."

"I do hope so. Have you heard from the others? How is everyone else? I bumped into Ted's red blood friend here in London…something happened to Deming and Paul?"

"I don't know the full story, the best person to ask is Deming or the Regent. I have had bit of an eventful day myself, with the court case and everything. I have heard though that…Paul Rayburn is a nephilim."

A what? That swine! He has been in our coven right under our noses! I went to school with him, he sat in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike, waiting on a target…. waiting on Deming Chen.

"Nooooo. He has been living among us! And we never knew?"

"I was just as surprised, it turns out that Ted Lennox has always been suspicious, that he has always kept a watchful eye. Is it just me but is Lennox a little too protective of Deming? Like is he in love with her?"

"Ted always has an eye for things, like he will see things in a different perspective, different to everyone else. That's why Avery made him head venator over Deming."

"I hope you find Kingsley soon. Jazz misses her aunt."

"I hope so too, Congratulations Ollie. I knew you would win."

"Thank you Mimi. Listen, love conquers all. You will find him, if you truly believe your heart will guide you to him. Love is so powerful, it can with stand anything. Remember Mimi, love is strength, love is courage, and love is sacrifice. You will find him."  
"Thank you Ollie. Bye."

"Bye."

Over the past few months Ollie has been like a conduit to me. I had always thought having a conduit was pointless. But Oliver has shown how important a conduit is. Though a conduit's blood may be red, they are always right. They always know what to say, know when to act, know when you need them. Even if Oliver is Schuyler's conduit, he has always been there for me. Of course he is right. I need to follow my heart, because love is strength. Some may say love is weakness, but it is far more than that, without love you are nothing. Without Kingsley I am nothing.

(Kingsley's POV)

I have been moving around far too much. They know someone is following us, I dread to think whom it is. No I know who it is, but I refuse to believe that my wife is on the hunt for me. I left her a message back in Rome not to find me. But of course she would. She is stubborn, and she can't bear to live a life apart. I know her, I know her through and through. She is my wife, my other half, the love of my life. Of course she is here, of course she is looking for me. Looking for her damsel in distress. Mimi, oh my sweet wife, let it be. I am doomed, and I do not want you to share the same fate. You are not cursed like I. Oh my love go home, this is folly.

Just as I was going to attempt to contact Mimi through the glom, the door to my prison was opened and I was blinded by light. Long have I been kept in the darkness, I have not seen the light of day in months. They always move me at the crack of a new day. Now here we are again, at midnight.

"Moving again are we?"

"Shut up Martin."

"I take that as a yes then. Ok fine, I'll get up."

I took my time, to stand and I knew my captor was getting impatient. I had to leave a clue for Mimi, for I know she will never give up. But what? I have no clue where I am going, I can only guess. I know I have moved through many cities in Europe, the only place I know I haven't been yet is overseas, over to Britain, I know from the native tongue of the locals. The United Kingdom is one place I have yet to set foot in. It was then in my head that I whispered the word Lon…and hope to god that my wife got the message. I hope to god that London is the place I am being taken to; otherwise my wife will lose me for good.

"Hurry up Martin, we ain't got all day."

"Ain't ey? Now now, that's not how you say it. It is ' We haven't got all day."

"Shut up you posh London totty! Just cos you went to Eton or whatever with that other British twit Taylor Bennett…Doesn't mean you try to teach me how to speak! Hey may when we are in …"

Just then, Miles the guard, started to scream in pain, and he burst into flames and soon into ashes, behind him stood her. My captor. Felicia or better know by her modern name Charlotte, or Charlie for short, though I love to call her Lottie, just to wind her up.

"Get up Gemellus."

"Why the rush Lots?"

"Don't call me that."

"Don't call me by a name that I no longer go by."

"Why? Because it shows weakness?"

"No because I am know as Kingsley Martin."

"Get up, we are leaving."  
"So soon? I was growing fond of my prison, after all this one is just a degree more colder, more damper than the last one."

"Shut it Martin! Or I'll do what I did to Miles."

"You won't hurt me. You need me. Goodness whatever for."  
"I told you before, You are needed alive. The Dark Prince himself wants to deal with you."

"Oh I see. So on the Dark Prince's order I am kept alive, kept fresh of the bone?"

"Yes. Now get a move on."

"Ok if I am needed alive, then why am I kept in a dark dingy cell? Why can I not live a life of luxury?"

"You know why."

"As if I will contact anyone through the glom, the last thing I want is to be rescued."

"So protective of your wife aren't you?"

"Till death takes me."

"It is because of your wife that we keep moving."

"How can you be sure that it is Mimi who is following us?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Another person could be looking for me…another venator. Avery and I are pretty tight."

"Maria? Your foul sister? Who gave ill advice?"

"Don't you talk bad about my sister. She did everything in her power to help others, remember Lottie, she tried to help you. You turned her away like everyone else."

"How can you forgive her? She left you, remember who looked after you, who picked up the pieces after she left."

"And look what you did to me. I am a monster."

"You are not a monster sweet Gemellus, remember who you are, remember where you belong. You are an angel of the dark; you do not belong in the light. For many years have you fought to be in the light, fought for their forgiveness they have never truly given it to you. Michael doesn't truly trust you. You know that. I know that."

She is wrong. I have fought so long for a reason. I fought for my forgiveness. I do not need forgiveness from everyone, there are only a select few that I truly seek forgiveness from and I know they forgive me. My sister, my sweet Maria, she has long ago been on my side, forever has she loved me. She has never doubted me. Mimi…she is all I have every dreamed of, she is all I have ever needed. She is the one love that I have waited for. The only person I truly seek forgiveness from. She is my love, my only love. My true love. She is what keeps me strong, she is the only thing that has ever kept me going. My love for her. Love conquers all, I know that, I believe in it. Love is strength. I am strong, because of her; I am strong because of Azrael.

"You are wrong. It is worth fighting for."

"You have always been soft haven't you? The same cowardly man, love is weakness."

"No, love is strength, much more stronger than you have ever known."

"We shall see about that. If what you say is true, that your sister has sent a venator after you, then it shows the one that you claim is your one true love doesn't truly love you. If love truly conquers all, wouldn't she be the one looking for you?"

She is wrong. I know Mimi is looking for me. She will find me, because I know she will not give up, giving up isn't in her blood. She will get her way; she will get what she wants. She wants a lifetime of forever with me, and she will get it. I know she will. She is my one true love. She is my strength.

(Mimi's POV)

I knew I shouldn't have let him go alone. I should have gone with him; I should have told him that I love him. That he is all I have every wanted, that he is all I ever need.

Then there he was, there he stood, in all his glory, his dark hair, deep blue eyes, my Kingsley. My dear Kingsley.

"Kingsley."

"Lon…"

"What?"

"Lon…"

"Kingsley? You are not making sense…I am so lost, so confused…I have missed you…missed you ever so much."

"Lon…"

"Kingsley!"

Then he was off! Running from me, leaving me…again. It was like a dream, I dreamed that he came to me, my love my life. My Kingsley, he came to me in a dream. Well it was more like a nightmare. I was running after him, after my love, desperate not to let him go, not to ever let him go. He came to me and then ran from me. What is with him? Why is he leaving so suddenly? Don't leave me my love.

"Kingsley! Please…don't leave me…I love you."

"Lon..."

"Kingsley!"

It was then that I woke, woke from my dream or is it a nightmare? Why is he saying Lon? What does it mean? Is it a clue? Is it a name? Whatever could he be saying? What kind of sign could it be? Or is it even a sign? Am I reading too deeply? It must mean something… he said Lon…Lon for what? London?

London…of course…London…it makes sense, does Kingsley know he is in London? Or is it a mere guess? It has been really hard trying to reach him in the glom. They must be blocking him, but if was able to send a message then Kingsley would be smart about it. He would not be foolish and send something that can be easily picked up. Oh my dear Kingsley, I am so close to finding you I will find you.

I waited till it was a reasonable to the British red bloods to head for the shops. I headed towards the famous Selfridges, as I made my way towards the escalators to the shoe floor where I would find the famous red-soled shoes. I saw a strikingly beautiful lady; she was ever so well dress. She looked like your typical high class Londoner. Yet there is something off about her. Her beautiful was so striking; it was almost angelic, yet not quite, as if a dark shadow clouded over her angelic face. It then dawned on me; she is not a mere beautiful red blood. She is one of them. If she is here then maybe, she has a link to those who captured my beloved. Heading towards the red blood toilets, I changed my appearance and headed towards where I last saw the silver blood. There she was admiring the Prada bags, I purposely bumped into her. Putting on a real cockney accent, I apologized.

"You stupid red blood."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Then she was gone; at least she thinks I am a red blood that was easy enough. Now the challenge is, to follow her without her realizing. I have a feeling she knows where my husband is. I know she knows where he is. It's a gut feeling, a strong gut feeling.

I followed her to a café; where I heard her speak well not so much speak more like bark orders. So she is the ringleader. Interesting. I think I know what I need to do. What I must do to save my husband. With a plan in mind I left the café, knowing all too well that she would be away on affairs someone in the highlands.

Heading back to my hotel suite, I prepared for my rescue mission. I can do this. I can save the one I love. I must remember, 'If there is a will, there is a way'. Taylor taught me that, Taylor believes in that. If there is a will there is a way, always. I remember the last words Taylor said to me before I left.

"Mimi."

"Yeah?"

"Stay safe. Stay strong. If there is a will, there is always a way. Remember that."

My heart will guide me to him, I know it. I know I am close, Kingsley knows I am looking for him. I left the hotel as Mimi Martin. I headed towards the minions meeting spot as crazy silver blood Charlotte. The boys froze when they saw me.

"B…Boss…I thought you was in Scotland."

Oh it seems they are afraid of her. Well they should be after all they are dealing with the Angel of Death. Not that they know that.

"I knew you would slack...get off your fat arse and get to work."

"And do what boss?"

"Watch our prisoner of course."

"But…you and I both know Kingsley will not move."

So it is true. So I was right. They do know where my husband is. Dragging the minions into the glom, I grabbed him by the throat.

"What did I tell you about saying our prisoner's name out loud?"

"I am sorry…it just slipped."

"Sorry isn't good enough…you know we are being hunted."

"Please Charlotte…don't do what you did to me like you did to Miles!"

"I will deal with you later. Now lets go!"

Stepping out of the glom the two minions stood abruptly and headed out of the pub, I followed them, hoping they fell for my cover and will lead me to my husband. Walking along the London streets, I soon started to recognise where we were. Where we were heading, one of London's most iconic sights. The Tower of London. Of course, where else would you hide a prisoner? As we headed deep into the tower, deeper down into the prisons, my heart skipped a beat when I saw him, my love, my life. He was all ragged, long hair, a god awful beard, but I still love him. This is my husband. Kingsley's eyes locked with mine, all I wanted to do was run to him and fall into his strong arms, but I knew I couldn't.

"Like I said boss…he is still here. He wouldn't move."

"I have had enough of your smart comments and your sloppy work."

With that I summoned the black fire and destroyed his sorry ass. The other minion looked at me with utter fear. So this Charlotte really is a crazy ass bitch. I am quite an actress.

"Miss Charlotte…err…what do you want me to do?"

"I need a stress relieve…you lot wind me up. Bring him to my chambers."

"Your chambers? As in your hotel suite? I thought you checked out..."

"I did but came back because I knew you would slack…you will find me at Mandarin Oriental, in half an hour. If I don't see you there in 30 minutes you know what will happen to you."

With one last glance at Kingsley I turned on my heel and headed towards the hotel in Knightsbridge, it is close enough to my hotel in Mayfair, so once I am alone with Kingsley we can head to my suite in Mayfair and get out of England.

11.30pm on the dot, there was a knock on my door. There stood the minion and Kingsley Martin, without warning Kingsley lunged at me and forced a kiss onto my lips. I was taken back. But I knew I had to act in character.

"What the hell Gemellus?"  
"What's up Lots? Thought you wanted a booty call."

"You are vile Martin…what would your wife say?"

"She knows I will do anything to be with her."

With that I saw him turn around and pull out his sword, stabbing the minion straight in the heart. We watched as he fell to the ground and disappeared into black ash then into nothing. I watched as Kingsley closed the door, locking it. He held onto his sword as he approached me. Oh god…does he think I am Charlotte? Does he want to kill me? I soon found myself pressed up again the wall, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Kingsley dropped his sword and brought his lips to mine. I kissed him back with all my love, I hoped with that he knew who I was.

"Mimi…you found me."

"I will always find you."

With that we were tangled into a heated kiss that soon lead to us stripping ourselves of our clothes and falling into the bed into a heap. Somewhere along the lines I had changed back to my usual self. To Mimi Martin, wife of Kingsley Martin. After all was done, I laid in his arms, staring up at him.

"You know…the moment I saw you…I knew it was you."

"Oh really how so?"

"Your scent, I live in it. Also when you chose this hotel…I knew for sure it was you."

"Speaking about hotels…we have to get out of here. I didn't check in. I have a suite somewhere else…we need to get out of this country fast and back to New York. A lot has happened Kingsley."

"You are right…ok lets go. Call Avery, tell her to organise a private jet. That will take us back to New York…tonight."

Doing as he asked I rang Avery and within 20 minutes Kingsley and I was heading towards City Airport. Before we could even board the plane we were ambushed. There stood the gorgeous Charlotte. Shit.

"Well , well isn't it Mr and Mrs Martin."

Kingsley stood forward, pushing me behind him. As if I need protecting. I am fricking Azrael the Angel of Death!

"Back for Scotland I see?"

"I never went…I didn't trust leaving those twits…and I was right. They fell for your wife's disguise. I applauded you Mimi, you pulled it off so well. But now…you both have crossed me and now you both must die."

"It's got nothing to do with her…you want me you have me."

"I have not spent months guarding you for you to slip from my fingers…what is it do you see in her Gemellus?"

It was then that I realised that this Charlotte…she was in love with Kingsley, but Kingsley has always loved me. I was the only one that he ever loved. Stepping from behind Kingsley I started to walk to her.

"You love him."

"What?"

"You are in love with Kingsley…or rather Gemellus, who he once was. Charlotte…the man you love…he isn't here anymore."

I watched as her face filled with emotions, from rage to heartbreak, and then out of nowhere she pulled out a steak knife from her bag and stabbed me, right into my belly. I fell to the floor, I heard Kingsley scream my name…and I knew then, that I was going to break his heart again.

(Kingsley's POV)

"MIMI!"

I watched as the steak knife went into my wife…my beautiful wife. Charlotte turned to look at me with a dark glint in her eyes. There was no good in her eyes, there never was. It was folly for Avery to try and save her; she has gone too far to be saved. Without a second thought I bought out my sword the sword of the Angel of Vengeance. I stabbed her deep in the heart and she was gone. Dropping my sword I watched as it turned back into it usual form a watch. I picked up Mimi's body and held her close to me. My wife, my beautiful wife. Please don't leave me. You cannot leave me.

"Mimi…"

"Kingsley…."

I looked down at her wound, it was deep…she was losing a lot blood…a lot of red blood. It wasn't long till security arrived and an emergency tannoy called for a doctor. It wasn't long till a young red blood doctor arrived. A Chinese girl was trailing behind him.

"Mimi?"

I turned to look at her. Shocked that she knew my wife. She looked about the same age as Mimi well the age that Mimi is portraying.

"You know my wife?"

"I met her briefly at the airport…we share a mutual friend. Ted Lennox."

Ah, I see why Ted was friends with this girl. She shares an uncanny resembles to Deming Chen, though from her aura you knew she had a heart full of gold. The young doctor kneeled down next to my wife and looked at her wound.

"Hi Mimi my name is Doctor Will O'Donnell, I don't want to alarm you but I am a new doctor, but I can promise you I will do my best."

My wife just nodded at him and pulled a weak smile at the Chinese girl. In a flash the young doctor diagnosed Mimi's condition and she was rushed to the Chelsea and Westminster Hospital. Mimi went into immediate surgery where her wound was closed. It turns out the knife Charlotte used wasn't coated in the black fire…it was just an ordinary knife…my wife would live. When Mimi finally came round from surgery, Doctor O'Donnell emerged with his clipboard.

"Mrs Martin…you are a very lucky woman. Not only did the knife miss all your vital organs and veins, it missed your baby."

Baby? I looked from the doctor to Mimi, who was just as surprised as I was. She was pregnant? My wife is pregnant? How can this be? I thought…I mean…we have tried for so long…now she…she is finally pregnant.

"What?"

"Oh…did you not know Mrs Martin…you are pregnant. You have passed the 3 months mark and well on your way to four months."

"No…I have been so busy and stressed that…I…"

"Have you been ill? Or losing your appetite?"

"I have been throwing up every now and again but I thought that was down to stress…I barely have been sleeping or even eating for that matter."

"Well Mrs Martin, I think it is time you look after yourself…and your baby. I shall leave you both alone now."

Thanking the doctor I shut the door behind him and turned to look at my wife, my beautiful wife. Tears formed in her eyes, I ran to her side and held her close to me, kissing her all over her face. This is a miracle. This is a wonderful day, she saves my life and we learn that I will finally become a father. That we will finally have a child that we both have longed for, this is the perfect end to a dramatic day.


	92. The One You Love The Most

_**Hey all, I am terribly sorry for not updating. I have been incredibly busy with my PGCE. I knew I would be super busy, but I didn't realise how busy I would be! I hope you all had a fabulous Christmas and New Year! May you all have a wonderful 2014 filled with love and happiness. I hope all your dreams come true :). **_

_**We are a little short on the review count, but since it has been so long…and I managed to get my essays done and I have some spare time…though I am back in London tomorrow…so I probably won't be updating anytime soon. I hope you like this chapter. **_

_**Liv **_

* * *

**(Chapter 92)**

(Schuyler's POV)

After dramatically leaving the house, I didn't actually pick up what I had intended to pick up. Well I was hoping to actually speak with Jack as well…after all Mimi convinced me to go and talk to my estrange husband. Walking round the block for half an hour I finally plucked up the courage to return to my former home. Letting myself in I shut the door and signed in relief that he was out, until I heard my name. Turning round I am met by a beautiful pair of green eyes.

"I am here to pick up a few things."

"Sky…"

I ignored him and walked past him only for him to grab my arm, I turned to look at him; he was hurt…I was hurting him, but he is hurting me too. He is breaking my heart. Just as I was breaking his.

"Don't Jack just don't!"

"Schuyler please…. let me explain! It is not what you think…"

"It is clearly what I think…we…we are over."

"No, Schuyler…no…please this is a huge misunderstanding, I would never…I could never cheat on you."

"You cheated on Mimi to be with me…you can do it again."

"No, because you are my one true love, you are the one I love with all my heart…I would be a fool to lose you."

"You are a fool…to believe the woman that your wife despises. How can you believe her and not me?"

"Frankie isn't all that bad."  
"Oh if she isn't then I am?"

"No Sky, that is not what I meant…honey…please…I need you, I need my daughter."

"Well you have lost me... now let go of my arm. I need to collect the last of my things…your sister has been too kind to me, but once I find a place…I will move out."

I shook my arm free and proceeded to climb the stairs to my former room. A room I once shared with my husband, a husband I love with all my heart. A part of me believes that he would never cheat on me, that his love for me is true, but to see him defend her, to see her practically naked in my house, to see her hold his hand. I know, deep down that his heart no longer has a place for me.

Grabbing the last of my clothes and a few more of Isla's belongings, I gazed upon the room one last time. I was really leaving him…I was really leaving my husband…my heart broke at the fact that I am tearing my precious girl away from her father. I know this is confusing her that she cannot understand why she has to live some nights with her father and some nights with me. I think she knows deep down that something has happened between her father and I. I mean my little girl, has been extremely good in the past few weeks, not asking for anything, always doing her homework, always being as good as gold. She is also doing that too with her father. Perhaps that is her method in trying to bring her father and I back together, she thinks it is her fault, but it is far from her fault. I have never wanted to do this to my baby girl; I never wanted to let her believe it is her fault.

Carrying the box I headed back downstairs, there Jack was staring at me. His eyes filled with tears, filled with heartache. We have gone too far to be mended, too far.

"Are you really walking out on me? Walking out on what we have."

"There is nothing left Jack…I know what you have done…"

"Schuyler…you know I could never…I would never."

"Then why would you stick up for her and not me? Not your wife?"

"She is innocent."

"Frankie is far from innocent, there is something dark and sinister about her. If you want her to move in with you, I am never bringing our daughter round."

With that I left the house. I left Jack. I left him for good. I raced back to my temporary apartment only to bump into the house owners. Mimi and Kingsley were back.

"Mimi! Kingsley!"

Mimi opened arms and gave me a big hug. That was a first. Mimi and I haven't seen eye to eye in a long time, nor have we been particularly close. We have always been civil but here she was giving me a hug.

"Schuyler! Sorry I forgot you was staying here…come in…we have good news to share."

Kingsley and Mimi ushered me into their apartment. Sitting down across from the happy couple, I couldn't help but be jealous. For once in my life I am finally jealous of Mimi Force. She is so happy, so in love with Kingsley. You can see that he is her one true love. Too long have they been apart and now finally they are reunited, something I thought I had with Jack…it is clear that is not the case.

"Ok…you probably would have been the last person we would have told…no offence…but since you are the first person to see us…well…I just can't keep it in! Kingsley and I are going to have a baby! A baby of our own!"

Mimi is pregnant? I couldn't believe it; I jumped up and went to hug Mimi and then Kingsley. My sister is pregnant! Finally pregnant, after trying for so long.

"I am so happy for you both."

Then went on to explain what happened to Kingsley and how she got stabbed and from that, they realised that she was with child. I then got them up to date with what has happened here in New York, since they left. From Chace and Oliver's attack, to the death of Paige Smith and Ollie winning the court case.

"Guys…you don't mind me and Isla staying here do you?"

"Of course not. Don't be silly Schuyler, I know we don't often see eye to eye but you are my brother's wife and the mother of my niece. Plus I told you before I don't particularly like Frankie."

I gave her a weak smile and watched as she and Kingsley stood, they decided that they had to spread the good news to the Regent…Kingsley's dear sister…and my sort of sister in law. I watched as they left, and started to think about Isla and I's future. We will now have to move especially with Kingsley and Mimi being back…and the fact that I am due to have a new niece or nephew.

At that very moment my phone started to ring. It was an unknown number…my gut instant told me to answer it, however I was very reluctant.

"Hello?"

"Schuyler Force?"

"Yes speaking…who is this?"

"My name is Melissa Humphrey…I am Addie Humphrey's sister…I couldn't get a hold of Oliver Hazard-Perry….the only other person I could turn to was you…please I need your help…I think something has happened to my sister. I think she has been run over…I am on my way to the hospital…please meet me there."

"Hold on you are speaking too fast…what's wrong? Addie as in Oliver's nanny?"

"Yes…my sister is in love with him…please I will explain more when I see you."

Addie Humphrey the nanny is in love with Ollie? So it is true…Frankie was telling the truth…Oliver was indeed cheating on her…or was he? Just because Addie is in love with Ollie it doesn't mean that he is cheating on Frankie. That witch can make up anything to get close to my husband…or soon to be ex husband. But then again love can make you do anything, it can make you do the most foolish thing. It lead Jack to cheat on Mimi, so for Ollie to cheat on Frankie to be with Addie makes sense. God I can't be thinking about this right now I have to go and help Melissa. She needs me, I have always had a thing about helping someone in need, especially a red blood. A red blood ever so kind as Addie, I may not know her all that well. But the times I have spent with her, I knew she was perfect for Ollie. She is the one for him. I know it. And if what Frankie says is true then Ollie finally saw the light. Funny really I don't feel bad for Frankie…because I am certain she is screwing my husband…or rather soon to be ex-husband. God I need to file for divorce. This will break Isla's heart. Oh my poor girl.

Just as the cab pulled up at the hospital, I raced in letting my vampire abilities to guide me to Melissa Humphrey. When I saw her, I stopped in my tracks. She looked a lot like Madison Keys but older. Well from the photo of Madison that I saw at her funeral. Melissa Humphrey looked about ten years older than Madison. The same Dark brown hair, stand out bluey green eyes. She was stunning, perhaps the prettier of the two sisters. The moment Melissa saw me she walked straight to me.

"Schuyler Force! Oh thank goodness. Thank you for coming. Thank you so much."

"Oh no worries…so you said something about Addie getting hurt…is she ok?"

"Oh no…it's awful…she got run over. She's in surgery right now."

"Oh my goodness…she will be ok won't she?"

"I'm not sure…they won't let me in…I work at this hospital but they won't let me see her…I just …she…um…let's go into my office."

I nodded and followed the doctor towards her office. She gestured for me to sit as she shut the door and then the blinds.

"Look what I am about to tell you may seem impossible, but please listen with an opened mind."

I nodded my head. I have seen so many things that a lot of people would think is impossible. I am pretty sure I will be prepared for what she has to tell me.

"You know Addie…Ollie's nanny…she is my sister…my baby sister."

"Oh ok…um how do you want me to help?"

"You see her real name isn't Addie Humphrey. She…her…real name is…Madison Keys."

Oh my goodness. The Madison Keys? The mother of Jasmine Hazard-Perry? Wait…if she is alive why hasn't she come to find her daughter…why does she look different? Why would she disguise herself as a nanny? This isn't making any sense at all.

"What?"

"I know it's confusing…basically…you know Madison got into a car accident, she had to have her face reconstructed…just a little because of the burns she received. Along with this accident…she lost her memory…she only remembers up to her 18th birthday. She has no memory of her little girl. My beautiful niece…a niece I still haven't met. This is why I decided to fake her death…well that and partly because I had to horrible feeling that if my sister was known as alive something horrible would happen to her. I gave her my husband's surname. She wanted to change her name and looks…she won't believe me that she has a child. Then this afternoon I got a frantic phone call from her…telling me that she is in love with Oliver and that she remembers…she remembers who she is…that she is Madison Keys…mother of Jasmine Hazard-Perry…and then the line went dead and I found her here…she said something about Oliver's fiancée. I know Maddie has always hated her…she…that's it she called her a crazy psycho…that Oliver was in danger…something like that…I can't quite remember. I can't get a hold of Oliver…and if he is truly in danger …I just had to tell someone."

That was so much to take in. So much. Madison is alive…she isn't dead…she lost her memory…she remembers who she is…she hates Frankie…who doesn't? well clearly Jack. Ollie is in danger? But from who? She did say that Frankie was a psycho…well I didn't need someone to tell me, I already knew that.

I must have just looked at her with a confused expression. Because I could hear her talking to me. Asking whether I wanted her to repeat herself.

"Schuyler?"

"Er…sorry that was just a lot to take in…umm can I see her?"

"I…I…I don't know if she is out of surgery yet. She…"

Just that very moment a tall man burst into the room with two little boys who looked like him following behind.

"Honey…she's out…they have taken her to the private room."

Melissa stood up immediately and raced out of the room with us all following her. Arriving at the room I found her talking to a doctor, before going into the room.

I followed her in, while the man with the two boys waited outside. Closing the door I slowly walked towards the bed. Where I found Addie or rather Madison Keys laying unconscious at the hospital bed with a bandaged wrapped round her head, a neck and leg support.

"Oh god…Maddie."

I watched as Melissa burst into tears and crumbled into the seat next to her…holding her sister's hand. Her cries slowly turned into loud sobs. I did what I could to comfort her…by rest my hand onto her right shoulder.

"The doctor said that she is in a coma and he isn't sure when she will wake…she could be like this forever…she may never wake…she may never see her daughter ever again…she may never get the chance to tell Oliver that she loves him."

"Melissa…don't think like that…she will awake…she will…I just know it."

It was hours that Melissa stayed at her sister's bedside. Her husband tried his best to get her to leave. It wasn't until I told her that I would sit there with her sister. I would wait for her to wake while Melissa went home to rest, to be with her husband, to be with her sons. Sleep soon took over me. Opening my eyes I found myself meeting another pair of eyes. The girl on the bed Addie Humphrey was staring at me. This girl was hurt terribly, she was weak, yet here she was awake and staring at me.

"Where am I?"

"You are in hospital…you got hit by a car."

"No…I have this feeling that…I am…floating…why am I floating? Am I dead?"

What? Dead? If she is a ghost then…did someone stabbed me in my sleep? It then dawned on me that we both have entered the land of the sleeping. We were both dreaming…well sort of. Our souls have left our physical shell and enter our subconscious.

"We are I guess in the land of the subconscious."

"What?"

"It's hard to explain…a bit like magic."

"Frankie said she was a half breed… half vampire? Is this her doing?"

"Wait…what?"

Frankie is a vampire? A nephilim? No…no…Good god, this all makes sense now. Why I always got a bad vibe from her. She was exactly who I thought she was…well I always knew there something wrong with her, something not quite right. So she is a nephilim. Why…is she…she is with Ollie…to get to Jack…she is trying to take my husband away from me.

"Oh god…I remember now…Frankie tried to kill me because I tried to warn Ollie that she is a crazy psycho and to warn…you."

"Me?"

Why does she need to warn me? To protect Jack? To stop my husband falling for Frankie? It's too late…Jack…he has already done the dirty deed. Why does she want Jack?

"Schuyler…she is crazy…she is absolutely mental. I raced out of Ollie's apartment because I had to do something…I had to warn Oliver…I had to warn you."

"Warn me about what? She has already taken my husband from me."

"No…Schuyler this isn't about Jack. It has never been about Jack."

"What are you talking about? Of course it has…she stole my husband from me."

"Schuyler don't you see…it is about you. It has always been about you. She turned Jack against you. Now she is going to hurt the one other person you have sworn to protect since the moment she was born."

Madison's words echoed in my mind. 'She is going to hurt the one other person you have sworn to protect since the moment she was born.' She. That she was… the one girl I love with all my heart. Her beautiful blonde hair of her father's. Her beautiful blue eyes. My eyes. My daughter.

"Isla."


End file.
